In Hopes of Catching You
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: All Orabella wants, is to follow the man that saved her. She didn't think this would put her in Japan to hang out with a bunch of retarded middle schoolers. It's a rough life for a girl who just wants to get in the Varia.
1. In the Mind of Orabella Manicci

**Hello Kids.**

Thanks for taking the time to read this. Comments/Advice are loved and appreciated greatly.

[I do not own any KHR characters] I claim ownership to Orabella Manicci

**Also:** Give props to Ausumist, SakuraMirror, and Siela Mist9x  
>They all worked very hard and beta'd this story for me. They are all preshh.<p>

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><em>The soft drips from the ceiling somehow remind me not to let go, but the darkness that surrounds me makes it so much harder to keep hanging on. My uninjured hand rubs against the notches I dug into the wall; they've held me captive for seventeen days. Seventeen long days without freedom. No one will save me—I've been cast aside in this dungeon to die alone.<em>

_But dad, he promised. He promised they would save us. Mom was killed in front of us, but dad believed that our saviors would come. They even tortured me; broke my bones and cut my skin, but I didn't cry. He promised someone would save us. Now that he lies in front of me—dead, like mom did—no one has come to save us._

I counted the notches I scratched again to see if I was wrong. I wasn't. My body ached in fatigue and deprivation. They decided five days ago to stop feeding me, but the dirt and dirty water have sufficed. Crouched in the corner, my body shudders at my lifeless father that lies in front of me. I already knew was dead, they didn't need to leave him in front of me to look at too. Of course, they left mom for us to bury in this room a few days before, so it's not too surprising. But looking at him only made me want to cry, so I've made it a habit to just look at the top half of the room, since my muscles don't have the strength left to dig. Too bad this only helps from seeing him—the smell is the worst. Everyday he lays there, as the sun beats on him, the smells worsens. I want to just break my nose to make it stop. Thank God Amato isn't here too.

My eyelids begin to fall again, but I wake myself up again by squeezing the swollen area of my arm. Ahhh, fuck it hurts. Beating myself with rocks hurts—but it's better to never fall asleep and endure the pain—then to wake up to see their hands all over me. But seventeen days? Grandpa should have found me by now, or did he want this… Uncle too? No, never. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm pretty terrified of what is going to come. My heart aches so badly, I don't want to be here. Someone, anyone, save me.

Unable to hold on any longer, my eyes finally shut, heavy from the three days I've been awake. But as I'm almost asleep, a loud boom echoes through the empty room. I flinch to the sound, adrenaline pumping through my veins because of the trembling floor. My eyes snap open to watch a shadow lurking before me. Judging by how big it is, it's probably a guy. I stop breathing in hopes that the figure won't find me. I begin to recite Hail Mary's in my head and a flashlight shines upon me.

At first the light shone directly into my eyes, blinding me. But a few seconds after, the person tilts it down while muttering, "Senile fucking fart." What the—I don't get it. Another voice resounds, "Boss, is she dead?" The flashlight is thrown at the one that had appeared, the first voice sounds demanding, "You hold it, scumbag." The other says nothing back and picks it up off the floor. Now footsteps drew closer to me. My good arm begins to frantically search for something sharp as I prepare to attack.

Sensing a hand reaching for me, so I react. I bite the person as hard as I can, clenching my jaw onto their flesh as they began to bleed. Before I could think of what to do next, the shadow flung their arm and knocked me into the wall. My mouth let go. I need to find something to defend myself with quickly. Yes, I found something; it feels like glass. I instantly draw what strength I had left to try and stab the shadow's leg. One, two, three stabs—agh, they caught me by my wrist! The pressure they have on it is immeasurable. My hand loosens its grip on the glass, dropping it to the ground. The light from the flashlight refracts to show me my hidden attacker.

"EGAHHHH! AHHHNNN! Mmm, Nnnh, Hahh!" I groan in agony as my fingers crack backwards.

Despite the pain, I look my enemy dead in the eye. They were deep red, and he had a face etched with deep scars. He donned wildly cropped hair, along with what looked like a headdress. His glare was piercing through me, until he let out a microscopic smirk. Who is this person?

"Voi! The Ninth told us to save her!" This persons voice damn near blew my eardrums out.

A serpentine voice chimes in, "Oh, look at that glare… it makes the prince want to cut her up…"

"Shut up." He then looks back and beckons me, "Get up."

I stare at him a moment more before forcing myself up. It took me a few minutes just to rise; a broken arm and femur do not help my cause, along with the now broken fingers. Now up and balancing on one leg, I hop behind the three men into the corridor, still unable to see very well. I could now here a more voices, but everything was getting hazy. I kept it in, still unsure if I could trust the people around me. The one with a boisterous voice begins to yell again, but I can only feel my eyes rolling back into my head as I finally crumble…

* * *

><p>Six months later…<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes stay glazed on the tutor in front of me, but my attention stays on the conversation outside my door. She's not even as smart as me—so I don't see anything I can learn from her. Japanese isn't even a hard language to learn since I've already been taught Mandarin. Sigh, how I wish she would leave so I can get out of this stupid hospice bed. I'm not even that hurt anymore—it's just getting to the walking down smoothly again. And Grandpa is soo sure that I need to be in this stupid hospital styled bed with all the bells and whistles. I can't be that mad though, since I have a Grandpa that is intent on me being fully taken care of. My eye twitches at the tutor's annoying voice; just shut up and leave already! I continue to tune out her voice while staring at the board. I put all my focus into paying attention again to the voices, which are almost whispering. It seems as if Uncle and Grandpa are trying to figure out what to do with me again…<p>

Uncle Iemitsu says, "Let me take her to stay with Nana in Japan. She needs people around her. You know as well as I do she hasn't spoken a single word, except to answer her tutor, since the Varia got her from the Giegue stronghold."

Grandpa Timoteo replies, "Keeping her in Italy will allow her to be with Manicci family—her family on her father's side." Dad's side…No thanks. We've never been close.

Uncle starts to become frustrated; "Keeping her in Italy will only allow the Giegue the chance to abduct her again. You are aware of it that they think she knows the secrets about the Arcobaleno. She's not safe here. Let her stay with Decimo." Decimo? Arcobaleno? I know I've heard those references before, but that aside. I need to get home. Maybe I can find something there about these things.

Grandpa mutters, "I don't know. I need time to think about this. We also need to consider her feelings. I hate seeing her like this…" My heart pangs slightly.

Uncle cajoles, "I really do too, but her safety is the most important thing right now." Hmph, Japan sounds so not fun.

A smacking sound beams off the chalkboard as my tutor attempts to jeer at me, "Tell me the answer in Japanese."

(In Japanese) "_Two, square root of 3i_." She snorts at her failed attempt to outsmart me. I told her I was a genius—it's not my fault she doesn't believe me.

I smirk smugly as she begins to lecture more; I tune back into Grandpa and Uncle's conversation to find it has ended. Damn, I want to know if that man, Xanxus, will come by… I want to see him; I need to talk to him.

The tutor becomes more agitated by my lack of attention and smacks the board once more, "ORABELLA MANICCI, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION."

In Japanese, I calmly reply, "_You can leave_." I had no interest in what she was teaching; I told Grandpa I didn't need a tutor.

"_Excuse me_?" The conversation continues in Japanese.

"I said leave. No one talks to me that way, especially someone who isn't even near my level, or even able to control herself."

"You pretentious little girl! You wonder why you're in a hospital bed." That hurt a little—what a low blow. I wouldn't ever wish this on anyone; much less make an awful comment about it.

"Hmph, don't you wish to know. Leave—I don't need you or your lousy teaching."

Her bull-faced anger erupts as she the throws the chalk to the ground; haha, she even sucks at arguing. She furiously shoves her materials into her bag as I only watch in disinterest. Where's that dang physical therapist… He's the guy I really need right now. The door clicks open and Uncle's face appears as the lousy excuse of a tutor begins to march out.

Uncle asks, "Where are you going?" The teacher blows up on him, "I quit! Good luck finding who'll teach that brat!"

I chime in, "I can teach myself. I don't want Grandpa to waste his money on me anyways." I really didn't.

The teacher huffs once more before forcing herself through the door. Uncle was trampled right in the doorway; it was funny, but I didn't laugh. I feel no reason to laugh when I am imposing so much. Uncle brushes himself off while snorting, now vexed with my behavior.

In Japanese, he asks, "Ora, why did you berate her like that?" His fingers were pinching the top of his nasal cavity.

I didn't respond. I only let my eyes slide away from him, to show my apology. I couldn't bear to speak to him. The second I speak is the second I will truly breakdown. I haven't cried in these six months and I have no intention to do so now.

He sighs, "I'll tell Timoteo that you want to self-study, but please try to be more gentle with others, not everyone is strong like you." I'm not strong at all—just a cockroach.

He walks forward, nudging my chin to face him. Our eyes were now deadlocked. In a softer tone he tells me, "I know you were probably listening to us, and I really meant what I said. You didn't deserve what fate gave you, but you don't have to bear the burden alone. I think Japan would be good for you. Decimo, who is like a distant cousin could probably help you better than the Ninth, or anyone in Italy can."

Xanxus can. I know he can. He saved me; I'm alive only because of him. But I guess I'll consider it, since you are putting so much faith in my so called cousin. I only continue to stare in his golden brown eyes that are identical to mine. Uncle, you need to shave; Aunt Nana would not be happy with this beard at all. His warm smile emerges as he messes up my hair. I don't bother to stop him despite my desire to. What a jerk…

* * *

><p>"Come now, you're doing great. A few more steps; don't stop now." I pant, hungry to get farther.<p>

My breathing gets harder as my leg begins to spasm more. I try to put more weight onto my forearms holding the crutches, but my bad arm still can't take too much, not to mention my aching hand too. I hate when it rains; it makes moving so much harder because of the metal pins. I drop to the floor in torment. Must get stronger, I have to. My physical therapist quickly crouches down to check if I'm okay. I look to him and say, "I'm fine. Give me two minutes." We are both silent as I try to gain my composure. Hearing Grandpa raise his voice, I silence my panting. Grandpa never raises his voice…

"Xanxus I will not hear it! I have made my decision!" His voice is clearly audible.

"Old senile fart! That stupid fucking scum!"

Wait, Xanxus? Xanxus! Get up! Go! This is your chance, Ora!

My teeth grit as I force myself up with the surging adrenaline; I can't miss him. The therapist, who's confused by my actions, is now saying, "Whoa, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself. Stop now, you've done enough."

I look back to him once before trudging forward. I know I'm going past my limits, but I'll take the price of a possible three months of pain for this for this chance. I stumble around the corner, crutches violently smacking against the tiles, to see Xanxus, Grandpa, and two of Xanxus' followers know as Prince Bel and Lussuria standing in the center of the hallway.

I gasp, "Xanxus!" My first word.

They all look over to me; Grandpa looks the most shocked. He then asks, "Orabella, how are you doing?"

I glance at Grandpa for only a brief second, before I look at Xanxus again, "Xanxus, take me with you."

His cocks a brow and coldly answers, "I don't take out trash."

Dammit.

Lussuria comments, "Awee! Xanzy poo, you have a fan girl! I'm sooo jealous!"

He only glares at Lussuria.

Bel adds in, "Hmm, it's that girl the prince wants to kill… well, not anymore. She looks like trash now. The prince doesn't play with trash." His grin now has spread to immeasurable lengths.

Xanxus directs them, "Shut up."

I get serious, "Xanxus, what do I have to do, to convince you to let me follow you?"

His glare sharpens.

Before I realize, someone behind me smacks his hand on my shoulder with great force. Oww.

When I turn to realize its Squalo, he loudly proclaims: "You want to know why you'll never follow us? IT'S CAUSE YOUR FUCKING WEAK! WE, THE VARIA, ARE THE BEST! You'll never reach us!"

Weak? I glare at him, accepting the challenge. I look down at my crutches and throw them against the wall. Now looking at the therapist, who watched the situation in confusion, I assert my prowess, "You're fired."

I then look at Grandpa, "Grandpa, send me to Japan. And hire someone to teach me to be an assassin." His face turns into a worried and surprised expression.

I finally look at Xanxus, giving him the same glare that was seen in our first meeting, "One year. In one year, I will be strong enough to follow you. You will accept me." I was finally bearing my fangs.

He stayed quiet for a moment, before busting out in laughter. Did I sound like I was trying to be funny?

Squalo's hand squeezes my shoulder tightly, "You've made the boss laugh… Let's see if you can make it in a year. You're dead if you can't."

Xanxus now speaks, "We're leaving." He gives Grandpa a weird stare while walking away.

In a flash, all the Varia members were gone. I could feel my bad leg tremble, but I ignored its cries. No more weakness, no one will call me weak ever again.

Grandpa walks towards before asking, "Is this really what you want?"

"Grandpa, I want to follow Xanxus by what ever means. I know my parents have left me plenty of assets, so you don't have to take care of me. I'm not even your actual granddaughter…"

He smiles, "It's true you're my brother's granddaughter, but I care for you like my own. I will let Iemitsu know that you've decided to go to Japan; I know he will be very happy."

I look to the ground, " I'm glad I can make someone happy." What the hell did I just sign myself up for? Japan better not suck.

* * *

><p>* "Ni wa san no heihoukon de aru" is a rough translation of the statement<p> 


	2. Welcome to Namimori, Not

**Boom Chaka Laka**

So here is chapter 2. This is the NEW/EDITED version as of 7/10/11.

I added more emphasis and character descriptions and yeah.

**So the required:**

[I do not own any KHR characters] I own the OC Orabella Manicci

comment/advice are loved and appriciated.

and please give love to Ausumist, Siela Mist9x, SakuraMirror  
>they are my betas for my series and are truly amazing.<p>

**Enjoy**

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Namimori, Not<strong>

I give myself one last look in the mirror as I hear someone's footsteps draw closer. My golden brown eyes maintain an aura of indifference as I stare at my now short locks in the mirror. My memory rings back to Grandpa trying to convince me to keep my long, walnut colored curls. I remember only smiling and telling him this was for the best, nodding at Brown Nie to commence the chopping. I let out a small snort; admiring the great job he did on my newly bobbed hair. My curls tightened from the cut, giving the new 'do' some charm. I'll probably stand out. Hmm… wonder what those Varia guys would think?

My hand brushes over the x-shaped scar on my collarbone as the door opens. My thoughts were running on the idea if it would show past my uniform when Grandpa speaks, "Are you ready Ora?" I loved when he called me that—it reminded me of happier times.

I look over to him, "Yes."  
>He gives me a warm smile, saying, "Let me carry your bag." He's still trying to treat me like a little princess.<br>I smile and chuckle, "I've got it grandpa. You're too old to be carrying my stuff."  
>"I'm only Twenty four." Hah, still got jokes.<br>"Yeah, in dog years."

We both giggle as my hands reach forward and grab both of my bags. I figured we would be leaving for the airport, but lost this assumption when we start heading to the half of the house that I knew was off limits.

"Umm Grandpa. I thought I wasn't allowed on this side of the house."  
>"Well, I need to talk to you about something before you go."<br>Hmmm. "Okay."

We walk around, turning a few corners before he grabs the handle of a very grandiose door. What need is there for a door to be ridiculous looking? He lets me in first. I look forward to see Uncle, Ganauche III, and the Cavallone boss Dino, all inside the room. Am I in trouble?

I look back to Grandpa nervously. With a light touch on my back, he starts to lead me inside. Ganauche laughs at my apprehension—he's always been a jerk like that. Laughing at me any chance he gets—he's like an annoying older brother. Grandpa ends up leading me to the center of the room where I easily see Uncle and Dino are both leaning against the large desk in front of me as Ganauche sits on a chair against the wall. The door clicks open once more, Coyote Nougat now making his appearance. I smile wildly and cheer, "Uncle Coyote," dropping my bags and running in for one of his big hugs despite how intimidating he looks with that large, steel prosthetic arm of his. While feeling the warm embrace of one arm and the cold touch of the other, he gives me that same smile Grandpa gives me while saying, "It's good to see you too, but now isn't the time little Ora, or should I say Teru?"

I tilt my head, "Huh?" I'm now confused.  
>Grandpa clears his throat before saying, "This is why I brought you in here."<p>

I turn back to him, staying silent. What the hell are they keeping from me? A deep ache of anxiety is starting to swell inside.

Uncle takes over, "Since there is the possibility that the Giegue family is still looking for you, it was decided that changing your name and family history would be for the best."  
>I can feel my temper flare as I ask, "And what does that include?"<p>

Grandpa's brow furrows for a second before announcing, "Any record of Orabella Manicci has been erased. Your name is Teru Mizuno. You will be transferring to the Namimori Prefecture from Sasebo Prefecture, in Nagasaki."

Are you serious? My whole life… gone? I think I'm going to throw up.

My heart is feeling like it's ripping apart as I ask, "So everything that's happened… all my memories with the family… They're just gone?"

In the corner of my eye, Ganauche, who was wearing a smirk (probably waiting for me to go nuts), now wears a pensive expression.

Dino tries to explain, "They just think—"

"Who are you to console me? We aren't even close. I don't need your pity." My heart continues to burn in betrayal. Dino turns away from me in a guilty manner.

Uncle goes in for the assist, "This is for your protection. If the Giegue clan knows we sent you to where Decimo is, they will only see it has a chance to kill two birds with one stone. You're smart—you know it's true." As easily as I can see the truth, it doesn't subside the pain.

So this is it? I have lost everything? They should have just let me die in that room.

"You're right, Iemitsu. Or should I call you Sawada-dono?" He gives me a surprised expression, along with Ninth.  
>Ninth tries to soothe the pain, "Ora…"<br>My brow furrows, "Ora? Who's that? My name is Mizuno Teru, and I have a plane to catch, Nono-shi*."

I could feel his pained expression burning into my soul, but ignored it. I waited seventeen days for him, and he only held me out of pity for those seven months after that obviously. I love Grandpa, but I never wanted pity from him like this; this was not what I wanted at all. As much as I want to follow Xanxus, I don't know if I would've chosen it now knowing what it entails. Choosing this path, I made the decision to go to Japan, but in doing so I've lost my identity. Is loosing myself worth one chance that I have a large possibility of failing at?

But it's too late now. I have nothing, nothing but my loyalty to Xanxus.

"I need all my assets transferred into a personal account to take of myself. When I get to Namimori, I will find my own lodging and take care of myself. There's no need for you to take care of a stranger."  
>Coyote turns me around, "Ora! Don't talk to Ninth like that, we are doing this for your safety."<br>I turn my head away and mutter, "Who is Ora? My name is Mizuno," Tears run down my cheeks. I haven't cried since they killed Amato…

Coyote's hands release their grasp on my shoulders. The room was silent until Ninth decided to speak again:

"Mizuno Teru, you will stay at the residence of Sawada Tsunayoshi, which is headed by Sawada Nana. You will stay there until ordered otherwise. Ganauche will escort you there, where you will then be under the Tenth Vongola Candidate's Tutor, Reborn's, command. Dino will come and check on you occasionally, as well as give you orders in place of me. From your arrival at the Sawada residence, you will receive further instruction. Welcome to the Vongola family."

So this was it? All the love and tender memories—erased? I grind my teeth to stop the tears. My fists that were clenched now release, along with the anger. My expression hardens as I walk over to the Ninth, to follow protocol. Ganauche stands up, probably unsure of what I was up to. Coyote follows behind me until I feel him stop in response to my kneeling in front of the Ninth. The Ninth's eyes well with tears as his hand rises forward. I lightly grasp his hand, leaning in to kiss the ring bearing the Vongola crest.

Now standing, I give him one last stare before grabbing my bags and walking out the door. I don't know if I can get over this. It's like they just gave me the boot saying, "Sayonara sucker. Good luck in Japan!"

Fuckers.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the car, my leg aches in torment; my brows furrow in reaction.<p>

"Or—Mizuno are you okay?" Ganauche is trying to talk to me again? No thanks.

I close my eyes to poorly feign sleep. He tried talking to me during the whole flight, but I pretended to be asleep then too; the only difference was that it worked there.

"There's no need to be so childish about this."  
>With eyes still closed, I riposte, "There's no need for me to be patronized by you."<br>"Why are you being like this?"  
>"Why are you arguing with a sleeping person?"<br>He groans loudly, "You're so stubborn!" I could easily imagine his emerald green eyes giving that critical stare of his.

"And you're fucked up, just like the rest of them." Ahh, that was a low blow.  
>He slams on the breaks, ignoring traffic, "You will always be important to me, like a little sister. Your name has changed, but the memories are still the same." His chiseled jaw, lightly covered in stubble, tenses; he does this when he is hurt.<p>

I look at him at in coldly, "What memories? And you should step on the gas, you're impeding traffic." I bite my lip—why am I being so mean to him?

His eyes held a pained expression, shifted to a glare as he goes back to driving. Thank god we have already arrived in Namimori.

* * *

><p>The ride was cold and awkward the rest of the time. I occasionally watched Ganauche keep a firm stare on the road, unwilling to even bat an eye in my direction. Neither one of us had anything to say to each other as we parted either. It's beyond obvious how much my spiteful words hurt. He only looked at the little baby and told him, "This is Mizuno, Teru—the girl Boss has assigned for you to watch with the tenth candidate."<p>

"Hmm. Okay, you can go Ganauche." While the beady-eyed child gives me a good gander, Ganauche tilts his head and robotically walks back to the rental car. I wanted to look back and apologize, but could only snap my eyes shut as I heard the car speed away.

"Ninth says you're a genius. You'll be useful."

Are you serious? I was told this baby is supposed to be smart, yet he can only conjure up sentences of elementary level. The only thing I'm finding to be impressive of this one-year old is the perfectly tailored suit he wears with the matching fedora.

He continues, "I was testing you."  
>Oh? A little psychic are we?<br>"Call it what you want. Let's go inside, Maman is excited to be getting an exchange student." I don't even remember what she looks like anymore, since it has been so long since I met her.

I follow him inside the house that is definitely larger than most Japanese homes. My eyes take the floor plan in as the woman I know to be Aunt Nana, I mean Nana rushes towards me:

"Ahh, I can't believe Papan had signed us up for the Japanese Student Exchange Program! We're so excited to have you! My Tsuna left with his friends already to go fetch spots to go Sakura viewing later. Do you want to come with us?"  
>I look over to Reborn, to see him give me the nod.<br>"I would love to go, but may I go unpack my things first?"  
>"Oh of course! Take your time! We'll leave when you're ready!" Is she always this happy?<p>

I walk away quickly, feeling suffocated by her eternal happiness. Lightly treading up the stares, I hear her say to someone, "Don't her eyes remind you of Papan and Tsuna?" But a woman replies in a cool, monotone manner; "I don't think so. You're just missing Papan." I stopped, hearing her sigh, "I guess so." I continue up the stairs—considering color contacts in my future.

I look ahead to see Reborn standing in front of a room. He opens the doors and walks in; I follow. Inside there was a small desk, decent sized bed, and small closet—this is enough for one year.

"You came at a good time, considering the new term is starting soon."  
>My expression stays the same, "Yeah, it was all part of the planning."<br>"They say you know the secret."  
>I show no reaction, only look to him finally, "You're an Arcobaleno?"<br>He doesn't say anything.  
>The shoulders shrug indifferently, "My dad told something about you guys when I was really little, but I never bothered to remember it."<p>

That was a lie; I was desperately trying to remember everyday. I'm only waiting for one clue to trigger the memory right. I look around the room more.

He changes the subject, "So they say you're trying to get in the Varia."  
>"I want to follow Xanxus. My life belongs to him."<br>"You shouldn't trust people so easily."

My eye starts to twitch, making me immediately look away from him. I'm not sure if this was occurring from his comment or if it was just coincidence, but I lightly press two fingers over the erratic area under my right eye. Bah, can't stand the feeling of eye twitches; it's so weird.

After the twitch decides to go away, I look at Reborn again, "I trust no one."  
>"We'll see about that." Huh? I guess I'll dismiss the obvious lack of syntax.<p>

He says that and hops out of the room. I roll my eyes and proceeded to unpack. I already don't like him—he likes to keep secrets too.

Now that I was settled in, regret began to burn hotter than ever for the conversation I had with Ganauche. I was messed up; teenage angst is officially scary shit. Scanning the perimeter of the room, it now looks like it belongs to me. My clothes were in the closet, my own sheets on the bed, a small rug from the house that I always loved, and both mine and dad's computers on the desk. When I snuck back to my house (before leaving Italy), I made it a personal mission to grab his laptop first, before anyone else had the chance to find it. It wasn't too hard since it was hidden in a secret part of the house that could only be accessed by fingerprint and by a 12 digit code; my dad was too cool. Of course, I did have some pictures and little things that reminded me of my nonexistent past, but stayed hidden in the wall of my closet I cut out (we'll keep that a secret). My favorite item in the box was Amato's Ocarina. My mind drifted away to days that both of us would play under the willow. He would always play me songs and tunes; he was the best little brother anyone could have, even if he was annoying sometimes.

A knock on the door brought me back as a girl quite a bit older than me walked in. "Maman wanted me to check and see if you're ready to go?"

I take a second and give her a good look; I know I've seen her before… She's obviously Vongola if she's here. With metallic-like green eyes that are constantly glaring, and soft pink hair that holds the color of strawberry yogurt, as pretty as she was, she also came off very intimidating. I guess it doesn't help that she speaks in one tone and rocks a scorpion tattoo on her left arm.

Eyes dancing around he room once more, I reply, "Yeah, let me just change and I'll be down there." She nods her head and shuts the door quietly. I walk to the door to make sure no one is out there before I hurry and change into a jean skirt and a light camisole. I throw a hoodie on top and slide into my slip-on tennis shoes. I grab my phone and turn the camera to look at my reflection one time before running down there; gotta make sure I at least look cute. As I bounced down there stairs, I wrote a text to Ganauche that only said, "I'm sorry :("

At the foot of the stairs, I see Nana, along with the girl that checked on me, and two other girls that looked close to my age. Both of the girls were shorter than me by a good 12 cm (they were like the exact same height), but one of them had short, dirty-blonde hair with warm brown eyes that could be compared to amber. The other girl seemed a little more bubbly in disposition with her black hair that was slung in a pony tail, but had bangs and fly-a-ways that helped to give notice to her very bright complexion and striking hazel eyes. Nana's eyes brightened when she sees me and calls, "Mizuno you look so cute!" Her eyes take a moment to gape at all the faces surrounding before looking back to ask me, "Have you been introduced to everyone?"

"Uhh, who's everyone?" I'm worried now.

All of a sudden, kids come crawling out of the woodworks, alongside the girls. Nana made sure to introduce me to them all: Lambo the afro cow, Fuuta the cutie, I-pin with the big forehead, Haru the weird girl next door (cute girl), Kyoko the classmate (she's cute too), and Bianchi who walked in my room. That cow has some charm about him.

I asked, "They all live here?"

Nana giggles and reassures me that I wouldn't have to share my room with anyone. I sighed in relief as we left to meet the boys.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to get to where the "boys" were, and hearing the girls all talk made me pretty interested in this "Sakura viewing" thing. They made it sound like it was really fun. But as one slightly creepy boy with steel blue eyes crossed paths with us, stumbling from the direction we were headed, I became a little worried. The feeling only became worse as a pervy looking man wearing a lab coat yelled, "Oh! Ladies!" How old is that guy? Definitely too old to be happy about our presence. I tried getting a good look at the other boys, but was startled by the perv, who was now in front of me giving me the "up and down."<p>

It was very evident that this man was a hardcore alcoholic from how badly his body reeked in the smell of whiskey. That along with his dirty looking "5 o' clock shadow" was telling me that I wanted to be nowhere this man with wandering eyes and hands. What a creepster.

"Hmm, you're new…. Pretty cute too. Italian?" What the fuck?

His hands were already aiming for my chastity, and I found myself in a corner of people that were not moving. Before I could get myself away from him, the girl who I talked to first, Bianchi, smashed some smoking purple food in his face. This place is getting crazier by the second. The two other girls, Kyoko and Haru, along with Nana were praising the boys on the VIP spot while Bianchi tried to offer more of her smoking food to the smaller guy who was probably my 'cousin'; he had the same colored eyes as me and Un—I mean Iemitsu, as well as brown colored hair like Nana's. Wait, why was he only in boxers?

I could only stand there, bemused by the animal house I have signed myself up for. Kids were running amuck, two dummies, one foaming at the mouth for god knows why, girl who can't cook, and a pervert; I'm guessing this next year will suck. But in the second I stopped looking at the circus in front of me, my phone vibrated with Ganauche's reply: "apology will never be accepted! XP" A smile grew from his text of forgiveness while the one, who was foaming at the mouth earlier, points his finger at me and asks, "Who the fuck are you?"

I blink, surprised they even noticed me, "I—" The baby interrupts my response with a swift, flying kick to the silver-haired guy's face.  
>He then berates him, "Don't be rude to family Gokudera." I was amazed not only by that kick, but by the silver guy's eyes that looked like Bianchi's.<br>The short dummy squeals, "Family! I thought I told you not to bringing anymore people into this mafia stuff."  
>Reborn smacks the boy, "I didn't bring her in. She was born in the mafia."<br>The other dummy, the tall one laughs, "So you play the mafia game too?"  
>I sheepishly laugh along and roll my eyes, "Something like that…" This one is either really dim, or really laid back. I'll complete that assumption later.<br>Reborn continues, "This is Mizuno Teru. With orders from the Ninth, she has transferred here from the Sasebo Prefecture."  
>Gokudera rubs his head and replies, "You don't look Japanese."<br>"I'm not" No sense in trying to hide that one.  
>He his eyebrow cocks in suspicion.<br>There was a moment of silence before Reborn smacks the golden boy again, "Introduce your family, stupid."

Wearing an innocent expression that goes so well with his cute and childish cheeks, he rubs his head while the tall one speaks first:

He flashes a kool aid smile while saying, "I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi," I couldn't help but be amused how well he fit into the cultural stigma. Black hair, brown eyes, a light tan, and ever-present smiles; he seems like he's just a happy guy.

Behind him, the silver haired one grumbles to himself, so Yamamoto spoke for him, "That guy behind me is Gokudera Hayato. He claims he's the right hand man, but he better watch out for me." His grin gets wider as the silver gorilla goes berserk. I already kind of like this Yamamoto, he likes to pick on people.

I look over to my eye's copy-catter as he was standing himself up. Reborn waits till he is fully erect before knocking him down once more, "You're just no good Tsuna. Can't even introduce yourself."

Was this really the candidate for Decimo? We're doomed.

I rub my head and give them a wave, "Cool. You know my name, so now we can just deal with each other until the year is over."

Before they could even respond, I was already walking away. I didn't come here to make friends—I came to get strong. And these people? As nice as they are (except the silver one), nice people can easily betray you too. My only goal is to get to Xanxus; to walk with the power players of the world. I lay down in an area away from the lot of them to enjoy the picturesque scenery. I close my eyes, trying to take it all in, take in all the pain and suffering from these past 7 months. Can I get to Xanxus in a year? No, I will—I have no other choice. My eyes open in determination. I know my first plan of action; I just need to get that baby to talk. I look up to watch the Sakura fall around me. So beautiful. Hopefully I can do this with those guys one day…

As I was falling away in my teen Varia fantasies, they were put to a complete stop as Haru and Kyoko stood above me. It took me a second to realize they were there, but when I did, it was very obvious how badly they scared me:

"Ho Shit!" My eyes widen from their sneakiness  
>They both jump as well, Haru yells, "Hahi!"<br>"You can give someone a heart attack doing that!"  
>Kyoko laughs, "We're sorry! We just wanted to talk to you, since you looked lonely."<br>I was feeling lonely. Damn, she's a perceptive one. "Yeah, just thinking. You know how that goes."

The two girls give me soft, worrisome expressions as I bite my lip in a bummed manner while sitting in a fetal position. I'm guessing that they took my body language as an invitation since they both sat next to me and looked at one another in a way that one could assume they weren't really sure how to continue the conversation. I didn't really mind considering the fact I didn't really want to bring up past. Looking at the both of them, I couldn't imagine why they would even be hanging out with us other than the notion that maybe they weren't aware of the 'mafia game,' as Yamamoto put it. I chuckled quietly, thinking that it was a funny name.

Haru asks, "Is it a guy you miss?" Scratch that—they both are. Scary. That, or my face is an open book.  
>"Sigh, I miss a lot of people." Why am I saying this?<br>Kyoko  
>tries to comfort me, "It must have been hard to leave all your family in Sasebo…" Sasebo? Oh yeah…"Yeah it was, but I chose to do it. So I'm just being dumb, feeling sorry for myself."<br>All of us were silent, until Haru announced.  
>"Well you don't need to be sad anymore, we'll be your friends!" Did I just get befriended out of pity? Hmm, fake friends could prove useful. I wouldn't have to mess with trying to be friends with the three stooges behind me.<br>I let my eyes roll to the sheepish feeling in my gut, "Uhh, yeah… that sounds great…" For being a genius, I just fucked up.

They both smiled wide and started laughing. What the hell? I freaked out from the lack of jokes, and only looked back up at the Sakura. I can already see where this is going. Let's hope this year will pass quick.


	3. Extra: Behind Closed Doors

**Do do shawoop.  
><strong>don't ask.

Lol, so. This isn't an actual chapter. It's more of an extraneous piece of writing that goes along with the story and provides a little more insight into the meeting in chapter 2 that Orabella/Teru didn't see...

Hope you like.

**Now to Bust Out the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,168

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim rights to the OC Orabella ManicciTeru Mizuno

Please give props to Ausumist, Siela Mist9x, and SakuraMirror for being very wonderful betas.

=Advice/Comments is loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>Inside the office of Timoteo—Vongola Nono—sat the hollow air of tension, as they all knew why they were there. Ganauche III sat in his favorite chair inside the office, pissed that the Ninth would make him watch what was coming; he really didn't like the idea of letting his little sister go off to fulfill her assassin dream—he wanted her to go back to the Ora he knew. He snorted, thinking how she may end up changing her mind when she realizes what the Ninth and Iemitsu have decided on her behalf. He is really going on the hope she will. His 300 euro bet with Schnitten Brabanters depends on it too.<p>

His ear twitched to the sound of a pen dropping, making him look up to see Dino Cavallone now crouched to the floor, picking it up and off the floor. 'Che, klutz,' he thought. And he was right: Dino was the biggest klutz that most would ever meet (without his subordinates around). Dino never knew, but many other bosses (despite the Cavallone Famiglia's obvious strength) would snicker and refer to him as "Kaptain Klutz" behind his back. If he ever found out, he could thank Coyote Nougat for that one.

Dino placed the pen back on the table and let his eyes wander in the midst of his thoughts. He didn't really want to be here for this meeting, but since the Ninth specifically requested that he help with this scheme, he came. 'I really hope she backs out of this,' he thought. 'She really isn't cut out for what she's asking for…What could have possibly happened when she disappeared, to make her want this?' The memories of the many times he has met her came to view. Watching this girl, who had a smile as bright as the golden sun, running around the gloomy hallways, making the air around her seem bitten with lemon zest. Her name was so fitting. But in the times he has seen her since she went missing a few months ago, the zest was gone. Her exuberant, golden eyes have tarnished to a duller shade, and her smile nonexistent. He never asked, but he wondered what happened. Her family didn't really associate with Manicci Famiglia side, but they were nowhere to be found on the Vongola half either. 'What the hell happened?'

He stared at his vans for a moment before giving a glance to Iemitsu, who was leaning against the Ninth's desk like he was, but carried a serious disposition. Dino looked away from him and made a deep sigh. "I hope she doesn't end up going through this…"

Iemitsu and Ganauche both looked over to Dino, who made the dismal remark. Ganauche only grumbled and focused back on his watch as Iemitsu responded, "I think Japan really would be good for her, but not under these circumstances."

Ganauche decided to add his two cents, "You know she won't go through with this. She has bark, not bite."

Dino looked over to both of them and Iemitsu riposted, " I wouldn't say that about her anymore. Since she saw that Xanxus and finally spoke, that girl has been on her silent warpath; I think she might be serious."

Dino asked, "Xanxus?"

They both looked over and realized that Dino obviously wasn't aware of what happened. Iemitsu stayed silent, but Ganauche decided to let him in on what happened. If Dino was being held responsible of her, along with Reborn, he deserves to know.

"Ora—"

Iemitsu interrupted, "Ganauche, if the Ninth hasn't told him, it's for good reason."

"Then let me get in trouble for it later. If Dino is supposed to be watching her, he should know why."

Iemitsu glared at him, "Hmph," and looked away.

Dino was anxious to know what this secret was now. Ganauche was right with Coyote when it came to loyalty to the Ninth; if the Ninth told him to jump, he would ask how high. He watched the tension between him and Tsuna's dad until he started:

"You remember how the Ninth sent Xanxus out for a really important mission close to a year ago?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"Ninth sent him on a mission to the Giegue stronghold."

"The Giegue? What business would the Vongola have sending the Varia to them?" Dino was now imagining the worst.

"The Giegue found out that Ora's dad had been working under Verde, and have gotten a hold of a lot of good information and technology from him, as well as the secret about the Arcobaleno."

Dino already knew what he was going to say.

"They also found out that he told his daughter what he knew."

"What?" Dino had not expected that part. He almost didn't want to hear the rest. "Then did they—"

"Yeah, they took all of them, except the youngest, Amato. They killed him before they took Ignazio, Dianora, and Orabella all to their stronghold."

And Dino said the rest, "And Orabella is the only one who came back…"

"Yeah, and she's been on this idea that Xanxus is some kind of god, since."

Dino, "And that's why she wants to join the Varia? This is ridiculous, why did the Ninth send Xanxus?"

"I don't know. Brow and I wanted to go, but he was certain that he wanted Xanxus to do it."

"Okay," Dino responded, "But why would Xanxus even go over there and get her? He doesn't care about some girl."

"He wants the position of the Tenth. And come on, that guy doesn't even need a reason to kill someone."

Dino chuckled at his blunt honesty, but decided he didn't need to hear any more. He couldn't even imagine what she felt, the pain she was still feeling. He almost felt the need to hug her, even though they weren't even close; they could barely be considered acquaintances. Iemitsu watched Dino's troubled face scrunch its eyebrows and snort in confusion. 'I hope he doesn't tell her he knows, she won't take that well.' Dino was about to ask Iemitsu why he wanted her to go to Japan, but the door swung open, revealing the reclusive girl they were just talking about. He looked away in anguish—who was he to talk about her like this?

Ganauche gave his little sister once glance and Iemitsu watched her attentively. Iemitsu knew this wasn't going to turn out well, but he also wouldn't go against the Ninth. If he thought cutting ties with her was the best way to get rid of her newly stemming rebelliousness, then Iemitsu would let him do what he wanted. It's not like Ora was really his niece in the first place.

Ora's eyes looked over to the Ninth as he kindly pushed her in his office—it was time. Ganauche couldn't help but laugh at her "deer in the headlights" look. 'Yep, she's not going anywhere.' Ora gave him an angry frown as she walked in; Dino thought it was cute. He then remembered a time she gave him that same expression while he teased her "lousy backhand springs." She gave him that look and then twisted it into a sneer as she kicked him in the crotch. He looked away and tried his best not to grab himself from the painful memory.

Now sauntering into the middle of the room, the men all watch her drop her bags. 'Damn, she better not expect me to carry all that shit for her,' Ganauche thought. Iemitsu could easily read Ganauche's expression and rolled his eyes, 'such an ass, it's a wonder why Ora even likes being around him.' Dino and the Ninth watched Orabella react to Coyote's entrance by running over to him.

"Uncle Coyote!"

Orabella couldn't be happier seeing Coyote; next to Ganauche, she loved him dearly. She wished he were an actual uncle to her. Coyote was just as happy to see her, giving her a hug back in the best way he could—it was probably the last one he would give her for a very long time.

"It's good to see you too, but now isn't the time little Ora, or should I say Mizuno?"

The three men all flinched. Did the Ninth really decide to tell her like that?

Ganauche sent a glare over to the Ninth, angered for the first time in a long time; this was a new low. Iemitsu noticed the glare, but looked away. Dino was shocked with how this was uncoiling—he didn't want to be here anymore. At all.

The Ninth looked back at Ganauche dominantly while Orabella tilted her head in confusion and responded, "Huh?"

Ganauche instantly stood down, and smiled to himself lividly. He not only officially lost 300 euros, but the Orabella he knew was probably gone for good. 'Timoteo, you just fucked up, bad.' Dino gripped the edge of the desk, completely aware of all the tension that had just manifested.

The Ninth cleared his throat, "That's why I brought you in here."

Orabella turned back to him, and he felt that what he was doing might not be the best path, way more than usual. But one thing that made him the boss was his unwavering resolution. He gave her a deep stare, trying to prepare himself for her incalculable reaction. He couldn't—Iemitsu knew that he didn't have the heart to be the bad guy, so he decided to take the heat:

"Since there is the possibility that the Giegue family is still looking for you, it was decided that changing your name and family history would be for the best."

Coyote watched her back tense up as her temper flared. Finally looking up, Dino watched the girl who used to smile like the golden sun, grow colder as her face went from one of confusion, to fear, and ending in fury. 'This isn't what Dianora would want for her. I bet she's crying to the sight of this.'

Orabella finally asks, "And what does that include?"

The Ninth knew it was time to speak. His brows furrowed for a second before announcing, "Any record of Orabella Manicci has been erased. Your name is Mizuno Teru. You will be transferring to the Namimori Prefecture from Sasebo Prefecture, in Nagasaki."

Ganauche only smirked as his torment grew—he was 2 seconds away from breaking the chair under him. But in some kind of weird calculation, they all looked up to Orabella at the same time; they watched everything that meant Orabella, everything golden, shatter like glass. Her heart was ripping at the seams, screaming bloody murder the way her voice did when they dug the sword through Amato's throat.

She mutters out, "So everything that's happened… all my memories with the family… They're just gone?"

No one spoke.

Ganauche watched her lips tremble, and his smirk faded; he was more than ready to plead with her to stop this whole assassin fantasy. He would kneel to her if he had to. He couldn't watch this girl, who was like a precious little sister, give him a look like that. He promised Ignazio he wouldn't let her ever hurt like that—and he just failed them both.

Dino saw how Ganauche was not handling this well at all, and no one else would even utter a word to this flower who was shriveling up to die. Though he felt out of place doing it, he tried to comfort her with an explanation. "They just think—"

"Who are you to console me? We aren't even close. I don't need your pity."

Orabella's heart was no longer hurt, but was seething in betrayal. The Ninth knew for sure that he probably made one of the biggest mistakes of his life—next to the Cradle Affair.

Iemitsu and Coyote could see she was near flipping the switch. Before Coyote could think of the best thing to say, Iemitsu gave him a nod, knowing that the only way of getting to her was logic. She was a constantly calculating mind, taking everything around her like an equation; she rarely missed a detail.

"This is for your protection. If the Giegue clan knows we sent you to where Decimo is, they will only see it has a chance to kill two birds with one stone. You're smart—you know it's the truth."

Ganauche could see it perfectly; Iemitsu was a fucking idiot.

Dino didn't understand what aim Iemitstu was going for when he tried to put the situation on the grander scale, but he knew by the look that was twisting in her eyes, that it didn't work. And Dino was right, because Orabella was feeling like she was better off dead—in the Giegue stronghold.

She finally acknowledges and submits, "You're right, Iemitsu. Or should I call you Sawada-dono?"

Iemitsu gives her a shocked expression from his plan obviously making the situation worse. Dino and the Coyote were both wishing that they had not even come to this. Coyote was feeling the shittiest, since he had to be the one to break it to her in a sense. 'She'll probably never forgive me for this.'

Ninth tries to soothe the pain, "Ora…"

But Orabella stops him in his tracks, "Ora? Who's that? My name is Mizuno Teru, and I have a plane to catch, Nono-shi*."

There was a moment of silence to take in the honorific she just used. Orabella had distanced herself away from them all completely. Xanxus was the only thing driving her forward now. They threw her to the wolves, and she was going to show them that she would take it. Ganauche pinched the top of his nasal cavity, trying to anchor himself again while Mizuno furthered the gap:

"I need all my assets transferred into a personal account to use as I see fit. When I get to Namimori, I will find my own lodging and take care of myself. There's no need for you to take care of a stranger."

Coyote couldn't stand the way she was taking it, so he tried to break it to her a better way, but gets lost in own emotions and yells. Turning her around, "Ora! Don't talk to Ninth like that, we are doing this for you to be safe."

But he really was too late. If he had spoken instead of Iemitsu, things really wouldn't have swung so badly. Coyote could only watch a small tear push its way out as she mumbled, "Who is Ora? My name is Mizuno." She couldn't even face him when saying this.

The Ninth watched his most loyal guardian let go of her in defeat. This really didn't go the way he wanted. He intended to show her the real face of the mafia, so she would stay as she is, but she is now running in headfirst. He thought this small thing would nip this evil that was growing in her, just like Xanxus, but it seems he will have to get more unrelenting. He will break her before she hurts any of the people around her—the family's future depends on how the upper echelons handle themselves. She will have to act appropriate if she wants in. Reminding himself why he was doing what he was doing, he called her bluff:

"Mizuno Teru, you will stay at the residence of Sawada Tsunayoshi, which is headed by Sawada Nana. You will stay there until ordered otherwise. Ganauche will escort you to the Sawada residence, where you will then be under Decimo's Tutor, Reborn's, command. Dino will come and check on you occasionally, in place of me. From your arrival at the Sawada residence, you will receive further instruction. Welcome to the Vongola family."

Ganauche 'couldn't believe this shit.' Neither could Dino.

'So this was it? All the love and tender memories—erased?' The now Mizuno ground her teeth to stop the tears. Clenching her fists for a moment, she releases them, along with the anger. She found no point being angry at strangers. Ganauche and Dino watch her expression harden while walking to the to the Ninth—what the fuck is she doing now? Ganauche stands from his uncertainty. Iemitsu and Dino's eyes trail her and Coyote-who was following behind her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. It was like slow motion as the world graced Mizuno with such an audience to watch her kneel in front of the Ninth. The Ninth's eyes welled with tears as his hand rose forward. He knew what she was up to all along. Mizuno lightly grasped his hand, leaning in to kiss the ring bearing the Vongola crest—just like her parents always had.

Orabella was officially gone—forever.

Now standing, Mizuno gives the Ninth one last stare before grabbing her bags and walking out the door. Ganauche had many things he wanted to say the Ninth in distaste, but they wouldn't help. He could only try his best to get his little sister back before it was too late. He gave a nod to his boss and walked out to take their newest member to Japan.

This left Dino, Coyote, Iemitsu, and Timoteo all in the edgy atmosphere that was left behind. Dino had nothing to say, and no desire to be there after all the shit he just saw, so he gave all three a silent nod before taking his leave as well. He had a lot to think about from today, especially if Ora—Mizuno was now in his "care" so to speak. So with only Iemitsu, Coyote, and Timoteo in the room, the tension dispersed a little; this was a very small and closed, circle of trust. But Iemitsu was so disgusted with this little scheme the Ninth pulled, bringing all the people she cared about the most, except Dino, and crushing her to pieces in front of us—it was fucked up. He only straightened his tie, ran his hand through his hair, and began to leave. He had a meeting with Lal Mirch, along with his subordinates, to be at.

He was almost out the door when Timoteo finally spoke, "Do you think I did the wrong thing?"

He raised an eyebrow, "The worst."

The Ninth didn't need him to spell it out further, and nodded to him in dismissal. The Ninth boss of the Vongola then looked at his most trusted guardian and vented, "I regretted this all the moment I led her into the room, but she needs to understand her place."

Coyote only nodded to the response, knowing his opinion didn't really matter that much. There were a few moments of silence before the Ninth asked his guardian, "So how are the meetings with the Giegue going?"

"Brow Nie is over there now and getting them to disclose the information we wanted from them."

"Hmph, it really was unfortunate what happened to Mizuno, but this really has worked to our advantage. They will submit to us easily now."

* * *

><p>-Shi* is an honorific used my journalistsreporters in reference to someone/anyone of higher social standing. It's a very distant honorific.


	4. First Day

**Hellos to my Fellos**

this is a new and improved version of chapter 3 as of 7/14/11  
>it was originally longer, but out of personal preference, I cut it about half way and turned that part into another chapter.<p>

I just don't like the beginning chapters to be too long.

Anywhoo!

[I do not own any KHR characters] I own the OC Teru Mizuno/Orabella Manicci

Please give props to my betas _Ausumist_, _Siela Mist9x_, and_ SakuraMirror_.  
>They are amazing.<p>

=Advice and Comments are loved=

**Enjoy!  
>.Captain.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uhh, what is that?"<p>

My finger points to the uniform hanging on the closet door. The little baby, who was sleeping at the foot of my bed, now lets me see a small smirk before responding:

"That's your school uniform."

I'm looking at the crest on the blazer, "This says Namimori Junior High."

"So?"

"I'm sixteen. I should be in high school."

"Then I expect nothing less then A's."

"I'm not going to junior highl! I'm passed high school level!"

"Don't worry, I'll provide supplemental work." Ugh…

He gets off the bed and begins to leave then room. I immediately grab for the pillow on my bed, and yell into it as loud as I possibly could. These last few days had been beyond the realms of my expectations. It was frustrating, to say the least. Staring at both of the computers on my desk (one mine, and the other my dad's), the frustration fumes further from my lack "assassin training" I was expecting. This, along with the negative interactions I've had with "Dumb Decimo" were eating away at me.

But I did feel bad. I mean, I am really mean to Tsuna—and I try not to be—but I can't get passed they way he acts towards the people around him. He has friends that are totally devoted to him, but he runs away from them like a little girl. He's even disrespectful to his mother! And she doesn't think anything of it! AGH! If I were him, I'd be the damn near the happiest girl in the world. What I would give to have my old life back. My head shakes in annoyance as I toss the pillow back on the bed. With a fluff of my hair, I put on the stupid uniform on since I knew I wasn't getting out of this.

* * *

><p>A sigh escapes while looking at myself in the mirror, taking in my new outfit. I didn't like the blazer at all, so I threw that thing in the trash. The shirt wasn't too bad; it looked like the shirts I wore for primary school in Italy. Hah, I remember when Grandpa and Amato would pick me up from primary school, and then we would all go out for gelato. I look to my feet to realize my eyes have glossed over in tears. The distorted picture of the floor quickly diminishes when I rub my eyes with the balls of my hand. "(Sigh) Now is not the time." I grab my computer and phone, shoving them in the satchel the school issued me while walking out of the room.<p>

I tried to hustle to the stairs, but find myself on the ground after somehow tripping over Tsuna. "Ahh, baka!"

He's now picking himself up, "Uwahh, sorry."

I start to get up as well, "It's whatever."

He looks at me now, "Why's your face red?"

"None of your business! Just stay away from me!" I didn't want him to figure out I was just crying.

"HIII!"

As much as I immediately wanted to say sorry, I didn't. I just picked myself up, along with my belongings, and followed the smell of breakfast. I'll try and apologize later—when I'm not feeling so dumb.

In the kitchen now, my excited expression turns to one of confusion: what the hell is all this stuff? Where's the bacon? But I knew better than to disrespect Nana, so I sat at the table and waited for Nana to tell me to eat. Though everything had a suspicious look to it, besides the rice, I grabbed a little bit of everything to be polite. Plus, mom always told me to try everything served to you—try at least two bites. Of course, mom never told me that Japanese cuisine was so good! I ended up eating three helpings of everything. After watching me eat, Lambo called me a crocodile, but I think he meant hippo. That kid cracks me up.

While I figured it would be a good time to leave the table and head for school, I was happy just sitting and listening to everyone in the kitchen acting silly. Nana's simple, but large brown eyes danced around all of her guests as she continued cooking and taking care of the kids. She has such a great figure for her age, as well as a young face. I watch her tend to Lambo, getting him more rice, when I realize how she and Tsuna have the same brown hair and round faces. The face shape does wonders for Nana, but makes Tsuna only look more childish.

"Lambo-san wants more egg too!"

Nana's nose scrunches with her pleasant smirk, "Okay sweetie, give me one second."

The little boy was standing on the table and holding his rice bowl out to Nana eagerly. At five or six, the green-eyed boy looked as if he was about to hit a growth spurt with how his body was slightly plumped and cheeks were looking cubby too. But maybe he's just a chubby kid? I shrug my shoulders and decide that I don't really care since he's so funny and cute; I just wanna watch the kid throw around some more of those smoke bombs that are shaped like grenades. Wait what time is it?

Looking at my phone, I see that it's getting close to the time for school to start. I stand, hearing the sound of the chair scooting against the floor when my gaze catches Tsuna barely racing down the stairs. Wow, how long does it take that kid to get ready? What the hell was he doing up there? Jacking off? I can feel a confused expression on my face as Nana starts talking to him:

Nana asks, "Are you going to eat breakfast?"

"I'm late!"

Nana cutely snorts, "Well I did try to wake you up, but you didn't budge." What a lucky kid, I wish I got wake up calls.

He yells back, "Bye!"

Nana then looks at me, "You be sure to enjoy your day too!" I'm feeling dazzled by that smile of hers again.

I smile back, "I'll try. Thank you for the amazing breakfast!" I will always make sure I'm up early for school now.

* * *

><p>I watched Tsuna run out the door as I followed in a casual pace. Closing the door behind me, I was surprised to see him waiting for me. After how mean I was to him this morning, I was expecting to walk alone. As he set off, I jogged a few steps to catch up to him. I was going to attempt having a positive conversation with him:<p>

Twirling a finger through one of my ringlets, "Umm yeah, sorry about this morning… I'm a grumpy riser." I say this, but can't face him while doing so. That embarrassment is still there.

But I catch him looking to me with a childish expression in the corner of my eye, "It was my fault; I wasn't looking."

"Hmph, I guess. If you really want to take the blame," I laugh at the cordial tone in his voice.

He just rubs his head and nervously laughs.

I look ahead in boredom of the situation while ignoring my leg's whines. I wish my leg would just stop being like this. Every day it throbs in pain from the pins that are still lodged in it, is another day my mind spends stuck in the past. I have no time to be stuck in the past. I need to get stronger. But thinking about getting stronger—that damn baby hasn't helped me get stronger in the least. Dino hasn't come around at all either. I swear these guys want me to die. The delusions of my head on the Varia's Christmas dinner platter finally left when a school came into view. I ask, "So this is Namimori?" But I'm completely ignored by the little Decimo running into the crowd. "What a fucking jerk, and I even said sorry."

I lightly jog behind him to keep up; my leg whines a little louder. I hear him say to himself, "Ahh—I wonder how the classes will be split?" I start to think about it as well. What year are all of them in? What year will I be put in? He better of, at least, put me in a class with people close to my age and level of intellect. I deserve at least that. I look for my name like Tsuna informed, while he looked for his own. 2-A? Is that my class? I have no idea about the Japanese school system. I grab my phone and beginning googling for info as Tsuna cries, "Huh? Not in class C either! No way! I HAVE TO REDO THE GRADE?"

He said this while I was looking at the board still, wondering what the ones and twos meant. Does the one mean first grade? Wait, did Tsuna just say that he didn't pass first grade?

I look over to him, "You didn't pass first grade? You're an idiot. Don't tell anyone I live with you." Yep, I took it too far, like usual.

He had a very distraught look as I tried to help him find his name. I point to the name that had stuff pinned around it, "look at that."

"Huh? What's with these fancy decorations?"

"Maybe someone was happy they passed first grade too." These people are retards.

I watch the distraught little Decimo pull off some flowery decorations around the name "Naito Longchamp." Seeing that name, you could easily tell the kid is a foreigner like me, except for the fact that he's an idiot; stickers for passing first grade? I feel sorry for his mother. Either way, with the stickers off, Tsuna's whole expression brightened. With a finger pointed on his name, "Tsunayoshi Sawada" passed the first grade too. Poor Nana.

"There! It was covered!" I can't believe I live with this guy.

He continues to look at the wall, scanning for all his friends as I watch some weird kid get thrown in the air like he made the victory point against the rival school. Damn that looks fun, but I wouldn't dare ask them to do that to me. Seeing the spiked red hair, studs, safety pins stuck on the uniform, and the overall tattered and ragged appearance of the gangly kid led me to the quick verdict that he and his crew are people I didn't want to associate with. They look too weird for me. But man I miss flying in the air like that; if only they hadn't put these stupid pins in my femur. I'll probably never fly like that again. I look over to hear Tsuna now asking about some random person while one of the weirdos I saw behind us is now walking towards us.

"Sawada-kun, I'm out of here, my gaydar is going off."

He gave me an incredulous expression, "Huh?"

I would've explained more, even told him to run, but I look out for numero uno and there wasn't enough time. That stick-figured kid is fucking quick. So in the middle of his 'huh', I was already hurrying away. I feel bad for making him my scapegoat. Seeing how weird that guy is, it probably sucks to be Tsuna right now. I look back once more to see that dumb Decimo candidate looking very uncomfortable, but conclude the past is the past and walk on. Good thing I was walking in the direction I was, cause his pals were now in view; they were probably looking for him. I decide to just walk past them and let them come to me if they want info on their "precious tuna."

"Oi, Mizuno-san!" I look over to see Yamamoto waving me down; Gokudera looks vexed.

They start to walk towards me and I say, "Hey, what's up?" It's easy to be nice to Yamamoto, he's just so happy.

"Have you found out what class you're in?" Yes, keep things light and cordial between us—makes my life easier.

I point to the roster behind me, "Yeah, I checked back there, but left when some creepy guys started harassing the Tsuna…" haha, this will get that silver back gorilla going.

"What! The tenth is in trouble?"

"Oh yeah dude, we better go get him." I love messing with him.

I stand back to watch Gokudera run into the crowd as Yamamoto follows. Those guys are so goofy; Decimo has good friends. As Yamamoto was following Gokudera, he stopped for a second, looked back, and asked, "You're not coming?"

I lied, "Ehh, my leg has a cramp. I'll be there in a second."

"Okay, take care of yourself." He must've caught the lie with how his eyes somewhat tensed to my response.

He smiles and waves at me; I wave back as he runs off. Hmph, he's so ordinary. Looking down at my whining leg, I turn and start walking towards the school—wait, where's my class? "Ah shit! Now I have to go over there." I say this out loud; now people can stare at the new girl who talks to herself-joy. I look over there smugly before I feel someone grab my hand. My eye snap to see Kyoko holding my hand while her friend examines me.

"Ahh Kyoko! You freaking scared me again! Quit being so sneaky!" I said this with a sarcastic expression, even though I didn't want to. I need her, so I don't have to hang with that idiot cousin of mine. Wait, why isn't Haru here too? Meh, what do I care? It's not I really care about her or her whereabouts.

Laughing, "Sorry Mizuno-kun."

The girl asks, "Who's this Kyoko?"

Kyoko laughs for a moment and then says, "Hana, this is Mizuno, Teru. She transferred from Sasebo and lives with Tsuna." Ugh, she just had to tell her where I lived.

I give this Hana girl a good stare, taking in her somewhat plain look. Her face had simple brown eyes and cute freckles that gave her a little more charm than most of the girls I've seen thus far. Overall there was nothing particularly stunning about the brunette standing in front of me with her hands on her hips, but she has this interesting feel about her. It is a cool sense of mystery—I like her.

Hana raises an eyebrow and chuckles, "I bet you're having fun over there." Yep, totally likable—she knows what's up. I'll pretend to be this girl's friend too.

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Loads."

Kyoko then asks, "I saw you were in class 2-a, along with everyone else."

Surprised, "We're all in the same class? Like Me, you, tuna, the gorilla, and Yamamoto?" That damn baby…

She giggles at my remark, "Yep! Hana is too!"

I look at Hana and infer; "At least there will be some normal people in there."

Hana and I both laugh while Kyoko gives us a confused smile. It's probably a good idea to just follow these two—my "school friends."

* * *

><p>Inside the class, I found myself in a truly foreign land; Italian schools were nothing like this. These classes were huge, there's like thirty students in here, and it also looked like students ran it too. Nothing good comes from giving kids power, I know, I've read <em>Lord of the Flies<em>. But staring, dumbfounded by the classroom politics, I didn't catch those boys walk in. "Che! The stupid frizz ball is in our class!" I turn around to see the silver gorilla glaring at me.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

He only grumbles unintelligibly.

Snorting, "You'll regret that." I'll make sure you do, cause one thing I've learned recently is that revenge has no time limit.

Tsuna makes a funny expression while Yamamoto laughs jovially, ignoring the obvious tension.

**"I'm telling you I'm gonna be a mafia boss!"** I turn to the comment.

I make the stink eye and point, "That weirdo is in our class too?" Splugh; the red-headed, rancid fan is acting cute to some guys in the class.

Hana answers, "Yeah, that noisy guy." This sucks… I hate you Reborn.

I just groan and watch the door mysteriously open, "Huh?"

"Everyone please return to your seats, the teacher was unable to come today." Ah crap, I know that voice.

Reborn suddenly appears on the teacher's podium and announces, "I'm the substitute, Reboyama. First, lets introduce the new transfer student. Mizuno, Teru?" Ugh, this baby… One day: boom, pow, straight to the moon. I don't even care how mad Nono would be.

Sitting in a random, empty desk, I walk up to the front of the room silently. All around me are whispers about how I look and possible fan clubs, until that damn Kyoko had to mention that I looked like I could be related to Tsuna—thanks, retard. So now, the once positive whispers turn negative; people are now assuming that I'm no good too. These damn eyes of mine… I just ignored the comments and stood next to the desk saying, "My name is Mizuno, Teru. I'm transferring from the Sasebo Prefecture in Nagasaki through the Japanese Student Exchange Program. I will be here for one year, so in that time, please treat me kindly."

The room was silent. Did I do something wrong? Did I accidentally speak another language? I look at Reborn to only see his sleeping bubble, telling me I'm on my own. We so aren't friends, not even acquaintances anymore. I just smile to the class and begin to walk back to the empty desk. "Oh Mizuno," Reborn calls, "Move to the seat in front of Yamamoto. The student sitting there can move to the empty seat."

"Uh, okay." What is he planning with that?

* * *

><p>The student and I switched desks quickly since 'Reboyama" looked like he was ready to move on. After getting settled, I look back at Yamamoto giving me a wide grin and a thumb's up. I can't help but giggle in response. Who the fuck gives people the thumbs up anymore?<p>

Reborn starts up again, "Next, it does seem a little early, but let's choose a class president. Any nominations?" Yeah, so not interested; I'm out of here. I raise my hand.

Reborn gives me the nod to speak, "I'm not feeling very well this morning. May I go to the nurse?"

"After you complete this placement test the school requires of new students." What the? I can hear students around me saying my exact thoughts.

"Yes." It was the only response I could think of.

I prance up to him, take the packet, and go back to my seat. Test? Piece of cake. I then look over it to see this is stuff, way beyond even high school; this was stuff my dad was teaching me. With two clicks of the mechanical pencil, my mind and hand synchronize and blaze through the test full of questions on various physics, chemistry, biology, geography, linguistic, and even military science concepts. This guy wanted to know what I know. Nono must have kept a tight lip about me.

I was so absorbed in the test that the students' yells and comments around me only sounded like static. I had no idea what they were talking about nor did I care. My hand scribbled faster, writing answers in various languages and even writing proofs and theorems (in general narration) as the instructions requested. This is probably the hardest test I've ever taken, considering that I haven't gone over any of this stuff in like seven, almost eight months. But my mind continued to roll as my the pen continued to scratch, eventually finishing the test to see that really weird kid now crying in the front of the room.

"Wow, you're done Teru-san?"

I look back to see Yamamoto peeking over my shoulder. I can't believe he is already trying to talk to me with such familiarity. Isn't talking on a first name basis reserved for close friends and boyfriends/girlfriends in Japan? Eh, I'll just let it slide since he's so nice, but I'm still not sure about this smiley guy.

"Uhh, yeah. I just finished right now."

"That test is pretty thick, and you finished it in like 20 minutes."

"It's been 20 minutes? That sucks; I'm getting slow."

I looked at Reborn and walked back up to the podium, giving him the test. He gives me an indifferent stare as I smirk at him in confidence. He mutters, only loud enough for me to hear, "I hope you didn't miss any."

I mutter back smugly, "I didn't."

In the next instant, he looks back to the classroom, announcing that Naito Longchamp (that weirdo) will be the new class president. My head tilts in confusion; how the hell did that happen? If that kid brings a pig head to the class… I swear I'll quit school. I just decide to look past it for now and go home.


	5. Lizard Faced, Spaghetti Lover

**Hickory Dickory Dock  
><strong>the mouse ran up the clock.

Hehe. Kay, so this is the new chapter four (since I don't like the beginning chapter to be too long)  
>edited as of 710/11.

I hope to have chapter 5 edited soon too, sometime within the next week or so.

**And for the Protocol:**

=Advice and Comments are loved=

[I do not own any KHR characters] I own the OC Teru Mizuno/Orabella Manicci

And please give props to _Ausumist_, and_ Siela Mist9x _for beta-ing this chapter for me.

**enjoy**

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>I got back to the house about lunchtime, which I was pretty much thrilled about (more yummy food!). I knocked on the door a couple times before walking in, since this really isn't my house. Inside Nana was walking to the door with a curious expression.<p>

"Teru! Why are you home so early?"

"I wasn't feeling too good, so I came home when the teacher told me I could."

"Oh you poor thing! Let me make you some soup and get you some medicine." This woman makes me miss my mother more…

"I don't think I'll need the medicine, but I'll definitely take some soup."

After this comment, all the kids of the house, along with Bianchi all came out and welcomed me. Lambo asked if I would show him how a crocodile eats again. That silly little cow.

Fuuta asked, "Mizuno-ne, are you going to eat lunch with us?" His deep blue eyes and sweet smile were oozing in affection as his little arms were wrapped around a large book.

I smile, "If you guys want me to." My heart pangs slightly.

I-pin says in Chinese, "I want to see the crocodile eat!" I swear her weird, egg-shaped head wouldn't look so bad if she had more hair.

I laugh and respond back to her in Chinese, "I'll show you how a bunch of animals eat." She gives me a cute smile, along with a dumpling. How goofy… definitely not eating that.

Lambo is now running circles around me and yelling, "Crocodile, crocodile, crocodile!" His black afro is jiggling with every stamp his little foot makes on the floor. Seeing the happily play is really hurting me inside.

We all just laugh at him until I say, "Okay, I'll be back down in a few minutes to play. I just need to get out of this uniform."

All the kids run back into the kitchen, acting like little crazies while I tromp up the stairs-I need to get into my room before I break down. At the top of the stairs, I can feel the tears already streaming and make a silent dash for the door. Shutting the door behind me, my body jumps for the bed, smashing its face into the pillow to muffle my sobs. My heart feels as if someone is squeezing it in their hand while my memory jogs back to Amato screaming my name. Ahh, stop! JUST STOP! I don't want to remember this… I just want all this to disappear. Make all of these bad memories disappear just like I did. A few more minutes of crying helped me get back to my normal self—indifferent and resolute, with a mask of happiness for the kids.

"Sigh, I can't keep having episodes like this… It's the past, there isn't any use in reflecting on it."

My eyes scan the closet for something comfy to change into while my face cools down. Now in soft pair of sweatpants rolled up to my knees, and a white tank top, my face felt normal enough to head downstairs. The door clicks open, revealing the conversation between Bianchi and Nana:

Nana says, "I just can't get over those eyes of hers; she reminds me very much of Papa."

Bianchi retorts, "No, it's just your imagination probably. You should try and call him; you probably just miss him."

Shit. I need to change something.

It's the blonde hair and golden brown eyes we have. Well the eyes are pretty much spot on (lord knows why), but our blondes are different shades. Uncle's blonde is sunnier and bright, as mine is a dull mix of brown and blonde. I used to have bright blonde hair too, but my dad's dark brown hair is starting to kick in and darkened it. So now it's kind of like the shade of the shell of a walnut, with streaks of light. Either way, something has to change, and I really don't favor the idea of shoving plastic in my eyes every freaking morning. I immediately grab my phone and search for Brow Nie's number. With a tap of the talk button on the screen, I wait for an answer:

"Ora? What do you need?" Always so straight to the point…

"Brow, I need a favor."

"Are you alright? Where are you?" Wow, he's totally got the wrong idea.

"Umm, can you teach me how to dye hair, over the phone? I'm in Japan, and need to dye it like asap."

"Hah, you had me so worried… And you're in Japan? Where in Japan? I'm in Tokyo by orders from the Ninth."

"I'm not sure how close it is to Tokyo, but I'm in Namimori staying with Decimo."

"You aren't too far. Let's meet later and I can help you out. I'll text you when I'm free."

"Ahh you are such a lifesaver! I love you Brow. I'm so excited to see you again, so don't forget!"

"I won't. See you soon."

[Click]

* * *

><p>AHHH! YAY! I get to see Brow Nie. I could cry from happiness, but I can't right now—time to play with the kids. Tonight will be so much fun; I just need to find a reason to leave. Uhh duh, hair appointment? I smack myself in the head and march down stairs for fun time.<p>

Once down there, Nana already had the soup ready and waiting for me. The kids' eyes all flared with excitement as I entered the room—Lambo and I-pin were already yelling "Crocodile!" I smile wide as Nana tells me to sit. My bottom finds a suitable spot, and the three musketeers crowd in, ready for the show. As the bowl and spoon were placed in front of me, I look and thank Nana instantly before looking back to the kids.

Their expressions were ravenous, desperate for my first trick. My head swivels, giving them all a skeptical, pirate-like stare while I grabbed the spoon. Lambo, now overwhelmed in excitement, jumps on the table yelling "Crocodile!" I put a spoonful of the miso soup in my mouth just before slapping both of my hands together like a crocodile snaps his jaw shut. They all flinch from the sound and immediately get excited again, now yelling out more animals.

"Eagle"

"Cawww!" Chomp!

"Cow!"

"Moooo!" Glub, glub!

"Snake!"

"Sssss!" Slurp!

It was fun to have them all make their requests and laugh in enjoyment. I missed having these moments with Amato. But it was nice to have little kids his age to play with now; I don't have to long for him too badly; I have three little ones to replace that space in my heart. I didn't really notice that I had spaced out like I did, until I felt a hard thump on my forehead by an afro-cow yelling, "HIPPO!"

I laugh, "I don't know the sound a hippo makes… and I'm out of soup."

The little moo-print boy's eyes begin to well in tears as he says, "Tolerate!" I tilt my head and lean towards him, picking him up and putting him in my lap. He starts to cry loudly, reminding of all the times Amato would run to me, crying that he hurt himself. My heart felt warm as I leaned my head on top of Lambo's and sang (in Italian) the lullaby I would always sing to my precious little brother.

_Ninna nanna, ninna oh,  
><em>_Questo figlio a chi lo do?_

_Se lo do alla Befana  
><em>_se lo tiene una settimana.  
><em>_Se lo do al lupo nero  
><em>_se lo tiene un anno intero.  
><em>_Non lo do a nessuno  
><em>_e lo tengo sempre piu'_

When I finished the song, the little cow, along with everyone else in the room, were all listening to me in silence. It startled me how I didn't even realize what I had just done, and tried to laugh it off. Nana looked at me and said, "That was a beautiful song, I wouldn't have ever guessed you spoke Italian."

My eyes slid away from hers, "My mom was Italian. My parents wanted me to know both languages."

Bianchi added, "I used to sing that song to my dear Hayato—after I gave him lunch." Hmm, I guess Gokudera and Bianchi are related then.

Fuuta exclaimed, "Sing more Mizuno-ne!"

I let out a small laugh, "Another time. How about we play another game?"

I got all the kids to help clean up while thanking Nana again for lunch. Nana smiled and told all the kids to play nice with me as we ran outside to the park nearby.

* * *

><p>After getting back from the park, those three were utterly worn out from our intense sessions of tag and hide-n-go seek. So after five minutes of being in the house, those kids were out, laying around the kotasu. I didn't really know why either, since I know those things are only for the winter. But I told Nana, and we decided to move them to a bedroom. Us girls all grabbed one kid each; I ended up with Lambo. They headed to the room first, while I just held him, now in reverie of the past. There's just something about his dumb little cow that makes me smile. I quickly make myself snap out of it and walk out of the room to find Tsuna, Yamamoto, and that gorilla Gokudera in front of me.<p>

Tsuna yells, "Uwahh—" I smack his mouth shut.

"Shh! He's sleeping."

Gokudera yells, "What'd you do to him!"

I roll my eyes as Yamamoto praises, "Wow, you must be good with kids." He makes such fake sounding comments sometimes; it makes me wonder what he's really thinking with that smile of his.

I just smile and put Lambo in the room with the other ones. Walking out, my phone vibrates, reminding me of my important date. Yay! I look at the text as it reads:

**"I'll be in Namimori in one hour to stay the night, you're welcome to stay with me. Meet me at this address xxxxxxx. It's a beauty shop."**

I make a kool aid smile while responding, **"I'll make an excuse to stay the night. And I'll see you soon! :0)**"

My mind is about to explode in pure happiness.

I run passed the boys to Nana and ask, "My friend Kyoko from school just asked if I may go stay the night with her, is it okay with you?"

I can hear Tsuna freaking out behind me.

Nana responds, "The first day and you've already made friends? I'm so happy for you; go ahead, but be sure to go to school tomorrow and come home."

"Thank you Sawada-san." I smiled wide and bowed (just for the affect)

"Oh you don't have to do all that—just call me Nana."

"Okay Nana, see you tomorrow!"

I run out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. Once inside, I take a few minutes to dance in excitement—ahhh I'm so happy! In the middle of packing my bag I hear a knock on my door. I tell the person to come in. Now in the doorway, was the Decimo-trio, along with Reborn. I tell them to come in and shut the door while I continued to pack:

Reborn gets to the point, "Where are you going?"

Tsuna answers for me, "Isn't she—Oww!" Reborn whipped the grip of his pistol across his face.

"I wasn't asking you."

"I'm going to see Brow Nie tonight since he's in town. I need his help with something." I look Reborn dead in the eyes.

Gokudera then asks, "Brow Nie? That's one the Ninth's guardians—how do you know him?"

"I've been in the family longer." The gorilla is now glaring at me in suspicion.

Reborn takes over again, "Why do you need his help?"

"Eyes." I look at the boys, cluing him in. He's smart enough to understand what I mean from this alone.

Gokudera was about to yell something, but Reborn just spoke over him.

"Go."

"Thanks!" I give him a nod in return.

I had finished packing my bag during the conversation, so I decided to leave now that it was over. I got to the entryway door and yelled bye to everyone when the little baby showed up again. I cocked a brow as he left me with one comment, "You didn't miss any."

I smiled, "I know." Of course I aced his test; school is one of the only things I've ever been good at.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of wandering throughout the town from my phone's off the wall directions (thanks, google maps), I finally found the little shop Brow Nie referred me to. I was literally walking in as he was walking out.<p>

"Umph!" I bumped into him.

"Oh, excuse me." He hadn't realized it was me I guess. "Wait, Ora? I forgot you cut your hair…"

I moved my hair out of my face while laughing, "You cut it Brow."

"I did?"

"Yeah, like a month ago."

He grabs a lock, inspecting the ends, "Hmm, I did a good job."

"Oh Brow… so goofy."

I lean against him and give him a big hug. It felt good to be called my name; he probably forgot that Nono changed it. He looks at me with his lizard tattooed face and gives that small, light grin he rarely shows while extending his arm out to me. I give him another 'Ora' grin and grab his arm as we walk to his hotel room; Oh Brow, always so chivalrous. It's a wonder why he hasn't found a wife. Hmm, might be the whole mafia thing… It keeps a lot of men ending up single.

I look at the bags in his hands, "Can I carry one of those for you?"

"Ladies don't carry bags when a man is present."

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"You're still a lady."

"Hmph, at least you recognize it… Stupid Ganauche."

He just chuckles at my statement. He's been around to see the many moments between Ganauche and I.

After a moment of silence, "So what is in the bags?"

"Your hair dye. Oh, have you eaten dinner?"

"No, but I can make you some spaghetti."

His eyes brighten, "Really?"

"Oh yeah! I'd love to!" They were sparkling at this point.

I was happy that I could repay him. Under the hardened face of this sun guardian, was nothing but a forgetful and chivalrous spaghetti-lover who was really good at cutting hair; god he sounds like a wimp when you put it all together. Good thing he has that intimidating aura about him to strangers, or else he would have never made it in the mafia. I'll be sure to tell the girl I finally approve of the secret of his spaghetti addiction. But I don't see me sharing it too soon; he some how has a thing for the floozies… Yeah, I don't get it.

We took a slight detour to the grocer to get supplies while people stared at us—and our obvious age difference. Brow may be in his early thirties, but I easily see him passing for 24; he's just so handsome. So seeing me, a girl who can only pass for her age, and a 24 year old… It didn't look good at all. But I paid no mind to the stares, since there are no feelings like that between us. He was like another older brother, like Ganauche, only a way better one. This one didn't fuck with me.

As we got to his room, I immediately got started on my signature spaghetti and meatballs while he prepared the dye. I would be a liar to say I wasn't nervous—I've never even considered dying my hair before. And I'm only doing this to keep Nana from putting two and two together finally. It's just a lot easier keeping her in the dark about me, since I'm not really even related to her. I only remember meeting her when I was like four or five. She was just a sunny as she is now. The only reason I even called her Aunt Nana was because of how I always called Iemitsu "Uncle." I remember Nana and my mom being surprised from me calling her Auntie, but Nana took it happily, saying, "I've always wanted a niece! Since I obviously never had a girl of my own!" My mind tried to linger on the memory further, seeing if I could remember what Tsuna looked like back then, but Brow messed up my concentration, telling me the dye was ready.

"Ok, hold on. I'm almost done with the meatballs. After that, it's just putting it all together."

"Ok, then we'll put the dye in just before we eat."

"Cool." My stomach has butterflies. Ugh, not excited.

I finished the spaghetti quickly and let Brow get started. He ushered me to the shower to first wash my hair before setting the dye in. What the fuck is he putting in my hair!

I ask nervously, "Brow, are you sure about this?"

He smiles, "Hmph, you are going to look beautiful in this shade."

"…Okay… If you think so."

* * *

><p>I was so apprehensive, that I could barely touch my helping of spaghetti. Brow was so absorbed in eating all the rest of the spaghetti that he didn't even notice, eventually asking for my share. I took two bites and gave him my bowl. I continued to drink my glass of wine while my stomach twisted further. I was literally to the point of a nervous breakdown when Brow's phone beeped. I looked at him with a look of sheer panic as he announced, "Time to rinse!" He scarfed down the last few bites and pulled me back to the bathroom again. I was already crying.<p>

"Whoa!"

"I know, looks good, huh?"

"Yeah actually."

He lets out a silent laugh, "All that crying for nothing." Yeah, that spaghetti put him in a good mood.

"Shut up. I was scared."

"Fufufu." I roll my eyes. He better not tell Ganauche.

I continue to stare my new look: the same golden brown eyes, same body, but now with almost black hair, that had a forest green tint in it; it was so interesting. And Brow even went the extra mile by getting my eyebrows too, so I looked almost completely different. I shouldn't have any more troubles from Nana now. Brow called my attention while I was still enthralled by myself in the mirror. I look over in question to hear [Click]!

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"For the Ninth."

"Why are you giving Nono a picture! I probably look bad in it!"

"No you don't, you have a cute expression in it. And I think he will be surprised by how much you look like your great grandmother."

"Huh? Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Hmm, I wouldn't know… I never met her."

"Well she was the eighth boss."

"What? There was a girl boss? That is so awesome!"

From here, I continued to prod Brow for more info on my great grandma, Daniela. He didn't know too much about her sadly, since he obviously wasn't really old enough to know her, even then, 'the guardians from each generation don't get too familiar with each other' as he put it. But what he did know was exciting, how she became the boss at a fairly young age, and how she used a crossbow. I was completely engrossed in her story that I didn't even realize we had easily talked till 2 in the morning.

"Oh my god Brow! It's 2am! You're such a bad influence on me!"

He laughs at my sarcasm, "Yeah, that's what happens when you hang with older men."

I felt like there was a double meaning to that statement, but I didn't bother looking into it—I have school in a few hours. So I tried sleeping on the couch in the room until Brow literally threw me in the bed saying, "Ladies don't sleep on couches when there's a bed." Oh, Brow. As much as I wanted to fight with him, I was seriously getting tired. I closed my eyes once to formulate my argument, but I never opened them.

_"Ora, I want to tell you a story today."_

_"What's it about daddy?"_

_"It's a story about the clams, the sea, and the rainbow in the sky."_

_"Daddy, I don't want to hear about clams—you can skip them."_

"_But you are one of the clams… and you're a very important part of the story. Every part of it is important."_

_"Daddy, I'm not a clam… Clams are gross. Can I be a rainbow?"_

_"Though it sounds like being a rainbow is the best, it is actually the hardest path to walk on…"_

_"I don't get it Daddy. Rainbows don't walk."_

_(Laughs) "You'll meet many of the people who walk as rainbows; they're very strong people."_

_"Daddy! Make me a rainbow too!"_

_"I could never make you a rainbow, they—"_

_(Wait… No! Don't stop!)_

I sprung up in a cold sweat, confused by dream. What the hell? I was so freaking close… What could have triggered this memory? The back of my hand rubs away the fuzzy view in my eyes to check the time. 4:30am? Yeah. I'm going back to sleep.

"Is something wrong Ora?" Brow Nie's voice startles me.

"I'm fine. I just had a weird dream. But I'm going back to bed."

"Okay, sleep tight."

"Thanks."

So it seems that I need to finally look at dad's computer. Maybe the further I dig into the Vongola's past, the more I will find out. Seeing as I'm not getting any assassin training, maybe looking into this will help my second mission I hope I don't find anything bad. Meh, I need to get back to sleep; I want to try having that dream again.

* * *

><p><strong>Song translation: (Ninnah-oh)<strong>

Lullaby Lullabu,  
>Who this child I'll bring to?<p>

If I give him to the old witch  
>She will take him for a week<br>If I give him to the black wolf  
>He will take him for a whole year<br>I won't give him to anyone  
>And I'll take care of you my treasure<p> 


	6. Tonfas Bites and Clubs

**Hakuna Matata**

it means no worries, you female dog.

+yeah, it's a redbull moment+

**So...**

this is the new chapter 5: edited as of 7/22/11

I didn't do too much, since it looked pretty good, but there was stuff done.

**And for the Protocol:**

=Advice and Comments are loved=

[I do not own any KHR characters] I own the OC Teru Mizuno/Orabella Manicci

And please give props to _Ausumist_, _Siela Mist9x_, and_ SakuraMirror _for beta-ing this chapter for me.

**enjoy**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>Brow was casually sitting at the table, enjoying his coffee without a care in the world. He could've woke me up a little earlier. Knowing him, it was done out of his need to be nice to the ladies…. Pleh. I looked in the kitchen to see a cup, steaming from the mouth, as well as a small plate with two pieces of toast. Next to the small breakfast sat all the condiments for coffee and toast; that Brow, poor guy can't even cook, but he still tried to make me something. I look back at him and smile—what I would do for a boyfriend like that lizard-etched man in the future…<p>

"Thanks for everything Brow. I really missed you." At this point, I no longer cared what that baby would do to me for being late.

"I'm glad I could help." I finished preparing my coffee and sat across from him.

"So you do know, that you aren't supposed to call me Ora?"

"Yeah, but I don't like Mizuno."

"Well I'm happy you don't."

For the next ten minutes we just sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. I'm sure he was reading the news on his phone—since he's one of those types—and I was having an intense thinking session about that dream. I'm a clam, a.k.a Vongola (thank you, captain obvious). All three are equally important; so they all make a third of the pie? And the Arcobaleno walks the hardest path? What defines 'the hardest path?' If they have the hardest, do they all have a path then? What are the outside forces that define these paths? All of this gives me a headache; I hate not knowing the answers—it pisses me off. Lips puckered to the side, my nails scratch against the small itch on my arm. I would've have thought on it more, but Brow's phone rang, the driver telling us he was here. We both grabbed our things and headed down to the lobby to take off.

"What time does school start?"

I laugh nervously, "Ten minutes ago?"

"Hmm, give me a piece of paper."

"Uhh, okay…"

I didn't really understand what we has thinking with the paper (I never really know what to expect with him), then again, my focus is a little more in tune with the hot guy running down the street right now. But I gave him my notebook anyways and took a second to watch Brow pat his head to make sure his hair is in place. That silly Sun Guardian, so hair conscious of that hair of his. The man's hand digs into the pocket of his perfectly tailored Hermes suit and pulls out a super fancy looking pen. Figures, he would be the weird guy that has a fancy pen, just cause he can. Then I watch as the pen glides across the paper, writing something really fast as we continue down the road. With Brow's silence and the hot guy way behind us, I decide to just stare out the window till we got to the school; not too concerned with what he was doing.

We finally pull up to the front gates when he hands my notebook back to me, along with a note to Reborn, asking to pardon my tardiness. That baby will probably beat me more if I give this to him… But I just thank the lizard man with the perfect bob and give him one last hug as he puts a small box in my hands. I tilt my head to the side in confusion; the box looked exactly like a ring box from a jeweler's, except for the hinged side that always perfectly opens the surprise…

"Uhh, what is that?" I was a little worried.

"A small gift. Since I won't see you for a while." Yeah, that just killed my wishful thinking.

"That sucks."

"Open it. I want to take a picture of you with it."

"Pleh… Okay." I see how he is—sucking up to Nono through me.

I open the box to find a small hairpin that had a small daisy on it. It's pretty cute, not to mention it will help keep my hair in place. I guess I'll allow him to use me as a suck up method this one time…

"Aww, it's cute Brow, thanks. Too bad Ganauche can't do awesome stuff like this."

"That's because he doesn't have sisters. Nor has he ever kept a girl for very long." Damn, that was cold Brow, airing out his dirty laundry. I like it. Tell me more.

"Hee hee, I guess. But wait, you have sisters?"

"Yes, they're all younger than me."

"Wow, wouldn't have guessed." His personality is starting to finally make sense…

"Go to school now."

"Oh yeah, crap!"

* * *

><p>I dash inside the building and up the stairs as fast as I could, without my leg aching too much. I slid the door open furiously, scaring the whole class. Nice. They all were staring at me as I now saw that "Reboyama" was out substitute again; I'm so dead.<p>

"Please excuse my tardiness Reboyama-sensei." I give a crooked, frightened smirk.

"Do you have an excuse?"

"Umm yes?" I walk up to the podium, "Here you go."

He holds the note while informing, "Grab this packet."

I snort, "Thanks." Freaking Brow… you're so lucky that I love you.

I look to see Gokudera only rolling his eyes at my presence while Tsuna looks at me curiously. What's his problem? Then I noticed that the whole class was staring at me. What the hell? Wait, my hair… oh yeah. I get to my desk to notice Yamamoto was passed out cold in his desk; god how I want to just slam my hand against his desk, just to see how he reacts. But before I could actually execute my messed up prank, a piece of chalk whizzes past me and crowns Yamamoto's disheveled head.

"No sleeping in class."

His body snaps up in surprise as I begin to roll in laughter. That face was priceless—he looked as if he saw a ghost. Just as I was really beginning to relish the moment, I feel something hit me upside the head too. It felt as if Ganauche did one of those really painful flicks on me.

"Oww!"

"Tardy students stay quiet." Che, asshole.

Yamamoto continued to rub his head as I turned around and started my work. Another one of these ridiculous tests? This sucks. I can't wait for this year to be over already. I just rush and get it done so I can sleep the rest of the period away.

The bell rings for break, and everyone starts to mingle. I was just about to pull my laptop out when I hear Kyoko begin to talk to me:

"Mizuno, you dyed your hair?" Yep, that's what the stares were about…

"No, this is my natural color. So I decided to dye it back to what it originally was." Yeah, this lie might work.

"Oh, well it's really pretty."

"Thanks."

Hana comes up now, "I like your hair too. Why were you late?" Shit.

"Umm, I—"

"We need to talk." Gokudera is now in front of my desk, glaring at me.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, stupid frizz ball." This bastard.

"No thanks. I'm headed to the nurse's office. I don't feel good anymore. Must be the gorilla stench."

He starts yelling something, but I just tune him out. I seriously hate that asshole. I'd kill him—if I knew how.

* * *

><p>After about five or so minutes of wandering, I find a long flight of stairs leading to the roof. Wow it is cool up here; you can see the entire town. I can even see where I stayed with Brow here. God I miss Italy. I miss Grandpa, Coyote, and even Uncle. Bah! These superfluous emotions are such nuisance; I wish they would disappear. Stupid emotions. I take a deep breath before easily scaling on top of the entryway to the roof—no one will find me here.<p>

I just laid here with my eyes closed for a bit, before starting a game of 'guess what that cloud looks like.' That game didn't last too long, considering I had no one to play with—no friends, no fun. I ended up spending my time staring ceaselessly into the sky, pondering nothing, caring about nothing. It was pretty awesome just being here. I was in no way moving: my body was still, my mind was still, and my heart was still. It was one of those moments that just trip you out—like an alcoholic's "moment of clarity", or even that moment when someone "meets God." Mine just happened to be a moment of nothingness—absolute zero. I was so lost in my absolute zero moment, that I didn't even here the quiet footsteps of my surprise guest.

"Skipping class is against school rules."

I went back to 'one,' "Huh?"

"Disruption of the Peace will not be tolerated, I will bite you to death." What the fuck? That didn't even make sense.

"Wait… aren't you disrupting my peace? I was just hangin out man. You're the one being a pest."

I don't know what I said, but I could tell I did something, cause this back-haired guy who looked too old for middle school (like me) now had a pair of tonfas in his hands—this guy is fucking crazy. My eyes widened and I roll to barely escape the tonfa that was now clobbering the roof. Did he seriously just put a crack the concrete?

Okay, scratch crazy. This guy's a fucking animal.

I rolled backwards and jumped off the roof's entryway to try and evade him more. What the hell did I even do to deserve this? The animal continues his barrage of attacks, violently throwing his arms in every which direction my body was now avoiding. This is about time I'm thanking the many years I spent, dedicated to gymnastics. With the quick reaction impulse I learned from that, I wouldn't be alive right now, cause this guy is trying to kill me.

"Stop running away, herbivore."

"Herbivore? But I eat meat? Oh shit!"

I threw my head back, barely missing again, his tonfa that now beat a small crater into the doorway. This guy must be friend of Gokudera's, that fucking gorilla! I'll for sure kill him now, or at least severely hurt him. The attacks continue and I am now getting worried; I was only dodging and evading, but this still makes my leg hurt, I don't know how much more of this I can do. I heard the door's handle being fumbled, and turn to it in heedless reaction. Fuck, the guy! I turn back too late. Thank god it was my good arm, but I am now feeling an extremely powerful pain shoot through my body. The force of his swing sent my body pounding against the ground.

"Nnn!" I tried to hold the pain in. If I can't take this, I'll never get to the Varia.

He stops and lets his steel blue eyes take a good look at me as I glare back.

"Oh! So you want to continue?"

"That's enough for now, Hibari." Reborn is now standing in front of me. Wait, that thing has a name?

"Oh, hello baby." Wait, he knows Reborn?

"There's no point in beating up an injured girl that's so weak. Why don't you wait until she's a better challenge." Damn, I thought I was messed up.

The snakey, intimidating guy now squinted his eyes at me in fury as he stood down. Okay, I won't complain about the work anymore Reborn, you win. The rooftop door shut, leaving Reborn and I alone as I tried to catch my breath.

"School's over."

"Really?"

"It was a half-day today, since they are doing club recruitments today. I want you to join a club."

"Why? I can't play sports until the pins come out."

"I got orders from the Ninth about that; he found you a doctor around here to take care of it."

"Well that's good news."

"You don't have any fighting experience."

My eyes turn away from him, "That's what I'm here for…"

He doesn't say anymore and walks away, and I found myself annoyed with the remark. "Agh, he makes me mad."

I guess it's off to find a club.

* * *

><p>I was walking out the building when my eyes caught Tsuna talking to some old lady. What a weird kid. Heading over to him, to see what clubs the school had, I was quickly stopped mid-step:<p>

"Hey Sawada-chan, Mako-tin!" Oh no… not him.

That creepy Longchamp kid was in the middle of his ridiculous entrance while I was instantly going the opposite way; that kid seriously makes my skin crawl. What a weirdo. Being within 10 meters of the guy bugs to the point of agony. So I decide to wander around the school, watching the various clubs trying their car salesmen techniques to lure me in. My favorite has to be the boxing kid. That guy is wild—in an intensely awesome way. He has no car salesman tactic, and he doesn't even have technique. He only has eyes that burn with the "extreme" passion he constantly rants about, as well as an overly intimidating aura; so cool. I would hang out with a guy like that, just to keep that creepy Longchamp kid away. Just as I heading over to talk to 'Captain Extreme,' that dumb Decimo and that freak Longchamp had to show up. Dammit! Fucking jerks; I'll get Tsuna for this later. I walk away in indignant defeat—bitches.

Letting out a sigh, I walk inside the building, tired of all my options outside. In here are more of the dinky, lame clubs. Oh yeah, these ones I can totally do, since they require little to no effort. Walking up and then down the hallway, my eyes caught a door, hidden by all the clubs' stands. "What's in there?" Stopped in my place, my head cocks to the side, curiously attempting to peek inside the hole in the corner. "Che, figures." I can't see in there. I guess I'll just have to walk in there. Getting closer, my eyes spot the corner of something blue… Wait is that a tumbling mat? My feet quicken, curiosity growing. Now in the doorway, I see a room that could be called a gymnast's dream. A spring floor, vaults, a pair of uneven bars, rings, a balance beam, tons of spring boards with long tumble mats, and even a pommel horse; I'm in heaven. How long has it been since I've attempted a round off full front? Or even an X-out, or Arabian?* It's been too long.

I can feel my body burn in elation of my memories. I look around the room for anyone else before unbuttoning my shirt and taking off my skirt, leaving me with only my tank and spanks I always wear underneath. I could feel a grin emerge as I finally slipped my shoes and socks off—just one run Ora. I take a few deep breaths while I stare at the tumbling mat that is stretched in front of me. How long are these things again? I think the running mat is like 10 meters, while the tumble expanse is like 25 meters. I don't think I will make it all the way to the dismount mat; it's been too long. All right, three more deep breaths and I'll go for it. Three, sigh. Two, fwooo. One, hahh. Now.

My eyes stay glued open the whole time while my body instinctively goes through the motions, flying down the mat as if I haven't missed a practice. Everything was perfectly in sync as I dismounted with an Arabian, my favorite trick of all. Now sticking the floor, I couldn't help but feel the buzz that I always feel after 'hitting my run on point,' as dad would say. Within the pants for oxygen, is a smile that feels so good. I hope this is a club. But as always, what goes up must come down, because now my leg is now aching worse than it did after the surgery (of course, I was on drugs then). I drop a knee, gripping the parts of my femur where the pins are and clench my jaw hard enough to crack my teeth.

"Aghhh."

"That wasn't bad."

I can tell who it is, but am in too much pain to look up to him, much less respond.

"…How long have you practiced tumbling?"

After a few breaths, I finally respond, "(Pant) Since I was four."

"Your level is above the average teenager."

I finally look up to the little baby, "My dad was making me aim for the Olympics." No lie.

He is silent for a moment. "You're leg needs to be fixed."

I pick myself up, "Great deduction, Sherlock. Want a cookie?"

He smacks me upside my head.

"Oww! Dude, I'm already injured!"

He smacks me again. "Call me dude again, and I'll kill you."

I was rubbing my head, "so now what?"

He was already gone.

"What a bully, beating on the crippled. Karma's a bitch you know."

Right then, one of my shoes comes flying, smacking me in my face. What the fuck? I can't even state the obvious now? This school and all the weird people here—mainly that gorilla—all piss me off. Assholes. I rub my face a little before hobbling back to my clothes, holding the shoe that made my face really hurt. I better not get a black eye from this.

* * *

><p>With my clothes back on, I was now walking down the hallway again and watching the clubs take down their stands. "Shit, now I'll never find a club." But at the end of the rows of disassembled stands, was one still standing; their sign said "Movie Watchers Club." Perfect. I walked up to see a petite girl, nervously shifting in her seat as she stares at her empty roster.<p>

I place my hand on the stand, "Are you accepting members?"

I startle her with my sneaky approach, "Oh, y-yes. We are looking for more members."

I squinted my eyes as I questioned, "Do I have to show up all the time?"

Her eyes avoid mine, "No."

"Do I have to come at all?"

"Uh, I guess not." Jackpot.

I smile, "I'm in."

I scribble my name on the roster, praising my cleverness. Up yours, Reborn.

* * *

><p>*X-out: tumbling move, usually done after a round off, or round off back handspring where you punch into a back tuck while holding your arms and legs in a toe touch (like cheerleader do); makes your body look like an x.<p>

*Arabian: used in succession like an x-out (almost always an ending move) where you do a back tuck, but immediately punch into a front tuck afterwards... looks fucking cool-like a ninja trick.

*if you want to know the gymnast mats and etc she referred to, wiki "gymnastics". All of the stuff she refers to (pictures) are there.

=Toodles=


	7. Cookies for the Win?

**RedBull: It Gives You Wings  
><strong>makes you need to go pee too.

Lol, sorry. another moment of weirdness.

Anywhoo!

This is the NEW and IMPROVED chapter 6 (as of 7/30/11)

I mainly cleaned it up, but I've added a lot of explanation and emphasis on certain points in the story. Help you figure out Mizuno a little more. Hope you like.

**Now for the Protocol:**

word count: 4,178

[I do not own any KHR characters] I own the OC Orabella Manicci/Teru Mizuno

Please give thanks your to my betas: _Ausumist_, _SakuraMirror_, and _Siela Mist9x  
><em>amazing beta ladies, I tell you.

=advice/comments are loved=

**enjoy kids  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright now. In a few hours, your leg will be just like new, and the pain from the pins will be gone. Are you nervous about anything?"<p>

"Mmm, nope. I'm just ready to be rid of this annoying pain."

"Well just remember that you need to refrain from any strenuous activities for at least two-three months."

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, well sleep tight, and I'll see you again in a few hours."

I watched the anesthesiologist's eyes jump back and forth between some paperwork held together in a clipboard and the machine that was displaying my heart rate. Okay Mizuno, time to sleep. Eyes close. Sigh. Relax now.

I can't.

My fucking leg hurts.

Reborn made me practice some tumbling last night, and my leg has been hurting since. Though it's a hard piercing throb that feels like I'm just being stabbed over and over, but it has been stabbing so long that it no longer makes me cringe. It's like my threshold of pain has dulled to keep me from succumbing. This happened when I was locked up with the Giegue too, but I think my senses dulled in more forms than just physical pain then. I can barely even remember that time now. The memories now play with a filter on them. Like someone filmed the whole ordeal with the film of a Diana Filter* over my eyes, so now everything has this dream-like tenor to it. It all feels like some bad dream.

"Your heart rate is going way up. Are you okay?"

I snort, "Sorry—thinking too much."

The young guy gives me an expectant glance, "Stop thinking, just relax. Let the drugs do their job."

I chuckle.

I close my eyes once more. This time the thoughts of Giegue tried to come back, but I pushed them away with thoughts of seeing the Varia again. It's only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

* * *

><p>Someone knocks on the door, the handle clicks, and the door swings open without a sound..<p>

The door clicks again, now shut, and the doctor speaks, "How are you feeling Mizuno?"

Rubbing my eyes, "Groggy… and itchy too."

"The grogginess is from the anesthesia wearing off, and the itchiness might be a side effect of the hydrocodone. Would you like to switch pain medication?"

"Can I actually not take any? I really don't want it."

The thought of pain medication takes me back to an uncle of mine on my father's side. He had always been a good guy, but became really addicted to somas after a bad car wreck. Well, it started with those. Either way, I prefer to just stay away from pain medicine now. Watching someone like him turn into someone so… sad. I can't help but feel bad about it now.

"Alright, well just let us know if you want any. Anything else you want to ask while I'm here?"

"When can I leave?"

"We will release you tomorrow after we check everything out. Do you have someone to pick you up?"

I start looking around for my phone; "I'll arrange it today."

The nurse gives me a questioning glance. "Alright. Anything else?"

"Yeah. How long do I have to be in crutches again?"

"Only three weeks, max."

"Pleh, three weeks?"

"That's how long it should take for the bone to fill in the gaps from the pins."

"I guess."

He let out a small chuckle, "Alright, well I'll let you get some rest."

I let out a sigh just as the door thumped shut. Crutches again? This sucks. I lift the sheets and blankets covering me. My leg looks gross again: iodine smears, bruises all around the incision area, and the stitches too. One, two, three… fourteen stitches run down the outside of my right thigh. It looks fucking gross. With how there isn't a new line running down, it looks like they ran the scalpel over my scar from the last surgery. A twenty-centimeter scar that will probably never fade now—ever.

I try and raise my pin less leg up to change position. My leg throbs, the stitched skin stinging.

"Holy fuck that hurt."

I relax my leg. Yep, there will probably be a sore neck in my future since I obviously can't move myself around right now. The phone comes to my attention and I remember what the baby told me when leaving. Ehh, Reborn can be contacted after another nap.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>I was just finishing up getting dressed when someone knocks on the door. Hmm, that must be Reborn and probably Tsuna or Nana to pick me up. I told the person to come in, but the door stays closed. Someone mutters through the door:<p>

"You better not be naked."

Oh my God, Ganauche came to pick me up. Despite my embarrassment, I smirk:

"I'm not, just come in before you embarrass me more."

The door opens, and Ganauche walks in, holding flowers.

"Aww, you've been hanging out with Brow?"

"That weird guy? No way. These are from the Ninth; he sent me to pick you up."

My eyes slide to the left and I mutter sarcastically, "Little does he know, that you'll probably get me hit by a car…"

"Only if you can't keep up, let's go." I let out a small laugh.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to school, stupid."

I smirk, "Too bad I don't have my stuff…"

"Reborn gave me your stuff earlier." Oh that jerk.

I roll my eyes in defeat, "Damn Reborn…"

Ganauche keeps an amused smirk as he watches me hobble my way out of the room. As happy as I am to see him, I'm ready for him to leave already. He will forever be, the annoying older brother I never had, and never will for that matter. That stupid, smug smirk of his—I wanna just smack it off of him.

He gives me a playful glare, "Can you move any faster, cripple?"

"I just had surgery yesterday, and I'm not on any pain medication. Give me a break." I swear he just loves to grind my gears.

He stops and points to a child in the hallway, "Even the kid walks faster than you."

I look over to the kid who has a leg brace on, toddling down the hallway with ease. "Sorry, I'm not up to your speed standards Mr. Impatient."

He gives me that look like he is now up to something.

"Ganauche… don't give me that look."

Now wearing a devilish smirk, he snatches both of my crutches from me and throws me over his shoulder.

Smacking his back; "Agh you idiot! Don't carry me like a sack of potatoes."

"Can it, cripple."

"Agh! My life!"

This has to be, by far, one the most embarrassing moments of my life. Though it is a lot easier getting out the hospital this way, not to mention faster, it's weird having everyone stare at me as I am carried like every lame damsel in the shounen mangas. I look so weak right now. Ganauche continues to carry me throughout the hospital, even signing me out while slung over his shoulder. My doctor just laughs and calls us 'happy newlyweds.' We both flinch from that one, and he in turn, put me down. Five points, doc.

* * *

><p>Ganauche grumbles as we fall back to my slower gait, walking out of the hospital. I ignore his child-like impatience as we finally pass through the doors.<p>

"Dino?"

His appearance at my hospital release is unexpected. My procedure isn't anything that serious. Wait. Dino's here, which means Nono has told him something to relay to me. It's the only reason he would've come.

I ask, "What brings you here?"

"I came to make sure everything was alright for the Ninth."

"Isn't that what Ganauche came for?"

Dino chuckles, "He just came cause he was worried."

"Shut up Dino." Ganauche is wearing that 'busted' look.

"Aww, Ganauche."

I tried to give him a hug, but he stops me by pushing my face away. "I don't like you that much."

I scrunch my face; he's still a jerk.

Dino laughs before saying, "Alright, let's get you to school."

"Pleh, thanks for reminding Dino…"

Dino just chuckles again and comes to help me in the car.

Ganauche decides to be the driver so Dino can sit in the back next to me. It is an awkward situation since I've never really been acquainted with Dino. From what the baby has mentioned here and there, Reborn actually trained Dino to be the boss of the Cavallone Family. He's also a guy that cares deeply for the people in his territory.

I remember Fuuta offering to show me all of his rankings too, but I quickly declined that. I've learned my lesson from getting free rankings (_Mizu-nee, you rank 125 out of 737 in women with the biggest chests in all the major families_).

Point blank, there really isn't any established relationship between Dino and I.

I decide to look out the window at the people we whiz past. It's not like this ride will be a comfortable one. Seriously. I mean, the guy is 22 and carries a fucking turtle in his pocket. Not attractive or cool.

"So O—I mean Mizuno." I look to Dino. "The Ninth asked me to inform you that you will be starting your training soon."

My eyes brighten from the good news, "Really?"

He gave that gentle smile of his, "Yeah, after you get out of the crutches."

"Awesome! Wait… I'm not allowed to do anything strenuous for three months."

"This won't be very strenuous."

"Huh?"

Ganauche chimes in, "We don't need you crying after you break a nail."

"Shut up Ganauche!"

Ganauche lets out a small chuckle.

Dino laughs at the both of us, "Just focus on getting out of those crutches."

Ganauche retorts, "Don't tell her that. Last time someone said something like that to her, she threw the crutches away and fired her physical therapist. And she was still supposed to be walking with them for three more months."

Dino gets a surprised look while I defend myself, "I'm aiming for the Varia, if I can't do that—I'll never make it to their level."

They both stay quiet; looking riddled by thoughts until we got to the school. What is their problem? It's the truth. The Varia is my aim—I want to follow Xanxus. In seven months, I will be ready to join them. No one can stop me.

* * *

><p>One month later…<p>

* * *

><p>Since summer break has started, life has been way more of a drag than usual. It is nice being out of my crutches finally, but Reborn has taken it as a sign that I am ready to run five miles every morning. That isn't too fun, especially since the kids usually want me to play after I get back. And there is just something about that little cow baby, outside the spoiled rotten personality, that I just can't deny. He is just too cute.<p>

But today is weird; I'm sitting in the kitchen across from Tsuna (who is enjoying a weekly shounen jump and snack), with no kids bothering me to play. I haven't seen Reborn since this morning either, and if I'm not playing with the kids, he's usually making me do 'supplemental work' (that is now getting so hard, that I sometimes spend all night trying to finish).

I let my mind wander back to that 'absolute zero' plane, that I was getting pretty good at achieving, while idly hearing the sounds of pages flipping and the bag of chips being crinkled by a hungry hand.

"YES!"

The yell sends me flying out of my chair, almost collapsing to the floor.

I look over to see Nana flying in the kitchen and cheering, "I won the grand prize in the raffle attached to the tea bottle! I just mailed it just now!"

Her joy is so infectious, making me respond with, "Wow, congrats."

Tsuna's curiosity seems ruffled, "Really? What did you win?" I was curious too.

"A cruise trip to an island!"

Tsuna looks let down, "Ah… a ship? I get seasick, why don't you go with someone else."

What a presumptuous kid, already believing he is invited. And then turning it down? He doesn't even deserve that trip, lazy ass. I only slightly listen while they continue their conversation, since I probably will not be invited; she's only getting two tickets. I feel kind of bad though, cause now she is talking about how she can't go since she has the kids. I am just about to assume babysitting duty when Bianchi and Reborn beat me to the punch:

"This you don't need to worry about." That baby is so sneaky, popping out of nowhere.

Bianchi speaks, "I'll take care of those brats for you, so relax."

I add, "I can help them as well, you deserve a break." I start thinking back on how Dad and Mom would always take one trip a year without Amato and I. They always came back so untroubled; it made me happy to see them happy like that.

Reborn reinforces the idea with, "You two should take a chance to enjoy yourselves every once in a while." Wait… he's being too nice about this. That beady-eyed kid is totally up to something.

I guess I'm the only one to notice since Nana is now more fired up than ever—she could be smacked with a frying pan and would still be smiling. Poor Nana and Tsuna, they're totally getting set up. Well, Tsuna anyways. Nana sends Tsuna to his room to start packing while she immediately gets started on cleaning the house for when she leaves. Reborn and Bianchi are walking out of the room when I decided to follow them and find out what they are up to. Now in the room where the kotasu is, Reborn turns around to say, "What do you want?"

I look at him in straight in the eyes, "So what are you guys up to?"

Bianchi answers, "We're going on a cruise." Hah, figures.

"So we're all going on a cruise?"

Reborn answers, "No, we are. You start training with Dino when we leave."

"Really?" Yeah, screw a cruise—I've been on enough of them.

"He'll pick you up when we leave for the cruise."

"Ahh, wait… it sounds like you already know where you're going?"

Bianchi answers this one too, "We're going to Mafia Island."

"What? No fair! That place rocks! But oh well, I've been there enough. I'm out of here to pack."

While leaving, Reborn finishes the conversation with, "I left your supplemental work for you to complete in Italy on your desk. It better be finished when you come back."

Yep, the buzz of training is gone. I sigh, "It will."

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

* * *

><p>Now at the pier to send Nana and everyone off, I take the chance to get a good smell of the salty air. The stench of pollution is so strong, that I spend the next minute trying to snort the smell out. Lambo laughs at me the whole time and calls me an elephant. I smile at him. A low bellow sounds from the cruise liner, grabbing everyone's attention. Looking at the Mafia Island cruise liner brings me back to the handful of memories I have at Mafia Island with my family, the pictures hidden in my closet.<p>

"Then we're leaving." Nana's farewell is full of excitement.

I smile at her while Reborn says, "Farewell."

Tsuna and Nana walk off towards the gangway* of the ship, while I watch Bianchi and Reborn start to follow them with I-pin and Lambo.

"Wait? When will Dino come pick me up?"

Reborn replies, "He's probably at the house looking for you."

"What? How am I supposed to get back? I didn't bring any money!"

He just left.

What an ass.

I look at my phone and immediately text Ganauche, asking for Dino's number. Of course, Ganauche has to be a jerk:

[Ganauche:] No way.

I groan and violently poke the phone, explaining why I needed his number.

[Ganauche:] Lol, sucks to be you.

I am damn near throwing my phone in the ocean when he texts me again:

[Ganauche:] Don't beat your phone up for your stupidity, here's the number. Dino Cavallone

I shake my head and chuckle to myself; he knows me too well. Not too sure what the deal is with him only giving me Dino's name, but the name looks like a link that you'd see on a web page. So I tap it to find that Ganauche sent me all of Dino's information that he had on his phone I guess. Name, address, phone, email, and fax; I think he might have sent me a little too much. I take a deep breath and smile:

[Mizuno:] Thanks Nau. Appreciate it.

Wow, when is the last time I called him that? I used to call him that all the time, since his name is such a mouthful. But I've never called him it while I'm mad at him, so it makes sense. It's not like he was the one to put me in such a fucked up situation, and he did give me this phone and more. Ganauche really is good to me, and I've been such and ass to him lately.

Maybe this is the reason for all of Reborn's cruelty?

Nah, that guy is only out for self-satisfaction with his educational torture.

[Ganauche:] It's good to see you call me that.

This is an unexpected response. I didn't respond, mainly because I didn't know what to say. It's a rare day in hell that he's verbally nice to me. Very rare. I call Dino instead and tell him of my 'damsel in distress' situation. The Cavallone laughs and tells me that him and Romario (his bodyguard) would be there soon. My skin crawls in anticipation—my assassin training now begins.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

* * *

><p>After getting back to Italy, Dino said it would be best to just spend the rest of the day resting and getting over the jet lag. I see no problem and gladly take the chance to clear my sleep debt; bad things happen to your body with a constant lack of sleep, and the last thing I want is to be back in the hospital. So waking up today felt so good. How long has it been since I last slept in till noon? I can get used to the Cavallone life if this is what it entails.<p>

I throw the blankets off of me and get out of bed, wandering to the kitchen in the large t-shirt that flows past the pajama shorts I'm wearing. I cover my mouth and let out a loud yawn while entering the kitchen flooded with men in black suits. They seem a little shocked by my appearance. Whatever.

Dino's voice seeps through all the bodies, "You guys can go, no need to make our guest uncomfortable."

"Oh it's fine. I'm used to it after living at Nono's mansion during my recovery."

"Well I wanted to enjoy breakfast and talk to you a bit before we got started."

"Alright, fair enough."

The black clad men all shuffle out the door, letting me finally see Dino sitting at a small rectangular table, enjoying a small breakfast with some coffee. Oh my god, is that bacon? I try to not look jealous, but let's face it—I'm a terrible liar. So while Dino was trying his best not to ogle at my sleepwear, he quickly became aware of my envy.

"Would you like a plate too?"

A small chuckle escapes while his eyes glance at my legs again, though only for a moment. Maybe he is looking at the surgery scar? I don't really care either way.

I smile back, feeling dumb now, "Yeah, if you don't mind please. I can't remember the last time I ate bacon."

"No worries. Romario is an excellent cook."

I look over to the oven to see Dino's right hand man, rocking an extremely feminine-looking apron, frying pan in one hand, and spatula in the other. It took everything inside of me to refrain from laughing at how retarded he looked. Mental snapshot taken—I will never forget this moment—ever. I place myself across from Dino as Romario now places a big plate of food, along with a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks Romario. It smells wonderful. I'm excited."

He nods back in return.

I take a small bite of the bacon and escape into bliss while Dino just curiously watches me eat. I groan an "mmm," bringing Dino to tears with laughter. This guy is always laughing at me, just like Nau.

Now curious of his laughter, "Something funny?"

"You're just weird."

"Thanks, jerk." Just like Nau.

"Sorry."

"It's whatever." Wow, it's weird how lax I feel here.

I take another bite of bacon when he starts speaking again, "So I hear today is May 13th?" Hmm, sounds like he knows that it's Orabella's birthday today…

"Yeah. What about it?" But I'm Mizuno; I don't have a birthday.

"Well the Ninth sent me something, as a birthday gift to you."

"Really? But it's not my birthday."

"Well does Mizuno have a birthday?" He raises an eyebrow.

I shrug my shoulders, taking another bite and shaking my head no.

"Hmmm, well let's make Mizuno's birthday today as well. So happy birthday."

I swallow my bite. "Thanks. I guess this is what you call a 'first' birthday."

He lets out a small chuckle, "You want a cake?"

"No thanks. I'm not crazy about the icing part, so I just don't eat it."

He gives me a weird expression, "Haha, okay."

"Cookies are good."

He laughs more. "Okay, we'll eat cookies later."

I'm not sure if he s joking or not but go along with it, "Alright."

We both finish eating and head outside, taking in the warm sun as he starts leading me down a beaten path on the side of the house. I'm kind of worried about following him (stranger danger), but trail behind cautiously saying:

"You better not pull axe murderer stuff now."

He just flinches in confusion and smiles. "Okay."

We end up walking for about 10 minutes, before eventually walking to a wide expanse that looks like a target range. Romario, who has been following from a distance, now walks up to Dino and hands him a large and finely ornate wooden box. It looks heavy.

"Whoa. What's that?" My curiosity is eating at me.

Dino looks at me, "It's your birthday gift. Go ahead and open it."

"Sweet!"

I prance over to him and open the box to reveal a large, vintage looking crossbow. Inside was also a sling holding intricately designed arrows. So freaking cool. What kid doesn't want something as awesome as this for their birthday. I could easily see my eight-year-old self, throwing an envious tantrum. But this is better:

I got crossbow at seventeen; watch me fuck some shit up.

"Holy shit. Dino, this isn't a joke, right?"

"Nope. The Ninth wanted me to give you your great grandmother's ballista*."

"Wait, this was Ottavo's?"

"Yeah. He said that it would live a better life in your possession."

"Grandpa… you are too awesome. Ahhh! This is soo sweet."

Romario and Dino laugh while I do my happy dance, pumping my crossbow in the air wildly.

Romario holds his hands out, "Don't do that, you could hurt somebody!"

I slyly remark, "Ahh, chill Romario, I got this."

Dino and Romario began to set up the targets while I fumble with the crossbow, inspecting every crevice. It's unreal, the idea that my Great Grandma, Vongola Ottavo, used this. I wonder how many bitches she took out with it? My body is jittery in excitement. I catch Dino walking towards me and stop what I'm doing to ask, "So what are we going to do today?" I can't stop grinning. He's about to answer when my finger slips, pulling the trigger and launching the arrow I had in the bolt channel. I flinch in surprise as Romario is now screaming at the top of his lungs.

We both look over to see him extremely tensed up, staring at the arrow that is firmly implanted in his ass.

I nervously laugh as Dino mutters, "Today's lesson was going to be safety."

Yeah, there goes my birthday cookies…

* * *

><p><em>Yep, the ending is my favorite part. Next chapter should be pretty good too. Toodles.<em>

*Diana Camera - As a bottom market camera intended for novelty use back in the day, the Diana frequently suffers from light leaks, film advance issues, and other problems. However, its low-quality plastic lens has been celebrated for its artistic effects in photographs, normally resulting in a slightly blurred composition that can provide a 'dreamlike' quality to the print.

*Gangway- the entryway of a cruise liner (the bridge thing), some also call it a 'gang plank'

*Ballista- another name for a crossbow, and older name, used more commonly in medieval times. (I used it cause it sounds cooler)


	8. Coming Home to a June Bride

**Deadman Wonderland  
><strong>If you like death, violence, and crazy ass story lines then you should read that manga  
>plus, the chapters are like 45 pages long = badass.<p>

any whoo!  
>This is the <span>Re-Edited<span> version as of 8/4/11

Didn't do too much. Switched it all to present tense, cleaned it up, etc.  
>I think this is one of my favorite chapters personally.<p>

**So for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,516

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership of Orabella ManicciTeru Mizuno

Thank Ausumist, Ciela Mist9x, and SakuraMirror for being my betas.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**enjoy.  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p>It's sad to say, but my arrival and my departure have been the best days of my trip to Cavallone estate. Now sitting in the first class section of the jumbo jet, I look over to Dino and the still slightly hurt Romario sitting next to me as the jet continues to zip through the sky. After shooting Romario in butt, Dino had the rest of his subordinates rush and stay with him in the hospital until he was released. I thought this was a fine idea, in fact, I figured it was for the best. That is, until I figured out how useless Dino is without his subordinates around; I worry for his future wife, poor girl.<p>

I can't help but softly chuckle at the sleeping Dino next to me; who would guessed this guy is a sleepwalker? I just remember my second day, waking up with him in bed with me. That was too awkward:

_My eyes open to the bedroom being beautifully lit by the sun. I rub my eyes and start to stretch, when my toe feels something hard in my bed. I look over to see a man—Dino—in my bed._

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU PERVERT!" I push him onto the floor._

"_Uwah?" He's looking around confusedly while my face burns in embarrassment._

"_You freaking pervert! I'm going home!" I throw the sheets off me while he is still trying to grasp the situation._

_Now walking out of the room, he grabs my hand and kneels at my feet, "I'm so sorry! When my subordinates aren't around, my sleepwalking acts up! It wasn't my intention to sleep with you!"_

Yeah, that was too weird. But what's worse is this same morning routine kept happening until Romario came home this morning. This morning was definitely the worst of them all:

_I wake up and immediately look to my left to see Dino in my bed, again. I swear it's just a ploy to sleep with me till Romario and the boys come home. He's totally after my chastity. I stare at his cute sleeping face, while creeping in closer, curious of how close I can get to him before he wakes. This so funny, but I can't laugh. I can't wake him up; that means game over. He must be a really hard sleeper; now I'm right in front of him, staring at him like a kitty cat stares the mouse down before attacking._

_Bingo! I'm gonna scare the shit out of him._

_I was about scream in his ear, but his body shuffled under the covers and rolled onto mine. I was ready to die. His face was laying on my boob while his mouth drooled spit down my cleavage, and the rest of his body lay comfortably on half of mine like it was a body pillow. His breaths made my body burn hotter, butterflies flitting around wildly. I figured I could handle this; this isn't too bad, right? I was calm, cool, and collected about the whole ordeal until something hard started pressing on my leg. What the hell is that? His body twitched slightly as the thing against my leg throbbed and got thicker. Oh my god… he is not getting a hard on right now._

"_DINO YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"_

"_UWAHH! I'M SORRY!"_

I squint my eyes and shake my head. My face is burning all over again. That was so embarrassing; I've never even kissed a guy. The whole sleeping together is definitely the worst part. And not to mention the only training I received from this experience was all motherly: I spent more time bandaging, cooking, and cleaning than anything. I don't even know how I managed to get all that supplemental work Reborn gave me while keeping an eye on that klutz. I didn't even get those birthday cookies either… Perverted jerk.

Now in front of the Sawada residence, I look over to Dino and Romario once more and say, "Thanks for letting me stay at the Cavallone estate. I'm really sorry for shooting you Romario." My eyes slide to the left.

He mutters back, "It's okay… Accidents happen." Yeah, he's still mad.

Dino adds with a smile, "Let's just make sure it doesn't happen next time."

I can't even look at him, "Yeah, definitely. Well I'm going to go inside."

I was about to open the door when Dino stammers, "I-I'm really sorry—"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yeah, that is something better left as a secret. I get out of the car and give one last wave before walking inside.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later…<strong>

Why?

I stare at myself in the mirror as I try to conceal the dark circles around my eyes and the scar on my collarbone. The morning has been far too rough on me: being woken up at 4 am to help with a last minute wedding, having to hem and tailor Bianchi's dress that she barely bought this morning, quickly writing invitations for all the guardians and other family members, distributing those invitations, and even having to set the tables for the reception later. "This is bullshit." I mutter under my breath as the eyeliner pencil paints a thin, black line over my eye. I stopped and watched Nana help Bianchi get the garter belt up her leg as she sang, "And something blue!"

I can't believe how jazzed she is about all this.

After finishing the makeup part, I focus back on my body. Staring at strapless, lavender cocktail dress that hugs my curves, I couldn't help but be surprised on how much better it looked on me now than the first time I wore it. Wow, so much has happened since my 16th birthday; I've changed so much. Before my thoughts could linger further, I zoom in on the hemline that makes an upward "V" to the ruched bodice that subtly overlays on itself, further accentuating my now fuller chest. I smile, "Wow these girls look good."

Bianchi, now standing behind me adds, "Such a womanly body you've got."

I smile, "Thank you, but you look far more beautiful than me."

She smiles kindly as Nana pulls her away again.

My eyes shoot back to inspect my dress further, turning sideways to check the inseam that was a little above mid-thigh, and check to see if both of the zippers, separated by short and wide diamond cutout, were zipped. I loved how the dress showed off my back in a classy way—the diamond cutout sexily revealing the small of my back. This dress is a wise choice since it flaunts all my body's features awesomely. I think this while smiling at how my legs and butt looked; gotta love a gymnast's body. "Yep, the thong was the best choice for this dress."

Nana's eyes shoot over to me in surprise as I grin wider; not everyday you get to freak your aunt out. She looks as if she is about to say something, but is interrupted by the three that walked through the door:

Haru squeals, "Hahih!"

Kyoko mumbles, "So beautiful!" Yep, they're totally jealous of Bianchi.

Tsuna even makes a positive comment too, "Really, very beautiful…" his face looked cute.

The girls continue to go on about being a June bride while I make some final touches to my look. After clasping the small golden heart around my neck, I'm in the middle of putting my heels on when I finally take notice of how much taller I am than Tsuna.

I ask him, "How tall are you Tsuna?"

"Uhh, 157 cm*?"

"Wow, you really are kinda short." I say this sarcastically, laughing lightly.

"Uwah! I'm going to go take a look at Reborn." Ahh, I must have hurt his feelings.

He shuffles out the door as I try to apologize. Yeah, I'm still not good at talking to him.

My mind shifts to the pondering of how tall I am. Hmm, the last I checked was close to 167 cm*, and I don't think I've gotten any taller since then. I slip on the sparkling gold heels, adding another 10 cm* to myself before saying ironically, "Yep, this masterpiece is complete."

I have to have a few arrogant moments—keeps me smiling.

Haru marches next to me in the mirror, "Uwah, Haru wishes she looked so mature!"

I deny her praise, "Ehh, I don't look that old."

Kyoko goes along with Haru, "You don't even look like you should be in middle school!"

I just laugh off her correct assumption as Bianchi comes towards us again. She gives me beautiful smile before putting a basket in my hands.

I ask, "Uhh, what's this?" Wait, this thing has flowers in it…

Bianchi responds, "I know you'll be a wonderful flower girl for my wedding."

Haru responds, "Hai! I'm so jealous!"

I cock an eyebrow, "But isn't the flower girl supposed to be a kid?"

I really don't want to be in this wedding any more than I am (a guest). In fact, I'm trying to formulate an escape plan so I don't have to stay. I have terrible luck at family functions.

Bianchi's gentle expression suddenly became one of utmost evil as she threatens, "If you won't be my flower girl, I'LL KILL YOU!"

What the fuck?

I cower, "Alright, alright! I'll be the flower girl!"

Yeah, she's on the 'do not fuck with' list now.

Her gentle smile reappears as she lightly squeezes my hands and walks back to Nana. I find this a time as good as any to leave the Bride's presence. Exit—stage left.

* * *

><p>Outside Bianchi's little hell, I make my way to the groom's changing room for an explanation from Reborn about all this crap, but I waltz in to find Dino and Tsuna talking in front of a doll that looks like Reborn, arm missing and all. You've got to be kidding me—Reborn isn't here?<p>

Oh my god, Bianchi is going to kill all of us.

I shut the door behind me before saying, "Where's Reborn?"

They both jump and look back to me in surprise; cat's out of the bag?

Dino timidly reveals, "He didn't come. In fact, you could say he ran away."

Tsuna freaks, " THE GROOM RAN, WHY?" I guess he isn't in on this either.

Holy shit…. Holy shit. We are so dead. Tsuna and Dino keep talking about why Reborn ran off, saying that the baby didn't even realize Bianchi proposed until this morning and called Dino to take care of it. Damn, that kid has hit a new low on the fucked up scale. Now we are all going to die because of him, that jerk.

"Well, I'll be dipping out of here before Bianchi finds out. It was nice knowing you guys."

Tsuna cries, "Hii! Don't say that!"

The dolls spats, "Say that again if you have the guts."

"What the? Where is he?"

The doll speaks again, "Go to hell."

Tsuna and I both have our own freaking out moments (mine not as obvious) when Dino laughs, " Hahaha! Even you both thought it was him; this robot is pretty well-made."

I still think we're toast.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

The actual ceremony has ended, which leaves Tsuna, Dino, and I now sitting at one of the many tables scattered about the reception hall. Dino and Tsuna were fumbling with the remote that controls the Robo-Reborn while I stare in amazement at the incredibly dense Gokudera, who keeps talking to random people (thinking they are his precious judaime) because of those stupid sunglasses. He, along with Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, and that really cool boxing guy I had seen a few weeks back were sitting with us. Curious why the boxer was here, I couldn't help but try and find out more about him:

I look over to him, "Hey, I don't think we've ever been acquainted, but I have seen you at Namimori. My name is Mizuno Teru, I'm in class 2-a with everyone else at the table except Haru and yourself."

He gives me a fierce stare before saying proudly, "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, Captain of the Boxing club."

"Sweet, so you beat the crap out of people regularly?"

Tsuna flinches.

Kyoko interjects, "Onii-chan doesn't fight with people; I don't want him to get hurt."

Ryohei adds, "And I don't want to worry my Kyoko-chan!" Wow, talk about a sibling complex. And I thought I was bad.

"So you two are siblings? That's cool. " Kyoko just went up a point on my awesome scale, she should thank her brother.

Gokudera spats, "Don't let that stupid lawn head fool you, he couldn't even beat up a fly." I can't help but laugh at him and his Stevie Wonder get up that was talking to me, but facing the now baffled waiter.

Ryohei defends himself, "Stupid octopus head, I'll take you on any time!"

Kyoko now leashes him in, "Are you talking about fighting?"

Ryohei yells, "No, never Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko just lost that awesome point; I wanted to see a fight.

"SHANANANANANANAA!" The Robo-Reborn is going excorcist, his body shaking violently. Oh shit.

Bianchi's happy smile fades, "This isn't Reborn…"

I mumble softly, "Fuck…"

While Tsuna wails, "We're busted!" Idiot, he just had to announce it.

Now in the first stage of berserker mode: "Reborn wouldn't talk like that." Bianchi stands, wielding two MP5's, "WHERE'S REBORN! WHO HID HIM!"

I start slinking out of my seat when Dino and Tsuna save the situation by lying through their teeth. I'm in awe of Dino and Tsuna's quick lies; they beat me this time. I guess Dino can be forgiven for the morning-wood incident. Let's just call it a test of will—and I didn't have the willpower to allow the bucking bronco to rub his woody on me. We could call today a test of Bianchi's will too: how many lies can we fill her with until she willingly kills us all. Thank god she believed Tsuna and Dino this time.

The bride quickly apologizes to Robo-Reborn, saying that she wasn't considering his feelings, and that she obviously didn't love him enough. The last line scared me: if that's what love does to you, I'm not sure I want to be in it…

This made me think of Xanxus and consider what my feelings were. Those crimson eyes, they were so beautiful, but they don't make my heart stir necessarily. I mean, I've never been in love, so I don't really know what to look for. Whenever I see him, I just think of how much I owe him. If he hadn't gone to the Giegue stronghold for Nono, I wouldn't be alive. For that, I want to follow him.

My eyes, that had been fixated on the table, now checked around to see that Robo-Reborn, Tsuna, Dino, and Bianchi were all missing. Looking around more, I see Gokudera sneaking to the changing rooms. Those bastards left me!

* * *

><p>I quickly excuse myself from the table and slink towards the "Groom's Changing Room" too. Inside, those three boys were talking about the remote when I say, "So Gokudera knows now as well?"<p>

The gorilla shoots me a glare, "What's the frizz ball doing here?"

"Umm, same thing you are?" This guy, can't give up the antics for one day…

He gives me a confused stare and points at my collarbone, "What the hell is that?" Oh shit, he noticed the scar.

I begin to lie, when Lambo shows up, " Is that a toy? That's a toy, isn't it?" His eyes are sparkling in desire.

Gokudera's attention on me falters, "No you idiot cow! This requires a high degree of skill!"

I look to Tsuna and realize and realize for the first time in our lives, we're thinking the same thing: any chance of surviving this wedding is gone.

* * *

><p>We all get back to the table as it is announced that we will commence to cut the cake. I look around and figure if there is any time to leave, it's now. I watch Tsuna freak out after we hear that Bianchi made the cake herself. Yep, it's a good thing I don't like cake. I now notice Dino looking at me—as they talk more about the cake—and snicker to himself. He's probably remembering my birthday over at his house. That was a pretty cool day, even if Romario got shot in the ass.<p>

"CIAOSSU!" The robot jumped in the cake, and is now swimming around in it.

What the hell? Why is the Robot in the cake? I look over to see our Stevie Wonder searching aimlessly for the remote Lambo got from him as the Robot further destroys the cake. Which retard decided to the blind guy would handle the damn remote? I want to slap them something fierce.

The man's playing with lives here.

Tsuna and I both run over to Lambo while Bianchi releases her inner demon again. Now growling to the crowd, demanding to know where Reborn is, Tsuna stops in panic as I grab Lambo. Dino is right behind me grabbing the remote. How are we not getting caught during all of this?

"This. Is. A. Test."

Bianchi gets a surprised look, "A test?"

I run off with Lambo to give Nana the responsibility of watching him and leave Dino and Tsuna the job of cleaning up Reborn's mess again. Don't expect me to put my neck out on the chopping block. I look over to see that Bianchi has forgiven Reborn again. The wedding is saved, for now.

We all sit back down as the "happy couple" begins to light the candles on all the tables. I slip my heels off in the midst of watching Gokudera slip his shades back on. I'm 95 percent sure that gorilla is going to mess up this whole operation—I need to be ready.

I look over to Dino and say, "Try and keep an eye out for Lambo, I know he'll show up for that remote. That little cow is the captain of chaos."

He smiles nonchalantly, "I think we'll be okay."

I scoff, "Dino, seriously. That cow will mess everything up."

And what do you know? There was the little cow, sitting right next to Tsuna as he lucidly began his path of destruction:

Lambo tells Tsuna, "I want to play some more—"

Tsuna stops him, "No! It's because of you we got busted!" I can't believe he's trying to argue with him.

Lambo retorts, "It's not Lambo-san's fault!" He now points to Gokudera, "It's because the guy in the glasses is too dumb." Yep, he learned how to argue from me. He closes in on Tsuna's ear, "Let me tell you a secret. That guy is an idiot." I already love this kid more.

In a blind fury, Gokudera stands and yells in front of Bianchi, "YOU IDIOT COW! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU!"

I decide to inform, "Wrong person, gorilla." Yeah, who's the idiot now?

Tsuna yells, "G-GOKUDERA-KUN, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" So much for being the right-hand man…

Gokudera lifts the sunglasses as Bianchi asks innocently, "Hayato, you're here to congratulate me too?"

"GAHH!" Gokudera instantly falls over while foaming at the mouth; the remote goes flying.

I spring out of my seat and onto the table in a flash, flitting across to bat the remote towards Tsuna before it flies away. Hitting it just in the nick of time, my body is now about to fall off the table and onto Ryohei. I can hear Dino yell, "I got you!" as I look at the boxing captain I'm about to topple on. My eyes snap shut in hopes that Dino doesn't fail. My body continues to fall forward as my dress feels like it's being pulled backwards. The crashing and shattering sounds of glasses and plates echoes, and I cover my face with my arms in the last second.

I hear Tsuna yell, "Uwahh!"

I open my eyes again and realize my body is in a really awkward position now. On my stomach, my lower half up to my hips is up higher than my face. My arms feel nestled against something kind of soft; feels like someone. I move my hands and pick myself up to see my upper half landed in the boxing man's lap.

I notice his face is beat red, so I ask, "Are you ok?"

He looks at me and then looks past me yelling, "THIS IS TOO EXTREME!"

"Huh?"

I hear Lambo yell, "I see nee-san's butt!"

I look behind to see my hips resting on the table, and my lower half completely exposed. Dino rises with a face covered in food and the bottom half of my dress in his hand. My face gets extremely hot as I yell, "DINO YOU FUCKING PERVERT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

With a bursting nosebleed, he pleads, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Fuck family functions.

* * *

><p>The *'s<p>

157 cm = 5'1"

167 cm = 5'6" (same height as Gokudera)

10 cm = 4"


	9. Why Gorillas Don't Make Good Friends

**"Crap... I'm seeing Faeries..."  
><strong>Pfft! I can't get over 6 year-old Fran... Too fucking cute! (Read Chapter 348 of KHR)

But other than that, I have successfully finished editing chapter 8. (8/5/11)  
>Yes. I'm busting these edits out kind of fast.<p>

Didn't do too much, just switched it all to present tense (except specific stuff), and used some better wording for stuff. Nyah!  
>Lol, don't ask why I wrote nyah... it just felt right.<p>

**So for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,377

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership of Orabella ManicciTeru Mizuno

Please give props to Ausumist, Ciela Mist9x, and SakuraMirror for helping me in the editing process.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**enjoy  
>.Captain.<strong>

* * *

><p>You would think that the Japanese would want their youths to enjoy the summer months happily, by the pool or going camping, but no. Here I am, sitting in this stupid classroom again, for another stupid day in a school that can't even meet my educational needs. I blow these bangs out of my eyes while inspecting the ends of my hair. It really is growing fast; it's now down to my shoulders again. I dyed the roots a few weeks ago, but I probably will need to do it again soon.<p>

I scan the room full of students who are just as bummed as I am. Where the heck is Tsuna? I need to tell Nana and Reborn I will be getting home a little late. He walks back into the room, and I'm about call him over, but stop when I see Gokudera and Yamamoto enter after him.

Let's just be honest, after crashing a wedding like I did, you avoid everyone who saw it. But what's funny is that they just as easily avoid me too now; it's kind of nice. It leaves me to do my own thing and not be bothered by anyone, especially by people named Gokudera. He is the one person I am feeling a little averse to having a conversation with since he's noticed the scar on my collarbone. As I am hoping he will forget, I know he hasn't—he's smarter than that. Let's hope that he's not feeling the need to chat with me.

The boys stand around Tsuna's desk for a moment, chatting and goofing off a little before heading back to their desk. Seeing that I'm not feeling any particular desire to talk to Yamamoto, I decide to get back to my supplemental work. My eyes shift down to the packet for a moment and look back up to see Kyoko coming. So I turn my body sideways in the chair and towards the window to face her.

She asks, "Mizuno-kun, what are you doing today after school?

"Umm, I have some errands to run. What's up?" Gokudera is staring at me in curiously.

"Oh. Well Haru and I are going to the cake shop today after school, and we wanted to invite you. We haven't hung out since Bianchi's wedding." Yeah, it's cause I've been avoiding you…

I play it off, "Oh, bummer. I wish I could, but I have to go to this; it's really important."

She glances at the supplemental work on my desk, "Oh I see! You're in cram school huh?" Cram school? What is that? I guess I'll go along with it….

"Yeah, haha. I didn't really want to tell anyone…"

She gets this really weird, excited look, "Why not? I think it's amazing that you're so dedicated to getting into a good school for your future! It's no wonder you're always making 100s on all of your tests!" Whoa… the fact she knows that is a little scary. Psh! Who am I kidding, it is really creepy.

"How did you know I make 100s?" I can see Tsuna giving me a shocked expression. Gokudera is sneering at the comment, saying it's probably luck.

Kyoko then adds, "I can always see your grade as the teacher hands you your work."

"Oh. Well that's cool I guess." Yeah, I'm thinking Fuuta might be finding Kyoko in his rankings for "Potential Stalkers."

At this moment, my body is feeling really hot from the school's terrible a/c system they have. I unbutton my shirt one button for a little ventilation, and Yamamoto then asks me curiously:

"Hey, what's that on your collarbone?" Shit!

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I casually press my shirt against my chest.

He gives me a smile and then says, "Ahh, I must've been mistaken."

"Ehh, it happens." I need to start putting makeup on it. I don't want anyone to see it.

Kyoko is heading back to her desk, and I am getting back to my work, when Gokudera tromps over to me. I look up to him in question. He swiftly tugs my shirt over, popping a button and revealing the scar to his eyes.

I smack him across the face and yell, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What's that scar from?"

I get out of my desk, "You have a lot of nerve grabbing my shirt like that! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Now pointing at my chest, "Fucking frizz ball it's right there!"

I ignore him and ask Tsuna, "Can you tell sensei I went to the nurse, and tell Nana I'll be home late."

Tsuna started to say something, but Gokudera yelled over him, "This conversation isn't over!"

I grab my stuff and stomp towards the nurse's office; I can take Dr. Shamal ogling me to get away from that asshole gorilla. Agh, the nerve of him!

* * *

><p>The door makes a light shucking sound as it opens and lets me catch Dr. Shamal in the middle of his lunch. Before I even mutter a single word, he growls, "No boys. Turn around and go back to your class."<p>

I walk in and respond, " I just need to lay down. I have a headache."

His chair quickly swivels, "Oh, if it isn't Mizuno-chan~. Are you sure you don't need me to give you an exam~? This could be serious~." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm sure I'll be good after a nap. Don't get your hopes up."

He gives me a pouty face as I plop myself on one of the beds hidden by the dividers. My eyes close when Dr. Shamal tells me, "It took me some time to realize, but I can remember you now. You look a lot like your mother."

I'm too surprised he figured me out, but I didn't see a point in responding. I just calm my breathing, almost asleep when the door slams open.

Dr. Shamal says, "Eww, Hayato. Go back to class—I don't look at boys."

"Shut up. Where is she?" This stupid guy doesn't give up.

Seeing there is no point in running away any longer, I say, "Dr. Shamal, can you please leave; I need to talk to Gokudera alone."

"Can't you guys let me watch?"

Gokudera and I both yell, "GET OUT!"

He dismally marches out.

With it being only Gokudera and I in the room, I step out to where he can see me. I hiss, "What do you want?"

Glaring at me, "What's with the scar?"

"It's personal. I don't like talking about it."

"What the fuck ever. You're out it kill Judaime and I know it!" Oh god… this idiot.

I cock a brow, "Are you serious? You're dumber than I thought."

He walks up to me, grabbing my shirt, "I want an answer."

Now I'm just annoyed.

I'm not sure if it is the fact that he won't let it go, or if is the way he's asking, but it all sent me over the edge. My glare sharpens for a second before grabbing his shirt and throwing him on one of the beds. Just like the man who gave me the scar, I got on top of him and pulled my pencil out like it is my knife. I look straight in Gokudera's eyes (he looks a little shocked) and start my explanation:

"You want to know what happened? A man, clad in a Russian Federals uniform got on top of me, just like I'm doing to you, and carved this (I tugged my collar to show him the scar) x into my collarbone every fucking day that I wouldn't tell him what I didn't know. His laughs echoed throughout the room, as he would lightly dig the tip in my chest (I lightly smashed my pencil into his chest), asking me questions I didn't know the answer to. Every time I said I didn't know, the knife would dig itself deeper and his deranged laughs would get worse(I smashed the pencil tip in harder). That skull mask he wore, plastered with gunnysack material haunts my dreams. His laughs manifest in the silence. He etched this mark into my skin for ten days, and he did it with pleasure."

I stopped talking, realizing the tears I now have in my eyes. Gokudera, who fervently stared at me during my monologue, now turns away without a peep. It's the first time I've let myself think about that man, and it's making me tremble. The pen that I firmly pressed into Gokudera's chest falls to the floor, as I can't bear to play the scene out anymore. I get off the bed and walk to the other side of the dividers—I don't want him to see me cry.

I don't want his pity.

I wipe the tears away, while watching Gokudera's silhouette finally rise up and off the bed. He takes a few steps and now stands behind me. There is a moment of silence before he tries to talk:

"I'm—"

I turn around, "Shut the fuck up. I don't want your pity."

His stare that is focused on me, now looks away.

I switch to Italian: "Let me just be honest. My stay in Japan is only a means to attain my goal. Don't get in my way."

Only for a moment did he show a surprise in the language change, but he still got the message. He only responds with, "Che, fine," and walks out.

Dr. Shamal's entrance is audible as Gokudera leaves; I turn myself away before he can see my expression. I'm glad the tears and other sad stuff went away, because he continues to walk closer to me, despite my obvious "stay away" body language.

"What family did that to you?" Wait, Reborn? Puh, figures.

I mumble, "It doesn't matter."

He smacks me on the back of the head and chides me, "I want to know."

I look back to see the baby and Dr. Shamal at the nurse's desk. My eyes gander around the room before asking, "Didn't Nono tell you?"

He remains silent, so I take it as a no.

"It was Giegue."

Dr. Shamal gets a very surprised look, while Reborn stays resolute. The room grows heavy with tension, so I decide to leave before it becomes too suffocating; no need to waste my time in silence. I think it's a time as good as any to leave school and run errands. Hopefully I can get home in time for a nap.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the building, my eyes squint to the heat that rushes on me, as well as the bright sun that is close to blinding me. Hmph, just ignore it and keep walking Mizuno. I then get the bright idea to escape its clutches slightly by walking under the trees. Yes, way better. The gate is only a few meters away when that scary Hibari appears in front of me. Dammit.<p>

"Skipping class is against school rules."

I retort, "What about quitting?"

His glare becomes more intense from my smartass comment, "I will bite those who disturb the peace."

In a feeble attempt to distract him, I look up to the branches in the tree and say, "Oh hey Reborn!"

His concentration is broken as he now looked in the direction I spoke.

Sucker.

It's only for a second, but that's all I needed. I swiftly run past him and head for the gate faster than a wild mustang. I can hear him chasing me, but I run 5 miles every morning; he's not catching me. I sprint faster and leave him in the dust as I safely make it out of Namimori. Jail break complete—now off to the hair shop for some dye.

After a good 40 minutes, I had easily jogged myself to the hair shop and then jogged myself home. I walk in and let Nana know I'm home. She only welcomes me without the slights of concerns; it's a common occurrence now. She asks if I'm hungry, but I decline and lie about some project to work on as I march up he stairs. Inside the bathroom, I quickly set up shop and fixed my roots. It didn't take too long to do this, since there really isn't much to fix, but I knew it's something that needs to get done. A quick rinse, check to see how it looks, and then I hop into bed. Time for a nap.

* * *

><p>SMACK!<p>

"Oww! What the hell Reborn!" I rub my head that has been violently kicked awake.

"Why did you leave school?"

"Why do you give me supplemental work?"

Smack!

"Ow! Stop that!"

"You don't leave school without my permission."

"I'm ahead in class, and I already have your supplemental work done." I point to the packet on my desk.

He leapt to the desk and inspected the work once before saying, "Good enough."

Yep, that means it's a 100. "So now what?" I sit up now, rubbing the stuff out of my eyes.

"You're going with Dino again for more training."

"Ugh! That guy?"

"You need to get through his training while I find your real trainer."

"So you're saying I'm not good enough to face this person?"

"Her training would kill you right now."

"Wow, you must think I suck."

"You're on the same level as that dumb cow."

"That's low."

He ignores my comment and moves on, "You also have new homework. Do it while you're training with Dino. I expect you to be ready when you come back." He says this and a box drops from the ceiling.

I jump back, "Holy shit! What the hell is that?"

The box hits the floor with a loud thump.

"Your supplemental work. Be ready for Dino in ten minutes."

He leaves the mysterious box and I alone to get acquainted as the countdown begins. I crawl off the bed and open the box to find DVDs of various titles. The only thing that made them similar was the word "Parkour" that happens to be in all of the titles. "Bah! That weird baby, giving stupid crap." I find a way to stuff the movies in my bag and head out the door.

* * *

><p>Parkour - google it, or "free running"<p> 


	10. Bird in a Cage

**Howdy Doody Tenderoonies  
><strong>

So this is the NEW and IMPROVED chapter 10. Yes, yes. Very cool.  
>Did some chopping and screwing like swisha house, and made this thing ballin.<p>

Not really. Just fixed grammar and changed the tense in which everything is written, and I added some description of some stuff.  
>What the hell do you guys care lol.<p>

_Please Read!_

_This chapter has a paragraph or so devoted to parkour, and I used proper terminology for the moves. Wayy easier than describing it out-I don't have to waste time in my typing fury. So I have all the terms at the bottom of the chapter:_

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 4,079

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim rights to Orabella ManicciTeru Mizuno

Give high fives to Ausumist, Siela Mist9x, and SakuraMirror for diligently beta-ing everything.

=Advice/Comment are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>The whip cracks next to my cheek, as I continue to spring myself around our makeshift battleground. His moves are becoming easier to read, as I can actually dodge him while shooting the discs Romario pulls. My body feels light and my head is buzzing; I'm having the time of my life. My aim is also on point, despite Dino pushing himself farther—he wants to make it as hard as he can for me. It makes me wonder if the person Reborn is supposedly looking for really that bad. I mean, Dino's famiglia is the third strongest in all of Italy; they can't be too much stronger.<p>

Dino's breaths are becoming heavier, and it looks as if his movements are getting a little sluggish. That Dino, I know he probably tired, but I also know that he won't admit it if I ask. So in Italian, I say, "Dino, let's sit for a sec, I'm thirsty." I knew if I told him I wanted to stop for his sake, he would say no. Hah, his pride is cute, yet so immature. Foolish.

"Alright. Come on over Romario."

Romario hesitates, staring at my ballista in hand. It's funny to see that he's still scared of my arrows and me. I can't see why—he can easily shoot me with his gun if he wants. I smile, taking the arrow out of the chamber and setting it down to ease his worry. He sighs and comes forward.

Now sitting and drinking some water, we all remain silent as we take our break. My thoughts roam to Japan. I haven't seen anyone in the last few weeks; what does the school think? There is no way that I can get away with missing class for two weeks. Reborn probably is taking care of it. Wait, who am I kidding? There's no way he would bother helping me out like that. Shaking my head in anxiety of how much homework I will have waiting for me, I remember further back to a phone call I had with him:

_Mizuno: Hey Reborn, what's up?_

_Reborn: Dino says you still aren't ready_

_Mizuno: Yeah, I think he's right._

_Reborn: don't come back until I say, your next trainer isn't ready_

_Mizuno: That sounds like a lie_

_Reborn: … Keep training until I give you further notice_

_Mizuno: al—_

_[Click]_

This 'trainer' is really wracking my brain. Who are they? What makes them so special that Reborn is making Dino work me up to having them train me? It's ridiculous to think that this person is held in such high regard. They better be good. I lay myself on the ground and catch Dino glancing at me.

I jibe sarcastically, "Don't get any ideas, perv."

Dino gets an embarrassed look, "What!"

"I saw you looking at me." I joke with him further, since he seems to still feel guilty about the wedding.

"It was an accident!" He gives me a playful look; it's cute.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the judge lolicon." I recently learned that one from the manga in Tsuna's room. He reads some pretty gnarly stuff.

"Loli-what?" I lost him.

"Guy who goes after little girls."

He gets clownishly defensive, "I don't go after little girls!" And he adds, "And you aren't a little girl. We all saw that lacy thong you were wearing."

My jaw drops, "…."

Romario takes it upon himself to leave, trying to hide the explosive nosebleed seeping past his hand that's cupped over his face.

Dino realizes what he said and rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, I went too far."

"Uhh, just a bit." And here comes the awkward phase again.

"Sorry."

"It's whatever." I'm feeling more embarrassed that I'm wearing the underwear he was talking about right now.

We both grow quiet and try find a way to start up another conversation. While looking into the sky, I glanced over to him and caught him glancing at me too. We both share one of those awkward laughs and looked away from each other. I kind of hate when have these awkward moments, mainly cause he is the only person I can speak to in Italian anymore, besides Nau and Brow. Haha, I just realized their names rhyme. How cool.

Now looking at my shoes, my thoughts randomly trail back to that time in the Nurse's Office with Gokudera. I totally went too far with that; I'm kind of grossed out that I even got on top of him like I did. He's not even attractive, much less, worth my time. But I do wonder how he took what I said. Did he know who I was talking about? Did he tell Yamamoto and Tsuna about the convo? Probably not. He doesn't seem like the type to spread people's business like that. I just can't believe he really thought I was there to kill Tsuna. I chuckle at his ignorance. I wonder what he would think if he knew I'm a super distant relative of Tsuna's and, from what I found out through Dino, a possible successor.

I was surprised when I got that out of Dino. What is more interesting is how he even knew about it. But his parents kept him in the loop of everything going on within the families from a young age, since he has always been the future and sole successor of the Cavallone family. So I guess it makes sense. He went on to tell me that my Mom requested for me to be taken off the successor list, since she didn't want me to live a Mafia life; I find that ironic. Mom and dad are probably upset with the person I'm becoming. But part of me feels that maybe they were just making me into what they wanted me to be, and I never would have realized it. Looking at it, my life before was so vain; it was happy, but empty. How did I not even see it? Why did—

"Okay. I think it's time to start the real training."

I cock a brow, "the real training?"

"Yeah."

"And what is included in this 'real training' you speak of?"

"Actual combat." He looks over to the house, "Come out guys."

I look to Dino, "I don't want to fight your subordinates, Dino."

"You aren't—you're fighting me."

Oh that bastard; he _was_ holding back…

* * *

><p>Another week down the road, and I have become more than aware of why no one would dare call Dino "Kaptain Klutz" to his face. He could probably kick all of their asses easily. You could call Dino "extreme," like the one boxing guy.<p>

Despite my week of extreme Dino training, tonight is a good night; I finally beaten him. It's a good feeling. Getting out of the shower, I look at myself in the mirror and inspect all my newly acquired scars. Of all the marks that coat my skin, my favorite had to be the gash Dino left when his whip snapped on my left eye. I kind of hope it leaves a scar—makes me look scary. I was putting the medical eye patch over it, like Romario instructed, when I heard a knock on the door. I say, "Hold on a sec," and scour the room for my underwear, as well as a big t-shirt to throw on. I finally whip the door open and startle Romario:

He clears his throat while trying to avoid looking at me, "Dino wants to talk to you downstairs."

I smile, "Alright, let me put some more clothes on first, then I'll head down."

He gives me a nod and leaves.

I throw the shirt off, putting a bra and modest pajamas before heading downstairs. I don't need to make Dino's subordinates uncomfortable with my usual dress, and I know they would never ask me to change. They love their boss too much to disrespect him in such a way.

* * *

><p>Now downstairs on the second story, I quickly find that Dino and the boys were in the kitchen. This is a good time to test how much I've really learned from all those DVDs. It's been hard finding the time to practice my Parkour outside of all the training I was doing with Dino. The fact I somehow juggled Dino time, running, tumbling, and Parkour at the same time is probably why I ended up taking so long to complete my training, but I know that I need to be in top shape for Reborn. I'm not going to disappoint him when I go home.<p>

I look over to the window and smirk as my body runs into the unknown. My legs leap into an underbar* through the halfway opened window and cat grab* onto the window ledge before I plummeting from the second story. I muscle up* onto the ledge and precision* across the small gap between the architectural sections of the mansion. I was almost scared for a moment when I realized I didn't thrust my legs hard enough, but I dynamo* on the ledge, and then lache* over to the last part of my grand scheme.

Now hanging just above the window, I take one last breath and complete my lache by letting go. Not even a second passes as my hands grip onto the top of the stone ogee* cast around the window of the kitchen. Gravity has me falling so hard, that my hands only have a grip on it for a second, but I only needed it for that long to swing my legs into the window, crashing inside the kitchen of unsuspecting men.

CRASH! (Shattering sounds)

"Uwahh, we're under attack!"

"Get down boss!"

"They won't get away with this!"

I look up to see all of Dino's men towering over me to attack, until they realize who their enemy is. I was kind of worried for a second—maybe this wasn't such a great prank after all.

"Ah! Miss Mizuno! We didn't know it was you, please forgive us!"

I timidly laugh, "It's okay. I didn't think you guys would get so worked up from my small prank…"

I can hear Dino cracking up under all of them.

The tension from my grand entrance releases and we all sit to have one of Romario's many amazing dinners. It's no wonder why Dino keeps him close; with such a handy guy like Romario around, there really isn't a need for a woman. Eww, that makes Dino sound gay—gay for Romario… I choke up from the thought, damn near killing myself. Thank god someone knew the Heimlich maneuver; I was almost a goner, my last thoughts being about gay men. That isn't a good way to go.

Dino shows me a concerned look and sends his subordinates away. I guess he thinks that they are making me uncomfortable. As bad as I feel for the misunderstanding, I'm not about to explain to Dino how I choked from the thought of him being gay with Romario. Sorry guys. Them being gone also makes it slightly easier to converse with the bucking bronco. I'm not fighting with 300 other guys for his attention.

Dino looks at me, "So I got a call from Reborn earlier."

My eyes stare down at the Chicken Marsala and back up to the shiner* I gave him earlier, "And what did he say?"

"Tomorrow is your last day here."

"Like I'm leaving tomorrow?" I hope he doesn't say yes…

"No, you're leaving first thing, morning after tomorrow." Yes!

I can feel my face brightening. "So that means…?"

"Yep, we can go to into town tomorrow to wander." He smiles at me in a suave way.

I jump out of my chair. "Yes! Ah this is exciting! I'm going to find something to wear tomorrow!"

I ran over to Dino and give him a big hug and a peck on the cheek for being so awesome, and then start racing out of the kitchen. But in the middle of my skip out the door, Dino stops me:

"Haha, hey hold on."

I stop and realize I didn't clean my plate up. "Oh! My dishes! I'm sorry, I'll grab those right now." I run back and rinse them off in the sink.

"Well yeah, that too I guess, but the guys and I have something for you."

I tilt my head. "Something for me?"

"Yeah. Can you bring everyone in Romario?"

Romario, who had been chilling out in the corner, peeks his head out the door and gives a quick nod. Soon enough, Dino's posse are all back in the large kitchen and holding a large bucket full of chocolate chip cookies, like 20 or so jugs of milk, and a couple packages of plastic cups; I was already, ready to cry.

I stammer out, "Ah, you guys didn't have to do this…"

Dino puts his arm over my shoulder. "Well I did kind of promise cookies for your birthday, and we all felt bad that we couldn't really do it for you after the accident with Romario."

"B-but." The tears are on the precipice. Stupid estrogen—makes me cry about the stupidest of stuff.

"Ahh! Don't cry! We didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Dino gives me a surprised look.

But I'm already crying; "I can't help it. But don't worry, they're good tears. I'm just dumb." I try to laugh at myself for having such loopy emotions lately.

The guys, who were all wearing worried expressions, now are a varied mix of some being happy, some showing relief, and some even crying along with me (like Romario). It's the first time in a long time, that I've felt like I have people that care about me; that's probably the reason why I started crying in the first place.

* * *

><p>In my excitement for tomorrow, I could barely even sleep. But that didn't stop me from getting up super early like I planned; I felt the need to look really cute out in town.<p>

I look in the mirror at the dress I put on after applying my makeup and doing my hair. As pretty as the dress looks on, my scars ruin it, and my eye patch didn't do any justice to its flounced design. "Son of a bitch." So my hands dig back into the bag, finding a cute pair of black skinny jeans and a loose and sheer yellow tank that I usually wear a black sports bra under. My cuts and bruises still showed, but they work well with the outfit after stealing one of Dino's many cool belts that had a loud belt buckle. Yep, I can rock this belt well. I'm thinking five finger discount.

"Dinoooo! Are you ready!" I can't even contain myself.

"Ughhh! Hold on…" Jerk still isn't ready? It's already 11:30.

Another half hour passes with my body constantly fidgeting in some wingback chair, when Dino finally comes down in this usual disheveled look. Puh, we all know who's getting all the stares when we go out (me). Romario follows him in the foyer wearing unusually normal clothes. I couldn't help but stare since I had never seen him wearing normal clothes before. But it's funny how he looks like a tourist in that hibiscus-patterned shirt.

With Romario driving us to town, we all keep to ourselves. I'm immersed in my internal song and dance. How long had it been since I last wandered around in Italy? My mind slips back to the many requests I made to Nono, asking to go into town after it was decided that I would go to Japan. I only wanted to see my city one more time before cutting it all away. Even after explaining this, he would only tell me it wasn't safe, and that I should ask Ganauche if I want anything from town. But we both knew Nau isn't that nice. So seeing town is like a vacation all in its own. I owe Dino for this, a lot.

Romario drops us off in the square and goes to park the car while we wait for him. Seeing a shop that I used to love, I sigh in excitement. Dino must have seen this, cause I feel him gently grab my arm and lead me over to the shop, until he somehow trips on his foot, falling face first into the pavement. I give him points for his attempt to be cool, after laughing at him a good while. Dino picks himself up, and sees Romario shadowing us now. No more Kaptain Klutz here. We continue to wander throughout the plaza and take turns going to shops we all like. We were in the middle of heading to a shop Romario wanted to visit, when I spot Visconti (Nono's Cloud Guardian) walking out of Nono's favorite pastry shop.

"Oh Dino, it's Visconti. Can we go say hi? I haven—"

Dino tenses, "We need to go, now." He starts pulling me in the opposite direction.

"What? Why?"

Dino never responds. He only pulls me along by my elbow quickly through the crowd while Romario no longer 'just shadows.' Dino stops for a second, I think looking for the car. I try to ask what is going on when I feel a firm hand grip on my shoulder tightly.

"I didn't see you this time, but I **won't** see you again." My head turns to the voice; Visconti is giving me a deadly stare from over my shoulder.

I don't even know what is going on. "Uhh—"

Dino answers for me. "We understand."

My back shivers from Visconti's intimidating aura. Those ice blue eyes hidden under his shades are always emitting the evilest of vibes. I recall Nau telling me that Visconti is the only person he is truly scared of, and Nau isn't the type to be affected by a 'frivolous emotion' such as fear. Though I've never been close to Nono's Cloud Guardian like I am with Coyote or Brow, I don't remember ever doing anything to be on these kinds of terms with him. My eyes fixate nervously as his glare becomes more piercing towards Dino. Dino keeps a tight lip. After another moment passes, Visconti releases his monstrous grip and disappears. I let out a deep sigh and looked up to Dino who is obviously feeling like me.

"Dino, what was that about?"

"I was ordered by the Ninth to keep you out of the city…" He looks around. "I'm probably going to hear it for this…"

"Why would he order that?"

Just as Dino begins to answer, I feel another grab at my arm.

The person jerks my arm towards them. "Orabella!"

What the fuck?

I look to see Cinzia, an old gymnastics teammate, pulling me. "Uhh?"

She interrogates me further, "Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you for over a year now!"

What the fuck do I do? I'm not prepared for this situation. I look to Dino, desperate to escape. Thank god, he knows how to act under pressure:

He gently pulls Cinzia's hand off my arm, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

She stops for a moment, obviously dazzled by his good looks. "I-I'm a friend of Orabella's; a teammate from her gymnastics team."

"I'm sorry, but this girl is named Teru Mizuno. (he gives a small laugh) She can't even speak Italian, much less understand anything you've just said to her."

In Japanese I say to Dino, "you think this is actually going to work?"

He smiles and responds back in Japanese. "I think you're proving my argument right now. Good job."

I look over to her, feigning a confused expression.

Cinzia now looks embarrassed. "I-I-I'm really sorry. You just look like a friend of mine who disappeared a year ago…"

I force an indifferent expression as I watch her walk away with teary eyes.

Dino look over to see that my eyes began to leak out as soon as she left us; why the fuck did this have to happen? And why am I crying about it? Bah! This overly emotional, tear-friendly self is not cool at all.

The Cavallone immediately pulls me over to the nearest alleyway as I start to reminisce on everything. I hate recollecting on this kind of stuff. But thinking back, I can't remember her being my friend in any way. I then really try to remember at least one positive memory—zero. Cinzia, when I was Orabella, was the snobbiest and most vicious girl I had ever met; I only possess memories of her bullying me and telling me I was a shit gymnast in comparison to her, when it really was the other way around. I have nothing but terrible memories from this girl, and she had the audacity to call me her friend? The nerve of her, that bitch. And this is when my tears fall harder—but they are tears of frustration now. That bitch's two-faced personality, along with my unanswered frustrations with Nono; these fuckers treat me like a bird in a cage. I want to hate them. I want to so bad.

Dino now has me deep down the alley as I continue to cry silently. I guess Romario stayed at the mouth of the alley to make sure we don't run into any more guardians. I try to stop the tears, but I am so angry and frustrated by the both of those assholes, that trying only angers me more I feels like I'm letting them win if I just ignored it.

"Mizuno, don't cry. I know you're upset, but please don't be sad."

"Sad? I'm not sad at all. That stupid Cinzia had no right to call me her friend after how many nights she made me cry myself to sleep, how many times her and her lousy cronies would pick on me at competitions, and how they would even mess my stuff up out of jealousy. I hate that girl so much! I'll fucking kill her for calling me her friend!"

"Uhh?"

"AND NONO? AGHHHH! IM PISSED OFF AT HIM TOO! HE BETTER NOT EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF ME AFTER THIS SHIT! OHHH GOD! THAT ASSHOLE!"

My breaths push themselves though my teeth while I try to get over this vexing feeling that still lingers. Dino stares at me blankly. I guess he wasn't expecting that response.

He scratches the back of his head and looks away from me. "Uhhh, well is there I can do to make you feel better?"

I stay quiet for a few moments, before letting my eyes shift to both sides. I then ask, "Can we go get some ice cream?"

His head jerks back, and he even let out a small chuckle. But he says, "Okay," and starts leading me out of the alley.

* * *

><p>*Underbar-Jumping or swinging through a gap between obstacles; literally "to cross" or "to break through."<p>

*Cat grab—To land on the side of an obstacle in a hanging/crouched position, the hands gripping the top edge, holding the body, ready to perform a muscle up.

*Muscle Up—To get from a hanging position (wall, rail, branch, arm jump, etc.) into a position where your upper body is above the obstacle, supported by the arms. This then allows for you to climb up onto the obstacle and continue.

*Precision—Static or moving jump from one object to a precise spot on another object. This term can refer to any form of jumping however.

*Dyno—This movement comes from climbing terminology, and encompasses leaping from a position similar to an armjump, then grabbing an obstacle usually higher than the initial starting place, often used for an overhang. This movement is used when a simpler movement is not possible.

*Lache—Hanging drop; _lâcher_ literally meaning "to let go." To hang or swing (on a bar, on a wall, on a branch) and let go, dropping to the ground or to hang from another object. This can refer to almost all hanging/swinging type movements.

*Ogee (Oh jee)—A molding (over a window) formed by two curves, the upper concave and the lower convex, so forming an S-shaped curve

*Shiner—a black eye


	11. Stabs and Head Throbs

**Hello Kids.  
><strong>another chapter edited. 9/23/11

Didn't do too much, to this one. Changed it all to 1st first POV present tense, as well as added some more description to some parts.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,602

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim of Teru MizunoOrabella Manicci

Give Props to Ausumist, SakuraMirror, and Ciela Mist9x for being lovely betas.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Office of the Ninth:<strong>

_"I'm glad I could have a meeting with you today."_

_"It's not every day I get to speak to the Ninth Vongola Boss."_

_"That's very true."_

_Coyote clears his throat and points to his watch. They have a meeting with the guardians soon._

_The Ninth nods and looks back to the person, " So I brought you here to talk to you about Teru Mizuno."_

_"You mean Ignazio's daughter... What about her?"_

_"I know Reborn and Iemitsu have convinced you to train her. Iemitsu has even gotten the okay from CEDEF for you to go on temporary leave."_

_"They haven't convinced me yet. I'm going to Japan to scout her today."_

_"I want you to break her."_

_"…?" A brow rises._

_"I don't want this assassin dream of hers to go any farther. She was chosen to be head of the Consigliere* a long time ago in exchange for her succession ballot. I don't want to have to find someone else."_

_"What if I can't break her?"_

_"Do it by whatever means."_

_"We'll see."_

* * *

><p>*Yawn.<p>

With the trees and people flashing past me in small moments of picturesque semblance, I took a second here and there to try and rub more of the sleepies out of my eyes. A deep sigh passes, and I glance over to Dino, who is still wearing slight remnants of the black eye I gave him. He said I only needed to land one hit to win—I just made sure to leave a hit that would stay with him for a while.

"Dinooo~. Why did you let me sleep for 11 hours straight? There's no way I'm gonna make it through school…"

Dino chuckled and said, "You looked happy sleeping."

I was—I had a major sleep debt to catch up on from the last few weeks. "Puh, no excuses. You messed up."

"Hah, okay."

Romario gave our small conversation a chuckle as he drove me to the house to get my stuff for school, since Reborn specifically told Nana that I would be coming home from 'visiting my parents' after going to school. Never fails to be a jerk, that dang Baby. So this left me in a slight bind to get my stuff; this was probably that test he mentioned. He told Dino that he would kill me if Nana caught even the slightest hint of my presence, making sure I wouldn't get up. I guess I'll just have to make it work.

Finally pulling up to the house, I take one look at Dino and Romario while devising my small plan to get inside the house. Hmm, the best route would be to go into Tsuna's room, since the porch's roof is right under his window… The car door shuts and my body finds itself already hopping over the concrete fence that perimeters the house. Feet landing in a perfect dash, my eyes calculate my hop that sends one foot tapping against the barrier again, only to push off it to grab onto the roofing just under Tsuna's window. I muscle up the lower half of my body onto the small roof to catch Nana inside vacuuming Tsuna's habitually messy room.

Shit.

I duck as she looks over to the window. I creep up, hiding myself right under the windowsill, only to hear it open. Nana is humming a familiar Italian song that Uncle always hums. As cute as it is, I was too scared of her seeing me to reflect on it too deeply. Her footsteps meander around the room more, and the vacuum roars back to life. Dammit, I'll be late if I wait. I look over to where my window is, seeing close to a meter and a half* of open space between its ledge and the roof I'm on; that ledge also doesn't look like it will hold me. But my eyes wander, and I notice a grenade on the roof, most likely dropped by Lambo. An eyebrow cocks.

I crawl to the grenade, pull the pin, and drop it. It rolls down the roof quickly and blasts before it even thumped on the ground. The house rumbles, making my body start inching towards the edge of the roofing. The vacuum shuts off while a shimmy myself back to my hiding spot, and I listened to Nana's light footsteps race down the stairs—taking my opportunity while it was there. I quickly run inside, grabbing my bag and computer, and then run like hell out the front door to the car.

Note to self: no more grenades for Lambo.

Over the wall and inside the car, Dino gives me a crazy look, "What happened in there?"

"A war. Let's go."

Dino and Romario both give me a crazy looks, but quickly drive off the sounds of police sirens. I'll definitely hear about this from the baby. But hey—desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

><p>I run into the classroom with only a minute to spare before the bell rings. Now in my seat, I realize most of the class is staring at me. It's not too surprising considering the fact that every time I'm gone for a while I return with scars, dyed hair, or something different. I think its eye patch. My arms and legs looked pretty rough too, so who knows really. The teacher gives me an expectant glare, handing me all the work I missed and starts class. While walking back to my desk, I see Gokudera staring with a skeptical glare. I pay no mind to it and get started with my work. I'm betting it'll all be done by lunch.<p>

Of course, lunch comes, and I turn in the homework to the teacher. Both he and Tsuna look thoroughly impressed with my promptness. I shrug my shoulders. Right now sounds like a good time to go to the roof for a nap. I hate how tired you feel after sleeping too much.

Once through the door, I take a second to look at Namimori's quaint cuteness, pausing my glances on the hospital and the hotel that I last saw my two favorite guardians. Well, my first and third favorite guardians; I miss Uncle Coyote. A small snort escapes, and my eyes find my phone. I quickly text hellos to both of them; I miss them all a bunch.

I jump on the roofs entryway and lay down, finishing my text to Nau. I made sure to ask him about Coyote. I think I miss him the most. This leads me to that idle memory of Visconti's icy blue eyes, glaring at me oh-so coldly. My back shivers.

Just as my eyes are closing, the door under me opens, and the sounds of Decimo and company flood out onto the roof too. Bah, never get a break. But they don't seem to notice my presence, so I don't bother letting it be known; it'll be interesting to know what these boys talk about.

Like typical middle schoolers, their conversation jumps to many topics: girls, video games, reborn and the 'mafia game' as Yamamoto calls it, and even talking about that innocent little cow (how dare Gokudera insult someone so cute). I find myself wanting to laugh at some of the ridiculous thoughts they share with each other, further realizing what a happy life Tsuna leads.

Then Yamamoto says innocently, "I wonder why Mizuno came to school with all those scars?"

Oh, here's the good stuff. As much as I want to peek and watch this part, I'll just keep laying in my spot.

They are all silent for a moment until Tsuna speaks. "I don't know. I haven't seen her in weeks, and Reborn tells me not to bother getting close to her. He says that she's in the family, but not at the same time."

Gokudera spats, "That doesn't make sense at all."

I keep watching the clouds roll past.

Yamamoto speaks after a few seconds. "Well she doesn't seem like a bad person." He laughs. "She obviously doesn't like Gokudera too much."

I want to laugh so hard. I love how much he teases Gokudera.

Gokudera then yells, "I hate that stupid frizz ball too! She should just go back to where she came from!"

Tsuna cries, "Gokudera-kun, you're going to far! I mean, she doesn't seem like she hates us!" His voice calms and starts to mumble, "I mean, she does get scary sometimes, and she yells at me for no reason, but I can't help but feel like she's just lonely."

And now I hate myself… god I'm fucked up. I'm obviously a bad liar too. That, or he's really perceptive of people's emotions. Just as my face starts to slightly burn, I let the feeling pass like the rolling clouds above me.

A few moments pass, and Yamamoto finally speaks in a happy tone. "Then we should just try harder to be her friend. She's already friends with Kurokawa-san and Sasagawa-san, so she would probably open up to us too."

Leave to Yamamoto, to say something so positive. So 'coach-like.'

Gokudera yells, "I still don't want to be her friend!"

"Uwah, Gokudera-kun!"

Figures, that asshole would say that.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto ends up changing the subject, probably noticing the worried tone Tsuna has when talking about me. The whole situation is making me feel extremely guilty towards Tsuna again. I'm always so mean to him, even though I try not to be. This ordeal is also making me feel the need to be more cautious of Reborn, since he obviously doesn't trust me. But doesn't really matter though; I obviously can't trust anyone around me. I'm their little bird in a cage. Well—not for too much longer.<p>

My year is almost up.

I can hear the boys going back inside the building when Tsuna squeals. "HIIII! Hibari-San!"

Oh shit.

"Where is the green-haired deserter."

Tsuna stammers, "W-w-we don't know!"

I hope he doesn't find me…

There is a moment of silence, and I take it as my last chance to blink. Of course, when my eyes open, the homicidal freak is standing above me.

"Deserters will be bitten to death."

He must have remembered that I was up here last time…

I roll off the entryway, just like last time, but yell, "I TOLD YOU I WAS QUITTING SCHOOL! THE BABY MADE ME COME BACK!"

With a side step, I dodge the animal's tonfa swings while explaining, "I was about to leave!" I back handspring away a few feet.

He charges forward. "You will still be bitten."

"I might be allergic!"

He swings with his left, but I make a coin drop* the direction of the swing, only to pounce away another a few feet when landing.

"Then rash, after being bitten." He runs towards me again.

Evasion isn't working.

"Shit." I take the eye patch off.

I decide using the little weapon Romario gave me is my only option. The animal launches his attack while I pull the small, braided leather rod out from under my skirt. With his next swing, I roll backwards and quickly spring into a defense stance, ready to attempt taming the wild hog with my Billy Club.

His eyebrow rises with the appearance of a smirk. "Another rule broken. I'm the only one allowed to have weapons on school premises."

"Weapons are for attacking, Billy Clubs are for defense and subduing attackers."

"I see only one attacker here."

Oh my god, this self-righteous ignoramus…

He launches his next wave of attack, beating down on my blocks with his tempestuous fervor.

"A little help you three?"

I look over to the 'no good guild' for a moment. They are all staring like monkeys.

Bastards—fuck being nice to them.

Hibari kept beating down on me like spider on the wall that was somehow alive after 20 or so smashes. Eventually he knocks his tonfas against my arms hard enough that I fall back, but catch myself by rolling backwards. Good thing I know how to fall.

I take another pant, glaring at the completely unscathed Hibari; I can't even find an opening on this guy. His glare that's fixated on me stops, as his now eyes slide to the right. Curious, my eyes shift in the same direction to the damn baby holding my Ballista.

"Good assassins know to always carry all their weapons" He tosses my stuff to me.

"Uwah! Reborn!"

"What is he doing tossing that crossbow to the frizz ball?"

"Hahahaha! This is so interesting!"

Hibari looks over with a bigger, scarier smirk. "Two weapons now? Surely you want to bitten badly." He starts walking towards me.

I smile, now feeling confident. "Not really."

He makes one more step, but I already have the chamber loaded with my triple shot I designed and perfected at Dino's. He starts to charge in, and I pull the trigger. He easily dodges the middle shot, but he didn't know how I perfectly carved the other two arrows to spin in a helix formation. His eyes give a surprised reaction to the one that lodged in his shoulder and the other that deeply grazed his cheek. His glare darkens and a frown appears; he's serious now. He tries to run in again, but I spring into an aerial and dodged while shooting another triple shot. Another hit. This lasted for a few more minutes, my leaping around and barraging him with arrows, until he unleashed his fury.

"Quit hopping, deserter frog."

Did that fucker just call me a frog?

I try to spring back, but somehow run into Tsuna. Hibari's swing was already in motion. Last minute reaction—I push Tsuna out of the way, letting his tonfa pulverize my back:

"BGAHH!"

"Hmph."

Ignoring the pain, I roll on my back, aiming the crossbow at him directly. He smacks it out of my hands and gets my fingers in the process.

"MMMMFUCK!"

"Cursing is also against the rules."

I need to get up.

I roll and stumble myself off the ground and I sneakily grab three arrows out of my holder; two metal ones, and one wooden. I snap the wooden one just under the tip. The stick hitting the roof's floor lightly echoes while I hide the point in my pocket and Hibari pulls the arrows out of his body—without a hint of discomfort.

What a scary fellow.

He charges in, like usual, and I charge in as well. He's about to swing. I baseball slide on the ground and stab his leg right as he is already trying to stop. Pulling out, he takes the chance and swings his tonfa, laying a hard blow on my cheek. That's it.

Laying face down on the roof, I hear Hibari now mention, "Which one of you herbivores is next?"

I start struggling to get up—can't lose to some angsty punk. Varia bound.

"Uwahh, Mizuno!" Tsuna sounds scared.

Get up. One leg under me.

"Shit, that stupid frizz ball…"

Get up. Now the other.

"This isn't good…"

Come on Mizuno, get the fuck up. Push your self up.

"Hibari, looks like your opponent hasn't given up."

Fucking baby… Grab the arrow.

I can't push myself up—it hurts too much. I need adrenaline. I let one hand play decoy and grab the metal arrow while the other slides into my pocket. I feel the tonfa whack my hand, and take the moment for what it is. Roaring from the agony, I fling my body up and stab the point into his leg as many times I can. It hurts. Gritting my teeth, still stabbing away, something pound against my head like a brick.

* * *

><p><strong>On a building not too far away from the battle:<strong>

_Reborn, with a flying helicopter Leon, lands on the perch next to Mizuno's possible trainer:_

_"So have you decided?"_

_"She needs a lot of work. She's far from Varia quality."_

_"I told you that much."_

_"But she has bite. I'll take her in. Just pray she's alive by the time I'm done with her."_

_"I knew you'd like her, Lal."_

_"Hmph."_

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later:<strong>

With my eyes still closed, I touch my face. It feels heavier than a bag of concrete. What the fuck happened to me? Oh yeah, the animal. I've got to stop going to the roof, that place isn't safe at all. I'll just stick to that pervy nurse from now on.

"You're awake."

I feel something on the edge of my bed. Hearing Reborn's voice just now, I'm inclined to think it's him.

"Yeah, some how. How many days?" I can tell I've been out for a while with how heavy I feel.

"Three."

This sucks. I just get back from training only to get my ass handed to me. If I wasn't under this Varia death sentence, then I would consider a safer hobby, like needle point.

"Ugh…" I close my eyes from the embarrassment.

Reborn smacks me. "Open your eyes! Your new trainer is here."

Instantly grabbing the stinging spot on my head, my eyes snap open faster than rockets, finding another baby on my bed. It's a girl. She has a twisted scar on her face and pacifier that matched. Wait, the pacifiers aren't supposed to look that that.

Wait… how do I know that?

I tilt my head and inspect her more, gazing at her maroon cape, the bandages cast tightly on all her limbs, and that weird piece of headgear she is wearing over her eyes. I've met her before… I know it. But where?

I feel another smack.

The bandaged baby speaks. "Don't make stupid looks. Get your crap ready. I will meet you at your house in two hours to leave for your training."

I tilt my head. I'm getting dizzy. "Uhh…" And there's another smack. "Oww!"

Reborn lands back in his original spot. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah." I look at the caped baby. "Thank you for deciding to train me. May I ask your name?"

Now in the window, she gives me one looks and says, "Lal Mirch," and jumps.

"What the?"

I look out the window and realize we are five stories up. Crazy.

Reborn gives me the look like he's going to smack me again, so I sit up and rub my cheek that still hurt really bad; my head immediately starts pounding as if I'm getting the daylights knocked out of me again.

"Ahhh! My head!"

Reborn gives me a weird glance and smacks me once more, making the pounding worse.

"MMM!" I start leaning to the side, eventually leaning too far.

"Whoa!"

[Thump]

"Fuck Me!"

I get up, head still pounding, but not as bad. What the hell was that? I look around and find a change of clothes and a small note from Nana saying, "Hope you get better. I left some snacks for you." But on top of that in crayon was written, "Lambosan eated them." It's barely even legible—I laugh out loud and pull off the sucker that was attached to it. Without thinking about it, I start changing my clothes and slip my shoes on. The door opens:

"Ahh, Mizuno-san! You're up?"

Decimo and company came to visit, how nice of them.

"Yeah… I got somewhere to go."

I start walking towards the door, but suddenly get really dizzy again. "Whoa!"

Yamamoto catches me. "Whoa, you should get back into bed."

I look up to see him wearing concerned eyes and a light smirk. "I really have somewhere to go, but thanks for the worry."

I gently push myself off of him, tryingto and walk past them until Gokudera stops me, "Where are you going?"

I look at him. "Does it matter?"

Tsuna pleads, "Gokudera-kun don't fight!"

Yamamoto adds, "Yeah, lets try and be calm." He grins and pats Gokudera on the back. I wanted to laugh, but was more concerned with leaving.

But Gokudera doesn't budge. "No. Where are you going?"

I sigh. "I've found another trainer. I'm off to get stronger."

Tsuna wails, "B-but you aren't even done healing yet!"

Reborn chimes in. "Let her go; it's her choice. She's not your concern. We have our own problems.

I look back at him. "What?"

Reborn looks at me. "You have you own business to take care of."

How can he leave me out like that? But then again, why am I getting mad? It's not like their lives are my business. I roll my eyes and walk away. The sounds of Tsuna calling my name lightly stretches over the noise of the other patients and nurses, but I just ignore him and stumble off.

Man, the hospital is awfully busy.

* * *

><p>I suck in a deep breath of air, giving one last gander to the contents inside my bag. Yeah, I think all of this stuff will take care of me over the next few weeks. Giving my room one last stare, my eyes roll over the plain walls before stopping on the little girl on me bed. She's giving me an expectant glower.<p>

"Are you ready."

I look around the room one last time. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then lets go."

Our feet silently tromp down the hallway, and then down the stairs. Once down on the first floor, I give Nana and the kids all hugs before leaving on another episode of training. They all say their usual sweet sayings and wave goodbye as I slip my shoes on and shut the door behind. With another sigh blowing out as I let go of the knob, I feel regret.

I should've told Tsuna goodbye.

* * *

><p>1.5 meters = 5 feet<p>

coin drop = it's a breakdance move [youtube (dot) com/watch?v=wjpYExZ2eMk] here's a link as an example, but it's not a very good one. Most people don't use a hand to guard like these people do (sissies). But yeah... it's totally cool to watch in person.


	12. Following Orders

**Howdy Kids  
><strong>Hope you're enjoying the story.

This is the NEW and EDITED version of chapter 12  
>yeah, wayyyy better than the last one<p>

Put all of Mizuno's parts in 1st POV, as well as adding a ton of description and setting that wasn't there before.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 5,626

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim all rights to Teru MizunoOrabella Manicci

Give tons of Thank Yous to Ausumist, Ciela Mist9x, Sakura Mirror  
>They are AMAZING betas that work very hard for me.<p>

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>Sitting in the fetal position, I keep my body rocking for warmth and my extremities tightly bound; this is going to be another cold night. Watching my breaths in front of me, I realize how much my lips hurt. I wish I would've packed Chap Stick, but who honestly packs that in a survival bag. Pursing them tight, it takes everything in me to not lick them. Do not lick them; they will only hurt worse. I snort and close my eyes.<p>

With my eyes closed, I try to imagine something warm or tropical—like Africa. Yes, think of the blazing hot Savannah to keep the aching extremities from clouding my every notion. I stop, realizing that the thoughts are making me need to go to the bathroom. Not wanting to trek somewhere far to relieve myself, I stop thinking about hot. And now everything hurts again.

My fingers hurt the worst. I pull them out to inspect the recent frostbite that is eating away at them. It's not anything terrible yet, so I don't need to worry. After a few seconds of clenching and unclenching to get the blood moving, I tuck them between my knees again. Then my chin tucks in close too. I suck in a cold wallops of air, only to blow it out slowly, letting the hot exhale warm me a little more.

Not much longer, Mizuno.

I've been out in Arctic Circle for ten days with a small ration of food and water, my belongings, a north face jacket, and a sleeping bag. Seeing how almost everything I brought was useless I really want to smack myself right now, but also see no point. Well, that supplemental work Reborn gave me has worked nicely. My body shifts slightly, and I hear the crumpled sheets of insulation crinkle under my coat. But I'm also pretty sure he's not going to be happy with getting back snow smudged, crinkled up homework. I can't already feel the smack coming.

Another reason why smacking myself is a stupid idea.

Feeling my body start to get heavy, I snap my eyes open and lightly hit my cheeks again. I've got to stay awake. As much as I want to sleep, I know that something might come and attack. They will come when I'm the most vulnerable. So sleeping isn't a safe option right now.

With nothing but white around, I start looking at my feet. I think I've only had two or three hours of sleep a night; the rest of it was spent guarding myself against wolves, bears, muskox, and wolverines. And let's not forget the people that Lal has coming to attack me constantly. I swear Lal is out to kill me—too bad I won't give up. I've come too far, so giving up is not an option.

Goddammit I'm cold.

Now curling my toes to keep circulation, I go back to my original thought of just making a fire. I can't keep a fire going or else they'll find me, and the warm will also make me tired. Lal told me after the seventh night, that the training would move somewhere else. I'm desperately hoping that she wasn't lying. Then again, I can't really remember how many days have passed anymore.

I only know that some wolverine that attacked me a few days ago, getting the last of my food. My eyes now glare at the snow in front of me. Eating snow can only do so much nutritionally. Having my ballista, I did kill a wolf off. Though cutting it up was probably one of the most disgusting things ever, that thing tasted good. But smell of the cooked meat is probably what attracted that damn wolverine. I haven't tried hunting since—even if it was fun.

Snap.

What the fuck? My eyes scan the around my little snow niche I made in the ground. After getting attacked by that damn wolverine, I figure hiding is my best chance for survival. So I dug myself a hole in the snow. It's like a rabbit hole igloo that will keep the heat from my breaths and hopefully hide my scent. The water in snow will wash it away, right?

My head starts racing, but I smack my cheeks to stop myself. This will keep the men away. At least, I'm hoping it will.

Crunch… Chrunch.

I quietly grab my ballista and stock three arrows in. I don't care what it is… I'll kill it.

Crunch.

It's right above me. No breathing, no thoughts, just the kill. Just the—

"Mizuno, get up and out of you hiding spot. We have to go back to Namimori."

What?

Lal speaks again. "Five seconds, or I'm pumping your little base full of bullets."

Damn, she found me easy enough. I glance around my base one more time and say, "Okay. Give me a second. Leg cramp."

I punch through the snow and climb out. While taking a deep breath of the open air, my body instantly feels electric. The crisp bite of arctic air is crazy. It makes me feel wild. My eyes shift upward to see Lal giving me a cool smirk as I rise like a snow zombie from the grave.

"Good hiding place."

I laugh. "Too bad I only thought of it after that fucking wolverine."

"That was an interesting thing to watch. I figured you were dead for sure."

I agree. "That shot in the eye was pure luck."

"No. It was instinct."

"If you say so. So why are we off to Namimori? You said we would be training together for over a month."

"I'm in CEDEF, and they've been called for clean up; the tenth candidate is in the middle of his mission."

Whoa, I've only been gone a week. I wonder what's happened while I've been away? Is everyone okay? My eyes start searching in the trees for some kind of celestial sign… nothing.

"Hmph. How long will it take us to get there?"

"12 hours. Iemitsu sent Tumeric to pick us up about a klick* from here. But we will lose a day with the time zones."

As much as I am worried about the boys I can't help but chuckle. Tumeric? Heh, haven't seen that spicy guy in a while.

* * *

><p>After getting some food on the way to the chopper, I am left with only more basic necessity unmet: sleep. So I put the large headphones over my ears to hear the others in the plane and tune out the racket of the chopper while Tumeric gets us lifted off the ground. I take a second to glance at Lal, who is looking out the window distantly. It's now that the rumble of the helicopter starts to sink in deep, and the idle thrum inside the headphones makes everything drown out.<p>

I let out a loud yawn and close my eyes.

Someone nudges me, and I open my eyes. All around me are billowy clouds and bright blue sky that are now getting farther and farther away. My eyes stay fixated on the cotton puffs in the sky for a second, and then slide their attention to where I was nudged. Sitting to the left of me, Lal's brown eyes glance at me only until she notices me looking at her. She then looks away and tells me we're landing.

I shift my attention to a focused Turmeric landing the chopper. The strongly built man with crazy blue eyes like ice has a calm and focused look as he lowers the chopper steadily. We are in front some kind of a torn down tourist attraction. The place looks trashy as hell. Almost to the ground now, I catch the sight of worn down sign that says 'KOKUYO HEALTH SPA.'

The Japanese government couldn't shell anything to repair the place? Depressing.

After a few more seconds of cautious landing, our bodies feel the helicopter touch the ground. While the Tumeric starts flipping switches and turning the contraption off, my hands start fumbling with all the belts and straps on me. Lal unstraps herself immediately and hops down from her seat, which only makes me feel more retarded. Leave it to me to be the one that is outsmarted by a baby. While taking the headphones off my ears I listen to Tumeric instruct Lal.

"You know where to meet when you're ready to take her on the next part of the training."

Lal nods to him and shifts her attention to me. "Lets go."

I nod and hop out of the helicopter.

Once outside the chopper and inside the decrepit spa, Lal and I wandere through the masses of medics that are painting the place white. After a couple more minutes of watching from the outside, I start noticing that the waves of people all around are more like a whitewashed fence with speckles of black. I give Lal a gander. Her brown eyes stare at me in expectation. Then her head nods towards the crowd. Easily seeing what she's saying, I take my first step into the fire.

I wander through the public. Nurses and Mafioso bump and pass me roughly. I take the shove, bounce off someone else, raise a hand as an apology and move forward. I want to know what happened. What could have possibly happened to bring so many family members here?

Looking around aimlessly, my foot crunches forward. Then I feel something crunching it. My eyes snap wide and look at my foot as I groan. The nurse pulling a stretcher lifts the metal cart and gives a quick apology. I only grit my teeth and stare at my foot and I watch the injured person's hand pass. Wait, that skin's tone? I look up and see Yamamoto.

"Holy shit…"

Inspecting more, I notice how he's covered in scrapes and bruises everywhere. I also notice how one of his hands is bandaged. The blood is seeping through. Seeing Yamamoto in this shape, I run. My jaw tightens as I shove people out of my way for a change. But after more wandering, I see them all. Gokudera, Bianchi, Fuuta, and even Hibari are being hauled away on white chariots. What the fuck did they go against?

Lal mutters, "If this is what happened to them after a little illusionist, then what would happened if they faced the Varia?"

Her voice startles me, and my eyes snap to where I heard her. Then her words hit me. _Go against the Varia?_

"What do you mean?"

Lal looks at me. "Xanxus wants the position as tenth head of the Vongola. Didn't you know that?"

"No. Nono doesn't tell me anything about the Varia; he doesn't tell me shit honestly."

Her gaze wanders back to the ocean of white. "Then find out what you want to know on your own."

A sigh forces its way out, and my attention shifts to the rocks and dirt below me. She's right. I can't expect this to be handed to me. And now realizing that little Decimo might be my enemy soon—I don't need to see this. My hands that are in the pockets of my jacket, clench as I snort. I need to be ready for my time to show the Varia what I'm capable of.

I look towards the exit. "Lal, how long do we need to stay here? I have no reason to be here."

She lets out an amused snort.

Lal nods her head forward and my body turns in the direction to see that Tsuna looks perfectly fine. Well, a little scathed, but nothing too serious. I watch him lie on the ground, wailing about something while Reborn just watches him. Wait, he outlived Hibari? What the hell? And here I thought I was stronger than him…

My whole body tenses while I turn myself towards the exit. Fuck this, I have better things to do. My ears catch the sound of Lal stepping, so I look over. She's staring at me. I didn't notice, but I guess Lal was watching my frustration, the reason unknown.

She declares, "Let's go. It's time for part two of three."

"Two of three?"

"Yeah. Want to switch out belongings?"

"Uhh, yeah. All the shit I took last time was useless."

* * *

><p>With a better-packed survival bag, Lal, Tumeric, and I are off again. This time we are on a boat—and I hate boats. I grip onto the back of the couch thing I'm sitting on and clench my jaw to the rocking. I don't even know why, but I hate boats. They just manifest some kind of unnecessary and evil force in me. Don't ask—I can't even explain it.<p>

Lal glances over to me, and then rolls her eyes.

I just keep clenching.

Despite this evil force that's manifesting, hanging with the both of them is interesting—not. Neither one of them talk. At all. It really makes me miss training with Dino. At least we are both within a similar age and have some shared interests. There were a lot of moments of us just acting stupid around each other after getting comfortable enough.

_My mind trails back to hanging out in Dino's office with him. I asked him about how to connect to his Internet at the mansion, so he took me in there to show me how to do it. I was standing next to him while he sat in a chair fit for kings. I rolled my eyes to its silliness. Then he opens his Mac, and it instantly starts blaring rap music loudly. We both flinched hard and he swiftly slammed it shut. Silence. I stared at the laptop. He just stared into open space with pink cheeks. I couldn't help but start laughing at how funny the whole situation was. He just looks up to me innocently and then starts laughing too. _

I start chuckling thinking about that computer just screaming 'OKAY!'

Wow, I think Dino is my only friend… As cool as it is to say, I'm pretty depressed. I'm friends with a 22 year old man that can't even tie his shoes without his right-hand man around. I start giggling to myself while the thought hits; it seems to confuse my statuesque comrades. I just let myself giggle about it more.

After a few minutes of random, uncontrolled giggles, I take a deep breath and compose myself. Lal looks over to me and asks, "You ready for part two?"

I look around to the vast ocean around me. "Umm. Maybe? I don't think I have a choice."

"You don't. Get in the dingy." She points to the dinky little boat floating in the water.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Get in, or your bag goes in the water." I have my computer in there, shit.

"Well fuck me running. I guess I'm on a boat."

Lal doesn't even bother responding to my comment. "Find land and kill everything on it. No exceptions."

"What if there are women and children?"

"No exceptions. The Varia will kill their grandmothers, if that's who the target is."

Fuck. I bite the inner lining of my cheeks.

I scratch my head nervously. "Are there islands, with people inhabiting them, actually around me?"

"…"

I look at the boat again. "Shit..."

"You have ten days. We'll look for you after day ten, so be prepared for the search time."

Average search parties take anywhere from four to ten days to properly search. So expect twenty days? Just my luck.

I just sigh and get on the boat.

"Don't die, and I hope you brought yourself food."

I didn't.

Inside the little boat, I watch Lal and Tumeric zip away, white waves flowing outward in lieu of their speed. I can't believe Lal—I can't believe her! Leaving me and a pair of shitty paddles to just float in this stupid fucking dingy. I groan loudly, not worried whose there to hear.

After looking around, hoping for some response, I realize that she really fucking left me. The response I've been given is the swooshing sound of water and the blows of the wind. I look around for a moment, eyes darting left and right, and then yell at the top of my lungs. Swooshes and gusts. I groan to myself. This sucks. This really sucks. Ahh, this will be the worst if I find an island that has people. I smack my palm into my forehead; it will suck if I don't find an island.

"Shit! I don't even know what body of water I'm in… This is really bad…"

Wait, first… where the sun? I look up to the sky and squint. Dammit, it's midday. Then I squint my eyes tighter and put my hand over my line of sight. "Hold on…"

It's a little past midday; so that way is west. Still looking at the sun my hand instinctively follows my brain and points about thirty degrees to the right—North. I blow out a listless breath.

"Now, what stuff do I have on me again?" My hands pull my backpack off my back and quickly zip it open. A bottle of water, two granola bars, billy club, ballista, arrows, a sweater, clean socks, my dad's old glasses, a 12cm knife, my computer (useless), a solar charger for it and my phone (useless) , my iPhone (useless), and about 7m of rope. Goddammit, where's MacGyver when you need him.

"Okay Mizuno… just keep yourself smiling. The second you lose your cool, you're dead."

I've got to find an island. It's now that I feel anxiety strike me like a lightening bolt. My lip twitches and my stomach turns, but I grab my arm really hard. I dig my nails into my arm—reminding of that girl from the Giegue. The way her nails dug into my skin when she would throw me around that old warehouse in front of dad. How she would punch me in the face and laugh at my tears. I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath.

"You can do this—better yet—you will do this." I grab the paddles.

Fuck worrying about the inhabitants.

I want to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later:<strong>

Four days have passed slowly. With my hands stinging to unbearable extent, I pull the paddles inside the boats to give them a break. I loosen my hands by opening and closing them, and I feel how much they really hurt. Not wanting to use them any more than I have to, I raise my left to my mouth and bite down on the sock covering it. I pull the hand away, spit the sock out, and repeat. My lip twitches and my eyes avert.

My hands are covered in blisters.

Trying to use my hands as little as possible, I dig into my bag and grab an arrow. I clamp the tail between my feet and snap the point off with my teeth. My tongue swirls, and the point on the arrowhead moves. I start bursting all of the little pockets of nasty blister stuff while not tearing the skin off. Hopefully they will just turn into calluses; I don't want to have to do this again.

A few minutes pass, and I mouth the filthy socks back on my hands. So I sit and take a chance to just breathe and think. The process brings the idea to turn my phone on again. Check for some kind of signal. I hold the little button and watch the apple appear on the screen. Knowing it takes a bit to start back up, I slide the thing in the pocket of my shorts. My sock hand rubs over my face and I look out into then nothing all around me. I stop and lean forward.

"Wait—what the fuck is that?"

I squint my eyes to focus and put my hand over my line of sight. Birds.

"Holy shit… I'm close to somewhere." I grab my paddles and start hauling ass towards them.

A good amount of time passes, but I don't even care. I don't even care how much my hands hurt. Looking out, I find myself around 50-75 meters of the coast of somewhere. My lips break into a large grin. I seriously can't believe that I found land.

As much as I want to just go and paddle my ass over there as quick as possible, I can already see that there are people on the island… My eyes look inside the boat as I sigh. I don't know if I should go or try and find another island. My veiled hand looks to my phone. I've got a signal. My grin spreads again, and I bite my lip. This is an even better sign.

Already pulling the sock off my right hand, I mutter, "I'll wait it out till nighttime. I'll make my decision by then…"

Now looking up to the speckled sky, my brows furrow to what I know. It looks like 7 days is what it would take to try the closest island—not worth it. I wouldn't make it. My water and food are gone. So I start firming my resolve as I paddle my way onto the island, following the fires that have been lit by the people.

My hands sting with every push of the paddles. My arms burn hotter too. I only stare at the island in front of me. The lights only make my heart beat faster. I'm fucking scared.

I stop paddling for a second and just stare.

"Can I do this?"

After lowering my gaze to the black ocean all around me, I re-grip the paddles.

I have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Days Later:<strong>

I watch the little boy sniffle in fear to the machete I have pointed in his neck—he's the last one. His small shoulders tremble to his silent weeps. I've killed his family right in front of him. Seeing his expression just reminds me of everything… I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.

I wish someone would just save him.

Then I feel tears well in my eyes because I know it won't happen—I've killed everyone else.

My heart is screaming, begging me to stop while my hands starts to shake. He looks like Amato. I try to think of possible ways to let him escape, but quickly stop. Once I let him loose, he will run straight to the fire. My lips start trembling to the lifeless little boy in front of me. I suck in a deep breath of air.

Is this something you would want to escape?

Do I want to leave this boy to live with nightmares like the ones I experience at night?

My mouths opens, looking for something to say. All I can force is air. I close my eyes and feel the hot saline run down my cheeks. I don't want to do this. I-I really don't. I…

I stop thinking. With a deep breath, my arm pulls back to ready myself. One swing—do it in one swing. Give him the grace of leaving quick. I want to cry, but bite my lips until I can taste my own blood. He doesn't even look at me; his eyes are only looking at the fire.

"I'm sorry."

My arm swings.

I watch the kneeling boy slump. I watch his head crawl to the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Days Later:<strong>

The winds blew with the soft scent of the ocean as Lal Mirch, Tumeric, and Iemitsu were all navigating the boat that contained Ganauche and Dino as well. While she tides were low, their anticipation was high. They all wanted to see the results of part two of Mizuno's survival training.

Lal snorted to her perfectly devised plan of dropping her off closer to the island with the people than the one inhabited only by plants. She had also set up the ploy that they would attack and imprison her until they got there, as well as the islanders knowing Mizuno could survive. They knew she wasn't a killer. Lal Mirch knew the Ninth wanted her to break Mizuno, and she knew that this would do it. She had no doubt about it.

When watching Mizuno fight the boy Reborn called "a possible family member," as much as she saw a girl who was very capable of being a force to be reckoned with, she also saw someone who was soft. The girl easily sacrificed herself for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Fhere was no doubt that she would do it again. Lal then remembered the conversation she had with Reborn the day before, the subject being the test. Reborn's opinion about it surprised her greatly:

"Don't feel dumb when she proves you wrong."

Lal knew she wasn't wrong—she knew the girl couldn't do it. Though Lal and Iemitsu never talked about their opinions of the plan, he easily thought the same, but was also worried. He easily remembered the 180 she pulled after Xanxus gave her a chance. She could do it. 'How the fuck are we going to clean this up if she does?'

Dino, who was conversing with Ganauche, noticed the tense stare that enveloped Iemitsu, but remained positive while Ganauche was attempting a bet with him.

Ganauche gives a devilish smirk. "1000 euros. That girl didn't even kill a bird."

Dino shakes his head no with a smile. "No way, I'm not betting on this. You're jinxing the situation—and I'm hoping she didn't do it."

Mr. Cavallone is still hoping he can keep fueling her life with happy memories and reminders of like outside the mafia. He wants to get her back to her old self. Watching her Mizuno smile, Dino can't help but want it. The light attraction in his heart to the Future Consigliare Head only wants to keep her smiling.

Ganauche's smile fades. "Yeah, I'm hoping to God she didn't either."

The Guardian didn't even want to imagine if she did. 'Boss would be so pissed if she actually did it… Who knows what he would do in response. Lal would be in deep shit.' Then he thought more. 'Everyone here would be in deep shit.'

"SQUAK!"

The whole group looks up to see a bird, that was peacefully flying in the sky, now plummet down onto the island ahead. None of the Mafioso liked that sight; Lal was still unfazed. 'Stubborn as always,' as Reborn would put it. It was at this time that they all noticed the large mass of smoke rising from the Island.

Ganauche declared, "You know what the smoke looks like...?"

Dino clenches his teeth. "Shit."

Iemitsu was already dialing the Ninth on his global phone.

The Ninth's Lightning Guardian is thinking that Lal is now on the 'fucking stupid list' too.

Lal Mirch raises her voice. "We don't know anything for sure yet. We'll be to the island soon enough. Plus, if she actually went through with it, there isn't anything we can do."

Ganauche looks at Tumeric. "Speed it up. I'm sick of being on this damn boat."

Tumeric, who wasn't really acquainted with Mizuno, agreed with Ganauche and increased the knots. He knew this didn't look good at all. At this point, Lal was the only one who believed that she didn't actually do it.

Now on the island, Dino and Ganauche didn't waste any time waiting for Tumeric to actually have the boat beached. The two jumped out on their side, marching their way their way through the water. Poor Dino was showing signs of being away from away from Romario, tripping as soon as hit feet hit the sand. Ganauche only shook his head as he watched the young boss pick himself up.

But they all looked back to the sound of a speedboat racing up behind them. It was none other than Romario himself. He knew Dino would need him, and left not too long after Dino and the gang on his own boat. The navigation on his boat got him slightly off course, explaining his late entrance. Dino, with a face covered in sand, smiled in relief as he ran to catch up to Ganauche.

Now beached, Iemitsu, Lal, Tumeric, and Romario took off behind them, running as fast as they could to the thick, gray smoke. And it didn't take long for them to catch up to the two boys who were stopped in their tracks. The two were completely take aback to—

* * *

><p>With my sweater wrapped around my face to keep the fire from charring me, I continue to pile the bodies on the fire. I want to give them the quickest and easiest burial I can. As I watch the fire turn the bodies into large masses of ash, their faces burn into my memory. Their bodies burn to the ground and the memory burns to the deepest spot. My mouth twitches in anxiety. I don't even think I can face Nau and Dino with these dirty hands—<p>

"Ora…?" MY face turns back to see Nau. His eyes stung me—he looks petrified. And Dino…

I can't respond even muster a response.

Dino speak., "No… You didn't do this…"

Why is Lal making me face them right now?

I clench my teeth and continue my burial. That's not them; it's only my imagination. I laugh to myself and shake my head. Lal isn't that messed up. She wouldn't make me face my only friend and the person I care about the most right now.

"Oh Fuck."

Uncle? I take the sweater off to make sure I'm not going crazy.

I look up again, now to see Iemitsu, Tumeric, Lal, and Romario. No… just my imagination… I'm just getting a little island fever. What's something funny to laugh about… Ah I remember when Dino was trying to be really sweet and then—

I feel someone touch my shoulder, "Mizuno?"

I look to see Uncle. He is staring at me right in the eyes. Ah shit… they aren't my imagination… Oh god…

* * *

><p><strong>On an Island, Eight Hundred Nautical Miles From Tokyo:<strong>

Iemitsu watches as the little girl he used to play airplane with, holding her and running down the hallway at mach-speed, now caves. She drops to the ground, completely ashamed that they saw her at this moment. She was only following orders.

"Oh god… Uncle I'm sorry." Her whole body was shaking violently as she yelled her apologies.

Iemitsu can only walk away, or else he just might cry with her. 'What the fuck have we done?'

Dino was taken aback; he could only look away from it all while Romario put his hand on Dino's shoulder in comfort. They both couldn't believe all the bodies. But Ganauche was running, running full speed and grabbing Mizuno as quick as he could.

"I know you didn't do this. You are kind; you are gentle. I know you convinced someone else." Tears were running—he knew he was only trying to lie to himself.

And Mizuno couldn't lie to him, turning her face away from his intense stare and muttering, "I was following orders. The Varia would kill their Grandmothers, if that's who their target was." Her body began to tremble again. She knew she couldn't come back from this.

Lal Mirch was completely shocked, and feeling dumb despite what Reborn told her. She didn't even know how she was going to explain this. She knew she would have to take the blame for this one, all of it.

* * *

><p>I want to stop, but I can't find the control I need to make myself stop crying. Nau keeps holding me as I continue to sob; I can feel his shoulder dampening. But I need to stop—I asked for this. Who am I to act like such I wimp. Do I feel terrible—of course—but it's too late. They're dead. It's time for a new mask.<p>

My body takes one deep breath before pushing Nau away and standing. I have a burial to finish. I didn't realize how hard I pushed, but Nau is now on the ground as I walk away to grab another body.

I hear Lal. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cremating. Give me an hour before we leave."

"Stop."

I get sharp. "You told me to kill them, and I did. At least let me properly bury them. I feel like shit right now. I just killed 374 innocent people—most of them were kids."

She doesn't respond.

I walk to the closest dead person and start dragging them to the fire. Dino stops me.

"Mizuno, are you okay?" He looks crushed. I can't believe he is willing to look at me.

"Honestly no, but I can't do anything about it. So can you move?" I avoid his eyes.

"Can I help you?" His voice trembles when asking.

I look away from him. "No."

This is my clean up. I can't bear the thought of letting any of them touch these people I've killed. I march over to the next body, gaze upon the face frozen in a state of shock, and march towards the fire. The heat of the flame hurts the closer I get, but I ignore it.

This can't be as bad as getting your skull hacked into.

It takes me four hours, but I burt them all. I bury the boy last. He was the hardest to throw on the fire. He was the last shred of innocence I carried.

I watch the hair on his head shrivel to the flame, and the skin on his face begins to char a beautiful scarlet color. My lips tremble and my eye water, but I take a deep breath and will them away. I turn to my observers.

Orabella is gone.

* * *

><p>* Klick = 1 kilometer<p>

A man does what he does only because it is what he does.


	13. Cases and Kicks

**Holy Moley Kids  
><strong>I'm on a editing frenzy

Thank the betas from my other stories. Lol.

Didn't do too much to this one: a little grammar, adding some explanation, and a little description. Mainly description.  
>I lacked that starting this story—the skill of description.<p>

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 4,110

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership of Teru MizunoOrabella Manicci

Give hugs to Ausumist, Sakura Mirror, and Ciela Mist9x  
>all three are lovely betas.<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Office of the Ninth:<strong>

It had been three days since Iemitsu (accompanied by Tumeric), Lal Mirch, Dino (accompanied by Romario), and Ganauche III found Mizuno on the island she was ordered to 'exterminate.' They are only family members aware of this supposed mission, and the only ones to witness anything that even occurred on the small destination. Seeing as they are the only ones aware, the entire group find themselves in Vongola Nono's office to explain this situation, as well as receive punishment based on their involvement.

Timoteo speaks. "Lal Mirch, explain the exact orders that were given to Mizuno Teru in regards to 'part two' of her training. Be specific as possible." He wore a stern glare; this was the last thing he needed with that Xanxus running amuck as of late.

Behind him stood Coyote, who was stunned by little Ora's recent actions and her appearance. It had been close to a year since he had seen her, and in his eyes, she looked like she had went to hell and back with the countless scrapes and bruises that covered her body. He cleared his throat to signal for a response.

Lal, who was just reflecting on the conversation her and the Ninth had before she even met Mizuno, began to explain. "Tumeric, under my orders, sailed Mizuno and myself out almost 400 nautical miles from Japan into the Philippines Sea between two islands. One Island is completely uninhabited, and the other had a small population of almost 400 people—"

"374."

Eyes all moved to the girl sitting on a small loveseat pushed against the wall. Mizuno sat with her body hunched over her legs and elbows resting on her knees while keeping her body lazily raised. Eight pairs of eyes looked at the emotional train wreck that looked as is she recently survived a train wreck. They all noticed golden eyes that were slightly tarnished.

The Ninth shifts his stare to his not so secret granddaughter, knocking the stare count to nine. "Please do not interrupt anymore. You may not be aware, but you've just made a big mess for the family to clean up."

"I was just following orders, Nono-shi." She glares at him.

They have a small, tension-filled moment, where Mizuno was cursing him in her head in every way she knew how. She wanted to hate him so badly, but she still couldn't. He was the only actual family she had left besides her distant relation to Ganauche that she often forgot. She figured Nono hadn't pushed her far enough over the edge yet. The Ninth looks back to Lal and nods.

Sitting in his usual chair, Ganauche began to shift around nervously, knowing he was in deep shit just like everyone else. After Visconti reported that Dino didn't follow his orders: he, Dino, and Brow Nie were all ordered not to see her—even if it wasn't her fault. He didn't even want to think of his impending punishment.

Lal spoke again. "One Island is completely uninhabited. The other island had a population of 374 men, women, and children. Mizuno was left on the nautical median between both of the islands. On a small dingy with paddles, I instructed her to paddle her way to the first island she could find within 10 days. I also ordered that once she found an island, that she was to kill anything and everything on the island before the ten days. It was a test to gauge how well she could properly carry out orders, as well as a survival aptitude test. I constructed this test on the notion that she would obviously not pass, and in lieu of this assumption, I had spoken to the villagers on the island before the test. When I spoke to them, I asked them to act like they were trying to kill her, and to imprison her until we came to pick her up."

They all looked over to Mizuno, who was chuckling to herself uncontrollably. She was astounded how they easily played on her desire to get into the Varia; they cared nothing about her morality. She felt like they wanted her suffer. Dino looked over to her, feeling the need to just hold her and tell her that it will be okay. He felt so guilty about all it. If he hadn't got them caught ia few weeks back, then he would've been the one training her more. She wouldn't have done what she did, and she wouldn't sitting in a particular office, in contempt for what people call 'genocide.' Dino bit his cheek, unable to find the words to say.

To the right of Dino, standing calm and composed was a surprisingly clean-shaven Iemitsu Sawada. The blonde haired man watched Mizuno rip a little more at the seams. He watched her nails dig into rough skin with a clenching jaw. She's losing it, he thought, and took a half step forward. But the nails retracted, leaving deep indents into her evil skin, and the clenching jaw loosened. In his head, the CEDEF Leader praised Mizuno for retaining her poise.

But Mizuno wasn't aplomb in the least.

Teru Mizuno merely figured the art of lying to oneself.

Iemitsu then looked up to the Ninth's indifferent stare; he knew there was something more to this. Lal was a rough trainer, but she didn't even pull this kind of stuff on Colonello back in their days (from what he was aware). What the hell was she thinking? The Ninth caught Iemitsu's glance, nodding to him.

"Now, Mizuno, please explain to us what happened during your mission that caused you to actually have to kill all those people?"

All eyes shift to the killer again, who stayed silent for a few moments to look at her hands. She deeply inspected the calluses she acquired during her 15 days of hell. The paddles rubbed her hands raw after four days of non-stop paddling through the ocean to find that 'stupid fucking island.' Those rutted hands under her gaze then led to thoughts of the two days she spent with a firm grip around the ballista, scared to actually kill anyone. Then those scabrous hands twitched; it was that third day—that guy jumped out of nowhere and 'attacked.'

She shot him without a second thought.

The man gazed into her eyes with surprise. It was a moment paused where Mizuno could only stare in the burly man's intimidating eyes. Then he fell, face first, and the arrows punched through his back because the man's weight. She got all three arrows in him. One hit a lung, one hit a kidney, and the last punctured his stomach. Under frightened hands firmly pressed over her mouth she screamed. Out of terrified eyes came tears.

After that, it was four days of men attacking Mizuno at all hours of the day and night.

She couldn't speak their language, and they weren't trying to shake her hand, so she killed them. She killed them all. Then the women and children started to attack as well. So she only did what she could do against people running at her with machetes and throwing knives. She killed them too. But there was that one boy. That one little boy who looked like Amato.

When she saw him in her first two days of only hiding, she saw a generous, smart little boy who had the same bright eyes like her brother. Mizuno didn't want to kill him—she couldn't bear killing her brother's ghost. It was the only thing she had left of him. But she could see that he had lost his will to live, as his eyes had faded monochrome. He didn't even want to breathe from what she could tell.

He would spend hours upon hours, staring at the fire Mizuno started. Then out of nowhere, he would simply try to walk in. Mizuno tied his legs together. The little boy crawled with his arms. She tied those up too. But even then, the boy would muster up everything he could, to try to inch himself into the fire. He chose to burn alive over a life with Mizuno.

Mizuno trembled at the little boy who once smiled, his face morphing into Amato's. They all saw her silence, and even saw a tear fall from her face that was hidden from them all. Ganauche leaned forward in his chair to stand, but immediately sat back down after catching that glare the Ninth gave him.

No one spoke, but there was one. He was biting his lip hard. He was submerged in empathy. Falling into the memories of his first kill. Dino Cavallone. His golden eyes stared at the drops of saline running down Mizuno's forearms, only to jump to their death on the carpet. He wondered if she felt this was worth it—if her Varia dream was worth it. If she wants to be in the family so bad, why doesn't she try to get into the Consigliare?*

He looked towards the ceiling for a moment, to rid himself of the frustrated thoughts. The Cavallone then noticed another tear fall, and the urge came back. Dino was about to comfort her, but was interrupted by the Ninth's voice.

"Mizuno, I'm waiting."

She looked up to him with a cold expression. "I was simply following orders. Nothing more, nothing less."

For once, she understood why Reborn looked at the world with the distant stare he did; he didn't really care about anything too much. But from this, her mind was twisting; to her, the island was only a dream. A simple bad dream. If she couldn't feel their bodies, if she couldn't feel the pain—then it wasn't real. She gave a nod to herself, realizing she has lived through a lot of dreams. Then she noticed that it hurt, it really hurt to realize most of her life was a simple dream where she was only 'going through the motions.'

For once, Mizuno wasn't feeling all too much.

She was feeling one thing though, but it was a dream too.

No one seemed to see this sudden and complete shift in Mizuno's mentality, and while no one actually saw the nonsensical smile on her tilted face, Dino tried to defend her. "She didn't kno—"

"I don't remember asking you anything Mr. Cavallone." Dino flinched from his words, as well as his piercing glare. The Ninth Boss can't stand when people interrupt. "Now Mizuno, you are telling me that you killed an island of 374 people because you were told to?"

"The Varia would kill their grandmothers, if that's who their targets were. Fortunately, I don't have any family to worry about killing."

Lal began to regret ever making that comment. The Ninth now regretted ever saying that to Lal. And Dino was regretting ever taking Mizuno into town; he was still under the assumption that getting her in trouble like that was too far. Ganauche was on the same page with Dino.

After a few moments of silence, he gave a small scan around the room and asking them all to stand. They all complied, knowing that Vongola Nono had come to a decision about everything. It was time for the punishments to be given.

Once in a perfect line across the office—

[THUNT!]

Everyone lined up for their sentencing looked back, making a small space for the Ninth to see that Xanxus had decided to grace them with his presence. Mizuno's heart jumped; she had almost completely forgotten him with all the shit that had been tossed on her plate lately.

"I need to speak with you." Xanxus' glare was sent directly to the Ninth, paying no mind to the situation at hand.

"As you can see Xanxus, I'm busy with something right now. You will have to wait."

"No."

"Let him stay. It's not like I care if he knows what happened." Mizuno comment caught Xanxus' attention. He knew he had seen her before, but also didn't care.

Ganauche rolled his eyes. "I'll escort him out—"

The Ninth interjected, "You aren't going anywhere Ganauche. You are in trouble as well. I'll let Xanxus stay since the once who is the real problem here doesn't seem to mind if her business is out in the open."

Xanxus was now very interested in what he just walked in on. Like anyone with the mentality of a pretentious teenager, he wanted to know everything that happened. The drama of the Vongola was always slightly amusing. It was amusing to watch the scum roll around like idiots.

He made a smirk to Ganauche, who was glaring at him. It wasn't often a guardian got in trouble. Then again, looking at all the people in front of him, it was surprising to see all of the senile fucking fart's favorite people to be in trouble. And it was all because of that girl?

"Hmph." His smirk got a little bigger.

Ganauche rolled his eyes and looked back at the Ninth.

"Dino Cavallone, you are fully resigned of your duty to watch over Teru Mizuno. Please go back to the Cavallone estate with Romario promptly. I don't want to see you and Mizuno mouth another word to each other."

"Yes sir." Dino looks over to Mizuno one last time and walks out of the door.

Mizuno's golden eyes gazed into Dino's for a second, before breaking away to hide once more. The only friend she had was sent away from her. The dreams were only becoming more clear, and her new objective was becoming more clear.

"Ganauche, you will be taking all of the missions that were assigned to the other guardians; pack your bags. I want you out of here in two days. You will be given further sentencing after Mizuno leaves, seeing as you blatantly disobeyed my orders to stay away from her, like Dino. So you are not to talk to Dino Cavallone either."

Xanxus made a small chuckle, wondering what he missed out on.

"Yes Boss." Knowing how pissed off the Ninth was, Ganauche knew better than to even take a glance at Mizuno. He only tried to send a goodbye to her through thought.

Mizuno got the message.

"Iemitsu Sawada, seeing as you and your associate Tumeric didn't play any real role in this situation, you and Tumeric are free to go. Please leave the estate promptly as well, I want Mizuno in no contact with you unless I order it."

"Yes Ninth." He gave a nod to the Ninth before giving Lal and Mizuno small glances. He walked out, making sure to give Xanxus a glare.

Xanxus easily glared back, hiding his confidence that Squalo would see Iemitsu and immediately know what to do.

Mizuno looked around the room, feeling like something wasn't right at all. In the midst of her eyes wandering, she caught him glaring at her with the same expression as the two other times she had met him. She knew he probably couldn't remember her, so she gave him the glare she gave him when they met. She watched his brow furrow.

Xanxus saw that signature glare of Mizuno's and instantly recognized her. The trash girl who always gives him lusty stares. He then noticed that she looked a little better than before. Xanxus was, and is, a 'tit-man.'

"Lal Mirch. Your order forcing her to exterminate a whole island, no matter how small, was completely reckless and irrational. As one of the members of CEDEF, I'm completely disappointed in you. We will talk about your sentencing later, so—"

Xanxus gaze was darting between the fake baby trash and the senile fucking fart as Lal was receiving her 'punishment,' but after hearing his superior's word, he rolled his eyes. An Island, he thought, luck.

"BULLSHIT!"

They all looked over to a fuming Mizuno. She knew something was up for sure. Xanxus raised a brow, surprised with where this was going. He found this more entertaining than the mansion, but also found Mizuno's yelling annoying. The Varia Boss was more than ready to kill her.

Coyote asserted, "You will not—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP COYOTE; I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOUR NONO DOCTRINE. THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Xanxus was smirking to himself, watching the girl's wrath. He was reminded of the time he punched Coyote in the face and almost killed Ganauche III, after killing Ganauche II. If only that senile fucking father of his hadn't shown up. Mizuno would have attended two funerals that day.

"You order me to find an island, I find it. You order me to kill everything on it. 374 people are now dead. And I won't count animals—even though she said to kill everything. I follow your orders completely, and myself, along with everyone around me is getting in deep fucking trouble, but Lal walks away scotch-free? Bull-fucking-shit. This is ridiculous."

"Orabella you will not talk to me like that!"

Xanxus couldn't help but question how the girl had two names, but his annoyance with her was still rising. She wouldn't shut up. The girl wouldn't shut the fuck up. Despite the murderous vibes that Xanxus was now emitting, no even noticed. They didn't even notice the vein bulging in his forehead.

"Hah? Now I'm Orabella? Last I knew, that girl never existed." Mizuno was on fire.

The Ninth looked over to Lal, "You may go. We will talk soon."

Lal looked over to Mizuno, who wore a dark glare for her. She walked out without another word. Just as Xanxus was annoyed, this feeling quickly passed with a glance at the Ninth. He was more than pleased with how well Mizuno was working the Boss up; the Boss being huffed would work to his advantage.

"Mizuno Teru. You are to go back to Japan. You will stay at the Sawada residence until I figure out what to do with you. This Varia fantasy of yours is over."

"If this is what family is. Don't expect me to stay much longer." Mizuno grabbed the ballista case and put it on the ninth's desk. "We haven't been related for a while anyways." She then looks at Xanxus, "It hasn't been a year yet, but I will be ready when the time comes. Two months, and I won't be the bird in a cage you see now." She glances behind her for a moment, "I'll figure out what he wants from me, and go to you."

Xanxus only stared at the rough girl in front of him, clad in scars and bruises galore. With a small squint in his glare, he grabbed her face, pulling it forward to say, "We'll see."

Mizuno didn't even react to how hard he gripped her. It was only a slight reminder of a certain tonfa smacking her in the face. Her response was to give what she thought was a glare, but was really a very lusty look with an expectant edge to it. In that second, Xanxus found her piercing golden eyes very attractive, but only threw her aside to go on with his business. He didn't have time for sex; his plan was already in motion.

* * *

><p>After Xanxus threw me on the ground, I instantly pick myself back up and tell the Nono, "I'd like profile on every person in the Vongola that fights using hand-to-hand combat."<p>

Both of them look to me. Xanxus looks annoyed by me interrupting him, and Nono just looks more exasperated. I don't care. I have my own agenda to attend to, and I need that information.

Still looking at me with a pained expression, Nono sighs before his riposte. "I told you this Varia fantasy is over."

I laugh. "Not until you tell me what you want with me."

"No."

"Fine. Then don't get mad when the information goes missing." I wasn't letting him hold me back anymore.

I don't want to hear what Nono or Coyote anymore, so I swiftly walk out right out. I can hear Nono saying something, but I don't care. It's probably some kind of patronizing statement about how he's in charge. I roll my eyes and keep walking.

I listen to the swish of my jeans while thinking of a way to find the files. Nothing—I really have not idea where to even start. My eyes trail around the hallway, just aimlessly staring at the red carpet under me. Getting an idea, I try and text Nau, but get no reply. I guess I'm on my own for this. My legs continue to wander down the hallway, feeling somewhat nostalgic. My pace slows, trying to grasp everything that has happened—

SHOVE,

BUMP!

"Move."

After smashing into the hallway violently, my eyes zoom into the only person in the hallway with me. Xanxus. That asshole. What the hell is his problem? I push myself off the wall and stand there for a moment, watching his body confidently promenade down the hall. His coat hanging off his shoulders lightly swishes to his every step, and his feathers flutter to his air. I groan and look to the ground. He thinks he's so cool cause he can grab my face. I'll show him.

I may think he's cool, but I don't think he's that cool.

Now following his quick pace, I find myself out in the corridor only focused on him. He only walks. There is no increase in his speed, and there is no decrease. Eyeing him evilly, I kick the knee-pit on the leg he had all his weight on. He drops like rock, totally caught off guard. I look up to see all the Varia members staring at me, probably wondering who the fuck I am. I couldn't help but laugh at how Xanxus looked like a fish when he flopped to the floor.

"Ushishi, it's the trash girl. She's looking good enough for the prince to cut again…" I think that is Prince Bel?

"Boss! Are you okay?" The creepy guy goes running up to Xanxus.

"Xanzy-Poo! It's your fan girl! Oh my god she looks a mess, like she been playing in traffic." That flaming one gives me a pitied stare. What an ass.

Xanxus gets up and immediately starts charging for me.

"Oh shit!"

I start to run like a bat out of hell—that glare is scarier than Hibari's by far. I look back once to see him on my tail and run harder. I just keep my eyes closed and run, hearing someone yell at the top of their lungs.

"VOII!"

WHACK! Something whacks against the back of my head. It hits my so hard that I'm stumbling. Way worse than a tonfa smack—way worse. I open my eyes finally and only see arms and black. The hands grip my shoulders, and my face smashes into the black. It scares me only until I start smelling a familiar scent.

"Ganauche?"

I look up to see that I've run into Ganauche, who is giving Xanxus the 'death ray' stare. Now I'm not exactly sure why, but I know Nau doesn't like Xanxus at all. This situation just got hairy.

Nau wraps his arms around me. "I think you should go."

I nudge my head around to see Xanxus glaring at me with the scariest of glares, switching his glare to Nau, and then back to me. I also notice the white haired guy, Squalo, stomping towards us with an incredulous glare. I keep watching the guy dressed in all black, watching him grab something off the ground. A hand? The guy glares at me for a moment, and then turns back to his boss. I tune out his ridiculously loud insults.

My attention shifts back to Xanxus. He looks as if he's going to kill me. I can feel goose bumps crawl up my arms, and then Ganauche's hands squeezing my shoulders. Nau has this really cool look on his face. It reminds me of a superhero. Then My gaze drops to Xanxus again. He is looking away from us for one second, down the hall.

Out of nowhere, a grin cracks through his livid expression.

Not really sure why he could be smiling right now, my head tilts. Well, I'm unsure until Nono and Coyote appear. I flinch. SHIT! Walking past the entryway of to one of the many common areas of the mansion, Nono sees Xanxus first. Coyote sees us first; he pinches the bridge of his nose. Then Nono looks over to see Ganauche and I standing together.

Nono looks right at me, and yells, "Mizuno Teru! Go to your room, now!"

Why am I always the one in trouble?

* * *

><p>*Consigliare - Italian for 'to advise'; It is what Amano calls the 'Upper Echelon' in the Varia Arc<p> 


	14. Extra: Useful Information

**¡Hola!  
><strong>Lol, I can't believe I figured out how to do the upside down exclamation point.

Decided to get the editing done for this one while my computer updates. Not really anything wrong with this one honestly. It's just an explanation about stuff Mizuno doesn't know that the reader should know. So yeah. I'll provide some more explanation of the concepts in this chapter at the end (footnote).

Hope you like:

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 1,150

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim rights to Teru MizunoOrabella Manicci  
>and all concepts that correlate to her story.<p>

Give props to Ausumist, Sakura Mirror, and Ciela Mist9x  
>all three are lovely betas.<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Useful Information<strong>

**The Next Day:**

Timoteo, Lal Mirch, and Coyote Nougat were once again inside the Ninth's office to discuss the issue of the beloved Mizuno Teru and her recent actions:

Coyote's eyes continued to shift between the two who started their talk with useless banter about things like the weather and Italy's chance of beating Spain in football this weekend. He wished that they could quit prolonging the situation so that he could leave for the urgent mission he was placed on. With a small glance that was caught by the Ninth, Timoteo could easily see his right hand man's sense of urgency. Timoteo knew that Coyote was very worried about where their little Orabella ran off to now.

So in consideration of his precious guardian's feelings, he looked back at Lal and finally became serious. "Alright, now let's get to the real point of this meeting."

He watched the little baby nod her head in response before continuing. "It seems that Orabella is actually very serious about this Varia dream of hers. What did you see when you were training her?"

Lal, who watched the Ninth's face become very stern with the mere mention of the word 'Varia' spoke, "From watching her, I can see that she is very smart, easily adapting to her situations, as well as effectively keeping herself from being cornered. She really would make a great assassin with more training."

She pauses for a moment, reflecting on Mizuno dropping the last body on the fire. Watching Mizuno's face twist, as if her actions drove her to a moment of insanity. But after the boy's body thumped on the blaze, immediately disappearing, her face twisted to something cold, something that Lal couldn't even put words to.

"At this point, forcing her away from her Varia dream… I don't want to think of what would happen. I really haven't had enough time to see what she is capable of. And you even heard her yourself: 'she doesn't have any family to worry about.' The scariest ones are those with nothing to lose."

Timoteo examined Lal's body language as she spoke, seeing how sincere she was being. It was interesting to see that Lal was slightly intimidated by Mizuno, in his opinion. But nevertheless, he needed her as his Upper Echelon Head. Dianora and Ignazio promised him this, and he wanted this for the family. The family needed her to be the head.

* * *

><p><em>From a very young age, Dianora and Ignazio knew that Timoteo wanted her to be the tenth candidate, considering that all of his sons were adopted. Their Orabella, besides Tsunayoshi Sawada, had direct lineage to Gritto. But Dianora knew what mafia life, more so, the life of the boss entailed; she didn't want this for her precious daughter.<em>

_Despite this, despite Ignazio's and Dianora's constant requests to take her off the list for the tenth candidates, the Timoteo and the Upper Echelon wouldn't hear it. She had the flame—she had the will. So in his desperation, Ignazio did the worst._

_Orabella's father was one of Verde's most trusted associates, and had been Verde's pupil for many years. Verde told Ignazio everything, and Ignazio did the same. So when Ignazio revealed to Verde about his daughter being forced to be a candidate because of her flame, Verde told him it could be changed—easily. Dianora and Ignazio were willing to do anything._

_So in a procedure similar to how the Arcobaleno are created, Verde attempted to make her flame completely disappear, but failed. Either way, the procedure was a success in the sense that she could no longer wield the sky flame. _

_"It looks like her sky flame came from wielding all of 6 flames attributes, but the non-trinsinette radiation cut off the links to wielding only half of them, but that is enough to keep her from using any sky flame."_

_Dianora spoke in her soft, high-pitched voice. "We should do it again, I don't want her to be around the Vongola any more than she is."_

_Ignazio looked away from his wife's beautiful eyes in torment. "I want to as well, but doing this much already damn near killed her, and he is also experiencing some really adverse reactions from it… we can't take the risk."_

_Dianora's body trembled in thought of the worst..._

_Verde further explained, "The non-trinsinette has made her slightly sensitive to the radiation we Arcobaleno emit. I've noticed that if she is only around one of us Arcobaleno at a safe distance, then she is okay, but if you put more than one of around her or one that she hasn't been around before, then she starts complaining of head pain."_

_Dianora tilted her head. "Head pain?"_

_Verde continued. " I noticed this after checking on her after the procedure, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs, the closer I got to her. I've been avoiding her since, but she has come near me a few times and not shown signs, until another Arcobaleno came in and got near her."_

_Ignazio asked, "It was Reborn you had come in, right?"_

_Verde answered, "Yeah, he came in for a check up on Leon."_

_Dianora asked, "But do you think this will be enough to keep her out of all of this mafia stuff?"_

_Ignazio wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead to comfort. "It's all we can. Any more radiation will probably kill her, and we don't know what she will want when it's time for her to decide her life."_

_Dianora couldn't help but shed a few tears; her gut knew it wasn't enough._

_And it wasn't. The Ninth caught wind on what they had done, and was very upset that they went to such lengths. He firmly believes that direct descendants have a duty to serve the family. He never asked Dianora to help the family, since she had health problems that impeded her abilities, and Ignazio was only affiliated to the family through Dianora, but Orabella was healthy, strong, and very intelligent. Without the sky flame, she couldn't head the family, but she did have opportunity to head on the opposite front._

_Her being in charge of the Upper Echelon could be very useful, especially since they are the only force that can curb the Head of the Family._

* * *

><p>Coyote and Lal watched the Ninth's pensive and distant expression, and patiently waited for him to come back. Coyote was still feeling very pressed on time and Lal had a meeting with Iemitsu after this, but they both waited for him to finish whatever was keeping him.<p>

Finally looking up to Lal, the Boss declared, "I won't deny what you've said Lal, but I still feel that stopping her from following this Varia dream is best for the family. But the fact that she can easily follow orders is useful to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote:<strong>

So this is my opinion of how the Vongola works... forgive me if my qualitative explanation kind of sucks. I'm more of "draw you a diagram and explain" kind of girl, but whatev's.

Let's do this.

So you know how Nono is the boss? Kind of like how America has a President (Obama)?

Well I imagine that the Upper Echelon/Consigliare (I use both names interchangeably) are like the US' 'House of Representatives/Senate.'

I hold the opinion that they are established to work as a _Checks and Balances System_ to keep the boss from being too powerful. You know what I mean?

But don't confuse them as some kind of "outside but not outside" force like CEDEF that act like they aren't Vongola but they are, or even like the Varia "outside the Vongola but not really."

_Separate power within the Vongola to keep Nono in check and balance the scales._

This theory structures this story, so yeah. See you next time.


	15. Glares Meant to Reveal

**Hey, Howdy, Hey**

****It's been a little bit since I've gotten some editing done for this story. I'm pretty satisfied with this edit, I pretty much rewrote this chapter. It needed it. Other than that, nothing new too new going on with it. Currently writing the 35th chapter and hoping I can get the story finished before it hits the one year mark. Bah, the ending of this one is good. Terribly good. Hopefully I can get to the magic 51 before May, and hopefully you read it.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 5,160

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim rights to Teru MizunoOrabella Manicci  
>and all concepts that correlate to her story.<p>

Give props to Ausumist, Sakura Mirror, and Ciela Mist9x for playing beta.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>Only one day has passed since seeing Xanxus and getting my two punishments from Nono. I snort while raking the bangs out of my face, remembering how Xanxus threw what I now know as Squalo's prosthetic hand. Getting shoved around and whacked with a Squalo's fake hand, it's even more vexing that Xanxus got away with it too. It's ridiculous. Ganauche gets ordered to leave at once, I get ordered to stay in my room, and Xanxus gets ordered to have a good night. Ridiculous.<p>

"This sucks," I mutter. Some people are chatting outside, their voices echo through my door. The two deep voices crescendo as I check the time on my phone for the millionth time. I huff lightly before grumbling, "When is he going to call?"

Soon, I hope.

Nau whispered that he would try and text me when he could, but that was forever ago. This sucks, I really need help getting that info I was hinted about. Ganauche is the only person that can help me.

Lying in my old bed from when I lived here before, I switch my legs, now putting the leg that was crossed over the top on the bottom and vice versa. Hearing more voice passing by, I gaze out the window while I brush my hand against the silk top under my pink zip hoodie. I love the way it feels against my skin, but hate how it rides up past my navel. I look at my phone. 11:47 am. Dammit I need to get out of here. Nono already has me scheduled to fly out first thing tomorrow, so there isn't much time. But I have a backpack packed; as soon as I talk to Nau, I'm breaking out of here.

My phone vibrates.

[From Nau:] Whats up, can't talk long  
>[Mizuno:] 3 questions<br>[Nau:] Make it quick, Visconti is keeping a close eye on me.

Shit. I quickly text and first ask if I can get any kind of license in Italy. He replies, saying that I can get a motorcycle liscence. As he asks why I could possibly be asking, I simply tell him there's not enough time and ask if he knows of a place for me to buy a bike. I glare at his response.

[Nau:] Wtf? I gave you an iPhone for a reason. Use it.

My glare shifts to the blue sky out the window, annoyed with his lack of cooperation. I can't be mad though, it's so like him. I just give my forehead a light scratch before finishing my interrogation.

[Mizuno:] Asshole. Final question, where are all the records on all the people in the Vongola, mainly records on peoples fighting styles. Looking for people who know hand to hand combat.  
>[Nau:] No way, not telling. Why do you want to know?<p>

I pause, curious of why he is becoming so defensive.

[Mizuno:] Why won't you tell? You don't know where they are.  
>[Nau:] You don't need to know. You're asking for more trouble than you can handle snooping around for that. Classified.<br>[Mizuno:] What kind of trouble?  
>[Nau:] Doesn't matter, gtg.<br>[Mizuno:] Ass. Love you.

Fuck, that didn't help at all. Well, it did a little.

Okay. I need to go buy a bike. Funds aren't an issue, but getting out of here is. My hand starts tapping away on my phone, looking for an app that I can find stuff around me, and one to find other iPhone users around me. From what I know, Ganauche made the stupid comment that _everyone who is someone in the Vongola has an iPhone_, so now everyone has one. Rolling my eyes to how stupid everyone must be, my mind comes upon something else. Schnitten was talking about some GPS tag type game… That could be handy.

Within ten minutes, I find myself being the owner of a shitload of new apps that pretty much do everything I need. With a raised brow, a mutter arrogantly, "This thing is almost too handy."

I slip my phone in the back pocket of my skinny jeans and scour the room one last time, making sure I have everything important. Though this place used to be my sanctuary, I hate it now. I take time to reflect on how this used to be the place I dreamed simplistically of a fantasy Varia life, and everything in my life would be peaches n' cream. The walls that once were a bright tangerine to me are now a dull, overripe orange. The bed that I used to sleep in for hours without one complaint is now like a bed full of needles. I never want to come back. Ever.

Then my daydreams stop, and my eyes dart back to the phone in hand. I had routed Google maps to the nearest bank, where a taxi is supposed to drive me to a man I found that is selling a bike. Checking my email and waiting for a response from the guy, I make a point of telling myself that I'll have to thank Ganauche for this phone later. He really does help me out a lot. As much I want to linger and think of cool way to thank him, I know that getting the hell out of here is way more important. Thinking and thanking can be done later. I log on to the tag game Schnitten was talking about, and tons of little green and red dots show up on my screen. My guess is that anyone not a dot on here, is totally unimportant and will not recognize me.

So I slink out the door, quietly turning the handle back in place, before jaunting down the hall and scurrying down the stairs. I would've jumped out the window (like I did at Dino's), but nixed the idea after giving the outside of the house a quick inspection. There weren't any ledges, and my room's window is right above the greenhouse. Falling onto a glass roof is not my idea of a good time.

Now down on the second story, I take a second to check my surroundings before running down the flight of empty stairs next to me. I take one step past the corner, but immediately panic and freeze. I can hear Coyote and Bouche Croquant. Crap! They're talking about Nono. Move Mizuno! I run to the first room I see. But as quickly as I blow a sigh of relief, I sniff the scent of something disgusting and see something even grosser. There is a man sitting on the toilet—right in front of me.

His expression is one of total shock as I instantly pull out my leather club and whack his temple as hard as I can. His head ricochets right into the wood trim along the walls, then his whole body loosens and slumps, falling onto the tiled floor. I jump back from the guy and gag to his horrible stench.

With the smell only getting worse, I reach for the window and open it fast. I duck my head for the fresh air and find ledges that I can work with. And there isn't anyone outside either. The woods are only about 15 meters away. I can make 15 meters in like 5 seconds, I think. I know I can make the distance before any of those lazy asses can catch me, and I only need to beat them. "Okay Mizuno, you can do it. You've got to. You can't let them keep you caged." I smack my cheeks a couple times and open the window, jumping onto the ledge and balancing myself all the way to the corner of the house. Looking down to check the distance once more, I snort and gaze at the ledge under me that wraps all around the house. My eyes glance behind to see how much room I have. After a few steps back and tightening the straps on my backpack, I drop off the edge, letting my body fall and land into a roll. I hear a kind of loud pop in the process.

Shit, my laptop. I hope I didn't break it…

As the momentum of my roll picks me back up, instead stopping to check if it's okay, I run like hell into the woods.

My breaths stay calm as I keep a fast pace through the path covered in skinny trees and low growing shrubs. The occasional masses of large stones or fallen trees show up, but I easily dodge or leap over them and go on. Those 'free running' videos Reborn made me watch are paying off. I have to give him props for making me learn parkour.

While still running, a quick check of the time shows that I still have an hour before the taxi is supposed to arrive. A check of my map shows I only have about 15 minutes of running. Yes, I'm making excellent time. Though I am trying to concentrate on my stride, I can't help but smile. Everything is working so far. It's going so well right now that I kind of want to slow down, but I know it will be better to just keep going. It's probably a better idea to hide in the masses of society. My thoughts naturally start wandering, thinking about how I need to watch out for pretty much anyone in suits. Then the phone in my pocket rings and freaks me out. I almost trip. My hand quickly grabs for a low branch and prevents what could have been me with a scratched up face (like I normally get after hanging out with Dino). I steady myself and check my phone. It says I have two texts. I stop to gander.

[From Nau:] Coyote just called me saying you're gone. WTF?

Wow. They found out quick.

[From Dino:] Why did the Ninth just ask me if I knew where you were?

Not answering.

I switch my phone to vibrate in case they try and call me in public. I can't stop now. I need that information. And they won't tell me where it's at, so I'll just have to go look for it. Slipping the phone back into my pocket, another thought hits me. Why is its location such a big deal? My phone starts vibrating again, this time for a call. I look to see that it's Uncle calling. Do I answer? "…Fuck it. He can't stop me."

I stop running and answer. "Hello?"

"Where are you."

"Not telling."

"Don't cause any more trouble. There is a lot more going on than just your problems."

"I only care about my own."

"Ora, don't be selfish."

"Ora? I think you have the wrong number."

[Click]

I'm not wasting my precious time arguing. Knowing Iemistu, he was probably trying to trace the call.

Although that conversation was short, I somehow got behind schedule. But I still make it to the bank, get the cash, and get in the yellow taxi waiting outside on time. As I get myself comfortable in the back seat, the taxi asks me where he's going. I sound off the destination and relax. Everything is going smoothly.

* * *

><p>"So that's all there is to it?" I ask to the guy in front of me.<p>

Giving me a worried expression, the motorcycle seller says, "Yeah, but it's something you need to practice before going on the road."

I grin and wave my hand at him reassuringly. "No worries. I'm a quick learner," and turn the small contraption on. My legs start to wobble from the weight of the ugly yellow thing missing one of its mirrors, and I let out a nervous laugh (I hope I don't tip over). My eyes, staring at the speedometer and tachometer dials, shift to the guy I just bought this terrible investment from and then stupidly mutter. "Hah, this looked way easier in theory."

He just scratches his head and stares.

I give another smile to the guy and attempt a smooth take off. Freaking out and gripping the brake every two seconds, it probably looks more like the worst take off on a bike ever. While my arms tremble neurotically to the little bike's movement, I dare not turn back to the guy's expression. I definitely look stupid right now. I'll probably scream if I somehow tip this thing over. I'm barely even strong enough to stand on it while it's not moving. Trying to just focus on just going forward, I see my first real issue: a fork in the road.

"Fuck."

Just as I thought the bike's weight and turning were scary things to deal with, I find something scarier. Traffic. Everywhere are the psychotic car drivers and motorcyclists and taxis and even bicyclists who rage through the streets paying no mind to pedestrians and other drivers alike. My nerves are on high as I try to find an internet café of sorts in the middle of this roadway war. I'm trying to just drive the speed limit, but anything and everything with a voice honk and curse at me as they almost crash into something whizzing past me. Their cries are only freaking me out and irritating me. Crap… This was a bad idea…

Eventually I become so perpetually annoyed with everyone griping, that I find an open gap on the side of the cobble stone street and park. I'm better off searching on my phone for a place that offers computer access. Pushing the small and heavy bike between two tiny cars, I pop the kickstand down and let out a giant sigh. The bike was a bad idea; should've stuck with taxis.

A few taps, a few moments of waiting, and I find a print shop on my phone. Then standing next to my the yellow bike, I question myself, "Why am I even worried about getting a license… I'm already dead." I laugh and smack my forehead and go on, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure cops would be more concerned with how I'm somehow alive."

Now realizing that I just wasted a bunch of time no apparent reason, I go on to the next thing on my agenda. Leaning against my used blue bike, I try and think of people who might know where those files are. Who is someone that I can ask? My finger sliding through my contacts, Sawada Nana passes, and at the same time, a person comes to mind: Reborn. He would know. I give Nana a call and ask for Reborn.

"What do you need."

"Where are the Vongola's records on everyone in the family? I need to find the people who fight using hand to hand combat."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause I know you know." I pinch the top of my nose.

"The Ninth wouldn't be okay with me telling you."

"Come on, Reborn. Give me a hint." I yell, making the people walking past stare at my agitation.

"…"

I scratch my head in frustration. "Reborn. Please."

"Dream on."

[Click]

What the…? 'Dream on...' I stop, my eyes unfocused as I try to figure out what he could possibly mean by that. I then growl, "Wait, that supposed to be some sugarcoated _fuck off_. I'm sure of it." I huff and shake my head, trying to stay positive. It's so like Reborn to speak enigmatically. My fingers pinch the top of my nose as I trying to analyze the statement. _Dream on…_ A dream? Keep dreaming on? If that's what he means, then what am I supposed to be dreaming on about? My dream? I stop and look up. The sun is slowly starting its descent on the horizon, and the sky is only beginning to change hues. Does he mean dream on, like the answer resides in what I dream on, which could be what I dream about? I stare at my phone, thinking that he might be saying that Xanxus knows. Thank you Reborn. I won't forget this. I also won't forget that I might be a genius.

Get right to texting Ganauche.

[From Mizuno:] Where's Xanxus?  
>[Nau:] Where are you?<br>[Mizuno:] Not telling.  
>[Nau:] Me neither.<br>[Mizuno:] Asshole.

I groan to his usual self—unaccommodating—and read his response.

[Nau:] Rather an asshole than a stupid ass. Stay away from Xanxus.  
>[Mizuno:] I need what he knows, since you won't tell me.<br>[Nau:] And why do you think he would tell you anything?  
>[Mizuno:] Because I'll do anything for it.<br>[Nau:] WTF?

Only a few seconds pass before my phone rings, Ganauche's name on the called ID. I quickly ignore it and try texting Dino. He might be a little more helpful. I believe this as I type text him—between the gazillion calls and voicemails from Ganauche—Dino does the same thing Nau does. Though Dino's approach may be nicer, and his texts come of as if he's really worried about me, the fact that no one is willing to help me just pisses me off. I simply tell Dino to fuck off and tell myself that I'll find Xanxus my own way.

Blowing the bangs out of my face, I check my surroundings for anyone and immediately feel my jaw drop. Walking out of a sex store with a black plastic bag is none other than Levi A Than—that creepy fucker. "No way," I mutter under my breath while the guy, dressed in an all black outfit really similar to his Varia attire, walks to a sleek looking motorcycle down the block. I look up to the ceiling and only mouth the words 'thank you' to whoever just gave me this chance. Now seeing Levi starting to speed off, I turn my bike on and zoom. Let's hope I can catch up.

* * *

><p>Levi finally stops after about an hour or so of driving, and leaves his big, black, and extremely expensive looking motorcycle parked around a bunch of other various cars and bikes. I park my bike a good half-kilometer away, inside the woods surrounding some huge mansion. Scratch mansion, this looks more like a castle. Staring at the crazy big residence in front of me, my legs buckle and shake. I'm very sure that you aren't supposed to ride around that much on your first day, but can't complain. I'm not a pro—just a girl trying to ride a fucking bike—and the person I was following was going slow enough for old people to keep up with him.<p>

Levi wanders into the house, and I realize that I have no idea of what to do next. For one, it is getting dark and making the road look really creepy. Two, this is Varia's mansion. My whole body shiver's and my mind starts going into fantasy mode. The dream isn't a good one either. After a few moments I start walking to the door, feeling like this was turning more and more into my scary movie dream, where I am the dumb chick who's obviously going the wrong way. I'm going the way that the sign at the crossroads called "Inevitable Death."

Yeah, I'm an idiot.

Realizing how much of an idiot I am for even thinking this was a good idea, I decide to go in the only way an idiot does; I knock on the front door.

[KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK]

I hear one of them through the door:

"VOII! WHO THE FUCK IS IT?"

Shit, didn't think this out at all, "Uhhh, Lupette e Lupette?"*

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

I try to go along with it, "Uhh, just trying to sell some cookies, ya know?" I try and perk up my excuse, "It's that time again! You don't want to miss your chance to order your cookies."

I hear a few people grumbling at the door, and the squeals of the flaming homosexual one.

"Alright. I guess I'll leave then." I'm too scared to have them open the door anyways.

But I am obviously not fast enough.

The door opens, and who else, but Xanxus, is standing there wide-eyed and ready to order. He even has a pen for me. But instead of some cute little kid with an order sheet, he only sees me. And that glare comes…

I try and laugh, "Hah...hah... April fools?"

"What are you doing here?"

I just messed up, bad. Note to self, faking to be Lupette e Lupette is **always** a bad idea. You just may let the wrong person down, like I just did. But in my fear I decide to be honest, like the idiot I am. "Uhh, right now I'm in deep shit with Nono for escaping the house in an attempt to find the information I asked him for. I know you know where it is. Can you just tell me? I'll leave after you tell me."

"Go away."

He was starting to shut the door, but I could hear the flamboyant one and the loud one yelling, there were weird cackles in the mix too; they were talking about something. But the door opens again, this time with the flaming one yanking my arm inside the house.

"Wait! What the!" I bark.

_I am so dead._

"Awww a guest! Xanzy's fan girl! Let's go drinking!" What the…

"I'm only 17."

"What? No way! You look at least 20 with ta ta's like those."

Not really sure what to say, I respond with, "Uhh, thanks?"

"Let's get you something to eat."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm already done working out, and I'm tired of watching Bel."

I can hear the loud one, Squalo, again and look over to the sound of his voice:

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE KEEPING HER. THE PL—"

"Shut the fuck up." Xanxus slams him into the wall and walks off. Damn. What a violent guy.

I look over to my right to see that Prince again. "Ushishisi, the trash girl is here…" Looking closer, he's about my age, with the worst bowl cut ever. Sucks to be him. I don't bother responding since there's no sense in talking to someone who laughs so weirdly. I have no desire to be his friend.

Then Levi asks me, "How'd you find this place."

I look away, feeling guilty already.

"Answer."

"Uhh, I followed you." After revealing the truth, it starts sounding really funny. The fact that I literally followed him and saw how terribly he drives and such, it's all way funnier now. A grin breaks through my guilty expression.

"What?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, I saw you leaving that sex shop."

"I WASN'T AT A SEX SHOP!" Levi's face is now beet red.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night~, " I chime, walking away before I start full out laughing.

I need to keep in mind my objective, which is asking Xanxus about that information. Ganauche and Dino have probably told Nono that I asked where Xanxus is, so there's no doubt that someone will come here and look for me soon. I need to get that info from Xanxus and I need it fast. I'll do anything for it.

Lussuria's voice is rambling about something, but I ignore him and run off towards the direction Xanxus went. Behind me, someone says I'm signing a death wish, but I just keep running; I've got to get it out of him.

Seeing him a ways away, I call, "Xanxus!"

He keeps walking.

I run in front of him and kneel in front of the tall, tanned man. I try looking into his red eyes as I plead. "Xanxus please. Just lis—"

But he shoves me out of his way and keeps walking. Agh! What a jerk! I sit myself up and glare at his broad shoulders and back that are hidden under a pressed white shirt. His attitude pisses me off, and my adrenaline starts to rush. Sitting where he just shoved me, I yell, "I DID NOT BEAT MEN TAKING SHITS, JUMP OFF SECOND STORY LEDGES, RUN LIKE HELL THROUGHT THE WOODS, LEARN HOW TO RIDE A MOTORCYCLE, AND SOMEHOW TRAIL SOME RETARD TO ONLY BE DENIED BY YOU!"

His head turns, wearing a vexed glower.

I glare back.

His expression goes weird, and the Varia boss starts walking back towards me.

"Uhh, Xanxus?"

He doesn't a say a word. He just grabs my upper arm and starts pulling me. Holy crap, what is he doing! In desperation of trying to get my footing and stay calm, I ask, "Wait? Where are we going?"

"Shut up, piece of crap."

I silently follow Xanxus, my arm throbbing under his grip, before hearing the twist of a door handle. I try to look and figure out where we are, but only get thrown to the ground. I quickly get myself back up and realize that I'm in a bedroom. It's a really nice room; really simple and clean. It smells good too. It smells like Xanxus. Wait…

"Take it off." He was glaring at me.

I start to blush crazily. "Take… my clothes off?"

"Now."

I'm not even sure if I have the conviction to undress in front of him. So I try to put a front, because I don't want to look stupid. I keep my stare fixed onto his as I declare, "Not until you tell me what I want to know."

"What do you want to know?" His glare wasn't so… mean. It was penetrating, intimidating, but not like usual. I don't get it.

"I need to find information on anyone and everyone in the Vongola who fights using hand to hand combat."

His eyes squint for a moment—my guess is out of curiosity. Then he lets out a small chuckle before saying, "Everything off."

My face is getting hot, unsure why me being naked is so important. Why? Couldn't he easily go find some older, hotter girl to do this to? "Umm." I can't do it. Call it insecurity or whatever, but I've never even kissed a guy, I'm not going from home plate to home run in one night. I can think of many men that would probably want to kill me if I did so. Plus, doesn't your first time hurt? I don't want to be in pain! My legs already ache enough! I scratch my head, now ready to have a mental breakdown.

An eyebrow rises on Xanxus' face. "Now."

My hands tremble for a moment, but I steadied them. Okay, he's probably not trying for sex. I'm just overreacting. Xanxus probably has plenty of girls to be like that with. I'll be another body he's seen. I sigh, knowing that I can't let hormones stop me. All those doctors saw me naked, what's one more guy?

I look away from him and begin to unzip my jacket, "Okay. But don't be too critical… I've never done this before."

I'll do anything for that info.

* * *

><p><em>They both stand in silence as Mizuno slowly takes her clothes off, feeling extremely self-conscious. Xanxus waits and watches her in expectation, ready to shoot her the second she begins to whine. But lucky for him, Mizuno won't—her resolve to find this information is too great to falter over something so trivial as nudity.<em>

_Slowly the girl pulls off her clothing. She bites her lip, mentally becoming queasy under his stare though it didn't show. Xanxus won't admit, but he is very turned on by her well-toned body. His eyes watches longingly as the zipper comes undone and the pants drop, showing off old scalpel and stitches markings that run down her leg, along with the other bumps and bruises that look newly acquired. But none of that is near as appealing as the girl who stands in front of him wearing nothing else but a forest green bra with small black frills and matching green, see-through lace undies that have black frills you can attach stockings to. It's a set that perfectly matches her hair._

"_She's never done this before?" thinks Xanxus, "Bullshit."_

_Mizuno's face is on fire, feeling as if her worries are coming true. She is completely melting under his gaze; his red eyes are that of an oven's burner to her hand. She wants to wince away. Xanxus is waiting for the rest to come off. Impatient, he reminds her, "Everything off." He wants to see all of her. She has made such seductive glares to him twice now, and he isn't letting her get away with turning him on whenever she wants._

_Her head is buzzing in fatigue, but she stays confident. With those golden eyes of hers, she gives him her glare that he has the bad habit of being perceived as an invitation, before saying, "Okay."_

"_Fuck waiting for her slow hands," is Xanxus' thought as he closes the gap between them and easily unlatches the back of the bra with his two fingers. In Mizuno's apprehension, she lets out a shrill sigh and gives him an innocent glance—and she is misunderstood again. He only gives her a smirk, slipping one finger under her panties and flicking his wrist quickly. They slide down to her feet. _

_"Xanxus, I w-won't go any farther than th-this…"_

_Mizuno will fight like hell not to, at least. He steps back to look at her, pleased with her features. Mizuno shivers, feeling cold now. Xanxus stepping close is making her body burn up from apprehension. His rough, calloused fingers that are hot to the touch, as well as the body heat that emanates off him don't help either. She helplessly thinks, "Ugh, I kind of want him closer; I'm really fucking cold."_

_Watching her, Xanxus is literally about to start unbuckling his pants when his phone vibrates. He knows it is Squalo. Squalo has been scouting the Ninth's house every night for him, looking for their one chance to scoop him up for their master scheme. He answers the call._

"_What."_

"_All the Guardians are gone, as well as most of the troops. They're looking for that girl." Xanxus looks at the naked Mizuno, knowing that he has to keep things vague because of the girl in front of him. Mizuno watches curiously, wondering whom he is talking to._

"_Tonight," states the Varia Boss. Sex will have to wait. Mizuno's head tilts, wondering what he is talking about_.

_[Click]_

_Xanxus looks at Mizuno, wondering what the hell the Ninth wants her so badly for. 'Mizuno Teru?' He thinks back, trying to remember what else they called her. After a brief moment, he comes to the mental conclusion that he will just ask Mammon. If anyone knows about her, Mammon will._

_Xanxus gets closer again, eventually pulling her close, biting her ear until it bleeds, and saying, "Make that look again, and I'll fucking shove my dick into you till you scream." He shoves the girl away and leaves his room. He has work to do._

* * *

><p>Lupette e Lupette - Italian Girl Scouts<p> 


	16. Coyote and Lupette's Run for their Money

**Alrighty Kids.**

So here's the new chapter. I like this one.

Thank Ausumist for being my beta/editor/hattori-san. You should read her stuff. It's funny.

[I don not own any KHR characters] I own Mizuno Teru/Orabella Manicci

=And thank you _Chameleon_ for your nice reviews. I wish you were a member so I could PM you.=

**News.**

Updates on this story might get a little slower.  
>It's not writer's block. It's more like I need to write too much.<p>

Getting started on another series... possibly two.  
>So that will put me at 4? Yeah, it's suicide... but these ideas are too amazing.<p>

So check em' out if you get the chance.

**I'm off to write more**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>I stood there, watching Xanxus leave his room while I stood there completely naked. What look was he talking about? Have his way with me? My face was burning from these thoughts. I haven't even kissed a guy, much less let one have his way with me. The closest thing to action I've gotten was Dino ripping my dress and R-rated movies. I couldn't do it. God I'm a sheltered girl.<p>

I look around Xanxus' room more, his scent wafting all around me. It smelled so good, it was kind of scary that I thought he smelled good. Ahh he gives me shivers, and not the good ones. "Wait, the information! Fuck! He didn't tell me where it is!" I smack my head and run out of his room, yelling down the hallway, "HEY! YOU DIDN'T HOLD UP YOUR END OF THE DEAL!"

He doesn't even bat an eye towards me. That bastard.

I start running full speed for him, and Levi noticed. His nosebleed starts trailing while he still manages to try and defend his boss. Dumbass doesn't know who he's messing with. Bel turns around and grins as he sees me easily jump into a wall run, tapping off of it to tackle Xanxus. I really can't believe I've gotten him twice from behind; I guess the big fish never expects to get attacked, just cause he's the big fish. But either way, Levi couldn't even lay a finger on me as Xanxus and I were now falling to the ground:

THUD!

I open my eyes, seeing Xanxus' face smashed under my chest. I turn beat red. "Uhh, Uhh." I jump off of him, and start looking for an excuse to explain myself.

He flips me under him, glaring at me in a crazy way. "What."

I can't look at him in his eyes, "You didn't tell me what I need to know." I'm feeling really embarrassed.

I look to see him just staring at me. I really don't get this guy. Total brick wall.

"Uhh, sorry?" I did mean it, it just didn't sound like it.

"In the study" He stays silent for another moment, looking forwards for a moment, "I'll get you later."

"What?" I think I just signed my rape slip.

He just gets up and walks away.

This situation quickly turned for the worst… seriously.

I watched him walk away from me, now very apprehensive. I looked up to the sound of Lussuria, the flaming one say, "I like this girl. She's scandalous." I think I like him, even if he said I looked like I played in traffic before. I can forgive. My eyes then shift to the kid that's like my age, with the bad hair, "Ushishishi, a trashy girl like you. I'd like to put more cut marks on." He said that while walking away, holding a small, cloaked baby in his arms. Wait, was that a pacifier?

The baby actually talked too, "Hmm, must be Dianora's child… she didn't react…" What the hell? How cryptic. How does that baby know my mom? I'll have to ask the little veiled thing later.

The last person I see walk past me was that Levi, totally ogling my goods. What a creepster. Like creepster with the tan van and free puppies creepy. I had to shiver with goose bumps. For a second, he stopped and looked as if he was going to say something, but just shook his head and played catch up. The door shut and reminded of a very important little detail. I had no idea where the study was.

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Knowing how big this place is and knowing that I have no idea where anything is, I decide that looking for the info tonight will only result in a fruitless excursion about the house. I'm a little more concerned about getting raped right now. So my objective is getting myself out of that.<p>

With that, I find myself throwing my clothes back on while grabbing my computer out of my bag. Shit, I don't know the password for their internet here. I'm screwed. Looking down, I realize my phone is about dead too. "Damn, I forgot my wall plug… I'll just have to plug it into my computer."

Something pops up on my screen:

[Would you like your Mac to tether with this device?]

"Tether the internet? Fuck yeah I do!" I click yes.

I love you Nau. But I think I love this phone you gave me more.

The internet gets going and I start trying to think of ways getting out of this future raping. Wait, Xanxus looked excited as hell when he opened the door for cookies. Does that guy have a thing for Lupette e Lupette cookies? I think getting a shit load of those cookies may be my only way out of this…. My fingers start tapping in to Google, looking for their production warehouse. Oh shit, Google is saying it's hella close. I'm about to jack a shit load of cookies for the sake of chastity.

I better be forgiven for this one, JC.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, I found myself, and about seven boxes full of every Lupette e Lupette cookie that they had in that warehouse. I hope this is enough; I don't even want to think of making another trip over there. It was hard enough making three trips there and back without tripping the alarm till the end. I'm definitely going to enjoy hearing about this tomorrow on the news. I wonder if Nono will guess it was me? No sense in worrying about it now.<p>

I drop all the boxes right in front of where I remember Xanxus' room to be and start searching for the kitchen; I'm freaking starving.

After about another ten minutes, I finally found the place, and decided putting the cookies in there would be a better idea. Lets just say I'm willing to go the extra mile for this, and that I'm probably too nice to that crazy guy. So with the seven boxes balancing in my arms, I was almost to the kitchen when I saw all those guys come back:

"Aw, what a sweetie you are, you got us cookies!" The flaming one looked excited.

But Xanxus just stared at the boxes, wide-eyed. He had the look of a kid in the candy store.

I finally say, "I got them for you…" I could feel my face getting redder, "I wanted to apologize for tricking you." I then mutter under my breath, "And I don't want to be raped…."

Xanxus said nothing as he walked up to me. I don't know why, but I flinched as his hand moved towards me. I ended up feeling pretty dumb afterwards, when he only opened one of the boxes, grabbed a box of cookies, and went into the kitchen. No help? What a jerk.

But I wasn't about to complain, so I just followed him inside and set the boxes up against the wall. Turning around, Xanxus was at the fridge grabbing the milk. My eyes watched in curiosity has he robotically poured himself a glass of, put the milk away, sat down at the table, and just started tearing that box of cookies up. This was a brilliant idea. I'm totally not getting laid after this. We all know that people don't have sex on a full stomach… Well, I overheard Nau saying that once.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself at the fearsome man, who looked so kid-like with his milk and cookies. This guy ate cookies like an animal; he was covered in crumbs. It was too cute. Wait, eww. I can't believe I just thought that. My eyes had shifted to the ground while having my moment of confusion for my thoughts, until I felt someone grab my shoulders and move me to the right. I look up.

"Whoa!" Xanxus scared the hell out of me.

"Move."

"Uhh yeah, sorry." I scratch my head and look away, "Thanks for not shoving me."

I look back to see him fishing around for a specific kind. Looking over to the box he just ate, I remembered which box I had put those ones in, "Hold on, the ones you're looking for are in here." Without paying attention, I accidentally put my hand on his while crouching to the floor. I jerk it away, "Sorry." He only glares at me while I just try to ignore it and grab the box. With a random pen I had in my pocket, I punch the tape and open it up, revealing the cookies he was obviously looking for. He grabs another box and goes back to the table. No thank you? Now he's really a jerk.

I give the big kid one more glance, before looking for a place to call it a night. I see no point in leaving this place at 3:30 in the morning.

After a little bit of searching, I found what looked like a library in the house. It had a ton of books, large desk in the back of the room, and a few couches sprawled around for people to sit in as well. What was the most interesting piece in the room was a large, throne-like wingback chair that had a small side table placed right next to it. Pretty cool chair if you ask me. Letting my fingers run across one of the arm rests, I veered at the liquor carafe that sat on top of the table and the matching glass next to it. Hmm, this chair smells like Xanxus. Must be his hang out spot in the house. My eyes scan the room. I don't blame him, this room has a good vibe to it. It's making me want to sleep more. Now wandering towards the couches, I find the most comfortable one and pass out.

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi"<p>

My eyes snap open to that weird, bowl-cut Prince holding a knife over me.

"What the fuck?"

I hurry and roll off the couch as he attempts to jab me. My face stings; something is digging into my skin. My hand touches my cheek to feel what I could only assume were wires slicing their way in.

"Jesus Christ you're weird! Is that any way to wake up a guest?'

"Ushishishi. I just wanted to see if I could kill you." I hear the door open. It was the baby.

"You know the boss hates for us to fight around him." I look over to him. Still cloaked. Hmm.

"Mmmm yeah. I'll just kill her next time then." His grin gets gigantic as he walks away. Weird as fuck, I say. Right up there with Levi.

The baby was already walking away as I asked, "How do you know Dianora?"

"Mammon, don't keep me waiting." That stupid Prince.

Mammon, stays silent before finally answering, "You couldn't afford the answer."

"Try me. And tell me why you're wearing a pacifier too." I inspect him more, taking note of the roll of paper in his hands, as well as his halo.

"20 million."

I cock a brow, "Bullshit, 5 million." I can't budget 20 million of losses into what I've got left.

"Then no answers."

Bel snickers at me again while picking up the baby and walking out of the room.

"Talk about a shitty wake up. These guys are all assholes."

I move the wires that have now slacked, and pick myself up as I decide to head to the kitchen for some food. I was hungry as hell and didn't eat last night, so now I feel even worse. Inside there again, I wander over to the fridge and pull a bunch of breakfast stuff out, not really sure what I was making quite yet. Whoa, they've got fresh baked bread. I look around at all the stuff I had laid out. Oh yeah, French Toast—it's on like Donkey Kong.

It's been a while since I made it, but I was happy with the way it was looking. It smelled so good! My stomach was now growling something fierce. I swear there's a monster in there. After a little more sizzling, I put the yummy perfection on my plate and hear someone walk in. Not really caring who it was, I turned and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured myself some before turning to grab my plate again. Xanxus was holding my plate. My stomach growled louder than ever—both of us just staring at each other.

"Dude, I'm really hungry."

He grabs the orange juice out of my hand.

"What the fuck? This is what you do to someone who went out and stole you cookies?"

He's already sitting at the table and pouring the syrup on my breakfast. Now taking a bite.

"You're messed up."

I barely hear him say, "…it's good..." It was cooed right under his breath.

"What?"

He didn't say anymore and took another bite.

This left me to make another piece while he obviously enjoyed my first one. Just as I finished this one, I could see him staring at me with his empty plate in front of him. I roll my eyes.

"You want another piece?"

He just looks down at the plate, and back at me.

I just give it to him. "Damn you eat a lot."

So after a third attempt, I finally got myself my much needed breakfast. He took one second to look at me in lieu of my stomach roaring once more. I just sat down and ignored both him and the stomach monster. And after I took that bite, I didn't even care anymore.

"Mmmm, oh my god. So good." I feel like I could die.

"Shut up." I look to see Xanxus still eating.

I just make a funny face at him before taking another bite.

From here on were only the sounds of our forks clinking and running against the plates as we both just enjoyed the toast. I had to give myself five points for the brilliant idea. I took moments here and there to look at him, and it would always end up in us having some sort of weird staring contest. So I didn't do that for too long. I could hear Xanxus shifting around in his chair, probably about to leave, when I remembered about the study:

I look up, "Hey Xanxus?"

He just so happened to be looing at me when I looked up. He cocked at brow.

"Umm, where's the study?"

He laughs at me. What the fuck? After a minute or so, he answers, "You slept there."

"You're fucking kidding me."

He just walks out the door, wearing the most anger-inducing smirk.

I was more myself at myself. How fuck am I that dumb?

* * *

><p>Scarfing down the last of my toast, I hurry and rinse the plate off and throw it in the dishwasher before scuttling back to the study. I opened the door and found that the whole gang was inside, just hangin out. These guys have way too much free time. The only difference, was now there was this giant robot behind Xanxus' chair. It was very creepy looking.<p>

I point, "What's that?"

The pretty haired one answers, "NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

"Whoa, little cranky I see."

I look back at the robot and note the expression on Xanxus' face. He looked like he was waiting for something. I just shrug my shoulders and start my search. During this, I tried asking any of the guys if they knew where to find the info I was looking for, but the only two who seemed to know weren't giving anything up. Well, Mammon looked eager to tell, after saying it would cost 10 million. I just shook my head as the prince snickered once more.

I eventually got the search down 3 possible books, when a butler knocked and said two of the Ninth's guardians were at the door.

"FUCK! THEY FOUND ME!"

They all look at me. The Prince was grinning wildly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY FOUND YOU?" Pretty hair man, Squalo, must always be angry…

"Nono's really mad at me right now. Where can I escape. And I'm taking the books."

Levi rushed out the door and Squalo followed him. Lussuria looked like he didn't care how this went, but nicely chimed, "I really like her. She's perfect for you Xanzy Poo." Xanxus only rolled his eyes to Lussuria's ridiculous claims. I was in full on panic mode.

"Xanxus," I point at the books, "Which one is the one I need."

He doesn't answer.

"Fuck. Then I'm taking them all."

I smash them and my Mac back in the bag as I run out of the room. And that's when I saw Coyote:

"Ora, I'm here to escort you back to HQ."

"Uhh, no way. I'm dead if I go back there." I hear the door open behind me.

"Orabella." Coyote starts sounding sterner, "You are leaving with me right now."

"Sorry Uncle, I won't go back there. Nono will kill me." I make a mad dash opposite of him.

As little faith as I had in this idea, I was totally right to. Just as I was about to hit the corner, none other than Nau pops out.

"Ora, stop." He doesn't look happy.

"Nau, I—"

"Get the fuck out." I look behind me to see Xanxus, extremely pissed off.

Nau looks at Xanxus, "I'm only here for Orabella."

I feel like I'm intruding on something…. "Uhhh…."

"Get the fuck out." Xanxus is now holding a gun. What the hell?

I look at Nau, "I'm sorry, but I'll go back to Japan when I'm done with what I need to do."

He tries to reach for me, but I manage to jump out the window before he can grab me. "Ahh shit!" I look to see I have a big fall, but still manage to hit the landing on my toes to easily lead into a roll. The shock hurt a little, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I looked back to the window to see Nau watching me run off. Sorry.

* * *

><p>I get into a wooded area again and search for a way to get back to my bike on my phone. It vibrates:<p>

[From Nau:] I already know where you are.  
>[Mizuno:] Bullshit.<br>[Nau:] Phones are smarter than you think.

Fuck, I didn't think about that. Screw the bike and the phone… I'll just have to go buy a new one that he can't track.

[Mizuno:] They're only as smart as the people that use them.

I look around to see a pond, and give the little 2-ounce square of might a kiss before sending it off. Stupid Ganauche, doesn't he know that you never tell the opposition your secrets? Rookie mistake.

"Damn this is going to suck without the phone. That thing was like my guiding light… Fuck it. I need to get out of here."

* * *

><p>*And why was Xanxus going into the kitchen this morning?<p>

For more cookies, of course.


	17. Shocking Information

**Tra la la la La.**

And yes, I did have to say it out out to get the count right. lol

**But before I get to anything else, let me just take care of something that has been on my mind.**

Archer- as I do appreciate your comment/review, I don't appreciate how you just slammed my character without explaining it your reasoning behind it. I dunno... call me weird, but I'm just not the kind of person that makes hurtful statements without putting some reasoning forth. So it kind of hurt to see that, but what really hurt, was how much you made me second guess my writing... I was tempted to just stop writing this series all together.

But in the end, I'm sorry you can't see what an interesting person Mizuno is. _And she isn't Mary Sue at all. _That Mizuno is such a silly girl, and a very selfish one too. She's so smart that she misses the small details, and she is ridiculously inept on a social basis. She cracks me up. So far from perfection...

Plus, you remember how many times her ass has been sent to the hospital? _Hospital time = you suck._

**In other news.**

So after some thought, I decided that I'm not going to start my other series yet. So I'm down to 2 series... which means I will be releasing this one faster. Good stuff.

[I do not own KHR] I own Orabella Manicci/Mizuno Teru

I hope that my rant doesn't deter people from giving me comments/advice.

**I'm Off**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>"Alright, your total will be € 348.13. Go ahead and let me see your card to swipe it."<p>

I handed the debit card over to the 'Genius' at the apple store. With a new phone, things were going to get easier again. It just sucks that I would actually have to pay the stupid bill on it. Bah! Bills.

But I walked out of the Apple store happy. That is, until I saw Ganauche standing in front of me:

He looked annoyed, "Three freaking days I've been waiting for you to show up here."

I let my eyes shift left to right before muttering, "I got lost. I don't really know how to maneuver around in a forest."

He chuckles, "That's what you get. Fucking idiot." He grabs my arm, leading me away to HQ.

"Ganauche, come on. Let me go. Seriously." I was being earnest with him. I needed to find him—I had to.

"No. Ninth ordered me to take you back, and I'm going to do it. I've gotten in enough trouble for your sake." I looked away, knowing he was right.

Despite this, I need to get away from him. I have to find this guy with those books I took from Xanxus' place. I need to figure out what Lal was talking about:

_On the boat ride back to Italy, no one tried to speak to Mizuno as she stayed silent. The thought of that boy was eating at her—all of their faces were. She was on the verge of loosing it, and they could all see it in her eyes. They just didn't know what to say._

_Dino and Iemitsu rode back with Romario; that left Tumeric, Lal, Ganauche, and Mizuno on the boat that sent out on the mission. She just wanted to jump ship. Ganauche was keeping his eye on her, worried she might do something reckless. That's how Mizuno has always been. She's smart and talented—but reckless. With that unnatural ambition of hers, recklessness was something she could not afford, he thought. Reckless behavior is such a double-edged sword, and Mizuno has a good knack of seeing the bad side of it. _

_Ganauche was beyond tired at this point; he had been watching her closely for about 14 hours now. Mizuno had not spoken since she finished throwing all the bodies on the fire—which she demanded to do on her own. He remembered so vividly how cold her voice sounded saying, "Sorry I took so long." He winced from the thought once more, rubbing the 5 o' clock shadow that was growing on his jaw._

_Lal could see how tired Ganauche was, and jumped on his shoulder:_

"_Get some rest, you need it."_

_He just shook his head, "I'm fine." _

_He didn't know Lal enough to put his full trust in her. After letting Mizuno slip this far, he was beyond ashamed. He hadn't held up his promise to Ignazio at all. It made him feel sick._

"_You're barely even awake, I can watch her." Lal knew Ganauche didn't trust her, but she had to convince him._

"_I'll be fine."_

"_Go take three hours at least. You haven't slept for over 29 hours now, and you didn't even react to my killer intent."_

_He knew she was right, "Fuck." He gave her a good stare before responding, "Wake me up in three hours."_

"_Fine." _

_Lal jumped off his shoulder and watched him go into the small cabin below. 'It was good that he didn't sleep that much before he got here,' she thought. 'I'll just have to wait for Tumeric to start listening to his iPod again before I can talk to her.'_

_An hour passed, and the situation became right; Lal made her approach. Mizuno didn't even respond to her presence. Understanding where she was emotionally, Lal spoke frankly:_

"_I know you're upset, but there is no reason to let yourself succumb to the guilt. Look up and keep walking."_

_Mizuno continued to stare at the grains in the floor of the boat, "Don't try and act like my friend."_

"_We aren't friends."_

_Lal never once thought of her as one either, but she didn't like seeing this girl get pulled around like she was. There were secrets that she should know about, but won't find if someone doesn't give her a hint._

"_I don't want your pity either."_

_Mizuno could feel the stabs from those people's knives all over again as the wind beat on her skin. The salt in the air made the slices that were still slightly open burn. Romario tried bandaging her, but she told him to leave her alone. As stupid as it sounded, she wanted her wounds to sting. The sting was a reminder of what she did to those people. _

_Lal smacked her, "Then stop being pathetic."_

_Mizuno finally looked at her, "What the fuck are you even talking to me for? Why—"_

"_This is part three of your training."_

"_You fucking serious? What do you want me to do now? Go bomb Namimori?"_

"_Haven't you ever wondered why you can't remember some things?" _

"_What?" 'How could Lal know that?' Mizuno looked away sheepishly._

"_There's a lot of secrets in the Vongola—you deserve to know some of them."_

_Lal didn't care what the consequence of telling her this would be. She felt the need to do it. 'Colonello would've done the same for her.'_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" Mizuno was getting annoyed by her vague responses._

"_You need to find the records on all of the Vongola family members. There is someone that used to kill using a special form of assassination without weaponry, you'll need to find him."_

"_That's pretty vague. This is sounding more and more like bullshit."_

"_It's up to you whether or not you want to believe me, but this guy will tell you where Verde is. Verde is the only person who knows all secrets."_

"_Verde…" _

_Mizuno rubbed her head roughly; she knew the name was familiar. What the fuck! Tears began to well in her eyes, because no matter how she tried, she couldn't put a face to the name. Thinking more, she could barely remember anything before maybe 10? 'What the fuck is going on?' Lal watched as Mizuno's head dropped down; drops of tears were now crashing onto the floor of the deck. Lal struck a nerve—she wasn't sure if she really made the best choice. But Mizuno only stepped on the tears as she rubbed her eyes' pain away. Only her body would admit how much this hurt._

"_This is bullshit. I was right; just a bird in a cage."_

"_Then maybe you should fix that." Lal peered upon Mizuno's face as it became dark, resentful._

"_I will. You can bet your ass on it." Mizuno didn't have time to cry, she had something else to figure out._

"_One last thing."_

_Mizuno looked back to Lal, "What."_

_Lal's tone became dead serious, "No matter what, we cannot act on good terms with each other. I never told you what I told you now."_

_Mizuno snorted, "What are you even talking about?"_

_Lal walked away, knowing that it was time to wake Ganauche up._

* * *

><p>Nau led me further down the streets that were flooded with people as my mind was mulling on how to get away. How much trouble he is in doesn't matter; I am my only priority. Finding Verde comes first.<p>

I took a good whiff of the air after noticing how much my leg and arm were aching, the ones broken by the Giegue. It seems like it will rain today. This sucks—I can't do shit when it rains—it hurts too much. There's little time to escape. Once that rain starts falling, my joints and bones that were broken will hurt too much.

Ganauche spoke, "Why did you even run off?" Oh yeah, I forgot he didn't hear me ask the Ninth for the information originally. That was Xanxus behind me.

I decided to be honest with him, "It's the last part of my training." He's the only person I can be honest to; he won't judge me.

But he gives me a patronizing glare, "So stealing confidential Vongola information was your mission? Bullshit." He snorted at me.

I look away, "You wouldn't understand…" I guess I was wrong.

Seeing how this conversation is going, if there's any chance to escape, it's coming pretty quick. I quickly remembered the advice Nau gave me before I was no longer Orabella:

"_If any of those boys in Japan fuck with you, don't hesitate to just ball tap them. They won't fuck with you after that."_

"_Uhh…"_

"_But the best way to do it, is to smack as hard to can, but barely hit them with all that force… I can tell you from experience… That way hurts the most."_

_I laughed sarcastically, "I'll keep it in mind in a life or death situation with a man."_

This wasn't life or death, but I it was definitely a situation I needed to get out of:

"Ora, if I don't understand, then fucking explain it!" Still holding my arm, he glared at me in a concerned manner before looking away from me.

This is it.

SMACK!

"Mmmmm fuck!" Nau drops, releasing my arm to grab his package.

I start my lies, "PERVERT!"

I take a second to point at him, while the crowd all turned to my scream. I'm so sorry Nau. He looks at me incredulously while forcing himself up. Yep, this is the time to run. So without a second thought, I make a mad dash back towards the apple store in hopes of hiding somewhere over there. My leg and arm start hurting more.

I look back to see that Nau is a fucking force to be reckoned with; he's already almost caught up with me, despite the crowd and the ball tap. I've got to do something else. So I keep running, eyes searching for an escape… oh shit.

I'm about to do something that any mafian **wouldn't** do.

I crash into a man, clenching his arm desperately, "OFFICER! THAT MAN IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

The officer freaks, "What? Where?"

I look back to Ganauche, who is just catching wind of my evil, "He's right there officer. That tall man with the gray and black hair with green eyes." I point him out too.

I hear Ganauche, "Oh you bitch…" Oh shit, I forgot that he carries those two guns and their silencers…

The officer looks at me, "Stay right here. I'm going to catch this man." He looks back at Ganauche, who had already dipped out, "Come back here!" And runs off.

I just mutter to myself, "I'm sorry Nau…"

My eyes scan the area and find a bus loading passengers. With the officer and Ganauche gone, this is my best option. I feel the first rain drop fall on my skin; it's time to find somewhere to stay.

* * *

><p>Inside the first motel I could find, I set my phone to charge while getting back to my search for this guy. I have it down to 3 books, all full of people. This is going to take a while.<p>

After about a good three hours of typing profiles into my address book, names and all their info, I now have the list down to twenty. It's still a lot, but it's way more manageable.

"(Sighs) I need a nap… and food. But my leg hurts too much to search for food… I'll just sleep."

* * *

><p>The rain came and passed, but has taken three days in the process. I swear to god, I will not eat anymore pizza. Fuck that. But in these days, the list of twenty has gone down to three. It was convenient that a good amount of these people were dead; it's kind of messed up that I think that. But the only guy who really strikes me, is this guy 'Moretti.' It says in here that he can make his heart stop at will and come back perfectly fine. The only reason I find this weird, is cause I had to call Reborn and get more cryptic clues out of him about who Verde is. That guy knows everyone. Through him, my only lead is that Verde worked with my dad-and dad does research on human anatomy.<p>

Knowing that my dad was a researcher, I know Verde is one too. And if they knew each other, then it can be assumed that they both did similar research. Moretti being able to stop his heart at will definitely isn't normal. So I'm thinking I need to go back to my house. I might find something in his lab. But dammit! It's too risky, Ganauche might go there, waiting for me to drop by for something. I know he's waiting there for me. God he must be mad at me—probably will punch the hell out of me when he catches me.

"Puh, doesn't matter. I just need to find this Verde guy."

I look around the room, making sure I didn't leave anything behind. I don't have time to replace anything. Ganauche is probably right on my tail. Wait? Why was Coyote not with him like he was at the Varia house? Maybe Coyote has something to do… Figures. But I'm glad he's not looking for me too, I probably would have been found faster. Uncle Coyote is a scary guy when he's mad.

* * *

><p><strong>In the same motel room later:<strong>

_A quiet, but powerful shot ran through Ganauche's pistol and blew through the dead bolt of the room he knew Mizuno was stayed in. He waited a day for her to leave, after having to run off from that stupid cop and avoid the city. But doing that, he remembered Gianichi knew how to track people down through their credit cards. Though he did find it strange that he couldn't get a hold of the Ninth to find Gianichi, he just called Visconti and got the info through him. Part of him wanted to check in on the Ninth, but he didn't want to go there empty handed. Getting Mizuno came first._

_He gave the area around him a good check left and right before slipping himself inside, pulling the small LED light out of his jacket. He softly pulled the door shut and clicked it on, running the light over every nook and cranny in the room. He was looking for Mizuno's recklessness. He knew that he still had the chance of finding something since she left way after the checkout time, and seized the opportunity to find what "he wouldn't understand." _

_He snorted, huffed by her idiocy, "Can't believe she fucking called me a rapist. That was beyond low…" He shook his head, "I can't even see her that way. Even when she makes that crazy fucking glare." _

_For him, that was a declaration of war, along with that insane ball tap she did on him._

"_At least she took my advice, though I'm not happy with the fact that giving her advice came back to bite me in the ass."_

_He continued his search, covering his tracks as soon as they were made. He knew better than to lay any more traces than the messed up lock. "Hah, she will love seeing that bill come out of her bank account." A smirk grew; he totally thought she deserved it._

_He was surprised by her clean sweep, until he snickered, seeing that she left her discarded notes in the trash. "Bingo."_

_Though he was happy to find a clue, he wasn't happy that she was smart enough to rip it all into shreds. "Fuck, this is going to take forever." _

_He clicked the light off quickly, noticing a sound. In an instant he was behind the door and ready to shoot the first person that walked inside. He sighs, "Shit... just some stupid kids trying to get some." Their giggles echoed in the parking lot as they searched for their room. Ganauche rolled his eyes, "Virgins."_

_Getting back to the trash can, he dumped the pieces on the bed and clicked his light back on, putting the pieces back in place. One thing about this, was that Ganauche absolutely hated puzzles. This was only making his resolve to find Mizuno stronger. He really wanted to punch the hell out of her._

_After about ten minutes of puzzle making, he configured all the papers to their original form. There wasn't much on them, a only a few names and addresses; he recognized all of them. But what caught him was on one of the papers, a circle was drawn around Moretti's name, and in the same color was written 'Verde.'_

"_Oh shit."_

_Ganauche didn't know all the details to her past, in fact, he was in the dark just as much as she was. But he did know that you don't mess with Verde. Like Coyote told him when he first got into the family with the others, he knew Verde as bad news. He doesn't affiliate with anyone, and everything with him comes at price. Grabbing the motel issued pen and pad of paper, Ganauche looked at the papers once more, smashed his notes into his pocket, and left quietly. He found all he needed._

* * *

><p>After a quick stop to buy a change of clothes, I am now looking at the ruins of my past. God the house has gotten so crappy looking. Then again, with no upkeep, it's only to be expected. My hands pull the back door open for me to quietly slink myself inside, just like the last time I came. I'm not ready to walk in the front door to relive that memory of Amato.<p>

I can't do it.

I could feel my heart tugging me down from the thought of the foyer, but I smack my cheeks and force myself down the second hallway to the other set of stairs that lead to the second story. I'll avoid the foyer at all costs. Up the stairs, I notice my old room's door is open. I always had a bad habit of leaving it open like that. Mom would always complain about it too, especially if my room wasn't clean. Hah, it never was. Then again, she really was the only tidy one out of all of us. I chuckled out loud, just staring at the halfway open door, tears slipping out of their hiding spots.

I rub them away, pushing the loneliness back down as I walk away from the room and head towards Dad's office. My hand pushes the door open:

"Oh shit."

"I was waiting for you." Ganauche is giving me an expectant look, holding some papers that were probably scattered on my Dad's desk.

"Why are you snooping through my Dad's stuff?"

"Why were you about to?" Ah, shit. He knows something…

"Why do you care?"

"Quit turning this around Ora. Why are you looking for Verde?" Lal? No…

"How do you know I'm looking for him?" Fuck, I just gave myself away. Should've denied it.

I watch him pull a piece of paper out of his pocket, the name Verde scribbled on it under the motel I was just staying at's logo. His eyes were firmly planted on me, unshakable.

"Where did you get that?" I could feel my panic rising.

"You'll see it on your invoice from the motel you stayed at." I could tell he wanted to smile, but he kept face. He obviously did something fucked up.

I look away, "Fuck."

I've got to get out of here… I'll go through the emergency escape in the lab. Ganauche can't follow me in there since he doesn't know the code. Okay, wait for your moment.

"Don't try to run Ora. I won't be nice anymore. Now answer the question." Shit.

"What the fuck would it help? You're probably in on it! Everyone with Nono, all of you! Keeping these fucking secrets from me, pulling me around on your string! It's bullshit." I could feel my tears welling again.

He gave me a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?" He stepped back from the desk, starting to make his way closer.

I step back.

"Seriously. Don't run. I don't want to use force." I don't think he will, but I watch him take a step closer.

I run.

I don't even bother looking back as I hop over the railing that blocked the stairway, but didn't land right and rolled down the last few steps. "Mgh!" I could hear Ganauche's steps and forced myself back up. I'm already almost to the door of the lab.

[Ptat!]

I look down to see a hole in the wall next to my shoulder. I look back to see Ganauche holding a gun that had a silencer on it.

"I won't miss next time." He looked dead serious.

I just run more, almost there. Now in front of the wall the lab is hidden behind, I pull the painting down and watch the door open. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Nngahh!" I drop to the ground in pain.

I land on my side like a plank, but look up to see Ganauche's Vongola ring sparking. What the hell?

"I'm the Lightning Gaurdian for a reason." He crouches down, "Are you going to run anymore?"

My body feels stiff as hell, but I force my jaw to slur out, "Iii goth to find—"

He grabbed my ankle.


	18. Airplanes, Baseballs, & Feathers Oh My!

**Okey Dokey Folks!**

Sorry this one is coming a little late in the day,  
>But it's here, and it's a pretty good sized chapter.<br>I totally had fun writing it.

[I do not own any KHR characters] I own the OC Orabella Manicci/Mizuno Teru

You can thank _Ausumist_ for checking/beta-ing my work. She's got a funny and interesting series you should check out.

Anonomy41, Chameleon, and CuppyCake  
>Please read Chapter 50 of the manga 'Beezlebub,' cause the way you guys defended me the other day...<br>You totally were like "Yamamura Kazuya" in that chapter... you guys gave me sparkly eyes.

_Comments and Advice are appreciated._

**I'm out of things to ramble about  
>You'll see a new chapter soon enough<br>Since is Varia Battle Time.**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>My body feels stiff as I shake my head. This is a terrible feeling to wake to; my legs and arms feel stuck together, and one of my legs really feels stiff. Hearing the sounds of a motor running, I shake my head once more and finally open my eyes. My hands have been bound together. I look around to the bright day around me while trying to think of what these things are called? Zip ties, yeah—these irritatingly tough, plastic bastards.<p>

"Mmm, my body freaking hurts." I rub my eyes the best I can with my hands.

"You shouldn't have run." I look to see Ganauche driving us somewhere.

"I had to. I have to find Verde." I start making smacking sounds with my mouth to the terrible way it tastes; "I need to brush my teeth too." God my mouth tastes nasty.

"Tough. I'm not cutting those off till we get to the airport."

I can't help but think Nau is worried about something with that look on his face. His gaze looks so tense as it stays fixated on the road. And the way he's gripping the steering wheel? You'd think he was on the last lap of the Indy 500. Something is up…

Not really sure whether or not to ask what's wrong, I look out my passenger window to see Italy whizzing past me, and out the windshield to see we are only about ten minutes from the airport. Damn I was out for a while. Ganauche is easily passing all the cars around us, he just has to drive so freaking fast. You know, I still don't even get what he did to me exactly. How the fuck did he shock me like that with his ring? That isn't even logical. I hear Nau let out another sigh, and my eyes wander back over to his lingering worry.

"Are you okay? Looks like something is eating at you." I can feel my face giving him a concerned expression.

"It's nothing." He won't even look at me. This is something big.

"Wait… weren't we supposed to be going back to Nono first?" Thinking of random stuff… where's my bag?

"I called him. He said he doesn't even want to see you, and to escort you back to the Japan." I stopped looking for my bag to see what he thought of that.

"What? That doesn't even sound like him…" He would give a specific location.

"I'm going to look into it after I take care of you." Puh, figures.

I try to twiddle my fingers together, "Well I'm curious to—"

But he stopped me in my tracks, "Don't even lie. Why do you think I tied you up?" I hate how well we know each other.

"Why would you tie me up like this?" I try wriggling my hand out, like everyone does in the movies.

"Knowing you, you'd try jumping out of the car if hadn't." He's probably right. What's another trip to the hospital to me?

"Hmph." I just look by out the window, airport in view. If I had only gotten away…

* * *

><p>[BING! 'Please fasten your seatbelts for take off. You may take them off after the Captain has turned the fasten seat belt light off.']<p>

I give my wrists another rub where the zip ties had left indentions in my skin. I wonder if handcuffs feel like those did? Eh, I bet metal feels way worse. I probably would have thought about this more, but was distracted by someone's sneeze. Now back in reality, my attention veers towards Nau. I watch him give his blazer to the flight attendant who obviously thinks he's good looking. Hmm, she's fairly good looking; your typical blonde with sparkling blue eyes. I'm sure she gets a lot of attention, but this girl doesn't have big hips, and she taller than me. Nau likes em' short, or with thick hips—sucks to be her. The lady then looks at me and gives me a smug smile. "What the?" Does she think I'm his girlfriend? Eww…

"I think that girl has a thing for you." I give him a cheeky smile

"Good, I'll get free drinks then." He smirks, relaxing his head back as he rubs his eyes.

I laugh, "That's messed up."

He looks over to me with one eye open, "You have no room to talk." His face turns forward and the mutters, "calling me a pervert…"

"Okay, I know that was messed up, and I'm sorry." I did actually feel bad for that. I hear another sneeze in the crowd. I better not get sick on here.

It was weird, but Nau then sits up and snaps his eyes open. I am still pretty confused watching him now look around in a suspicious way until BAP.

"Oww! What the fuck!" HE FREAKING PUNCHED MY LEG.

He gives me a childish glare, "That's for making solve fucking puzzles. You know I hate puzzles!" I see some guy giving us the craziest of stares. He totally caught Nau's abusive nature.

I throw my arms up, "What puzzles are you talking about!" I try to punch him back.

He catches my fist, "All those ripped up pieces of paper! And you suck at punching by the way." The guy is still staring, but it looks like he's telling someone about it too.

"I knew that much. But I didn't make you solve puzzles jerk. You did that on your own volition." Now we are getting a crowd of spectators.

_"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you two to refrain from yelling and using derogatory language on the flight."_ The flight attendant looked annoyed by us.

Nau clears his throat, "Please excuse us. We weren't paying attention to our surroundings." What a smooth talker. I need to start watching him to catch on this skill of his.

The lady smiles at him, "It's okay. May I get you something to drink before we take off?" She just spoke his language. I totally caught that eyebrow he cocked in a moment of conceit.

"Can I get a vodka tonic?" Damn, starting out hard.

"Okay," She looks at me, "And for your wife?" I jump. He just gives me a crazed, 'wtf' stare.

"I'm not his husband." I know I'm giving her an incredulous look.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She looks around embarrassed like, "Can I still get you anything?" I watch Nau's deep green eyes shift between the both of us while he was lost in thought.

"Umm, a White Russian?" Take advantage of the moment.

Nau snaps a glare at me.

"I'll have those out quick for you guys."

She shuffled away quickly, and was glad. Nau's wife? Bleh! He wears that stupid goatee thing and is too tall, and no… I sat and mulled on all this while the flight attendant came and gave us the drinks without asking for any payment. Cha-ching! Staring at the milky concoction, I was about to take a drink when Nau said, "You aren't drinking that."

"Like hell I am! I feel like crap!"

I chugged it down. Whoa… tasted like chocolate milk. Well, chocolate milk with a weird aftertaste that wasn't too amazing, but I guess that was the alcohol. Man, if all drinks go down like this—I can definitely see why there are alcoholics in the world.

He just shook his head.

"What?"

"If you get drunk from that… I'm going to beat the hell out of you." He was giving me that glare again.

"Pshh! I won't." My face scrunched at him.

I've never even drunk vodka before, but I after seeing that movie "The Big Lebowski*," I've always wanted to try one. No wonder the dude was always drinking them… tasted pretty good. But Nau just sips on his while I feel my face numb slightly. I love getting this feeling when drinking wine, so I guess I'll just enjoy this while it's here.

Before long, the buzz leaves, and I start messing with Mac. I considered buying the on flight internet, but figured that would be thirty bucks wasted. So I decided to read more of this info that I found on Verde, thanks to Google. Who knew you could find mafians on there?

"What are you looking at?" Nau is staring at my computer.

"Research." I look back and switch my screen from the info and onto paint.

"Why are you looking for him?" He swipes his four fingers on the track pad, and switches it back to the info.

My fingers are scrolling down the page, "He has the answers."

"To what?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Nau shuts my laptop, "Seriously, stay away from him." I can't, I need to know why I can't remember.

I look at him, "Why?"

"Everything with him comes at a price."

The price doesn't matter for me… I can't remember the day Amato was born. I can't remember the day Nau had to save me out of Grandpa's tree, or even the day I kicked Dino in the crotch for telling me that my back handsprings suck. These memories are all getting so fuzzy; there are no faces, only words and ideas. What the fuck is going on?

"Nau, everything in this world comes at a price."

But what really hurts… is that I can barely even remember what my mom looks like any more, and I can't even remember my dad's face or the code into the lab. I didn't even realize this until Nau shocked me.

He rolls his eyes and pulls me in for a hug to whisper in my ear, "His prices aren't one you want to pay. They usually involve experimentation."

I hug him back. I can't even remember the last time I've hugged him.

"Are you okay?" I can't stop myself from crying… It's all building up.

My face nuzzles in his arm, "I can't remember stuff." I can feel the tears coming again.

"Uhh. Isn't that normal?" I can hear his confused tone.

"I know I've met Verde before, but I can't remember him. And I can barely remember them anymore."

Nau wraps his other arm around me. "Forgetting Verde is a good thing, and them? You mean Ignazio and Dianora?" He stays silent for a moment, "It's probably from trauma or something like that."

"Amato too? And barely remembering that time you got me out of the tree?"

"The tree thing happened when you were five. It's cool to forget that since I don't plan on climbing anymore trees for you." His arm moves away to get a drink. "And Amato is probably trauma more than anything… You loved him more than anyone. Seeing someone you love killed like that is something the brain knows to forget."

God I'm feeling really dumb right now. I know all this stuff that Nau is telling me, but I can't seem to apply to me. Am I really just overreacting? Or did Lal really mean something with that question?

"Have you forgotten people?" I look up to him despite knowing my face probably looks like crap.

He just pushes it back down in his arm, "Yeah. We all do. Hide yourself, you have an ugly crying face." What a jerk, I hope he's lying about the ugly face part.

"Thanks asshole."

I wasn't sure what to think of everything I've found out while being with Lal: this Verde crap, Nono obviously having me around for a good reason, knowing I can't get close to Tsuna and company… I wonder if Lal was right when she said the Varia were after those rings? And the Varia—that freaking Xanxus and his attempts at my chastity... Puh, too much crap going on in my life. Not to mention the possible hellish training I face when I get home. With Reborn in charge of me, I wouldn't be surprised. I better just get some more sleep in now while Nau is letting me lay on him.

* * *

><p>Ah, the sweet industrial smog of Japan… gotta love it.<p>

It looks like another summer day in Japan as Nau and I walk to the car he just rented for his stay. At first I had to ask him why he would even bother renting a car if he was only taking me home, but then he clued me into the fact that he never leaves Japan without seeing a certain girl that lives in the area first. I just shivered; too much information.

"Where should I drop you off?" Nau is opening his door to get in the car.

I'm throwing my bag in the car, "Um, I have no idea. What day is it… and what time?"

He just laughs, "Give me Reborn's number."

Driving from Tokyo, Nau gets a hold of Reborn and is told to take me home for my stuff, then to take me to the school. Figures, it's a freaking school day. I've got to avoid the roof at all costs; no more playing with animals, even if it is tempting to see if I've gotten any better.

With a quick stop at Nana's and being mauled with her hugs, I had a small chat with Nana before grabbing my stuff. I was surprised that she was the only one home, but she said everyone was out doing something or the other. Well, she did tell me, but I was just tuning her out at that point. Eventually I got her to stop attacking me with affection and got myself in my room.

My room looked weird; completely untouched. Honestly, it didn't even look like it belonged to me. My eyes inspected it up and down, looking for any clues of someone snooping around, but there wasn't a single thing. I'm probably not looking hard enough, or the person was really good. My room looked too good to be true. I just shrugged my shoulders and put my uniform on.

It was kind of crappy to find out right now, but my shirts don't fit anymore from my chest. Well, bigger boobs are a perk, but it's probably cause I haven't been running like I was before. Those will probably go away soon. I smooth down my pleated skirt while giving myself one last look in the mirror; crap, my roots are showing. I have totally neglected myself as of late. A laugh escapes at the thought while I head downstairs.

* * *

><p>Just about to leave, Nana gave me another big hug and then reveals that Papa is coming home:<p>

"Papa? Papa's coming home?"

Nana cups her cheeks, deeply blushed, "Oh yes! I haven't seen him in two years; I'm so excited!" I hung up on him like a week ago…

"Th-that's great! I'm excited to meet him." I say nervously. This doesn't sound good.

Her eyes looked crazed in her excitement, "I have to get the house ready! You have a good day at school!" And she waltzed off into the kitchen.

As much I wanted to ask her more, I just ran out the door to the car.

The drive to school was pretty easy with Nau, we just talked about stupid crap like we used to. Moments like these are the one I miss the most; I miss feeling like I have family. But the car pulled up to the school and the moment was gone. And for some odd reason, mentioning what Nana now sounded like a good idea:

"Umm, I guess Un—I mean Iemistu is coming to Japan."

His head snaps in my direction, "How do you know?"

I let my eyes wander, "Nana told me when I got inside." He looked concerned.

"That's good to know. Well take care, I got to go." He's hiding something.

"Why does it bother you that he's coming home?"

"It doesn't matter. Go to school, delinquent." I roll my eyes; he must be hanging with the animal.

"Whatever. Love you." I slam the door before I can get a response.

* * *

><p>Walking past the school gates, I quickly notice that the school is looking dead empty. Did Reborn seriously just send me to school when it's closed? But then roars travel to my ears; they sound like they're coming from the back of the school. So naturally, I wander back there to see that there's a baseball game going on. Are you freaking serious? Reborn made me come for this? I was just about to walk away when—<p>

"Teru-san!" Who the fuck? I look back to see Tsuna and his friends in the stand.

I point to myself. Did be seriously just call me by my first name?

"Ahh Teru-chan!" Now Haru is waving her hands wildly at me, and Kyoko is look over my way now.

I don't even think I have a choice at this point—I have to appease the fake friends.

Walking up the stairs, I randomly get shivers crawling down my back when I hear someone snicker, "Kufufu…" I look around, trying to find the adult that did it, but found no one who looked like they could make suck a creepy laugh. I just shivered once more before walking over to them.

"Teru-chan! Where have you been?" Haru grabs my hands and pulls me to sit by her.

Lambo then jumps on my lap and puts his hand on my chest, "Nee-san, you have big boobies now." He smashes himself in my chest.

I just push him off and smile at the nosebleed that busted out of the boys' noses, "Thanks for noticing, Lambo." I then look at Haru, "I was studying in Italy for the past month or so." I wasn't really sure how long I've been gone.

"Uwah! How wonderful!" She looked like she was lost in a fantasy.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Stupid frizz ball, why'd you wear your uniform?" I noticed the distrust in Gokudera's glare, but ignored it.

"Reborn just told me to go to school. I didn't know that it was for a baseball game."

"Che, stupid."

I just rolled my eyes.

I looked back to the game and watched number 80 knock one of the park. I felt a little out of place when everyone started cheering; I don't know a thing about baseball except that they smack a ball and run around. But I then realized I should at least clap when I finally heard them screaming "Yamamoto." Oh, must've been him that hit the 'home run' they're talking about. I just listen to the boys talk more.

Tsuna praises his friend nicely, "That's Yamamoto for sure! He's impressive!" I like that look on his face, it's a happy one.

Gokudera puffs another drag from his cigarette before muttering, "The opposition team is struggling against that Yamamoto?" Wow, still a jerk as always. He then yells with some lit bombs in hand, "IF YOU DON'T WORK HARD, I'LL START A RIOT!" I just shake my head in embarrassment.

Tsuna yells, "That not what we're here for!" trying to calm his rowdy right hand.

I just laugh at them.

Then that cool boxing guy speaks, "Calm down octopus head. There are other things to do while watching sports." Octopus head? Haha, way better than my nickname for him.

Gokudera gives him a glare, "Huh?"

We all look at the guy to see what he's going to say now.

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT BASEBALL AND JOIN BOXING!" I just scratch my head and try not to look like I'm associated with them.

"THAT'S WRONG TOO!" Poor Tsuna and his idiot friends.

I just watched the boxing guy (who I now remember to be named Ryohei) and Gokudera bicker about stupid stuff while Tsuna just watches with that goofy expression he wears when his friends freak him out. I just laugh at him some more. My eyes then avert back to the game, only to see a ball flying towards us. "Oh shit!" I duck, looking out for myself and hear [Pa-ku].

Tsuna yells, "BIANCHI!" I look up to see her holding the ball in her baseball glove.

Gokudera starts foaming at the mouth. I so don't get why he does that, freaking weirdo.

And Bianchi looks at Gokudera, "I brought you lunch." Hmph, I remember when I would do that for Amato…

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna is watching Gokudera just lie there and foam away. What a messed up friend.

My vision spans farther to see Reborn came with Bianchi. So I stand and walk towards him and Tsuna. I notice Tsuna looking around suspiciously, but stop letting it bug me when I heard someone throwing up behind me. I let myself watch Tsuna run back down to Gokudera whose now smelling up the place. Stupid gorilla.

Looking back at Reborn, I get confused to see him talking to thin air. What the hell? I guess even the smartest of people have to have a flaw here and there—he just happens to talk to himself. But I get to him and mutter lowly, " Thanks for all of your help."

He just keeps his stare fixed on some kid, "You caused a lot of trouble."

I look down, "Yeah, but I have to find Verde."

He thumps my forehead, "If you think that's more important," and walks back down to Tsuna and his friends.

I look down at them a few moments and start leaving. As fun as it is to be around them, I can't allow myself to get close. If I do, and Lal ends up being right… things will get really hairy. Hairier than I need them to be; I have more than enough on my plate. I sigh once morewhile noticing how cool the clouds always look at this place. My hand grabs the railing and I hear Tsuna call my name. I look back and wait for him to get to me:

"Teru-san, where are you going."

"Home… Sawada, you should just call me Mizuno. There is no need for you to be informal with me."

He just scratches his head and looks away from me, "Oh… I'm sorry for my rudeness."

I give him a warm smirk and touch his shoulder, "It wasn't rude, but you just might regret it."

He tilted his head, "Huh?"

I didn't bother to explain anymore and just walked away. I'm really, kind of hoping Lal isn't right about the Varia going after the rings. Tsuna, no matter how dumb he is, is someone I don't want as an enemy.

* * *

><p>Watching the clouds roll along more, I can't believe I was retarded enough to come to school in my uniform. I bet I looked silly hanging around in the stands. I kick the rock in front on my foot and watch it wander till it hit a black shoe; looking up lets me know that is was Hibari's black shoe. "Crap." Just my fucking luck.<p>

His eyes squint at me, "Hm, the deserter frog has returned, to be bitten I presume." The tonfas already drop.

"Man, I've had the roughest month. Can't you just let me slide?" I throw my arms up in desperation.

"I don't slide." His feet were already pacing my way.

"Uh, I can electric slide? Does that count?"

He just stops and stares at me a moment, "Shut up." Yeah, not getting out of this.

I fumble in my bag and pull my club out, but had to jump back to barely escape his first swing. His attack style hasn't changed at all. That will help. I just toss my bag to the side; don't need to break my computer or phone in there.

"Get out your other weapon." He swings again.

I block, "Sorry, that thing was a rental I had to return." And I round off away from him.

"Hmph, then I will bite you harder, hoppy." He walks towards me casually.

"What? Why?" I shake the tension out of my arms.

The wind blew past the both of us as we just had a small stare off for round two. He won—I had to blink. You think he would take whatever win he could get and go, but no. Instead, he starts charging towards me again. I can only steady myself for the first hit, in hopes of getting a chance to counter.

SMACK!

I easily block the first swing, but have to roll to the side to avoid the next one. Dammit he pisses me off with his constantly critical hits. It's like he's aiming to kill you with every hit. But I spring up swiftly and get a good smack on him in the side. He looked totally unaffected, then again, these things aren't for killing people. I'm so dead.

"Hmph, weak."

"Thanks, jerk." Ah, shit…. Shouldn't have said that.

I watch his temper flare with the passing wind. I am probably going to be in the hospital again if I keep this up. So I do another one of the dumbest things you could possibly do against Hibari. I charge in full speed with a glare fixated on him, holding my club in a striking position. He puts himself in position to counter, smirk growing in excitement. Right in front of him now , I drop to the ground and bow to say, "I surrender." Yeah, I can feel my knees bleeding from that one.

SMACK!

"OWWW!" Right on my freaking back!

"Herbivore."

Watching him walk away, my back throbs, telling me how stupid that idea was. I totally agree. Then that one guy with the weird hair pops out… that one always following Hibari around and has the thing sticking out of his mouth. I don't really care who he is, but with a change of hairstyle, he would probably look more attractive. Hibari just gives him a glance and keeps walking away, and the terrible hair man follows. This day blows.

After a few minutes of groveling in pain, I grabbed my bag and started feeling pretty mad at myself. Unless I have a weapon, I'm useless, and that freaking sucks. I knew better than to try and punch or kick him after Nau told me that my punch sucked earlier, and I went full out on him. I know strength isn't an issue… I've just never learned how to hit someone. Damn my sheltered life. "I need to find someone to teach me how to fight."

* * *

><p>On my way home, I made a quick stop to that one hair shop Brow Nie showed me and got my dye. Hmm, how is he? Eh, I can't text him since I forgot his number… I don't even know how I remembered Reborn's number over his. Reborn's and Nau's numbers were the only ones I remembered after tossing my phone into the lake. Thinking about it now, it probably would have been smarter to just turn the phone off. I laugh at myself while in the isle with the dyes; the shop worker just stared at me weirdly. Her stares didn't bother me as much as my stupidity did. Wow, that was beyond dumb… Oh well, now I know for next time. I quickly grab the dye, pay, and leave. Time to head back to Nana's now.<p>

As much as I wanted to get home, I also didn't. Facing Tsuna is going to be awkward now, so I'm better off just avoiding him. So instead of the usual straight shot I take-I took a longer, winding way home. This way was pretty cool too; there were farms and plantations over here that I would've never guessed were in Namimori.

But on the road I stopped, noticing something especially cool. There was a man outside helping his chickens and roosters molt their feathers. Japanese chickens look way cooler than any other chickens I've ever seen. They have the most interesting looking feathers. But looking at all the feathers in the pile immediately reminded me of Xanxus and that fly headdress he's always wearing. Without even thinking about it I yelled to the man over the wooden fence, "Can I help you?"

The man looked over to me, "You want to help?" He looked confused by my presence.

"Yeah, if I can have some of the feathers." I look around before adding, "I like weird stuff."

He just nods and says, "Okay, come on then." He had the craziest smile… no teeth whatsoever.

So here I am, helping this guy pick feathers out of his chickens and roosters to avoid the Sawada residence. How do I find myself in such weird situations? Looking at the setting sun, I can't even explain this one myself, but I guess part of me just wants some of those feathers for Xanxus. Should I be worried about a random desire to be nice to him? Eh, random gifts are always the best ones.

But hours passed quickly hanging out with this old guy and just talking about life. I let him just tell me about his kids and how different Namimori is now from when his home was his parent's. As little as I cared, it was pretty interesting at the same time. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the simple life he led. Sure he probably had hard times, or times where things felt unbearable, but nothing in his life seemed like it could've been too terrible. Was I right choosing this path?

"I think the thing I regret the most, was never really putting myself out there to really feel how exhilarating life could be."

"Huh?" I had stopped paying attention.

He looks at me, and gives me another toothless smile, "My son always told me that when you risk being completely ripped apart is when you are really living life to the fullest."

I raise my eyebrows, "Whoa, what does your son do?" Maybe I should talk to him about getting some training.

"He lives in the ground."

"Oh." Well there goes that idea…

"But I'm sure he was really happy with how everything turned out. He was a great swordsman." Yeah, can't get advice from a dead guy.

"Yeah, one can only hope." I look at all the chickens walking around, pecking at the ground.

"Well it looks like we're all done. Thanks for your help; it would've taken me another day to do this alone."

"Ah, no problem, I didn't have anything better to do." I really didn't sadly… well maybe some running or tumbling, but who cares.

He let me look at all the feathers as we started picking them up. From what I remember when plucking some of them out, there was one with this really long and green tail feather that had little golden flakes in it; it matched my hair color. When I grabbed that one, he told me that it was a feather from a Golden Pheonix Rooster—seldom do they molt. I just smiled at the cheesiness of the statement and gave thanks before grabbing a few more feathers. I left with a smile, excited to have something random to do. I told myself I needed a less dangerous hobby. 5 points team Mizuno.

* * *

><p>It was completely dark outside, but I now stopped and stared at the Sawada house in front of me. Should I even be here? What if the Varia do go after the rings? Will I even be allowed to stay here? Well, in all technicalities, I'm not really Varia, so I guess it doesn't matter. But I'm trying to be, along with trying to find out the other crazy stuff going on in my life. And who doesn't find set-backs in their paths? Realizing that I'm just rambling in my head, I just take a few more deep breaths before walking inside.<p>

Walking in to the rambunctious house, I yell, "I'm back." I didn't really do this to appease anyone, but I remember always doing it at my home. Call it a moment of selfishness.

"Ahh Mizuno! I was so worried!" Nana runs to me and gives me a hug. It made my heart hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just went and ran some errands for myself."

"Well I'm glad you're home. Tsuna and all your guys' friends are in Tsuna's room. They're probably playing video games or something like that. You should say hi." She give me that infectious smiles of hers and I could only smile back.

"I'll be sure to."

My feet were starting to feel heavy as I dragged myself back up the stairs to my room. Though I told Nana I would say hi to everyone, I had no intention to—I have to keep my distance. I can tell I already feel some attachment to them, especially Tsuna and Lambo, but I can't let it get any stronger. Not a good idea in the least. I just plopped myself on the bed and called it a night.

I'll play crafts tomorrow.

* * *

><p>*Tell me the actor who play's the main character on this movie, and you just got yourself a one-shot.<p> 


	19. The Spice is Back in Town

**FINISH HIM!**

lol, Mortal Kombat mood. Yeah.

But sorry this update is a little late... it's a long chapter than what I usually release  
>It's almost the size of two chapters. But that's cause I like my chapters to span over a whole day (if you hadn't noticed it yet)<p>

**Which leads to a important piece of info:**

1) I'm in the Varia arc now! Fuck yeah! I'm freaking happy.

2) These chapters might start coming out a little slower. This cause' I want to take my time with them and make them the best I can.

3) The new chapters are going to REALLY vary in size; some big, some small... just depends. I follow the manga... so if you want to know what I'm basing my story on (timelime/event wise), refer to that. It starts like chapter 81.

**Other stuff:**

=Keep in mind that Mizuno is a side story to something else I'm working on. They won't be showing up like next chapter, but I will be showing other OC's in the story soon enough. I love it.=

[I do not own any KHR characters] I own the character Orabella Manicci/Mizuno,Teru

Comments/Advice is great appreciated.

**Enjoy**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p><em>In a room that you would see in sci-fi flicks, I try looking around, but am blinded by all of the beaming fluorescent lights overhead. My eyes blink, trying to get the rods in my eyes to adapt to the brightness as fast as I can. I need to see as much as I can, while I can.<em>

"_My little Ora… you're going to go to sleep for a little bit, and you might not feel good when you wake up," Dad is wearing such a tense expression. Wait, he's in a lab coat…_

"_Daddy, why will it hurt? I feel happy waking up." I outstretch my arms, "by this much!" Wow, that didn't even makes sense._

_I look at my Mom who is wearing a pained expression, but still chuckling at me. Dad is doing the same. Then Dad speaks again while giving me a hug, "Well we love you, that much and more. Sleep tight." Now laying a small kiss on my forehead, I notice a plastic bracelet around my wrist that's wrapped around his neck._

_Mom also leans in, but her belly keeps her from hugging me too tight. While leaning in for a kiss, I feel her tummy nudge me. I can feel a grin when I say, "Mommy, baby gave me a hug too!"_

_She pulls away, but brushes my hair with her fingers. "It's because he loves you too." I can still see the pain in her eyes, but it looks more like worry, "We all love you, now try and go to sleep."_

"_Okay." I watch my Dad now gently lay my head down to the pillow as something small gets close to me. The lights are so bright, I can't see anything else but green—_

* * *

><p>My eyes snap open, "Fuck."<p>

I woke up too early… dammit. It's just like that other dream I had a while back, but can no longer remember. Way to start a day Mizuno—confused.

With a rough rub of the face and a run of my fingers through my newly dyed hair, I catch myself staring at the darkened walls of the room. Whoa, it obviously isn't the start of a day at all. Hmmm, I should try and add some zest in here… maybe not. Who knows how much longer I will be here. Looking out the window, It seems my nap went a lot longer than planned; with how dark it is outside and how good it smells in the house, it can easily be assumed that it dinner time. Yes! I sit up and look over at my desk, noticing the headdress that I finished before I went to sleep earlier. It looks too cool.

It took me a couple days, mainly cause I wanted to do some research before making it, but I think it turned out pretty sweet. The long green and gold feather directly attached to the clip that you use to keep it in your hair, but I then attached three black feathers by leather straps to complement it. What made the black feathers complement the main, green one was how they weren't just black: all the feathers had an array of green, blue, and orange outlining on their feathers. Man, those Black Tailed Buff Roosters are like freaking rainbows. Hah, I can't even believe I'm thinking that deeply into rooster feathers…

Either way, all the feathers were colorful, but not at the same time. I figured the last thing Xanxus would want is to be walking around, looking like a bag of skittles. I could even imagine him killing the one cocky guy that told him to 'taste his rainbow.' I couldn't help busting out in laughter. I finally got out of bed, checking the leather strips I used to attach the feathers at various lengths, and took another to decide whether or not I wanted to keep the small, silver weights on the straps too. They didn't really weigh it down, but really just added a little extra style. I mean, come on—no one wears a headdress without trying to be at least a little flashy.

[Bzzz] I look around for my phone  
>[Bzzz] Is it a call?<br>[Bzzz] Oh yeah. It's under my pillow.

I grab the phone to find three texts from Nau:

[From Nau:] Just to let you know… you don't have an ugly crying face  
>[Nau:] I was jk<br>[Nau:] Sorry

What a jerk… waits three days to tell me this? Despite how late it was, I just chuckled at his stupidity.

[From Mizuno:] Thanks jerk. Hope that chick gave you the clap.  
>[Nau:] Don't fucking jinx me. She was acting weird when I saw her too.<br>[Mizuno:] Sucks to be you. Better go to the doctor.  
>[Nau:] Shut up<br>[Mizuno:] lol

At this point my stomach was hurting from laughing so much. I then tried to remember what that dream was about, but couldn't recall for the life of me. What the—

I hear Tsuna in the hallway, "Mom is it dinner time yet?"

What? Dinnertime? That's reason enough for me to get my ass dressed and downstairs.

* * *

><p>With a loose pair of sweatpants on and I simple black tank top, I bounce down the stairs to one amazing smelling kitchen that I can hear Tsuna wails echoing from. Right through the doorway, one could see Tsuna smack dab in the middle of the room and yelling, but my eyes were a little more focused on all the food set one the table. There was enough to feed a small army, and Reborn was already at the table happily enjoying it all.<p>

"MOM!"

The freaking jerk scared her, "Oh, Tsu-kun!" She looked happier than a clam. I couldn't help but smile to her infectious joy. She's so happy about Un—Iemitsu coming home.

But Tsuna questions, "What's wrong? You're acting strange." Strange? Wow you're dumb. Can't even tell when someone is happy.

But Nana stays jolly, "Oh is that so…? Oh yes, I haven't told you yet. Daddy's coming back after two years."

Tsuna freaks out, "EHH! WHA? WHAAAA-!"

She told me before Tsuna? Wow… as much as I want to laugh, I'll just keep this smug smile on and keep leaning one the entryway of the kitchen. That expression on Tsuna's face has to make my top five of funny expressions. I would've stayed put too, but Fuuta and Bianchi are now behind me and trying to get in, so I walk over to the table and take a seat to listen in more:

Bianchi must've heard it all since she decided to interject, "Is that something to be surprised about?" I never really know how to respond to her indifference.

Tsuna then adds, "He's… He's finally been found?" What lies have they been feeding you?

Nana looks confused now, "Found? What are you talking about?" This is way beyond entertaining.

"Dad disappeared somewhere, didn't he?"

I snorted in laughter, and was easily caught by him. Shit.

But Nana saved me, "My goodness Tsuna! Then who do you think gets you all the funding for your school and your food?"

I just mutter under my breath, "…Freaking idiot..."

Tsuna didn't hear that one, and responded to his Mom's logic, "Wah! That's true!"

I just watched Nana continue rambling, "I've kept in touch with him all this time. Tsuna's Daddy is digging up oil in a foreign country. He's a man of dirt." Wow, that's a pretty good lie right there.

I know I heard Fuuta say something, but didn't catch it completely because of Bianchi having to indifferently think out loud about everything Nana just said. Looking back to the table, I couldn't help but find Reborn's lack of interest in the subject amusing; he just quietly ate his dinner. He looked blissed out and ready to drop into a food coma. I looked over to Nana and asked if I may have some too, and she told me that I didn't even have to ask. I plan on asking till the last day I'm here. I was at the cupboard grabbing a plate and bowl while Nana mentioned what Uncle told her to say to Tsuna while he was gone. I had to chuckle, now sitting at the table and serving myself. Just like Mom and Dad, they're such foolish romantics for each other—insanely passionate. Hmm, it must be a mafia thing to love in such a way.

After Tsuna and everyone died down from their conversation about "Papa," it turned into a usual dinner at the Sawada house where everyone stole Tsuna's food and Lambo got blown out the window by Reborn. Good times. Of Course, I had to take notice of Tsuna's ever present gloom from the news. My head shook in annoyance of his obviously cynical thoughts on it all. I really wanted to smack him; what I would give to have parents still. The bite of food in my mouth went down with a swallow and my agitation went down with it, but left the sour taste of my bitterness. Even if they did shelter me, it's a lot better than being like this. Not really wanting to kill the poppy mood around me, I just kept my resentment to myself, thanked Nana after helping clean up, and called it a night.

* * *

><p>The room was bright as the sun woke me up for school. The white walls beamed like that orbit lady's mouth and continued the smother me in their 'fabulousness' until I couldn't even hide from it with my blanket. Sunlight is a really annoying thing sometimes. Pulling in a deep breath of air with my nose, I exhaled with my mouth and lightly smacked my cheeks; it was an attempt to be excited for school. It didn't work.<p>

So with a glance at my phone, I decided that it's against my religion (that I don't claim) to go to school on Saturdays. Because of this, it's a day to go shopping. The thought of going out and splurging cash made me spring out of bed instantly, only to find Reborn somehow sitting at my desk:

"Expect more to make up if you skip." There he was, sipping that tea like usual. Legs crossed so professionally, I bet he'll be a lady-killer when older. "I am the number one assassin." Damn, totally forgot he could do that.

I just sigh and shrug my shoulders, "What's another twenty or so pages of work. I'll just have to get started on it all after I go running."

I looked over for a response, but he wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Thumping down the stairs with my backpack on, I looked ahead to see Tsuna walking out the door for school. Heh, what a loser. I have to think it even more so, now knowing that Nana told me Uncle is coming home before him. There's this deep urge to just rub it in, but I won't… I can't be that mean to him anymore…. I know I'll feel too bad about it after I cackle for a few hours. So that plan is denied.<p>

I waltz inside the kitchen real quick to grab a water bottle when Nana stops to tell me that I look cute in my polo and jean skirt:

"Are you not going to school today?" She looked concerned.

Hmmm, to lie, or to be honest? If I honestly admit that I'm skipping school, she might end up patronizing me or guiling me into going to school. I don't want that. Yep, I'll just lie.

I smiled, "Nana, we don't have school today." Hah, Tsuna looks retarded now.

"Oh! I wouldn't have guessed since Tsuna just left with his uniform on. Oh my goodness! He must've forgot that he didn't have school today!"

I just put my hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to let him know."

Nana grinned wide and gave me a big hug, "Oh you're such a great sister to him!"

That really stabbed. Part of me just wanted to burst into tears, but the rest of me knew that I couldn't. I just smiled back and said goodbye.

Now outside, I look over to see Yamamoto and Gokudera talking to Tsuna on the road. It looks like they're having a kind of serious conversation, so I decide to just walk past them. It's not like I'm too interested anyways.

Just walking past them now, I hear Yamamoto say, "Hey, want to hang out somewhere right now?"

"Eh?" Tsuna is no good; doesn't even understand playing hooky.

But Gokudera seems all for it, "Nice going baseball nerd, let's do that!"

Gokudera did say more, but I was too far away to hear it. My pace quickened in the excitement of shopping, but when I turned the corner I heard Yamamoto yell, "Mizuno-san!"

I want to keep walking, but end up peeking around the corner to them.

He then asks, "You want to come hang out with us? We're skipping today."

I can see Gokudera grumbling something. Probably not wanting me to go-I'll just use him as my excuse to not hang out with them.

So I just shake my head, "I'm way head of you on the skipping, but I don't hang with Gorillas. Sorry."

"FUCK OFF FRIZZ BALL!" Gokudera is now grinding his teeth at me with his fist in the air.

Tsuna is freaking out, hands flailing towards Gokudera.

Yamamoto is laughing.

I just cackle and walk away. My win.

* * *

><p>Now brushing through the crowds, my feet wander about through various clothing stores, but find nothing really worth buying. "Ehh, what a waste…" I spent this whole morning and found nothing. But looking around all the shops, I saw it: Sports Equipment Store. Aren't I in need of some weaponry? I skipped my way inside.<p>

God knows how I stumbled upon a freaking store like this, but going inside I was in heaven. They have good parkour shoes, sports bras, and my favorite 'hunting weapons.' I went to the hunting section first. Over there, I wasn't really sure what I was looking for, but when the nerdy-looking shop assistant saw me, he came over for the assist:

"So can I help you find something," He gave me a genial smirk. I couldn't keep my eyes off the pimple on his nose.

So I answered blankly, "I'm looking for an awesome crossbow that kills stuff. Like a really awesome one—one that would make you believe in Santa if you saw it under the tree at Christmas." I felt the need to emphasize how awesome I wanted it to be.

He just laughed, "Well we have a few of those; how much are you looking to spend?"

"Price is not an issue. I want awesome. I expect to kill." Man I was sounding crazy.

But I'm guessing he was thinking that I was just making jokes, "Haha, getting ready for the Zombie apocalypse?"

Now looking at all the hunting stuff they had, I nod; "Yeah, something like that. Or Aliens maybe… I'm not sure yet." Just keep him smiling so he doesn't find it odd that he's about to sell a 17 year old a deadly weapon.

"Well hold on a sec, I've got something I'm sure you'll like then."

He walks off after I catch him stealing a glance of my ta-tas. Yep, these babies sure are useful. While away from me, I took the chance to wander around the store and make my boobs a little more revealing by unbuttoning a couple more of the buttons from my navy blue polo. Checking to see if he was around still, I hike up my skirt too; I'll do what it takes for him to sell this thing to me without asking for an ID. Hopefully this guy is in the same club as Shamal. But seeing him come back, checking me out the whole time, I could easily see he was:

He pulls something from behind his back, "This is the PSE TAC-15, Tactical Assault Crossbow. What do you think?"

"Holy shit that thing is cool."

"There is also a smaller, more compact series that this company makes. We also carry that one too if you want to check it out too."

I grab the crossbow out of the guy's hands, "Hold on a sec. I want to look at this one."

This crossbow looks like some Mad Max shit. It had a black gunmetal coating with drilled holes running under the part you set the arrow in, and was really light—I'd say two or three pounds less than the one I was using. Though it did look like it might be a little flimsy, I could easily see me smacking this thing against some concrete without it breaking. Might be able to knock someone out by smacking him or her with it alone. I chuckled, imagining myself whacking Gokudera with. Haha, bow slap… What was kind of weird was how the thing could be converted to an AR-15 assault rifle. I was pretty impressed when the guy was showing me how do it. I'm thinking that thing is as good as sold.

I look at him again, "You said there was a smaller one, right?"

He already had it in his hands, "Here it is." I guess I didn't notice him go back and grab it.

"Ah, sweet." I trade off with him.

There wasn't too much difference between this and the other, but about five inches and maybe a pound, maybe. But this one is small enough to fit in my backpack when disassembled, unlike the other one; this one is the winner. So I took that, all the accessories they sold for it, and then wandered around for some good and light running shoes. Hmm, what were those shoes called that I heard were good for Parkour again? While glancing at the selection and observing the parents trying to convince their kids to pick cheaper shoes, I did a quick Google search for the name of those shoes. Just as I found the name, the smacking sounds of a child stomping their feet caught my eyes. He was grinning wider then the Great Wall; he was getting a pair of those light-up shoes. A smile grew as I asked the shoe girl to grab me a pair of Feiyues. This was officially a good day.

Walking out, I quickly ran into the nearest alleyway to throw the crossbow in my backpack and put the new shoes on. Looking around for a dumpster, I ditched the shopping bag—I don't need to walk around with a crossbow box or arrows. This led me back out into the street to run into who? Dame Tsuna and company. Crap.

Haru looks over to me, "Teru-chan! You skipped too?"

She was flailing her body about like that one pokemon who was always splashing around in the water like an idiot… I wanted to just act like I didn't see her, but then that stupid gorilla had to call me out too:

"Geh! The stupid frizz ball is here!" He stuck his nose up to me, and there were boogers in there. So gross.

Then Kyoko yells, "Mizu-kun, why don't you come hang with us?"

I just smile, "Of course." Bah! The Japanese and their politeness…

I get over to them and start walking with them. Feeling someone lightly tap me, Yamamoto tells me that he's glad I decided to hang with them, and Tsuna looked too busy with Lambo to even really notice my presence. I just thanked Yamamoto for inviting me originally and followed along in their crowd.

Though I didn't want to admit it, I was having fun. Only because I got to tell myself that I was rollin deep. It felt so good to say something so gangster to myself. I need my own posse.

What I was really wondering though, was what other people thought when they saw our group: Gokudera was being quiet with that one glare on his face cause he was pissed, Yamamoto was just grinning big with Reborn on his shoulder, Fuuta was walking alongside Tsuna and Lambo happily, the fake friends were conversing amongst themselves now, and I was holding I-pin as she told me about how mean Lambo was to her earlier. I always feel kinda bad thinking that only Reborn and I can really talk to her, since she only speaks Mandarin.

I looked behind the group to catch Gokudera giving me a weird stare once, but didn't bother putting any thought into it. He's probably thinking that I'm out to kill Tsuna again since I can speak a language he doesn't know.

"Lambo-san is thirsty!" He was cutely tugging Tsuna's hand towards the vending machines posted outside of a department store.

Tsuna sighs, looking so bummed, "Okay, okay."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the cute scene they made. Reminded me of those times I was annoyed being the big sister. I took it as a selfish moment, and gave I-pin a hug, needing some kind of affection. She seemed to be happy with it too.

With my eyes closed during the hug, I hear Yamamoto say, "We'll be right over there."

And Tsuna responds, "I'll be there soon."

I-pin then looks up to me, "Can I have a drink too?"

I smile, "Of course!" But then realize that I would have to have an awkward moment with Tsuna. I look over to Kyoko, "Can you take I-pin to go have a drink? I need to go to the restroom." I look over to see both of the boys blushing from my statements. Wow, they're either really innocent, or really perverted. I don't really want to know the answer.

Kyoko says yeah and walks off with I-pin over to where Tsuna and Lambo are. I figured I did more of a nice thing than anything; it's beyond obvious that Tsuna likes Kyoko, and I'm pretty sure she like him. But I think Haru is better for Tsuna—that girl is weird, but has spunk. Spunk is good.

I took a glance over to the lovebirds, but was quickly distracted by the sounds of crumbling buildings. I felt like I was all of a sudden in an action movie. My eyes moved over slightly from where Tsuna was to smoke bursting from on top of the department store's other entryway. I then watch something fly out of the smoke, smacking right into Tsuna. Wait, is that a blue flame? Whoa, he looks familiar… Yamamoto and Gokudera are now running over to little Decimo and I decide to follow them, finding out that my assumption was right.

I question, "…Basil?"

"Oh, why is he here?" I look back to see Reborn walking over and holding a coffee.

Basil was help—

"HEY!" I know that voice… My head snaps back to where the smoke was, "WHAT'S THIS? OUSIDERS PARADING AROUND. I'LL SLICE UP ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" It was Squalo that just knocked Basil down here.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>Squalo swiped his arms in a crossed fashion, causing the ground to break from his blades resonance; debris was everywhere. Crossing my arms in front of me to shield myself from the cement pieces flying about, I look back to see Reborn telling Kyoko to get herself and Lambo out of here. He gives me a small glance, and I point to myself while giving a nod to see if he wanted to me to do the same, but he just shifted his glance back to Squalo. I followed suit.<p>

Behind me, I could hear Basil and his medieval tongue, "My apologies, Lord Sawada. I've been followed." Well no shit Dick Tracy. Want a fucking cookie?

Looking back to the guys, Basil starts rambling to Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera more. His vague statements are only leaving them more confused as people starting running amuck in the chaos. It was kinda hard to hear over the screams of the people around, but from what I could tell, Tsuna was trying to ask Basil who he was. I started trying to explain, but Basil looks up to where Squalo is and yanks Tsuna off. I look to where he was just staring and find that Squalo is already coming towards them. I look back to them again, about to follow them when Reborn jumps on my shoulder:

"You and I both need to stay out of this."

I couldn't even respond, only watch Squalo perform a perfect wall run across the building to where they are. Looking back to my shoulder, I find that Reborn is no longer with me, but leaning a baseball bat against the building. Squalo just smashed Basil into a building. That 15th century boy is out like a fucking candle. Reborn looks my direction and nods me to follow so I can toss himself and I on top of some vending machines.

I don't know who, but someone caused an explosion where Squalo was. I took it as my chance to jump in place while Squalo sprang up the building to avoid the danger. My eyes shift back to the fight to catch Yamamoto and Gokudera standing like teenage heartthrobs posing for their debuts, those two idiot pals of Tsuna challenged the Shark. These guys didn't stand a chance. As much as I want to tell them to just run, I don't think they would even listen. The baseball nerd went in heedlessly to attack first with a katana, but was easily over taken. Squalo smiled dominantly and mocked Yamamoto, telling him that his sword was light. I didn't really understand that statement, but could easily see that the baseball kid had no experience or skill with that blade. It was useless. It was at this moment when Squalo slammed his sword against Yamamoto's again, this time shooting the gunpowder out from the blade. I think he made have avoided a direct hit, but still ended up getting knocked out. I started scratching my arm out of anxiety; this situation is looking pretty grim.

Seeing his pal on the ground now, Gokudera then pulled some dynamite out to try and attack next. It wasn't even a split second, and Superbi fooled Gokudera and myself, telling Gokudera that he was too slow as he sliced the tops off all the lit dynamite in his hands. I watched Gokudera's expression change to one of panic. Squalo took Gokudera's hesitation and ran with it. One swift kick in the face, and the two guys were both on the ground; Dame Tsuna was all alone to face Squalo.

I bit my lip from the tension, gripping the edge of the candy box in anxiety. Squalo charged towards Tsuna; I flinched to the swipe of his blade, only to be calmed by the clanking sound of either Basil or Yamamoto saving him. The eyes crept back open; It was Basil. Squalo wore a grin this whole time, but seeing Basil come back for more only made it bigger:

"HEEY YOU PIECE OF TRASH, YOU PLAN TO SPILL IT ALL NOW?" Still loud as ever…

Basil tries to yell back, "I refuse!" But his voice is only a nibble to the shark's bite.

"THEN THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!"

Superbi started attacking Basil once more. It looked just like when the times I would fight Hibari, just from perception's sake. Basil couldn't even attempt to hit him, barely even defending himself at this point. Watching the two fight under the clear blue sky, I could easily see Basil was only prolonging inevitable defeat.

I then heard Tsuna whine, "EEEK! This is bad! What do I do!"

I smacked the machine under me and yelled, "PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS DIPSHIT!" I couldn't believe the backbone on this kid.

He looked over to me in shock of what I said, and probably wondering why the hell I'm on the candy machine. But Reborn took it as a moment to drop some gloves on Tsuna's head. Tsuna jumped to the sight of them, and Reborn told him that he couldn't go outside without them any longer. I was pretty confused; what the hell were gloves going to do in this situation? Wool slap? I don't see that as an effective method against a sword.

Tsuna looked over to Reborn and whined, "What have you been doing in a time like this?"Puh, he acts like Reborn is supposed to help him whenever there's a problem.

"I have my own business as well." Reborn didn't even act affected by his rudeness.

I yell, "Who the hell cares! You have to do something since we can't!"

Tsuna tilted his head.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Basil fall to the ground with blood gushing of his chest, "Shit!"

Squalo looked like he was about to deal the deathblow, but Reborn shot Tsuna in the head, making him change. It was so weird. I was under the impression that Reborn just finally got tired of Tsuna's shit, and decided to just take him out. But Tsuna's body went completely limp, like in a moment of suspension between life and a death, and came back a wild boy. And now half naked Tsuna wearing different gloves stopped the shark's swing. It was only a simple grab of his wrist, but Tsuna just became ten times cooler in my book. What happened to his original gloves? Better question: what the fuck happened to his clothes?

Glowing now, Tsuna was clad in nothing else but boxers and gloves that looked like modernized gauntlets the Romans wore. He looked like he underwent a personality change as well:

"LONG HAIR! I'LL BEAT YOU AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" He roared louder than Squalo

"Hey! What's going on! The flames of the dying will, the emblem on the gloves… Don't tell me you're the one in Japan I've heard off… I see… to get into contact with you… NOW I NEED TO ASK YOU WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING EVEN MORE! I'LL HAVE YOU SPIT IT OUT, EVEN IF YOU WERE TO DIE, DAMMIT!"

I could only give a blank stare, "He is so dead."

Tsuna tries to deck the shark, but is easily stopped with a swift grab of his fist. Squalo then calls him weak and tries to slice him with one of his swords. Tsuna blocks it with his gloves. I keep watching Tsuna fly back as Reborn mentions something about the bullet not being enough, but try to not let Reborn distract me. At this point, Tsuna is only evading from that Shark, until he turns back to the normal Tsuna somehow, the gauntlets turning into the wool gloves too. Squalo jeers him while running in for his attack; Tsuna is stuck in place by fear again. As much as I want to flinch away, I keep my stare fixed on Squalo and Tsuna to hear another explosion with smoke manifesting all around Squalo. Basil springs forth, grabbing Tsuna and leading him back by Reborn and I. They hid behind some overturned tables as the smoke flourished about the battleground.

Basil takes the little time they have to try and explain as much as he can to Tsuna what's going on; Tsuna doesn't look like he's catching on. Trying to keep an eye on the smoke, I listen more to Basil tell Tsuna that he came to give him "this." My glance averts to the black box now in Basil's hands containing seven rings. I knew enough about the mafia world enough to know what it meant if someone was being given rings. Of course, Tsuna had no idea what the rings were and what they meant; I could only shake my head in disappointment. As much as I knew it wasn't my place to step in, part of me really didn't like the idea of Squalo slicing little Decimo up—my heart was begging me to jump down and to drag him off as far as I could, despite the fact that it probably wouldn't help much.

My inner conflict made me loose focus in the situation, and I now found myself watching the Shark making his approach to us. With a swing of his arm, the table flew away and revealed their location. Squalo took the moment to tell them exactly what he was planning on doing to them. I could see my knuckles turning white in desire to do something as Reborn muttered, "This is bad." Basil and Tsuna were in bad shape, and neither of us could do a thing.

* * *

><p>It was only a second, but it was long enough. Squalo's eyes jumped up, giving me a tiny glance with a twitch of his brow. I could tell he remembered me, but felt no desire to even say anything to the stupid girl sitting on the sidelines. It was obvious that he really has no opinion of me other than trash still. I looked away, gritting my teeth in anguish.<p>

"You're just as always, Superbi Squalo."

"Bucking Horse?" Squalo cocks a brow.

My head snaps to see Dino gripping onto his whip in what I like to call his 'nonchalant battle stance.' I remember it very well from when we spared; he liked to act like he was completely relaxed, but really was ready for anything. It was a relief to see him here. Looking around, it seemed that everyone but Squalo was feeling relief in this situation. Romario didn't even bother hiding how much he was enjoying this moment, smugly smiling behind his boss. I love Romario—such a stud.

"If you don't stop this distasteful game of yours, then I'll be your opponent." Yep, Dino sure knows how to assert that Mafia prowess of his.

Squalo was silent for a few moments. I'm guessing he was weighing his options of attempting to kill everyone here, or falling back. I'll put my money on the killing.

But I was wrong, "For today I'll quietly… NOT GO HOME!" Wait, I was right.

Superbi yanked Tsuna up by his mop, and Dino tried to go in for the save. I could feel my adrenaline rush as the shark now swung his sword again, shooting out more gunpowder to confuse Dino while he tossed Tsuna over to him after swiping the ring box.

When the smoke started to disperse, Squalo spoke; "For your sake, I'll leave their lives in your hands." Dino looks over to him, knowing that Squalo was speaking to him, "But I'll take this!"

"Wha—" Dino was still trying to compose himself.

But Basil easily caught on, "Ack! The Vongola rings are…"

Tsuna was still confused, "Vongola rings…?" I roll my eyes.

Before Dino could even try to get them back, Squalo did one hell of a jump that sent him on top of a three-story building to escape. How the fuck does he do that on the ground? I mean, I can jump like that on springboard easy, but hard ground is a whole other ball field. With the sounds of sirens in the distance, I looked over to see Reborn hop off the candy machine and totter over next to Tsuna:

"It's too dangerous to chase him."

I start getting myself down as well, but Romario jogs up to help me. Even though I didn't really want it, I just smiled and let him lift me down by my waist with a "Thanks." I can't stand this shitty feeling that has been brewing in my stomach since Squalo shot me that gander; I still fucking suck in his eyes.

Hearing the sirens getting closer, Romario calls to Dino, "Boss, the cops…"

Dino gives him a yeah with a nod, and looks back to Tsuna, saying that they'll talk more later after they get to the unused hospital he has prepared. While I was wondering whether or not I should even follow them, Tsuna tried stopping them, "Please wait! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are—"

"No need to worry about them." Reborn didn't even bat an eye in their direction saying it.

Speaking of the devils, I look over to the sound of their footsteps as Tsuna was getting up. Like good friends, they had no care about themselves and only checked to see if Tsuna was alright, along with questioning about Squalo. I almost spoke, but was stopped by Reborn; "The level you're fighting at right now will be nothing but a bother. You can go home."

Standing next to the two, their expressions fell to the grim equivalent of our surroundings as Reborn pulled Tsuna away. My lip twitched, unable to say anything to try and lighten their hearts. The sirens grew closer, and I was about to start making my escape when I heard Dino speak; "Mizuno, you need to come with us."

I cocked a brow and pointed to myself, "You serious? What could I even do in this? I'm prob—"

Reborn interrupted, "Hurry up."

I look over to the two, feeling the sullen air that was being released. Gokudera looked at me dourly and Yamamoto didn't even bat an eye my way. I just let out a small sigh and ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the waiting room of the empty hospital, my mind was still trying to figure out why Dino and Reborn would even tell me to come. Ah, I need to think about something else while they all talk in that room they have Basil in. What is Nau up to right now? Fingers already sliding my phone out of the back pocket, I start texting him to see how he's doing with his 'possible clap' as I hear Tsuna starting to raise his voice. Waiting… waiting. Five minutes pass—no response.<p>

"What the hell?" I start writing another text.

[boom]

I jump to the door smacking against the wall from being opened roughly. Tsuna runs past me with that one stupid expression he wears when he's scared. Ehh, I don't blame him… Squalo and the Varia are a scary bunch. I certainly don't want them as enemies. But seeing that Tsuna has already left, I was tempted to make a swift exit too. I didn't really want to be here. What is there to say to the guy who's not allowed to be your friend anymore, and that your parting words to them were _fuck off_? Yeah, I don't have much to say to him… I'm still trying to figure out if I'm sorry for saying that… I'm going with the impression that I'm not.

Trying to treat me like a child… what a dick.

* * *

><p>My feet were walking towards the door when I heard Dino call me out, "Where are you going?" He was wearing that suave smirk of his and leaning against the nurse's station.<p>

I roll my eyes and grin, "I just figured you guys were busy…"

Reborn smacks me hard. "Sit."

"Ow!" I rub my leg where he got me.

Romario just chuckles, standing behind Dino.

I sit back where I was originally; Reborn and Dino sat across from me while Romario chose to stand. There were a few moments of silence, and I was starting to get the impression that I was in trouble for something. Was it the crossbow? Or the fact that I used my tits to get out of getting ID'd? Either way, anymore of this and I might start sweating bullets. Dino finally talks:

"So what did the Ninth tell you the last time you spoke to him?" His face got serious.

My face twists in a confused manner, "Uhh, nothing? I haven't talked to him or seen him for awhile… he's pretty pissed off at me from what I know."

Reborn looks at Dino, "Ninth wouldn't be that mad about her running off."

Dino adds, "I don't remember him sounding too mad when he contacted me."

I squinted, thinking about that _fuck off _text again.

Romario nods at Dino and leaves to go check on Basil.

I finally ask in curiosity, "Is there any reason you ask?"

Neither one of them respond. I just snort at their secrecy.

Dino asks, "So you didn't see the Ninth before you came back to Japan?"

"I know I was supposed to, but when I woke up, Nau told me that Nono said he didn't want to see me. I guess he was that pissed." Thinking about Nau, I pull my phone to check for a response… none.

Nothing more was said, and Romario returned from where Basil was. I decide to ask, "Is Basil okay?"

Dino gives me a tiny smile, "Yeah, none of his injuries are serious."

After a few more minutes of silence, I finally decide I've had enough of this awkward air that's wafting around the room. I would much prefer to play with my new crossbow, or with Lambo. "Ummm yeah, I think I'm going to go now, since I really don't see any reason in being here."

Romario clears his throat, "I'll escort you out." He lightly places his hand on my shoulder blade.

Dino just smiles at me, "Be safe getting home."

"I'll try." I just give him a light smirk and squint my eyes.

Romario was opening the door for me to leave the room, and I was in the midst of walking out when I heard Reborn speak: "Stay out of this." I didn't even turn around to the comment, but did stop to process it. After a few seconds, I just went on my way.

* * *

><p>Walking inside the house was definitely an interesting sight after seeing all the uniforms hung out to dry outside. It was well passed ten, but all the lights in the house were still on, and the three stooges were still up and running around like banshees. But giving them a closer look, I realize that they aren't running at all; Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin were all stumbling around drunk and belligerent. Most people would automatically assume this was some great travesty to society, but I'm not too surprised. I got my first drink from Uncle too.<p>

__From what I was told, _I was only like 7, and he kept sneaking me drinks of wine when everyone wasn't looking. He kept telling me that 'it was grape juice from the gods, and every drink would make me a step closer to flying.' Yeah, and like any seven year-old, I was all over the idea of flying. So there I was, gulping down the sweet wine like kool-aid, until I got the bright idea to go climb a tree. It was then that everyone realized I was drunk. I was screaming out at the top of my lungs that Uncle was a liar, and that that magic grape juice was a jip. Everyone then goes on to say my mom about killed Uncle after Nau got me out of the tree, only for me to throw up on him. Poor Nau… always having to take my crap. _

But Uncle feeding the kids drinks is his usual 'corruption of the youth' technique. My assumption is that he thinks if he turns them into alcoholics young, they're more likely to join the mafia later, I dunno. It may not even be like that at all; he might just like seeing drunken kids. I'm not about to deny how funny it is watching I-pin pull random dumplings out and toss them all around the house.

One dumpling flew and smacked the muddy work boots in the entryway, and I then remembered what I was doing originally. But I had to stay and watch Lambo dance around in the hallways for a few moments before looking for that retarded Uncle of mine. That Lambo, he does an amazing 'Billie Jean' rendition—even if he is a drunk, fiver year-old. I just clapped and giggled as he fell to the floor.

I see Tsuna walking away from the living room huffed, and immediately knew that's where the Uncle Iemitsu was. Poor Tsuna probably doesn't even know how awesome his dad really is. I just watch him tromp up the stairs before walking back there.

I quietly slide the door open to find him passed out in his boxers and a wife beater—it definitely wasn't what I was expecting. I flinch and turn away, immediately disgusted. What the hell is this man thinking? There are girls present in the house. I guess he has to put the act up… doesn't mean he can't at least put pants on. After a few seconds, I put my hand out in front of me, shielding my eyes from his lack of clothing on his lower half before asking, "So are the Varia coming? And if so, what am I supposed to do?"

Out of instinct, I look down and see Reborn walking past my ankles over to uncle. Knowing that he probably doesn't want to talk around me, I just walk back over to the kids. Someone has to get them to bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day, but I'm betting it won't.


	20. Fishing for Dinos

**Waka Waka Waka Waka.**

Holy freaking crap. Life has been such a dizzy dance for me. It's been too long.

BUT! The new chapter is here, and it is good.

**Other News:**

I've decided to really take Archer's comment and attempt to take the positive from it. So with that, I've started on reviewing the old chapters and editing them. I have released a new version of Chapter 1 today with this chapter. I'm hoping that it will alleviate any "loop holes" she spoke of.

I just wanted to let you know, in case you would be interested in reading it.

And I hope to release an edited chapter with a new chapter and yeah... we'll see. I've got too many writing projects lol.

**So the protocol:**

[I do not own any KHR characters] I own Orabella Manicci/Mizuno Teru

Comments/Advice are loved and appreciated.

**Adios Niños**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>(Click) "Tsuna! Want to go catch breakfast!"<p>

What the… What time is it? I let my eyes open only enough to see the time, but not enough to break the 'eye sleepies' that were still sealing them shut. I only wanted to confirm that my retarded uncle was really yelling at four in the morning. After this, my ears tried to listen in to what Tsuna said in response (he's probably thinking 'what the fuck' too), but didn't catch it. These walls are kind of thin, but not that thin.

Uncle speaks again, "All right."

The sound of Tsuna's door shutting follows, along with boot steps towards my room. That guy seriously better not wake me up to go with him. I roll by my body towards the wall and fling the thick comforter over my head.

(Click) "Ora, get up." Whoa, I haven't been spoken to in Italian for a while.

I mumble back under the comforter, "Mmm, that girl is dead." I tried to sound asleep.

"Then the girl sleeping in the bed who likes to hang up on people, get up. We're going fishing."

Why did he give Tsuna such a cute tone, but not one with me? Oh yeah, the hang up. Hmph, I think he's a little too old to be holding such a superfluous grudge… But I give.

"Fine. Gimmie five minutes." Man, my Italian is starting to get rusty…

Rolling out of bed, I take a second to place my hand on my window. Hmmm, feels like it might be little cold out there. So I throw a pair of skinny jeans on with a purple tank, and muscle my head through a black hoodie before heading down the stairs. Once out the door, we take a moment to just stare at each other's outfits. He looked utterly ridiculous, and I looked utterly normal. He was totally cramping my style:

"Sawada-dono… Tell Nana to take you shopping."

He just smirks at me, "If you stop calling me that."

I roll my eyes, "Okay fisherman."

We start hitting the street for this unknown fishing spot. It was a silent jaunt for the most part, both of us just looking around at the still dark and quiet town. And I hate admitting this, but dark, quiet towns just make my mind run rampant in 'worst case zombie scenarios.' I even know that zombies don't exist, but Nau made it a personal fucking mission to make me sit through gazillions of those scary ass zombie films… and all the pretty girls got attacked in the dark. So I've officially come to the conclusion that all the men in my life are out to constantly fuck with me… bastards. I just kick a rock in front of me on the street and snort.

Uncle just chuckles, "Those are some interesting shoes you've got."

I shrug my shoulders, "They're ones that a lot of people who do Parkour or Martial Arts use."

"But you're wearing them now?"

I look back in the direction of the house, "Reborn told me to always be ready for a fight."

He gives me a confused look, "You're carrying weapons?"

I look at him and pull the club out of my front pocket for only a second and shove back in there. Fuck them zombies, I'm ready for em'. Uncle chuckles at me, but says nothing. His lack of response did leave me a little curious though. I was about to ask when he pointed his edo-looking fishing pole towards a small water bayou.

I ask, "Are you serious?" That water looked gross.

He grins.

"I'm not eating breakfast…" I grab my phone and start looking for the nearest breakfast joint.

"You'll eat whatever I catch." He has this look as if he was a master fisher or something—totally proud of these nonexistent fishing skills of his.

I roll my eyes and smile sarcastically, "Yeah, I've never been a fan of eating tires for breakfast."

A swift smack on the back of my head left my sarcastic commentary flying over the river. I guess there won't be anymore _Uncle dissing_ at this fishing spot. My eyes watched the smacker sit down and get comfortable, waving his hand for me to follow, and then patting the ground for me to sit next to him. Seeing no reason to fight on this, my body just followed the orders, but chose to lie down next to him instead. It's freaking 4am, no way am I staying up for this.

Pulling the hood over my head, I let my eyes close to the sounds of the line casting out, making that tiny plopping sound that always begins a fishing excursion. I can't really remember it too well, but I remember how Dad would always try and get me to go fishing, thinking that I was some kind of tomboy that would like it. It always ended with me jumping in the water to swim, scaring all his precious fish away. God was he happy when Mom said we were having a boy… I remember crying my eyes out. I wanted a sister so bad, but thinking about it now, I'm so glad I didn't. I would've killed the girl if she had any of my personality, I can't even handle myself sometimes, much less someone else who would act just like me. Her ass would've gone back to the sister store.

"Are you awake?"

I mull on the answer, "Mmmmaybe?"

"Well I have something for you."

I peeked one eye open, "Hn?"

He nods his head in a 'get up' motion.

I sit myself up to see a very familiar wooden box in front of me. It seems that Nono wants to give this back to me? A deep sigh escapes, and leaves that bitter taste of resentment in my mouth again; I didn't give him this for him to give it back. I just push it back towards Uncle:

"I don't want it." I keep my eyes fixated on the bobber that's holding the line up in the water.

"Why not? It's a family heirloom—a priceless one at that."

I wait a few moments to answer, mainly to really think out how I want to explain my reasoning. Normally I just say what's on my mind, but this is something I can't just be immature about anymore. I know there is something up with the way Nono is acting, and no one is willing to admit the obvious. So I need to start showing how seriously pissed off I am about it.

(Sigh) "If I take this, then that means I'm submitting myself to whatever Nono wants of me. Taking that crossbow is like signing away my soul to the devil, and I'm not going to do that heedlessly, Iemitsu. Nono is up to something, and I want to know what before I put anymore trust back into him or take anymore gifts from him."

"You're just thinking into everything too much."

I look at him, "Am I? Cause I really don't think so. I think the way everything has twisted and turned in my life thus far is a little skeptical."

He just keeps looking at the water, "Maybe you should reflect on your actions a bit then. Blaming the world for everything seems a little skeptical too."

I shake my head in denial, "I just can't get over the fact Nono punished everyone but Lal for what happened at the island…"

He snaps his head in my direction, "He didn't?"

"Nope."

Uncle looks lost in thought after that one, and I am feeling lost. Sitting myself in a fetal-like position, back hunched forwards and arms crossed over my knees, I stare into the water trying to clutch onto something that could resemble any shred of hope for the future. Memories leaving, dubious actions, the Varia attacking, and I'm stuck doing freaking homework. My life is getting nowhere at this point. And why haven't I heard back from Nau? He knows that he's all I've got at this point. My hand instinctively grabs my phone to start trying to text him again. Did something bad happen to him? Oh god, I can't even bare the idea of that… I could feel my face starting to burn at the thought, and tears were already welling—

"Are you going to go see Dino while he's here?" I stopped texting.

He was looking at the water, but he could probably see my meltdown that was starting. He is one of the most perceptive people I know, but hides it so well with that smile of his. It's him alone that makes me so weary of people that are always smiling… like that creepy little Prince Bel with the terrible haircut.

Scratching my head over my hood, "Uhh, I don't know. We didn't really have a positive parting in Italy, and I don't plan on apologizing for it."

He looked over to me curiously; he most likely wants me to share.

I smile in an embarrassed manner, "He was patronizing me in his texts, so I told him to fuck off, and I didn't talk to him anymore after that."

Uncle snorted and busted out in laughter.

I threw my arms up, "What?"

"He's probably already forgiven you. He's not the begrudging type. But still… that's pretty funny." He starts snickering more.

I just shook my head, pissed off that he couldn't even show some kind of hint that maybe I was right for telling Dino to fuck off. Bah, I don't care. I'm sticking to my guns.

"Still, you should go hang out with him while you have the chance."

"Nono said I'm not supposed to see him anymore."

"Well I'm not one to tattle." He pulls a bottle of sake out. Totally threw me off with that one.

I took note of the skyline brightening, "I don't know… I don't have his number, and I don't know what reborn will say, and I don't want to fell guilty about the fuck off thing, and I—"

After a swig of the sake, he grabs my phone out of my hand and starts doing something. I was going to start fighting him for it, but as my hand was going in for the attack, he was giving it back. It was calling "Dino."

"Iemitsu! You fre—"

(tic) "Hello?"

As much as I wanted to just hang up, I knew that chivalrous Cavallone would call my number back. So I responded and told him Uncle gave me his number. He sounded happy about it for god knows why (it's like five in the morning, what could you possibly be happy about?), but he then proceeded to ask if I wanted to hang out before Reborn came by. Looking at Uncle, who seemed pretty content with his lack of fisherman's luck from his now half-empty bottle of sake, I figured what the hell.

"So you want to come meet me at the hospital we were at the other day, or we could go get some breakfast."

Dino and I going out for breakfast? No way; "I'll make and bring some breakfast by for you guys at the hospital. What are you guys in the mood for?"

Dino and Romario gave me a simple breakfast order, and I wrote it down in my phone as I started picking myself up to head back to the house. I wonder of Nana will mind if I use the kitchen? Probably not, as long as I clean it up. I got off the phone with Dino, and Uncle decided to give me some parting words:

"Stop calling me Sawada-dono and Iemitsu." The bottle tipped to his mouth again; his eyes are glazing over now.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" I know I refer to him as Uncle to myself, but I also don't really feel like we are on those terms anymore. He's not even my uncle really.

"Uncle is good." He was wearing a warm expression.

"But you aren't my uncle, we aren't even related in the slightest."

"Never stopped you before." He eyed me curiously

I smiled back kindly, "But so much has changed since then. I don't have any of those ties anymore… Well, I can't let Nau go. He's the only person I can't let go."

I look back to where the house is and start walking away. Where the hell is Nau? Why hasn't he texted me back? I thought the conversation between Uncle and I was done when he made a final comment:

"One thing I've always liked about you, is how easily you forgive people, even when you don't want to."

I didn't bother looking at him, mainly cause I didn't want him to see my irritation with that comment. He is completely right about that one. I can't help but forgive people, no matter how mad I am:

"Yeah. I think I hate that trait of mine the most, honestly."

* * *

><p>Getting back to the house, I got myself changed into my uniform before heading downstairs and making Dino, Romario, and myself breakfast. Nana didn't pop up until I had just finished cleaning everything up, and was three minutes from walking out the door. I quickly apologized for not asking, but she instantly forgave me. In fact, she didn't even look mad for me doing it. How I wish I could live such an easy-going life. That would be cool.<p>

But Nana and I didn't chat for too long since we both knew that I had food that I didn't want to get cold. So with that, we gave quick good mornings and goodbyes. I was pretty happy for this too—Uncle's last comment left a pretty crappy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Talking to Nana made the feeling simmer away to loom enough for me to not be able to shake it off, but not enough to make me cry. And this crappy feeling only grew and grew with every meter I got closer to that damn hospital. I better not forgive Dino, but part of me sees me apologizing if he brings it up. Knowing me, I probably will. Dino was my friend after all.

Being wrapped up in all those thoughts about Dino, forgiveness, and the Varia made the run over to the hospital fly by. I don't even remember stopping for traffic as I crossed the street; I really need to work on this tunnel vision of mine. But I swung the door open and skipped inside, hearing Dino and Romario in the other room talking about something. Curious of the conversation, I tried creeping up on them, but the zipper pull on my backpack jingled and gave me away. Damn.

The Romario poked his head out the door and smiled, telling Dino I was here. He stepped out of the way and let Dino come out first, just like any great right-hand man. I just can't get over how cool Romario acts sometimes. But Dino wandered out, giving me the signature Cavallone smirk as he leaned against the front desk that was originally meant for people to check in for treatment. I could only smile back, thinking how cute and cheesy he looked doing that—more cheesy than anything.

"Good morning Mizuno." He gave me a nod.

The sun was glinting in my eye through the window, making me squint it; "Morning."

They both laughed at me. Assholes.

While chuckling, Dino said, "You look like Popeye."

Romario was still just chuckling.

"Thanks Olive Oil. I'll just take my spinach and go."

I started acting like I was going to leave. What's funny is that Dino only thought it was a joke until I started actually walking towards the door. Then he felt the need to run and stop me, but he did so by grabbing my waist on both sides. I didn't really know what to think of it.

With his hands on me, "Don't go! I was only kidding!" Is he only kidding about the hands too?

I can feel my face slightly blush, "I was only kidding too… maybe I took it too far."

I've never had a guy grab me like this before, but it gave me this strange feeling down low as well as making my back tense up. I didn't really know how to tell him to let go of me. This left me stuck standing there when I really wasn't comfortable with his hands being on me.

He got the hint and slid his hands away, "Y-yeah. Well either way, sorry."

I smile nervously, "Its cool. You guys hungry?" No sense in wasting all this food.

So the three of us sat across from the admittance desk in the waiting area where there were some ocean blue couches and ivory colored coffee tables to complement them. The color scheme in this place was terrible. It was so 80s—ugly 80s—not cool, highlighter 80s. I could only shake my head in disappointment. While I was thinking how much this place could use an interior decorator, Romario and Dino kept it from getting silent by chatting about the Varia stuff and home tutors. I dunno, I was only partially listening; I'm content with the idea that they weren't trying to make me talk. It was nice to not be forced to converse when all you wanted to do was eat and get the hell out.

As much as I loved breakfast at Nana's, she would always force conversation, which I couldn't stand. But of course, I would go along with it since I can't deny that woman her happiness and cause I just can't bite the hand that feeds. Can't do it. But even still, I didn't like it; I just want silence sometimes. Man, I need someone that I can shut the fuck up around—no meaningless talk, just being each other's company. That kind of friend sounds awesome.

"So Mizuno, Nau told me that he showed you how he can use his ring." Nau? Ring? Oh yeah.

"You mean how he shocked the fuck out of me? That was messed up. But I still don't get how he did that honestly. When did you talk to him last?" I couldn't help but change the subject; where are you Nau?.

"So you didn't figure it out?" He chuckled a bit."I haven't heard from him since he finally caught you." Damn, he isn't any help, and a jerk too for laughing at me.

"Wait. Nau called you after he caught me? Why?" I am really curious for this answer.

"Well… a lot of people were worried about you being around Xanxus. You should stay away from him, he's not a good person." Is he seriously patronizing me again?

"Wow, all you guys must hate Xanxus. Nau seems to really have something against him too."

He shrugs his shoulder, "Well, he has a good way of making himself hate-able."

[Clack]

My eyes snap over to where the sound came from. Nothing there. I swear I just heard the door. I look at Dino and Romario, who are looking towards the sign in desk:

"You should leave Mizuno." Oh shit, Reborn.

[Clack]

The door opens once more. This time my eyes shift over there quick enough to see Gokudera and Yamamoto walk inside the building. This situation is only getting stickier:

Gokudera sees me, "Geh! What's the frizz ball doing here?"

Yamamoto looks over to see me, giving me a small wave with a big smile.

I just give a nervous smirk and wave in return. I look to Reborn, "Uhh, am I in trouble?" I'm pretty freaked out right now… he could tell Nono about this.

"Leave."

Whoa, this is something new. He had a dead serious tone when he told me to leave. Quite frankly, it scared the shit out of me; Reborn never acts like that. I glance over to Dino and Romario once more, giving them a slight nod as I pick my stuff up and throw away my trash. I'm pretty sure that I'm in trouble now. So with my stuff picked up, I slung my backpack on my back as I shuffled out the door quickly, not bothering to say anything to anyone and keeping my eyes to the ground. Once outside I start running, now really fearful of this possible wrath of Reborn. Around the corner, and—

(bump)

I bounce back, "Guh! What the?"

I see Tsuna on the ground rubbing his head, "Uwah?" He looks up, "Hie! Mizuno-san?"

I look around and rub my head, "Uhh, sorry," and continue my escape.

Fuck staying near the baby… he'll probably kill me.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of running, I realized that I was heading back towards the house. I smacked my head really hard for this; I'm supposed to be heading to school. Knowing that my sense of direction in this town is pretty much zilch, I checked my phone and saw that I would have to head back towards the hospital and cut over from there. "Dammit."<p>

So I started heading back to the hospital, but stopped when I saw Gokudera and Yamamoto run out the front doors like bats out of hell. Gokudera looked as if he was heading to the school, from what the directions on my phone were showing, and Yamamoto looked like he was heading back to Tsuna's. I only stood there while Yamamoto ran past me wearing this really devilish grin. I've always found that he was a cute guy, but that expression was really cute. He looked totally determined. It was a surprising moment to see him like that. I just shrugged my shoulder and started running again, only to stop once more. There was that boxer guy Ryohei, running at top speed and damn near ripping the front door off the hospital. That guy… so extreme. I wish I got more chances to be around him; I think we could get along very well.

Seeing him run inside, I was really tempted to just walk back in there to see what was going on, but knew it probably wasn't a good idea with Reborn. My legs started back up to full stride as I turned the corner to keep going towards the school. Five minutes till the bell rings, and Google say I'm ten minutes away walking. Time to prove Google wron—

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCK?"

My hands start squeezing against my head from this ridiculous pain that's shooting inside of it. Looking at the ground, and a shadow flies by overhead as the pain gets worse and worse. My legs buckle, pounding against the pavement freely. I know my knees should hurt, but this pain in my head is so excruciating that I can't sense anything else. I think I'm gonna be sick… my eyes are smashed shut at this point as I keep getting dizzier… What the…

* * *

><p>(sniff, sniff)<p>

Wow, that smells good. What is that?

Ah, my head hurts. I'm still feeling dizzy.

I think someone is holding me up?

Wait, open your eyes!

Slowly creeping the eyelids open, a blurry figure is like, right above me. The sun is hurting my eyes too. There is something running along my back too. My hand moves to guard my vision as someone calls:

"Mizuno, are you okay?" That sounds like—

"Uhh, Dino?" I let my eyes open a little more.

"Mizuno, what happened to you? He looks really worried.

"I don't know really." I rub my face, "I was running to school, and then my head starts hurting really bad to the point I was to just throw up or die or something like that… and now I'm here." What the fuck was that?

He looks around suspiciously, "Well we better get you to school. Let me carry you."

My hand becomes a stop sign, "It's okay; I got this." I'm still a little '_weirded out_' from the waist grab.

Dino stands in front of me as I try and get myself up. My head feels so heavy and clouded, it makes me want to just go to sleep right here and say to hell with school. But getting up, it seems that the dizziness is doing more than making my head feel weird. Two steps and I start fumbling forward; Dino saves the day, again. Of course, now he is feeling the intense need to help me out, and at this point I'm thinking I probably need it. I just don't want it, honestly. Thank god Romario came in for the save:

"Dino, you should go ahead to the school to start your tutoring. I'll take Mizuno."

Dino waves his hand to Romario while giving that genial smile of his, "It's okay. I got her."

I cocked a brow and waved my hands about, "No really, it's o—"

Dino then easily picked me up in a princess hold and carried me five feet to his car. It was only five feet, but it was really embarrassing. No one princess holds me—well Nau did that one time when I sprained my ankle at that gymnastics meet—but that doesn't count.

Now in the car, I grunt out, "Was the princess carry really necessary?"

"Haha, I guess not." Dino is so ridiculous sometimes.

Romario interjects as he's starting the car, "We'll be there in about five minutes."

* * *

><p>Once we got to school, Dino tried the princess carry again, but smacked his hands and started hobbling off to Dr. Shamal's office. His touch is making me feel strange, and the last thing I need are strange feelings—I've got too many other problems. But despite my desire to go by myself, Romario insisted that he escort me in case I faint again. Well, he doesn't rouse anything weird, so he's cool to me. I say okay and walk into the building. I'm guessing Dino went off to go wherever he's supposed to be.<p>

Inside the school and at Shamal's office stood Gokudera; he looked really upset about something. Something within me really wanted to know what it was, but I just shook it away knowing that there has to be distance. I've got to put distance between myself and all the guardians until this all blows over at least—that's hoping it this crap all blows over:

"Gokudera, where's Shamal?"

He looks at me for a moment, then looks down to walk away; "I don't know…"

My eyes can't help but watch him walk away solemnly, "Uhh…"

The hell was that? Gokudera… not yelling or being crass? I almost forgot why I was even here with seeing the stupid gorilla like that, but Romario tapped my shoulder and gave me a wave before catching up to Dino. This has been the weirdest day. I'm thinking it easily makes the top 5, maybe even top 3.

"Oh, if it isn't Mizuno-chan!" I could feel hands on my chest.

I pulled my club from under my skirt and clobbered the perv on the head. "Asshole! Coming out from behind? That is low, even for you."

Shamal was on the floor, rubbing his head, "Oh yeah, those things have definitely gotten bigger."

"Shut the fuck up." I glare at him.

"Whoa, is that look an invitation?" The doc was now giving me a suggestive glance.

"Of course not perv. I need your help; I randomly fainted earlier and need bandages."

"Hmph, maybe I should do a full exam on you. There could be something serious."

I put my up as a stop sign, "No way, just give me the damn bandages and I'll go."

Shamal snorts in defeat—that's what I'm hoping that snort is anyways.

Shamal then led me into his office and started cleaning my knees up like a child, but letting his hands try and slide up my skirt whenever he thought he could. I would just give him a good clubbing until I became fed up with it and finally kicked him in the balls. He dropped to the ground, and I left without the bandages. Asshole.

So now I'm walking in the room, and the teacher looks pissed. But after I explained that I fainted on the way to school, with my fucked up knees as proof, he just rolled his eyes and told me to go sit. My eyes wandered around the room and found that none of the boys were in class at all. Maybe that is what Dino and Romario were talking about this morning? I dunno, but I do wish I listened to them now. Hmph, can't help wanting a little peace and quiet sometimes either. Quite the impasse I'm finding myself at: to listen or to do what I want? Wow, that sounded really cryptic. Being so impressed by my line that sounded so atavistic, I wrote it down on my arm. I'm going to think on this later.

"Alright, we'll have a 10 minute break and then get back to lecture."

Whoa, I didn't even catch anything that he said in class just now. My mind was so wrapped around everything else going on in my head and outside of school. Oh well, I passed this grade in Italy a long time ago—no sense in getting upset for not passing it the second time around. They only care about the time you passed.

"Mizuno, please come to my desk." The teacher is giving me a curious look.

"Yes, teacher." Uhh, what's this guy's name?

I calmly walk up to the desk, finally noticing that Kyoko and Hana are in class and looking over at me. I know that Kyoko saw me that other day, but when is the last time I saw Hana? I like Hana; she's a cool girl. Way cooler than Kyoko, but I'm thinking she might be cooler than Haru too. Yeah, she's cooler than the spunky Haru.

"Is there something you need teacher?" I still can't remember his name…

"How was your trip?" The middle-aged man was gaping at me in a curious manner.

"Uhh, my trip?" What the fuck is he talking about? My eyes start glancing around the classroom, looking for some kind of unseen clue.

"Your study trip to Italy? Sawada-san contacted me, and he told me you had been invited to study at a scholarly conference for the academically gifted for the past month." Uncle… I don't know if I should be happy or mad about this lie.

"It—It was great!" I feigned my excitement about my trip.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time, but in order to excuse your extended absence, you're going to have to make up all this work within a week and give me an essay about your trip."

He places a stack of stapled packets about as thick as a package of printer paper you buy from the store. I have to do all this and bullshit an essay about some conference? Fuck.

"Alright, I can do that." I grab the heavy stack of homework. "How long does the essay have to be?"

"Hmm, it was a month long; give me a ten page essay." Double fuck.

I smile, "Great."

Scuttling back to my desk, I quickly notice that Reborn has stuffed a lot of 'extracurricular homework' to complete in the stack. Separating all the stuff I knew for a fact was Reborn's doing, it was easy to see that his crap made up two-thirds of the homework. That was messed up; I thought we were starting to get kind of friendly. Psh! Who am I kidding? He's probably drinking his coffee somewhere and cackling about this internally. He's still cool in my book—but he's still a jerk too.

Letting my pen scratch away on all this homework, getting the really easy stuff the teacher gave me done first, I waited patiently for my moment to escape. Three hours and my whole being was already sick of the stench of academia. Part of me is totally content with being a high school drop out now. School fucking sucks. Maybe I should go to America and get one of those GED things… those are equivalent to a high school diploma, right? I dunno, but now the teacher was leaving the room; time to get the fuck gone. I smashed all the homework into my bag and was about to run out the door, when I saw a little slip of paper gracefully fall out of the papers and land on the desk. I grab the little paper to read as I run out the door as if there were some zombies behind me.

"Don't leave school." –Reborn

* * *

><p>With the options of leaving school and skipping in the nurse's office now nixed, I find myself on the roof again. But I was smart; I got on the roof of <strong>different<strong> building. Let's hope that animal is dumb enough to not catch me here.

This roof was a pretty cool place to hang around at too. Looking around, I'm right next to the giant AC unit that's cooling the school. The sound is pretty relaxing—good for napping to. It reminds me of when I was younger. I used to love how the rain hit the roof at my home in Italy. Mom and Dad had taken all of us on vacation in America one year, and the place we stayed at had a tin roof. After that trip, my parents had tin roofing put on our house so we cold enjoy the rain. The way the drops pattered against it was something to be awestruck of. You just wanted to sit and do nothing while it rained; just sit and listen to the rain beating down. It was like music.

"Oh my god, I'm crying."

I quickly rub the tears away, and stop thinking about that stupid roof. Shit, I can't stop. Just as the giant AC unit next to me kept thrumming, these tears continued their shedding. "Fuck I miss them."

The thrumming continued, the shedding continued.

My heart couldn't take holding it all in anymore. It's almost been a year, and I've never given myself a moment to just feel bad. Then again, I didn't want to. If I break down, the Giegue win, and my dream will only seem more impossible. I can't do this, not yet.

[Clack]

Hearing the door to the roof, I rub the tears away again and try to look as if I wasn't crying. I'm pretty sure I'm not getting away with the 'I haven't been crying' routine. What the hell, might as well try? Worst-case scenario is that it's the animal, and he'll just smack me hard enough that a crying face would easily be understandable.

"You should be in class right now." I look over to this new voice.

"Whoa, you're the guy that follows Hibari around." Yeah, the guy with the hair.

"My name is Tetsuya Kusakabe. I need you to go back to class. The roof is off limits while President is battling."

"President? I didn't know we had a president…" Who the fuck is he talking about?

Curious as to who this "president" is, I begin to search purposefully along the rooftops for something that could resemble a possible Nixon or Berlusconi.* Then I caught it. About a half-kilometer away, there were two people fighting to the death on a rooftop to the left of me. Wait… a whip? I lean in closer.

"Holy shit! Dino and the animal!" I show Kusakabe my surprised expression, pointing to the danger zone.

"You need to get off the roof." He looked determined.

I scrunched my face and crossed my arms, "To hell with that! This is blockbuster shit. I'm staying to watch this." I sit down.

"I will have to inform President of your insubordinate actions." His expression became a little more piercing.

I furrowed my brow more, "Then I'll inform him of how you were grouping with me."

He stopped. Hah, got him.

"You should just sit and watch with me. I've got coffee from this morning's breakfast, and it's still warm inside a thermos. Want some?"

He took a moment to mull whatever was on his mind over, and then sat next to me. After giving him the coffee, I was under the impression that this was one cool guy. Nami has an interesting way of attracting the cool ones.

* * *

><p>*Berlusconi - Italy's current Prime Minister<p>

+ If someone can tell me where the statement '_weirded out_' comes from. You just got yourself a one-shot.  
>(Hint: Internet)<p> 


	21. Propaganda Will Turn You Into a Stalker

**Holy Hasselhoff!**

Dude... I know. I'm a slow ass. Please slap me.

But I did a word count check: 9,090.  
>Yes, so I gave you a long chapter in return.<p>

**News:**

I'm going to try and speed these chapters up. I'm finishing up my other series very soon (it's got five chapters), and then it's all Mizuno all the time... except the occasional one-shot.

Love writing one-shots.  
>Got a Lambo x OC one-shot coming out soon... I'm excited.<p>

Oh yes! Chapters 1-4 have now been re-edited.  
>I got three chapters redone while writing this one... one reason why it took so long. Sorry<p>

**Now for the Protocol:**

[I do not own any KHR character] I own Orabella Manicci/Teru Mizuno

Please thank my beta _Ausumist_ for beta-ing this chapter.  
>I also need to give her mad props for the intro on this chapter. It's a concept that comes from her story "Bite of the Mafia." Awesome story.<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**Take it easy Kids  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the Television<strong>: (Woman's Voice)

_In the past week there have been several McDonald's arsons all over the Honshu Region of Japan. At this point in time there are no leads as to who the culprit is. The police are currently working with the McDonalds Corporation to solve this investigation. Earlier this week, Tim Fenton, the McDonalds' __President of the Asia, Pacific, Middle East and Africa__ branches has released a statement offering reward for any information about the criminal or the crimes. If you have any information to offer, the number to contact is…._

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, that's so terrible. I hope they find that criminal…" Nana holds her cheeks worriedly and shakes her head in discontent. It was a cute action.<p>

"Nanaaa, can you make me some breakfast?" Sitting between Nana and I on the couch, Uncle has his arm laid on the back of the couch and over Nana's shoulders affectionately.

Nana blushes deeply with a wide smirk, "Of course!" She springs off the couch and skips to the kitchen. Hmph, mafia passion is cute.

The fridge door opens, and I roll my eyes to the cake-faced news anchor on the TV, "Yeah, they had it coming. It was only a matter of time until they pushed one fat man over the edge with their terrible fries or putting the tomatoes on the burger after they requested for them not to." I think on the fries and tomatoes for a second, "I'll put my money on the fries."

Uncle laughs at my comment while running his hand through his blonde hair before adding, "Yeah, I'm not a fan of fast food either."

The sounds of Nana cooking away in the kitchen echoed in the living room as Uncle and I gazed aimlessly into the magic box of sensationalized propaganda. Though my ass should probably be at school, that place has become insanely boring as of late: no one is there. Dino, Hibari, Romario, and Kusakabe were at the school until yesterday, but Dino told me that he was off to teach Hibari how to adapt to different battle environments. So I'm not expecting them to be at school today. I'd be a liar to say I wasn't jealous; I wanna go on a field trip too.

Nana's hums now trail over the sounds of the weatherman telling the weekly forecast, and Uncle looked over to me slyly:

"Hey, you need to leave."

"Huh?"

He looks back at the TV and keeps the stare, but now adds that devilish smirk he makes when he's up to something, "Yeah, Nana and I are going to be doing things adults do today, so you need to leave."

My eyes shift left and right. "Uhh… give me two minutes."

I didn't need to hear anymore and swiftly made an exit from the house.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, my head swiveled up and down the street wondering what the hell I was going to do now that hanging around the house was out of the question. I should've figured it out earlier what Uncle was up to since I was the only one at the house besides them. Yeah… definitely feeling kind of dumb now.<p>

"Teru-chan?" I look to the familiar voice.

"Ah, Haru-san. What's up?" I'm kind of glad that I've run into someone.

"Kyoko and I are about to leave to take the kids to the mall, would you like to come with?"

Go to the mall? No thanks; I'd rather pick my nose honestly. Malls are loud, smelly, and too crowded with retarded people who are ridiculously self-absorbed and vain. Yeah… picking my nose sounds way more interesting, or smacking ice cream out of little kids hands. That sounds pretty cool too. But wait? Why is Haru-san calling me by my first name? I've never given her the okay.

I wave my hand in a shooing fashion and scrunch my lips to one side of my mouth, "Eh, I think I'll decline on the mall… those places aren't my thing."

Haru-san makes a slightly pouty look, "Oh, okay. Well then maybe—"

I interrupt her, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" She looks at me curiously

I look around, "Why do you call me by first name?"

"Uh… well," She starts looking to the ground, letting the balls of her foot twist into the concrete below us, "I just figured since we're friends in all…"

If her voice had a volume knob, it was like someone was slowly lowering her volume with every word she spoke. So now I'm feeling guilty, but am still going to hold my ground. It's not that I don't like Haru, but don't feel close to her at all. From what I'm aware, Japanese only use first names with best friends and lovers, and Haru isn't either one of those. Shit, Tsuna doesn't even call Yamamoto and Gokudera by their first names… wait… then why would he call me by my first name? Bah, these Japanese people need to stick to their damn rules.

I look around the neighborhood block, "Uhh, well… I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, but I just don't feel like we are close enough to speak to each other on a first name basis."

Haru looks like she might cry, but attempts to hide it with a smile, "Ah, I understand. I will call you Mizuno-kun then, is that okay?" She's a terrible liar, like me. "But I'd still like for you to call me Haru."

I give her a calm stare before giving her a nod in return. Watching her on the verge of tears made me really feel like an ass, way more than usual, but I didn't want her or anyone else here to feel close to me. I won't be here very much longer, so there's no sense in building them up to break them down. As much as it felt like personal torture to push them all away, it felt right too. Something inside me keeps telling me to refrain from latching on to any of them. My gut is the only thing I've got at this point, so I'm just going to follow it.

"Okay." I see Kyoko and the kids walking out of her house, "Well I better go. Be sure to have fun at the mall with everyone."

She fakes another smile with small tears in her eyes, "I will. You have a good day too Te—I mean Mizuno-kun."

I give her a small wave, walking away with the feeling that I've just stabbed myself once again. Let's hope this day gets better.

* * *

><p>A few hours have passed, and my day has only wasted away by walking goalless around town. There wasn't the slightest desire to shop, or even the slightest desire to train any more than I did this morning. Yeah, the training being back in full swing has really made my desire to go to school rise a little, but only to use the mats and springboard. Even then, I really don't want to use them any more; ever since I saw Squalo jump onto that three-story building, I've been practicing everyday in failure. How the fuck does he do that? My legs stride forward, noticing a poster of a male model posing in a vogue fashion for Burberry Brit. That's Nau's favorite cologne… Where is he? It's been a week since I've heard from him. I grab my phone to text him again:<p>

[To Nau:] Dude, where are you? I'm really worried now… don't leave me.

It took me a few moments to muster the courage to write the last part. I can't even imagine what he could possibly doing that he wouldn't respond to my texts for this long. Is he in trouble with Nono? Did something bad happen to him or one of the other guardians? Past the building that had the poster slapped on it, the park across the street seemed like a good place to wander.

Inside the park, the light scent of the city's smog lifted, leaving the smells of Chrysanthemum and Magnolia floating about. It's kind of sad that the cherry blossoms have passed, but there's always next spring. Dawdling about the pathways, my skinny jeans rub against each other as my feet bounce down the steps leading to the large pond. Bah, these shoes are so freaking light and comfty. No wonder all those monks I've seen wearing them are so Zen.

I take a moment to sit against the edge of the pond and pull out a bottle of water, taking one swig before laying myself down. The clouds roll by lazily, and thoughts of the Varia start tootling about in my head. It's been five or six days since Squalo came through. Have they figured out about the rings yet? Dino said that the boys will probably get ten days or so to get stronger because of the fake rings Squalo took back to Italy. Supposedly those rings were well crafted fakes that would throw them off and make them believe they had the complete set while the boys all trained, but I'm doubting Xanxus is that dumb. He will probably figure it out really quick.

I wonder if that jerk has finished all of those cookies yet? Hah, I can still remember that look he was making after I lied and told them I was there to sell them cookies. He looked… excited? And then when I actually got him those cookies, he had this blank stare on his face, but it seemed so content at the same time. Whoa, I'm putting a lot of thought on him. I sit up and lightly smack both sides of my face to make the thoughts disappear. I seriously don't understand myself sometimes. Now out of _Varia land_, my eyes zig and zag throughout the people, scanning everything—wait. Holy shit, is that Xanxus?

I stop.

The tall, intimidating man is slouched on the park bench a little ways away from me. He's looking aimlessly into the crowd like a king; that stare of his is so powerful. Wearing that signature headdress, as well as his usual white dress shirt and black pants held up that thick belt of with the flashy buckle. The black military styled jacket slung over his shoulders and loose tie made the man look really hot. Well, he did only knot his tie in a Full Windsor, which I think is the laziest of the knots. Just a simple wrap around the small, and then pulling through the open loop on the front. I remember dad is always did Half Windsor, and Nau always knots his in a double Windsor. It's the Double Windsor that always looks the best; the knot always comes out a perfect triangle. Well, it could be that Nau is just really good at tying them like that. I remember Brow telling me that the way a man knots his tie can tell you a lot about their personality and how they handle women. I can see the personality part, but not about the women.

Tie or no tie, it's easy to see that Xanxus is a lazy fellow; the guy wouldn't even come up to take my plate of food. That ass sat right at the table with that blank stare that said 'gimmie the food or get fucked.' Yeah, I'm still not ready for the fuck. But what the hell is he doing in a park? I do a 180, noticing how there is what you could call an invisible wall surrounding him. It is like an 8m (radius) bubble that no person dare pass. The masses thoughtlessly walk around his monstrous presence, sometimes giving him fearful glances and sometimes not; they avoid him like the plague. Hell, I don't think I would pass it with that glare that is painted on his scarred face. Then again, looking at him like this, I can't help but think that he is probably lonely like this. I know I'm lonely despite all the people around me; it is the same for him?

Still unsure of what he was doing in the park, I could only watch him curiously until that asshole with the pretty hair, Squalo, appeared. "Him too? What the fuck kind of day has this become?" Seeing Xanxus stand up next to Squalo and walk off, I decide that following them around will probably be way more eventful than watching clouds.

* * *

><p>At first, my inner stalker told me to follow behind them at a very far distance. This was pretty good idea since all the masses were pretty much giving them both a good 3 meters of distance to walk wherever they went. Hopefully I can walk with around with them in the future; going to the grocer would be so much easier. But the fact that everyone is avoiding them as if they have SARS wasn't the only reason keeping my distance is a good idea. At one point, a little boy walks heedlessly inside the bubble, bumping into Xanxus and accidentally rubbing a little ice cream on his pants. Oh no he didn't. My hand covered my mouth.<p>

After ricocheting backwards, the little boy looks up in horror as the monster glares at him in an 'I will fucking kill you, you little shit' type of way. Before the little boy could even begin to stammer out an apology to the scary man in front of him, Xanxus' hand slams down, smacking the kid's ice cream to the ground. The world was silent, but Xanxus and I both managed to snort in laughter. The look on that kid's face is priceless. It was nice hearing him cackle at the clumsy kid like I was. Xanxus' face looked cute doing it too.

They walk away from the crying boy; I keep following.

Watching them continue down the road, they got into a busier section of town, and the bubble pops. I creep closer. My phone vibrates in my pocket, but I ignore it to keep my eye on the two guys shuffling through the crowd with ease because of Squalo's weird desire to keep a sword strapped to his arm while in public. God knows what that man is thinking walking around like that; Women don't like to sleep with crazy men unless they're crazy themselves. Doesn't he know that? My eyes catch Xanxus and Squalo talking to each other, so I creep closer to listen in.

"You're attracting attention."

Are you kidding me? The man wearing a headdress is complaining about the pretty boy attracting attention? Is it the hair? Either way, this guy is freaking delusional. But if he's delusional, then what am I? I'm the one following assassins around town 'cause I have nothing better to do. Nau would probably smack or shock the hell out of me for this. Eh, who cares what he would do, that jerk has been ignoring me for the past week. I'm officially pissed off at him.

They walk a little farther, presently making their way all the way down a barren road that has an abandoned warehouse at the end, on the left. I stop following to hide in some nearby bushes to watch them; it would be retarded to follow them any more. So my eyes only gaze upon the two casually walking over to the warehouse as if it was something that everyone does. I can only wonder how those two make sense of their lives.

Squalo opens the door to the building and holds it open, giving Xanxus the chance to go inside first. I make a small gulp, wondering what will happen next. The two look as if they are exchanging words for a few moments, and then Xanxus starts sauntering inside. I let out a small sigh, thinking I have a chance to leave and not be caught. But it was at this moment, that I instantly felt like a fool: Xanxus was almost in the door, but stops for a second and looks directly at me. I may have been a good distance away, but I could feel his stare penetrating me through the bushes I was hiding behind. Holy fuck, he knows I was following them the whole time.

Xanxus' face turns towards the building and walks inside; Squalo swiftly follows. The door shuts and allows for me to speak, "Mizuno, you are a fucking retard. Not only do you follow crazy people, but you get caught by them too." I scratch my head and decide that it was a good time to head home. It's been a long day, and I'm thinking that a nap is best way to cure this embarrassment.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark; the clouds are now a light purple as the sky began to fade darker the more your gaze roams eastward. In the West lies a sun that's fighting to stay up, beaming small rays of hope through the dark clouds that are trying to hide the golden sun's life. It's beautiful. The sight of it all was so riveting, that Kyoko and Haru turning the corner didn't even faze me until—<p>

"Mizuno-kun! Have you seen Fuuta or the others recently?" Haru looks worried.

Sun gazing spaced me out; "Uhh, no. I'm just heading home right now." But their question kind of worries me, "Is there a reason you ask?"

Haru looks away from me and Kyoko speaks with an antsy tone, "Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin were playing together earlier with us, but we lost them and haven't had any luck finding them. We were about to check your and Tsuna's house to see if they might have made it home."

I can't believe these two.

"You guys lost the kids?" I'm freaking out now. "How long has it been since you last saw them? And where were they when you last did?" My eyes start doing a 180 scan around us, "And do either of you have a cell phone?"

They both look at each other with guilty expressions, but Haru answers, "I have a cell phone. And we last saw them at the mall a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago? What the fuck?" Ahh, I need to stop. I scratch my head in anxiety and let out a deep breath: "Okay. Sorry; I'm getting nervous, but I'm sure Fuuta is smart enough to start heading home by now." I look around again, "Give me your number Haru, and I will start looking for them by myself while you head to Tsuna's together since Kyoko doesn't have a phone. I'll call you if I find them." They can probably see this isn't my first time looking for a lost kid.

The two keep anxious eyes as Haru and I exchange numbers quickly. I give them some words of encouragement to try and chill them out a bit before running off in the direction of the park that I know Lambo likes to play at. One thing I know for sure, is that cute and stubborn ass cow always gets his way, and if they are all out together, then they definitely went to that park.

Legs tatting against the concrete, I race to the park like Hibari is right behind me yelling that he's going to bite me to death—the thought of it is actually making me run faster. Seeing the park ahead, I step full throttle into a sprint as my eyes start inspecting every nook and cranny for any sign of them. None so far. I slow down to a brisk walk as the inspection continues further. There! I crouch down to the ground, picking up a wrapper to a grape flavored candy. Yeah, it sounds a little farfetched to think I can easily assume that Lambo has been here from a simple grape candy wrapper, but these grape candies are gross as fuck. That little cow is the only person I know that would eat them; yeah, he's a retarded little kid, but seriously cute somehow.

Seeing as the wrapper is here and they aren't, I know that Fuuta is probably taking them home. Thank god Fuuta is a kid that is pretty organized in life; he finds one way to get somewhere and sticks to it. My legs are already running his path, knowing I will get to them soon or see them at the house.

Now down 4 blocks and around 3 corners, I see them in front of me. The weight of tension on my heart lifts and I yell out their names, slowing my pace. Fuuta looks back to me as if I was an angel sent from heaven:

"Mizu-nee!"

I smile, "Ah I'm glad I found you guys. Kyoko and Haru told me they lost you; scared the shit out of me."

Seeing that Lambo was tired, I picked him up right away and asked I-pin if she wanted to be carried too. She said no thank you, so I just held Lambo and told Fuuta I would give him a piggyback next time we went to the park together. He smiled, understanding that he had to be the big kid right now and let me lead them home.

"Mizu-nee I'm hungry!" Lambo is being whiny.

"Ten minutes and we'll be home. Then you can have some of Nana's food."

My phone vibrates

[From Haru:] We just ran into Tsuna and he said he was looking for the kids, have you found them?

Shit. I forgot that I was going to text her if I found them.

[From Mizuno:] Tell him I found them and I'm ten minutes from the house. The halfway point between the park and Nana's.

[Haru:] OMG! Thk goodness! U r amazing! Reborn said to stay put.

[Mizuno:] K

I chuckle at Haru's compliments, but am curious as to why Reborn would have me 'stay put.' Either way, he is the boss of me right now so I put post up against the concrete barrier of some person's house and wait for them patiently as the little cow complains more.

"I'm TIRED and HUNGRY Mizu-nee! LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO GO HOME!" He was really starting to get unruly.

"Calm down, just a dew minutes more and Tsuna will get her to help me get you guys home."

"NO!" He is so tired that all he can do is argue.

Holding him in my arms, I start singing the lullaby I sang to him a while back. My eyes took a second to notice this weird, broken ring stuffed into his afro, but pay no mind to it despite its shiny luster. The little boy more likely than not found it in the sandbox, thinking it was pirate booty. Chuckling, I let my body rock lightly, tying to soothe him as if he was a baby; it's working. As I sang more, this jumpy feeling like I'm being watched is starting to swell. Bah, it's just that zombie apocalypse fear I have that's kicking in cause it's so dark out now. I shake my head and continue singing as the feeling gets worse, my stomach twisting and heart starting to race. Ah, I remember this; I got this same feeling on the island just before that first guy attacked me. I'm just going to get my crossbow out in case—my heart is beating like a hammer. I ask Fuuta to sit down and hold Lambo like that while I sing and open my backpack quickly. I hear a light shuffling sound. My adrenaline bursts. I instinctively slap my bow together and pull out the arrows to hear a small tat on the ground behind me. Shit!

"Kids! Run!"

I turn around like lightning to see a tall and lanky man veiled in black already attacking with a long stick looking thing. I block the swing with the spine of my crossbow and try to kick him in the process; my leg isn't long enough to reach. I start stepping back for distance as he blazes towards me to close the gap. Aim—

[BAM!]

"Gah!" I watch the guy go flying and wonder what the fuck just happened until I finally notice that boxing guy, Ryohei next to me with a smoking fist. What the hell?

I look at him, but point to the guy, "Did you guy do that?"

"Vongola Famiglia's Gaurdian of the Sun and Colonello's best disciple, Ryohei Sasagawa, is here."

I give him a simple wave "I appreciate the love tap you laid on the guy, but I totally had it covered."

I look over to the attacker and see that he is still twitching on the ground. Without a second thought I pull the trigger, releasing a triple shot aimed at his chest. I'm not taking that chance of him getting up over there. The twitching stopped.

"Mizuno-san, big brother!"

I look back to the sound of Tsuna's voice, "Dude, what is going on?"

"Not yet." Reborn muttered next to Tsuna.

I tilt my head, "Huh?"

Sounds of more attackers resound; they seem as if they are talking to someone as they jump forward to attack. My arms rise, aiming speedily at the one who called himself '02' to be beaten to the kill. Fuck, these assholes. My aim switches to '03' on the double, but is beaten again, this time by what looks like a small bomb. The two both fall to the ground and their attackers, Yamamoto and Gokudera, show up in front of me:

Gokudera whines in his gruff tone, "Geeze, why does the dumb cow have a ring?"

Yamamoto says in a light tone, "You guys are safe now."

I'm feeling like a damsel now—not cool at all. I shove Yamamoto out of my way with my loaded bow, "I'll show you fucking safe."

Just like before I promptly shoot both of the guys. Fuckers. No one attacks me and lives, and I'm not so weak to let anyone get away with that. Studying the bodies a little more, I decide that they're as dead as doornails and turn around to see all the boys staring at me wildly.

I look at the guys; "What?"

Tsuna stammers out, "Y-you k-killed them!"

"Uhh yeah. Haven't you seen _Zombieland_? The double-tap is an important part of survival."

Reborn looks at me and nods, "Glad one of you understands. But it looks like Iemitsu made it just in time."

Tsuna gives a guilty stare to me and mutters out, "Yeah, still… everyone… are you all alright?"

Wow, showing worry for his friends? This is something you don't see him do too often. I step back and watch as Tsuna reunites with his friends and checks on the kids. They are all smiles until they see I-pin is a little hurt. I get inside my bag and grab a little bottle of foaming antiseptic that doesn't sting and a some bandaging, nodding to Tsuna with the stuff in my hands. He gave me a thankful smile and turned back to his friends who aren't as concerned with the little girl like us two are. It's understandable; I've learned that those boys aren't gentle people like Tsuna is in that aspect. Despite his critical nature, he has this way of remembering everyone in situations. I like that about him. He just needs to be nicer to Nana now.

"But, they're much weaker than I thought. That was an easy victory!"

I give Ryohei a confused glance as I finish wrapping the little bandage on I-pin. Does he really think this was a victory? Dino had told me about the rings and all that jazz, despite the fact he wasn't supposed to. In fact, I didn't even have to really ask him about it. It was more like we would be sitting there and hanging out at the end of day and he would just start talking about it. As weird as it was, I just chuckled and went with it, knowing that he was really just venting on me about it. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about everyone; I was happy being that friend he could confide in.

Now done with I-pin, I ask, "Victory? Against who, the Varia?"

They all look at me as if I just said Lord Voldemort's name out of loud. Well, I guess they thought I was supposed to be out of the loop like the other girls. These bastards, treating me like a damsel still.

Reborn chided the sun guardian, "You're thinking too easily. They're just underlings of the Varia, the real ones are…" His head snapped in a direction, "He's coming..!" What? Which one?

My skin crawled slightly as my adrenaline started rushing again. There was the smallest rustling of trees, and my eyes shifted over to the woods on my right as I stood next to Tsuna. Another tall figure appears on a ledge that towered a good 10 meters over us, but I could easily tell whom it was from the long trench and metal things poking out of his back. His name barely escaped my lips, "Levi…"

Gokudera's head snapped over to me as Levi now spoke, "So you did that." He looked at all of us, jerking his head back as he saw me, "You?"

A smile appears and my eyes slide up to the left, "Heh, yeah… me." I didn't really find this to be a favorable position; hanging with the enemy.

The four boys look at me weirdly while Levi looks at us all more; "My opponent who wields the Ring of Thunder is the kid with the perm."

What the fuck? I quickly look to the little cow and realize that cow's pirate booty was some real fucking booty. I look at Reborn and almost ask, but figure that now isn't the time. Lambo looks at Levi and shudders in fear as Levi yells, "If you interrupt, I'll eliminate you all!"

I wouldn't dare fight against one of them on normal circumstances, but killing innocent kids is something I'm not okay with. On that island, I only killed the kids because they were orders; I never wanted to do it… My teeth grit together and my grip tightens on my crossbow trigger as I pull out three more shots.

"Hold it Levi!"

That sounds like Lussuria… Shit. If there's more than one here, we are so dead. The trees rustle again, and five more figures fly out to land next to Levi. The greedy baby, the crazy knife kid, Lussuria the flamboyant, that giant fucking robot, and someone hiding in the back all made their appearance. I gave them all a good look, but got a weird feeling looking at that robot. Something about that thing really throws me off, just like when I first saw it. I keep staring at the robot as Lussuria speaks again:

"Don't hunt them all on your own."

Marmon adds, "It looks like there are other wielders of the rings here as well."

I roll my eyes to his retarded deduction. What was he expecting out of saying that out loud, five dollars? Idiot child. I look to Reborn, who is wearing a serious expression, and then hear Tsuna freaking out like usual. Leave it to Tsuna to be having a conniption at the wrong time. We should be getting him a drink; Daddy should be teaching him about the magic water more than anyone.

"HEYYY!" Ah damn, it's the fucking shark. He was the one hiding behind everyone. We can now be called shark bait. "HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

I watch as Tsuna sinks deeper into his mania, and the other two who remember him all show interesting reactions. Of course, Gokudera has to say something about him insulting his boss and Yamamoto stays silent, but clenches his jaw. He's good at playing it cool at the right time.

Squalo speaks again, "Which one of you is wearing the ring of rain?"

Yamamoto answers wearing a strong expression, "Me." It made him look older.

"Oh. It's you." His grin appears, "Three seconds. I'll slice you up in three seconds."

The two lock eyes, and the static between them became easily visible as Tsuna freaked more. If that kids wails out once more, I think I might just knock him out more. He's starting to give me a headache. At this point, we are at a standstill until Lussuria looks at me and speaks again.

"Ahh! Xanzy poo's fangirl is hanging with the enemy? I knew you were scandalous." His elbow nudges Squalo, "I told you she was an interesting one. I like her now." He blows me a kiss.

The boys now stare at me in disbelief. I'm wondering if it's from the blown kiss or the fact that I know them, or even the fact that I'm a supposed fangirl.

Squalo gives me that 'trash' stare before muttering in a low tone, "Fucking stalker…"

My jaw drops. I can't believe he fucking said that… What a fucking jerk. "What are you talking about?" I give him a 'wtf' stare to hopefully look innocent. Seeing the boys' and even Reborn's stare, it is evident that it didn't work. I must be a terrible liar.

I see a hand shove Squalo, "Move." My blood rushes again.

"HEYY!" Squalo yells.

"Move," they are now shoving Levi out of the way.

"You have nothing to do with it!" Squalo is having a temper tantrum.

I look over to Reborn's cynical statement: "There he is… I never thought the day that I see him again would ever come."

I look back to the where to the ledge the Varia are perched on. Oh my god, there he is. Xanxus. I close my eyes feeling weird; he looks so attractive to me. Why? I don't get it. Am I starting to like him? Fuck. I sure as hell don't want to harbor feelings for him. I won't make it to the top if I'm clouded by attraction. My eyes open to the guy who is making my stomach feel insanely queasy and bite my lip before glaring forward. I don't like this guy—he's just fucking hot, that's all. Yes, just really fucking hot. I shake my head.

Xanxus stares at Tsuna for a minute before releasing that intimidating aura that can easily clear a room. Tsuna shivers and wails, "EEK!" I look over to him, remembering the first time Xanxus gave me that stare too. Wow, it's been a long time since the Giegue. But looking around, I see that pretty much all of them are stunned by his intent except Reborn and I. I'm thinking Reborn is just awesome, and I've just been hit by it enough to be impervious or… Nah, I'll just stick to the idea that I'm not sensitive to his wrath.

Tsuna drops to the ground, yelling, "Wah!" His eyes are bigger than fishbowls.

I look to Xanxus, seeing his left hand is glowing a bright scarlet, the edges of his hands a radiant gold "Wow…"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada…" His eyes look as if they see no one else.

The other members of the Varia freak out and try jumping away. Lussuria snaps, "No way. Boss, you're suddenly using that!"

Squalo bitches, "Are you planning to kill us too?"

At this point, I'm stepping back and snatching up the kids. I whisper to Fuuta, "Get on my back; I'm going to get you all out of here." I have no other worry except for the kids. They're innocent and ignorant.

Reborn steps back, "This is bad! Run!"

Xanxus bellows, "DIE!"

I had all the kids on me when I heard something strike the ground behind me. Looking back, it's a gardening pick? Who the hell brings a digging pick to a mafia fight? I look around more to see the guys all staring at another ledge to the left of us; it was raised like the perch the Varia was standing on.

"Hold it Xanxus. That's enough." Uncle?

I set all the kids down.

Tsuna gasps out, "We're saved…?"

The other guys just make stupid sounds of curiosity.

Uncle speaks again, "From here on, I'll take charge of things."

I gulp my anxiety down.

"D… Dad!" Tsuna is standing and freaking—right back to his old self.

Gokudera jumps, "The Tenth's Father?" For being the supposed right hand man, he's pretty unaware of things.

I sigh and mutter to myself, "Thank god _Zio_ came," realizing that Yamamoto heard me and is now giving me a confused look. Shit. Playing dumb, I look back to Xanxus;

"Iemitsu…!" He looks pissed.

I'm not really sure if I should be happy or mad about the turn of events. Knowing how it looks, I would probably be dead right now if Uncle hadn't shown up. I know I wouldn't let Levi attack Lambo; can't take the thought of seeing another kid die in front of me.

Squalo yells with his sword raised to attack, "Y-you, what are you doing here?"

Iemitsu gives Xanxus a dirty look and questions, "Xanxus, is one of your minions planning to lift up a sword against me, the External Advisor?"

I know Uncle has an important role in the mafia world that forces him to stay in the dark, and even have to avoid contact with Nono, but I've never heard his what he does officially. Then again, I only know so much about Mafia life—only what Dino and Nau have told me outside of what I've learned over time. It seems they've left me in the dark about a lot of things still.

Xanxus and Iemitsu exchange heated glares as the boys and I can only watch our fates play out:

Ryohei declares, "Those two… Such a violent atmosphere."

Tsuna asks, "D-Dad? What are you saying?"

I look at all of them and notice Yamamoto giving me a slight glance again. He's probably going to question me later. Guh, I fucked up.

Squalo yells, "Don't stick your comments in now, Iemitsu! You're the wuss who can do nothing but run around!"

I lowly growl, "Hey…" while Basil yelled, "Wait!"

But Iemitsu stopped Basil, "Wait, Basil." Shifting his blank glance to Squalo, "I wasn't running, I was just waiting for an answer from the Ninth."

Hmm, I wonder what he says about all of this. Wait, it there anything about me in this all? Hopefully Dino and I hanging out has not been discovered. I'm sure he would be pissed off at both of us for going against his orders… again. While I was thinking about all this, Uncle has been talking. Whoops, missed it all except:

"And an order that I assume is his reply has just arrived."

Of course, like an idiot, Tsuna has to yell and reveal that he doesn't know what the hell is going on. Doesn't he know that staying quiet is sometimes the smartest avenue? But Reborn takes it as a chance to explain to Tsuna that Uncle is only involved as number two to Nono in times of emergency. Hmm, it makes sense… Then Reborn goes on to tell Tsuna about the rings, but I just tune out and stare at Xanxus since Dino already told me about all the stuff about the half rings and how Uncle and Nono both get to choose who they think are the rightful heirs by giving their half of the rings out. Man, that guy is really hot. I bet he has a nicely sculpted torso too. I smack my head after I realize that I'm fantasizing.

Tsuna admits that he can't read Italian, so Uncle tells him what Nono sent:

"_Until now, I thought that the one worthy to become the heir was Iemitsu's son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and so I compelled to that. However lately, because I'm nearing the end of my life, my intuitions became sharp, and I've decided to select an heir whose more worthy. My son Xanxus, is the one worthy to be the be the true Decimo…"_

Tsuna wailed, "HE'S THE NINTH'S SON?"

He's Nono's son? I know Uncle is still talking, but I'm more concerned with the fact that Xanxus is my fucking cousin. OH MY GOD! HE'S MY FUCKING COUSIN! I look at the tall and tan adonis in front of me in confusion. He tried to have sex with me! He stripped me down and saw me naked! What the fuck? Does he not know we are cousins? Lets hope he doesn't, or else I will forever keep the opinion that he's a serious fucking pervert—worse than Dr. Shamal. My face burns up as I hold it to keep myself together.

I feel like one of those gross girls in the shoujo mangas who lusts for the forbidden fruit.

My body just wants to run, but my head forces me to stay and keep cool. I've already given enough of myself up; I can't lose it now. In the corner of my eye I can see Lussuria looking my way curiously for a moment before his face shifts to the rest of the crowd as Uncle finally says:

"Those who wield the same type of ring will fight in a one-on-one battle."

Ahh, I can't any more of the drama. Cousins, mafians fighting, Nau is missing, and dirty secrets looming all around me? I'm not sure if I want to be in the Vongola anymore. Thank god I wasn't the only one thinking this either; Tsuna was whining again. It was welcomed whining this time—someone had to do it for us—I'll just let him. Iemitsu then said that we would have to wait for further instructions on how this all would play out. From here, it wasn't even a minute later when the trees rustled again, and out of the woods comes two women.

Stepping on their own perch, the one in capris spoke, "Thank you for waiting. In this scramble for the rings, we'll serve as the judges."

Two standing alone, they are some seriously fake-baked barbies with pink hair and masks like Batman's sidekick, Robin, wore. I cock a brow at the seriously creepy and ugly girls with tall, lanky figures that resemble the ones all the models have. Stick girls, I say. One is wearing a flounced dress with a cropped, black leather motorcycle jacket and thigh high boots. The other is wearing a loosely ruched shirt with a cropped, black blazer and matching black capris, ended by her black heels that only had one that laced up her leg. They are fake-baked, fashion disasters. I want to laugh. Bad.

"We are the Cervello Organization, serving directly under the Ninth. Please consider our decisions regarding the scramble battle for the rings as the Ninth's decision."

I mutter, "What? The Ninth isn't going to Judge himself? That doesn't make sense."

Hearing these girls say that Nono won't watch the bloodbath he's causing pisses me off. What the hell is with him as of late? It's like he is intentionally trying to kill everyone off around him.

The Cervello in the dress asks, "The Ninth said that this is the most risky step to satisfy the entire family. Do you have any objections Lord Xanxus?"

He only eyes the Cervello.

She replies, "Thank you very much."

"Wait, I do." Uncle stops her, "I've never heard of the Cervello Organization. How can I leave the judgment to someone like that?"

They don't ask Tsuna how he feels about the ring battles. And _Lord Xanxus_? You can see where their loyalty lies. You could say I'm suspicious of them too… more curious of their response.

The Barbie in the capris speaks, "We cannot accept your judgment. We serve the 9th directly, and thus, you have no authority over us."

"What?" Uncle looks pissed off now.

I ask loudly, "Since when?" My head is tilted to the side.

I normally don't ask questions and let them be revealed through the conversation, but I knew this wouldn't come up unless I ask. It might seem cocky, but being around Nono and his guardians for 17 years, I've never heard even the slightest utter of the name Cervello. This just sounds like a crock of shit.

The dress Barbie chides, "We have no reason to answer to you."

Lussuria adds to the diss, "Oh my, too bad."

I grit my teeth, feeling some of the guys stare at me. That cutesy tone of his is starting to piss me off.

Eyeing the ground in fury, the Cervello repeat what we already know about the ring halves being given to different people and how they will have to battle for them. They also reveal that it will be a battle with their lives at stake for each ring. Of course, lets just kill each other off since we have nothing better to do. When they say that the battles will take place at Nami High, Tsuna had a freak out moment and I was wondering what the hell Hibari would do when he found out… I shuddered, thinking that maybe I shouldn't go to the battles. I don't want to be associated and bitten to hell and back for either side. I've had plenty of beatings; I don't need anymore.

"Well, we will meet you at 11pm tomorrow at Namimori Junior High. Good bye."

The Cervello jump out the same way they jumped in. I'm starting to get pissed off that everyone can fucking super jump but me. What the hell? I've been a gymnast since I was four, having my legs dislocated and relocated purposely to achieve perfect splits when I was six, training seven days a week for perfection, staying on a strict diet to maintain weight; why the fuck can't I achieve limitless strength for super jumps? I may not keep to the strict diet now, but I do pretty much everything else. This is really starting to irk me.

Tsuna yells, "Hey! Wait, hold up!" He was very incessant about getting them to come back until he noticed Xanxus' glare towards him. With an "EEK!" he dropped to the ground and the Varia left, showing once again the he's no-good Tsuna. God this day has been shitty to the extreme.

Thank God we are heading home now. My bed is calling, telling me that it's the only form of escape I have tonight.

* * *

><p>Now at the house, Nana gives us worried cries as we all explain that we were playing a late session of tag until Papa came by to call us home. Nana was elated that Papa did something so fatherly. Seeing how late it was, she then invited Gokudera and Yamamoto to stay the night with us after they walked with us home, but they both declined and said that they would be leaving soon. I peer over to see them both giving me curious stares; fuck, they still remember…<p>

In an attempt to escape, I declare, "I'm going to go to bed now; I'm wiped out from all that tag we played." I give the guys a big smile, "It was fun today guys." I wave and race up the stairs and to my room like the wind. Little twin-sized bed, here I come!

The door shuts in an instant and my clothes fly off as my hands frantically pull some sweats and a tank out of my closet. I snap the bra off, pulling it off from under my tank, and head over to shut the light off when someone opens my door:

I jump back, "Gah! What the hell Gokudera! I could be fucking naked!" I cross my arms over my chest.

He blushes slightly under his deep glare, "We need to talk again."

And I hear Yamamoto chime in behind him, "Can I ask you something too?"

Tsuna's voice can be heard behind them all, "Uwah! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, there's no need to be so aggressive."

After hearing them all, I ask, "Do I have a choice?"

"**The Ninth said you're a genius, but I'm only seeing it academically."** I look behind me to see Reborn sitting next to my Dad's laptop.

I riposte, "Yeah? Well everyone said that you're an asshole, and I'm seeing it all around."

He kicks me into the wall, "You slipped, it's up to you to fix it."

"Ahh, fuck that hurt!" He kicked my bad leg; I know it was on purpose.

The three walk inside as I pick myself up, Tsuna immediately asks if I'm okay. I just give him a nod, wincing to the tender spot that is now swelling on my leg. Gokudera keeps a firm glare on me while Yamamoto gives me a cheerful smirk and says, "Wow, you're a great actor Teru-san. You made that look like it really hurt!" He obviously doesn't see that Reborn is not just a baby. Looking at the boys, they both have questions to ask, but totally different methods to getting their answers; let's see whom I answer first:

Gokudera asks, "How did you know those guys?" He decides to be rude, like usual.

"What is it to you?" I'm not dealing with his shit tonight.

"Che. What the fuck are you doing here?" He slams his hand against the wall next to me.

"I'm here to get stronger."

Reborn chimes in, "She's here to get into the Varia." I glare at the little baby that's changing into his pajamas. "Then again, Nono is making her stay here to keep her away from Xanxus."

My head tilts, "What?"

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU'RE OUT TO KILL THE TENTH!"

[BAM!] "GOKUDERA-KUN!"

I tried moving away, but the gorilla grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into the wall. My upper half smashed into the sheet rock, and I could even feel it starting to crack in. But I swiftly grabbed his wrist, twisted it clockwise, and kicked him in the abdomen hard enough to send him flying across the room, "Don't even fucking think of trying to touch me again. If I wanted to really kill you, don't you think I would've done it awhile ago?" I can't believe this guy seriously hit me.

Tsuna and Yamamoto both hold surprised expressions; Yamamoto tries laughing to lighten the situation, "Let's not fight guys. I'm sure the ring battles will be enough fighting for all of us."

His grin calmed Tsuna a bit.

I look away and mutter, "Don't even fucking touch me again to piece of shit." I officially don't like him.

Reborn adds, "Gokudera, men in the mafia treat women with respect. You should know better than to lay a hand on Mizuno."

Gokudera was picking himself up now, but wouldn't look at me; "Sorry…"

"Stay the fuck away from me."

Tsuna comes over to me, "Mizuno-san, are you okay?"

I brush the sheet rock crumbles off my shoulders, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's like Reborn said, I'm here to get in the Varia. I may not be a member yet, but I told Xanxus almost a year ago that I wanted to follow him. My feelings haven't changed one bit."

Tsuna gives me a downtrodden stare and says, "But you're still a friend… and I don't want to lose any friends from this…"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, and I all look at the brown haired kid whose spilling his guts to someone as mean as me. I'm only feeling guiltier for all the mean things I've said and even thought about him; I'm about to be a bigger ass.

"Tsuna. Don't think I'm your friend, please. It will only make this situation worse... My loyalty is to Xanxus in the end, and I don't see me switching sides."

Yamamoto looks at me curiously, "Well I heard you call Tsuna's Dad '_Zio.'_ What does that mean?"

Tsuna looks at Yamamoto, "Huh?" And Gokudera looks at me, "You call him Uncle?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto both ask, "Uncle?"

I smack my face, wishing that the window was closer; "Yeah… It's something I've called him for a long time…"

Tsuna then asks, "We're related?"

I shake my head; "No. I just call your Dad, Uncle."

They all look at me weirdly.

"Yeah… I don't really see this helping your guys' situation any more since I don't have any info to give you about the Varia, and I don't want to. All I can say is that I was told to stay out of this by Nono, and I plan to."

Tsuna asks, "Nono?"

Reborn answers, "the Ninth."

Yamamoto then says, "Well let's hope that this turns out of the best, so that we can all be friends in the end." Of course he would be the one looking at the glass half full.

Things get awkward between us all and I finally ask them to leave so I can sleep. The boys immediately shuffle themselves out, and I hear Nana telling them goodbye a few heartbeats later. A sigh escapes. With Reborn still in my room and sitting next to my Dad's laptop, I take the moment to ask:

"So are you happy that everything is out in the open?"

He looks at me, but shows no response.

I then ask, "Why is Nono trying to keep me from Xanxus?"

"You should ask him."

"But he won't tell me!"

"Neither will I."


	22. Sunny Apple Hipsters

**Go fuck yourself.**

Just kidding... unless you like that kind of stuff. Then go on ahead; don't let me be the one to ruin a good time.

Lol. Sorry.

**I'm in an amazing mood.  
><strong>You wanna know why?

I've been on FanFiction for three months now, and "In Hopes of Catching You" has officially hit the 100,000+ words mark.  
>I'm really proud of myself, considering the fact that I didn't even start this story when I first got on here.<p>

So I really want to say thanks to all the people who have been keeping my writing muse going:

**I want to thank my betas first: **SakuraMirror and Siela Mist9x. they are two amazing girls who have helped me out a bunch with getting In Hopes of Catching You edited. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

And Ausumist: one of my greatest friends, on top of being my most critical beta for everything I write and post on here. If you want the god-honest truth about your writing. Go to this girl~she awesome. And she is a damn good writer herself. +_Love ya Mimi-chan. In Hopes of Catching You is only the beginning of it all.+_

**These are all the people who ****have left me comments:** Chameleon, Ausumist, RikRikz, MikaUchiha666, nA-chan525, Woopa, baloon321, Cuppycake, archer, animefreak Beth14, and anya.

Thank you. Your comments have made me smile in vigor, as well as seethe in anger (lol), but you all left me motivation in your own way.

**These people have put In Hopes of Catching You on their Favs:** IloveBISHIES, insomniacawake, jemmagirl, Midnitsune, MikaUchiha666, moonlight phonex101, Mustang901, OtakuBearLove123, ausumist, Renrinrin, , RikRikz, sakura yakumoishi, ShizukaRen-Hime, Squalohaifisch, Xnsanity

**And these fellows get emails when I update: **animefreak Beth14, Ashj, Cherry Mustang, Corrosionpanda, Jetta-chan LUVS MANGAS X3, kat716, khrciaossu, MangaFreak3, OtakuBearLove123, Renrinrin, , RikRikz, sakura yakumoishi, Shikketsu, Sora Yuuki Uchilen, suney, The-Kiwi-Lover, Woopa, x- L E V I A T H A N, Xnsanity

**And these are people who I have made/am making one-shots for:**

MikaUchicha666 - Homage to the Prince, Lougies of Justice, Hackintosh Revenge  
>Silent-melody2413 - Ultimate Sky Pounder Ryohei<br>10th Squad 3rd Seat - Dirty Minds Think Alike (I've made extra chapters by request of Ausumist and Prince SuperSharky)  
>XxXSkullCookieXxXSlipknot - Midori, Are you Ready? (I turned it into a series.)<br>Ausumist - getting a TYL Lambo x OC shot that will be released like tomorrow.  
><span>Woopa<span> - gave me a really awesome Mukuro x OC concept  
><span>RikRikz<span> - has asked for a Squalo x OC shot

All these lovely people have made me really grin; I have accepted them as members of the UAF (United Awesome Front).

**Okay. So I will stop with the ramblings now...**

- To the protocol - (Chapter Word Count: 8,097)

[I do not own any KHR character] I own Orabella Manicci/Teru Mizuno

Please thank my betas _Ausumist _and _SakuraMirror_ for beta-ing this chapter.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

****Commence to the Reading  
>_Dee_<strong>**

* * *

><p>My eyes stay planted on the omelet in front of me as I here Nana yell "Tsuna~! It's morning~!" After the way last night ended, I really did not want to do too much of anything; my body wasn't feeling too awesome after the kick Reborn laid on my leg and Gokudera smashing me into the wall. Waking up to Uncle's whistles this morning, I had noticed that the fucking gorilla really messed up the wall with that shove—and I'm going to be the one that has to pay to fix it. Fucking asshole. I won't be getting over this for a while.<p>

Nana's soft hums traveled aimlessly around the kitchen as I-pin and Lambo now enter, yelling and playing with each other as Fuuta and I watched them. The two then jumped into their normal places while Nana put plates on the table, one in front of each of them. Their eyes became sparkly as they watch "Mama" serve them both rice for their breakfasts; my hand reaches over to grab some more of the narazuke* while I had the chance. I-pin always tears up the narazuke if she's given the opportunity. I must have a little more.

Fuuta watches my arm tense up to its soreness; "Mizu-nee, are you okay? You look tired."

I gaze into his deep blue eyes, "Ehh, I am a little, but I'll be fine."

With my other sore arm, I slyly wrap it around the little boy sitting next me while he takes a drink of orange juice. Fuuta is a good kid; he would make an awesome brother. I grin wide at him, trying to hide the small tears that are forming at the corners of my eyes. It's weird. Each of these kids reminds me of Amato in little ways: I-pin carries his sweetness, Lambo carries his stubbornness , and Fuuta carries his love. Having moments with each of them has easily shown me this, and they make my days so much harder sometimes. But who doesn't love the warmth of kids? They can stab all they want with their love; I will selfishly take it as a small and insane reminder of Amato.

My head took a moment to rest on the little brunette's head before sitting up straight again, shoveling the rest of my food in mouth and swallowing down the not chewed chunks. I stood up from the table while chugging down my hot coffee. My tongue and throat scream, but my face shows no reaction as I walked over to the sink to clean my dishes. The burn from the roasted beans is way better than the pain of nostalgia.

"Teru, are you okay?" Nana is giving me a curious look.

I rub my eyes, "My allergies are bothering me. I'm going to go upstairs and take some zajiten* before I head to school."

"Well, I guess. But are you okay? That was a fresh cup of coffee; it must've burned going down." Her hands were nervously twiddling with one another. Ah, I'm making her worry. That was a reckless action.

I laugh, "Haha, yeah. It did kind of hurt. Do you have some sugar I can press on my tongue?" A tear was beginning to escape.

Nana gave me that 'Aha' face as she swiftly went into the pantry and pulled out a few pinches of sugar for me. She must know the sugar trick* for mouth burns too. I finish cleaning off my dishes and turn around to see her behind me with her dainty hand in front of her, full of sugar. With a smile, my fingers pinch the small pile a couple times, dropping the pinches of sugar in my mouth and using my tongue to press the sweet crystals along the roof of my mouth. My jaw throbbed, saliva shooting out now from the sensory overload. Nana's face scrunched cutely and she told me that she hopes that I would get better as I shuffle out of the kitchen. The kids had been watching me curiously, like they knew I was lying through my teeth the whole time. It has become a fact that I'm a terrible liar, a very terrible liar.

Just as my feet are tapping against the stairs to the second level, my ears hear the tromping of someone heading down. I stop. Then around the corner of the stairs that broke into two flights was Tsuna, rolling like tumbleweed down the top half into the wall. It was a funny sight to say the least. The little boss candidate looked like a wreck as he picked himself up and threw his body back in stride down the rest of the stairs. Still standing in place, I took a closer notice to his hands that are trembling. I grab his arm:

"Sawada, are you okay?"

He gave me a nervous look, "Uhh, yeah I'm fine; are you?"

I had forgotten about last night for a moment; "Oh yeah… I'm fine. Don't even worry about me."

There stands a small moment now and we are now staring at each other awkwardly. I don't really know what to say to him: everything is going to be okay, stay strong? I can't say it honestly, and I'm not about to lie to him. Xanxus is one of the strongest guys I know. Hell, he could be the strongest guy I know. I mean, I've never seen him face any of Nono's guardians. So who really knows?

My eyes shift left and then right, "Uhh, don't die?" I'm already feeling dumb for saying that, "And don't let Lambo die either? Cause you are both kinda cool—mostly Lambo." Yeah, I'm thinking that I'm not a person one should lean on for words of encouragement.

Tsuna scratches his head, "Uhh, thanks."

I watched him shuffle down the last of the stairs and I started making my way up. There's no reason for me to rush and try to go to school with him. In fact, it's probably better this way since I'm supposed to be distancing myself from him and the rest of his guardians. Now at the top of the stairs, I'm wondering if I should even go to school then.

"Go to school." I look down to see Reborn next to me.

"Uhh, okay then. I will be going to school then."

* * *

><p>Now sitting at my desk and scribbling inside the supplemental packet that Reborn gave me, I pull out my phone to start googling about the various theories and ideologies formulated from the Franco-Prussian War, and the war's affect on modern military strategy today. I swear to god that this is not shit normal seventeen year olds are assigned as essays. Bastard.<p>

But before I tap on Safari from the home screen, I notice a little "1" on my Messaging icon. I have a text? When did I get that? I tap on the little box, still wondering when I got a text… Wait, when I was following Xanxus and Squalo. My lungs huff out a sigh, still abashed that Squalo called me a 'fucking stalker.' And he did it in front of everyone! Aghhh! What a fucking jerk!

I mutter to myself under my breath, "Puh, that fucking pretty-haired jerk. I'll get him back."

Now looking at my phone again, I see a blue dot next to 'Dino Cavallone.' Hmm, I wonder what he text me about. I tap his name and see a text saying that he ran into a Lupette e Luppette a little while back, and ordered me some "Cinna Island Delights*." I smile at the text, not at the fact that he ordered me cookies, but he ordered the cookies that Xanxus immediately went after when I stole all those cookies for him. What irony. Seeing as I'm not a cinnamon fan myself, I'll just try and give these cookies to Xanxus if I get the chance; I know they'll get eaten if he gets them.

My fingers immediately start tapping a thank you reply to the clumsy but sweet boss, along with a sorry for not texting back sooner. I do feel kinda bad for not texting him back immediately, but I don't think he is even mad about it. Well, he won't be as long as he doesn't know why I didn't text him back so quickly. Him being in the "I hate Xanxus Club" does not help my current situation in the least: how the fuck am I supposed to deal with the fact that I think my cousin is attractive? My cousin!

Still looking at my phone, I leave Dino and I's text convo to text that asshole brother of mine again:

[From Mizuno:] You fucking jerk. I hate you. Don't even call me.

I hope he chokes on broccoli or something like that. Leaving me here worried about his stupid ass. And thinking of assholes, that stupid gorilla; I can't believe he even tried talking to me when I happened to see him on the way to school. Holding that cardboard box full of whatever, he looked like he was going to apologize or something again. I'm glad I didn't even bat an eye towards him; my feet walked right passed him, my eyes staying firmly focused on Tsuna and Yamamoto ahead of me. Geh, silver-haired fuck. I wish I could tell Ganauche what he did to me—I know he would kick his ass for me.

"Well let's take a break. Ten minutes sound good?"

I look up to the teacher. First period is already over? The rest of the class started chatting amongst themselves, leaving me staring at the two mafians whose futures are mysteries at this point. Crossways to the right was the Decimo Candidate, sitting in his desk and holding his head in worry. The poor guy has been a wreck all day; I still don't know what to say to him. Juxtapose was his constantly cheerful "Rain Guardian," sitting behind me and passed out like usual. And of course the tall Asian had been grinning like a shot fox all morning before for god knows why. His smile is always throwing me off… smiley bastard.

Ehh, Yamamoto is nice—I take back the bastard part.

Fingers flipping through the packet again, I see that I already have it a fourth of the way complete and remember that I have half of the bullshit essay done too. I'm thinking that it's a good time to hit the dusty trail and wander about Nami prefecture. God knows nothing interesting will be happening here until tonight.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the classroom as the teacher is walking in, the old man only nods to my usually behavior without even a single utterance of how bad it is. He must know that I don't care. He also must be a terrible teacher too; Hibari wouldn't let him stay as a teacher here if he knew such a travesty was constantly occuring. This teacher would definitely be "bitten." Thinking of the animal gives me the sudden inclination to go to the roof to check out Nami from up high once more before setting out. What could it hurt? It's not like there's any <em>presidents<em> to worry about.

Feet clomping up the stairs, the closer I got to the doors that held that secret view of the city, the more I heard the sounds of guys talking and chuckling. What the hell? I quickened my pace. Smalls streams of air were brushing against me as I opened the doors to the four guys I thought were to be "out of town."

"Dino? What the hell are you doing here?"

Dino's body resembles one of those many zombies I don't like, and Hibari is looking like the boss zombie wielding some heavily blood-stained tonfas. The wind is strong up here, whipping around in subtle violence. Romario and Kusakabe are leaning on the fence chatting like they're best pals that have never missed a beat. Must be that 'right-hand man' syndrome they suffer from. Both stop chatting to each other and give surprised looks. I can't believe all these bastards were hanging out without me… Dino and Hibari were having a standstill when I yelled, but now are looking right at me. Dino's expression was hard and tense in the second his gaze tripped my way, but it has now softened to a surprised one:

"Mizuno? What are you doing here?"

"I think it's more like what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going out of town with the overlord?" I point to the blue-eyed bat.

"Leave hopping frog, or be bitten to death with the bucking bronco."

I glared at him.

Dino gave me a weird stare before saying, "Well I didn't want you to see us get serious…"

My glare shot to him.

He made an even weirder expression in response.

"Dino, you're a fucking dick. I hope he bites the hell out of you."

Before that asshole could respond, I walk off and slam the roof door behind me. Not only did I not get to see that killer view, but also find out that there's another asshole guy in my life. How the fuck did I get in leagues with all these people—oh yeah. Thanks Vongola.

* * *

><p>Now off in the hustling, bustling streets of Namimori's business district, I'm at a total loss now. There's nothing for me to do in this freaking place. People pass without faces from my lack of attention on them. A sniff of the air gives the lingering stench of smog; so gross.<p>

Looking around, I find that I'm not in any mood buy stuff, not hungry, and sure as hell don't feel like going to the park. I don't want to run into any Varia members and solidify that "stalker" stamp that Squalo pretty much pounded on my face. My head shakes, fucking bastard. I still can't believe him.

"Excuse me, do you know where any jewelry stores are?"

I turn around, "Huh?"

The girl, who was wearing a big smile, jumped, "Whoa!"

I tilted my head, "Uhh.."

"You turned around too quickly and scared me." Her hands are by her shoulders now in surrender.

I just chuckled. "What did you need?"

Though I asked her a question, the girl who was only a few inches shorter than me and rocking similar chest and hip measurements was staring at me weirdly, as if she was caught up in something. This girl is kinda weird.

"Uhh, hello?" I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Whoa, I was thinking. Sorry about that man."

I didn't know how to respond.

"Whoa wait—do you know where any jewelry stores are?"

"Uhh—"

Another voice sounds, "Mimi, blah blah blag…"

I couldn't understand her since she was speaking another language. I think she was speaking English, but at the same time I didn't really care. I thought it was more interesting how the taller one was obviously younger than the shorter one (she was like Tsuna's height). They both had brown hair, the shorter one having a darker shade. The taller one had hair that was down past her waist, and it was like someone took a chocolate bar and glazed it with honey, from how it gleamed in the sunlight. It was cool. The other one had hair similar to the color of soil, but it was shiny too. Hers was short; a crop about 5 cm past her chin, the ends looked as if they just flipped wherever they felt like. These girls both had very untamed looking hair.

You can figure a lot about a girl by the way they wear their hair.

The short one speaks, "Sorry, this girl is a dimwit sometimes. You happen to know where there are any jewelers around here, or gemologists?" She has a slightly deep voice for a girl, but it held this very cool tone to it. It was relaxing.

"Umm, not really. I haven't lived here very long."

The taller one says, "Oh, Okay. Sorry. See ya—cool hair by the way, even if it is green." She starts walking off.

"Huh?"

The shorter one then gives me a gracious smile, "Ahh yeah, should've figured… you look Italian now that I'm kind of thinking about it. Not to mention the accent you speak with…Well then, I'll—"

"I could try to look with my phone…"

I pull my phone out of my skirt pocket, really wanting to help these two for some reason. Why? Maybe it's because she could easily see that I'm not Japanese… Well, that's a dumb reason; I can easily see she isn't Japanese either. The tan skinned girl's dark brown eyes look at my phone and she smiles, letting out a boisterous chuckle: "Another minion to the revolution…"

Wait—she could be—her eyes are kind of squinty.

"What?"

I was seriously weirded out from the statement she just made, and tripped out about this girls eyes that were only a couple shades lighter than coffee with black rings around the edges. Wait, where did the other girl go?

The short one pulls something out of her back pocket: "A fellow iPhone user. You're already kinda awesome in my book—like a half cup."

I smiled, noticing the taller one had wandered off not too far from us.

Shorty notices, "Yeah, don't mind Mimi, she's the wandering type."

I look back over to 'Mimi,' finding her by those rosy cheeks she has.

I talk to the brunette a little longer, trying to help her find some jewelry places around the area. After about five minutes or so, the Mimi girl came back, wondering what was taking so long. Dee looked annoyed with what she kept calling "_the google machine_." I couldn't understand it… English maybe? Either way, they were some seriously weird, but funny people. I spent a lot of the time just listening to them bounce ideas off one another, spinning around some crazy and demonstrative word play. This was occurring while the shorter one (who I was told to call Dee) and I were both attempting to look like apple hipsters. I wasn't doing too well; she ended up teaching me and doing all the work herself. I looked like a retard.

After showing me a crap load of stuff to do with my phone, Dee ended up finding what she needed to know on my phone, so she bumped* it to hers using some free app. It gave me her number and a bunch of info on her; I'm guessing it did the same for me. I shrugged my shoulders, figuring that it was whatever.

Dee tilts her head up to me, "Well thanks for helping us. Appreciate it, yo."

I let out a nerved laugh, "yeah, even though it was more like you doing it all yourself on my phone."

"It's all good."

I have to fill my curiosity before they take off. "What language were you guys speaking earlier?"

Dee was looking away, but Mimi answers, "English."

"Ahh, so are you guys English?"

Mimi answers again, "Canadian."

Dee gives her a stark glance—hmm, interesting. I don't think it's the truth.

"Ahh, cool. I've never really talked to any Canadians before… The closest I've ever gotten to Canada is Florida…"

Mimi states, "Yeah that's not very close to Canada at all…"

I take it as a joke, "Hah, my parents took me there… it was very cool."

Dees mutters, "Yeah, I've had some pretty funny 'drunk moments' there." That comment really made my mind wander. Then her voice slightly perks, "Yeah, well we better get going. Take it easy Mizuno; it was cool meeting you."

"Whoa! How did you know my name is Mizuno?"

She points at my school bag, "Uhh, your school satchel. 'Teru Mizuno, 2-A.' Haha, not rocket science, yo."

Yep, I feel retarded again.

"Whoa, I didn't even notice that." Mimi looks at Dee, "Do all schools have that on the bags."

Dee cocks a brow, "If you took it to school like you're supposed to, then you would know that they do."

Mimi smiles wildly and shrugs her shoulders, "Even then, I wouldn't have noticed."

Dee shakes her head, "So unobservant…"

We all just laughed for a moment until the moment was gone. With another wave, I watched the two walk away. It's weird to say, but I'm jealous kinda. They both have a best friend to hang around with, when I don't really have anyone. It's sad: everyone around me just keeps shit from me. My life is surrounded by secrets and lies. Hopefully I can run into them again.

* * *

><p>After having that stint of feeling sorry for myself, I checked my phone to see that it was a good time to head home. It's almost dinnertime—only a few more hours till that sun battle. Now walking up to the door of the Sawada residence, that freaking Reborn scared the shit out of me by popping out of the bushes in a weird chestnut costume. It was the same one he wore when the boys were fighting Squalo a while back:<p>

"Tell Nana that Lambo is sleeping with you tonight."

I gave him an awkward stare for a second cause I wasn't sure why he would make such a random and off the wall request. "Wait, are you going to try and take Lambo to the Sun Battle tonight?"

"He's a guardian."

"That's a pretty lame excuse if you ask me."

"You shouldn't show up tonight either."

I glare at him, "Why?"

"You'll be hurt if you do."

I snort, "Whatever."

What the hell is up with that? I'm not allowed to go? The grass crunches under my feet as I walk away. Reborn pisses me off to no end sometimes. Though I really don't like the idea of Lambo having to go, that isn't my choice to make. But me going is. Like hell am I not showing up. Stupid baby. My lips pucker to the side as the door opens from the small twist of my wrist. Before even fully open, the house brags of Nana's awesome cooking; the Miso soup is ready. Smells like grilled fish too.

Nana calls, "Is that you Teru?"

"Yeah, I just got back from… club duties." Ehh, she might believe it.

"Oh, well come in and eat, dinner is ready."

Inside the kitchen, everyone but myself is sitting and enjoying the Yakizakana* that Nana has made. I quickly serve my rice and set it to the left, then sloshing my Miso soup in a bowl and setting it to the right. It's a race to see if I can actually get any of the main dishes. Of course, Uncle and Reborn are scarfing them down like there is no tomorrow, so by the time I am ready to grab some, there's nothing left. My head dropped in failure and Tsuna wailed is confusion as to where his food went—until Nana slapped other grilled salmon on the table, along with some more bok choi that she braised to perfection. I looked to her with a smile; she knows my stomach so well.

Seeing how many dishes there were tonight, I told Nana to get her bath first and that I would do the dishes for her tonight. There is never a moment that I see her really taking a break, so I felt inclined to give her that. I also took it as a chance to ask her if I could cuddle with Lambo tonight. Uncle gave me a wink, probably for my willingness to help. He cracks me up. Hmm, maybe I will hang out with him during the battle; I've been wanting to ask him some stuff.

Now upstairs, my hands thrash about in my closet for something cute to wear tonight. Hmm, it is kind of cool outside now. So I guess I'll stick to a sweater and a jean skirt. First comes the skirt in a medium wash. I slip some spanks on under it (in case I have to climb around) and grab my white sweatshirt on. Looking in the mirror, I can't help but admire how cute I feel wearing this outfit: this jean skirt always make my ass look awesome, and the sweatshirt has a nautical design of dark blue horizontal stripes. It was extra loose too, letting the sleeves slip to my fingertips and the wide neck of the shirt sling off one of my shoulders. It made me feel comfortable and cute. Wait, why am I getting dressed up?

Am I seriously trying to impress my cousin?

"Bah! This is retarded! Why is he my cousin!" My hands cover my face while I try and consider changing clothes. If he is my cousin, where the fuck has he been all these years? And why hasn't Nono or any of the guardians ever mentioned him? The more I get involved with all this Vongola crap, the more secrets I find. Can these guys just practice a little honesty for a change? I swear their lives, along with mine, would be a lot more relaxed. I stop, feeling Lambo stamps resonating into my room:

[Click] "Let's go Tsuna. Grab the Cow."

"Why do I have to grab him!"

"Cause you're the babysitter."

"Are we going out to play hide-n-seek?"

"Of course we aren't!"

I continue to stand still, listening to the three wander down the stairs and eventually out the door. Shit, that's my cue. Frantically moving about now to pack my backpack, I zip it up and sling it on my back while walking over to my window. Knowing that Reborn, he will be waiting for me to walk out the front door; I'll just jump out the window and sneak over to Nami-chuu on a different route. He can't stop me from seeing two people beat the hell out of each other. None of these Vongolans can keep me from what I want. I won't let them.

* * *

><p>Two blocks from the school, its come to my attention that there are a shit load of Mafia grunts guarding Namimori right now. I've been able to slip past a few with ease, but I've already had to knock three out as well. Seeing how easy it was, I'm thinking that I've gotten stronger—but probably not too much. I'm not Varia level yet, though I wish I was.<p>

I stop; someone is close. My body slinks next to the wall's corner, behind a small bush as I load my crossbow and ready my club to strike. As of late, I've been working on a way to keep both ready at the same time, but I'm thinking that the club is going to have to go. It's too thick and requires too much time to ready if I'm not already holding it, and my aim isn't good enough to work the crossbow with just one arm yet. It's light and easy to use, but I can't steady myself enough. I need more training—and hour and a half in the morning isn't cutting it.

My breathing stops and two men in black suits walk past me. Alright, time to do it. I count to three and attack. The trigger pulls, launching three arrows into the back of one's head as I'm already charging forward to jump and club the other one in the back of the head. That guy drops to one knee and my hand lets go of the club to grab my arrows. Come on Mizuno, faster! The guy has turned around and is aiming his gun when I pull my trigger.

Fuck. That was close.

My eyes wander up to look at the hiding stars above. It sucks that I really don't feel any sympathy to killing people anymore. Well, I can't stand the idea of killing another child and the idea of killing innocent women isn't too thrilling, but I could do it. I've already learned that I can follow orders. Could I kill Tsuna if I was asked? Or even Hibari?

Wow, those aren't things I really want to think about. I'll save those for after the ring battles are over. Looking back to the situation in front me, it can be ascertained that it's time to leave. Don't need anyone seeing me in front of two dead guys with arrows in their heads; they do look pretty cool though. I feel like one of those movie bad asses right now. I grab my club that is now covered in blood from one of the guys' blood pooling out of his mouth really quick and give it a disgusted stare. So gross.

Holding the club away from me as I walk over to the fence (keeping me out of the school), I toss the club over first to land in the grass and hopefully get some of the thick crap off of it. I then take a few steps back and slip my crossbow into my bag before running to the fence. Right in front of it I jump, my hands easily reach the top of it, but my right foot taps against the two and a half meter tall fence for an extra push to throw myself over. Pshh, those fucking people with super jumps. I bet they wouldn't have even touched the damn fence. Fuckers.

Seeing that I'm by the track, my eyes start scanning everywhere for signs of life in the desolate school. A light catches the corner of my eye—it's by the entrance to the Junior high part of the school. I guess that's where I'm heading.

* * *

><p>Although my eyes can't see what's going on, my ears can hear the Cervello talking to everyone about the battle that will occur tonight. I look to the left to see another grunt pop out from the corner, zipping his zipper and totally unaware of me as he adjusts his pants. I want to just run, but I'll attract more attention. My hand instinctively throws my club at him, knocking him in the face as I pull my already loaded crossbow with three straight arrows. Damn, I'm looking pretty cool again; I got all three in his face. The guy drops, and I jog over to grab my club while loading a couple more arrows for the next person I see.<p>

The guy on the ground looks pretty messed up now that I'm crouching kind of close to him, reaching for my bludgeon.

Something clutches my neck hard, his eyes snap open:

"Who are you…" The guy has three arrows in his face, and can still mutter words.

I say nothing and smash the arrows deeper with my club like nails. My adrenaline is on high.

His grip loosens.

I let myself drop on the floor, "Holy fucking shit. Zombie shit."

Giving myself a minute to freak out over the guy who had an arrow in one eye and still wanted to fight, I couldn't help but be a little thrown off by his tenacity. This has to be one of the scariest moments of my life… it's for sure in the top five. I won't forget this guy. Giving the school a good look around for anyone else, I see a way to get up on the building next to me; it'll just take a little climbing.

Man that climb was a bitch. It seems I need to work on that too. Fuck school; I need mafia training. "Ora? What is thou doing here?" My hands that were brushing the crap off my knees, push against those same knee to lift myself up.

"Basil?" Then I see the digging man, "And Uncle?"

He looks over, "Ah, you made it."

"You were expecting me?"

"After I heard your response to Reborn, yeah."

I roll my eyes and smile, "Figures. Thanks for the help by the way."

They both give me questioning stares.

"All the grunts down there, scoured about Namimori have made it ridiculous."

Basil looks to Uncle, "Why are there all those men, Master?"

Uncles looks at Basil, then to me; "Yeah, you can tell the Ninth is behind this with how heavily guarded this place is right now."

Those are Nono's men? Weird. Now able to see a boxing ring below me, I walk over to the two for a better view and sit. The ring looks regulation size with a thick metal cage over it that has stadium lights inside of it. Aren't those lights a little too close to be under? From what I've read about them, they get really freaking hot while lit—hot enough to melt most types of glass. That really isn't safe at all. I wonder if the whole ring will bit lit by those lights… Of course they will, considering how close they are to the ring. Looking at the ring more, it's probably a good thing they used a regulation sized one. It will allow for more movement and evasion. The only reason I know is cause' Nau used to practice boxing, before he took his Dad's place as the Thunder guardian. My Dad and I used to go to his matches, like how he would go to my gymnastics meets. Wow… I can't even remember those meets, Ganauche II's funeral, or the matches for that matter. It's like the memories are only knowledge that I've read out of a textbook: no pictures, no emotions. Just information. This memory thing is driving me crazy.

The lights hanging over the ring turned on, but my focus was on myself:

"Uncle."

He looks over to me.

"Where's Verde."

He stays silent for a moment, "Why are you looking for him?"

"Someone told me that he knows things about me that I don't know."

He cocks a brow, "Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>"RYOHEI FIGHT!"<p>

* * *

><p>There went my interrogation attempt. The fight must be starting. The three of us look below to Ryohei walking into the ring with those fiery eyes. He's still such a cool guy—I don't even know what it is about him that I find so cool. He's just extreme. My gaze then slips to Lussuria, who is wearing his normal gruff clothing laced with his flamboyant jacket and hairstyle. I just don't understand who the hell would wear their sunglasses at night. Dude, the eighties were over a long time ago. He's so weird, but I can't see any reason to hate him for it except that he said I looked like I played in traffic that one time. Eh, that's old news.<p>

The Cervello finish doing something with both of the guardian candidates, and I find myself getting impatient. My foot starts tapping. Both of the suns are standing with their jackets slung over their shoulders exchanging a few words before Ryohei throws his off to the Cervello, like they're the maids or something. It was funny; I let out a good chuckle.

"Oh! Oh dear!" Lussuria is having a 'Homo Moment?' "From up close, your body looks mighty fine! Totally my type~!" Now I'm curious; gay men usually have high standards.

"What?" Ryohei looks confused. Haha, all the boys look confused.

Lussuria prowls more, "I'm—so—taking you home~!" He looks like he might be making a kissy face to Ryohei.

I can't hear what Ryohei says in response.

I take the chance to look at everyone, noticing how they are all making comments about the situation. Uncle is shaking his head. I wonder why. Looking back at the ring, the two get into their respective stances. Ryohei is in a simple boxing pose and Lussuria is standing in what looks like I kickboxing type of stance:

"Uncle, what type of martial arts does Lussuria fight with?"

"Muay Thai."

I nod, "Ahh."

It is then the stadium lights were turned on. Damn, I bet you can't even see the ring from below, but up here the view is still okay; the contrast is a little low, but it's all still visible. But in the ring, Ryohei looks as if he can't see a thing. Lussuria takes advantage of it and knees Ryohei in the gut. The fight has already started and it's already not looking good for him. I hope he can at least make it out of this alive.

Ryohei doesn't fall surprisingly and starts punching thin air with his left. Lussuria punches the right side of his face. The tape on Ryohei's nose looks as if its ready to come off from hard Lussuria hit him. Ryohei's body flies from the hit and his body knocks against the ropes around the ring. Wait, are those things sizzling?

"GAAH!" Ryohei roars in agony. Holy shit.

I look over to the sound of Tsuna faintly yelling something.

Lussuria looks like he is saying something while still ready to attack, but he's not being loud enough for me to hear. Pisses me off. Yell louder gay man! "QUIT JOKING AROUND!" Ryohei swiftly stands and swings his left, sending Lussuria to the lights. Lussuria flips backwards somehow and starts falling towards Ryohei; he looks confident. Oh shit. Ryohei sends another punch to Lussuria, but instantly pulls away and clamors. Blood is shooting out.

"Gahh! MY ARM!"

I chime in, "Ah! My head! What the fuck?" This splitting pain is coming back. I grit my teeth together as my breath becomes heavy. "Ahh!" My eyes are snapped shut now.

"Master!"

"Ora, what's wrong?" I can feel someone touching my shoulder.

I hear someone else's voice, "HEY, STAND UP!" It's getting closer.

"Ora?" I think it's Uncle shaking me now, "Hey."

* * *

><p><strong>On the roof:<strong>

Iemistu shakes Mizuno once more before coming to the conclusion that something has made her faint. He looks up to Basil for a moment before looking down to the fight, noticing Colonello's appearance to the fight. 'I remember the Ninth saying that Dianora and Ignazio keep her away from Arcobaleno for a reason, but I've never known why… Is that why she is looking for Verde?' Iemitsu was watching Ryohei stand back up after hearing his tutor's words and coming to a revelation when he sensed different people nearby. Putting all of his focus into this sense: he could sense four people nearby now.

"Master, doth thou sense strangers too?"

"Yes. Good job, Basil."

He looked in the direction he sensed the first two: it was two young girls. One he easily recognized as Kyoko Sasagawa, the girl his son likes and Ryohei's little sister. The other one looks like her friend. They aren't bad, it is the other two that throw him off. He's looking around to find them, the only thing he has to go on is a very well hidden killer intent on one—and now voices. It shocks him how close they are:

_In a hushed, but relaxed tone: "Well this is an interesting sight to come upon. You should go to school more."_

_Another voice speaks, "I go. I usually just miss the first few periods." She's speaking in a normal tone._

"_Hey keep it down. I don't want to have to kill anyone else to watch people beat the hell out of each other."_

"_Oh, yeah. Sorr—"_

"_Chh! I can smell people near. Two are familiar scents… we should move."_

"_K."_

Iemitsu immediately ran to where he heard the sounds, but there was no one there. He looks around, perplexed how the two voices got away, leaving no trace. No trace of how they got—he looks down, noticing crumbles of soil out of place. 'What the?' He looks over to the ground, noting how the grass is a good 10 meters away from the building, smooth pavement in between; no reason for it to track this close to the building.

"Master!" Basil is getting worried from Iemistu's lack of response.

Iemitsu looks away; he'll just let Reborn know about it later. Running back to where Mizuno is, the External Advisor looks back to the fight to see that the stadium lights have been broken. 'It must have been Tsuna's sun guardian—he'll be able to see now.'

"Basil, stay with Ora. I'll escort the two girls at the front of the school. When you see me, start heading down to meet me."

"Yes master."

He would take some time to worry about Ora, but there are bigger problems than her. If she was tough enough to get in here, she is tough enough to get out. Those two that mysteriously came and disappeared are something to worry about, and not to mention how he is still unable to get in contact with the Ninth or any of his guardians.

* * *

><p>Throbbing jolts are running through my head still as I can feel myself coming around. What the hell? My eyes open to see Uncle's digging pick next to me, but no Uncle or Basil. The pain has lowered to a dull thrum as I press the temples by my ears. Did I seriously pass out again? I roll over and pick myself up enough to see where the fight is supposed to be. Some of the lights have been broken, so now the ring is more visible. Ryohei is standing, and Lussuria is on the ground; he looks like he is trying to pick himself up.<p>

Now the flamboyant man starts to yell, "No! I don't want to! … I can win with this one leg! It's easy! OHOHOHO!"

Whoa, he sounds pretty desperate right now. This is a new one. Looking at his knee—shit that's nasty—looks like he's missing his kneecap. I shudder to the blood oozing out in a steady flow. Lussuria stands up and cajoles further, saying that they need to continue. Ryohei looks confused. I'm confused too; why the— Ahh, yeah. **He can't lose this.** Damn… I don't think he's going to be walking away from this fight… The Varia only want the best, and he just got beaten by some 15-year-old punk. He's not the best.

Shots fire and blood starts spurting out of Lussuria's back as he flies forward to the ground. The Namimori boys look really shaken by Lussuria's downfall; the Varia show no emotion to it at all. I wasn't too surprised by their lack of care, but I was caught off guard by the robot thing's smoking fingers. I look to see the Varia baby, Marmon, saying something. I could only catch "Boss' Assistant, Gola Mosca." Xanxus has an assistant? And it's a robot? That sounds stupid. That perv must have killed too many girls, so they told him he could only have robots… more easily prepared and disposed of.

I chuckle to the situation playing out in my head. Squalo is the one that has to tell him he doesn't get any more girls; Xanxus beats the hell out of him. The weird prince points and laughs. It's a grand vision.

I stop thinking about Varia fantasies to see that the Cervello are talking about something. I lean over the edge to hear what the fake baked Barbie has to say after being interrupted by Squalo's whining to fight next. Annoying shark.

"Please allow me to continue. Tomorrow evenings battle will be the match between the Thunder Guardians."

I hear Tsuna immediately yell, "Lambo is the Thunder! Can he fight?"

I'm wondering the same.

The Cervello girl says something else and then popping sounds drown everything else out, the stadium falling to pieces right after. Gola Mosca then rockets himself onto the stadium where Ryohei, Lussuria, and the Cervello are. His fat ass almost breaks the stage. The robot picks up Lussuria and throws their sun ring to Ryohei. He catches it with ease. Seeing that there really isn't anything else bound to happen tonight, I decide it's another good time to hit the dusty trail. Seeing where I climbed up, now there to climb down, I can say the statement is a literal one; what the fuck is all this dirt doing here. The buildings around here all have like 8 or 10 meters of pavement bordering the buildings. It looks like someone was carrying a large pile of it and it was trailing off as the walked.

Zombie shit weird.

* * *

><p>Away from the battle ground and the dirt, I see the grunts are all gone and take it as a chance to take the fast way home. I'm way behind everyone that was here, so no worries. Outside the front gate I see Uncle, Basil, and Reborn all talking next to someone's house. My desire to creep up and eavesdrop was ruined by Reborn and Iemitsu both looking over to me swiftly. Damn.<p>

"You were hurt." Reborn says this calmly.

"What? How do you know?"

"I'm the world's ultimate hitman."

I give him an incredulous stare and throw my hands in the air, "That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard!"

They all just stare at me as I walk towards them.

"You can go to Lambo's match, but not anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Go home."

I glare at them all, "Agh you fuckfaces!"

The wind blew through our little crowd; it felt like the breeze was telling me to just give up. I knew it was right. Reborn and Uncle probably won't tell me anything. No one does. Fists shaking, I walk back to the house to get some sleep. There's that stupid homework to do too. A little honesty. All I would like is a little honesty—is that so hard to give someone?

* * *

><p>Narazuke – a type "kasuzuke" tsukemono (Japanese "sweet" pickles). It is melon or vegetables such as cucumber and eggplant pickled in sake lees (the rice left over from making sake) for 1 to 3 years. They are very sweet in flavor.<p>

Zajiten – Novartis Zaditen—Allergy Medicine. "Zaditen" (pronounced zajiten in the Japanese syllabary) allergy medicine from Novartis is a god send supposedly. If you're in Japan and getting hammered by the cedar pollen, try this. Recommended.

The sugar trick – I don't know if it's a common practice in other countries or whatnot, but in America it's an old wives tale that you put sugar on your tongue when you burn your tongue or anything in your mouth. Lol, it's something I learned from my mom one time, and it somehow works… I can't really explain how since I'be never really looked for an explanation, but you just use put enough in your mouth to cover the burned part, and use your tongue to press the sugar into the burned/scalded part until it doesn't feel weird anymore. Kinda like how you swish warm, salted water when you have one of those mouth ulcer things. Lol, just for your info (didn't want there to be any _wtfs_ out there).

Cinna Island Delights – I just want to let people know that these aren't real cookies; I made them up. I spent hours upon hours looking for information on the Lupette e Lupette groups in Italy, searching for anything about cookie sales and got nothing. So I'm just rolling with it from here. PM me if I'm wrong~ seriously. I hate giving false info. **But any who**, I created these cookies in my head with the idea that they are kind of like the American Girl Scout Cookies called "Caramel Delights," the only difference being that the caramel that keeps it all together has cinnamon mixed in them. I'll give more description about them in later chapters.

Bumped it – Reference to the iPhone app "Bump." [From the App Store on my phone] _Share photos, apps, music, messages, locations, contacts, calendar events; become friends on facebook, twitter, and linkedln; compare mutual friends, and more._

Yakizakana – grilled fish/seafood dinner dish (one of the main dishes)


	23. Thunderfuck

**Smacking ice cream out of a five year old's hands.  
><strong>that's how I roll.

So holy crap! Wanted to publish this last night, but my head beta is out on vacation, and her internet connection is bad...  
>Yes, you get the point.<p>

So I woke up and immediately went to work with her edits this morning. Just for you.

**And for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 9,138 (holy crap)

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take rightsownership of Teru Mizuno/Orabella Manicci

Please give major props to _Ausumist_ for staying up hell-a late last night... I think 3-ish in the AM? Yes. She deserves high fives.

**enjoy kidaroonies  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p>Ignoring the Mizuno in the mirror, I space out to the sound of the water running out of the faucet and my toothbrush swishing about in my mouth. Swish, swish, the toothbrush cleans all the nasty tastes from the morning and my reflection shows me how I look doing it. Stupid. It's totally understandable why kids don't brush their teeth: it doesn't make you look cool. It only makes you breath smell okay—if you don't suffer from halitosis.<p>

For those people, I feel for. It must suck always being that guy with dragon breath.

Speaking of bad breath… when's the last time I saw Lambo brush his teeth? Eww; that boy is terrible about brushing his teeth. I bet his breath alone started all those McDonalds fires. His breath is like methane. That cute face of his can't make up for it either.

I start the rinse cycle of my teeth brushing and remember that crazy scene I caught with Lambo and Tsuna last night:

_I was pretty pissed off about how my conversation went with Uncle and Reborn last night when I walked inside Nana's house. And when I'm mad, I like to drink milk. It's a weird thing my mom used to do when she was alive. She'd pour some milk in a coffee cup and throw it in the microwave for like a minute or so, and give me warm milk whenever I was frustrated or unable to sleep. Something about warming up the lactose in it causes a spike in your melatonin levels? I can't remember exactly, but warm milk is a good frustration cure._

_I slip my shoes off and silently step to the kitchen and start to hear the sounds of people talking. One is Tsuna for sure, but the other is someone new. The person is saying something about having bad sleeping habits as a child. Then he also mentions firing a bazooka? This is an interesting guy for sure. I take a deep breath and walk in:_

"_Oh, Mizu-nee. I haven't seen you in some time." _

_Tsuna looks back to me and jumps._

_A guy around Tsuna and I's ages is sitting at the kitchen table and is drinking some milk in a coffee cup, just like I intended to do. Who the heck is this guy? Wearing cow print pajamas, I'm pretty curious, especially if he's calling me __Mizu-nee__._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_Tsuna waves his hand at me, "Uwah! Mizuno-san hasn't met Adult Lambo!"_

"_Adult Lambo?"_

"_Yeah… uhh, I'll explain later, but Lambo! You should be the one fighting tomorrow!"_

_I tilt my head. Adult Lambo is in the kitchen? He should fight tomorrow? _

_Besides the obvious reasons as to why none of this makes sense, I decide to stay quiet and listen into their conversation._

"_Goodness. You mean the scramble battle for the rings that was written on the memo?" _

_Tsuna wails, "Eh? Lambo, you know about the match tomorrow?"_

_I decide to get my milk started as I continued to listen to the two. Lambo mentions how he came to 'our time' a week ago and got a ring, a memo about the ring scramble, and then got 'these…' I had put the cup in the microwave and turned around to see some antique looking items. They were a pair by their obvious shape. _

_Horns? _

_Tsuna wailed, "Horns?" _

_I shook my head._

_The microwave beeped and the two kept talking about the horns and how eerie they looked. Now sitting myself at the table, I inspected them more and thought the same. They looked like someone should've put them in the dishwasher or something to clean them. They looked dirtier than hell._

_Tsuna quickly stopped their discussion about the horns to tell Lambo that he needed to come to our time tomorrow and fight for the Lambo of our time (for the battle), or else he will be killed. Then this supposed Lambo made a good point:_

"_Think about it Young Vongola. If the child version of myself was killed tomorrow, then I, from 10 years later wouldn't be here."_

_I wasn't too sure of how the hell this guy was getting here, but I felt the need to ask, "But what if the reason, that the Lambo of this moment, survives the battle tomorrow, is because you are summoned? Like some kind of predetermined fate."_

_Tsuna looks at me for a second, and then looks away to his own thoughts. "Hmm, oh. That's true. So that means Lambo won't be killed tomorrow and he'll win."_

_I was about to answer, "Uh, I don't think—"_

"_We can't say that exactly." Lambo now had a serious expression._

_I looked at Tsuna, watching his expression as the "adult Lambo" raised another concern. He started by informing us that he had no memories of the ring scramble from his childhood and that his boss hadn't ever mentioned it to him before. I couldn't help but find that weird. I also was wondering who this boss was; he didn't necessarily say was Tsuna, but he didn't say it was anyone else. He also calls Tsuna 'Young Vongola.' Maybe Tsuna knows, but Tsuna is the secret keeping type, just like Uncle. I don't think he would tell me if I asked._

_Lambo spoke more; "Maybe I come from a world 10 years later where there was no scramble battle for the rings."_

"_Like a separate reality from this one?" I couldn't think of another way to mention it._

_Tsuna was lost; "What are you saying?"_

_Lambo looks at me; "It's called a parallel world." Yeah, better than what I called it._

_Tsuna looks at me for a moment, and we both turn back to Lambo who explains the theory behind parallel worlds. He went more into explanation on how if little him was killed tomorrow that he would never come back to this time, and then if he died tomorrow he wouldn't ever go back to his time or this time. Tsuna had a verbal freak while I was in a mind fuck over how the hell this guy is even getting here. I didn't see a fucking DeLorean* outside, and I sure as hell don't see Scotty around anywhere to beam him up either.* This shit was fucking illogical to the intense degree._

"_So will you tell the child version of me not to use the 10 year bazooka?"_

_Tsuna freaks, "Wha?"_

_I stammer out, "A-are you fucking serious?"_

_This adult Lambo then gave Tsuna those weird horns and told the Decimo candidate that he doesn't like pain. What a fucking wimp. I better start practicing tough love on the Lambo of this time to get him in fucking check. I was about to say something to Lambo, but there was a poof. Now where the adult Lambo was, laid a little Lambo that I know very well._

"_Tsuna, did that seriously just happen?"_

_He scratches his head with the hand not holding the horns. There was a goofy expression on his face. "Uhh yeah. Lambo has this bazooka that sends him into the future for five minutes."_

"_Bullshit."_

_Tsuna didn't respond—only gulped from the tone I used… it's not like there really was a way to respond to that._

_I looked around, deciding to just somehow believe it, "So the fucker said he doesn't want to come, eh… I say you shoot Lambo with the bazooka just to teach that asshole a lesson."_

"_Ehh? What would that teach?"_

"_Not to be a fucking prick." I chug down the last of my milk, "I can't believe that guy—ditching his own self. That's really fucking low man."_

_Tsuna was giving me a wild expression. I didn't blame him; I was feeling wild after seeing crazy shit like that._

"_You think your mom has any alcohol in here? I say we just drink this moment out."_

"_EHH!"_

* * *

><p>Spit slides down the sink basin. Man that was a weird way to end a night. Tsuna should've just told me where the sake stash was; he would've jumped up a few points in the cool book if he would've drank a little with me. But no. Tsuna played good boy, and I went to bed anxious with trippy thoughts about zombies, star trek, and time travel.<p>

Let's not even discuss my dreams.

"Whoa."

I look at my leg, which is now aching slightly for no apparent reason. Looking out at the morning that still hasn't broke dawn, I see that it looks perfectly clear outside. Weird. My gaze shifts to my arm, and then to my fingers that were broken oh so long ago. They're starting to ache too. "Is it going to rain today?"

I walk back into my room and throw a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on, with a hoodie on top. Ehh, I need to go running no matter what. Running, then tumbling, and then I need to put more time than usual into training with my crossbow.

Bah!

School is taking up too much of my time. It's not like I'm learning anything there. Why the hell is Reborn even making me go? I head out the door to hopefully find a logical explanation while running and tumbling.

* * *

><p>Opening the front door, I walk into the house a soaking mess. Not even thirty minutes into my run did it start to rain. Pour, to be exact. Fucking ridiculous.<p>

"Oh Teru! You're soaked! Let me start a warm bath for you while you get a change of clothes!" Nana is giving me a worried stare.

I wring out my hair. "Ahh, thank you. I appreciate it."

I race up the stairs to try and keep my dripping to a minimum on her chestnut wood floors. It didn't take but a minute to get myself in my room and undressed. Wrapping my towel over me, I grab a pair of jeans and button-up flannel, along with some underwear and leave my room.

"Uwah! Mizuno-san!"

I jump, "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" I look away from him for a moment, "I didn't think you'd be up right now."

"I didn't see anything I promise!"

I tilt my head, "Huh?"

I look back to see Tsuna's eyes scanning over me, over all the scars I have all over me. "Oh shit." I tromp away, embarrassed of what he's seen. Also worried; I'm pretty sure he isn't supposed to know about me. That's the only assumption I can make with how everything has played out thus far. Well, it could be just me that's keeping everything in, but then again, I'm not here to make friends… It's nothing I need to share with them—even though I already kind of told that fuck Gokudera.

Ugh, still mad at him.

Wait, shouldn't I be mad at Tsuna too? He was just eye-fucking the shit out of me. I shrug my shoulders and let it go considering I've been pretty mean to him in the past.

* * *

><p>It's nice to get into a hot bath here and there. In my change of clothes, I rub my hair in the towel to get all the water out before letting it goes where it wants. This loosely curled hair of mine does what its wants. No sense of messing with it and making it look terrible as an end result. I give this mane of mine a good gaping. It really has gotten long. Now halfway between the fullest part of my chest and shoulders, it's almost where it was when I had Brow Nie cut it.<p>

Wow, that was almost a year ago.

My time is almost up.

Am I ready?

I have to be.

Waltzing into the kitchen now, I see Nana has a big breakfast ready for everyone. Fuuta and I-pin are eating peacefully while Lambo plays around rambunctiously, like usual. A smile cracks through until Tsuna comes into view; the kid looks terrible. His chopsticks poke around his plate as Reborn mercilessly steals all of his food. Decimo isn't even putting up a fight.

Just like yesterday, I don't really know what to say. What can anyone say to a situation like this?

My gaze shifts over to Nana, who is cooking in ignorant bliss. She is humming the same tune she was humming the other day when Uncle was still at the house. It's a pretty song. I walk over to her when I realize that she's holding a plate in her hands for me. That Nana, such a great woman.

Plate in hand and stomach trembling, I take a few steps to the first open place at the table. Setting my breakfast down next to the apprehensive mess of a potential mafia boss, I take a few heartbeats of time to pull his head into my body and give him a hug.

There's a weird expression on my face—I can feel it.

Tsuna's head and neck tense up on my stomach where they're resting. He's probably not feeling comfortable about this either. I release, and let him pull himself away. Now staring at each other, I can't tell you why I even did that. Tsuna's face that looked as if could use all the comforting it could get, now is as red as a cherry with eyes bugged out in surprise. Maybe I'm not the best at hugs, but it's better than nothing.

We both want Lambo to be here tomorrow, eating breakfast with us like he always does.

Breakfast is a pretty silent affair at the Sawada house today. The only things that even bring slight life to the moment are the raindrops that are beating on the house, and the cackles of a little boy in cow print. Even Reborn looks worried.

* * *

><p>Though it is a school day, I'm in Nami's shopping district, wandering about the town with my umbrella in hand and sore bones to remind me I'm alive. The pain isn't so bad; it's not as bad as it used to be. The dull throb that resounds now is a pinprick in comparison to the stabs of pain those pins that used to be lodged in my leg would leave.<p>

Looking at the sidewalk in front of my feet, I am wowed by something strange:

Boots?

Trench?

Weird Sticks?

Creepy Face?

Holy fucking shit—sex store bag too.

The tall man treads calmly down the road, totally oblivious to the stares he is getting. Yes, I am looking at that pervert right now. The gray sky says nothing when my thoughts question why this man is walking past me. Only my gut speaks—follow the idiot. Of course, to further deepen the stalker stamp that Squalo has embedded on me, I follow the black haired man down the road. This time, it is done at a way safer distance. Seriously, has the man ever heard of 'urban camouflage?' I guess not, but it works out for me. He can be followed with ease.

Thirty minutes come and pass, and I find myself in front of some tall and very luxurious hotel. Levi walks nonchalantly inside the building, where the name _The Peninsula Tokyo*_ comes to light. This guy led me all the way to Tokyo? What the fuck was I thinking? How the hell am I supposed to get back to Nami from here? Lord knows those guys won't give me directions. Hell, they might even kill me for coming here.

Too late to turn back now.

I walk inside the glass-encased hotel and see Levi step into the elevator. The receptionist is looking at me funny. Nine, ten , eleven… "Can I help you with something?" Twenty nine. Damn that's a fast elevator. The elevator sign stopped counting.

"No. I was trying to remember which floor I'm on."

"Can you give me the name on your reservation?"

I wave my hands, "No worries. I remembered—29th floor."

She gives me a surprised expression, "Oh… oh! Can I get you anything? Like a menu for some food, or do you need a ride anywhere?"

I didn't know how to respond, but seeing her want to appease my every want and need is something that will come in handy. I'll try to remember this girl… Misako.

"Not right now, I'd just like to get to my room and get settled, but thank you. I'll ask for you personally if I need anything, Misako."

The girl blushed and pointed to the elevator, "Please use that one, it's the only one that goes to that floor, since the room on that level takes up the whole floor." No shit? That's fucking cool.

I smile, "Alright, will do. Thanks."

The elevator bings open and I step inside, pressing the button to my destination. My balance shakes as the shoots up the tall building. I swear to god it's the fastest elevator in the world. I got to the 29th floor in like 4 seconds. Crazy shit man. Then again, no one should be this high in the sky. We all know what happened to Icarus and Daedalus.

Another bing chimes through, and the doors open to a small foyer area that is enclosed. You get two choices: a door that needs a room key or the elevator. Bah, I'm starting to overthink all of this. I slide my umbrella in my backpack. Now in the middle of my choices, my glance is shifting left and right.

Door or Elevator; life or death. The door swings open:

"Who the fuck is it!"

"Geh! Pretty hair boy!"

"What the fuck are you doing here you fucking stalker!"

"Stalker? Who are you to talk, you girly-haired fuck!"

"VOIIII!"

The shark takes a few more steps out of the room, and I mirror his steps towards the elevator. Bing! I look behind me. Fuck… My escape route just left. I bite my lip. Did I just call him a 'pretty-haired fuck?' Not a very clever insult, Mizuno. I gaze slips forward a second too late:

"Ah fuck!" Squalo yanks my hair towards him.

"Get in here!"

"No! I'll leave!"

Pulling me in the suite, Squalo throws me around like a sack of potatoes, making me almost fall to the floor. I stand to see all the guardians, except for Lussuria, lazing about in various areas of the place and acting like kings. One of them is wearing a crown while doing it:

"Ushishishi, the stalker trash came."

"Go stab yourself." Since we all know that guy isn't getting laid. You see that haircut? The guy looks like he has nasty habits too.

"I'll just stab you instead."

The guy with the blonde bowl-cut stays sprawled out on the couch as knives begin to levitate around him. What the hell? That isn't logical. No wind, not cool enough to be psychic, and definitely not awesome enough to have superpowers—he is using something to make those stupid knives fly

Mammon speaks, "You know boss doesn't like us fighting around him."

The prince takes note of the cloaked-baby sitting by him and makes the 'levitating knives' come back. I see something glint. I'm not even sure if I actually saw anything, the sparkle was so small and fleeting. I say nothing—I'm not about try and guess about it and end up wrong. I drop my backpack and look around some more.

"How did you find this place?"

Haha, is Levi seriously asking me this? I take in the gray skyline that continues to cry while I answer him honestly. "Well I was walking around in Namimori's shopping district, saw your retarded boots, and went with my gut instinct to follow you. Oh, and let's not forget the sex store bag. Man you really have a problem if you're always going to those."

"I wasn't at a sex store!"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

The conversation stopped to the sounds of a woman moaning and screaming at the top of her lungs. My face gets hot and my skin weirdly starts to tingle. Awk-ward. I look around the room that was designed with a royal sense of decadence. So king-like. I'm thinking Xanxus.

"YES! YES! HARDER! OHHH YEAHHHH!"

I scratch the back of my head.

Scanning all the guys' faces in the room, none of them seem necessarily bothered by the girl. Well, Bel doesn't. He's just laying there with a big grin on his face as he snickers to her every response. That's one demented fucking teenager. Squalo looks annoyed, but just scowls at the floor. The robot in the corner seems unmoved by it all, but what the fuck do you expect of a damn robot? He's always hard.

I chuckle at my thought—always hard. "Pfft."

"The fuck you laughing at?" The shark is now scowling at me.

"Uhh… don't really want to say it. But it wasn't anything really."

"Well don't do it again or I'll fucking kill you before boss gets the chance."

Holy shit. I just realized that Xanxus is probably with that screaming girl. I'm a fucking idiot. Reborn wins again—that jerk. I need a moment alone, "Umm, can I use your restroom." My stomach is feeling kind of weird.

Bel chimes, "Bitches pee outside."

I glare at him.

That grin of his disappeared.

Squalo, wearing a weird expression, says; "Follow me."

It is a short stint down a long hallway. The moans and groans crescendo as we wander to the end of he hallway.

I look at Squalo, "Thanks."

He glares at me and snorts.

I shut the door behind me and hold my face. I feel… jealous? That sick pit in your stomach that you get when you feel jealous. It's sitting inside me right now, and it's heavy. I want to throw up. "Wow, not okay Mizuno. He's your fucking cousin." The nausea gets worse. My legs buckle, making my body slide against the door and to the floor.

I shouldn't have come.

The moans and screams echo about the bathroom more, bouncing off the coffee-colored marble that scours the bathroom. What did I expect to get coming here? A hug? I'm stupid. It's time to get over this attraction—it's only clouding me. How did I not feel this way when I first met him? What is the difference between then and now?

Eh. I need to leave.

Opening the door, I put that old Mizuno mask on and hope that I make it out of here alive.

* * *

><p><strong>In the apartment:<strong>

_Mizuno walked out of the classy bathroom carrying an indifferent expression while headed back to the living room. She noticed that the 'love sounds' had stopped, but found no reason to delve into her curiosity._

_Inside the room where the sounds had come from lays a woman who is still thrumming in ecstasy, and Xanxus is already out of the bed and sliding his black pants on. "Get the fuck out."_

_The Asian girl looks at him, "Huh?"_

_He glares, "Out."_

"_Let me get my clo—"_

_He grabs the black-haired girl by her arm and yanks her out of the bed. She tumbles to the floor. Outside of the room, Mizuno cocks a brow, letting a curious frown appear. She stops, unable to push her curiosity away any longer._

_Xanxus asserts, "Get your fucking clothes and leave."_

_His glare is now scaring the girl._

_Stumbling around helplessly, the petite girl tries to grab all of her clothes. Xanxus is growing more annoyed. Her gave her three more seconds until he swiped the last piece of her work uniform and threw it out of the door he swung open. Mizuno took two sly steps back to avoid it. The girl flew out of the room and into the hallway wall after them. Mizuno dodged her too._

_Mizuno unknowingly spoke, "Whoa."_

_The hotel attendant looked at the dark green-haired girl in front of her and sneered at her. The girl may have more curves and more height, but that guy she just had amazing sex wouldn't touch someone like her. Little did the Asian know, that Xanxus was behind her and staring curiously at Mizuno._

_Xanxus easily remembered the girl who lied about selling cookies, and gave him random sexy glares. 'Why the fuck is she here? Who the fuck did she stalk this time?' He was under the assumption that there could only be one reason she keeps coming around. And he may have just finished with one, but there is always room for another._

_Mizuno was busy being confused by the naked girl giving her a dirty look until she caught a half naked Xanxus in the corner of her eye. 'Holy fucking shit. My cousin is half naked with his pants undone. I can see his red boxers.' Mizuno looked away and kept walking back down the hall._

"_You."_

_The Asian looks back._

_Mizuno keeps walking. She knows he's talking to her._

_Two steps, and Mizuno was grabbed and tugged in the exact same manner when she stayed in the Varia mansion. "Whoa!" The Varia members only heard a door slam, and a naked Asian run out. Bel snickered once more._

_Inside the room, Xanxus immediately began his hunt, pulling off Mizuno's shirt and then unbuttoning her jeans. Mizuno tried stepping back, but was easily pulled back in. 'Holy fucking shit, I think he doesn't know we're cousins.' The boss took a moment to gape upon the bra and thong she wore that was the color of white wine, with lacing the color of champagne. It gave her lightly darkened skin a candy like presence. He wanted to bite. _

_He went in, but was pushed away._

"_T-This is the farthest we can go." Mizuno couldn't say the rest._

_The dominant smirk he wore, turned into a scowl. How dare this girl come around and act like she wants him, but says no. She seriously said no? There are many evil things this man will do, but forcing a girl to have sex isn't one of them. There are plenty of whores out there to fuck whenever he wants._

_Xanxus let his glare sharpen; challenge accepted. He will make her fuck him very soon, but will teach her a lesson today too._

"_Two can play this game."_

_Mizuno was confused, "Huh?"_

_The bad-tempered boss ripped the girl's bra off and then gripped a good chunk of her curls. "Squalo, pick this shit up." He walked out of the room, Mizuno being dragged along. Down the hallway and through the living room for of men, he smirked to the thought of what would happen next. He opened the front door and threw her harder than the fat Asian chick:_

"_Get the fuck out."_

_The door slammed._

* * *

><p>"Oww! What the fuck!"<p>

I hold my head that is now pounding from all the times my hair has been pulled and how it just slammed against some wall. Eyes open. This is the foyer between the room and the elevator. Holy shit there's a guy here. I cover my boobs.

"Tch. Never seen tits before perv?"

"N-n-I'm sorry." The guy looks away.

The door clicks open again and I watch my clothes and backpack fly out to smack against the elevator door. There is a moment where I can see Squalo—who threw my stuff out—glare and yell a series of profanities at me, but they never actually escaped passed his small lips. Yeah, I can say that I made it out lucky… I thought for sure I was dead, and then about to be raped. I look over to see the guy staring at me again.

"Jesus Christ you're fucking weird!"

"Geh!"

I crawl over to my clothes and hurriedly throw them on. Wait. Where's my bra? I look back to the door. Do I knock, or do I say fuck it and walk away?

"Fuck it. I can buy another set."

I push the elevator button while slinging my bag on and head back to the lobby. I may be scared of confronting any of them head on, but I'm definitely willing to fight a battle of wits. The elevator opens to the lobby; Misako is still at the counter:

"Hey… Misako right?"

"Yes."

"Can you get me a car to Namimori Prefecture… like right now?"

"Of course, we have a private chauffer service that runs through the hotel. Would you like me to put the charge on your hotel bill."

I smile, "Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>It's almost eleven now, and I'm starting to get anxious. Should I even go to this? The thought of Lambo keeling over in this is reason enough to keep me from going, but to see the Varia boys again too? I shake my head, "Too embarrassing."<p>

[Knock, Knock] "Mizuno-san?"

"Come in."

The door opens, "Uhh, we're leaving."

I look at Tsuna, "Gimmie a second and I'll be right behind you."

Lambo pops in my room now, "Mizu-nee, are you going out to play in the rain too?"

"Yep. You better put your boots on."

Lambo's eyes sparkle, and he runs off.

Tsuna stays at the door while I grab my small backpack and jacket off the desk. I take a moment to stare at the two laptops, one being mine and the other being dad's. Agh, there's so much I need to do. Finding Verde, or any info on my past, will have to be put on hold. There's not enough time to figure it all out at once.

"Mizuno-san?"

I look back, "Ahh, sorry. I spaced out. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The two of us walk out of the house, telling Nana we're off to watch movies at Gokudera's. Nana told us to have a good time and shut the door behind us.<p>

Walking to Nami High is slow and quiet between Tsuna and I, but little Lambo is so excited to be out that he prevents dead silence:

"Lambo-san has black boots! What kind of boots? Black boots~."

He keeps making up little jingles as we pace on.

Walking through the front gates, it becomes evident that we obviously took a while since Ryohei, Yamamoto, and the asshole gorilla are all here. Tsuna runs forward to his friends and Lambo keeps stamping in the puddles while singing. I just keep going my same pace, watching the boys all converse and walk along. From the little bit I can hear, it seems that they're talking about jumping in the fight if Lambo gets in too much trouble. But here come the Cervello, pink hair and all, to say that anyone who jumps in will be disqualified. I'm not surprised. If Yamamoto jumped in to save Lambo, I could easily see Squalo jumping in to fight him and so on… it would be a crazy _battle royale_.

Does look kind of cool in my head though.

Up the stairs and on the roof now, I look out to see that seven giant 'lightning rods' (as the Cervello called them) were bolted to the roof, with some kind of wiring webbed between all the rods. Lightning stuck down, and the web glowed from the electricity flowing through it. My guess is that it's some kind of conductive material that will let the electricity flow through it with ease. Hmmm, Reborn made me do some research on something like this. I look over to see the Cervello were explaining the battle ground:

"The Electrico Circuito's floor has been coated with a special conductor. The lightning that strikes the rods will be discharged onto the floor at several times its normal potency."

Tsuna wails, "No way! You'll be burnt to death just standing there!"

I look at him. "I think those rods are all coated with positive ions on their top halves to attract the electricity, and then large transistors to amplify the charges. Then it connects to that webbing that looks more like conductive silicone rubber that has been made so that the inner core that holds the electricity is actually coats the outside, which explains the glowing…"

I look to see that all the guardians of team Nami are staring at me weird. Lambo even stopped picking his nose.

I blush and stammer, "Uhh, nevermind. B-but if shit gets bad, heating up the transistors in the bottom of the rods should suffice."

Gokudera just glares at the Cervello, "They knew that a thunderstorm was coming tonight and set this up, huh?"

I just looked over at him and nodded.

And of course, what child isn't attracted to danger? There goes Lambo, running to the death web, and telling Tsuna he wants to ride it like its some amusement park ride. I shake my head. Gokudera takes it upon himself to chastise the little cow, cause he's 'the right-hand man.' I cross my arms and shake my head more. Tsuna's two idiots. What a promising bunch.

I guess Lambo dropped a horn while running around, but now Gokudera is writing something on it. I can already tell it's probably something mean. And I'm right:

"Now everyone will know this belongs to you." Gokudera hands him the horn that has the word 'DUMB COW' scribbled on it.

"What a jerk, Gokudera. He's five."

"Geh, shut the fuck up frizz ball."

I snort and look away.

The Cervello walk closer to us, telling us that Lambo needs to get going cause Levi has been waiting on the roof for two hours. Two hours? What a fucking loser! Didn't he have better things to do with his stuff from the sex store or maybe with… I dunno. But either way, that guy needs a fucking hobby that doesn't include sex or violence. The other Varia members now appear behind him and I roll my eyes, realizing that will probably never happen.

"Lambo fight! Ohh!"

Oh my god, they did another team circle.

The boys talk amongst themselves for another moment. I don't bother to listen. My hands wring my hair out from the pouring rain while I take note of someone's 'Ushishishi's' that are echoing towards me. (Sigh) Just ignore him Mizuno. Just ignore him.

"Ushishishi, the stalker trash came. I told you she would."

The cloaked baby spoke, "She must have some kind of obsession with the Boss."

The Squalo barked to Levi, "Just finish it already!"

I move my attention over to Tsuna, who is crouched down and holding Lambo's head to keep his attention:

"Lambo! Listen to me! If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I don't know why my dad picked you, but there's something wrong in having such a young kid fight… You don't want to die this young, right?"

I have to say I'm impressed. Tsuna has such a heart at a time like this. Too bad Lambo is only five:

"My, my, my. Tsuna doesn't know? Lambo-san can't die because he's invincible. Bye~"

Tsuna is now freaking out and giving him those weird horns he got from that older Lambo. I'm rubbing my forehead in anxiety. This is gonna be bad. A five year old against some old pervert? Let's hope Levi doesn't share similar tastes with Michael Jackson.

One of the Cervello speak, "Then now, the battle for the Thunder Ring, Levi A Than vs. Lambo. You may now begin."

* * *

><p>It's only been a minute or two into the match, and Levi hasn't moved an inch. He watches as Lambo wanders about their stage and rambles, "I wonder how you play with this?" People on both sides give cynical opinions about the fight, and I can't help but feel the same.<p>

Lightning strikes.

"GUPYAAH!" Lambo's body stiffens.

I bite my fist.

A singed afro cow lies on the ground. The Cervello say they need to check to see if he's alive. Levi sees no need. The rain continues to pour.

"Uh…"

I mutter, "No fucking way."

"UWAHH! IT HURTS!"

Everyone shows surprise in Lambo's current state of somehow being alive while Reborn explains that Lambo gained a skill called "Electrico Curio" after being shocked by lightning a bunch as a child. I can't help but think that maybe this kid has had a rougher life then we could imagine… Reborn then tells how "Electrico Curio" is a skill in which the person's skin conducts electricity, but naturally discharges electricity into the ground without damaging his internal organs. Pretty cool—but I still think this kid has probably had a rough life.

Reborn is now rambling, so I look back to the fight where Lambo has finally stopped crying and Levi has stopped acting high and mighty. The pervert is rocking a pretty ugly glare. Maybe that's just his face? I never look at him long enough to really take note of any of his features… the glass of my eyes would crack from such a terrible sight. My eyes avert slightly to keep him in view, but not in direct attention.

Levi sprints forward and kicks Lambo like a soccer ball, charging after the flying cow to punch him to the ground. I guess he's serious about killing Lambo now. Levi pulls out one of those stick things he's always wearing and mutters, "Get lost." I grit my teeth. Lambo is on the ground crying and pulling a rocket launcher out of his head. Is that the bazooka Tsuna was telling me about yesterday? Levi swung the stick/blade thing and Lambo must have pulled the trigger at the same time. Fuck. I hope he was faster than the perv. Smoke covered the field.

"Tsuna!"

He looks to me.

"You think he made it in time?"

Tsuna bites his lip and then looks back the battle, "Lambo?"

"(Sigh) I didn't think dumplings were going to be my last meal."

Judging from the reactions of Ryohei and Yamamoto, neither knows about the bazooka. I grab my neck, still nervous, as Levi's expression grows more wroth. Squalo even starts bitching about how there's an outsider here now. The Cervello explain that the teenage cow is a 10-year older version of the child that was just on the field.

I hear Bel and Marmon making little comments to themselves and also hear Tsuna apologizing to Lambo for everything. Where did this overly sympathetic Tsuna come from? It's kind of weirding me out. Lambo rubs his head and gives his two cents:

"I had a feeling it was going to happen. Anyways. Young Vongola, when I actually have to do something, I can be a man."

Yeah, a man ten years into the future wearing cows print.

I'm worried about future fashions.

What makes this situation even more ludicrous is that Levi tells Lambo that he's not allowed to stand out more than him. I cock a brow. Do I really want to join the Varia? I will have to possibly live with this guy who is worried about being seen at sex stores, being the coolest, and standing out more than a fifteen year old. I'll have to really reconsider this crazy dream of mine.

"You're Varia? Then that's an impossible request. I'm star material."

Yeah. The teenage cow didn't help the situation any.

To my surprise, lightning strikes again, this time striking Lambo himself. But the lightning doesn't discharge; Lambo somehow keeps it in him and charges towards Levi. The only bad thing is that the attack is very flashy and easily seen. Levi even said the same thing. The Varia guardian then yells something about being the most worthy for his boss and throws all of those sticks into the air. I barely even caught him do it. It isn't even a second later the sticks fan out into… Umbrellas? The fuck?

Lightning strikes again and charges Levi's umbrellas. The umbrellas shoot the electricity from the bolt at Lambo. The bull roars and staggers. He can't handle that much obviously. The green-eyed guy drops to the ground and begins to cry, saying how much it hurts. My hands clasp together and press against my mouth. He starts to rise again, only to have one of those umbrellas stab through his shoulder. Shit.

"I will kill you thoroughly. I'll cut you up and make steak out of you."

Lambo lets out one last wail and shoots himself with the bazooka again. Is that even possible? Another ten years? Tsuna and Gokudera are both asking the same questions I'm thinking as the smoke starts to clear. Is it weird that my skin is crawling right now? I hear Marmon mention something interesting:

"What's this? This immense, overwhelming power…"

Out of the smoke stands a tall, very attractive looking guy with black ruffled hair that has some random braided pieces and large horns on his head. Though he is wearing that lame rustic trench and the horn, you could take those off and totally want to date this guy. I better start training this kid now in fashion sense—he has a long way to go. The 20-year Lambo looks at us and starts saying something about how he could cry from seeing us right now, our faces being nostalgic. What a cryptic statement…

Small talk is thrown between Lambo and Levi, and the Varian immediately throws his umbrellas back out. Lightning strikes Levi's umbrellas and the lightning rods of the battle arena. Lambo takes all the shock. I look away until I here Lambo say, "And where do you think you're going?"

Levi looks back, "What?"

"Watch."

Lambo smacks the ground and discharges all the electricity into the building. "Ah fuck, my feet!" The roof starts to glow and the sounds of shattering glass surrounds. Levi looks worried. He looks really worried. I wouldn't want to be that perv right now.

"I really took a gamble on his potential in becoming the Thunder guardian." Huh? Uncle's voice?

I hear Tsuna yell, "Dad!"

"Uncle? And Basil?" When the fuck did they show up?

Uncle speaks again, "It seems he's even exceeded my expectations."

Levi starts yelling something, but it all sounds like mush with how fluffed he seems about Lambo. The cow grabs something off the ground and stops Levi's attack with it. …Those weird horns? The boys are all saying that they have this battle in the bag. Lambo starts saying something about the horns and how reported them missing to the police.

The police? Seriously? What Mafioso turns to the police for help?

Oh yeah—me. Poor Ganauche… wait. What about Nau?

I look back to the fight and see Lambo put the horns he was just talking about on and pulls a lightning strike to him, this time shooting the electricity directly at Levi. It looks like Levi is trying to deflect it, but it is to no avail. The Varia guy now screams, "Please praise me again! Boss!"

I mutter to myself, "Whoa. Talk about devotion."

Uncle looks at me.

Then Lambo speaks, "Back down, or you will die."

* * *

><p>[POOF!] "AHHHH!"<p>

* * *

><p>I look at Uncle, "Oh shit."<p>

His face is saying the same.

The boys start freaking out as well while the little cow plops on the roof's floor. It seems as if he was shocked by something on the way back to this time? Either way, Lambo is not moving. Levi is still standing. This is looking really bad again.

The Cervello remind the guys that they risk forfeiting their rings if they interfere, just as Levi starts stomping on Lambo like a cockroach. I can't stop my lips from trembling. Tsuna and I are now somehow staring at each other for a moment before the Decimo candidate stomps off.

Reborn says, "Where do you think you're going? You be disqualified."

Tsuna replies, "I know that, but I… I have to protect Lambo."

There's a second of silence and Reborn speaks again; "Do as you will then."

Levi lifts his umbrella to the sky to be struck by a small lightning bolt. He says, "Final blow," and valiantly starts to thrust it towards Lambo.

All of the lightning rods fall to the ground.

Smoke grows all around.

It looks like all the rods bent where the transistors take the charge, since the conversion switch of those is usually some kind of alloy that can't near as much heat as those silicone conductors, or even those rods made out of whatever material they're made out of to take those bolts. It's funny that one Cervello mentions heat conduction being the cause right after I figure it out for myself. I look at Reborn, and then wonder why he would have me learning things like this. Wait, wasn't Tsuna right next to Reborn only a second ago?

I'm looking around for the Decimo cnadidate, when the smoke finally clears, revealing someone with orange flames on his head and hands, body somehow glowing:

"If I have to watch my precious comrades die in front of my eyes, I wouldn't be able to atone for it not matter how many times I died…"

I hear Lambo mutter, "Tsu…na…?"

Whoa, did Tsuna seriously just say something so cool?

I'm guessing the guys didn't hear Lambo cause' they are all wondering who that person is. Gokudera figures it out first and says that his boss is unmistakable. Figures the man with the Tsuna-complex would say something like that. The other boys go along with Gokudera, praising their leader while the Varia members all hold surprised expressions—Squalo looking the most surprised.

"No matter how important they are said to be—the Vongola Rings, the position for the next boss—I can't battle for such things…" Tsuna somehow stopped glowing and turned his normal shade, "But my friends… I don't want my friends to be hurt!"

There was silence that none us could break from that statement. The Varia looked surprised that Tsuna cared so little for the title, and his friends looked happy that he cared more about them than stupid fights that Ryohei is totally into watching and making team circles for. I didn't really know what to think of it.

"Stop flapping your mouth."

I look around; Xanxus' is here somewhere. Tsuna looks to his left just before getting smacked by something and flying a few feet. I look up to what used to be my usual 'nap before a Hibari attack' spot. There he is: scarred face, loosely buttoned shirt with his tie knotted in that damn lazy half Windsor knot, and military jacket hanging over his shoulders like a delinquent. I wonder if he's still wearing those crimson red boxers? I turn away, my face hot from the memory of earlier. Cousin, cousin! He's my cousin! I bite my lip with my eyes closed, and listen to what is going on:

Tsuna's voice sounds: "Xanxus!"

"What's up with that expression? Can it be that you are seriously thinking you can defeat me and become the successor?"

"I don't think about that kind of thing… I just don't want to lose any of my friends in this battle!"

I can't get the thought of his scarred torso out of my mind. I can feel my teeth are about to pierce my lip.

Xanxus speaks again, "What? Is that so… Why you!"

My gut is telling me to look.

I see a Cervello jumping towards Xanxus, whose hand is glowing a scarlet color. It seems more red than orange. The pink haired girl looks as if she is trying to stop Xanxus from killing someone; the dark-skinned boss asserts his dominance and annoyance. Telling the twig, "SHUT UP," he hits the girl with his glowing hand. I let out a small laugh—dumb Barbie. Writhing and twitching on the ground, the Cervello lets out soft moans in her agony.

Xanxus mutters, "I'm not angry, you know. Rather, I'm becoming quite excited."

Tsuna looks scared out of his mind, but I keep thinking that the smirk on Xanxus' face looks… really cute. It's like a child's. Like the one Lambo makes when he is about to scare I-pin, or when he watches a TV show with lots of car chases and cool lines being said (so he can repeat them later). Oh my god… this is bad. I think I like this cousin who continually tries to rape me…

I must have a screw loose.

The other Varia members, as well as the Nami guys all get some crazy expression from Xanxus' smile. Levi makes a comment about it being 8 years since he's seen Xanxus smile. Wow. That's a long time to not smile. Xanxus then starts talking about how Tsuna and Nono are the same and then starts laughing about something. I didn't get what he was laughing about, but the smile he wore this time was way cuter than the last. I look around, kind of glad no one can tell what I'm thinking about—except for Reborn. He's giving me a glance with those beady eyes of his. Fuck.

"Hey, you women. Continue."

"Yes. Then we will announce the result of the match. Levi A Than wins because of Mr. Sawada's interruption in the Guardian Battle. The Ring of Thunder and the Ring of Sky will be given to the Varia."

The boys try to use teenage logic to fight against a rule that they were told twice during the fight. Idiots. The only living Cervello here takes Tsuna's and Lambo's rings, super jumping over to Xanxus to give him the sky ring first. He looks very pleased.

"It's only natural that the ring is here. Who else other than me can be the boss of the Vongola? The rest of the rings don't matter. Right now, with the Vongola's name behind me, I can order you all to be killed at any time."

Tsuna yells, "That can't be!"

"But to simply kill you, the_ Chosen One_ by that Old Fart, would be too boring. There'll be plenty of time to kill you later, after letting you taste real despair in this scramble for the rings—**just like that Old Fart**."

I whisper, "_Nonno*_?"

Uncle immediately yells, "Xanxus! You bastard! What did you do to the Ninth?"

"Bhah! Isn't investigation your field of expertise, External Advisor?"

Holy shit. Something is up.

"Y-you bastard! Don't tell me—!"

Reborn chides, "Calm down Iemistu. There's no evidence."

Uncles counters him; "You too. Holster your gun."

Around the boys is an aura of confusion as Xanxus vows to give the 'morons' another chance. They have to get the majority of the rings in the rest of the battles for Xanxus to concede defeat to Tsuna, but if Tsuna loses then he will lose everything he holds dear. I wonder how Tsuna would take that? Could he handle the weight of that loss? Seeing the soft heart he holds inside him tonight… I don't think he could. The Cervello then tell everyone that the battle for the Storm Ring is tomorrow. I know Gokudera is the Storm for team Nami, but whose is it on the Varia side?

I hear Xanxus mutter, "Bel is tomorrow… Not bad…"

Eww, the Crazy Prince and Asshole Gorilla? Not interested. I don't think I want to even go. Who am I kidding—I so want to see them both be hurt badly or killed. I'm in.

Levi and Xanxus have a small chat before Xanxus leaves, and I then hear Reborn and Uncle talking about Nono. I eavesdrop while watching Tsuna run over to Lambo:

"Iemitsu, you fly to Italy. I'm worried about the Ninth."

"…Sorry Reborn. I'll entrust Tsuna and the others to you."

"Don't worry about them. I know them better than you."

Uncle then got a really serious tone, "And those two I told you about from yesterday… I ran into one today. A short girl, Tsuna's height, with brown hair and tan skin. I've never seen her on any of the affiliation lists. She somehow found me and knows about us. She said that she's only interested."

Reborn mutters, "All of us?"

"Tsuna and the others, Cedef, You, the Ninth, and any notable people in the Vongola probably."

"This is bad. I'll take care of it."

I really wonder who the fuck this girl is that Uncle mentioned. Memory rings of those two girls I met the other day, but snort to the stupid assumption. Not everyone cool is in the mafia.

In one direction I see the boys and Reborn leaving, and in another I see Uncle and Basil. I look at my phone, still deciding whether or not I want to ask Uncle is he's heard from Nau at all. What the crazy thing is, this fight and resolution that felt like an eternity only lasted fifteen minutes.

What a fucking night.

* * *

><p>*DeLorean – car in all of the "Back to the Future" movies<p>

*Scotty – the teleporting dude from star trek. Catch phrase from Captain Kirk: "Beam me up, Scotty."

*The Peninsula Tokyo – a super luxury hotel in Tokyo. I prefer to use actual locations when writing. Helps with the conceptualizing process for me.

*Nonno – is Italian for "Grandpa." I really liked how close it is to the word _Nono_, which means "Ninth." So just as someone could easily catch her, they could also assume she messed up and called him that on accident… But no one is really paying attention to her at the moment, so it doesn't matter. Hopefully you can figure why I had her say _Nonno_ instead.

+ Ah. Another thing to mention; I did do all that research about the various electrical stuff… so it can be taken as a lesson for the day. I'm just too lazy, as well as eager to release this chapter, to put all my sources for this info. +

And man... so excited to write next chapter... there's more than one fight.  
>mwahahahaha! bye~<p> 


	24. Storming on the Discipline

**Ombra Kokko~, Dombra Kokko~  
>Begone~, Begone~ <strong>(Help me!)

^Omg Fran. (If you don't read the KHR manga... you need to)

Okey Dokey Kids. So this is the new chapter. I need to explain some stuff first.

**This is a side series to a large project**. If you look at my profile, you will see that this story and two others are side stories as well. So point blank: **Besides Dee and Mimi, I have two more OC's showing up** (one in this chapter)

**BUT!**

the OC showing up in this chapter is only going to _show up maybe... 3 more times_ in Mizuno's story. He has his own life yo lol. The other one (Wren) _will only show up like twice_ too. If you've read her story, that might be a big hint to some of Mizuno's story. But Dee and Mimi are gonna be kind of regular characters, one more than the other. **Sorry if you don't like a lot of OC's. I'm writing this in a fashion that won't twist this story almost at all (in my opinion).** I put a lot of time making sure it wouldn't. Just read and see.

Cool. That's done.

The other thing: the OC today uses slang native to where he's from. I'm honestly not going to put too much into his character in Mizuno's story since he really isn't around, like ever lol. You'll see why. But with his slang, I'll explain it at the end of the chapter. There are also I few times I write some words in italics, he's saying that in English. And yeah. If you want to know more about him, read his story lol.

UPDATE 8/6/11  
>Yeah... I re-read over the Kusakabe fight I had put in here... and didn't like it all anymore. So I took it out. I'll let you guys know next chapter too.<p>

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: I know it's in the 6,000+ range (did some edits so I can't give a definite number)

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership of Orabella ManicciTeru Mizuno, Dee, and Evander Nash.  
>The OC Mimi belongs to Ausumist<p>

No beta this chapter. sad face.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**_Deezy_**

* * *

><p>What a gloomy day.<p>

Really.

Laying on the roof in my usual spot over the door and watching the endless clouds fills me up with nothing but grim thoughts. Then again, right now is only the calm before another storm. I sigh, finding my mission to hit absolute zero coming out to a complete failure. Jumbled thoughts like these won't leave so easily.

I turn to my side and look at the cityscape while my eyes slightly gloss to the picture of Nana in my head. Ugh.

_I walked inside the house without even the slightest of sounds. After talking with Uncle about Nau (and finding out that he hadn't heard from that jerk either), I wasn't in the mood to be out any longer. Shoes off and slippers ignored, I tip toe over to the kitchen for a snack until I notice small sniffles echoing out. Tsuna maybe? I peek inside._

"_Oh my goodness… I hope Lambo will be okay. Papa, what are you two keeping from me?"_

_I hide myself again._

_It was Nana, cleaning the house to try and calm herself down. I guess the boys gave Nana the responsibility of nursing Lambo. What fucking assholes. Though I wasn't looking at her anymore, watching her body tremble in sorrow for Lambo made me want to cry myself. The way she was hunched over the counter was something you'd see in the movies. Not to mention her brown eyes, the color of lacquered cedar wood, looked so faded from her puffed and flushed face. Even the way she barely grit her teeth while her hand clenched onto the sponge like it was her only saving grace. I could feel the burn starting to spread on my face too._

_She didn't deserve this._

_Part of me felt compelled to attempt hugging her like Tsuna, but another part of me knew better. She needed to come to grips on her own. Me waltzing in would only make her want to put a mask on. I know as much as anyone else that a mask doesn't fix the pain, it only hides a slowly growing sorrow. While leaning against the wall in seclusion, I clasped my hands together in a prayer fashion and began to rub my thumbs against one another for a moment. The sniffles continued, and sometimes they turned into soft whimpers and wails. I stayed maybe two or three minutes, when I felt it was safe time to slink up the stairs._

"Fuck this sucks."

I throw my arm over my eyes and try to sleep some more. The way last night ended, and the way my usual morning routine went, it can be said that I'm just in a lousy mood now. How do I have the physical strength to tumble and to use parkour, but not to punch or super jump? That doesn't even make sense.

Who am I kidding? Plenty of things aren't making sense these days. Training, memories, Nau, the ring battles, and Xanxus… Ugh, Xanxus. I still can't believe that happened yesterday. That guy treats me like some girl he just wants to fuck. Does he not get how wrong that is? I'm his fucking cousin for Christ's sake! But is it really only him causing all of this? Maybe I'm to blame too?

I still need to get a new bra.

"To hell with it all!"

I sigh again and hear the roof's door knob start jiggling. Normally my brain would be on red alert, but I'm not too fazed. It's not like Hibari's here to beat me up.

The door swings open and a few steps tap onto the breezy roof. I close my eyes and try going back into that absolute zero mode. Weirdly enough, I'm distracted by a deep groan and then a deeper voice whining, "Suya, where the fuck are you. I'm not doing all the _DC _duties by myself."

There is silence for a second, a few more steps, and then the voice speaks again, "Che. Fucking bludger*."

I stayed quiet. Not only did I barely understand some of his Japanese because of some accent he has, but he's uses weird lingo too. I'm just going to try and stay unnoticed.

"Sorry to dob* you in like this, but you're as obvious as dog's balls."

Tat, tat.

I open my eyes. "Who are you?"

The guy gives me a crooked smirk, "Evander Nash. You?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"The wind blew, and I could smell your perfume. Freesia and honeysuckle..." He leans in and sniffs me, "citrus too." Holy shit. How did he know that?

Looking away from him, I then notice a particular red band pinned to his sleeve. Shit, this guy is a prefect. Seeing as the my spot has become a popular hang out, I obviously need to find a new nap location. I jump down and begin to leave.

"Hey, hold on. I never got your name."

His feet hit the ground too, and I decide to just slink away and hide. Opening the door is loud and he will catch me. I bet this guy wants to take me to Kusakabe so I can get punished. You can bet your ass I won't let that happen if I can. I reach in the secret pocket to my back pack that runs along my back. Where's my club?

I grip my club harder to the guy's steps as they get closer to me. He's only a meter away. Perfect. I whip around the corner and swing my club at this guy as hard as I can. Tall, tan, now batting my hand with a simple smack, and taking a step back. "Whoa shit." My knuckles cuff the doorway. I swiftly swing again, aiming for his ribs, but he steps back and pushes my hand hard in the direction it was swinging.

"Fuck!" I'm spinning off balance.

I'm stopped.

I look up to see the guy I was just attacking now holding me in his arm with a tight grip and staring at me weirdly, "What the fuck is your deal?"

"Why are you holding me? And who the hell are you?"

He smiles, "You already asked that question. I'm the _DC_'s secretary. You're a girl, and were falling." He shakes his head, "I can't let that happen."

What the hell? _DC_? I stare at this guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes that remind me of someone. Takeshi's height with muscles—this guy doesn't look like he's supposed to be in middle school either. And the bastard is obviously looking down on me.

"Are you looking down on me?"

The disheveled secretary makes that guilty smile Nau makes, "What? No—never. I was looking down your shirt a little…"

"Ah! You pervert!" I swing my club.

He grabs it with his free hand, "Shit! You're about as mean as cat piss."

I try and wriggle myself away from him, but he tightens his arm around me as he inspects my knuckles that I now realize are bleeding. Looking at him more, he is actually really good looking. His eyes wander all over my body before muttering, "You should go see Shamal. Your knuckles look kind of bad. Sorry about that."

"Just let me go before you molest me or something."

He stands me up and lets me go with a crooked smirk, "Hey, look at yourself. All covered in scars? And not mention you just tried to beat me." He shakes his head with his hands up, "Violent girls aren't sexy at all."

I aim for a slap this time, but this guy has quick reactions.

"Hey. I'm a lover, not a fighter. But I can go get some of the _DC_ Prefect grunts up here to fight you. And I'll even watch you beat them up."

So _DC_ must mean the disciplinary committee if he's using it when talking about the prefects. "You're in the Disciplinary committee, and you don't 'bite' people?"

"Only boss bites, I just do paperwork and shit." He yawns and his hand slides under his shirt, "I'm out of here. You should leave before anyone else finds you."

I can only stare at this weird guy with ruffled, dirty blonde hair as he casually leaves the roof while scratching his stomach, revealing more of his tan skin. It was very nice view, but I don't do perverts. So I walk back to the sidewall to grab my backpack and crossbow when I hear the guy speak again:

"Tell Hayato I said hey." The door clicked shut.

Hayato? He knows Gokudera?

* * *

><p>Strolling through the school hallways to see Shamal, I watch the other students wander around listlessly.<p>

As much as I don't really care for the life I lead anymore sometimes, I can't help but feel thankful that the veil has been lifted. It's weird knowing that I used to live so carefree like these ignorant students do. 'School friends and drama, superficial problems and concerns'—how was I so stupid?

I guess the butterfly has to see a rip in the netting before it can realize it's being trapped.

In front of the shady office of Shamal, I take a last deep breath before walking in. "Let's hope I don't feel that need to fight with him too."

[Shuck.] Shamal looks over, "Oh, if it isn't Mizuno-chan~!"

Oh god, he's already drinking, or just drunk from yesterday. "Hey."

Right through the door, the first thing I see is a small table set up with a boy named Gokudera slouched over it. He looks deep in thought as he is scribbling on the plain sheet furiously. "Geh!" he scratches his head, crumples the paper, and throws it in the box in front of him. I walk over to the chair Shamal is usually sitting in and scoot it over to the bed the Hentai Doctor is laying in.

"Can I do something for you?"

I hold my hand out, "I scraped my knuckles."

Shamal gently grabs my hand, inspecting it and then averting his eyes to my face. He touches my bottom lip.

"Ow!" I smack his hand.

"What did you do this morning."

"Got in a fight with a perverted guy like Takeshi's height." I look over to Gokudera, "He told me to tell you hey."

Gokudera flinched, "Fucking Evander!" He shakes his head and keeps scribbling.

I tilt my head, "Huh?"

Shamal chuckles while he stands himself up. "You met Hayato's cousin. Good guy, that Evander Nash." Shamal keeps his smirk while grabbing antiseptic, cotton balls, and bandaging out of his closet.

I roll my eyes and counter with, "Yeah, if you think staring down a girl's shirt while forcing her to stay in your arms constitutes being a good guy."

Gokudera flinches again.

Shamal chuckles, "Hmph, he beat me."

I glare at him.

"Oh~ what sexy look Mizuno-chan~."

Gokudera yells in frustration, "Both of you shut the hell up!"

Shamal sits himself down in front of me and grabs my hand once again, now rubbing the antiseptic on it. I flinch to the sting. The doc eyes me calmly and starts rubbing again, only with a lighter touch that made it not hurt so bad. I have to say that this the only time in my life that I've ever found Shamal to be a good guy—good to women anyways. Kinda of.

I look over to Gokudera and watch him scribble on the paper some more while Shamal wraps the bandaging around my knuckles.

I mutter to the Gokudera, "Hey."

He looks over to me.

"Good luck against the fox."

"Fox?"

"Yeah, Bel. That guy's sneaky; almost killed me a few months ago." Why did I just tell him that?

The green-eyed guy cocks a brow.

"Whoa, you and that guy really do have like the same colored eyes."

I lean closer to him and he looks away with blushed cheeks. Weird.

Shamal softly tugs my face towards him and zooms in on my lip, doctoring it up too. Being closer to him than usual, I notice how nice he smells. "Gucci?" He looks in my eyes and cracks a smirk. "Smells good." He finishes my lip, then gets back up to put everything away and throws away the cotton balls. I stand myself up and put the chair back while muttering, "Thanks."

He looks at me with interesting expression, "Keep fighting, and you'll lose those soft hands like your mother had."

I can see Gokudera's attention toggling in the corner of my eye.

"I know."

I give them both waves and walk out of the office, noticing my hair roots in the tempered glass. Yep, time to fix those; time to get a haircut too.

* * *

><p>Seeing that I'm actually in a way better mood than I was earlier, I left school and head over to that hair shop before wandering home. Just a quick trip for some more hair dye. I might as well do it today since I don't have anything better to do really.<p>

Now I'm staring at the front door of Tsuna's house, wondering if I will see anything like last night. The knob turns.

"Whoa."

"Oh, Teru. You're home from school?"

"Yeah. I got all my stuff done and came home." I look around, "Are you going to see Lambo?"

Her face becomes pained; "Yeah. His condition has stabilized, but the doctor's aren't sure when he will gain consciousness."

"Ah." I pursed my lips.

"Do you know what happened Teru?"

I cross my arms and sigh; "I had walked away to take a phone call when it had happened I guess. When I came back, Lambo was already in bad condition; the boys didn't tell me either."

She nodded her head solemnly for a moment, and then smiled at me.

"Tell him a said hey."

"I will."

I walk inside the house feeling grim once again. Bleh. I hate lying to her, but I know Tsuna and Uncle both don't want her knowing about the Vongola. It's probably better that way.

My feet drag up the wooden stairs and into the small bathroom to fix my hair before that match I plan on going to, even if Reborn said I couldn't go. I grab a dark towel and my stuff I have hidden under the sink, throwing them in the basin. That little asshole, he's always trying to keep me out of the cool shit going on.

I sneeze.

* * *

><p>The hair's fixed, and the time is 10:30pm. I smirk. Just a few more minutes until I take off.<p>

I look at myself in the mirror once more before leaving. Black leggings and gladiator sandals with a loose white v-neck shirt and pink cardigan is the outfit for the evening. I couldn't even understand why I was dressing so cute, but it felt right. Seeing that five minutes have passed since I last checked the time, I throw my hair in a quick ponytail before grabbing my bag. Time to go.

Out the window and landing softly on the ground, I race down the same route I used for the sun battle. I have myself ready to attack anyone that pops out, but find no one. Talk about strange. This place has been crawling with black tie Mafiosos all week—tonight is mysteriously quiet.

A dash over the fence, and I find myself on the sports field again. The walk through the field is eerie and cold despite seeing the lights in the school on. It seems they're only fighting in that one section of the school. Lights are only gleaming on the side by the sports field. I shiver; the temperature is way lower tonight than yesterday night. I should've worn something thicker.

Against the building, I can't hear anything, but look to the section of the school parallel to the lit side and see two tiny figures on the roof. Uncle maybe? I thought he left for Italy? Maybe he ended up not having to go. I'll go up there.

Part of me wanted to test myself and just climb up there, but the idea of laziness won (since the match doesn't start for another fifteen minutes). So I saunter over to an entrance and easily swing the doors open. Gotta love unlocked doors.

I race up the stairs and to the roof as fast as I could, seeing I only had five minutes now. Out on the roof feels way colder than it did earlier today, and all evidence of my scramble is gone. I chuckle. The disciplinary prefects are thorough; discipline mustn't ever be compromised here. Not while 'boss' is away.

Looking out to the entrance of the school, there is someone running towards the school in the distance. I wonder who it is? As much as I want to wait and find out, there are only three minutes until the show starts, and I still have a good 30 meters of walking to do.

One man is of no concern to me.

My feet tat against the ground like Kusakabe's did as I head to the two shadows figures in the distance. I'm still not sure if it's Uncle and Basil since they're sitting on the ground, but still race towards them with the time crunch I'm under. It doesn't take me long to lose 15 meters of distance, but it takes that much for me to realize that these two people aren't Uncle and Basil.

I see a gun glint and stop spot me in my tracks.

"I'll shoot if you even attempt to attack motherfucker." That voice sounds familiar.

"Umm… I wasn't planning on it." I'm not about to try and beat someone holding a gun.

There's a moment of silence.

"Hn, I remember you. The chick from town; apple girl with green hair."

I then realize who it is as the gun is withdrawn from my direction… wait… what's her name? I start pacing forward slowly.

"Uh. I forgot your guys' names."

One snorts in laughter and the other says nonchalantly, "It happens."

The two grow silent and I creep forward, not really sure of how to take their presence here. Thinking about what I heard Uncle say last night, one these two have to be the person he and Reborn are talking about. My guess is the older one. I wonder why they are even here. Are they Mafia?

Now in front of the shorter one, she points to the ground next to her and nods her head. I just go along with it and sit; they have a pretty good location. I look forward to kind of see the Nami boys on one side and the Varia on the other. Though the location is good, I can only see inside the classrooms well, but there are small squares where the hallway is viewable too. From what I can see, there are five boys on the Nami side, but they seem to all be fidgeting around, like something is stopping them from starting the fight. Hmm, no Xanxus either.

The one I remember to be the taller one speaks, "So what brings you out here?"

I look towards the shadow, "I wasn't invited."

"To what?"

I point to the building, "This fight."

"How so?"

I am pretty stumped as to what the hell she's asking with that question while the one sitting next to me is letting a calm laugh roll out of her while saying, "It happens."

Now I'm just lost, "Uhh what?"

The one that was laughing speaks again, "Hey shut the fuck up guys, something just blew up."

I look back over to the classrooms to see one person now walking up to the boys. "Gokudera?" I try to stare harder as I see the taller one grab a pair of binoculars and the other grab a laptop, "Hmm, see if I can't get MSG to help me connect to their system." I just stare into the building as the girl opens it and starts typing away.

Little blips coming from this girl next to me are starting to annoy me. I hear the girl make that "Pshh" sound and type more until her screen blackened with 6 different squares that are showing six different views, and the Cervello became audible. She then somehow brought up only two of the screens.

"Did you seriously just hack into the school?"

"Uh, no. That would require intelligence I don't have. I just got a friend to."

"Whoa." I scoot closer to her to see the screen.

All three of us listen, as the Cervello say the battlefield is the entire third floor of the school building. It not only included the classrooms that were around them, but it also included the side of the building that all three of us sat at. The video keeps streaming, and we watch as the Cervello explain how the "hurricane turbines" they installed in each room would add some spice and difficulty to the fight. Interesting I guess. I thought letting them have a simple fight would be just fine.

The two girls take a second to check to see if they should move after we hear that they will start blowing the floor up after fifteen minutes, one room per fifteen seconds. I was ready to find a new spot after hearing that myself, but stay after the two decide that the structure will probably hold despite the blasts. I still wasn't sure, but figured that one of them had to know something about building structures before making such a decision.

Well, I hope.

There was a crashing sound after the barbies explained everything. I then see the one who was sitting next to me snort at the screen and say something in English. I look myself and catch Dr. Shamal behind the Cervello women with each hand on a boob of each girl. I laughed as he is knocked back into the wall by both of them. My laughs were actually directed at the Cervello being fondled.

That baby, Marmon, then starts talking about Shamal and how the Varia tried recruiting them two generations ago. Wow, the pervert is actually that good of an assassin? It is now that Shamal mentions that he is on the Nami side. It seems to throw Squalo and Marmon off.

I let out a sigh of impatience as the boys finally do their group circle thing and send Gokudera to the fight of his life.

"Hah, cute." I look over to the short girl. "Oh to be young and ridiculous. Such is the life of young boys."

I tilt my head, feeling my wtf expression growing. She says weird shit.

Then I hear the other one say, "Whoa, I wouldn't let my opponent touch me," after Bel put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder and muttered something.

I chime in, "Me neither."

And the computer holder mutters, "Retard."

I chuckle.

The match finally starts and Gokudera immediately throws a bomb while the girl with the computer switches her screen to only hold one frame. Smoke comes and passes, and Gokudera is surrounded by a levitating halo of knives pointed towards them. He barely avoids them. The silver-haired boy then throws a shit load of bombs at once—the prince doesn't move. Bel stays completely calm and watches the bombs fly out the window. Shit, those turbines.

"Damn, that was a sly step back that crowned kid took."

I look at the computer girl and realize that I didn't even notice him do it either. How did she fucking catch it? I start trying to pay better attention.

The turbines blow over Gokudera; he drops to the floor, missing Bel launch two knives at him. He jumps away towards a classroom window to dodge, but gets sliced on one leg before breaking through the window. He lands in the classroom on his back. Damn, this doesn't look good. Especially after Bel walks in the room and throws a knife that oh so suavely slices the gorilla's cheek. "Ah shit Gokudera."

The shorter one glances at me for a moment and apathetically mutters, "I think this one might die. I don't blame him… those knives are weird… I can't even see his trick."

Trick? Yeah, there has to be some kind of trick to it. But I imagine trying to figure it out as the prince launches wave after wave of knives has to be something fun. Right up his alley. The girl switches it to two screens after Gokudera blows up the door by his old location and runs off somewhere that the girl next to me is trying to get a view on with her computer. "Fucker."

I look forward and see Gokudera in the science lab across from me. Me… Dee. That's her name!

"Dee."

She looks over to me, nods, and looks back at her screen. I look ahead again to see Gokudera get stabbed more. Through the window, the gorilla looks around and quickly starts taking his jacket off. I mutter, "What the hell are you doing?"

Bel said a weird comment that threw me off, "The raging waves' bite comes from the cactus' with a thousand needles."

That definitely means something.

The bowl-cut cryptic then says "bye, bye~" and tosses a massive attack of knives towards Gokudera. But I guess the gorilla figured something out and left his jacket on one of those human anatomy models as he runs off. The knives stab the model and make it fly through the window. "Ah…" The short one is flashing a bright grin as Gokudera walks out to the hallway and somehow picks up the dummy and tells the prince that he knows about the wires.

"Damn. Wires. Now I feel stupid." I shake my head.

The two storms talk for a moment and Gokudera throws more bombs at him, only these bombs shot to Bel like bottle rockets. The hurricane turbines couldn't even deter the trajectory. The prince didn't even try to run. Boom! The sound of the blast seemed as if it blew Dee's laptop speakers, but she only shrugged her shoulders and kept watching as the smoke began to lift.

The prince stood there—grinning to the sight of his own blood.

"Damn, that's some good bloodlust that kid has." Dee said this with another grin on her face. I look back to the computer and we watch the bloody mess of a storm began to yell in glee about his blood of the royal clan. Yeah, talk about a teenager with some serious issues.

Gokudera throws another round of bombs that the prince runs into a full speed. The blasts barely miss him and the bloody prince throws more knives that miss him but somehow leave cuts. I'm thinking he's using those wires again. Either way, Gokudera is looking panic stricken and the prince is looking happy.

Too happy.

He's so happy that he does a Spartan jump to try and stab the stalled gorilla. My teeth clench to the last minute decision Gokudera made to toss a bomb in between them to deflect the attack. It was smart, but it looked like it really hurt. I might do it too if it meant my survival, but I dunno really. Well, I would. I've done plenty for the sake of surviving.

And that damn prince—he's there with his arms raised to the sky and basking in his own blood while Gokudera tries to regroup himself. Too bad the prince sees him before he gets away, snapping another two knives at him to slice him.

"The hurricane turbines' self destruction will occur in six minutes."

Dee quickly toggles the screens and finds the idiot gorilla in the library. I scoff at him, "Stupid ass. The Library only has one entrance."

She explains, "He wants to finish it, yo."

Hmm, that's probably it.

Inside the Library, the two scramble about like cockroaches under light. Bel is recklessly throwing around knives and Gokudera is really just running away. For trying to finish this fight, he isn't doing a good job. "Yep, that bomb kid is as dead as a fucking doornail." I think Dee is right.

Gokudera starts running through the main hallway of the Library, but suddenly stops. "Yep. Done."

I look at Dee's unimpressed expression, "Huh?"

"That prince was throwing his wires. Kid can't move."

I look at the snickering prince on the computer screen, "Shi shi shi shi, checkmate."

Even though it looks Gokudera has found his ending, he looks unperturbed. With a confident glare on his face, a sizzling sound whispers out of the computer and brings the trails of gunpowder he slyly laid to light. Wow, he actually had a plan—I'm impressed.

It wasn't even a second and the bookshelves all blast over, leaving Gokudera to mention how slacked wires are useless. Bel starts showing signs of worry under that stupid bowl cut. Gokudera makes his final attack of bomb that are led straight to the prince by his own royal weaponry.

"Hah, how convenient that the bomb kid put fucking hooks on his bombs… I can't see myself saying 'hey I'm gonna put some fucking hooks on my bombs cause I know that will be some handy shit in the future'."

As ridiculous as the statement seemed, it made complete sense. Gokudera is a strange one.

The Cervello find it a good time to mention that Gokudera still has three minutes to get the ring as we all finally see the mangled prince on the ground. Gokudera stumbles. Damn that's right… he's probably lost a lot of blood. Though I had really just ignored all the comments that the Nami boys were making the whole time, since it was really just Tsuna wailing and moaning every ten seconds about something else. I heard Shamal say something pretty nice, "Come on and get it over with and we'll drink a toast. I'll even call up Bianchi-chan."

And then I heard that other pervert, "Yeah, get this blue* over with Hayato. I've got Tanaka-san and Misako-chan waiting for me at my apartment, bastard."

"Geh! The secretary perv!"

Dee points to the screen, "The one in the labcoat?"

"No! The tan one!"

"Ahh. He's a new face."

The taller one speaks, "Hey I'm trying to watch this."

We silence.

A new face? What's that supposed to mean? I decide to put the thought on hold while I watch Gokudera take the ring from Bel. The kid grabs Gokudera and starts attacking him in frenzy. It made me jump. The two are on the ground beating on each other like wild dogs until—

BOOM!

I yell, "Shit!" while Dee says, "Ho~ fuck."

The room under us blew first.

I'm trying to gain my balance and calm from the freaky situation. Definitely a first. I then look over to Dee smacking her cheeks and grabbing her computer to check the fight. I can't help but find it weird that she doesn't look too freaked out, but she's probably just a good liar.

BOOM!

Next room.

That one wasn't near as scary, and the shake wasn't as bad either. Dee steadies her laptop quickly and starts shuffling around her bag. She pulls out a can of something, pops the tab, and foams starts going all over the floor of the roof. "Damn the luck." I look back to the screen while she takes a drink of whatever she has; the two are still fighting.

The roof keeps shaking to every blast and the two rage on. Shamal and everyone else start yelling at Gokudera to come back. The persistent gorilla say no. Tsuna finally gets all flustered and tells him to come back in a cute way. The library blows up.

"Shit."

A few moments later, Gokudera totters out of the smoke and falls to the ground. The Nami boys all rush over to him and the Cervello declare Bel to be the winner. They also mention the rain guardians will be fighting tomorrow.

"Hmm…. Tomorrow will be a good night." Dee shuts the laptop. "Later Mizuno."

She remembered my name? Now I feel like an ass. Just pulled a Tsuna, ha ha ha.

Kidding.

I wanted to see more, but decide that I probably need to be leaving too. It's cold, a long walk, and I wasn't even invited. Hmm, will Dee and… the other girl be at the Rain battle? I turn to ask—

"Whoa. Where the fuck did they go?"

* * *

><p>The cold night is really starting to grip on me as I creep out of the school unnoticed. Even though I have a safe route through the sports field, I'm choosing the faster route: front gates. There's only five meters between the outside world and me when a familiar face appears.<p>

"Dino?"

"Oh hey Mizuno." He shoves his hands in his pockets, "You look nice."

I'm flattered that he noticed my outfit, but my concern is getting home. This is put aside while I take notice of the slight lurch in his step. Wow, now that I really look, he has a lot of bumps and bruises all over too. Of course and as always, Dino keeps that charmer façade going and smiles at me warmly. So I decide to keep it the conversation light too:

I smile, "Thanks. You do too." I chuckle a little.

He grins and scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, training with Hibari. But you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have homework from Reborn to finish."

He laughs, "Good luck." He looked lost in a memory for a moment. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Uhh, I imagine so."

"Good. Then I'll see you."

I wave and start running again, "Bye."

Taking the main route, I got home in five minutes. Just like last night, I made no sound and raced into my room. Five minutes later I heard Tsuna and Reborn come home. Reborn might come in to check on me, but he will only find a pajama clad Mizuno at her desk with supplemental homework. He will never know that I went to the scramble. There is no evidence to link me there. I smirked at my cleverness.

"So you went to the scramble?" Reborn is sitting on my bed.

"Nope."

"Dino said otherwise."

(Oh that blabber-mouthed bastard!)

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Where did you watch?"

"On the roof next to some girls. One had the show streaming on her computer."

I saw that sparkle in his eye.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

><p>*Shonky - dubiousunderhanded

*Pop Rocks - an american candy that makes fizzing/cracking sounds when they come into contact with liquid. not sure if you can find them in other countries, so I thought I would explain them.

*Legolas - the elf dude from "The Lord of the Rings" who used a bow and arrows.

*Knocking (on) - to criticize or bully

*Dill - idiot

*Blue - a fight (like, having a blue with the wife)

* Evander uses bastard as a term of endearment btw

=Yeah, and I know Mizuno had a a lot of time with Dee, like explaining what she was doing. But Mizuno is pretty curious of these two at this point, and you also can't help but notice what the person is doing next to you (it's a natural thing to do)

=And I don't know if you could tell, but I made Mizuno contradict herself a lot in this chapter. Trying to reinforce her age a little more and her 'genius' lol.

I'm out kids.


	25. Extra: The Mind Needs Time

**Yo!  
><strong>what's up

this is just something I wrote while doing some conceptualizing for another story lol.  
>I have her in mind lol.<p>

thought I would share.  
>you might catch a hint.<p>

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p><span>The Mind Needs Time:<span>

Orabella Manicci  
>Who the fuck is she?<br>Expletive Deleted.  
>[You no longer exist]<br>Bye~

"What's the secret Orabella~?"  
>the butter knife grazes the spot more<br>"Gyahahaha!"  
>The X still stings.<p>

Mizuno, Teru  
>Who the fuck is she?<br>Reborn's Command.  
>[You will stay in the Sawada Residence]<br>Bye~

"There's a lot of secrets in the Vongola—you deserve to know some of them"  
>His bright eyes like Amato's<br>"I was just following orders."  
>The ocarina still hides.<p>

The memories will enkindle  
>Time is of the essence<p>

The scorn will predispose  
>Time is of the essence<p> 


	26. Rain of Four Loko and Blood

**Oh I Wish I Was an Oscar Meyer Weiner  
><strong>cause that is what I'd truly like to be!

yes. good stuff.

New chapter. On a roll. And you know what I just realized yesterday? This story has about 15 more chapters, tops. I know, crazy. I have half of her future arc abstracted, and we all know how quick the Shimon arc is. Ahh! It's so crazy!

I'm excited.

OH YES! VERY IMPORTANT!  
>So if you haven't looked at last chapter at all since you last read it, you are unaware most likely. I few days after I posted the last chapter, I took out the beginning fight scene cause I didn't really like it at all after reading it over. And yeah, I just made it a longer meeting between her and Evander Nash. Lol, he's vaguely mentioned in this chapter too... love it.<p>

**Now for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 7,892

[I do not own any KHR characters] I claim all rights to Orabella Manicci/Teru Mizuno

Please give thank you's to Ausumist for being my beta on this. She is spectacular.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**Enjoy kids. _Dee_**

* * *

><p><em>The sounds of gut-wrenching screams echo around the room. Air is being sucked in and blown out through my teeth, spittle spraying sporadically. Just watching this guy dig the x in my collarbone reminds me of how much it hurt. What did I do to deserve this? Why did they have to torture me? I don't know this secret they keep asking.<em>

_A mask conceals and muffles the deranged laughs of the guy kneeling on my arms. My nails dug away the lingering burn of the salt he threw in the cut; "UUAAGH!"_

_His hands pressed it in deeper; my body wriggled more. The mask shows no response, no emotion._

"_Tell me." The knife glints in the moonlight._

_I can hear Dad yelling, "STOP! SHE DOESN'T KNOW!"_

_I could hear him shuffling while my screams ring to the sting of his knife again._

"_Tell me—or I'll cut something lower."_

_My gaze slides away. "I-I don't know."_

_His chuckles flare as he wiggles his body lower. Too scared to move. The man lets the point of his knife trail down my torso as I can feel his grimy fingers trail up my thigh. My uniform skirt is flipped up. My leg twitches to his grip. I can hear dad scream again, "STOP! I BEG YOU!" My quivering lips or whimpers won't stop._

"_P-p-please…"_

* * *

><p>[BOM BUM BUM, BU BUM BU BOM BU BUM] (iPhone "xylophone" ringtone)<p>

I spring up and grab myself. "AHH!"

Tears are welling in my eyes while the phone still rings. I grab my face, breathing erratic. "Oh god. Why did I have to dream that?" The phone is still ringing. I look over to the buzzing block and see that cheeky smile and thumbs up from Dino on the screen; he took it on the roof a few days ago. It's cute, and it usually makes smile, but it doesn't make me want to answer the phone right now. Dad's dead body won't leave my head. I can't close my eyes.

The phone keeps buzzing. My hands are shaking.

I answer. "H-hello."

"Mizuno? You okay?" I can already see the expression he's making.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just woke up."

"Oh. Your voice sounds shaky…"

Damn. I can't lie for shit. "It happens." My hand rubs against my forehead while I continue with, "What's up."

I can hear his smile again as he says, "Nothing much, just wanted you to come meet me at the hospital I'm renting since I know you've probably already left school."

Oh shit. "Wait. What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

I smack my face, "Ah shit! I overslept!"

"Haha, then I'll pick you over up at Tsuna's. Be ready in 20 minutes."

"Kay'. See you then."

I throw my comforter off myself and wander to my closet after a few stretches. What a crappy way to start the day. I shake my head to rid of the memories. Hands now sifting through the colors in my closet, the square cut lines in the wall appear in the corner of my eye. All of my past still hides in there. My back crawls. "I can't start this… the baggage will have to wait." My outfit flies on the bed and the closet doors shut. Reminiscing on old memories will have to wait.

I give myself a quick check in the mirror before I go: white vans, light gray sweatpants, white racer back tank, and black quarter-sleeved track jacket. Though I am going to hang out with Dino, I have to go running and tumbling afterwards, so I'm not aiming for awesome. Plus, Dino is just a friend—what reason do I have to impress?

My phone buzzes on the bed, tri-tone sound bleeping afterwards. "Probably Dino texting me. Time to go." I throw my hair up in a ponytail and grab my backpack before escaping my memory vault. Its door lightly clicks away the memories.

And of course, I walk out the front door to see that retarded friend of mine leaning against the car like Fonzie*. Holy crap, there's the thumbs up too. I stop halfway to the car and laugh hysterically, remembering all the times I used to watch 'Happy Days' with Nono.

"What?"

"Dino… oh god." I can't stop laughing.

"Ey'. What's so funny?"

I cock a brow, "Ey?" I cover my face, "I swear. Next people are going to be talking about how you jumped the shark."

Dino tilts his head. "Uh… I've eaten shark."

I stop, "Yeah. You killed the funny in that one. Let's go."

He made a cute frown and opened the door.

Driving around town with Romario, Dino made it his utmost priority to apologize for lying to me before he left. I just waved it off and told him that I was already over it, but ask about the training with Hibari. So he told me. Dino told about how he took the bat to the ocean, the mountains, by rivers, and all sorts of other places to train him. It pissed me off.

"Am I not cool enough to take on epic journeys?"

Dino gives me a blank stare for a moment and then laughs. "We can go on a journey sometime if you want."

I smile and put my hands behind my head, "Cool."

After a little more banter on epic journeys that spun off to somehow talking about pirates and buried treasure hunting, Dino had an epiphany and gave me two boxes of cookies. "Ah. The cookies you sent me a text about." Dino smiled and told me to enjoy them. I smiled and said I would, though I actually won't. I don't like caramel or coconut, but I'll never tell.

Romario finally pulled up to the hospital, and we went inside. Right through the door was Gokudera passed out on a couch. The bomber looked pretty cute, like a child, but in a 'little shit' type of way. We walked passed him and went upstairs to not disturb his sleep. Well, not disturb his sleep muttering about 'anza' or something like that.

So Dino and I's mini journey ended with us upstairs and plopping ourselves on some couches together, chatting about Yamamoto's upcoming fight. Dino looked pretty worried about it, and I didn't really know what to think either. The only time I've seen him fight was like nine days ago. He didn't do very well at all. Then before that, about a little over a month before, I saw him passed out on a stretcher. Doesn't necessarily give me a positive outlook on the situation.

Wait. "Dino. What's the date?"

He gives me a confused stare. "It's October 22nd*. Why do you—oh…" He looks away.

I look away and grind my teeth to hold it in.

It's Nau's birthday today.

I feel Dino drape his arm over my shoulders. "Have you still not heard from him?"

I shake my head no.

Silence.

"Hmm, I haven't heard from him either."

Damn this day really sucks now. I stay seated on the couch while Dino's hand squeezes my shoulder. Part of me just wants to run away, but it's nice having Dino around too. I purse my lips and hunch my body forward, letting my elbows hold my body up at my knees, and let my face rest on my clasped hands. Dino's arm naturally slid down my back. It felt good. When is the last time I've gotten a back rub? Then like a damn psychic, his hand starts circling on my back.

"I'm sure there's a good reason. Ganauche was probably sent to do some work. You know how serious he is when it comes to work." My eyes close to his hand's relaxing rhythm.

"Yeah. That's true." I let out a deep sigh.

We stayed like this for a minute or two. It's nice. The back rub feels good too. Dino's hand lightly pats my back a couple times after a minute or two, before moving away. I open my eyes and smile at him.

"Thanks. That felt good."

Dino grins at me.

The whip master tries getting our conversation back up and going, but I wasn't really in the mood. I also need to get to Nami for some tumbling and running before they close the school for the battles. And knowing that there are three prefects that can easily find me. I know that I can't be breaking any rules around there anymore. Hibari or Kusakabe won't hesitate to bite me like that one pervert did. I still can't believe a guy like that is related to someone like Gokudera. They're like polar opposites. I chuckle.

Dino asks, "What's so funny."

"Some perverted guy that's supposed to be Gokudera's cousin."

"Ah, You mean Nash-san?"

I tilt my head. "Does everyone know him?"

Dino laughs, "He's hangs with Hibari and has a lot of connections. Well, girl ones anyways."

"He's damn pervert!"  
>"He's a likable guy."<p>

I give Dino an incredulous stare. He smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "Just being honest."

I throw my hands up, "Agh! Freaking pervert."

Dino chuckles.

I decide to leave now before we get in any more conversations about people I don't like. So I give Dino and Romario some high fives and hugs before grabbing my backpack to set out on my run. It's nice having a friend here to cheer me up. Dino is an amazing person. I can easily say that meeting Dino is one of the reasons I can always forgive Nono. What would I do if I hadn't met Dino?

Downstairs and heading out the door, I see that Gokudera has woken up. He's glaring at me, like usual. The guy never changes. I just walk past him to the door, but show him a little honesty as I leave:

"Glad to see you living, even if you're an ass sometimes."

* * *

><p>Being a night way warmer than the last couple, I walk down the street with my same white vans on but changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt. I love the jeans; they're that perfect 'kind of light' wash that is good to wear anytime of year. They're also really comfortable. I need to find another pair like these.<p>

Looking around for any one, I try and keep myself from getting too paranoid. It's not like the guards have been hanging around like they used to. Not to mention that Basil, Reborn, and Tsuna all left a good ten minutes before me, and Nana is still at the hospital. So leaving the house wasn't hard either. I let out a deep sigh, denying a random desire to do a simple cartwheel. God I'm lame sometimes.

"Hey."

I jump, "Whoa!" Then I cross my arms, "What are you doing here Dino?"

"I came to see how Yamamoto does against Squalo."

I see Romario and give him a quick wave. He nods back. "Well don't blab to Reborn that we ran into each other like you did last night." I start walking off.

He smiles, "Okay. You look nice by the way."

I stop and look at myself. "Really?" I'm not dressed up or anything.

"Yeah. You look comfortable."

"Ahh, thanks."

I take my chance to leave, before I somehow get caught up in another one of those crazy conversations Dino and I can get lost in. With a simple wave, my feet skip down the street ahead of my Mafioso compagni* to the wretched Namimori. Tonight will be interesting.

Walking through the gates, I can't help but wonder if I'll see Dee and the other girl here tonight. Damn I feel bad that I can't remember the taller one's name. Then again, we really haven't talked either time we were around each other. I wonder if it's cause she's not friendly, or if she's just shy? Eh, doesn't matter. All I know is that Reborn was really interested in them after I told him that I hung out with them. I had to explain to him how they somehow got into the camera system, how they somehow knew we wouldn't die sitting in our location, and how they left right after it was announced Yamamoto and Squalo would fight next. He then asked questions that I didn't have answers for, and smacked me 'for being an idiot.' I roll my eyes. It's not like he asked me to watch them last night.

He just asked me to tonight.

We'll see if I can find them.

I open the door to the school building and head for the roof. Finding the battle for tonight will be easier up there. A few steps over to the stairs and I check my phone. "Cool." My feet jump up the steps, skipping two with each hop. I've got plenty of time. Swiftly racing up the steps, I blast the roof's door open and watch it instantly shut. I slammed my hands against it to keep myself for running into it. "What the hell?"

I open the door again and hear it slam behind me to the gusting wind. Huh, figures that it's windy up here since it's so much warmer tonight. I look up to the sky, admiring the stars until I hear:

"MIZUUU-CHAAANNN!"

What the fuck?

I look to where the sound came from to see Dee and the other girl sitting on the roof where the storm battle took place last night. They're angled in a position to look at what I know as Building B. Well, that's what Tsuna called it when he showed me around the school.

Then one of them starts waving. I'll take it as an invitation. It's kind of weird though; two meetings and I've been given a nickname? Whatever. I just shrug my shoulders and head over there. It's not like there's anywhere else to sit, and it's not like I want to be smacked around for not doing what Reborn asked. He's done enough for me to respect him and his asshole ways.

In front of the two brown chicks, I see the taller one first and sit next to her. She gives me this weird stare, as if she was expecting something. I just stare back blankly, looking for something to say. Look, look… oh, she wearing rings.

"Uhhh. Hey." I give a quick wave and then point to her hands, "Nice rings."

She grins, "Ahhh yeah~. They are pretty nice, huh~."

I shrug, "I guess." I can't really see them to judge.

"Mizuuu-channn! What's up?" Dee throws her arms up, one holding something.

"Not much. Just living I guess."

She takes a drink of whatever she has, rubs her chin, and then responds, "Hmm, that's a good thing to do here and there."

"Huh?"

Dee continues, "So. Mizuu-chan~. Mimi and I want to know your four wa's."

I point to myself and raise an eyebrow, "My four wa's?"

She nods. "What are you doing here? Where did you come from? Why are you here? And when did you get here?"

"Those aren't wa's…"

While wearing a grin, she yells, "Just answer the fucking questions!"

She takes another drink of her stuff, and throws it off the roof in a furious way. I hear a fairly audible TUNK sound and look down to see that she pegged Ryohei in the head. What amazing aim… The boys all turned to the sound to find the casted and pegged boxer lying on the ground and rubbing his head. That was amazing. Too bad she didn't hit Gokudera instead.

"I'm out." Mimi stands. "Fucking c'ya."

Dee gives her a dubious stare, "What? Why?"

"You drew attention. I've seen what these people can do. I'm leaving."

She looks at me and then looks back to Mimi, " B-b-but I don't want to hang out with Mizu-chan alone!"

What a bitch.

Mimi responds with, "Then come with me then. I'm just going down a level."

I decide to chime in, "Hey I don't want to be left at the scene of the crime."

Mimi looks at me, "Sounds like a personal problem."

She's a bitch too.

Dee starts picking herself up, "Hey, hey. I don't want her to get beat up cause of me." Thank god.

"It really just sounds like her problem." Mimi now starts walking off.

"Hey. I'm not taking the fall for this. I'm coming with you guys."

Dee eyes me curiously while Mimi retorts, "You're on your own, we know you got disinvited for a reason."

Dee and I respond at the same time, "Huh?"

"I thought I just invited her over?" Dee is giving her a crazy look.

"Eh, let's just go. This is getting confusing."

Part of me is really tempted to say that she is the confusing one.

* * *

><p>So down the stairs and posted in the hallway (since the building is in best view here), the grinding sounds of desk legs rubbing against the tile floors fill my head for a quick moment before finally subsiding. Dee wandered in to a room and dragged two desks to sit on so "she could watch in comfort." I don't see what's comfortable about sitting on a chair without a back, but it didn't stop me from sitting when she offered part of her desk to sit on.<p>

This somehow left me sitting in between both of them. Mimi sat properly with her legs hanging over the edge of the desk, knees touching, but her back was slightly slouched. Dee was sitting on my left in the indian style position, but with her back completely straight. But Mimi and Dee would shift occasionally in all sorts of fidgeting actions. The girls couldn't really keep still. But Dee would be looking around a lot while she fidgeted, and then she would sometimes say a couple words out loud or sing for no reason. She's trippy. Mimi just sat there, eyes scanning around occasionally as she fidgeted. Normal.

Being annoyed with the constant movement, I finally ask, "Are you okay?"

Mimi responds, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Dee says afterwards, "Yeah dude. Cool."

"You keep fidgeting."

Mimi answers with, "It happens."

But Dee reveals, "I'm waiting for you to answer my questions."

"Huh?"

She cocks a brow, "The wa's."

"Oh. Yeah. Questions."

I was pretty surprised that she didn't say anything up till now. Then again, I'm looking pretty dumb for not remembering. Taking a quick look down to the ground outside, I see Dino and Romario at the entrance to Building B. It looks as if they're talking to people in there. Wait where did the boys go?

I feel Dee shift again. Damn I should answer her.

"Hmmm, I'm here to watch Yamamoto and Squalo fight to the death. I'm from Italy; born around Consenza. I came to Namimori back in April. And I don't really know what you mean with the why question." I don't really know why I'm being honest either.

Another tab pops. "Why are you in Namimori of all places?"

"Uhh. Great school district?"

Mimi laughs. Dee puts her hand up while drinking. There's a gulp. "Denied."

"Whatever. Your turn."

Mimi looks over to me, "Ask me each one, slowly. One by one."

But Dee decides to sing a response. "Me and this can of Four Loko* are about to watch someone epically die. It will be amazing—I know it. I come from a land that is a prestigious international hub and has a wide variety of climates within its confines. I got here…" Her finger is doing mental math in the sky. Who the fuck does that? "… I got here a number between three and ten lunar months. And my mission is to be awesome. Nothing more, nothing less." She looks at me, "I happen to be really good at it too."

"Uhh. Cool." This girl is fucking weird. And what the hell is Four Loko? And why the hell did she have to say everything so enigmatically? I ignore it for now to ask the other one; "Now you, Mimi."

"Call me Margaret." Dee starts snorting in laughter.

My gaze shifts left, then right. "Uhh, ok Margaret. The four wa's or whatever. First. Where are you from?"

"You first."

"I already said mine. Consenza area. You?"

"Canada. The land of the mample leaf~." I think she meant maple.

"Okay. What are you doing here?"

She gets a blank look on her face. "Hanging out. You?"

I roll my eyes. I think she's intentionally doing this. "I already said it." I point to the building, "Fight to the death. Now why are you in Namimori of all places?"

"Because Dee was coming here. And You?"

Because of Dee? Hmm. That means these two probably live together. Then again, she is probably lying. But her lies probably aren't too far off from the truth; good liars never stray too far from the truth. Well that's what Nau told me anyways. He said it's a way to keep the story from becoming too complex. Too complex means you won't remember all the details. Bah! Stop thinking about him Mizuno, you're only going to make yourself upset. I shake the jerk's face away.

Maybe taking both of their answers will give the actual answers, since they've obviously known each other for a while. And Dee mentioned a lunar months… I don't know how long a lunar month is, but I know months in general are a pretty good chunk of time. I look and see Dee taking another drink and laying herself back on the second desk. She covers her mouth and yawns loudly while sprawling out like a cat. I'd like to say the short one is the weird one, but Mimi is too in her own way. I want to find out more either way; they look like they have secrets.

"I'm in a foreign exchange student program. This is supposed to be great school. And when did you get to Namimori?"

"They do that here? Lame."

I just shrug off her rude tone. "Yeah. Answer the question."

"How do you even get into that?"

"Uhh... lots of paperwork and good grades." Why are we deterring from the question?

"My parents would never let me go."

Parents? Whoa. So she said she's from Canada and came here cause Dee came… She ran away from home. She left her family and went to another country… That's wild. Not many kids could do that. She's had to of known Dee for a while to willingly follow her to another country. I stare at them for a second. They don't really have any similar traits at all, but they could be related. Wait. She never answered the question!

"Hey. Answer the question."

"A while ago I guess. You're being a little demanding."

I scratch my head, "Ehh... you were beating around the bush. That kind of stuff irritates me."

"I was just curious. Don't put this all on me." Uhh?

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Well it's cool to meet you Margaret."

Dee starts laughing again.

Margaret is soo not her name. These two kind piss me off. One's a liar and the other is just dances to the beat of her own drum. I am about to start ranting at them, but a giant screen appears in the wall of building B. It's right in front of us. It turning on made my eyes hurt. Too bright.

"It's cool to me you too Misu-chan. Is foreign exchange real? Hmm, what's it like? I saw movie once about it; it didn't go well for the girl." Now I'm kind of worried.

"It's not so bad. The food is good. I live with a bunch of cute kids."

Dee speaks, "Oh? The bad guys?"

Mimi and I just look ahead to see all the other Varia members doing that damn super jump out of the building while the Cervello popped onto the screen. Ah Xanxus came. I could the butterflies as I saw him quickly escape my view. Then the memory of the hotel came back. The butterflies burst into flames. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He's my freaking cousin.

All three of us look back to the screen as the Cervello start talking, saying that everyone but Yamamoto and Squalo should vacate the premises while they lock the doors up. From what can be seen on the screen, it looks like they destroyed everything inside the building, knocking out walls and floors. There's also water everywhere, and pouring out of somewhere. Enough that it should start flooding soon. It's pretty cool. Now the screen shows Yamamoto and Squalo facing each other. Squalo has his usual longsword taped on and Yamamoto has a kendo stick. Who the fuck brings a kendo stick to a death match?

"50 bucks says the Asian kicks the bucket Mimi."

"I don't bet."

Wow. Yamamoto has no fans.

"Hmm. I think the Jap's a goner, but he's got a cute face. Hopefully the pretty haired one doesn't mangle it. That would be quite the travesty."

I chime in, "Yeah, considering he's only like 15."

Dee spits her drink out, "15?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Bummer."

"Why?"

"Too young for me… too tall for a 15 year old Asian too."

* * *

><p>[There is no time limit. Now for the battle for the Ring of the Rain: Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi. Begin the battle!]<p>

* * *

><p>"Arrogant shark? PFFT! What a lame name!"<p>

Damn she's messed up; communal hater.

Just as the Cervello announce the beginning of the fight, Squalo dashes towards Yamamoto yelling something. He swings his blade, but Yamamoto ducks under the swipe. But just as he missed, the blade shoots out some of those gunpowder pellets. I can hear one of the girls say something, but am too engrossed in Yamamoto dodging the pellets by swinging his sword in the water, splashing a good amount in the air. He says some thing about daily image training afterwards, and Squalo questions him in a mocking sort of way while jumping out from behind 'the katana brat' with another attack. This one is way faster than the last.

Yamamoto blocks the attack with his kendo stick.

More gunpowder shoots; it makes a large blast.

A weird smoke lingers.

I can slightly hear Tsuna yelling something when Yamamoto comes back into view, this time with a sword in hand. It's pretty cool looking. It makes him look cooler honestly—way cooler than a baseball bat does. Squalo must think so too with that crazy grin that he's wearing.

"What was that?" Escapes the lame named shark.

"Ho ho hoo~." I look over to see a giant grin on Dee's face. Damn her teeth stand out for some reason.

Mimi even mutters, "Whoa, the stick turned into a sword."

Yamamoto stands and readies himself, just staring at Squalo and taking deep breaths. Holy shit—he's never actually been in a sword fight. That's not good. I'm guessing Squalo easily see this too as he dashes towards him again, sword trailing on the ground to cause water to spray everywhere. "HEYY! DON'T FREEZE UP ON ME WEAKLING!"

Squalo swings again; more gunpowder comes out.

"Ah, he's hesitating. Stupid cute kid."

Yamamoto finally swings his sword to deflect the shark's hit.

In another part of the arena is Yamamoto crouching on the ground with his sword raised to the ceiling, Squalo is standing in front of him with a smug smirk. "Hey brat! Why didn't you attack after defending? You're really, a complete idiot! You just gave up your only chance at wounding me!"

Takeshi stares at him for a moment, and than starts chuckling out, "Haha… when you say last… You sure talk big, don't you?" Then his expression becomes serious. "Let me first make this clear: this isn't all there is to Shigure Souen Ryu."

He charges forward. One of the girls next to me is cracking their knuckles.

The baseball nut swings his sword at Squalo. Whoa wait. He didn't. He swung his hand as a feint and let the sword fly into his other hand. It looks like it hit. Squalo flies to the ground. Damn, ousted by a baseball fanatic.

"Dumb kid." Dee takes another drink.

"Huh?"

I look back to the screen right as Squalo is yelling, "That didn't do anything at all!"

"Parlor tricks aren't going to save you in this fight."

Yamamoto looks as surprised as I am while the shark disses him and his swordplay. Now the baseball boy looks pissed. Squalo then asks Yamamoto why he used the backside of his blade? Why the hell did he use the back? Isn't that side dull? I hear the Mimi girl snort to the comment.

Yamamoto answers, "Well that—I did it to win against you, not to kill you."

I mutter, "You're a an idiot." The headshake comes right after.

Mimi mutters, "So he's a man of chance, huh?" I look at her suspiciously from that comment.

Squalo gets pissed and starts yelling something, but he's so loud that the speakers bust. I can see Mimi just shaking her head while Dee starts chuckling. Superbi is closing the gap when Yamamoto swing his sword, splashing more water in the air until—SWOOSH! Three small waterfalls form and rain down on top of the katana kid in the middle of his attack. Squalo was in and out of the downpour in less than a second. A second more, and the downpour stops. Yamamoto is just standing there with this dumb look on his face.

Blood spurts from his shoulders.

I sigh, "Shit."

Squalo decides to make some long dialogue about pain, despair, and techniques. I find the guy to be a pretty winded fellow. So I keep my focus on Yamamoto, who's slowly dropping to the ground, until the Varia commander finally gets to the point. He's defeated the Shigure Souen Ryu before, which is what I'm assuming is the sword style that Yamamoto uses. Then he starts rambling again…

"Hey Mizu-chan." I look at Dee. "300 Euros says the cute Asian kicks the bucket."

"Uhh, I don't really want to bet on his life."

"Laaaame~."

Mimi adds, "No guts."

"Aren't you the one that said she doesn't bet?"

"Because it's for fools, not because I care for his life." Now she's muttering, "Goddamn gutless…"

I watch Dee take another swig and close one eye. Now holding the can in a really weird way, I watch her stand. Is she going to throw another one? She opens a window. Now she's aiming.

Holy fuck, Reborn will kill us.

I throw my hands up wildly, "Don't do that. There's a baby down there that will probably kill us if you hit any of them."

She stops and gives me a dubious stare, "How quickly?"

I ask, "How quick?"

"How quick will he get up here?"

I look around. "Pretty fucking quick."

Mimi ripostes, "If you do that, I'm leaving. I already know how this fight is gonna end."

She puckers her lips, eyes shifting left and right. "Fine." She sits, setting the can down right next to her and opening a new one.

This girl is crazy.

I look back to the screen to see that Squalo has finally stopped talking and Yamamoto is standing to tell Squalo Shigue Souen Ryu swordplay is flawless and invincible. He's looking pretty beat up, but looked really cool when he said that. Superbi tells him that he won't hold back anymore. The kendo kid looks pleased.

They both waste no more time on words and dash towards each other at full speed. Squalo swings; Yamamoto deflects it with a defensive swing. The commander swings again, but hits a concrete column with his swing. Debris flies everywhere. Yamamoto gets hit in the eye. He falls to the ground while making a loud groan.

Squalo happily yells, "Hey! Don't stop moving!"

"Cause everyone is gonna just stand there and get chopped up." Mimi looking at the screen cynically.

Yamamoto instantly picks himself up and swings, barely missing a good swipe at the guy's hair. He takes advantage of the moment and does the same trick he did earlier where the sword switches hands. It looks like it will work. Squalo strikes against the move, and Yamamoto just stops.

Kendo kid won't move.

"Move retard!"

"He's stunned." I glance over at Dee and right back to the screen.

The katana kid looks freaked out as Squalo is already swinging again. I'm freaking out. Yamamoto starts doing something, but is still swiped pretty well by Squalo. He falls to the ground as the shark continues his attack.

Superbi swings again, but Yamamoto manages to avoid the hit and put some distance. He doesn't look good at all, and Squalo isn't stopping. I watch him slightly panic and run up to another level to buy some time. Yamamoto then crouches down and starts blowing on his hand and wobbling uncontrollably. I bite my lip. I hear one of my fellow viewers blow out a deep sigh through their nose.

I jump. The ground is breaking under Yamamoto.

While jumping, I hear Squalo mutter, "Disintegrate," with an evil looking grin on as he violently stabs his sword at Yamamoto. I can barely see it from how fast the jabs are. The Shark finally lands on the level that Yamamoto was just on, but Yamamoto is now falling down.

I look away before he hits the ground, but I hear the splash.

"Damn… looks bad for the Asian. And his face got messed up." Dee shakes her head with a smirk on.

Squalo is looking down proudly at his opponent while yelling, "Well then brat! I'm going to shred your heart!" Yamamoto can only look at him, leaning against some concrete slab, muttering something about his dad to himself. Jesus Christ I hope he doesn't die. Whoa wait. Why do I care so much?

Fuck. I've stayed here too long.

Squalo keeps standing above him, now asking if Yamamoto still wants to try fighting him with the Shigure Souen Ryu and telling the half dead kid that he could show him all eight forms himself. Yamamoto doesn't respond. Squalo keeps going to say that he will make sure that the kendo kid tragically disentagrates with the eight form. He called it Autumn Rain? Yamamoto gets this really distant look for a second and starts talking to himself in a volume too low for the Cervello's microphones to broadcast.

Squalo looks at the camera to speak. "Hey you brats! This is Katana Brat's ugliest last moments! You'd better burn them into your mind."

There are splashing sounds in the background.

"He's getting up, retard." Dee is puckering her lips out.

The camera's then zoom in on Yamamoto, who is rising once again. Squalo arrogantly yells at him to lay back down, but the baseball nut refuses, "Because Shigure Souen Ryu is completely flawless and invincible."

Man he looked cool saying that.

His deep pants and shaky body make his determination look that much cooler.

Of course, Squalo doesn't think this. With a crazy grin in place, the shark immediately starts attacking the dashing kendo kid. His sword does a large swing. They cause some large waves to blast all around Yamamoto, obscuring him from the cameras view. Just as the waves subside, there are the sounds of lights splashing and tatting coming from somewhere. And then Yamamoto comes into view again—behind Squalo.

Yamamoto looks serious, "Hahhh, Hahhh. Let's go."

Squalo looked back at his opponent with disdain. "What did you come here for?"

Yamamoto quickly readies his sword and dashes in. Squalo jeers at the boy and tell him he knows the stance. So the shark runs in to do the same move. Squalo gets sliced. He falls to the ground.

Mimi stands, "Ahh, this is bullshit." I tilt my head to her. Wondering what the hell she is even talking about. She turns as if she is going to leave, but then sits down. I didn't get the action in the least.

The shark stands right back up, asking if he used something other than Shigure Souen Ryu, but Yamamoto smirks and says the eighth form he knows was created by his dad. It is called Pouring Rain. After saying this, his sword turns back into a kendo stick as he waits for Squalo. He's too freaking nice.

Then Squalo yells at him for making a mockery of the fight. It seems Yamamoto is still swiping with the back of his blade. Freaking idiot. I smack my head.

Next to me I can feel Dee shifting on the desk and Mimi is snorting to the situation; Yamamoto just admitted that Squalo has seen everything he's got. What a retard. But as Squalo tell him that he's pretty much dead meat, the kendo kid says that he will reveal the ninth form.

I think out loud, "Didn't he just say that Squalo has seen everything."

"What a cool guy." Dee has another grin on her face.

Back on the screen is Yamamoto standing as if he is about to play some baseball. This guy can't be serious. Squalo seems to share my opinion about it, asking what the hell he is planning on doing with a batter's stance. The kendo kid simply states that he is only good at baseball. I didn't really see how baseball is going to help him out now, but whatever. It's not my fight.

Mimi smiles, "This guy is gonna win, cause if you're good at baseball, you're good at anything." Is she fucking serious?

Squalo charges in while swinging his blade wildly, causing a huge mass of water to come down on Yamamoto. The baseball boy crouches and avoids the hit, but the attack quickly changes trajectory and starts coming back towards him. He has to put his sword up to deflect the attack. More cuts appear on his face, and an almost whimpered sigh can be heard to the left of me.

Yamamoto starts trying to step back to get some distance, but Squalo is easily closing the gap. Then out of nowhere, Yamamoto comes out from behind him, and Squalo's hand somehow bends completely backwards to stab him.

I say, "What the hell?"

"Holy shit. That's a freaky fucking hand."

Yamamoto turned into water. Squalo got splashed.

Then in front of him appears another Yamamoto jumping out in front of him. With a good whack on the shark's head, Superbi's ring flies off of him and into the hands of the lackadaisical desk neighbor known as Yamamoto Takeshi. What a lucky idiot.

With that cheeky grin of his on, he says, "I won."

Mimi throws her hands up while praising herself, "What'd I say!"

Dee just shakes her head with a smile.

Still looking at the screen focused on Yamamoto, random clunking sounds start becoming audible. Yamamoto gets that blankly curious expression on his on, and then the screen switches to show a huge shark being released into the arena.

I can see Mimi flinch back, "Shit man! Can that get us from here?"

As worried as I am, I can only think about Dino's Fonzie face and him jumping this shark. Man I'm terrible.

Yamamoto looks around for a moment and realizes that no one in the Varia is coming to help Squalo out. So he musters up some strength to get him out. Wow, what a guy.

"What a naïve kid." Dee has a weird expression on.

"How brave." Mimi looks impressed.

But the baseball nut starts wobbling as soon as Squalo is in his grasp from the ground moving around. The shark already found them. They've both bled too much. Of course, Yamamoto stays light and laughs while saying how scary the thing is. I'm only thinking he's more of an idiot.

Right after the kendo kid positively states that the shark can't get them, the floor under him and Squalo caves. Now they're right by the shark. The really big and hungry shark. Squalo tells him to leave without him. That dumb pretty haired guy is being prideful, like usual. Yamamoto tries to reason with him, but Superbi kicks him hard enough to fly over to another pile of rocks. After a few last words, the shark comes out and chomps the Varia's rain guardian in one go.

Yamamoto looks really upset now.

I feel really upset now.

"Hey, are you crying?" I look over to Dee, who is giving me a puzzled look.

I then realize that I am crying, "Uhh, I guess I am…" I wipe a tear away.

Then I feel a hand patting and rubbing my back, "It's okay. Everything will be fine." I look over to see it's Mimi, and she has tears starting to well in her eyes.

Then Dee estranges herself, "Uhh, shit." She gets off the desk and walks down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The Cervello then speak: [The victory in the scramble for the Rain Ring goes to Yamamoto Takeshi. Now we will announce the match-up for the next battle: the battle between the Guardians of the Mist.]<p>

* * *

><p>I look down at the boys to see them all waiting for Yamamoto to come out. I then look over to Mimi and say thanks for the comforting, and tell that I don't really know why I did that. I really don't. Right afterwards, Dee comes up and gives me a nod while putting a two small, circular tins in my hand.<p>

I ask, "What are these?"

"One is an American product called Mederma. Tell the kid to use that to prevent the scars. The other is rosebud salve to help them heal." Dee is now walking away with Mimi skipping up behind her. Mimi gives a quick turn around to say "Bye," and Dee just waves her hand.

I then realize they left me with the desks to clean up. Bitches.

* * *

><p>Walking out of Namimori, I stop to the sounds of footsteps behind me. I quickly pull my club out when I turn. It's Yamamoto. "Whoa, hey. What are you still doing here?"<p>

He was staring at the ground, but now looks up to me with a surprised expression. "Ah, Teru-san? What are you doing here?"

What the hell is with people answering me with questions tonight?

"Uhh, I stayed behind a bit after the fight to check something out." I can't believe those assholes left me the desks to clean.

"Ah." He looks away, and the sad look he was wearing earlier came back.

I look away while scratching my head. "Umm, congrats on winning tonight."

A feigned grin appears, "Hah, thanks."

Then things got awkward. We ended up walking back towards our houses together, cause his place and Tsuna's are actually kind of close to each other. He ends up walking by Tsuna's in the morning cause it's on the way. But it was silent on the trek. The trees swayed above us, but the wind didn't bother to blow against us. There were times when Yamamoto would stumble, and I would stop to check and make sure he is okay, but he would just grin at me and say he's fine.

He doesn't look fine.

But I say nothing and keep walking with him since I'm still trying to figure out why I randomly started crying earlier. Did I really like Squalo or something? Well, I didn't necessarily hate him. I just find him annoying almost all the time. Geh, this is weird. I don't want to think about this anymore. So I look up from the paved street to see that I'm right in front of Tsuna's.

"Oh. I guess this is me." I look to the tall guy, "Thanks for walking with me."

He just grins at me and puts a hand up as a goodbye.

It's as he's walking away that I remember the tins in my back pocket that are similar to the size of lip balms. "Oh wait. I almost forgot something." He looks back as I jog over to him. I pull them both out of my pocket and give them to him. "Here, this girl wanted me to give these to you. She said one was to help with the wounds and the other was to prevent scars. I dunno." He gave me a blank stare that could almost be called a confused one, so I started feeling awkward and rambled more; "Yeah, I think she thought you were cute or something, and then got bummed when she found out you were fifteen."

Yamamoto's blank stare stayed.

Now I'm feeling dumb, "Just take the crap and go home, you're making me feel dumb!"

He finally started laughing and responded, "Ha ha, okay. Good night then."

I wandered into the house. "Ehh, whatever."

With a silent entry, I try and take my shoes off without a sound, but am found by Nana. I quickly lie and say that I had to run back to the school and pick up a textbook, and she tells me to make Tsuna go with me next time. I smile and tell her I will, despite the fact that I never would. I only kept small talk with her a little longer, asking about Lambo, until I tell her I'm heading to bed. She gives me a warm smile with a goodnight. It just reminded me that I pretty much have no one to tell me that anymore. I just go upstairs.

Now in front of my door, I vaguely remember my dream this morning and find myself hesitating to go back time the time vault. "Ugh I don't want to be sucked back in there." I spend a couple minutes leaning against the door, until I finally walk in. It seems that Reborn has been waiting for me. Putting his coffee back on the saucer, he wastes no time to get what he came for:

"So what did you find out?"

"Those two are bitches."

* * *

><p>*Fonzie - A really badass guy from an old show called "Happy Days". Here's a link to his awesomeness: .comwatch?v=72nPf4UaemU

*Compagni - Italian for companions

*Four Loko - is a line of caffeinated alcoholic drinks sold by Phusion Projects of Chicago, Illinois. "Four" is derived from the drink's original four main ingredients: alcohol, caffeine, taurine, and guarana. (It's awesome stuff, yo)

* October 22 - Now I'm going to be honest: I'm not sure if that is Ganauche III's actual birthday. But I am sure (according to Vongola 77) that the date for the rain battle was Oct. 22, and I have been going by all of the dates in it to write this story. Just FYI.

=Author's Note=

Yeah, I know Dee and Mimi were kind of big roles in this chapter again... bleh... I kind of wished I could put them a little more outside of it, but this happening is necessary to a lot of stuff. Plus, I think their outside presence put a lot more humor into the Rain fight. Next chapter will be fun.


	27. Awful Misty Headaches

**Ratatat  
><strong>an amazing instrumental band. nuff' said

Oh kids. I have a poll going right now for what I will write after this. You should vote on it.  
>Cool kids do that.<p>

Hmm, don't have really anything else to say.

**Now for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 5,137 (yeah, kinda short-ish)

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I only claim the OCs in the story.<p>

=Advice/Comments are appreciated=

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>Finished with my last lap around the block tocool down, my breathing is calm and my feet are light. I feel good. The runner's high is still riding on my back as I walk into the house. I slip my shoes off and put a pair of slippers on before heading over to the kitchen for some water. I'm not alone.<p>

Inside the kitchen and sitting at the table is an infant named Reborn. In his pajamas and drinking a glass of milk, the baby looks at me with those riddling eyes of his. I glance at him for a moment, but keep my stride over to the fridge. I'm too thirsty to bother starting the conversation that he obviously wants to have. I open the door. A bottle of water magically appears in my hands. I twist off the cap. Enjoy.

"You will regret going to the Mist Battle tonight."

I gulp the tasty nothingness. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

He looks at me, but says nothing.

Another gulps sounds. "Umm, I think I really want to go, so I'm going to go. You keep telling me to stay away from the scrambles, but I don't see how I've been a snag to the situation. In fact, I think I've been useful."

His stare that never left me during my monologue broke away. He leaves the glass on the table and quietly goes up the stairs.

"Che. Lazy."

After washing his glass and doing my own silent march up the stairs (since it's still early), my eyes trace around the room. The closet—the hidden pictures. I look away and sigh; still not ready for that mess. The desk. Cookies, my laptop, dad's laptop, and the headdress; looking at it all is just a reminder of all the damn problems I have surrounding me. The never-ending and never-solving problems of my life…

Wait, what's that?

I close in on my desk to the brown thing I see barely hanging out of the nook between my desk and the wall. "What the fuck? Oh that bastard…" Uncle put that fucking crossbow in here, even after I deliberately told him why I didn't want it. What is it with all the fucking guys in my life? They're all selfish jerks!

I open the window and grab the box. "I'll show him who wants the fucking crossbow."

I stare at the box, ready to toss it out.

"Agh! Fuck!"

I throw the box in the closet.

I may not want the damn thing, but that doesn't mean I should just break it. It's a piece of my family's history—my parents would probably rise from the dead and curse me to no end. I shiver at the thought of zombie parents. Fuck Nau and his selfishness, fuck Uncle and his stubbornness, fuck Xanxus and his lineage, and fuck Nono and his damn secrets. I need to probably consider lesbianism.

Eww. No I don't. I shiver again.

My eyes look back to the desk, this time focusing on the headdress. Wow I made that a while back, like a really long time ago. Two steps, and I'm in front of my desk. My fingers traces down the feathers slowly. Are all these incidents with him only him? I mean… Agh, I'm not even sure what I'm thinking. All I know is that he's my fucking cousin and that he isn't touchable. At all. This attraction to him is wrong, like punching Santa's elves wrong. Whoa, that's a bad analogy.

I smack myself. "Why am I beating myself up over semantics? What happens to fairy tail creatures is not my problem!"

My eyes now shift to the cookies. Dino is such a great friend. Asshole sometimes, yes, but a good guy with good intentions. Too bad I don't like coconut or caramel. Xanxus does. And he seemed to like the French toast I made a while back too. Fuck it. I'm getting out of here.

A quick shower, a change of clothes, and a quick check in the mirror. "I guess this will do," is all I can really say to my light washed skinny jeans and loose white dress shirt with sleeves I have scrunched just under my elbows. I don't like stuff scratching on my wrists. It bothers me to the extreme.

Just before walking out of the room, I look at the desk and put the cookies and headdress in my bag.

* * *

><p>My hand quickly shoves my card to the taxi man for the fare. I wish he would just hurry up. He makes me sign a receipt and let me leave. The door slams and he drives away. Thank god. That taxi smelled like shit. You can bet I won't be taking any more taxis. I need to just figure out how to work my phone better. Using the train would be so much quicker and cheaper.<p>

I walk inside the building and swiftly walk to the middle elevator that leads up to his room. Bing! The door opens and I tap the button 29. The metal box shoots up instantly, but it didn't catch me off guard this time. Five seconds pass, and the door bings again. I sigh, "Whoa. What the hell am I doing here again? Oh yeah… Apologizing I guess." I look around. "Well here goes nothing."

[Knock, knock]

The door opens. Levi… "What are you doing here."

I look at the weird lightning bolt on his lips, "Can I talk to Xanxus?" I look at his eyes now.

"No."

"Why not?"

"…"

I snort, "If you don't have a good reason, then let me in."

"No!"

I've got to distract him. I look and point to his hand. "Eww, is that lube on your hands?"

He gets an embarrassed look, and then yells, "Where!"

Levi is looking at his hand diligently while my hand is slipping in the secret opening of my bag. Before is gaze falters, I whack his crotch as hard as I can with my club. He falls to the ground. I can't believe that worked. I whack him once more on his head. He grabs his head. Then I get his crotch again. I feel like I'm playing 'Whack A Levi.' It's fun. But as fun as this is, my priority is talking to Xanxus. So I leave him to his own devices at the door.

Through the entryway of the loft, I hear voices coming from down the hallway. My feet naturally wander to the sounds. They're in Xanxus' room. They're quiet, but putting my ear to the door I hear a familiar voice:

"I~ can't~ wait~ for my first time seeing Marmon use that."

Use that? I wonder what Bel is talking about.

Then I hear Xanxus, "You have my permission."

I get butterflies. Crap. I force myself to knock on the door.

I step back as the knob twists in front of me. The door opens to that other shady baby, Marmon. He's somehow flying in the sky. I tilt my head.

He asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh. I'm here to talk to Xanxus." Man, I sound arrogant.

"Will you be at the scramble tonight?"

"I plan to."

"There's a viewing fee."

"Bullshit."

"Three times the S-Rank pay rate." Like I know how much that is…

I shake my head. "Go suck a binky."

I start walking in, only to be stopped again, "I'll sell you one of my chains for ten thousand Euros."

"And why the fuck would I want a chain that costs over a million Yen?"

"To possibly prevent the headache you'll get."

I tilt my head, "Wait, how the hell do you know about my headaches?"

He leaves.

"Shi, shi, shi"

I look over to the mummy prince on the couch and roll my eyes. Not worth my time at all. As irritated as I feel right now from that baby knowing about my headaches, the reality of Xanxus in front of me set in. Slouched in an armless chair, arms comfortably folded over each other, and one leg propped on the table next to his whiskey on the rocks; even with that scowl on his face, I find him attractive. The butterflies fluttered once more, and I'm starting to think I have a serious problem as my bottom lip is sucked between my teeth. I slowly creep my eyes over to catch his glare again. I look away again and my stomach feels as if it's caving in. Just spit out, Mizuno:

I look at him and grab my arm, "Um yeah. I just wanted to come and apologize."

He stays silent.

"I think you've misunderstood my actions… So I want to apologize for leading you on. I wasn't my intention to lead my cousin on."

I see the smallest twitch of his lip, but he remains completely silent.

I hear Bell hobble himself out of the room while I get in my bag for the 'apology gifts' that are making feel dumber than I felt when talking to Takeshi last night. I pull them out and set them on the table.

"Yeah… Sorry gifts." I look to the ceiling. "Well I'm feeling really dumb right now, so I'm gonna leave. Enjoy the cookies."

_As Mizuno stormed out of the room feeling extremely embarrassed, Xanxus only glared at her. The door shut, and the room becomes silent again. He waits a few moments. The boss senses no one. A hand first reaches and takes another drink of his whiskey. Then he grabs the headdress that Mizuno brought. A glance rolls to Gola Mosca for a moment, then back to the mass of feathers. There is no reaction but him simply dropping it to the floor. _

Outside of the room where one of the most embarrassing moments of my life took place, I cover my face and take a deep breath. "That was so stupid."

"Ushi shi shi. It is too bad the boss is here; I can't kill the trash."

"Yeah, says the ugly kid who doesn't know when to get a haircut." My arm twitches. I look at it. "Shit!" He fucking stabbed me. Now a small burn is setting in.

"Shi shi shi shi."

I walk over to him as I slowly pull the three small knives out of my upper arm. He keeps laughing until I kick his crutch, making him fall to the floor. "I'll keep these you creepy asshole."

I can hear him trying to get up to get me back and I quicken my pace. Around the corner and back over to the door where Levi is still holding himself at the door. "I'll fu—"

"Yeah whatever Levi, seeya."

It didn't take long at all to get back to the lobby where I escape back to Namimori just like last time: at _their_ expense. I sit in the luxurious Mercedes the bellboy led me to and watch the hotel disappear behind me. I finally glance forward to notice the driver staring at my arm.

"Oh shit." I forgot that Bel stabbed me.

Now thinking about how this nice white shirt is ruined, I snort while trying to find a way to get this patched up. I smack myself. "Duh, retard. Friend with the hospital."

The driver raises a suspicious brow to me.

I wave my hand at him in that 'whatever man' way. "I need to you to take to this address."

* * *

><p>The driver pulls in front of the supposedly abandoned hospital and gives me nod before asking, "Are you sure this is the place? It looks empty…"<p>

I smirk, "I'm fine. But thanks for the ride."

I almost slip him a tip but then remember that they don't do that in Japan, so I just nodded at him one more time before leaving. I open the front door of the building and finally hear him zoom away. You don't meet people that are so… selfless? I guess you could call it that. Either way, you don't meet people like that anymore. I step inside the Cavallone Safety Zone.

Right when I get inside I see Dino and Romario at the front desk talking and eating lunch. They both turn to the sound of the door shutting.

"Mizuno?" Dino smiles. "Hey."

I drop my backpack and wave my good arm, "Ciao. Come siete?"

I can't tell you what compelled me to switch to Italian and ask him how he's doing, but the action seemed to make him happier. Well, he was until he saw my other arm.

He drops his food and runs over to me. "What happened?"

My eyes roll to the left, "I met a prince."

"A prince?"

"Yep."

"Princes don't—wait. You saw Belphagor?"

I laugh a little. "Yeah…"

Then Dino shakes his head. "Y-you saw the Varia?"

"Is it a big deal?"

Then he starts yelling, "Yeah it is! You could've been killed!"

I'm guessing he sees my surprise from his response. Can't say that I've ever heard Dino yell at me, let alone look so exasperated over anything. I mean I think of Dino, and the only way I can imagine describing him as—is the essence of chill. He always plays it cool. Well, not today obviously.

He sighs. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not even mad Dino… I'm—I'm impressed." I don't even know what the hell I'm saying at this point. I'm just feeling kind of dizzy.

He scrunches his face in that way he does when he's confused, then he looks at my arm. His head turns left; "Romario."

I look over and notice that Romario is right next to me, "Holy shit Romario! You're sneaky!"

Dino looks at me, "No, you've just lost a lot of blood."

I then look to see my sleeve is all red. "Damn, I should've left the knives in."

He two whisked me over to the couches and fixed my arm. While Dino went to fetch me a shirt to borrow, Romario tried to be nice and gauze it lightly, but I had to remind him that I'm not a panze* that can't handle some sting. He still wrapped it light. I grunt and snatch the gauze and do it myself. Those two—treating me like a wimp.

And if that wasn't enough, Dino then felt compelled to coddle me more. He is trying to give me his food. His reason is that I need it to get my strength back. I laugh and turn it down.

"Dino, I've been through worse. Trust me." I smile, letting a sigh out. "But thanks, I do appreciate you being so good to me." I watch him look away from me, and then add, "I guess I can forgive you for being a bladder mouth that told Reborn you saw me at the scramble."

He looks back at me and smirks, but then asks, "How do you even know where the Varia are?" He takes a drink of his soda.

"I stalked a sex-store addict in a trench coat."

His drink sprays all over Romario.

I smack my mouth. Can't. Laugh.

Romario just stands there. I don't think he even knows how to respond.

Dino and I both help clean Romario up, making the time passed by quickly like it always does with Dino. We talk about random crap like usual. He asks if I liked the cookies. I make up lies. I ask about Ganauche, and he denies. Just the same old, same old with Dino Cavallone.

But I check my phone, and see that I need to get home and get ready to go. "Well thanks again for the shirt Dino. I'll bring it back to you tomorrow."

I grab my backpack and start leaving, only to hear a sigh while a hand grabs my forearm. "I can't let you leave."

I turn around. "Oh really?"

"Reborn told me I'm supposed to keep you with me tonight."

"Why?" Now I'm pissed.

"He wouldn't tell me. But you are hanging out with me."

Now trying to leave, his grip tightens only enough to keep me in place. "Agh you Mafia assholes! You're all against me!"

I swear I have no allies.

* * *

><p>It's a silent journey in the car. Dino says that we are looking for that bat Hibari, but I'm only looking for an escape. Opening the door and doing the good ole' 'tuck n' roll sounds like a grand plan right now, but I think we are heading over to the school now. We've already stopped at a few other random places that I'm guessing Dino knows as bat caves of the overlord. I don't care; I just want to see that damn fight.<p>

I want to see if I get a headache there.

Thinking on the conversation I had with Marmon earlier, I can't help but feel that he knows something about me too. Then again, what is it with these babies around me? Lal, Reborn, and Marmon… they're some ridiculous kids if you ask me. They all puzzle me.

Maybe they're just dwarves, and I have been too stupid to put two and two together.

I'm gonna put a maybe on that idea.

Dino taps my arm, and I shoot him a glare.

His mouth gapes with an awkward pause. "Uhh. We're here?"

"I don't care. I'm staying in the car." I snort and cross my arms.

Now wearing a different but also weird expression he states, "I would say okay, but I think you might try and steal the car."

Damn, he knows me _too well_. I just grumble and get out of the car.

Once out of the car, I somehow recognize exactly where I am. This is the area that I met the chicken guy a while back. Crazy finding myself out here. I wonder how he's doing? Despite wondering about the guy, I also started thinking about ways to get away from Dino and Romario. I know Romario will be an easy person to escape from, but Dino won't. Dino is strong, a pretty fast runner, and has that damn whip. Seeing that he and I run about the same speed, I have no way of just bolting out of here. My only advantage would be using parkour—but you kind of need both arms for most of it. I wiggle my bad arm for a small check. Nope, not useable; I'll just hurt myself more. I'll just wait for something to come up.

The three of us walk down a hill and find ourselves in a small valley that a river runs by. To the right of me is more field that runs for a good 20 or so meters, where a concrete sound barrier stands for the house that lies beyond. Then to the left is a little bit of field until a bridge that cars overpass the river with. I have to cross that to head to Nami High.

Not paying attention I keeping walking and bump into Dino. It kinda of scares me. He turns a little and asks, "You okay?" I just give him an embarrassed smile and nod.

Dino keeps walking forward, and I try to follow him, but Romario lightly grabs my arm and notes, "I don't think you want to go with him. You might get caught up in a possible fight."

I look ahead and realize that Hibari is in front of me. Like usual, the weird guy is wearing his school uniform and is holding his signature tonfas. Somehow not noticing him has me under the impression that I'm having a dumb day. I wonder if this is what it's like to be Gokudera for day? I let out a small snort to my mental joke. I really need to lay off of him; he really isn't that bad, is he?

Oh yeah he is. That fucker threw me into a wall for no reason.

I stop thinking about stupid shit and pay attention to the situation in front of me. Dino steps a meter more and finally speaks,"Yo." He gives Hibari a small nod. "Looks like you'll have to fight tomorrow. How do you feel?"

Hibari gives him an evil smirk. "Come and find out for yourself."

I smile. Perfect.

Dino throws his hands up in surrender, "Ah, no thanks. I think we've done enough training."

I decide to exact my payback. "Yeah, Dino was telling me that he could kick your ass any day of the week and twice on Sunday."

Hibari's glance was on me for the moment I spoke, and then shifted back to Dino. "Oh?"

Dino looks back at me with an incredulous expression.

I give him a prince-like grin. "Yeah. Then Dino was saying something along the lines of 'he kept saying he would bite me to death, but all I saw was a little puppy nippng at my finger.'"

Hibari snorts, some chains pop out of his tonfas in the process.

Dino then tries to cover himself, "I said no such thing!"

"Quiet Bronco. I **will **bite you to death."

Serves you right Dino; one must choose their loyalties wisely. You just so happened to have made a mistake today.

Hibari does an initial swing of his tonfas to warm up, and Dino pulls his whip out of his jacket quickly. The bat takes no pause, instantly rushing towards him with the look of a demon. Damn I kind of want to watch this, but I need to keep my priorities straight: Mist Scramble. I need to get Romario distracted.

I look up to see him giving me an expectant glance. He's probably mad that I instigated this all. I just give him a cute smile. He snorts and looks back at the fight. I look back with him and see that Dino has somehow wrapped his whip around both of Hibari's tonfas. Hibari's eyes squint slightly before kicking Dino in the chest the same way a cop kicks a door down. What a BAMF*…

Shit! I have to get out of here.

I look around and try to find something that I can distract only Romario with. My eyes aim high until—

I tug Romario's sleeve and point up. "Look. A shooting star!"

He looks up.

I give him the ball tap that Nau taught me.

He drops without a sound.

I check and see that it's 10:15. 45 minutes? I hope I can make it on time. Backpack—it's in the car… Fuck it. I can make do without it. My eyes then avert to see that Dino and Hibari are still too caught up in the fight to notice. While sliding the phone in my pocket, I run while saying, "Sorry Romario!"

I do only what I want. They can't stop me.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes. That's exactly how long it took me to run my ass to the gates of the school. The swinging of my arms caused the stab wounds to bleed through the gauze, but I see no point in stopping cause of it. I keep running. Six meters into the campus, I start hearing sounds to the right of me. The gymnasium. I head over there.<p>

Another six meters, and I stop. "Ah, my head's starting to hurt."

I slow to a jog, since with every step I take closer to that gymnasium, the more my head hurts. What the fuck is this? This has to be what Marmon was talking about… He has to know something about me. I grit my teeth and walk up the steps to the doors of the gym. I can hear Tsuna yelling something. "Fuck my head hurts!" I swing the door open I look inside.

"ROKUDO MUKURO IS COMING!"

With my teeth still clenched I glance at Tsuna and catch his terrified expression. Just past him is Reborn, gawking at me with those black eyes of his. Another baby is standing next to him. Reborn looks away from me; it looks like he said something. This was happening while some kind of fog was drawing in the center of the gym, where Marmon was somehow levitating again. I snap my eyes shut for a moment to try and get over this pain.

Eyes open once again, I look over to my right and see two strange-looking guys standing next to me giving me weird stares, and some people sitting on bleachers, but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to really see.

One of the guy's mouths out, "What's wrong with this idiot looking girl—byon?"

Byon? Who the fuck really uses that?

Then someone else speaks. "Kufufufu."

What the hell? A draft?

I crack my eyelids open and see a large cloud of smoke in the center of the room. The creepy laughs are coming from in there. It isn't even a second that I hear something thunk against the floor and see a small part of the gym floor rise, blasting just under Marmon to knock him on the ground.

The person laughs more before saying, "Showing off quite a bit, aren't you—for Mafia style."

The smoke blows away, and in front of me is what I can vaguely discern as a guy with a fucking staff. I force my eyes to open more as I can hear people making various comments about the guy. I was most curious of how Levi said something about a girl changing. I'm guessing that guy is drunk or something. There aren't any girls here.

Wait. The Varia are across from me, and the boys are on the left side of the room. Who are the people on the bleachers? I look over there again. It's the bitches that made me clean. I snort.

The guy standing next to me then mutters, "Mukuro-sama is here. Yes!"

I look at this guy that I'm guessing is Mukuro and kneel down from the pain that is eating my brain away. Guy with a staff. He also has a weird cowlick going on with his hair that makes some of it tuft upwards. Reminds me of one of those noisy birds… a Titmouse, yeah. Those things are annoying. But he stands with this crazy air of confidence in front of everyone and says, "It's been awhile, but I've come back from the other side of the cycle."

The boys still look a little freaked out while Marmon starts saying something about how he knows who this Mukuro guy is. Then the cloaked baby goes on about some prison, and how he escaped… I dunno. My head hurts too bad to really focus. But I can keep myself together enough to hear that guy next to me tell me to shut up.

"I have a really bad headache. Leave me alone."

"Nya~? You wanna fucking die idiot—byon?"

I open my eyes again and see Marmon start flying again. Then his pacifier—

"AGHHH! MY HEAD!" I drop to the floor.

I can hear the guy next to me make some noise and feel his feet step away from me. My hands start clawing at my head, and my body rolls to the side. I scrunch into a fetal position. "Mmm my head." It feels like it's about to rip apart.

"Move it, stinky." Dee?

My head keeps throbbing and a pair of small hands starts touching and poking at me. I want to just smack them away, but I feel like if I move either one of my hands, my head really will rip open. "Stop poking me!"

"What's wrong?" I guess it is Dee messing with me.

"My head fucking hurts."

Two fingers force my eyelid open. Dee is crouching next to me. She lets me close my eye. Then pain starts eating at me more, and I can feel the room getting colder somehow. What the hell is going on? I just try to squeeze my head between my hands as hard as I can.

"You ready Mimi?"

"AGHH!" The pain is getting worse.

Then something swiftly pulls my legs, rolling my body on my back. The pain shifts with it. I yell at Dee to stop. She pulls my head up by my hair only to slam it against the floor. I try—

* * *

><p>Yeah... I like ending like this.<p>

Oh, and the lesbian comment earlier? Sorry if I offended anyone.

*Panze - pronounced "pan-zey", it's a synonym for wimp

*BAMF - Bad Ass Mother Fucker


	28. Clouds that Enshroud

**Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen!  
><strong>While we're still so young, desperate for attention.

Soo kids! Gosh I'm excited to release this chapter. I think its a pretty good one... way long than I expected it to be.

Yeah... I would've released it a lot earlier too, but my beta and I got wrapped up in talking about story ideas for all of our stuff, singing Panic! At the Disco, and watching Fonzie flicks onYouTube. Yep... Times with Ausumist are always eventful...

And a last thought! I have a poll running on my profile to figure out which series on my waiting list I will write next. I'm planning on starting which ever one wins afters I finish up on all my one-shot requests, which should be fairly soon. So vote on it, yo.

**And now for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 7,160

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>Claim rights to any OC mentioned.<p>

Give props to Ausumist for beta-ing this chapter.  
>Her story "Bite of the Mafia" is good stuff.<p>

**Enjoy. _The Captain_**

* * *

><p>I quickly sniff in a deep breath of air and snap my eyes open. I think I was just dreaming or something… My eyes squint. Beams of light are streaming through the large window on my right, and they're making eyes hurt. It's freaking bright, and everything is beaming off all the white. Everything is white. "Wait. Everything is white… This isn't my room. "<p>

This looks like a hospital.

This day is already getting weird. I sit up and rub the stuff out of my eyes. In the process, my hand just barely grazes over my cheek, but my responds with throbs of some serious pain. "Owww."

While I start trying to take my surroundings in more, my fingers lightly touch the tender area. It's hot, and swollen too. The light gray door in front of me cracks open, and Dino peaks his head through. He's got a small knot on his forehead. Besides the small buldge on his forehead that his disheveled head won't cover, he's wearing a black track jacket and white t-shirt underneath. I wonder what happened to that one green jacket he's always wearing. And what's with all the injuries? Did we have some kind of Mafia battle last night that I don't remember? "You okay?"

He steps inside. "Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Your cheek doesn't look too great."

I now see that Reborn is on his shoulder, but pay no mind it. I'm wondering about my tender cheek now. My hands sift through the blankets on top of me until I find my phone. Unlock, camera app, switch to front view camera to act like a mirror; "Holy fucking shit. What the hell happened to me?"

My eyes plant on the black and cherry bruise that sits on my cheekbone between my left eye and nose. Dino answers me. "I guess some girl that was at the Mist Battle last night knocked you out. Then her and a friend fled."

I look around. "I can't remember that…" I look at Dino. "The last thing I remember is being in front of the gymnasium. I had a really bad headache that wouldn't let off." Dino gives me a weird expression and Reborn is silent, which leads me to ask, "So what happened to you?"

Dino laughs and points to his head. "Ha ha, this?"

"Yeah."

"Reborn kicked me for letting them get away."

"You let them get away?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "They really had me convinced they were part of the Cervello."

Reborn shakes his head after smacking him again. "Failure of a student." His black eyes then shift to me. "So you don't remember anything?"

"No."

The baby stays silent for a moment. "The boys ran over to you after the fight ended. The person punched you in a critical spot. It knocks a person out if you can get a clean hit on it."

I give him a dubious look. "How do you know that?"

"There's a nerve cluster* there that a lot of boxers aim for when it comes to face shots."

I really don't know what to think of all of this. Why the hell would someone punch me? Looking out the window at the bright morning, I start trying to think of who would want to punch me. I flinch to my phone buzzing. A text? I unlock to the phone to check it out.

[Unknown:] Sorry for punching you last night. You looked and sounded miserable. Better off unconscious. –Dee

"What the hell? She punched me? And how the fuck did she get my number?"

I see Dino raise a brow in my peripheral.

"Oh wait… we bumped… yeah. But seriously? She gives Yamamoto stuff for his cuts and wounds, but when I'm hurt or whatever, I get punched unconscious? That's just ridiculous!"

I'm about to start ranting more, but am stopped by Reborn. "She gave stuff to Yamamoto?"

"Yeah! She gave him some stuff for his wounds! But no! Mizuno doesn't get salve!"

Dino is just chuckling at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You're just a funny girl."

I roll my eyes. I officially hate Mafioso—to the extreme.

"Well I'm going to check on everyone else that's here. We can chat more later."

Dino calmly walks out of the room, and I finally notice that Reborn just randomly disappeared like he usually does. Wait… did those two just side step me?

* * *

><p>After icing down my cheek for a while (which helped), watching Tsuna and Reborn leave with Basil for more training, another hateful text to Nau, and some more random moments with Dino I head back to the house. Nana freaked out. Of course I just lay her worries aside, saying Tsuna smacked me with a door and then took me to the hospital to get it checked. I also mention that he was supposed to inform her. My silent revenge to all Mafioso—take it out on the roommate.<p>

Nana said she would teach him a lesson; I don't think it will be a very harsh one.

"Teru, why are you wearing boys clothes?"

I look down. "Uhh. Oh, yeah. My clothes had blood all over them, and some guy at the hospital said he had a change of clothes I could borrow, and yeah…" Wow that was terrible.

"Oh… Well that was nice! Give them to me later and I'll wash them for you to give back."

I can't believe that she didn't pursue this topic further. "I'll do that. Thanks."

I dart up the stairs, not wanting to get caught in another weird situation. It's obvious that I can't make shit up on the spot. I mean seriously, blood all over my clothes? Why would I tell her the truth? Stupid is Mizuno—sadly that happens to be me.

My room further hides my embarrassment as I plop into my bed. "Hahh, just take a nap… This will all be better with a nap."

I can't sleep. My head is full of too many thoughts.

The one wracking my brain most now, is how Mimi is supposedly in my class. How the fuck did I not see her? We've been in the same class since April. It's now October—that's… seven months! And it's especially interesting how Reborn oh-so cleverly mentions how she passed some "Mafia Test" he gave to Tsuna's class when he was a first year. Of course he doesn't mention what was on the test or if anyone else passed, only that she passed and has been in our class all year.

The boys all looked pretty surprised except Gokudera. He tried looking like he knew it all along. I called him a liar since no one else would. He looked as if he was ready to throw me into the wall again, but Yamamoto held him back this time while I smirked. Man, I still feel good about that.

But I'm almost tempted to go to school and see if she's there. Who am I kidding, why would she go to school after doing something like that. She would be dumb to. I'll be damn near calling her and that asshole Dee retards if they show up to the Cloud battle tonight too.

Thinking of battles… Marmon. He knows about my headaches. I need to—

[Knock, Knock] "Teru?"

"Yes Nana?" I sit up.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, come on in."

Nana slips inside the room with a bag of ice and a bottle of water in one hand, and a bottle of medicine in the other. With a slightly worried look on her face, she steps forward while saying; "Looks like Tsuna hit you pretty good with the door…" She lets her gaze dart around the room. "So I brought you some ice and pain relievers. I can bring up some food too?"

I can feel my brows are furrowing, but I still smile. "Ah thank you. I appreciate it, but I don't need the food. I can go down later and grab something."

"Okay then."

She smiles and leaves the stuff on my desk. We start having one of those awkward moments that everyone hates, so I try to change the subject. Hopefully I can keep the air from getting too stale.

"So how is Lambo doing?"

She nods with a small smile on. "The doctors say he's doing a lot better now. He should wake up pretty soon."

"That's great. I should go see him since I haven't gone yet… I just feel like it would rip me to pieces seeing him look so hurt."

She walks forward and starts stroking my hair. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

I sigh. "Yeah."

"I'm going there later, would you like to go?"

I look at her, and lean into her side as her fingers keep softly running through my scalp. "Yeah. I'd like to go." Visiting that cute little cow might get my mind off of everything.

"Okay then, I'll let you rest now."

She gives me one more smile before walking out of the room. God how I miss having my Mom do that. My eyes start glazing over as my hand scratches my scalp. Maybe that will make this crappy feeling go away. My vision becomes clear again. The tears went back into hiding. I need to stop letting my past hinder me.

I take a deep breath and get up, grabbing the pill bottle first. Medicated, iced, and confused; this is an interesting outcome that I can't say I expected at all.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, sleeping with ice on my face wasn't the greatest idea"<p>

I say this while looking into a mirror in Lambo's hospital room. The swelling has pretty much gone down, but my cheek is all red. While he was awake earlier, Lambo kept poking it, telling me that I am turning into a red and green frog. I shake my head, and I can feel my face twisting into that "stink eye" expression too. As much as part of me wanted to punch him for reminding of that stupid name Hibari gave me, I'm happier at that he woke up. I'll be sure to let Tsuna know later.

Still inspecting the area, Bianchi calmly walks into the room and hands me some make up, saying that it will be easier to cover it up with this. I can definitely agree—I'm not about to walk around with a white bandage for Bel to possibly poke fun at. Looking at the compact in my hand, I realize that I have no idea how to use this.

I hear Bianchi ask, "Is something wrong Mizuno?"

I look at her and laugh at myself. "I have no idea how to even use this stuff."

Bianchi gives me that deep stare of hers, gently grabs the blue compact out of my hand, and starts patting the powder in small swift movements all over my face. I look over to the mirror to watch while the pad runs down my neck. "Why are you putting that stuff on my neck?"

"The shade of the foundation is a little lighter than your normal tone, so I'm trying to blend it."

"Ah," Makes sense.

The blue plastic case snaps shut, and I now look like I wasn't punched. Nods and thank yous spill out to a poison scorpion and her expression never changes. Whenever I talk to her or even just hang out in the same room as her, I can't help but feel like I'm in the eighties or something. She's so indifferent about everything. Well, everything but Reborn and Gokudera… She gets a little weird when it comes to them… I guess that's how she handles love.

I look over Lambo, who's sleeping again. How do I handle something like love now, or even attraction for that matter? The sounds of his heart rate monitor and the respirator distract my thoughts. I scoff and start walking towards the door; there's no need to be in here emitting angry and confused vibes.

I swing the door open. "Whoa—"

Nana's in front of me.

With her cheerful tone she asks if I'm heading home. I tell her I'm going to drop by the school to get some stuff and will be home after I find Tsuna. Simple goodbyes echo in the room, and I leave the hospital. It's already ten, and I can't forgive myself if I miss Hibari beat down the robot. I can tell this will be a good fight.

Wait. Which side won the Mist Battle?

* * *

><p>I waltz inside the school and hear some commotion coming from the right. I look over and see the Gymnasium. I give another headshake; there have been a lot of those today. It hasn't really been a day worth repeating. I give the building another look and start jogging over there.<p>

About to run up the steps to gym building, I hear the sounds now coming from my left side. The sports field? I look over there and see Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei all standing in the distance. I can also see some fencing with barbed wire rolled on top of it. Getting closer, I see that all of the fencing is barbed wire, and there are gatling guns set against the points of a polyhedral battle field. It looks like something out of a movie. Just as I'm good 3 meters from team Namichuu* Gokudera turns his head towards me, gives me that incredulous glare of his, and turns towards the battle ground muttering stuff to himself. I stop and give him a weird stare for a second and then keep going forward. Yamamoto looks over to me after giving a curious glance to his mumbling pal. He smiles and gives me a wave. I wave back with a smirk. I just don't get how that guy is so happy. He's like ray of sunshine… Just like Uncle. It trips me out.

Now standing next to Gokudera, Yamamoto cheerily says, "Wow Teru-san, you don't even look like you got punched. Did you get medicine from that one girl too?"

Part of me wants to smack him, but I just answer, "No, I got help from a poison scorpion."

Gokudera flinches for a moment, and keeps mumbling unintelligibly. Yamamoto, Ryohei and I all give him stares until Yamamoto starts chuckling to himself. Now really curious what is driving Gokudera to what looks like the brink of insanity, I point to the muttering fool and ask, "So what's his problem."

Gokudera snaps a glare at me.

I stick my tongue out at him.

Yamamoto smiles. "I think he's mad that his cousin came by and left."

Gokudera shakes his head and mumbles, "Fucking Evander…"

I then ask, "Why did he leave?"

"I dunno really. He said something about Doodle Olympics?" The happy guy shrugs his shoulders.

And then Ryohei chimes in. "Nash is such a passionate guy, putting his flawless fucking form before such an extreme battle."

Doodle Olympics? Flawless fucking form? I'm pretty sure I get why he's not here now… what a jerk. Now looking a Gokudera, I'm starting to think he knows what all of it means too. I mutter, "Fucking jerk. Won't even stay to watch his boss fight."

Yamamoto looks at me. "I'm pretty sure Ebanda* knows he won't lose. Plus, Hibari told him that he had to leave, or be demoted for grouping."

I nod. "Ah."

I start hearing Ryohei mutter something about Hibari, but ignore it to listen to the Cervello chide Hibari. It seems the guy wants to hurry up and start fighting. Thinking of fighting, the mist fight, what happened? I look over to where The Varia are and take note that Marmon isn't with the three-man-group. I stare at Xanxus as he gazes at the field in an unimpressed way. My lips start to twinge, the sensation feels good, and I can feel my nostrils flare. I look away. Gokudera is giving me the stink eye.

"The fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing…"

He raises a brow. "Che, whatever."

"Who won the Mist Battle?"

"We did."

"Ah." I look around. "Where's your guardian."

"I don't know. But I'll kill him if he goes near the Tenth."

"Why?"

"Cause that guy is trying to take the Tenth's body, and I won't allow it."

Whoa, they let a gay guy in the group? I take a instant to let my gaze wander around the group and reflect on Team Namichuu's members: 2 bomb-tossing idiots, 1 air head, a gay guy, and a loser boss that trips over his own feet. I think Ryohei is their only saying grace with his extreme coolness, but he's also an idiot (according to Gokudera). I can only respond with, "Well I'm glad you guys kept an open mind when selecting your members."

He grumbles at me. I don't even give him a shred of attention as the Cervello start talking again, telling the cloud guardians to get ready. It's at this moment I realize Tsuna and Dino both aren't here. I want to ask, but am stopped as the boys have moved away from me to do their team huddle. I just look away, seeing two guys and a girl on the grass behind us. Who the hell are they? One of the guys looks like he might have rabies, and the other one looks like he might still play Pokémon on the side. The girl… she's like a ghost. Now I can't help but wonder if Dee, and Mimi or Margaret or whatever her name is, are here too. Bitches.

"Then we shall begin." I look forward while the Cervello say, "The Cloud Ring—Gola Mosca vs. Hibari Kyoya. Begin the battle!"

Not even a second into the fight, the robot flies forward to the Bat. Where the hell did he get the turbo boots? Well I guess he needs those… I can't see fat robots being able to super jump. But the boys seem to be as surprised as I am at the flying robot that is raising its somehow smoking fingers to the bat. Hibari is just standing there, his jacket coolly resting on his shoulders.

[BOOM!]

"What the fuck?"

I could barely see it, and I don't even know if I believe what just happened. But the fact that Hibari is standing still, and the robot is on the ground and missing his arm is leading me to the assumption that I saw the Bat jump in the last second and lay four or five hard hits on the chunk of metal. The last swing got the arm off. I rub my eyes and say, "Did that really happen?"

No one responds.

I quickly glance around the arena to see that everyone is looking pretty surprised at the Prefect. He doesn't seem too fazed as he casually clicks the ring halves together and hands the completed ring to a Cervello saying, "I don't need this thing."

My attention shifts, curious of the Varia's reaction to their quick loss. Levi and Bel both look pretty dumbfounded with gaping mouths, Xanxus doesn't look too fazed. I wonder why? I mean that was impressive, and the scrap metal lying on the ground is supposed to be his right hand. Before I can really question it more, Hibari looks in his direction and says, "Now you, the one sitting over there. Come down here."

"_Did he really just call Xanxus out?"_

"Until I bite you to death, boss monkey of the mountain of monkeys, I can't go home."

"_He did… and he just called him a monkey."_

Hibari stands in the middle of the field emanating in his killer aura. Xanxus just sits. I bite my lip. Swiftly my top dog jumps out of his throne, letting his foot kick against a tonfa that Hibari blocked with. I think the Bat barely made that one. Xanxus then kicks off of the tonfa, flipping himself backwards. He lands in a kneeling position. God he looks so… just so cool with that stare of confidence, nonchalantly gripping onto his jacket. I sigh as his voice coolly bellows. "My foot slipped."

"Right."

"No, really." Something blows up next to Xanxus, but he evades the blast with ease and grabs onto his jacket again. "I only came down only to retrieve that piece of junk. We have lost."

I can easily see the lie, but can't stop biting my loosely clenched fist. Xanxus with a smirk? I close my eyes. This is too much. I can't take the way my chest is feeling a weird mix of heavy and light at the same time, or this weird feeling going on in my head as I look at him. But this doesn't stop me from hearing Hibari respond with, "Hnnn. Your face tells a different story."

The Nami Prefect Boss dashes to Xanxus and violently swings his tonfa at him. The Varia leader easily dodges it, his smirk growing into a devilish smile. I can stop looking; much less even comprehend what Ryohei is carrying on about. This guy—my cousin of all people—I think that I really like him.

This is bad.

This is really bad.

So bad that as the gatling guns go off, I feel the need to cheer him on. I can feel it. I want Hibari to eat his own words; I'm siding with team Varia. I see a gatling gun on Xanxus' right start to shoot at them. Ahh, step left, step left. I hold my lips and begin to step back. I'm on the wrong side obviously.

But Xanxus and Hibari keep their swift pace and easily tread around the field that is clouding over from all the dirt that has been blasted into the air from the gunshots and land mines that arbitrarily blast anywhere and everywhere. My body is giddy from all the tension, my heart is racing, and my hands are shaking. I can't get over how happy he looks in the midst of all the chaos around him. Hibari swings, and he deftly dodges the prefect, his smile never fading—what the hell was that?

"His hand glowed?"

Hibari swung one really good hit, and Xanxus lifted his hand to stop it. The hand was glowing a bright scarlet. How the hell did he do that? I watch his expression become angry as Hibari says, "You've raised an arm?"

I look past them to see that Levi looks pretty surprised too. He looks like he wants to jump into the fight, but I'm pretty sure he knows better since that's how he lamely won his ring. Hibari wastes no time with extra words and goes back to doing the only thing it seems he knows how to do: bite. The tonfas swing in quick circles as Xanxus yells to the Cervello that he didn't attack Hibari at all. It looks as if the Bat doesn't care. He doesn't even care about that devious grin on the Varia leader's face.

A laser shoots. Hibari drops down to one knee.

I flinch, "What the fuck?"

Wait, what's that sound?

Out of nowhere I feel someone grab me and pull me to the side. Being pulled, the ground starts shaking under us, and explosions sound. Air shoots out from behind us and dirt starts shower us right after. I'd be a liar to say I'm not freaking out right now. I let out scared moan and grip onto the person's shirt. They ask, "You okay?"

I look up, "Ryohei?"

He had this really cool stare for a moment, but then his hand that was wrapped around me moved to his head as he yelled, "What the heck was that?"

I let go of him and stand myself up, feeling pretty dumb that I had to be saved by the guy with the broken arm. I brush him off and say thanks real quick as I hear Yamamoto calling our names. I scan through the smoke while I yell, "We're fine."

I swear I just heard Xanxus saying something as he stands proudly, watching everything be destroyed. This had to be part of a plan or something. The way he's standing in the middle of the chaos that the robot is causing… There's no way this wasn't planned.

Ryohei and I both duck as Gola Mosca releases another laser beam, this one gliding across the sports field and then another one to the school building. Anything hit explodes into smithereens. I let out a deep breath to my surging adrenaline and run with the boxer over to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Bwahahahaha! This is a terrible disaster!"

Shit. He did plan this. He's out to see someone die tonight. While I see Yamamoto and Gokudera saying something in my peripheral, my gaze is really on Xanxus. He's standing while everyone is crouched to the wrath of a fat robot that's flying around like superman on LSD. Hibari looks pissed—pissed that he has been tricked by a boss monkey and a fat robot. I don't blame him.

I look to my right, hearing Ryohei yell at someone to not enter the field. The girl that was sitting in the grass earlier is now running around like a chicken and clutching onto something. I grit my teeth. You can bet your ass I'm not saving her. She takes another step and explodes.

"Oh Fuck."

The smoke clears a little to reveal that the two boys that were also on the grass have saved her. Then the smoke clears more, to reveal a hyped up Gola Mosca and a Gatling gun aimed towards them. They're charging up to shoot. I see Gokudera cringe and say, "They're sandwhiched!"

I say, "They're dead."

Both open fire at the same time and an orange flame soars across the field. It's just like at the thunder battle. The oxygen around snuffs the flame up, leaving a guy that I lied and said hit me with a door. I can't help but feel some slight relief as I mutter, "Thank god."

Xanxus keeps a smirk planted. "So you're here… but—"

Gola Mosca hunches forward, and a ridiculous amount of bombs blast out of his back. They shoot up into the sky only to quickly turn around to drop on Tsuna. The little Decimo launches into the air and somehow dismantles them all. Then he starts flying towards the fat robo loco.

"HE CAN FLY?"

I look over; Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei all have child-like expressions of amazement.

I can only feel the same and say, "I guess so."

I'll just mention that flying tops a super jump any day.

Tsuna quickly zooms past Gola Mosca and he kneels to the ground. He ripped an arm off? This is ridiculous. I look around and quickly wonder what the hell I'm still doing here. I'm thinking that cousin of Gokudera's is the smartest one of us all. He knew when it was time to hit the dusty trail.

"Hey block head." I turn back to the Tsuna that is way more cocky than usual. "I'm your opponent now." And then I watch him crush that arm he snagged. He looks cool on fire. Acts cool too.

Gola busts out some more bombs and they shoot straight for Tsuna. The fiery kid sidesteps to evade them as they pelt onto the area. Gokudera takes notice that the robot is only aiming for Tsuna now, and I finally take notice of Reborn's presence. He's saying, "Gola Mosca has locked on to his target."

Where's Xanxus?

While keeping slight notice of Tsuna and robo loco as they fly around the arena I start searching. There he is. "Oh my god, he… He—"

"BOSS!"

My eyes snap to the yelling Gokudera, and then over to the flying Tsuna as the Decimo Candidate now punches the fat robot where the lasers beam out. I look back to Xanxus and secretly thank the powers that be for distracting me from completing that sentence out loud.

I bite my lip, feeling this attraction still despite the obvious chaos that he caused. That expression; his tall and strong body; his confidence; those eyes: there has to be some mistake. I can't be related to the guy who makes me feel like this. I don't want to be.

I look back to Tsuna. Gola Mosca is dropping to its knees in front of Tsuna. There is a deep gash from the center of his head, down. Something is falling out of inside. What the hell was that white thing? Shivers crawl down my back to the thing that has blood on it.

Tsuna then yells, "There's a man inside!" I gasp—white… "This person is… THE 9TH BOSS!"

"Non…no*?" I can feel myself start trembling and I cover my mouth. He's supposed to be in Italy… He would've called me and let know. I…No, there's no way. After a glance darts over to Reborn I run. "NONNO!"

He's running next to me with a first aid kid. Right in front of him I can feel tears streaming as I don't even bother slowing myself. I just drop, my knees crushing into the dirt. Reborn kneels next to grandpa and softly says, "Oi, hang in there."

"Reborn, I'm calling Dino." I start fumbling in my pocket.

My finger start tapping through my recent list while Reborn mutters, "Che. I've seen Mosca's construction only once… It looks like the 9th Boss was forced to be Gola Mosca's power source."

Tsuna yells, "Why?"

Dino didn't answer my call. I throw the phone in my anger. Fuck that useless piece of shit. I tell Reborn and start rummaging through the first aid kit for some antiseptic. I start dragging my knees over to the wound when I hear:

"It's not why, is it? You've gone and killed the boss."

Tsuna feebly replies, "Me… I did this?"

I look over to Tsuna, who is now holding his hands up to look at. His body is trembling. I look back to grandpa. He looks terrible. His complexion is white and pasty; hair is disordered and uncombed. Grandpa is wincing to the wound as Reborn inspects it. Reborn says under his breath, "This looks bad. It's not something we can treat with a first aid box."

I stammer out, "Th-there's got to be something we can do. I—I. Basic hazard manuals tell you to throw gauze on it to at least attempt to aid the things in your blood that make you scab."

"It's too big of a wound."

I grit my teeth. What are we gonna do?

Xanxus speaks again, "Who was it that struck down the old man with no mercy whatsoever?" I can hear Tsuna start to make small moans and sounding of terror. Xanxus just lays on more guilt. "Who was it that split Gola Mosca in half?"

Then out of his panic he manages to spit out, "It was me… I killed the 9th Boss…No…"

I breathe to myself. "…no, he's not dead yet…he's—"

"The one at fault… Was me…"

"Nonno?"

Grandpa's stare is deeply rooted on Tsuna, but he takes a second to spare me a glance. Clouded and weak are the eyes. I look away while Tsuna yells out "Ninth Boss!" I need to get a hold of Dino. Shit! I threw my phone somewhere. My eyes try to glance around the field for it, but instantly look back to grandpa as he says it's his fault that all of this happened.

"All of this happened because of my weakness… My weakness that allowed Xanxus to wake up from his long sleep."

I raise a brow. Long sleep?

Tsuna seems just as curious as I am about what grandpa means, when Reborn mentions that he was under the impression that Xanxus was only under strict surveillance after being cast out of the family because of the Cradle Affair.

Cast out?

Tsuna then shows that he doesn't even know what the Cradle Affair is. Then again, I have no idea either. Reborn keeps his stare on grandpa as he explains that the Cradle Affair was a coup d'état that happened eight years ago. I look and see that grandpa is still strapped, so I start to unbuckle his harnesses while the baby continues, saying that there aren't many know about it since they didn't want people to find out that Xanxus led the rebel army. I don't know what to say about any of this. Reborn then mentions that only people who really know about it are the Upper Echelon and they Elites that fought in the battle.

Where have I heard that word before?

Upper Echelon…

I look over to Grandpa as he starts mumbling out, "Xanxus was stopped there eight years ago… since then he'd been asleep while his hatred and grudge grew to frightening proportions…"

Reborn tries to get him to explain more, but he starts coughing out blood. I watch the red speckle on my skin. Some even got on my clothes. It reminds me of the island. The screams, the blood, the fire, that little boy crawling to the fire. I snap my eyes shut.

I can't even focus on what's going on. That little boy crawling into the fire. I can't calm down. Ganauche's face. My body keeps shaking as I feel myself naturally crawling away from this. The black smoke. Can't see this—got to get away. Just push it away like last time. Ignore it. It's not really happening. It's a movie. A gruesome scene that hits close to my heart, but its' not real. What isn't real can't hurt me. I start scratching the back of my neck, digging my nails to remind myself what's real. It's only real if you can feel it Mizuno. "It's—"

"NO DON'T… PLEASE WAIT!"

Tsuna is holding onto grandpa's hand with heavy tears pouring out of his eyes. The old man is lifeless. I look away. This is bad. Really bad. Where's Dino, Nau, somebody? Uncle? Come on…. I can't control my breathing, and I can feel my spit flying out with every breath as I watch Reborn's lip purse. No… Reborn never shows emotion, this is bad. I start crawling over to try dragging him off. "We need a hospital. We…"

"How dare you kill the 9th Boss!" Xanxus is standing alone and glaring at Tsuna.

I stop what I'm doing, but leave my hand on grandpa's arm.

Xanxus berates little decimo more, "The despicable way in which you struck down the boss is a challenge against his own son, as well as the noble Vongola spirit!"

Tsuna looks terrified. "What?"

"No need for investigation! The burns on the 9th's chest are undeniable evidence! Now that the boss has been murdered, the ring contest battle is meaningless. For the boss, my father, and for the future of the Vongola—I will kill you as vengeance!"

I can vaguely here the boys behind me yelling stuff while Reborn puts two and two together like I am. He planned this from the start. But I didn't put into terms as far as Reborn did. He explains more, saying that Xanxus is obviously trying to make Tsuna look like the villan so everyone will overlook Xanxus' past actions, and let him become the boss anyways. Wow, this is the guy I want to follow? This is the guy that I'm so attracted to?

"Why? For something like that?" Tsuna's eyes can only see grandpa.

I can only stare at Xanxus, who is standing on alone and valiantly looking down on all of us while Reborn vows to not interfere with the situation. It is now that I hear ruffling sounds of someone's clothes along his the soil being shifted around a little. I look up and see Tsuna now standing, looking in Xanxus' direction:

"Xanxus. I will take that ring back. You will not follow in the 9th Boss' footsteps."

Reborn then says, "Well said, Tsuna."

Xanxus bellows that the little decimo candidate will be remembered as "the foolish runt who dared to defy Xanxus all by his little self," but I instantly hear Gokudera yell that Tsuna isn't alone. I look back and see team Namichuu all stand in defense of Tsuna. My glance then shifts to see that one dumb girl standing in defense too. "What the hell is she standing for?"

"My will is my own." I roll my eyes. Yeah, I guess Hibari's gonna be just fine.

Bel and Levi quickly jump on the defense, asking for orders. Xanxus tells them to exterminate the traitors, but like always, here are the Cervello. "Hold it right there, please. We'll be in charge of the battle for the 9th Boss' revenge. We have a duty to oversee the whereabouts of the Vongola Rings."

Gokudera yells, "What the hell are you talking about! You're all Xanxus' bitches!"

Thank you, captain obvious. I don't even bother looking back at the zealous retard. But the Cervello girl actually bares her fangs to the smoking bomb while holding a paper that has a flames glowing on it. "Please watch your mouth. We have a official decree from the 9th Boss himself."

The Cervello continue stating the rules of how everything will go down. They decide that everything will be at stake for the sky ring battle in lieu of the current status of everything. One of the barbies asks if this sounds good.

THWACK!

One of the Cervello flings to the ground; her face looks smashed in.

Tsuna then wails, "OWW!"

Gokudera yells again. "What the hell?"

I look back to Tsuna, who's now holding his head. A rock rolls next to him. While the Varia members try to show no reaction to the random event, everyone starts looking around the field for who ever threw the rock at Tsuna and killed the Cervello. It couldn't have been anyone here. Dee? Or the Mimi girl?

The other Cervello clears her throat softly, signaling for Xanxus' answer. Letting his eyes finally slide over to the dead Cervello now in a pool of blood, he smirks and agrees to the idea. The Cervello then announces all of this will end tomorrow. I stay silent while everyone tosses out commentary. Some things said are snide, some are berating, but all of it is unnecessary. I just want to get grandpa to the hospital. Xanxus tosses Tsuna half of the ring, and then his hand starts glowing again. The light is so bright that I close my eyes and turn away from it, only for it to instantly vanish.

My eyes are still trying to adjust to it all when I hear Basil running towards us and yelling. I look up with my adjusting eyes to then hear a familiar voice. "Are we too late!"

"D-Dino?"

* * *

><p>Sitting in my room now I stare at an open shoebox. I haven't looked inside since I first came here. I can't see what is compelling me to look at these pictures now, but my hands gingerly sift through the photos of vacations, birthdays, and smiles past. This is all the past. What's weird, is that I look at the photos and see their faces, but I can't see them in my mind any more. That's what hurts the most.<p>

I can't even remember Amato's face any more.

But I look at this picture of a little boy who has the widest smile, his eyes nonexistent from how big the grin is. I know the eyes are a soft brown like Dad's were, and he got this funny mix of dirty blonde hair from mom and dad, not like me. I hold back the need to wail out this pain, but can't stop my body from quaking. I hate this. I hate this so much. I have no one here—nothing. What the fuck am I even doing?

My wrist flicks, and the box flies to the floor and spills everything all over. I hear something break. The ocarina. There's no reason to even mess with it tonight. My body now falls back into the sheets and my mind falls back into my thoughts of tonight.

Upper echelon…

I know I've heard that word somewhere. But beside that, what did grandpa mean by Xanxus being in a long sleep? Eight years, long sleep… This could explain why I've never met him, or don't remember him. I mean eight years ago, I was like nine, how many people can remember being nine—in depth? Shit, I can't even remember half of my life anymore… all of it is just fading away and fuzzing over like static. I don't know how to take it…

And Xanxus; what about him? He planned all of this. It's obvious he did, but why? Why would he have tried to throw the Vongola eight years ago and try to take over now?

"I don't get him."

I say this, and my heart twists. All of this shit is just overwhelming. But I just can't get over how he was looking down on us—and I mean all of us. I probably mean nothing to him. In fact, I know I mean nothing to him. We are all just little pawns in his chess game, but which side did he put my piece on? Am I even a piece… He didn't even look at me once; at least I didn't catch him.

Why am I even thinking about that?

He held grandpa hostage!

I look at my phone that by some miracle only has a scratch on the screen after throwing it earlier. I try to contact the only person I can think of even talking to about all of this.

[To Nau:] Where are you? Everything is so fucked up right now…

I hit send. I stare at the little bar at the top of the screen show its completion in sending my plea to the only fucking person I could even imagine to be any kind of help. I immediately start crying all over again.

"Who the fuck am I kidding? He won't text me back…"

My phone buzzes.

[To Mizuno:] I'm boarding a flight from Chicago right now. I'll be there in 12 hours.

* * *

><p>=YES! Ganauche is back! I love it, I love him and his uber sexy self (mental lemon fantasies are playing). But it has been brought to my attention with Ch. 350 that released yesterday, that he has brown hair in the back and fawn colored hair in the front, but I'm not too sure on the eyes... I think she drew them blue, but I can't tell for sure. So I'm going to use this as his description henceforth... though I do still like the idea of blackgray with green eyes. Lol, he's hot to me either way lol.=

=It seems as if things are starting to pan out for her...=

Bah! Can't wait for next chapter!

*Namichuu - This is how Tsuna refers to his school all the time, and I like it. I can also just see it rubbing off on her.

* Nonno - grandpa in Italian (Nono = 9th)

* Ebanda - this is just how Takeshi pronounces Evander's name, since the japanese language doesn't have v's or er's

*Nerve cluster - the nerve cluster I'm referring to in this chapter is the Infraorbital Nerve.  
>***Reborn didn't admit this, but Ryohei actually pointed this out. Kind of tried to show this in Mizuno's reaction; he didn't answer her question. But we all know how Reborn is, he wouldn't ever admit being informed about anything he can possibly get praised for lol.***<p>

Bye kids.


	29. Skies Full of Lies

**Holy Shit!  
><strong>this chapter is DONE! FINALLY!

Oh my god... you have no idea how happy I am to have you guys read this one. Like... I put soo much into this chapter. With that said, this chapter is long. Be prepared lol. But I think you will enjoy it, then again, this is one of the most important chapters to the story.

I think it really shows how much she has... blossomed.  
>Yeah, I like that word.<p>

**Protocol.  
><strong>word count: 11,039

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim of all OCs<p>

Thank the awesome woman _Ausumist_ for her beta-ing.  
>Read "Bite of the Mafia" <span>it's awesome<span>

**Enjoy it Kids .Captain.**

* * *

><p>Yellow leaves blow across the street as Tsuna and I walk to school. Still having a little ways to go, I keep a calm disposition on the outside to hide my sleepy excitement within. I pull my phone out of my skirt pocket and check the text again. Five hours! Nau will be here in less than five hours. A grin cracks through and I feel no need to hide it. Tsuna looks to me curiously, as if he considers asking me why I'm smiling, but he looks away. I let out a small snort and keep with his slow pace as Reborn marches next to us down the quiet road.<p>

As we walk through the front gate of the school, I can't help but find it extremely odd that the buildings look as if nothing has happened. Tsuna wonders the same thing and Reborn points out a bunch of random people posted up against the fences of the school. He tells us that they are illusionists for the Cervello and that they are hiding the damages that couldn't be fixed within the amount of time they had. I just let my eyes scan at the five or six suspicious-looking people before asking:

"Do I really have to come to school Reborn? Ganauche is going to be here soon and I want to meet him at the airport."

"He has things to do. Go to class."

Before I can even try to argue with him, his lizard Leon shape-shifts into a jet pack. Reborn blasts straight into an open window on the second floor. That's weird. What's in that room? Tsuna is saying something to me, and I nod and say, "uh-huh," without even paying attention. Just as I spare him one glance he walks off from me. I just shrug my shoulders. I'm trying to think of what's in that room.

"That's the nurse's office." I look at my feet and scratch my head. "I wonder what he's doing visiting Shamal?"

Though my curiosity is on high for the answer, I look at my phone and see that class will be starting in a little bit. Should I go and see? I shake my head and start heading for the entrance. Who knows what Reborn will do to me if I'm late; he's so quick to anger today. I think he's still pissed about the cloud battle. Let's not forget that I also have all that supplemental homework to do. He might try and shoot me if it's not finished by tonight. I'll just head to class; knife wounds are more than enough for me this week.

Sitting in class, now I twiddle my pen between my fingers while looking over all my supplemental work that I had forgotten about until this morning. It's sitting right next to all my _new_ supplemental work. I keep working through the first packet that I only have a few pages left to do while half listening to everyone in my class talk about the teacher. It isn't until I hear one kid mention 'suicide' that I become interested.

I look over to some chubby guy with freckles talking. "Yeah, my dad read in the newspaper that our Sensei committed suicide, but when my mom called up here to ask about it, they said that they only know about him filling a resignation."

Then I see Hana ask, "Well if that's the case then who's going to teach our class?"

Shit, I'm wondering that too. I'm also slightly impressed with the kid who said his dad reads the newspaper. I mean, they say you have to be really freaking smart to read the paper. Well not necessarily smart, but you have to know a lot of kanji to read it. I wonder if I could read the paper?

I look back to ask Yamamoto what he thinks, but he's passed out on his desk. He looks completely blissed out. I laugh at the little bit of drool dripping out of his mouth. My eyes inspect his peaceful, dreamy state. I wonder how he's doing now? He was really upset after his match with Squalo… Is Squalo okay?

Of course he is—he's dead.

I look over to see that Gokudera, Tsuna, Kyoko, and the supposed 'Margaret' have not come to the class yet. Looking around the classroom more, I hear the door open and watch Tsuna and Kyoko walk in together. Whoa, I guess Tsuna was talking to her alone? That's cool. Maybe he'll get a girlfriend. He has been emitting cool vibes lately.

The bell rings and class starts. No teacher. No Gokudera. No Margaret. The class sits around in silence. We are all anticipating this new teacher now. I hear snore sounds behind me—Yamamoto obviously isn't too concerned. Everyone in the class laughs at him, but stops to the door opening again. Some chick in a baggy uniform. We all look away from the door, unimpressed.

Wait, why am I so curious?

I'm leaving school in a couple hours, and am hardly ever here. My mind ponders the thought more while everyone in class starts chatting and passing the time. I guess I really want to see that old guy walk through the door and let everyone down. That would be freaking hilarious. I might point and laugh at the chubby liar.

The door slides open, "Class 2-A?"

I mutter, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The girl who I know as the person who punched me in the face walks into the room and introduces herself as the new teacher. Black hair lies against her dark, tanned skin. She's a sore thumb in this sea of Asians. The only thing they have in common is the height. I look at Tsuna, who is wearing an incredulous look and pointing to her. He's babbling something. The whispers about the short girl who is talking and being cheery to the class are all stopped when the door opens again. Gokudera has arrived.

She tries to say something to him about being tardy, but after one of those glares he likes to give people she stops with a blank look on her face. He sits in his chair quietly and she lets out a small chuckle before continuing, telling us that the teacher we used to have has resigned after some unforeseen circumstances.

"_Suicide… I knew it." _The chubby kid whispers out loudly.

TAK!

The kid holds his cheek as Dee speaks, "Can you be quiet while I'm talking? Thanks."

She then looks my way and signals me to move with a small wave. I scoot slightly and watch something flick out of her hand. I hear a gasp. I look back to Yamamoto. Awake, disoriented, and rubbing his head. I look down to see she is throwing little pieces of chalk.

"Hey you. Stay awake. I can throw bigger objects."

From here class goes and goes, and eventually the supposed Margaret shows up saying that she doesn't know when first period starts after a series of apologies. How do you not know that school starts at seven? She sits and class continues as Dee (formally known as Ms. Martinez) continues teaching the fundamentals of English. I check behind me to see Yamamoto trying to stay awake but not doing a very good job. He has a serious case of the nods. I whisper for him to get in some position that he can sleep, and I'll hide him. He grins and immediately put his chin in the palm of his hand while I angle myself to hide him. Yamamoto is nice, so I don't mind.

While the new teacher talks, I stay in position and slightly listen while doing my supplemental work. I don't know how to speak English, so this might come in handy. It's just unfortunate that she obviously has no idea what she is doing up there. Rather, it seems as if she's just winging it up there. Well it is Friday; it's not like anyone is really going to pay attention to the new teacher on the last day of the school week either. I snort and get started on the second packet with my lovely professor Wikipedia.

Eventually we hit eleven AM and are dismissed for lunch. I sigh, thankful that it's time for me to leave. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all wander out of the class first. Yamamoto looks refreshed, sparing me a grin and a wave before leaving. After giving him a small wave back, I watch some girl steal someone's bento. I'm so impressed with how quickly it happened, that I couldn't even say anything as the kid who got their bento stolen looked around frantically for it. After watching Dee pull a lunch out and leave with Margaret, I decide to leave for the airport. But I have also decided that I need to probably start staying in school for the whole day. I'm missing out on interesting things.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a train that is currently heading for the airport, I check Google Maps on my phone to make sure I'm going the right way. After getting that text from Ganauche last night, I did a little research on flights from Chicago to Tokyo and how to look for train info on my phone. I felt like an idiot after realizing how simple it is to use the train.<p>

Damn, Reborn might be right.

While the people crowd out of the door and then more people crowd inside I glance around and sometimes catch stares. I quickly glance away. I don't want to be that rude person that stares at people. But as much as I don't want to stare at people, I really don't want to get lost in my thoughts either. They linger only on Xanxus, Grandpa, and the past. I don't want to think about any of that crap right now.

My gaze shifts to the left to look at the beautiful day outside the train. Bright blue sky; thick, billowy clouds that seem closer to the ground than usual; light, wispy clouds that snake way up high; and strong winds that are only noticeable by the shaking trees. It's a good day, but I feel like crap. I'm hoping this feeling will fade when I see Nau.

The train stops and my phone vibrates as my signal.  
>This is my stop.<p>

I shuffle my way out of the train with the other hundred and one people that are trying to exit at the same time as I am. The air is smashed out of my lungs. It isn't until I finally exit and get a few feet away from the metal doors that my lungs are able to inflate again. "Damn, screw taking the train home. I really hope Nau rents a car."

With Google telling me that the airport is only a short walk away, and my clock telling me that he is about to land, I run. I start running in my excitement to see him. I run to keep my mind off the negative thoughts. I run to keep my mind off how fatigued I'm feeling from three hours of sleep and no food. I just run. It's making my stomach feel sick while I stand at the crosswalk and type out a quick text to Ganauche, waiting for the okay to run across. I get the okay to cross, but can't run with all the people trying to cross with me and cross against me. It's like a miniature war just to make it to the other side.

No running allowed in this war.

But I make it to the other side, and I can see the airport while running next to the skyscrapers all around. My phone buzzes to Nau's text that he is getting off the plane. I smile and run harder. My legs are still tired from running this morning, but I don't care. Two blocks away.

My feet race forward, and my hand moves in front of me to signal the automatic door when I get a phone call. I grin to see Nau's name on the screen.

I answer in Italian. "Hello? Where are you?"

"I'm about to walk to where the private cars are. Why?"

"I'm at the airport looking for you."

He sounds annoyed. "Why the hell did you come all the way to Tokyo?"

I mumble, "To see you?"

"Do you know where you're at?"

"Uhh…" I look around. "Not really."

He sighs. "Stay there and I'll find you."

I stay on the phone with him as I tell him about all the stuff around me. I eventually ask some girl where I am and have her get on the phone with Nau to give directions to our location. Twenty minutes of standing in one place, and I see him. It's not hard since he easily towers over Japanese people. At 195 cm, his scruffy chin and light brown hair in the front are easy to catch. Those deep blue eyes stick out like a sore thumb in Japan too. It makes me smile as I thank the girl who helped us.

She's too busy staring at my brother to notice.

I take my phone from her and lightly jog over to him while a smirk breaks through his irritated look. He looks as if he's expecting a hug, but he's thinking wrong. I smack his chest as hard as I can while yelling at him in Italian. "OVER TWO WEEKS AND NO RESPONSE UNTIL LAST NIGHT?"

He grabs the hand that I hit him with. "Hey. Chill out. You're causing a scene since no one can understand you."

"Chill out?" My voice is already cracking. "I-I I've been freaking worried about you, you asshole."

I try to smack him again, but smiles as he grabs my arm and calmly responds, "Hey we're in public. And I thought I told you that you have an ugly crying face." I look up to him with blurry eyes, and feel him let go of one of my hands to smash my face in his chest. "Don't cry a bunch. This is a new suit."

I laugh. "You're a fucking jerk."

"You're not the first woman to tell me this." I can hear the smile in his tone.

I laugh some more and feel my hand wrap around him.

He waits until I stop crying to lead us over to where he has a car waiting for him. We get inside the back of the Mercedes and head to where ever Nau has to go. During the ride I didn't really notice it but I naturally scooted myself closer and closer to him until Nau gave me a weird stare. I would scoot away.

This kept happening until he finally hugged me. "There. You happy."

I smile. "Yeah."

He smugly rolls his eyes and snorts.

"Don't act like you didn't want to hug me."

He responds in a feisty tone. "I didn't."

I smack him.

He huffs slightly. "Hey," and then childishly glares at me.

I stick my tongue out at him.

He only tightens his hold on me for a second and releases. I take the moment to sniff in a good helping of his scent while I can. Who knows when I will get to hug him like this again? He doesn't notice the sniff because of a buzzing phone. A thumb taps on the screen of his prettier iPhone and he answers a call.

"Hey Dino."

I look up to him.

"Yeah, I have Ora with me. Can you meet somewhere to take her? You know I can't take her to the hospital."

My stomach churns in a weird, uncomfortable fashion. I can feel my face twist as I my hand rests on my abdomen for a moment. Him calling me Ora doesn't feel right. I decide to not dwell on it to ask, "Why can't I go to the hospital?"

He looks at me, but answers Dino while looking around the car. "I can turn back that way and meet you and Romario in ten minutes." He snaps his fingers at the driver and quickly tells him to head to Namimori.

I furrow my brow while Nau talks to the driver and Dino. Inspecting him, I notice the deep bags under his eyes and how badly he needs a shave. He hangs up and finishes his conversation with the driver about meeting Dino while I scratch the back of my neck. He looks back to me and lets out a sigh before saying, "Now what were you saying?"

"Why can't I go see Grandpa?"

His eyes squint for a moment before responding; "He's in really bad condition right now. And we can't have anything possibly leaking out." I try to interrupt him, but his standing finger stops me. "I know that you wouldn't do that, but the only people that are allowed to see him are the Guardians. Reborn has even been ordered to stay with the Tenth Candidate Sawada. Don't feel like you're the only one. Even Dino is being shooed off."

Part of me really wants to argue this, but I do understand. So I let out a small snort and just rest my head on Nau's arm. He sighs and puts his arm around me, making my head now rest against his chest. After giving my navy blue sweater vest a tug and a sarcastic jab, our conversation stayed light and easy. I vaguely told him of the things that have been happening, and rubbed the make up off my face to show him the bruise that is still healing on my cheek. He laughed at me. I punched him.

He said in a playful tone. "Will you stop hitting me?"

"Only when you stop being a jerk."

"It's not my fault you're the dumb girl who get's punched in the face."

I shake my head. "Bah! I can't believe she punched me… and now she's my teacher…"

Nau raises a brow.

"Yeah. Weird."

He looks forward and says nothing more. I find the response interesting, mainly because he usually has an opinion about everything. But as I'm about to ask him why he's so quiet, he pulls away from me and nods to the driver. I sit up and see Dino and Romario waiting outside of their car in front of some restaurant with a big sign that says 'Nammy's.' I quickly ask, "You're pawning me off to Dino?"

His eyes slide to me while a smirk breaks through. "I've got to go see the Boss."

I snort and cross my arms. "You're a jerk. I probably won't even see you for a while…"

"I'll try to see you tomorrow, kay?"

Hearing his tone, so light and somewhat gentle. I know what that means. I look away from him. "I'm being childish, aren't I?"

He laughs. "It's nothing new."

I glare at him.

He quickly looks away with a weird expression. "You should stop glaring at people like that."

I lose my focus and tilt my head. "Why?"

Nau doesn't answer. He quickly gets out of the car and holds his hand out to lead me out. I scoot over and grab his hand. The sun hits me and I snap my eyes shut to how bright it is. Shit. "Whoa!"

Nau catches me.

"Idiot."

He stands me up while I listen to Dino, Romario, and the driver all laugh at me. Assholes. I look up to Nau who is wearing a smug look. I snort at him, and messes up the top of my hair before getting back in the car, making a quick exit. I groan; the butt-face didn't say bye. Seeing the car fade in the distance, I look back to Dino and Romario. "Hey guys."

Romario nods while Dino responds, "Hey."

"So what are we doing here?"

"Ganauche said you looked like you hadn't eaten, and we haven't eaten yet, so we're having lunch."

I smile and look in the direction that Nau's car left. I take back the butt-face comment.

* * *

><p>After lunch with Dino and Romario, and being convinced to let Romario check my recent battle scars, Dino takes me over to the hospital Lambo is at to meet Reborn and Tsuna. The Cavallone says that he has something to do before heading over to the battle, and that I should go with them. Watching Dino and Romario drive off from the entrance of the hospital my head fills with all of the negative thoughts that I've been running from all day. Grandpa, my past, and Xanxus. My past isn't bothering me so much now, as I've spent this time with Ganauche, Dino, and Romario I've also come to a slight solution. I'll just deal with it tomorrow.<p>

With Grandpa there isn't anything I can do except believe that he will make it. He has had so many struggles with his health problems in the past and always found a way to over come them. I know he can do it again. He's tough.

So I'm left with my personal conflict of a confusing Boss that I'm somehow attracted to. I walk into the hospital building and beeline for the open elevator on my right. My finger taps for the fourteenth floor. "Hah, there's no thirteenth floor."

The old man next to me starts staring at me weirdly.

My body hunches slightly. "Sorry."

The ride on the elevator stays silent after that awkward moment, and my mind trails back to Xanxus. I'm confused, just confused. There are feelings there, but I don't know how I feel about everything that happened yesterday.

The elevator bings. It's not my floor.

The old man exits and the doors shut. The elevator rises and my thoughts shit to the passing levels. His face, his eyes, that smirk. I can't take it. This sucks. The door opens. "Whoa, hey."

"Ahh, Mizuno-san."

I wave. "Hey. Dino dropped me off to go with you guys."

Reborn said nothing, but Tsuna responds. "Eh? Dino just dropped you off?"

"Uhh, yeah."

He starts to wave his hands at me frantically while wailing, "No don't come Mizuno-san! It's going to be really dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt like you did at the Mist Battle!"

I huff, "Tsuna, I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."

He looks the ground before saying, "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of this Mafia stuff."

I stare at the kid in front of me that obviously isn't my roommate Tsuna. The Tsuna I know is stupid when it comes to anything academic, a klutz when it comes to anything athletic, and superficial when it comes to anything emotional. But the Tsuna in front of me is showing me that I've either missed something, or I've always been missing something. He is actually kind of amazing, and he might actually kind of care about me. I just wish it were reason enough to listen to him.

I lie. "Okay. I won't go. But can I at least walk with you to the school?"

He looks at me dubiously before responding, "Uh, okay. But I really don't want you to stay long. Xanxus is a scary person."

I roll my eyes. "So I've heard."

Then Reborn finally speaks, "Then let's go."

They enter the elevator and we quickly go down to exit. We then calmly promenade over to the school where Tsuna is about to have the fight of his life. I take instances here and there to glance at my roommate. His eyes look strong, he's standing with this uncertain look of confidence, and there is a frown that is unfading. After questioning why he is in his uniform of all things, I realize I'm still in mine. I smack my head; I look like an idiot with this uniform on.

We pass the gates—the three of us—just like this morning. Tsuna and I look over to Reborn curiously as he leads and tells us the battle will take place in the courtyard. While the main member of team Namichuu and his tutor amble around the building in haste, I keep a slower pace. The butterflies are already present and my heart is racing. I want to smack and curse myself right now but stay quiet.

My eyes wander about as we pass the gymnasium and sports field while walking around the main building to get to the courtyard. I did suggest we just go through the school, but men… They just had to go _around_ the building to get to the courtyard. They're now a good meter ahead of me, and turning the last corner to our destination when a loud explosion sounds.

The ground trembles and I drop to one knee while dust swooshes out at an alarming speed. Swiftly I get back up and turn the corner as second wind blows through. A bright light shines and the passing wind is scorching hot. I block the wind and light with my arm until it subsides.

My arm drops—there he is. Xanxus. I notice the other boys of team Namichuu are standing on the right side of the courtyard's entryway and are standing closer to the man I can't take my eyes off of. That devilish grin he's wearing; he looks like a naughty little boy. I love it. It's so cute.

Reborn mutters something while I continue to ogle my past savior. Same belt, boots, and headdress as before; he's actually wearing his jacket for a change; and his tie is knotted in a Full Windsor. He looks so good. But as Tsuna is saying something, I notice that Xanxus is also wearing a thick white belt tonight. What's with that?

"So you came, Scumbag."

I smile, unable to resist that cute fucking smile.

The man smoothly slips his jacket off and hangs it over his shoulders for god knows why. The reason doesn't even matter—he looks good doing it with that smirk on. Dammit I can't stand it. I see his expression, and want to just do something to him. I dunno, hug him I guess. That grin is just ridiculous. Seeing the main Namichuu boys plus Basil all standing next to me now, I snap back into reality. My immediate response is to say what the fuck, but I'm interrupted by the sound of talking Barbies:

"We have been expecting you"

I look up to see the two jump from the top of the building to the right of us. They get straight to the point, saying that everyone is present for the battle to begin. First appears that retarded girl from last night and Hibari, and then the Bel and Levi appear. Levi has a large big cage in his grasp. Inside sits a little baby in a cloak. Why the hell is he in a cage? It doesn't matter; I want to ask him about my headaches. My attention shifts as a familiar and flamboyant voice screams.

"Please be more gentle~~~~!"

I smile, "Lussuria?" I don't even know why I'm even happy to see him, but I am.

"You're handling a critical patient you know!"

Tsuna yells, "Lussuria!" Gokudera gives an incredible glare. "With his bed?" And Ryohei exclaims, "Wow, you're still alive?"

I tilt my head; did he want him to die?

The Cervello say that the other Lightning guardian has arrived, and we all start looking around. Behind appears another Cervello holding Lambo in her arms while dragging oxygen tanks behind her. Tsuna immediately yells exactly what I'm thinking, but then the main Cervello that has managed to stay alive through this whole scramble speaks, "Compulsory summons take nothing else into account. In the Sky Battle, the six rings as well as the six lives of the guardians are all at stake."

I look at Xanxus, who is far out and by himself. His smirk never fades as Tsuna pleads for them to give Lambo back. The Barbies quickly deny him, and Lussuria chimes in, saying that it's the duty of a guardian to appear when summoned, no matter what condition they're in.

I really want to ask where Squalo is, but Yamamoto beats me to the punch. The answer (the man's dead) is something that unsettles the Rain guardian. I'm not so sure how I feel about it. I guess I'm kind of over it; it's not like he liked me anyways. But I stop thinking about it after hearing the Cervello suggest that they start the battle. Tsuna tries to argue more as the pink-haired Barbies try to start the battle, but the Cervello are pretty good at sidestepping him.

Start the battle or forfeit is what they declare.

Tsuna shuts up.

After taking all the rings from their holders, the Cervello tells us that the whole school will play as the battle ground for the sky battle, and that all the guardians will all participate in the battle while wearing some watches that have little TV's installed for them to watch Tsuna and Xanxus fight. Standing next to Gokudera, who already has put his on, I look at it curiously. It's cool looking no doubt, but I have no desire to wear it. I don't like things on my wrist.

Everyone is instructed to head to their respective areas where they can choose to fight when the battle begins, and the boys take the moment as their only chance to do the team huddle. I can't help but laugh when Ryohei tells the dumb girl and Hibari that they don't have to join; he revised the huddle for them. He's so funny. I look back towards Xanxus while all of Tsuna's friends tell him little words of encouragement. My skin crawls.

Tsuna is now giving me a nervous look.

"Alright. I'm leaving."

I give another glance to Xanxus, who I actually catch spare me a second's glance. My body ignites in flames just on the thought that I'm even good enough for that. Jesus this is bad. I notice Tsuna giving a curious expression. I smirk back and leave the courtyard. I'll just find somewhere to hide in the process.

My legs lightly jog around the building and take notice of the jumbo screen while trying to think of a good place to hide and watch… Hmm, the building that they used for the rain battle could be a good place. While running, I realize that they obviously have cameras set up around there. I stop to really check out the view. Sweet—there's a blind spot. I wait for a second longer to see the timing of the cameras. Whoa, Hibari is behind me. A glance behind me shows the Bat himself, standing next to some large metal tower with a scowl. Typical. Looking back to the screen and getting a good idea of how much time I have between the procession of camera views, I make a mad dash for the spot while the cameras start to toggle over the other views they have around the school.

* * *

><p>Now in place, I find a screen to look at while still staying hidden. This will work just fine since they also have sound streaming from them. I focus on the bright screen; the Cervello are talking again. They tell each side's guardians that the towers in front of them are holding their rings.<p>

Bel's voice streams over the field, "So in other words… We'll be fighting too?" His excitement is hard to miss.

"You are all free to do so, that is, if you are able to?"

I raise a brow.

It almost sounded planned, but a short series of moans and groans quickly sound off simultaneously after the Cervello's last statement. The toggling camera view shows all the guardians grabbing the wrist their watch-things are on. You see why I don't like stuff on my wrists? You never know when that wristwatch will turn against you.

"Just now, all the guardians were injected with a poison administered from their wristbands."

One by one I see the guardians drop. Well, Hibari is still standing, but you can tell he's having a hard time doing so. They begin to curl up and writhe in pain. Wait, what the hell is that girl doing in the battle? No one ever said she was on team Namichuu.

Where's the gay guy*?

The reason for their pained expressions is something called "Death Hitter" according to the Cervello. They also reveal that the ones poisoned have thirty minutes to retrieve the ring and push it against the screen of the TV watch thing. Doing so will activate something in the watch that will administer the antidote to the poison. The screen shows Tsuna's distaste to the stipulation only for a moment, but his spoken distaste is heard clearly.

"This is supposed to be the Sky Battle, so why is everyone else involved like this?"

It is then iterated that ensuring his guardians' safety and accomplishing his goal at he same time is the duty of the boss. Tsuna keeps his distaste, but is overlooked by the Cervello. They must be tired of his complaining over the past week. The Tsuna I know and this Tsuna are definitely the same when it comes to hearing something they don't like—they're bitchers and complainers. But outside the complaining, Tsuna makes it clear that he wants to get the fight going since his friends are currently dying.

With the screen now focusing on the courtyard, it is said that interfering with the battle by using things like special bullets and so on is forbidden. I watch Reborn nodding his head right as Xanxus is dashing towards Tsuna. Little Decimo doesn't react, getting punched in the face so hard that he flies across the courtyard. He breaks through the concrete wall of the school.

I mutter, "Holy fucking shit," and remember that time I tripped Xanxus. I probably would have suffered the same fate if Grandpa and the guardians weren't there.

Fortunate timing on my behalf.

The Cervello lightly scold Xanxus, but he slyly responds with, "Let's hurry and get this started—isn't that what he said?

The survivor Cervello tries to clarify with, "Yes, in that case, but the attack on Sawada is—"

Basil interrupters her. "That was foul Xanxus!"

"My bad. Did I get him before he was shot with his special bullet?"

Special bullet? What is he talking about?

"How foolish," Reborn says holding a smoking gun, "Who do you think you're dealing with?"

Out of nowhere, Tsuna's resting spot of concrete rubble blasts. Just like myself, Xanxus watches the area with a serious stare. Smoke erupts and dissipates quickly. Out from the smoky veil rises the 'cool vibes Tsuna' that has been showing himself here and there as of late. Reborn takes the moment to give some final advice to Tsuna: he needs to fight Xanxus whole-heartedly; he will die otherwise.

"I know," responds the frowning roommate. "I'm going to put this guy away first."

Xanxus' serious expression cracks, revealing that smirk again. "You're going to put me away first? With that level of power from last night?"

"Do I look the same as last night?"

Xanxus doesn't respond.

The Cervello take the moment to quickly usher the people who are still in the courtyard somewhere. Reborn, Basil, Dr. Shamal and another baby (what the hell?) with a bird start to follow the girl, and another Cervello finds the two guys that were at the Cloud Battle last night too. I wonder how they know Tsuna? They don't wear the same uniform as us, and they don't really look like they even belong in Junior High. I guess that's a common occurrence for the people that hang out around Tsuna…

I jump.

Rustling grass.

Someone is walking around here.

I look at the building and see a metal pipe that's bolted into the wall. I grip it as tight as I can and quickly scurry to the roof. I lay myself down and stop breathing. I look at the screen to try and ignore my anxiety of the footsteps wandering around me.

Xanxus speaks while keeping a confidently calm stance. "Just as I thought. Looks like nothing has changed."

Tsuna shifts his weight one moment and is right next to Xanxus to attack. The Varia Boss instantly dodges what looks like a chop from the trailing flame and counters with an elbow. Tsuna catches it, and his hand starts glowing until Xanxus turned around in a split second, kicking the shit out of him. Decimo flies into the wall again. Xanxus doesn't even look fazed.

He starts running towards Tsuna while saying, "Is that it?"

Wait… is that person still here? I focus to around me, not hearing the rustle of grass any longer. I'll just stay up here until I have a reason to move.

The screen—it's bright. My eyes avert back to the fight and realize I missed something, but see that there is a giant, black-charred hole in the school. What the fuck was that? Xanxus laughs while Tsuna retreats. Decimo blasts himself up high and places himself on the school's building. _"How the fuck is he standing sideways on the building?"_

"Do you know why the First Boss, who used gloves like you, fled to Japan and retired?" Xanxus asks the middle schooler defying gravity. "Because he feared a fight with the Second Boss."

Tsuna looks as curious as I am.

"If the Flame of Wrath had crushed the weakly Dying Will Flame, it would disgrace his name of being the strongest. He was afraid of this flame."

So he saying he's the Flame of Wrath and Tsuna is the dying Will Flame?

Tsuna responds, "Would you like to try it out? Your flame and mine—shall we see which is stronger?"

I gulp.

Gravity takes Tsuna. Whilst in the movement of free fall from his sideways stance on the building, the flames on the Decimo's hands grow, and he moves faster. Xanxus leans back in laughter for a moment, "Buhahaha. Just how much of scum can you be," and I just feel that desire to hug him again. That smile is… wow.

He says something else just before the two clash. Xanxus stands firmly planted on the ground and his glowing palm is raised to Tsuna's brightly burning fist.

Another explosion.

"Fuck." Smoke is covering the screen, but it fades just in time to—"Tsuna hit him?"

Xanxus smashes into the building and Tsuna crouches onto the ground in a pouncing stance. My jaw dropped. From here my roommate took a second's rest before charging into Xanxus' crash zone. A beam of bold scarlet blasted out of the smoky hole in the building towards him. He grabs his shoulder and another blast lights from Xanxus' location. But this blast went upwards.

TINK, TINK, TINK, TINK…

"What is that?"

I raise my head to see more of my surroundings below this building I'm on. Holy shit, Hibari is beating the metal tower down. His glare is looking fiercer than ever as his body wobbles just as much the beaten legs of the three-pronged tower. The ring on the top hops to each blow of Hibari's discipline as if it's scared of its guardian too. I shiver slightly, "bad night to be a pole."

"I didn't want to pull a weapon out on scum like you."

Hearing his voice, I instantly look back to the screen to see two red eyes glaring, two guns glowing, and one man standing so coolly that it should be a crime. All of my hairs rise to the sight of Xanxus and Tsuna staring off. Tsuna looks unfazed by the guns that are now in the Varia man's hands, but his stance is saying otherwise. He's being really cautious—I remember Dino showing me this stance when he was teaching me basics.

Wait. Why isn't Dino here? Well, is he here?

I focus back on the fight on the screen to see that they have upped the ante by making the midair their battlefield. Xanxus easily shoots his guns, using the propulsion of the shots to keep him in flight as Tsuna seemed to flying around him to keep up. And right when I want to tell Tsuna to step away like Dino told me to in situations like this, he charges in. Xanxus shoots.

Tsuna blocks the hit with his flames, and the screen splits to show the beam rocketing straight into the gym. From a camera put inside the gym, they show Mammon and the one girl one the floor with rubble all around them. Mammon yells that Xanxus almost hits him, but gets no response. I look at the tower in the gym to try and see if the ring is still on the top, but the picture isn't sharp enough.

Wait. What about Hibari?

I peek over the edge of the building cautiously. Don't need him thinking I'm some kind of pole. But my head is finally high enough to see below…

"What the shit?"

The tower had fallen to the ground somewhere between the last time I saw Hibari biting away and now. Jesus he's a scary guy. My eyes gander upon the Bat on one knee; he looks as if he's trying to muster up strength. After a moment more, the black haired guy stands and picks something off of the ground. The ring maybe? He then does something with his watch and walks off.

"THIS IS CHARITY!"

I look to the dark sky where five small glowing lights are dancing about like fireflies. While three are more of an orange color, two of them (more of a scarlet color) are getting brighter and brighter. Not even a second passes and two giant beams of scarlet shoot out towards the school. One slams onto the roof where I used to sleep all the time, and the other blasts inside the school where they had the storm battle the other night. The screen that was showing the two bosses fight splits and shows the two collision zones. One the right side of the screen has Levi crawling towards something. Probably the ring. On the left is Bel—and Dee?

"What the fuck is she doing in there?"

With a blank stare right into the camera, she says, "Well. It looks like its time for me to go." Her gaze then looks back down the crawling prince and kicks at the ground. "Yeah, you're not getting that so easy."

Dee snaps her attention to something, grabs Bel's crown, and dashes off. Then sounds of other people in the building start to echo and three Cervello easily leap over the floored prince. Damn, it's a bad day to be a prince. Crippled. Ignored. Robbed. I can only shake my head; there's a part of me that wants to sympathize. Hah, no I don't. He tried to kill me in my sleep.

A crashing sound echoes really close to me, causing me to look in its direction. On my left, a small figure a decent distance away, busted out of a window and somehow keeps a stride. They have something glinting in their hand as the figure keeps running, and two Cervello jump out the window one after another. The person (that I'm guessing is Dee) keeps running and skits into a wooded area of the school with Barbies on her trail.

What the fuck was that about?

I look back to the screen, seeing Bel still inch towards the ring. "Hehehehe, I'm saved!"

Seeing no reason to watch him anymore, or watch Levi as he heads over to 'kill the little cow brat' I try and look forward at Xanxus and Tsuna fighting far from me. Can't see anything. Dammit. I want to get closer. Seeing the screen switch back to them, I see that Decimo and Xanxus are really only talking, so I decide to look around this building for something going on.

"Whoa, Bel is fucking quick to recover."

The prince is slinking his way past the corner of the school that the Cervello jumped out of only a minute or so ago. Hibari is already there, swinging a tonfa at him. Bel barely backs by a hair's breadth to narrowly avoid the blow. Hibari catches something and throws it into the air. I try to follow it, but it's too small. From what I can tell though, whatever he threw never came back to him. I creep myself to a place on the roof a little closer as the two… difficult members of each team have some kind of verbal standoff I can't hear. Then some kind of blast sounds from the monitors/speaker system, but I pay no mind to it—this fight is going be good.

By the time I scoot close enough to hear them, Bel already has his knives floating all around him and Hibari has his tonfas in attacking position. They both dash towards each other full speed, but in a fashion that makes them perfectly parallel to one another. Knives orbit around the Prince like Saturn's rings while he flicked a good amount of his signature daggers at the passing opponent.

Crap. Hibari doesn't know.

The Bat knocks them away without a second thought, only to feel the slicing of the hidden wires. Bel's smirk gets wider and he swiftly throws another wave of knives. Hibari tries to dodge the knives again to be sliced deeper. Bel is winning this for sure, especially now as Hibari is falling to ground. Dammit I wish I was close enough to hear them, but I'm only close enough to see Bel throw what looks like a last wave of knives at the fallen Bat.

They fly, and they are caught.

"He fucking caught them?"

The Bat President crouches himself while inspecting the silvery little fuckers. I give a quick glance to my sore arm, reminded of my scuffle with Bel earlier this week. Light clangs can be heard as they are dropped to the ground and tonfas are picked up. Then it looks like something drops around Hibari and it scares Bel back. Things start swishing around the Bat and blast into the school walls as an attack on the Prince. Bel runs like a scared puppy.

"Whoa. That was unexpected."

I look at my arm once again in thought until I hear a small crumbling sound. My eyes dart to the jumbo screen to see the camera is focused on Xanxus as he reloads his handguns in a flash. Tsuna burns his way back to the sky, Xanxus snidely mocks him while his body in the limbo between rising and falling. Before my roommate can even answer, millions of those scarlet beams shoot out of Xanxus' guns. I grit my teeth lightly; Tsuna couldn't avoid them.

On the screen, is Xanxus landing on the roof of the school as he says, "Saved by your outfit?"

The screen now shifts for everyone to see Decimo to slam into concrete of the courtyard while Xanxus watches from above. It takes Tsuna a few moments, but he gets back up in a clumsy fashion. His gaze never leaves the Varia leader until he raises those gauntlet hands, making a triangle with his fingers. Like magic the space between his fingers began to glow in light that seemed… heavenly? I can't even describe how beautiful it is; it's almost as amazing as that scarlet glow of Xanxus' hand.

Tsuna stays perfectly still as his hands keep glowing brighter and brighter, as well as his body becoming more engulfed by his own flames. It's cool looking—I wonder what really religious people would think of this. I can't help but chuckle, _they would probably say Xanxus is the spawn of Satan_. But as I pay attention to the fight again, Xanxus starts laughing.

"Fuahahaha! You no longer see a chance for victory, so you're getting desperate?"

I tilt my head in confusion, and tilt it more when the flames around Tsuna start looking more like electricity. He still stands there completely still, focusing on what he's doing. The screen that had Xanxus wearing that cute smile now shows the Varia leader wearing an incredulous glare. Is something wrong?

"The Dying Will Zero Point Break Through!" Then his glare sharpens. "I won't allow it!"

Instantly the man jumps off the roof and shoots for speed, face first towards Tsuna. Tsuna notices just before Xanxus gets to him, blasting himself up. Xanxus easily shoots towards the ground to follow him. Then right as he's catching up, he yells, "You can't escape so easily," and smacks Decimo with the chamber of his gun.

Tsuna recovers by a simple adjustment of his flames, but then he and I quickly see that Xanxus somehow moved behind him. Another scarlet beam gets him before he can react, and Tsuna puts himself on the ground. It's beyond obvious how much pain he's in now, but he doesn't waste time. Still crouching on the ground, my roommate starts doing the triangle thing with his hands right when Xanxus does one of those super shots with the million and one beams.

I yell, "TSUNA" and grab my mouth.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I gave myself away. Tsuna… is he okay? The screen in front of me is messed up so I can't see a thing.

The screen comes back, revealing only a thick smoke. It subsides to show Tsuna on the ground—unconscious. This is bad. This is… I stop; there are heels clacking close. Hibari doesn't wear heels. My adrenaline starts to rush as I start thinking of a way to escape. I spare a second to glance at Xanxus saying something on the screen, but am too caught up in my panic to hear it. The clacks are getting closer.

I take two steps back towards the piping I used to get up. A hand grabs my shoulder. "Spectators are forbidden to watch the battle on the playing field—"

Before I let her finish, I grab her arm, elbowing her with the arm she grabbed. I can feel her hunch slightly, and take the moment to stomp on her foot, turn around, and kick her in the crotch. I probably should've kicked her in the stomach, but I could only remember that stupid self-defense stuff Nau taught me to do if a guy attacked from behind. But the way she's holding that spot has me under that impression she might be a man. It might just be that it really hurt too.

I waste no more time thinking on it and kick her once in the chest before repeatedly stomping on her face.

Mizuno, you can't be found—kill her.

I keep stomping.

God knows what will happen if you get found.

I stomp harder.

"WHAT?"

I hear Xanxus' voice and stop. Holy fucking shit… I massacred her. My attention shifts over to the screen to quickly see what Xanxus seems so flabbergasted about. "Holy shit, he's alive."

Tsuna is standing in front of Xanxus as of he didn't even get hit.

Something grabs my ankle. "Holy shit, she's alive."

The Cervello, whose face is a bloody and swelling mess, lightly grips my ankle and starts reaching for something. Thoughtlessly, I bend down and yank the wandering hand to see a serrated knife. I've seen one of these; the teeth are designed to even slice bones with ease. With her wrist under my submission I drive the knife into her own throat. I can't be caught. Her long fingers let go as she starts to choke. My grip switches to the knife, pulling out to finish her.

One stab in the side of her neck—artery.

Pull out.

Final stab in her ear—equilibrium.

Pull out.

Kneeling on top of her with wide eyes, I let out a deep breath.

"Fuck you Reborn. My intelligence just saved me."

I wipe the blade off on the Cervello's shirt while watching Tsuna and Xanxus have another standoff. They are talking about whatever Tsuna did to survive that hit. I guess it's some kind of two-bit version in comparison to Primo's. Primo? They mean like the first boss, right? His name has been dropped a lot during this. I stop looking to scan my surroundings. As much as I want to keep watching, I need to move. One last look at the Barbie, then a gander at my ruined uniform, a slide of the knife's blade under the waist of my skirt, and I walk to my escape route.

* * *

><p>I creep around the corner of the rainy building as soundlessly as I can, but am stopped.<p>

"Teru-san?"

My eyes dart. "Yamamoto?"

His stance was tense, but now relaxes. "Haha, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I forgot some books for my homework… and…"

His eyes glance over my uniform and back to my eyes before saying, "You probably shouldn't be here. It really isn't safe." His eyes trail over my dirty uniform again.

I nod. "Ya don't say?" My eyes dart left and right to think of a lie. "Then I guess I better go home."

And then he gives that same look he gave me on the first day, when he caught my lie. "Take care of yourself," and he runs towards the entrance that he advised me to go to.

I snort and give him a smirk. He really is a nice guy. Too bad he isn't very convincing either. I look at the school building in front of me and decide that using this will probably be a safer route. Thank god there are plenty of broken windows. I take off my vest and wrap it over my hands to grab onto the windowsill while I dash vault* through the space.

While gripping onto the window, I can feel the glass shards breaking my skin, but only look ahead as my feet now push off the inner wall of the building. My push off the wall helps me avoid some overturned furniture. With a front roll on the rubble-covered floor, I lurch forward to keep moving. I want to get closer to the fight.

Right as I run out into the main hallway a loud boom resonates and the whole school rumbles. I duck to the falling pieces of ceiling and smoke. After taking in a breath of the cement clouds I start to hack the shit out. It hurts my lungs. Using my sweater as shield from the dust, I then use another part of it to rub the crap out of my watering eyes. After a the dust finally dropped, I put the sweater back on and look over to see someone sitting right outside the new opening of the school.

"Xanxus?"

Pulling himself up off the ground, he stops to sit and cough. His arm lowers with blood on it. There is blood on his lips too. I bite my lip. He looks in really bad shape. I then start to step closer to the windows to watch them from the better view. Right as I get a perfect angle, Xanxus starts to speak.

"How could I lose to your fake Zero Point Break through… From a scummy fake like you." And then something weird starts happening as he yells. "FUCK. FUCK. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Xanxus keeps yelling at the top of his lungs while dark, I guess scars or lesions, on his skin start to appear. The more he yells, and the angrier he looks, the darker they appear. It's crazy. It looks really fucking cool. Everything about him looks so fearsome and cool that it makes my skin crawl. It's even making my adrenaline surge again.

His hands glow brighter than ever as he stands and roars, "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

Without any edge of confidence he usually carries, Xanxus recklessly charges forward where Tsuna is waiting for him. Tsuna punches him in the face, but Xanxus doesn't falter. It's awe-striking. The way he refuses to lose. He's in a bad position, but he shows no fear and trudges forward. I want that. I want that so bad—that ambition. He is constantly looking forward and always striking and fighting and believing.

"He's… he's amazing."

I watch, as he and Tsuna are in each other's faces, hand-in-hand—deadlocked. Both are gritting their teeth and roaring like wild men as they both begin to shine brightly. Slowly a ball of light forms around them and causes more smoke to blow around. "Che. I can't make out a fucking thing."

Someone grabs my arms. "Are you Teru Mizuno?"

I jump and look back. "Shit."

I try to yank them away, but the Barbie has a good grip. "You will be punished for killing an officiate of the Sky Battle at another time. For now, I will be escorting you to the spectators box."

I snort. "Fine."

Walking behind me and still holding onto my hands tightly, we amble down the main hallway of the destroyed school to a doorway at the end. I take a moment in our casual stride to look at the smoke cleared battlefield where Tsuna and Xanxus stand. What's with that crazy look on Xanxus' face? We keep walking and Xanxus starts yelling in question of how something is possible. I wish I could focus in, but the rubble under our feet is loud and hard to avoid.

Wait. The rubble.

I look ahead and see a big and oblong chunk ahead. We get right in front of it, and I purposely step on it. I stumble. "Whoa." The Cervello leans into me, and keeps me from falling. I take a step back and feel the point of her nose on the crown of my head. Perfect.

I look back. "Thanks."

"Please use more caution."

"Okay."

Xanxus yells again while my captor and I trudge forward. Mizuno, keep cool. Your chance will come soon. I take a deep breath and kick the door open like the Barbie asked. Just wait for it.

Outside now, in front of me is a tall, chain-linked fence where Dr. Shamal, Basil, Reborn, some other baby with a pacifier, and other people are standing on the other side of and listening to Xanxus yell something. I think Reborn glances at me, but I can't tell from this headache that is appearing out of nowhere. Shit, I have to do it now.

I relax my arms and quickly lean forward, only to throw my body back to head-butt her nose. Her hands release mine—good. My hand quickly grabs the hidden knife under my sweater as I twist to attack. Leg, side, shoulder, neck. Switch my hold, grab her tube top, and then stab the small space of flesh between her left collarbone. Artery. She drops to the ground, and my dizzy body stumbles next to hers.

"Mizuno?"

I look up. "Dino?"

My whole body trembles to that incredulous expression on Dino's face. Just like the island. His expression is just like the one on the island. I see he has someone in a wheelchair next to him, but my vision is going weird now. Agh, I don't want to be here anymore.

The island; the fire; the pile of bodies—get the fuck out of here, Mizuno.

I mouth the dirty knife and pull myself up while my head throbs more.

I can hear another Cervello, but I just run. I've got to run from Dino. I've got to run from this pain. I must run from the past. I've got run to Xanxus. Run away from the 374*. I'll just run to him. I slip the knife back to its hiding place while I run. "Yeah, I'll run to Xanxus."

As I gain distance from the fence, my headache goes away. Well, the head-butt pain isn't subsiding. I don't get it, but don't have time to question it. There are more Cervello behind me. I just continue my pace to the courtyard where—

"What the…" In front of me stand Tsuna and Xanxus. But Xanxus looks incased in ice. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

Tsuna looks back to me for a second, but looks forward and drops to the floor. I race forward and see Lussuria and Levi come out. Lussuria instantly goes in to attack Tsuna, but he and Levi both fade away. I can feel an eyebrow rise as Mammon now appears, mumbling something as he floats over to Xanxus.

I've got to get closer to hear him.

By the time I'm close enough to somewhat hear, the ring in Decimo's hand and the rings in Mammon's hands burst into flames. Mammon puts the burning rings by Xanxus. The ice starts melting away, and Mammon says something about how the rings will give some power to the New Vongola. I don't really get it but I keep running forward to hear better.

"It's about time you returned that." Bel somehow slinked over and got Tsuna's ring from him without a sound. "This ring belongs to the true successor."

The Prince and Mammon say something else, but I'm only focused on Xanxus as he falling to the ground. Shit, I don't want to see him hit the ground. He hits the ground, but I quickly skid next to him and ask, "Are you okay?"

He glares at me.

Bel crouches down next to me, shoving me slyly, and says, "Welcome back, Boss!"

Mammon adds, "It's time."

I ask, "Time?"

"Give me… The rings…"

Bel starts ranting gleefully as I try helping him roll Xanxus over. Mammon stops me. "You'll be called an interference, and Xanxus will have to forfeit."

I sigh and pull my hands back. God he looks a mess. I wince from the knife digging into my skin, so I quickly adjust the handle between my cleavage; I can pull it out quickly from there. My attention is caught as Tsuna starts mumbling, but look away quickly. I like Tsuna as a person a lot, but I know where I want to be. Then I can hear the yells of team Namichuu. I purse my lips until I feel my arms gripped really hard. I clench my teeth—the cuts

I hear Gokudera yelling, "Tenth," while the Cervello say, "You will not interfere any longer. Come with us."

I look back. Shit, two of them.

My lack of response triggers them to grip my arms harder and drag me back.

Bel happily declares, "Looks like everyone and their dog is here to witness the birth of the new Boss."

My legs start to burn as I stand, and I see just how bad I scraped them up from that slide on the ground earlier. Being pulled away, I try as hard as I can to hear what Mammon is muttering. But the Barbies pulling me off, stop suddenly. The rings attached to the chain Mammon was just holding and the ring now on Xanxus' finger are starting to glow.

Bel slips the ring on his Boss' hand.

Tsuna looks really worried.

Then Xanxus forces himself to stand, his hand held high. "This is the power! This limitless power is overflowing through me!"

I'm awestruck once more as his face holds such a brilliant smile. That happiness; you can tell he wanted that ring more than anything. Seeing that happiness, that look on his face—I'll do anything to see this again. Anything.

"GWAHH!"

Blood spurts out of Xanxus in any way possible.

I try and pull myself out of the Cervello girls' holds. "Fuck."

Xanxus falls to the ground. I think Tsuna says something because instantly Mammon asks him what he knows. Tsuna says nothing while he holds himself up on all fours.

Xanxus sits and starts muttering something. I need to get over there.

I bite one of the girls' hands while shoving my body into the other. With my free hand, I pull the knife out and slice my boob before getting the girl holding onto me in the shoulder. She let's go and I dash ahead. I need three seconds.

Xanxus gets himself on one knee as I arrive again, but he is also still using his arms. I want to help him up, but I know I can't, so I just listen as he starts to talk.

"That's right. That old fart and I have no blood relation whatsoever!"

What?

Tsuna mumbles out Xanxus' name between pants, and I mumble, "Are you—"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING PITY ME! YOU SCUM!"

I get a weird feeling and look back to the Cervello I bit. She knocks me to the ground by kicking my knees forward and then disarms me. "Fuck." She gets both of my hands and pulls handcuffs out of nowhere, clicking them tightly around my wrists. I am picked up when Squalo's voice resonates out of thin air, giving the exact pity statements that Xanxus didn't want. Xanxus responds and eventually starts yelling, but I'm too far away to make sense of it.

It doesn't matter though.

I heard all I need to hear.

* * *

><p>*Gay guy - Lol, Mukuro. In the last chapter, Mizuno asked about "Team Namichuu's" Mist Guardian. Gokudera's weird and vague answer led her to the assumption that they chose a gay guy.<p>

* 374 - This is the number of people she killed on the island

So I hope you will read this chapter twice, honestly. I feel like it's a chapter that you can't fully take in without reading it twice (wink, wink). I also did consider breaking this up into two chapters... like serious thinking, but breaking this thing in half would just take too much away from it.

Either way, I hope you guys liked it.

_But bad news...  
><em>So I'm looking at my release schedule... and see that I'm going to have to put this story on slight hiatus to catch my other stories up. I'm thinking the hiatus will only last about a month and a half/two months tops. But it's mainly cause I don't want to give away the future arc for any of the stories that correlate with Mizuno's ("Wine, Veal, and Bloody Bites"; "Evander Nash"; "Righteousness Killed the Prig). So any anything, this is a great time to read up on those lol.

So to summarize: **two more chapters, then two month hiatus.**


	30. Some Things are Better Left Buried

**Heaven and Earth are Mine Says I  
><strong>props if you know that song. Blitzen Trapper is great writing muse.

So kids... you know how I mentioned Hiatus?  
>Yeah... that yucky word. Well I've really been contemplating it, and I REALLY don't want to put this story on hiatus. Mainly cause I already have one story on it and yada yada yada you don't care lol.<p>

But I'm not going to put this on hold. Instead, I'm going to add about two chapters to the storyline I have written out. They aren't going to be completely random stuff. It's going to be about important stuff I was only going to brush over in the next chapter, since yeah... Varia is over... **off to the future bitches.**

_Two more chapters, and one extra (playlist)_ the playlist will give good hints if you check out the songs lol.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 6,090 (I know... wayyy shorter than that last one lol)

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take ownership of the OC's mentioned<p>

+No beta kids: school has a funny way of making us all too busy+  
>so let me know if you see errors.<p>

=Advice/Comments are Loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>My body snaps up. "Holy shit!"<p>

My hands shuffle around the sheets. "Where is it."

Not even thinking clearly, I spring out of bed and search for my phone. "Agh, my legs!"

Gritting me teeth and still wandering in hype, I mutter, "I don't care. Where is it?"

Thrashing my room apart, I finally find the brick after hearing it thump against the floor. I fling my comforter back on the bed and quickly unlock the phone. Phone icon, recents, Ganauche. My foot starts tapping, "Come on…. Answer."

No answer.

"Fuck!"

I can't forget this!

Dino's name catches me.

I'll call him.

…

"Hello?"

"Dino! Don't talk! Just listen!"

"Wh—"

"I just had a dream. I met Lal Mirch in some white building, and my parents were there, and then Verde was mentioned, and … FUCK! I'm forgetting already!"

I plop onto the bed as I listen to Dino. "Are you okay Mizuno?"

"No…" I just shake my head. "Just don't forget that, okay?"

"Uhh, okay? Why?"

"'Cause I have a feeling I will."

A little more chatting with Dino, I get off the phone to get ready. He could tell I didn't really want to talk—then again—I wasn't trying to hide it either. Fuck. What am I forgetting? Lal… and Verde… and that building…

"What's the point? I'm about to throw all this shit away anyways."

Wandering over to the closet for an outfit today, the bloody uniform that was thrown in the corner last night catches my attention. I snort and look away. I'll deal with that later too. But focusing on the clean clothes hanging in front of me, I grab a pair of gray leggings, a white tank top, and that pink cardigan from the other night. I'm too lazy to put too much effort in looking nice—it's not like I'm going to see Grandpa on positive terms today.

Dressed and ready to start my day, I wander down the stairs. I stop.

"Who the fuck are you?"

At the foot of the stairs now, in front of me in is probably one of the scariest guys I've ever seen—with the kids. Wearing a teal dress shirt, black sacks, and black tie in a Pratt knot, the blue-eyed monster sits in the living room with Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo hanging all over him. It's beyond me how these kids hang all over him carelessly. I mean, those crazy swipes on the right side of his face, those daunting eyes, and even that weird haircut… That's a Mafioso if I've ever seen one. And this Mafioso is creepy.

Scratching his head with an annoyed expression, he looks over to me curiously. "Ah, uh... Who are you?"

"I asked first, stranger."

His eyes shift left and right. "My name is—"

"Oh Teru, you're up!"

My glance shifts over to the entryway of the kitchen. Nana is standing in the doorway with a tray and a cheery smile. My eyes trace over the five cups and teapot on top of the tray. Well, the fact Nana knows he's here is a good start. But then again, Nana is like a puppy—anyone and everyone is a friend to hers.

I smile at her. "Yeah. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

Nana quickly races back into the kitchen, coming back out with an extra cup. She asks me to have tea with her, the kids, and this _Lancia_ guy. Apparently he is a friend of Tsuna. Leave it to Tsuna to befriend babies, perverts, gays, and creepsters alike. I shake my head; I'm starting to find his and Nana's similarities, personality-wise.

While in conversation with Lancia and Nana about the lovely weather Namimori has been having these past few days and how nice it is that Lambo is out of the hospital, my phone buzzes. I excuse myself from the room to check what I find is a text from Ganauche. Inside the room where the kotasu* is, I check the message.

[From Nau:] Are you up stupid?  
>[Mizuno:] I'm up. Don't call me dumb.<br>[Nau:] You don't have the right to argue against your new title lol. Especially after last night. I'll be over there in about ten minutes.  
>[Mizuno:] Whatever. Is Nono mad?<br>[Nau:] We'll talk on the ride.

I snort to the last text, but roll my eyes and slowly wander back to the living room. Talking to Ganauche about Nono will probably be better if it's done in person. Just thinking about it all, I can't help but think he's probably going to punish me like he did on the island. Che, the island. My mind keeps trailing back to that—it's pissing me off.

Almost back to the talking people, I vaguely hear them talking about the McDonalds arsonist*. I shake my head again, thinking about how crazy it has been around here lately. Uncle, Dino, Nono, Varia, Cervello, Dee and Margaret, Team Namichuu, and Xanxus… Xanxus. I don't even want get myself on that right now.

I walk inside the room, catching both adults' glances. Smile. The only way I knew how respond to this awkward feeling. They both look away, and I speak. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm going to… the school… to pick up books. Yeah, off to get books."

I can tell Lancia doesn't buy my lie for a second, but Nana does. "Alright then, we'll see you later on for the party right?"

I raise a brow. "Party?"

"Oh dear. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you about it since you went straight to your room last night. Yamamoto's Father is letting us use his restaurant to hold a party for Lambo, since he's obviously been released from the hospital."

Yamamoto's? Ugh…

I smile. "Yeah, I'll be sure to stop by."

Nana and the kids all give me big grins and hugs while Lancia casually glances at me here and there. I really don't understand the action, but ignore it mainly because he intimidates me. He's got that same vibe Xanxus has, but not as much.

Then just as I'm about to leave the room, I figure that Nana is probably the best person to ask the question that has been on my mind since yesterday. "Nana, if you could choose anywhere to be put to rest, where would you choose?"

Both adults tilt their head to the question, and Nana mulls on it slightly before saying in a blithe tone. "I think I would be happiest under the red maples of Namimori shrine." Her cheeks slightly blush before continuing. "They always look beautiful around this time of year."

I can only gaze at the beautiful expression on Nana's face. I wonder what happened to make her love those trees so much? Uncle must have done something romantic for a change. Either way, I'm convinced that Nami Shrine will be paid a visit later.

I have something to lay to rest.

* * *

><p>Outside and leaning against the concrete wall outside the house, my hands shuffle about in my bag, searching for that bottle of water I threw in here earlier. The wind blows around me, and I take the moment to suck in a deep breath of the sweet smelling air. With the bottle of water in one hand, I pull my phone out with the other. Time check. I purse my lips and groan. Dang Nau, what are you doing? Driving Miss Daisy?<p>

Your ass said ten minutes—it's been thirty.

I listen to the breaking seal of my water as I hear the front door open. My eyes that were staring at the light pole in front of me, look back to see Lancia racing out the front door. In a weird, calmly panicked stride, he darts through the front yard and over to some girl casually leaning on the concrete wall to my right. When the fuck did she get there? And why is she staring at me? I look my outfit, wondering if there's a hole or stain on my clothes.

The Lancia guy immediately grabs her wrist, pulling her from the wall and onto him in an instant. His hand slides in her blonde, mussed up hair and lays a serious kiss on her. I look away—so not my business. But doing this, I'm still left with the sounds of moving hands, sultry chuckles, and kisses. _Awkward._

[From Mizuno:] Hurry up dude. I'm outside standing next to some creepy guy and girl making out.  
>[Nau:] Lol. stbu.<p>

I raise a brow. Stbu?

[Mizuno:] stick to big underwear?

I really have no idea what that could've meant.

[Nau:] Lol, retard.

I am writing a response, but am stopped by the make-out couple next to me. Now they're talking to each other in Italian. I'm more interested in what they are saying than the fact they are speaking in Italian. Who in Namimori doesn't speak Italian—besides Tsuna? Either way, I couldn't help not eavesdropping.

Lancia speaks. "I haven't seen you since… since that time in August with Rokudo… Where have you been?"

"Ah my Lancia, you worry too much. I've just been busy working. You know how my dad is… he loves to keep his bad daughter busy with work."

"Why are you in Namimori of all places?"

I look over to she the girl with a squared jaw as she smiles. It's a really pretty smile. "To find you silly!" She gives him a soft kiss.

His eyes close and his hands tighten for a moment. Then his head tilts as he asks, "How did you know I was in Namimori? I just got here last night."

Her fingers run through his black hair. "Because I can always find my Lancia."

Whoa, these two are… really sappy. I look away, pretending to be busy with searching for something while the two keep getting more and more lovey dovey. My glance zooms in on a small bird in a tree juxtapose from my location. Its head quirks in different directions like a robot. I wonder what it's searching for? The yellow bird tweets for a moment, hops a couple times, and then flies away.

"So what do you think of that girl Lancia?"

My eyes widen. My acting stops.

"She's pretty good looking." He lets out a small laugh. "What do you think Wren?"

There's a slight pause before she says, "I wanna play with her. Can we?"

My mouth starts slipping open, but I quickly shut it. Holy shit. Perverts. Worse than Gokudera's cousin. What the hell do they mean by play? A girl? The creepy guy? Play?

[HONK]

I look up and see Nau giving me a smirk. It quickly fades, paving the way to a head tilt and furrowed brows. Those two are still talking about me. Thank god he has shown up. I quickly throw my stuff in the back seat while I can hear the two giggling about something over the whistling breeze and shaking trees. Need to get out of here—now.

The back door of the Mercedes slams shut under my hand and then the front passenger clicks open. Nau still looks confused. I snap an incredulous stare their way and take this moment to inform them that I'm fully aware of everything they said.

"Yeah. That was fucking weird."

The girl grins. "Oh you speak Italian? That makes the chase easier." She looks to Lancia. "I really want to play with her. _Italians are the best._"

The stink eye comes. I look at Nau. "Get me the fuck out of here."

With a quick slam of my door, Nau pulls away from Uncle's crazy house. What would he say if he knew of the people Nana keeps around? Probably something like, 'Nanaaa~ I wish I could come home~.' Yeah, he's insanely happy and positive in the weirdest times. My main reason for not understanding people who smile a lot; I just keep the smiley ones at a distance. I need to keep this smiley girl at a distance and then some—she's fucking crazy.

I watch Nau's blue eyes shift between the pervert girl outside the car and myself for a moment, and then starts to drive away. That girl makes sure to wink at me as I leave. I shudder. The car turns the corner, and Nau finally asks what happened. While staring at the busy park passing, I tell him everything. Someone has to hear it; there are a lot of things I can bury in me, but I can't bury lesbians. That just doesn't fly in this house.

"Hah. You probably glared at her."

I tilt my head. "What the hell does me glaring at people have to do with anything?"

He just shakes his head and chuckles.

"What?"

"Nothing." His stare moves to his mirrors for a second. "What's with the stuff in the back?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Stuff I need to take care of today."

His glance moves to me with a raised brow.

"You think you can go somewhere with me later today?"

"Hmm. Maybe. Where?"

"Namimori Shrine."

While starting at the red light in front of us, his face scrunches. "Why would I want to go to a shrine with you. I'm Catholic, not Shinto."

I laugh. "Yeah, but I have something I want to lay to rest there, and you being there would be nice."

I see a small front on his face with a raised eyebrow as we wander through the busy town. His thinking face. I always want to laugh at it. It's goofy. It stays for enough time to assume he is really thinking about something. I'm about to ask him what he's think about when he finally says, "I'll ask the Boss and see if it's okay. If I go though, I want to ask you something. Deal?"

I didn't see what he reason for sounding so serious saying that, but I respond instantly. "Deal."

Twenty more minutes of driving, and the car is now speeding around some single lane road that has been paved in the forest. Nau calmly keeps a blaring speed, like he's gone up and down this road so many times before. My hand stays firmly gripped on the door handle. But like a simple snag, the forest slowly spreads apart and revealing a really small building. It stuck out like a sore thumb. Ganauche said it's the hospital Nono has been at the whole time; Xanxus was sent here last night for treatment too.

"Is he still here?"

"Nope. Bouche, Visconti, and Brow escorted him and the rest of the Varia leaders to their charter plane this morning."

"Oh."

That sucks. I didn't even get to see him one last time.

Nau parks the car alongside six other identical Mercedes and we go inside. Nau stares at me weirdly as I pull the stuff out of the back to take with me. I just shrug my shoulders. Out feet crunch on the gravel under us, but other than that it's quiet—really quiet. And as the doors sense us and slide open, I realize that it's even quieter in here. Despite the eerie vibe of the forest around us, and my mind wandering to various zombie situations, this place looks like any ordinary hospital. White walls, gray railings, nurses, fluorescent lights, and that smell. That disgusting hospital smell; I start breathing with my mouth.

Nau mutters, "I know. Gross."

I laugh.

Nau's feet lightly click and my feet lightly tat as we turn a few corners, wave hello to a couple nurses, and sign in at a counter. Some guys clad in the normal Mafia get-up nod at Nau before we walk any farther. They only stare at me. I guess I'm not in the club. But Nau places his hand on that spot of my back between my shoulder blades and pushes me forward. So I walk forward, and my eyes stay firmly panted on the white tile under my feet. It has little gray flecks in it. The same color gray as my leggings. Trippy.

My feet keep marching and marching until I feel a pull on the back of my shirt. I stop and look up. Holy shit—I almost ran into the door. Nau looks like he wants to laugh at me. I kind of want to laugh at me. I kind of don't want to be here; no one ever wants to get punished. But I stand in front of his door and take a deep breath before giving Nau one last glance. He's mirroring my worry. I twist the cold handle and walk inside my punishment hall.

Did I mention how excited I'm not?  
>Yeah, I'm not excited at all.<p>

But my anxiety instantly changes as I'm now looking at Dino, Romario, and Reborn in Grandpa's room. I stop in the doorway. "Uhhh…"

Grandpa speaks. "Orabella, please come in."

I put my free hand up. "No it's okay, I can wait."

Dino only stares at me as Reborn mutters, "Shut the door behind you Ganauche."

I feel Nau push me in the room. I hear his breath, and then I hear the door shut. Ahhh shit. I really don't want to be here. I bite my lip and scratch my arm as I look at all the machines in the room. My eyes then prance over to the large window, where you can see the forest Nau and I were just driving through. Then I look at Grandpa. He looks a lot better now. Wearing a smile that you can't help but feel good seeing, he sits in his bed with a hospital gown on.

"It looks like you brought things with you Ora."

I nod. "Yeah. I did."

I walk over to Grandpa and hold my hand out. He furrows his brows, but puts his hand out. I kiss it—this is one of the only things I can remember about my parents. They always kissed his ring.

My eyes meet his, and I put a large wooden box on the edge of his bed. "I want to give this back to you."

He looks at the crossbow, and then looks back at me. "But I gave this to you."

"Not to be rude, but I feel as if you giving this to me is not a gift, so as much it is more like a favor. I feel as if there are stipulations that are hidden within this gift. I can't accept this because I don't know what you're expecting out of it."

You can say I spent a long time thinking about what I wanted to say today. I have to let him know how I feel, no matter how guilty I feel doing so. I can't just forgive this all. I don't want to just forgive and forget anymore. I want them, no, Nono, to be aware that I know he's up to something.

His glance lowers for a moment before saying, "Okay then. I understand Ora. I don't want you to feel like that."

Something isn't right. I don't like this at all. Being called Ora doesn't feel right. His tone doesn't feel right. Us not talking alone doesn't feel right. I—

"Are you okay Ora?" Grandpa is giving me worried expression.

"I'm fine." I look away to the wooden box and rub the sore spot if my arm. "I guess you could say I've been worried about a lot of things lately."

"I can see how you could say that. These recent events are… they were unexpected." A small snort blows out. There have been a lot of unexpected things lately. You're actions yesterday were one of those unexpected things. I was honestly shocked when I heard."

"Yeah, I—"

"Shh." He cocks a brow to me. "You actions usually call for a very harsh punishment—a punishment I'm unwilling to give you."

Shit… Shit, shit, shit.

"But for this Ora, I will ask you for something in the near future, and I expect you to fulfill it for me. You will do this for me?"

I look at Dino, Reborn, and Romario on one side of me, and Ganauche on the other. Fuck. I got sucked in, right as I was getting myself out. I don't want this. This isn't fair…

I won't do it.  
>I guess I'll have to bring out my big guns.<p>

My arm slides out of one of the straps of my backpack, and I zip it open. From inside the biggest pouch I pull out the dirty uniform from last night. Grandpa's eyes tighten for a moment, fixating on their sin, then dart back to me. I won't get sucked in.

"Grandpa, I killed two people last night and feel no regret. Reborn and Dino even saw me kill one of them and keep running. And I would've killed the other ones that grabbed me if I got the chance. I don't know who you want me to be, but this is who I am."

I look back at Ganauche, noting his hard expression.

"I have been aiming for the Varia for the last seven, almost eight months. I'm not giving this up. I mean, I don't agree with how Xanxus held you captive, in fact, it really upset me. I thought I could lose you at that moment when your finger held that fading flame on it, but Xanxus has ambition I've never seen before. I can't help but feel inspired by it. I will join them—it's where I want to be."

Grandpa stays silent for a few minutes. The room is silent, with the exception of calm breaths. Then he finally responds. "I understand, but please promise that when the time comes, you will do the favor I ask. The punishment for your actions is one I'm very adverse to giving you."

I bite my lip. I bite it hard. "Fine. I will do the favor. But you know where I stand—I'd hate to be a liar right now."

My hands shake to the tension I can feel in the room now. This is bullshit. Such utter bullshit. How did I get sucked into his game again? Oh yeah, I fucking killed barbies. Dammit. I really don't know if that was even worth it anymore. I shake my head; it was worth it.

All these things I feel—it all makes sense now.

Everything I have done, everything I will do. It's all worth it if I can follow him.

I hear Reborn start talking behind me. "Dino, take Mizuno and I back to Nana's. We have a party to attend."

My eyes look back at Nau. Namimori Shine… But I hear Grandpa say, "It's fine Ora, Ganauche can see you later."

What the hell? I look back to Grandpa and then back to Nau weirdly. How did Grandpa know that? Ganauche hasn't even spoken this whole time. I'm just about to ask when the door opens again.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside a Room 096 of an Undisclosed Hospital:<strong>

_With the twist of a doorknob and the opening of a door, came the entry of Coyote Nougat. Ganauche III smirked as Mizuno quickly ambled to the door and gave him a hug. After this, Coyote informed the Ninth Boss of the Vongola that the other Guardians had returned from escorting the Varia to their flight to Italy. The rest of the guardians entered, making Dino, Reborn, Romario, and Mizuno's exit delayed._

_The room was filled with clam chatter laced with jovial tension. Mizuno had already forgotten about the dream and her recent anger. As Reborn sat on the edge of the Ninth's bed to converse with him and his guardians, all of them were stopped by the giggles and chuckles radiating from the two youngest people in the room. They watched as Dino teased Mizuno, and Mizuno fought back with lousy punches and a wild grin._

_Of course, the two became aware of the surrounding silence and quickly stopped, apologizing for causing a ruckus. The Ninth simply smiled, and Reborn simply perceived. The Ninth is a man always looking ahead. Reborn is a baby always peeking in someone's head. But the two were in sync, and the baby quickly gestured they should leave while it's still early._

_So goodbyes were given in the forms of handshakes, hugs, head nods, and even some kisses (on the cheeks of course). The four shuffled out of the room in haste, and they took most of the liveliness with them. But there was one shred left—there was a shred in the Ninth._

_Looking at Coyote, the recovering man said. "They really would make a good couple."_

* * *

><p>Standing inside the Yamamoto's family restaurant and chatting with him and Basil, I wait patiently for Nau to text me. Being here feels really awkward, like awkward to the craziest degrees. You can only say so many things to people you willingly betrayed the night before.<p>

Noticing that Dino and Basil are really caught up in their talk about Italy, I wander elsewhere. It's not like I was really saying anything any ways. But I take a second to glance back at the two and see Dino giving me a questioning stare over the wandering heads in the restaurant. I just smile and walk away.

As I saunter around the simple and traditional-styled sushi house with nothing in particular in mind. I can feel Gokudera's glares, Yamamoto's stares, and Ryohei's passion, but I can't feel any comfort. This really isn't the place for me. I'm really hoping Ganauche will text me soon. Especially now that I heard Reborn tell Gokudera that Tsuna and the rest of the Sawada house will be arriving soon. I don't want to even imagine a talk with Tsuna.

Now at the bar, I stand next to Lambo and give him and big hug. Elbows resting on the cold granite, I nestle my face in his sugar scented afro and squeeze his little body tight. He starts whining and squirming about. I laugh and let him go.

"Lambo-san doesn't hug frogs." He looks at me smugly.

And I counter. "Oh yeah? Well Lambo-san also doesn't know that his tail in on the wrong side."

His eyes get huge as he instantly looks down to where his pee pee is. I brush my finger upward and get his nose. "Made you look."

"Nuh-uh! Lambo-san was looking at the rice on your shirt!" He points at my shirt and makes a funny face at me.

"Ha ha, nice try."

Then I hear Ryohei say, "You have rice on your shirt." He's pointing at my shirt too.

I look down to a rice-less shirt. Then I look at them both evilly.

"Gahaahahahaha! Mizu-nee is stupid!" "Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for something so stupid."

I glare at them both.

They both keep laughing.

Feeling extremely annoyed with both of them I walk away and feel my saving grace. My hand fumbles in my pocket for the heavy brick and my face cracks smile. I am so ready to leave. Any longer, and I might get in trouble for killing that one guy who keeps shooting nasty glares my way.

[From Nau:] I'm outside the sushi shop  
>[Mizuno:] How did you know I was here?<br>[Nau:] I'm amazing. Hurry up.

I chuckle at the last text and start making my way over to the hosts. I search around for Yamamoto and Yamamoto's dad to thank them for having me and compliment his excellent sushi I never ate. Yamamoto gives me that same gentle smile he gave last night, quickly turning it to a grin as he said thanks back, and his dad just smiled and told me to come back any time. I don't really think I will.

Walking towards the door, three things stop me: Dino, Tsuna's entrance, and Lancia entering after Tsuna.

I really am at a standstill here. Double fuck and an ugh.

Lancia glances at me only for a moment, and quickly shifts his glance while wearing a smug smirk. What a creepy guy. Then Tsuna seems to not notice me, and walks over to Reborn. I'm thankful for this. I haven't found it within myself to speak to him at all since last night and don't plan on finding that for a bit. And then Dino lightly grabs my arm.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, Nau is already outside waiting for me."

He then asks, "Where are you two going?"

"It's a secret mission. Top secret, classified info that you aren't cool enough to know."

"You go on secret missions without me?"

I laugh. "Yeah. 'Cause this jerk I know still hasn't taken me on an epic adventure he promised." Now I give him the 'pirate eye.'

He laughs. "Okay, fair. But I'm leaving tomorrow, can we hang out before my flight?"

"What? So soon?" My mouths gapes, but I let out and snort and scrunch my face in the process. "Well, you know I don't mind missing school. So just text me tomorrow."

I give Dino a quick hug, give the room a quick scan, and give myself a thankful sigh. Man does it feel good to walk out of that place. The sun hits my face, and the cool air nibbles at my skin. I feel like I just escaped a tank full of hungry sharks.

* * *

><p>With the sun setting behind us mysteriously, and the wind blowing with us, Nau and I slowly march up the many steps of Namimori Shrine. Though I didn't work out today, these steps can easily be taken as a substitution. I look over to Ganauche and see that he looks completely unfazed after the jillions of steps we've walked up. How the hell is this possible?<p>

He looks at me. "You tired?"

"Eh, I'm fine. I'm wondering how you haven't even broken a sweat."

He smirks. "'Cause I'm awesome."

"Yeah, sure."

"No, I just workout."

We grow silent once more, and continue our march. My eyes trail about the woods around us aimlessly until the wind gets really fierce out of nowhere and the ground lightly trembles. On the stone steps I watch Nau soften his knees to withstand the small tremor as I drop to one knee. The small pebbles by our feet stop jumping we both look at each other weirdly.

I snort. "Random earthquake?"

"I guess so."

After a few moments of just standing in place, wondering if we should keep going, we continue heading up the stairs. We walk warily. We watch with wavering wavelengths. We walk with wild eyes.

Whistling whispers.

Despite our slower and more cautious steps, the top of the stairs finally appear. Being at the top of the steps, I take a moment to look at the stairs behind us. I instantly tilt my head. "There are people going down the stairs?"

Girl. Brown skin. Short, dark hair. Guy. Cropped dark hair. Lighter shade of brown skin. Little taller than the girl.

"No." I laugh. "Life isn't so ironic."

I look at Nau and catch him looking at the leaving visitors too. His gaze is curious. He's thinking about something. He's been thinking a lot lately. A lot more than he usually does—I mean—I've never seen him so lost in thoughts like I have lately.

His stare was brief, and he catches me staring at him. "Hn?"

"You looked lost."

He shrugs his shoulders. "She has a nice ass."

Lie. Lying face. Liar.

I nod. "Ah. Well let's do this."

My hand slides across the red gate pillar at the top of the stairs as I watch Nau walk forward a few steps. My gaze shifts East toward the shrine in front on me. It's a simple wooden house with forest green trim and an aged golden colored roof. I think it was a bright shade of goldenrod once. We both tread forward a few steps, and the red maples faintly come to view. They're hidden kind of far in the forest ahead.

So we both wander inside the dark woods, following the red leaves that can barely be seen. And it takes a little more, but we both stop under a huge tree that has grown to epic proportions. How old is this thing? My fingers touch the thick bark while I ponder the thought.

"So this is what we came to do? Look at trees?"

I look back to Nau's playful smirk. "No, I'm burying my family today."

His eyebrow rises as he watches me pull the shoebox out of my backpack. I open the top and show him the broken ocarina and the pictures. His eyes soften, and his hand gingerly sifts through the photos, pieces of broken ceramic, and the papers my parents had written to me. I had stuffed those on the bottom of the box, but he somehow managed to pull them out with ease. Most of those were just little notes of stuff to do around the house, but there are a few that were just simple notes my mom wrote 'just to tell you I love you.' She was the sentimental type that liked to do that kind of stuff.

"You really should keep this stuff." Nau's expression looks really cool. So calm, and his voice so gentle.

I smile as I feel my face starting to twinge. "Part of me wants to, but these pictures are more haunting than anything." I bite my lips. "I can't even remember half of the things that were happening in these pictures, or even the people in them. It's weird. It's been a year and a half, almost two years, and I miss these people I can't even really remember."

I take a big sniff of air to stop the forming tears, and get pulled into a hug. "Pictures are to remind you of what you've forgotten stupid. You aren't the only one who forgets; I can't even remember what my dad's voice sounds like anymore or that stupid song he used to sing all the time. Time just does that."

We are silent for a few moments. The box sits in my arms like a dead weight, and my weight is leaning on Ganauche. I can feel it—I lean on him so much. It's not fair to him. My body starts to shift away, but his arm on me holds me in place. "Do you really know what you're getting yourself into?"

I look at him. "Huh?"

"Going after this Varia thing. Do you really know what you are getting yourself into?"

I smile. "No idea, but I want to do it. I've never wanted anything more."

One of Nau's hands slips inside the box, pulling out a picture. I curiously look at the blank half as he stares at the frozen moment. He flips it around; it's a picture of everyone. Coyote, Nau, Grandpa, Uncle, and I are standing around a cake. My parents, the two adults in most of the pictures, a little boy, and some other random are standing next to me as well, but all I only feel this empty pit in my stomach from the photo. Nau grins at this photo as he says, "I remember this." Then he laughs. "I remember getting in so much shit after I smashed your face in your cake—right after we took this photo."

His grin stays in place while he chuckles a little more. The photo is then slipped inside his jacket. "I'm stealing that one."

"Alright."

"But can you promise something?"

"Of course."

He sighs. "Just don't be dumb. Don't anything stupid, like fall for Xanxus, or something retarded like that."

I turn my head from him and bite my lip. "I wouldn't dare."


	31. School is Cool

**So Slap Me and Call Me a Liar  
><strong>'Cause I literally hate putting things on hiatus.

I already have one story on hiatus (for good reasoning) and I hate it. With that story in mind, I couldn't allow myself to put this story on hiatus as well. So I took things that I never planned on putting in the storyline, in. Kind of like how Amano Akira made those secret bullet chapters, this is kind of the same thing.

So there is this chapter, along with seven more that have been added. Lol, in case you're like 'WTF, how is she doing that' I will now explain:

I will be posting chatters of what was going on before she goes TYL. I'm posting what's happening presently AND what's happening TYL.

Yes. Love it all.  
>I'm actually pretty excited. TYL should be very interesting to you guys (*_*)/

The only thing is that I have to space out the releases so that this story doesn't get any more ahead lol.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 6,509

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim all rights to Teru Mizuno and any other character concepts mentioned in the chapter.<p>

Give love to Ausumist for playing beta.

=Comments/Advice are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>"You aren't kidding, are you, Mizuno."<p>

Dino's expression looks pained. Why? Sitting in one of the reception room chairs, I hunch forward and cross my arms. My eyes stay locked on my crisscrossed legs. I can't believe I told him—but I need to tell someone. This is something I don't think I can just hold inside me. This secret is like a heavy weight latched onto my neck and dragging me down.

The sound of a scooting chair catches my attention, and I look up. Dino is giving me that concerned look that he shows on occasion. His body is leaning towards me. He's waiting for my answer. I bite my lip and shift my gaze aimlessly. There's that slight hope that something in the little hospital will catch my attention. I don't want to say it again.

"Mizuno?"

I look at him.

He only stares at me deeply.

A sigh slides out. "No, I'm not kidding Dino." I then cover my embarrassment with my hands. "I can tell. I like Xanxus. I don't how I could do something so stupid, but I did."

I hear a snort.

"But I don't plan on acting on it; I only want to follow him. I imagine that he doesn't even give two shits about me…"

A hand tilts my chin up. "Why would you follow someone who doesn't care about you?"

I move out of his cupped hand. "Uhh… I—"

Dino gently grabs my chin again. "Mizuno, I don't want you to go to him."

His golden eyes are really intense right now; I don't know what to think of what he's saying. But feeling slightly uncomfortable with how he's looking at me and holding my chin, I pull my chin away and scoot my chair back. I need to leave.

So I stand and immediately head towards the door. I'm already in my uniform, so I'll just go to school. But right as I'm about to grab the door, I feel a hand pull me back. They tug me and turn me around. It's Dino—shirtless. Wow.

I can feel my face getting hot. "Uhh, Dino?"

"Mizuno. I want you for myself."

He pulls me in and kisses me. I feel his tongue slip between my lips.

What. The. Fuck.

I calmly push him away. "Whoa, not okay…" I take a deep breath and feel my heart racing. "I-I-I I'm-mm-m really not—not okayyyy."

Using more force, he pulls me close and starts kissing me again—this time on my neck. Part of me is just burning up to the feel of his lips on my skin, BUT THIS IS DINO! I feel his mouth start moving lower. My mouth gapes wide open and forces out a gasp.

I push him hard. "NO!"

With my glance shifting back to his face, comes the revelation that Dino is no longer Dino—he's now Yamamoto.

_With a genuine smile on, he asks, "Is something wrong Teru-san?"_

* * *

><p>"UWAH!"<p>

I spring up and rip my covers off me. My hands ball into tight fists.

"WHAT THE FUCK… WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

I grab my face and take a few deep breaths. That dream was way too creepy. Dino coming onto me like that was just—fucking weird—and then turning into Takeshi? I shake my head.

"I must be going crazy… Yeah, I'm just going crazy…"

There is nothing but silence around me as I ponder what the fuck that dream was about. Sitting in my bed for a few more minutes, my head can't even begin to wrap around any of it except the confession about Xanxus. Nonno, Xanxus, and just everything; these last few weeks have been insane. I run my fingers through the hair sticking to my face, grabbing a strand. My fingers pincer on the bottom of a wavy green lock, and I listlessly focus on the split ends. Little ticks of the toking clock pass, and I toss the strand away.

Where do I even begin, when it comes to making sense of all that's happened?

One last cheek smack, one more deep breath, and I get myself up. Time to go running. "Wait…" My eyes scan the room. "It's bright in here…"

No longer dwelling on recent events, my body lunges for my phone. Midway into the action of throwing myself over to the desk across from me is when I realize how dumb the idea was. I come very close just splatting on the floor, but save myself by holding onto the walnut stained desk. I grip onto it like it's my only saving grace—it really is. The black rectangle is sitting right where I left it last night. A button click on the scratched black phone tells me it's already 6 AM.

"SHIT! I'M RUNNING LATE!"

The frantic search for my uniform begins, and it quickly halts to a toe stubbing on the closet door. I fall. I grab my foot. I waste two minutes whining. It freaking hurt! My breathing calms finally, but my lips stay pursed. Today already sucks. Running late for school, still feeling the chains of Nono's wishes, and that weird dream? Yeah, today is going to suck balls. Hanging out with Dino doesn't even seem like a good idea any more either.

After finally getting myself dressed, I realize my bag isn't ready for me to go to school as well. I smash my palm into my forehead, and I make sure to do it hard. What the fuck was I doing yesterday? My eyes gaze upon the girl reflection in the mirror, noting that the scrapes and scuffs are still there. They will probably be there for a bit.

I look away from my reflection and scratch my head. "Saw Nono and the guardians, the two Italians creepers, the party thing at Yamamoto's, and then the shrine with Nau… I'm forgetting something…"

I sling my backpack on my back.

"Oh yeah. That letter to Uncle."

The door to my bedroom shuts and I race down to the kitchen. My thoughts are on that letter. After seeing Reborn force Tsuna to write him a letter, I asked Reborn if I could write one as well. Uncle is someone I know can be asked something without worry. He's not the blabbing type. The wooden stairs whisper creaks and weeps to my dragging steps. I yawn and rub my eyes to their complaints.

Either way, Reborn said the letter is due today. It's only a matter of giving it to him. Now on the first floor, my feet stop to Lambo and I-pin running past me and into the living room. That ornery little cow must be picking on her again. I chuckle and get back to my slow motion school preparation.

Normally, I would already be up and waiting for Tsuna so we could leave together, but it seems the roles have reversed today. My feet thump through the doorway and I instantly see Tsuna sitting at the table. Still feeling a little uncomfortable, I slow my pace as I enter the kitchen now. He doesn't seem to feel the same tension between us. As I meander farther inside, I catch him glance at me. It's only a small glance, and he goes back to his food. Seeing the bowl of rice in his hand and the juice on the table, I immediately think of Nana. I look around. She's nowhere in sight.

While wandering to the oven, I idly ask, "Where's Nana?"

"Mom said something about having to run to the store real quick."

I nod and let him go back to eating. He looks content eating his rice. I smirk. It's probably because he doesn't have Reborn taking his food. Wait, what? The light bulb instantly clicks on, and I scan the room again. That's weird.

I tilt my head. "Hey where's Reborn?"

Tsuna looks at me and swallows his bite. Then he looks to the ceiling and scratches his head with the top of his chopsticks. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday afterschool."

My eyes veer towards the fridge. "Oh." I lightly scratch my temple. "Well he told me to give him my letter to your Dad when I had it finished and—"

"Why would you send that no good guy a letter?" His expression is incredulous.

My lip twitches. "Am I not allowed to send him one?"

The incredulity written all over his face turns to exasperation. He snaps his eyes shut and starts complaining. "Well, no. It's not that…" he snorts and shakes his head. "My life would be some much easier if he didn't show up. None of this Mafia stuff would've happened."

Wow. What a fucking prick.

I shut my mouth and just stare at him for a moment. I need a moment to take it all in. There are soft drips leaking out of the kitchen faucet. The fridge is chanting its electric hum. Light is shining outside, but in this room is nothing but cool shade and us. There are so many things I want to argue about to Tsuna now, but I can only start with the one question that is now bugging me to no end. I look out the window for an instant, look at the table, and then look at him again.

"So you're saying that you don't even want the title of _Candidato Decimo_?"

His head tilts.

"You don't want your position as Tenth Candidate?"

Tsuna looks at his food. "The Mafia is scary stuff… I don't want me or any of my friends to get involved."

My head tilts towards him. "So you fought Xanxus, took his chance to be Boss because…?"

He flinches. "Xanxus is a really bad person… And he—"

"What do you know about Xanxus? He freaking saved my life! And here you are—some pretentious little middle schooler—taking away peoples hopes and dreams just because you think one thing? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"W-well I—"

"Well what? You think that it's all right to go around enforcing your stupid sense of justice 'cause you can fucking fly? You think it's all right to sit at home playing video games and insult anyone you deem 'no good.' And you do this while there are people around you who would kill to be in your shoes, people who try and teach you to be one of the most respected faces in the world, and parents that treat you like a fucking prince? Man, you're really something Sawada…"

I turn away from him, but hear him drop his chopsticks. "I… I just…"

"What? Never want your Dad to come back? Wow. You have no idea how good you have it…" I give him a tepid glare. "I would kill to have parents who love me like yours love you."

With a mouth gaped open, he looks like he's about to say something, but just stays quiet.

My chest huffs and my arms cross. "I can't really remember them now, but I know I used to have a lot of memories of your Dad telling me all about you. But I do remember this one picture he used to always carry of you and Nana. I clearly remember him smiling and telling me that one day you would be the boss and I…"

I stop. What did he say I would do?

"What would he say you would do?" He gives me a curious stare.

My eyes stare at him, but nothing else seems to focus on him. I look away.

The faucet drips, the electric hums, and occasional fits of kids laughing and screaming surround us. We both keep silent. I'm trying to figure out the part of that memory I can't remember. Tsuna seems to be figuring something as well. But the noises and our shared figuring continue until I'm stopped by a question.

"Mizuno, you don't have any parents?"

My attention darts to Tsuna, who is about to finish his thought. I put my hand up to interrupt him. "Don't even start. I don't want your pity."

Being so angry about that question as well as the whole conversation, I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and stomp off. What a fucking jerk! I can't believe him! I keep my eyes averted to the wood floor under me as I move towards the door. Talking about Uncle like that and taking Xanxus' goal away… Roommate or not, family or not, Vongola or not—I really want to punch him. My eye squints and my clenched fist rises to my chest.

"The nerve of that kid…"

My body sits down at the edge of the entryway. I need to put my shoes on.

Just as I shut the front door to leave without that stupid Decimo, I move forward while keeping my eyes on the white door behind me. I'm hoping that stupid head can feel my 'I hate you right now' vibes. Then I hit something soft yet sturdy. It smells like laundry soap. I dart to the obstruction and glare at it.

Its Yamamoto—and he's staring at me blankly.

I jump back and scream. "Egah!"

_That dream!_

He scratches his head and starts laughing. "I guess you didn't see me, huh?"

My mouth starts trying to mutter out an apology, but I'm stuck looking retarded. My head shakes in a funky way as I make unintelligible mumbles and slide out of between him and the door. I can tell I'm cowering slightly too. Yamamoto just stares at me weirdly.

A quick run out of there, and then I hear. "See you at school Teru-san."

I stop and flinch, remembering that he sits behind me.

* * *

><p>Already sitting at my desk and scribbling away on my usual packet of crap, I start zoning out. Everyone in class is chattering about stupid stuff like movies and TV. The light shining in is nice and refreshing, but the air in the room is stale. I can feel my brows furrow. Inside this classroom is the last place I want to be. I take a deep breath and now stare at the desk in front of me.<p>

My peripheral views blur to the brown desk in front of me. The white rectangle in front of me. The white pen in my hand. The black text on the page. The blue ink scribbled on the page. I bite my lip and witness it all blur. I then close my eyes to try and hit that absolute zero state. Another moment passes, and I open my eyes.

It is all blurs—then a dot appears.

A red dot appears in the center of the page.

The world around me is a haze, but this red dot is perfectly visible. I slowly move my finger to touch it. It wasn't there a second ago, and I'm really curious what it is. But right as I touch it, I turn my hand and bring it close to inspect it. I can feel myself slightly flinch.

Blood?

Confusion envelops me to the sight of another red dot. It hits my forearm and speckles. What the fuck? Then another drop falls, hitting the desk and speckling out too. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My hand balls into a fist, and I dig my nails into my palm. It's not real. It is not real. I open my eyes to see more drops everywhere. Falling like drops of rain, everyone is being covered in drops of blood. They don't even notice. How am I the only one seeing this?

I close my eyes and take another deep. More drops. I bite my lip. Whatever it is, it's above me. Feeling anxious, I gulp and start letting my eyes trail to the ceiling. I stop. My eyes close; I don't want to know what's up there. God knows what is up there. I open my eyes—

Something grabs my shoulder. "Mizuno-san."

I jump. "Dee—I mean, Martinez Sensei."

She chuckles and grins. "It's fine. Can you do me a favor?"

"Uhh?"

"Can you go to the school store and buy me a bottle of water before class starts?"

She lifts two fingers with a bill clamped between them. I focus on her manicured nails. Pink and white and shiny. Fake. Still waiting for an answer I guess, she makes a small click of her tongue and catches my focus again. It reminds me of the chicken guy I met. I just nod and go along with it. Out of my desk and walking out the room, I notice the blood is gone and the world is safe. I also notice that I am obviously loosing it.

Four steps towards the door, and I stop. I wonder how that guy with the roosters is doing?

What does it matter? I start walking again.

My hand reaches for the door right as someone opens it. It's Tsuna and the guys. I pause, only to step out of their way. I mutter an apology. I'm not sure what they do as they pass (I keep my eyes glued on my dirty shoes), but they pass and I leave for the water. This stupid little favor is actually working out in my favor. The next to last thing I want is to be around any of them.

Of course, I don't get back to the room until after class starts. A meter from the classroom's back entryway, I look around the empty hallways silently and find myself trying my best to not disturb it. I fail. Foot-taps against tile. Soft breaths against air. Screaming thoughts against space.

The silence can only consume so much.

My hand slides the door open as quietly as I can, but it still catches some people's attention—including a glaring gorilla. I roll my eyes to Gokudera and creep inside the room while hearing some kids questioning why I left. The sound of someone clicking their tongue echoes and everyone in the room stops talking. I decide to go around the back of the class to give the short teacher her water.

But as I'm moving past my seat I hear. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh…" I lift the water bottle.

She gives me a confused expression. "What does you skipping to get water have to do with your continued disruption of class?"

I just sit down. She just goes back to lecturing. Gokudera just keeps glaring. Margaret, Yamamoto, and Tsuna just stay sleeping. School is just such a pain in the ass. I start to ponder what is just.

Then I remember.

My supplemental work is just more important.

Class rolls by pretty quickly though. First period with Dee comes and goes like a breeze, and then the next teacher just blazes his way through class too. Math isn't something I like, so it tends to just slide in one ear and out the other, even if it is something like statistics.

While I keep myself busy with this thicker than usual packet, everyone seems to be staying busy with writing notes and listening to the teachers. Philosophy is a subject that honestly pisses me off, mainly because I don't really understand what the text is saying unless I read it out loud. I scratch my head and hold back my desire to groan. I'm obviously not in a place that I can read this stuff out loud. My frustration with this is probably the reason why the day is moving so fast. But as I scratch the pen on the paper and tap my fingers on the desk, I get so caught up in finishing the packet that I didn't even notice everyone get let out for lunch. Well, not until I'm stopped.

"Hey."

I look up. "Yeah… Sensei?" I really don't like calling her Sensei.

Dee's black eyes dart around the room. "You don't have to call me Sensei when no one's around—the title weirds me out."

I nod and then look around and notice only she, Mimi, and I are in the room. Mimi is looking at something on Dee's desk. A picture in a frame. Then I remember and grab the bottle of water under my desk.

The action is interrupted when I see Dee sit herself on the edge of my desk. She crosses one leg over the other and then crosses her arms. Neither foot could touch the ground unless she literally got off the desk. I watch her give me this blank stare. It's intimidating. It makes me sit up, never breaking our stares.

"So I saw you in town yesterday…" Dee finally ends the tension by moving her gaze out the window across from her. "You mind telling me about that really hot guy you were with?"

Hot guy I was with yesterday…? She starts eyeing me again.

I can feel my face making a crazy expression. "You mean Nau?"

"His name is _Now_?"

"No." I put my hand up and drop my head. " That's my nickname for him. His name is Ganauche."

She then gets this really big smile on her face. Holy shit her teeth are really white, almost as white her dress shirt. After I start mentally questioning why she is wearing a scarf, I then realize why she would ask such a random question.

"Wait. Are you trying to score my brother through me?"

Dee's attention averts back to me. Her face scrunches for an instant and then her smirk comes back. "Score your brother? Oh yeah. Through you? No, that's not my style." Then she nods and mutters, "Man, talk about a sexy fucking guy… Can't deny a dude in a suit…" She looks at me again. "Does he live around here?"

"Sorry. He lives in Italy." I don't why, but I'm not liking her approach at all.

She nods. "Oh." Then she straightens herself and checks her outfit. "Humph. Well I look forward to seeing that brother of yours again. Enjoy your lunch Mizuno."

It's only a minute before Mimi wanders out the room with Dee calmly trailing behind her. Though I'm not even looking at them, I can tell by the soft clacks of my arrogant teacher's heels. Damn that pissed me off. What a cocky fucking girl. What makes her think she's good enough to even look at Nau that way? I snort and reach for my phone, hoping Dino has text me. Nope.

Then I remember that Dino is too cool for school. He probably isn't even up yet. I start writing a text to wake him up but then stop. A reminder of that dream from this morning springs to life and causes my back to crawl. I wouldn't want to see Dino act like that. I think it would freak me out honestly. Then I realize that there really isn't any way for that sort of thing to happen since he sees me only as a friend. I smile, glad that it's a sight that goes both ways.

Sight.

Dee saw me with Ganauche? The only time we were in town was when we were in a car.

"How the fuck did she see me in town? Ganauche drives like fucking speed racer!"

While mulling on this idea and wandering over to the school store for something to snack on, I only find more questions arising. A quick purchase of a snack, and my feet begin to amble back the tiled path. The world outside is bright and free, but inside the school is bosky and faux. The lack of noise makes my head start rolling again. I need to find a way to talk to her alone.

My feet continue to silently stride back to class as I eat my peach bun on the way back. But my annoyance from how that damn girl's shit doesn't add up, makes the thing less enjoyable than usual.

It does help that I bought the stuff with her money, though.

* * *

><p>"Blitzkrieg…"<p>

I mutter this, and then put the blue pen in my mouth. Philosophy has been skipped, leaving to explain the origin of Blitzkrieg. While staring out the window at nothing, the class starts to grow louder and louder. Dee hasn't shown up to the start our afternoon lesson. Despite the growing noise, I can easily hear Tsuna's voice happily chatting with Yamamoto. Well, it figures I can hear it since he's right behind me, chair pulled up to Yamamoto's desk.

Should I apologize to him for this morning?

Nah, no sense in apologizing for things you aren't sorry for.

The door to the left of me thwacks open, and myself along with everyone else in the class all swiftly looks to the disruptive person. It happens to be none other than Dr. Shamal. Then I see Mimi slyly slink in behind him and go her desk at the front corner of the room. No clicking and clacking sounds follow.

Dr. Shamal starts talking. "Your guys' Sensei isn't feeling well, so she went home sick. So I'm going to be teaching you your afternoon lesson…"

What the fuck? I quickly get up out of my chair. "Can Margaret and I be excused please?"

He stops talking about whatever he was going on about. "The Infirmary isn't open right now, but if you can be a little patient, I can give you a physical later." And his eyebrows start wriggling suggestively.

My eyes roll. "I don't need that, but we'll be right back."

As I get next to Mimi, she looks to Dr. Shamal and mutters, "We have feminine stuff to take care of."

Shamal makes a look similar to a child being forced to eat veggies. It makes me chuckle as we walk outside the door. Giving everyone in the room a last glance as I shut the door, a few of the guys in the class make that face too. Gokudera, who sits closest to Mimi, has the best one of them all. I see that look of utter disgust and start full out laughing.

Stupid gorilla.

The door shuts, and I somehow end up following her stride. It's not a lazy walk, but it's somewhat aimless. Like she's only walking to walk. Still observing her relaxed and free movement, I'm stopped by a creaking sound. My eyes dart forward and reveal my entry into some bathroom. The door shuts, and I immediately start my questioning.

"Where's Dee?" I cross my arms under my chest.

"At the apartment."

"How can I get a hold of her?"

Her dark brown eyes stare into mine for a moment. "Why?"

"'Cause her story from earlier didn't add up, and I want to know the truth."

"Anything else?"

Her eyes have this patronizing look in them that's pissing me off. It and her rosy cheeks are annoying me. She doesn't necessarily look like she's lying, but I just can't see twenty minutes being a plausible amount of time to start feeling sick from eating something. To be sick to such an extent that she needed to go home… There's no way. It takes five minutes alone for food to pass your esophagus, depending on your size. Then, despite stomach acid having a Ph. of anything between 2.5-1, it still take your stomach a good ten minutes to break it all down. That's not even putting into consideration the time it takes for the body to absorb the nutrients and realize there is bad stuff in there.

This girl isn't fooling me.

"How can I get a hold of her?"

Her brow cocks and an amused smirk reveals itself. "She really did get sick. Bad sushi, man. So why would you want to get a hold of her?"

I respond tersely. "'Cause I don't believe you."

She looks away from me for a moment as her brows furrow and her smirk becomes bigger. It's carrying an air of annoyance, but I don't care. I really want to know how the fuck she saw me yesterday. I think she might have been that silhouette I saw at the shrine yesterday.

But wait, why does this all bother me so much? Why does it matter where she was when she saw me? The fact that there was a lie laced in it all; it's the lie that makes me need to know. I'm sick of being surrounded by lies.

Finally she talks. There's a good deal of attitude in it. "Then why are you asking me if you don't believe what I'm saying?"

"Because I thought out of the both of you, you were the more honest one, but I'm obviously wrong." I shake my head and turn to leave.

I'm halfway out the door when I hear her mutter. _"Yeah, you're obviously somethin'."_

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I turn and glare at her. She only looks at me patronizingly. I leave and head back to class. But on the way back, I can't help but wonder if all girls are liars like that.

* * *

><p>After slinking back in the class and tuning out the perv substitute, I watch Mimi walk in, grab her stuff, and leave. She said something about having to take care of 'Desma.' I scoff and roll my eyes, only to notice Tsuna staring at me weirdly during the action. He notices that I've noticed him and jumps, cowering and gluing his attention to his notebook. But after breaking away from him, I start to notice something peculiar. Why is everyone blushing?<p>

Then I look at the board—where Shamal is drawing a penis.

I snap the pencil in my hand. _When did that TV roll in here?_

Then my body awkwardly turns towards the windows. _How is porn appropriate to play in class?_

The woman on the TV starts getting louder, and Shamal takes it upon himself to start giving the guys "pointers." My face is only getting redder. Yeah, it's time to leave school. So I start stuffing all my stuff in my bag as fast as I can until something taps my shoulder.

Yamamoto is staring at me curiously with flushed cheeks. "Is something wrong Teru-san?"

_Is something wrong Teru-san?_

I yank the zipper shut and race out of class. Today has been too fucking weird.

With my bag on my back, I run down the hallway as fast as I can. My hand grabs the corner to aid my turn; the back stairs are always empty. But right as I whip around I barely see someone walking in the direction. The person starts saying something in a deep voice, but I keep running. My feet skip to the right to dodge the tall person until something makes me jerk to a halt.

It's Gokudera's cousin—giving me a weird stare. "You…"

"Uhh… can we do this another time? I really—"

"Why is your face all red?" He's giving me the Dino look gives when he's concerned. Too weird!

My voice starts squeaking. "I'm really uncomfortable right now so can you let me go?"

He then he makes that one look Gokudera makes when he's not sure how to take something. The only difference is that his skin is like a caramel color and his face in general is more… Manly? It's weird, but his eyes shoot back and forth while he checks his phone.

"Hey, we have the same phone… Well, yours is white, and not scratched."

His eyes meet mine again, and the guy looks like he wants to laugh at me. "The prefects are in the back courtyard right now, so if you're gonna leave, start running."

I tilt my head. "Are you a Prefect? Why are you helping me?"

Then he gets this really devilish grin on his face, like he's thinking about something really perverted. "'Cause I'm in a great mood today."

My back crawls. "Ah… well thanks."

Clanking sounds echo from the opening door and the cool air hits me. It's still pretty warm for almost being November. Silently creeping out the door, my eyes stay cautiously wandering while my first few step out side are small. They move a little faster, and my eyes become more observant of the cloudless day. I finally look back to the school that is behind me and finally break out in a run. Breaking out of the school never gets old. The exhilaration of escape is refreshing.

I would to escape it all—even the Vongola—if I was given the chance.

Just as I'm running passed the gates I hear my phone start ringing. My hand slips inside my skirt pocket in the midst of my stride to feel it vibrating. Once pulled out, I see its Dino and immediately answer. Of course, that sly fox tells me that he and Romario are driving over to the school. I grin and tell him to meet me at that one breakfast place we ate at the other day.

"Why?"

I breathe into the phone. "I just feel like running from it all."

"Huh?"

I breathe again and leap onto a sidewalk. "Never mind. I'll see you there."

Before he can even respond is a simple tap on the 'end' button. This feeling, just simply running, it's good. It makes my legs feel good. It makes my lungs feel good. It makes me feel good. I really have no idea where I'm running, but I'm just going to run and meet Dino when I meet him. My phone buzzes.

[From Dino] I have to be at the airport in three hours. Don't run too much.

I look ahead and see and old lady in front of me. I dodge and dash across the street in front of me. I probably should've looked both ways, but it felt like no one was coming. That feeling was enough to make me not stop. That same feeling tells me that I don't really like Mimi and Dee. It tells me that I don't like the one who's always smiling.

I wonder what Dino thinks about them.

Despite my desire to run and run until I literally can't run anymore, I only run to Nammy's. The door whips open from a rough tug and I walk inside. Right at the breakfast bar is Dino and Romario, perched up on the round, backless barstools and both enjoying a cup of coffee. The sight of them happily chatting to each other in such a western-styled diner is just goofy and cool at the same time. I have to stop and just enjoy the sight.

But the moment of silence is quickly ruined when a waitress comes up and asks if I need to be seated. I answer while looking over to Dino. He turns; I guess heard me. Then Romario turns to me and they both smile. A simple point the to my party and the waitress in a yellow dress with white apron walks off. I swear she's muttering something, but it doesn't matter. What matters more is this last meeting I'm having with Dino. It's the last time I will see him; I have to make it count. I also want to get in as much friend time as I can.

So as I calmly amble to the two gents, I can't help but returns their smiles with one of my own. That smile of Dino's is always something that reassures me. I swiftly hop on the leather-topped stool next to Dino's and order a glass of water. The lady on the other side of the counter walks off and I look to Dino.

"Hey there. Didn't think you would get here so fast."

I grin smugly. "I've gotten pretty fast these days~. Better watch out; I run a fierce game of Freeze Tag." My eyebrows wriggle.

He chuckles. "Then I'll make sure you're on my team when we play."

Dino and I chatter a little more like we always do while Romario takes off to do something. I'm slightly curious why Romario would put off grabbing stuff from the store until now, but I only shrug my shoulders and keep on with my witty commentary. Dino provides a little of his own, talking about ridiculous and random subjects. I make sure to remind him of the epic adventure he owes me. He then reminds that I'm lucky he didn't tell Reborn about me skipping today, which in turn, leads us to a giant and retarded argument about whose fucking over whom worse. I'm not sure who the winner is exactly, but Tsuna got brought up. We've both decide it is he.

After finally gaining some composure over this laughing fit I'm having, Dino's head nudges on my shoulder. I just go along with it and shrug him off. Then I look over to see a really good expression on him. It's a really happy one. I'm glad that he and I have these moments. He looks to me, forcing us into a staring contest. Our eyes stay deadlocked onto each other. My golden brown eyes onto his eyes that can only be described as golden. I start laughing and lose. He can make some funny faces.

Looking away from him, I hear him say, "Mizuno, I really wan—" right as I'm saying, "Hey Dino?"

We both stop.

"Uhh…"

"You go first Mizuno."

I smile. "'Kay." I take a deep breath and then say, "We're friends, right?"

Dino grins. "Of course."

"So no matter what happens, I can always count on you to be my friend?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Swirling the straw around in my water, I press the top and pull it out. My finger lets off, and the water quickly slides back into the glass. Then I start to inspect the beads of sweat.

"I dunno. Since talking with Nonno yesterday, this feeling is pitting in my stomach. It feels like things are gonna get ugly. Just like the stuff at the island."

Then I look to him.

"I just want to make sure that no matter what, I won't lose you as a friend."

I watch Dino stare into my eyes, only to be the one who breaks away. I don't really know what to think of the looks on his face. But it's there for only a second, and then his smile reappears. "Mizuno, you will always be a good friend to me."

I give a warm smile. "Thanks." Now I remember that he has something to say as well. "Now what were you going to say?"

He looks at me blankly before giving me that big grin of his and wrapping his arm around me. "I was going to tell you that I really liked hanging out with you today!"

"Dino, we've been hanging out a lot these days. What makes this one the most special?"

He looks away and sighs. "I dunno." His eyes look at me again. "It just makes me feel good that you went out of your way for me."

I roll my eyes. "Isn't that what friends do?"

He snorts lightly. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>Aye, that's all of it for this one.<p>

I really hate how this turned out for Dino. Poor Dino.

**Next Chapter Title: **Inside the Looking Glass (TYL)


	32. Inside the Looking Glass TYL

**BAH!  
><strong>got it done! Yes!

You know how excited I am for you to read this? Pretty excited 

I won't waste time with my words. But I will inform you that this chapter is exactly why this story is **Mature**

lol, you've been warned. (get jumpy, lemon kids)

**Protocol:**  
>word count: 4,336<p>

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I only claim any OCs mentioned in this series<br>with the exception of Karina, she belongs to MikaUchiha666

Give love to Ausumist for giving this a beta check

=Advice/Comments are Loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>The TV inside the living room echoes in the kitchen as I eat the last of my toast. Being a small bite, it's nowhere near as satisfying as my usual breakfast, but I'm not about to complain. Hell, I can't even begin to find the words to say to Nana. First Reborn goes missing, and now Tsuna too? Gokudera hasn't been showing up to school either. I swallow the gob of bread in my mouth.<p>

My eyes trail along the empty kitchen. My ears listen to the TV talk about people missing. They also listen to the loud sobs from Bianchi and the hushed sniffles from Nana. Their pain makes my eyebrows feel heavy. It's like there are little weights on top of them, pushing them down lower and lower.

I feel regret.

I can't believe the last things I said to Tsuna were words so vicious.

With pursed lips I snort, staring into my glass of water. I watch the clear liquid try to refrain from moving. The water's tiny edges of surface tension against the glass, fighting with all its might to not move. Then the first red dot appears—again. No—it's happening again. I slap my hand where the dot has dripped onto, and the water splashes out of the glass. It slithers across the table.

"Shit."

I fetch a rag to clean it up.

After placing the rag in the laundry hamper, since that's where Nana would've told me to put it, I sit back down and sigh. Those creepy fucking daydreams… I've got to figure out what the hell keeps making me see blood start randomly raining around me. It's not normal. Deciding that it's best to just think about it later, I take a drink finally and go back into my water staring. I've got to leave for school soon.

* * *

><p><em>Mizuno's continued to stare into the glass with eyes of melancholy. She stared because the knowledge of what to do next wasn't there. She stared because within her was the knowledge that she didn't posses the strength or wit to figure it out. So she stared. Her eyes didn't move, the water didn't move.<em>

_But little did Mizuno know, that time has a peculiar way of ringing in circles, the sounds being everlasting and ever repeating. _

_Nine years and almost ten months into the future, the same girl sits and stares into a glass of wine with eyes of melancholy. She stares into the glass because the knowledge of what to do next isn't something she cares about. She stares because within her, where the knowledge of what to do sleeps, is no desire to act on it. So she sets the glass down. Her eyes slide back and forth between the various pieces of art in the room, the wine slides back and forth between the crystal walls of the glass. _

* * *

><p>Twisting my arms above my head in a light stretch, my closed mouth lets out a small sound to the action's affect. It feels good to stretch. I didn't stretch or workout with Lussuria this morning. Oh yeah, he said something about shopping; something I'm not too interested in. I shrug my shoulders to the notion and sprawl out on the Edwardian-styled couch that matches the bottom half of the walls. It's such a perfect time to sleep: the lights are dimmed, none of the guys are bothering me, and I'm tired t—<p>

[Ding Dong]

My closing eyes open. They stare at the wall blocking my view of the mansion's entrance.

"Who the hell is coming here at…"

I look at the grandfather clock behind my head.

"At eleven o' clock in the morning?"

[Ding Dong]

I snort. "This better be good, like Luppette e Luppette girls."

My hands seamlessly push my body off the couch I was just laying on, allowing me to parade to the study's exit in a slightly fast pace. Not only am I one of the only people who answers the door, but if this person rings the doorbell any more, they might not make it off the property. Xanxus does not like the annoying sound of the doorbell—at all.

Once out the study in the top level of the house, I race towards the door as fast as I can. With one leap I skip the steps leading to the main floor, and another leap leaves me now running towards the door. Already two-thirds of the way there. But right as I get to the door I see the secretary, Karina, has beaten me. Standing in her shiny black pumps and three-piece suit, the tall and slender woman opens the door, allowing the bright sun to bleed inside the dark mansion. I squint my eyes and raise my hand to block the harsh rays.

"Mr. Sasagawa?" Says the red head in an apathetic tone. "Your visit is unexpected. Is there a reason for your presence?"

Still at a bit of a distance from the two, I move forward and watch Mr. Sasagawa's hand fumble inside the inner pocket of his suit blazer. I take note of the lazy Half-Windsor knot of his tie. His knotting has improved, but for him to appear with his tie knotted in a mere Half-Windsor is seemingly classless. Still, I watch the tall, white-haired man pull one of his usual memos out of his jacket and show it to Karina.

"As you can see, it is an extremely important message." The man says this wearing a solemn expression.

Karina escorts him into the house.

Both walk in a naturally swift pace, but both stop in front of me. Their shoes echo in the spacious foyer covered in neutral colored marble. Karina only spares me a glance since she isn't too fond of me, and Ryohei's eyebrow cocks. Only for a second do his eyes trail up and down with an edge of surprise before he speaks.

"It's great to see you Miz—I mean—Soffione."

He did it again.

I stare into his fiery silver eyes. He was going to call me Mizuno. I watch his weight ever so slightly shift to his left. Vongola Decimo, Mr. Sasagawa, and Mr. Yamamoto all do this on occasion, along with a few other people. They all slip up, calling me by another name.

Who the hell is _Mizuno_?

"It's great to see you as well Mr. Sasagawa." Then his ogle piques my interest, making me ogle myself.

I laugh and give him a wide smirk. "Excuse my, ahem, lack of clothing. It's like Karina said: wasn't really expecting company."

He puts a hand up. "It's not an issue to me. I hope can forgive me to the max for looking… and don't tell Xanxus."

The both of us chuckle as Karina rolls her eyes. He is probably remembering that time a certain CEDEF spy did something similar—in front of Xanxus. I dwell on the action a little more and only smile. That handsome man is really lucky to have the friends he has, or he might not be alive today.

Xanxus' jealousy was cute as he shoved the barrel in his mouth.

The angry sex was better.

Karina tells me to head to the meeting room after I finish getting dressed. I only nod and watch the two pass. Like hell will everyone go to the meeting room for one message. She's got high expectations. As the two Mafiosi of identical heights walk away, I look down once more to my black corset and matching black boy shorts. I chuckle again and head to the room to change.

* * *

><p>After throwing on a soft and loose, v-neck sweater over the corset I walk towards the dinning room, where everyone is probably eating. My eyes trail around the stainless steel appliances. No one. I shut the door and walk away. My hands fondle the softness of the cream-colored sweater as I say what I'm thinking.<p>

"It's a rare day in hell that we use the meeting room."

But I open the large ornate door to the meeting room, and within the confines of the spacious room of wood paneling, gold leafing, and crimson colored furniture were the lazed silhouettes of five. There were three who did not feel so inclined to relax.

Our commander yells. "Get the fuck in here! We've got important news!"

I quietly shut the door behind me. "Yes. I'm aware."

I feel it.

My head tilts back lightly and three knives find themselves wedged into the door. Then comes Bel's snickers. I pay no mind to the action and tread towards Xanxus' chair in the corner of the room. His red eyes are signaling. I haven't seen him since early this morning.

"Prostitute sempai must be too stupid to realize Bel sempai is trying to kill her."

I only look to the newest leader of Varia. "If that is what you believe."

Then I kick the couch Fran and the prince are both sitting on, making it flip backwards. I chuckle and keep walking; there is no need to look back at Bel's frown. The image is one I can easily recall. It's hilarious. Fran has the audacity to say more, but I have no desire to expel any more energy on the rude, shit-for-brains frog.

Squalo is screaming something else while sprawled out on his own couch, and Lussuria is only chuckling to the moment while fawning on Mr. Sasagawa. The Sun Guardian only stares blankly in space whilst keeping a straight back as he sits. Lussuria is slouched next to Ryohei close, in his wishful thoughts. I shrug my shoulders and keep moving. We all have to dream on occasion.

As I now stand in front of Xanxus, his eyes trail to the carafe, ice bucket, and glass on the table next to him. Like he asks in his silent stare, I open the small container full of ice and drop four cubes into the short tumbler; I pour the whiskey from the matching caraffe; and in one fluid motion I sit in his lap and hand him the glass.

"For you, Xanxus-sama." I bite my lip and smirk.

The only reaction is his hand gripping the glass with an infinitesimal curl of his lip. I look to Squalo, who is glaring our way. Noticing the bridge of his brow has four folds, I can tell he has probably been waiting for Xanxus' attention for almost a minute. I then notice Karina standing in another corner of the room silently with her iPad to probably take notes of what is going on. Levi is slowly inching his body closer, and she is naturally moving away. I hold in my laugh. Stupid Levi.

Squalo speaks in a surprisingly calm tone. "As you all know, Vongola Decimo had a wedding that we attended two days ago. But we are just finding out is that Tsunayoshi Sawada has been assassinated. It occurred as he and Mrs. Sawada were arriving to Giappone from where the ceremony took place. There will be a funeral tomorrow."

I raise a brow. "Was Mrs. Sawada assassinated as well?"

Mr. Sasagawa can obviously senses the worry for my friend. "Gokudera was unable to save Sawada, but he managed to get Mia out. But she went missing…"

Xanxus' body begins to shake. My attention snaps to him. His leg is trembling wildly as an awe-striking grin appears on his face. I grab the glass from his shaking hand and stare at the cute look on his face.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

I then look around to see everyone else's opinion on Vongola Decimo's death. Bel and Lussuria both have smiles wiped across their faces. Fran looks unaffected, as does Karina. Levi and Squalo both look usually thoughtful on the news. And Sadly, Ryohei's expression is one of murderous intent as Xanxus happily bellows. "What a fucking travesty!"

I don't have words to give to Mr. Sasagawa. Vongola Decimo's death is not really something that bothers me.

Mr. Sasagawa's fists and jaw are clenching wildly, his rage as evident as a feral dog's. I still say nothing, but rise to Xanxus' signal. His leg shakes once. Boss obviously feels no desire to hear the rest. His eyes order me further, and I follow him towards to the door. There is no reason for me to listen further since I will only do what Xanxus wants of me.

"Soffione."

I stop and look back.

Mr. Sasagawa switches to Japanese. "There is more with this message."

"Yes."

"The Consigliare requests your council."

My brows furrow. "Do they not understand I have no reason to council? Vongola Nono begged and pleaded for me to head the Consigliare until his death a few years ago. If I even deny the last boss, Xanxus' supposed father, what makes them think I will accept this unwanted invitation from the Consigliare themselves? You can tell them I will only lead their council if Xanxus asks me. Until such a request is made, their attempts will be fruitless like this one."

Bel snickers while Squalo stares at Mr. Sasagawa's unhappy reaction. I look forward to the door that has now shut. Lussuria's pinky twirls in Mr. Sasagawa's white tuffs as he sings, "Hunny, don't understand that Soffione is Varia? Mizuno is long gone. She, like the rest of us, only follows the boss. Even if she is more like the mistress of the Varia than anything."

I roll my eyes to that last part. This many years, and Lussuria is still under the delusion that Xanxus is the Papa of Varia and he is the Mama—he's fucking crazy. But I do find his mention of Mizuno interesting.

Mr. Sasagawa moves his attention to me again. "Then given our current situation, what would be our best course of action?"

My finger lightly touches my bottom lip before I begin to speak my thoughts. "Enjoy the rest of your days to the fullest while avoiding those you wish to not become a target… Or you can try to convince the family to rally up and launch a large assault on the Milliefiore's various bases. Either sounds good. I'm going to do the first right now, so excuse me."

I smile and walk away with no desire to speak to him further. Xanxus is waiting for me. But I make sure to order Karina to send a bouquet of white Lilies to Mia and Mr. Sawada's home in my condolence. She only nods and taps away on the black tablet. I pull open the door.

* * *

><p>"I bet he is in the bedroom waiting for me."<p>

My bare feet are silent as they slowly tread the halls of the mansion. Past the kitchen and other various rooms of the castle, I wander down the unlit hallway leading to his room. Still a few meters away I can easily see the large, dark-wooded double doors to his room. With lion heads carved into the doors so intricately, it is his room that he allows me to sleep in too. Only I am so lucky. I open the left door without a sound. My body slinks inside the columned entryway without a second spared.

The first thing that comes to view is the large window lighting the room during the day. I walk to the desk that sits in front of the paned window, leaning my lower half on the edge while I look to the bed. Sprawling out like kings are Xanxus and Bester, watching soccer on the TV. I smile to the cute scene and take a mental snapshot. Bester spares me a glance and a loin-like purr. I move forward.

With Xanxus' room being the largest, it takes many paces to traverse from the desk to the bed, but once there, Bester nudges me roughly. His awkward sense of affection makes the golden fur softly run along my forearm, bringing a warm smile to my face. Then the big, golden-eyed grump gives me that specific growl, and I respond.

"Yes. I will get her out."

I reach for the black and gold box on the end table. It is shaking in excitement. On my middle finger is a ring that now shows Bester a red flame that is quickly covered by the box. He purrs more, and Xanxus tells him to shut up. Bester looks back to him rudely. I only chuckle as the black box opens and releases the tiger inside. Both big cats begin to purr and play until Xanxus yells, "Get the fuck out!"

Bester, being a smart cat, nudges the door open. I watch he and Fiore wander off, tails whipping around in satisfaction. My eyes avert back to the man on the giant bed adorned in fluffy white pillows and sheets. He looks at me.

"Come here."

"Yes."

My body crawls onto the plush bed, kneeling next to his laying body. Xanxus yanks my hand and pulls me to lie next to him. I nestle my face into his chest. I take in his scent. I lightly bite the skin covered by his dress shirt. Xanxus' hand that lays down my back now slides up and begins to finger through my hair. A few of the light brown strands fall in front of my face in the process, but he sweeps them behind my ear. I stop staring at his body and move my glance to his eyes.

It's starting.

With a smirk he rolls me on top of him, now straddling over something bulging. Xanxus nods, and I unbutton his shirt and unbuckle his belt. The jingles sound for the tingles of excitement below. I purse my lips and slip the sweater off. An eyebrow cocks above those fierce eyes. I let out a soft breath, pulling his hands to the lacing on the back of my corset. His sits up and starts biting my chest in the moment the black lingerie begins to loosen. I only tug his shirt off his shoulders, wanting this to go faster.

Just as if we are on the same page, he rips the corset off my body and knocks me off of him. I feel his body swiftly move on top of me. The excitement starts to rage more. No foreplay this time?

Laying on stomach, I look behind me and watch Xanxus unbuckle his black pants with that devilish smirk. His belt jingles more, and his zipper sly unzips. I want it. Stop wasting time Xanxus. A light snort sounds, redirecting my attention to his face. He nods. I smirk. Foreplay is on.

I lift myself on all fours, crawling to the open pants. His hand runs through my hair, and I watch his tongue slide across his lips. A hand slips inside the black abyss. Hard, warm, Xanxus. He comes out. I run the head over my mouth. I hear my love's deep breath. Looking into those lusty eyes, I give him a tease. Open lips lightly wrapped, hide a tongue that subtly licks. His eyebrow rises, his grin appears, and his hand pushes me in.

My body burns.

I want it so bad.

Slow and steady I slide his dick in and out of my mouth. His throbs make me salivate; his tugs of my hair make me force him deeper. From him comes a groan and from me comes a sough. I can feel how much he wants to go. He wants it so bad that I wrap my hand around his shaft, letting the grip lead the wet.

His body tenses, and he pushes me down on the bed. My legs instinctively spread, and my foot cleverly pushes his pants down as far as my toes can push. His legs easily kick them off and his mouth bites my lip. I groan to the pain. I tremble to the taste of my blood. I moan to his dick sliding in.

His hot skin on mine.

His hot dick inside.

His hot bliss.

I tilt my head back to his fast pace. His hands are gripped high on my thighs. He's smashing himself deep. I can only moan and grab the sheets. I would tell him more, but he will do it regardless. So I scream his name. I bite my lip. I move my hand down to feel his dick slide in and out—between my fingers.

"Xanxus."

He's looking right into my eyes.

"You make me feel so good."

He grins, deciding to fuck me harder. I close my eyes, deciding to smile.

* * *

><p>My legs feel shaky, but my gait doesn't show it. My vagina feels great too, but I'm sure my smile is showing it. Still, I walk to the kitchen to grab Xanxus and myself some alcohol and snacks. I have a box of his new favorites hidden in the pantry; I'm sure he will give me a nice bite on the cheek for the surprise. My smile gets wider.<p>

I push open the door to the kitchen, and see Mr. Sasagawa sitting at the table alone. I check my silk robe, making sure the dark green fabric is covering me. I'm good. I take two steps in the cold, tiled room. Mr. Sasagawa finally notices me.

I smile. "I seem to run into you at peculiar moments. Excuse me if this sounds rude, but I figured you would've left by now, being the late Decimo's liaison."

Mr. Sasagawa takes another drink of his beer and sets it on the table. "It's fine. And I was going to leave earlier, but Lussuria invited me to go drinking with him, and Headquarters requested that I stay to try and convince you a bit."

"Ah." I nod. "Be careful with Lussuria." Then I grin. "How does the saying go? You can never trust a man whose eyes you can't see."

Ryohei looks at me blankly.

"Never mind. I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

"Ah, thanks."

I wander away from him, finding the secret box of cookies. Then I search for a good wine to go with them. Red and bitter is how Xanxus will want it to taste. Right as I'm trying to reach for two glasses, I realize they are the last two in the back of the cupboard. Too high and too far to reach. I look at Mr. Sasagawa, who is tall enough probably.

"Mr. Sasagawa?"

He looks to me, beer bottle on his lips.

I smile. "Would you mind grabbing two of these glasses for me?"

He takes a quick swig of his beer and stands, straightening his jacket out. In only a few seconds he treads across the kitchen and around the island. He points. "These ones?"

"Yep!"

He grabs them and hands them to me.

I grin. "Thank you Mr. Sasagawa."

He scratches the back of his head. "You can just call me Ryohei, you know?"

"Your friend, Mr. Nash, did the same thing and almost died. I'm sure you remember that, considering it was you and his partner that saved him."

His eyes close, further accentuating the pained look on his face. "Yeah… never mind."

"How about Sasagawa-san, or just Sasagawa? We'll stick to Japanese honorifics."

"That's fine, but then, what should I call you. I don't know your last name."

I smile. "I don't know it either, so just call me Soffione. Xanxus doesn't get mad about people being nice to me, but it's me being familiar that… Yeah."

We both laugh and wish each other to have good nights. He saunters back to his beer and I amble to the door. I leave the kitchen right as Lussuria walks in. We only wink at each other. The cross dresser is looking what he likes to call _fabulous_. I leave my opinion unheard and keep walking. Lussuria is the only subject that Fran and I agree on. I take that back; we agree when it comes to everyone actually. I chuckle to the realization and tromp up the stairs.

Once up them and walking on, I start thinking about the course of the day. I really wonder if Mia is okay. Well, I'm not too worried about it; Dee will probably find her if Basil let's her. I stop thinking about it all and wander on, knowing that thinking doesn't solve shit. But it's right when I get to Xanxus' room that it hits me.

"I should've asked Sasagawa about Mizuno."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that's it for now.<strong>

makes you wonder what happened, huh?

I really like the difference between present and TYL.

Hopefully I can get back to this asap. After NaNoWriMo.


	33. Outsmarting Idiots

**Jeeze.  
><strong>I am totally freaking sorry.

It really has been forever and a half since I updated this story. Life has just been crazy. School, Moving, etc, etc... you guys know how it goes. But I have a new chapter and plan on getting this story done like asap. I've know the ending since I've began the story, and had an idea of how it would take place, **but now it's all ready**. So in all honesty, I'm thinking **this story will end Chapter 51**.

I'm sooo excited for it.

I hope you guys will like it.

**Now to the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 4,002

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim the OC Mizuno and all ideas within her story.<p>

Give love to Ausumist for playing beta on this.

=_Advice and Comments are loved=_

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>In and out. My breaths roll smoothly in and out of my lungs. I can barely see the hallway I'm walking through since I just woke up—don't want to really open my eyes yet—but I know I am breathing. I also know I'm clothed. That's a good thing since Mr. Sasagawa is still here. Letting a small smirk break through my sleepy grimace, I feel it disappear as I think about the Sun Guardian's presence more. When is he planning on leaving for sure? His constant coming and going is becoming annoying; He and Lussuria constantly racing and having those <em>workout contests<em> are no longer amusing either. Now tromping down the steps with little grace, I rub my eyes and keep heading to the kitchen.

"Ryohei Sasagawa better not have taken my seat at the table."

* * *

><p><em>As Soffione lackadaisically treads through her days, her old self isn't. Mizuno is thinking, Mizuno is planning. Mizuno's guilt is starting to eat at her more than ever, but her way to fix I will come soon. The girl at the ripe age of seventeen is running down the narrow path of her fate at full speed.<em>

* * *

><p>In and out. My breaths are erratic today. I can't focus. I can't think. The trees shake, the birds chirp, and the sun keeps rising, but I can't keep it together. Where the fuck are all of them? Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Even Haru and Kyoko are missing, as are the kids. <em>Lambo. <em>As I keep trying to push the thoughts away from me, my feet stamp down the suburban sprawl. My chest hurts. Its throbs cause me to gasp while slowing my pace.

I trot to a stop at the corner and hold myself up at the waist, trying to catch my breath. Appearing tears force my head to drop; it's been weeks since they went missing. I pant out, "Where the fuck are they?"

Hearing yells at ridiculous decibels, I look up.

"KYOKO-CHAN! KYOKO-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!" echoes the only one of Tsuna's friends that hasn't gone missing. Ryohei Sasagawa. His voice is unmistakable, as is his running speed. I rub the tears of my eyes and watch the white haired guy frantically run down the sidewalk across from me with his hands around his screaming mouth. Wearing a hoodie and some sweatpants, he whips around another corner and disappears, but his booming voice resounds. It makes me naturally question myself: shouldn't I be looking around too?

I huff. _Am I really so spineless?_

With a glance, my body straightens straighter than the yield sign next to me. "What the hell am I even doing right now?" After a shake of my head and a pull of my ponytail, I start running again. I am so stupid; Varia doesn't give a shit about Sawada Tsunayoshi or any of his accomplices. My breaths are still shaky, but I won't let them stop me.

I'm going to try and emulate that no giving a shit idea more.

Of course, as soon as I get home to the whimpering house that bleeds in misery, my resolution fades under the sighs and sniffles. That shitty lump of guilt comes back to the sight of Nana. Shoes off and tiptoeing into the kitchen, the miserable mom snaps her attention to me and smiles. Even that ever-cheerful smile can't hide the heavy brown bags that have found residence under eyes. I smile back as wide as I can and lightly murmur a good morning. Her thinning body instantly reaches for a skillet. "Would you like some breakfast, Teru?"

She looks like a cancer patient, making me want to frown, but I just keep smiling, "Sure, I'd love some."

I stare at my fingers idly while the sizzle of hot dogs and eggs drown our silence. Out of nowhere a door sounds and footstep creaks creep close, coolly contra the kitchen. Like a ghost, Bianchi enters the already dismal room. Her pink hair sofly sways to her fast gait and her emotionless eyes look the same as always. We catch each other's glances, give each other faint smiles, and never say a thing. This house has become so eerily silent. I wish all those shitheads (excluding the kids) would come back. They have no idea what their missing presences are causing.

My thoughts drift on them until the annoying beep of the finished rice startles us all. The three us of jump as if we are awakening from a trance. And as if we are awake for the first time in a long time, we all partake in some chuckles. They are short lived while leaving a somewhat long-lasting brightness. The simple breakfast now being laid in front of me is looking way better. Even the hot dogs that Nana fried to look like octopi are smiling.

* * *

><p>[From Dino] So you're saying that Tsuna and everyone is missing?<p>

Inside the quiet classroom I sit, texting Dino through our class' Math lecture. The monotone Sensei goes on and on at the same time my fingers soundlessly tap a reply against the shattered screen, explaining the order in which everyone went missing. Sure me revealing this is a little late (like three weeks too late), but better late than never? Another text back (him thinking it's a joke), and I text more, trying to clarify that I'm not _pulling his leg_. A glance up to the spaced out old man at the front of the class, and Dino sends another reply saying that he will ask around about it. I slip the phone back into my skirt pocket and sigh; school has become so boring.

I scan my classroom void of four. Well, our _new English teacher _is also not present, but from the rumors being spread, apparently she died from food poisoning. My life has become so boring that I am even aware of school drama. This has got to stop. Watching the bushy-browed man lecturing to us about the basis of probability, I just close my eyes and start trying to take a nap. Then the bell rings.

I lift my head instantly, realizing third period is now over. "Yeah, that's my cue to leave."

Storming out of the class as fast as I can, I feel a hand grab me. "Hey Mizuno-san?"

My head snaps to the voice. "Ah, Kurokawa Hana. What's up?"

Her eyes looking a little puffy and her hair looking a bit untamed, she asks, "You haven't seen Kyoko at all, by chance?"

I frown and snort. "Nuh-uh. I haven't seen her at all."

She breaks her stare from mine and smiles. "Ah, okay. Sorry to bother you then; I mean, I'm sure with Tsunayoshi missing, it's been difficult."

I just nod uncomfortably. "It's been… quiet."

We both stand for a few seconds in awkward silence. I'm not about to cry about this at school, and I'm not about to start randomly consoling Hana. Both just seem way too weird for me. So I give her a brief goodbye and dart out of the classroom. My hand still on the shut door, I cautiously search the almost empty hallways. "Now to get past that bat."

I take a deep breath and begin to slowly tread. Of course I'm keeping my expression calm and cool because I don't want to look suspicious, but still, leaving school early has been really hard to do lately. Ever since everyone started going missing, Hibari has been way more proactive in 'keeping the discipline'. I think it's more like he's beating his pent up frustration on anyone who gets in his way. Now peeking around the corner, I say a small prayer in my head that I won't get caught.

Right as I turn the corner, I see one. A prefect band. I just sigh and keep walking, going down the stairs as if I'm heading to Dr. Shamal's office. I'm a step away from the flight of stairs when I hear, "Hey hold up!"

I ignore it and keep going down.

"Green hair with the creepy scars."

I move faster down the stairs. What an ass.

A hand grabs my arm. "You that likes to hit—"

I turn and punch the guy. He flinches hard to my fist that got him in the kidney. He cries in a manly way, "Ah! You punch like a man!" He grins wildly, "Thank god there wasn't any strength behind it; you scared the shit out of me."

I glare. It's Gokudera's perverted cousin. "What do you want?" I look around us as I add, "I'm in a hurry."

"Have you seen Hayato?"

"Haya? Oh, Gokudera." I shake my head. "Not in a good amount of time."

He glares away. "He and Sawada are probably being poofs together." As I chuckle, not sure what he even means, his green eyes catch me. "If you see him, or Sawada and Yamamoto for that matter, tell them to text me. Sasagawa and I have been looking for them. Tell that to Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan too."

He hangs out with Tsuna's Sun Guardian? It figures, seeing they're both idiots. It's even more surprising that he actually hangs out with all of them. Then I snort, thinking that it's probably his charisma (he seems like the social butterfly type). The tanned guy, who's name I can't remember, keeps staring, as if he's waiting for a response. So I just nod to the tall guy with dirty blonde hair and tell him that I will. He pinches my cheek and chimes, "Thanks green bean." I stare at him, wanting to call him an asshole more than ever. He only chuckles and turns away from me. My teeth grind for a second before trotting down the steps some more. Then he stops me yet again. He's looking over a ledge to me. "You trying to leave?"

"Uhh… no."

He laughs before glancing around him for a moment and then pulling out his phone. "The other patrolling prefects are rolling on the east side of campus right now, heading for the courtyard in the back."

I stare at him incredulously. _Isn't he supposed to be stopping me?_ Before I can even ask him, he gives me a smirk, wave, and a _Bye_. I'd be a liar to say there wasn't some charm in that. I just shake my head a mutter, "No Mizuno, you totally saw him messing around with the some girl in an empty classroom the other day. Pervert to the extreme."

Though I'm not sure why, I hit the first floor I begin to run like hell towards the gym, and it just so happens to be situated on the west side of school. Maybe part of that terrible charm is making me believe the guy, but it could be that I just think he's being honest. Exhaling as I push a side door open, I clench my jaw and hope to god he wasn't lying.

Skidding against the cement under me, I stop and look around me. Dead silence. Quiet trees, quiet leaves, and a quiet me. I sigh, "Thank god."

Then it hits me. "Shit!" I smack my forehead. "I forgot my freaking bag!"

Back in the school and up the stairs, I reach my classroom quickly and grab my bag that is still hanging on the side of my desk. Hana and a few other students glance at me for a moment, but they all just go back to their own agendas. I then notice Margaret is dozing off in her front corner desk. Raking my green hair behind my ear, my eyes drift to the door in the back of class. I quickly exit the room.

One deep breath and I begin round two of prison break. My feet move swiftly as I take the exact same course as last time. Around the corner and to that first flight of stairs I scuttle, and my mind starts getting cynical. _No way was that guy being honest; I bet me getting out that way was just luck._ I groan, getting annoyed with myself as I literally jump down the flight of stairs. I have to make it out.

And like magic, running out of the same side door is my ticket to freedom—again. I officially feel kind of bad for doubting the ladykiller. But as I'm thinking this, a familiar voice is echoing near me—again. It makes my whole body tense up, as if Ryohei is shouting that the redcoats are coming when I happen to be wearing a red coat.

"KYOKO-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU KYOKO-CHAN! I'M NOT SURE IF WE'RE PLAYING HIDE N' SEEK, BUT I GIVE UP!"

Glaring, I watch the Boxing Club Captain run around the school grounds like a chicken with his head cut off. I just look away and start marching towards the front gate of the school as fast as I can without looking suspicious. Well, I do this until I see a slightly big hand appear in front of me. My feet come to an abrupt halt.

"You are that girl that lives with Sawada!"

I am now staring at Ryohei, who is in front of me and yelling for God knows why. I reply frankly, "And you're the guy looking for his sister Kyoko."

He nods smugly. "Of course I am. My Kyoko-chan is missing to the extreme." Then he clenches his fist between the both of us, like he's going to punch me or something. "As her big brother, it is my ultimate duty to find her."

A half step backward is taken as I riposte. "Well you're doing a smashing job, but if you keep yelling, Hibari is going to come over here and probably beat the hell out of us for skipping class."

"Wow." Says a familiar voice. "You guys must want to get bitten today."

My back crawls and my gaze snaps back to the Cloud Guardian standing behind me. Speak of the devil, and the devil you will get~. Those steel-blue eyes are holding their usual malice with that pleased smirk. I'm silently freaking out until Ryohei proudly exclaims, "Well if it isn't Hibari! Leave to him to be so reliable!"

Hibari leaves my view, as I close my eyes and turn them back to Ryohei. _He is fucking delusional. Reliable he says?_ Looking at Sasagawa again, I see that the silver-eyed guy has a big smile on in the presence of Hibari. I guess he doesn't realize the Prefect wants to kick our asses for being out of class. My fingers cross in hopes of my last minute idea working. I declare in the most excited tone I can manage, "Well Kyoko and the others don't seem to be here, we should probably try looking in another part of campus!"

Ryohei's head tilts like a confused puppy. I really want to smack him.

"And what makes you two think that you are allowed to roam campus freely to search for people?" says Hibari in his regular cold tone.

"Sasagawa filled out the forms to do so yesterday."

The new, interloping voice I know belongs to Gokudera's cousin, makes Ryohei and I look around in confusion. Hibari just easily turns around, his back away from us, and the foreign guy as tall as Yamamoto comes to view. He grins a weird grin to Hibari (one of those ones little kids make for awkward school pictures) and lazily salutes Hibari. "Heya Boss, sorry for—"

Hibari immediately whacks the hell out of him with a tonfa that clocked in out of nowhere. "You're interrupting."

The blonde drops to the ground like a rock, grabbing his face. After an exaggerated sigh, he spit outs, "Sorry. It won't happen again."

The blue-eyed bat directs his attention back to us, his murderous intent on high. "Where are your approved forms?"

A quick glance to Ryohei reveals that he has no idea what the hell is even going on, but with my glance moving to the tall guy sitting on the ground, whose lips are mouthing the word _Office,_ I get a clue. I smile. "They're in the Office?"

The injured guy shoots a glower to me and shakes his head. I think I just signed Ryohei and I's death wishes.

"Office?" questions the Cloud Guardian. He looks back to the guy he just smacked.

"Sasagawa Ryohei turned his Special Request Form into the Reception Room yesterday during lunch. It was a request for the Boxing Team to be allowed permission to skip class to search for the students that have gone missing recently. I remember it going into the approved file just before the day ended."

Whoa. I'm not sure if he's lying, but if he is, then I'm impressed.

Hibari snorts, gripping his tonfa that magically appeared only a few moments ago. I watch his hand relax as he says, "Find the form and show it to me—now." He then looks back to me. "And what are you doing out of class, frog?"

I glare at him, wanting to cuss him out in every language I know, but just force out, "I'm a member of the boxing club that's helping with the search."

The Boxing Club Captain asks, "You are?"

I snap my glare at the idiot Captain. "**Of course I am. I joined just the other day, Yeah?**"

He looks at me in a confused fashion before saying, "I must have forgot with Kyoko being lost and all."

I look back to Hibari, who looks as pissed as ever. "Fill out the proper paperwork for her membership before the end of the week like the Code of Conduct Manual states, or expect punishment."

The Head Prefect glares at Sasagawa and I for only a moment more before walking with murderous vibes flowing completely off the Richter Scale. A shallow sigh blows passed my lips from the quickly easing tension. Then I hear Ryohei declare, "That Hibari really is a reliable guy. Namimori will never have to worry about anything as long as he's here!"

Though part of me still can't believe that he sets Hibari in correlation to the adjective _reliable_ of all words, I can actually understand why. I shake my head, now under the impression that I'm getting dumber from being around this guy. With my attention still focused on Hibari, I only hear that cousin of Gokudera's wander towards us. Part of me just thinks that Tsuna's Cloud Guardian is going to turn around at any moment and 'change his mind' about letting us go. So while my eyes stay trained, I idly hear the two boys talk to each other about searching for everyone. The pervert also slyly tells Ryohei that he filed that paperwork he told Hibari about already and left it on his desk to see. I naturally look at the guy with a very swollen jaw, impressed.

"Well that worked out nicely guys, I guess I'll be leaving first," I declare, ready to get the hell out of Nami-chuu.

"You aren't going to search with us?" asks Ryohei.

"Maybe some other time, I've got a lot of things to do today," I say. Yeah, that lie isn't obvious.

"Alright then! Be sure to come and help when you're free! And welcome to the Boxing Club…"

"Mizuno." I mutter amusingly.

Ryohei's expression that faded to a disappointed realm jumps right back into that endless ray of sunshine realm. "Welcome again to the Boxing Club Mizuno-san!"

I force out a smile. "Glad to be on board." Then I wave. "See you later, Captain."

Before the situation can turn anymore awkward, I run like hell to the front gate and out of the school. My pocket starts to buzz from my phone, but I ignore it. I'm still pretty close to school. Just being near that place irks me. My feet keep running as my phone keeps vibrating. The heavy rectangle with a cracked screen vibrates all the way to Nana's house, where I finally stop and pull the annoying thing out of my pocket. A press of the home button reveals that I have missed seventeen calls from Nau. My head tilts, wondering what is prompting him to call me so diligently. My hand slides the ugly phone into my pocket.

Then right as I enter the house and get my shoes off, it begins to vibrate again. I stare at my pocket for a second before calling out to Nana that I'm home. The floor creaks to my every step as I then yell that I'm heading to my room. After I hear her reply, I race up the wooden stairs. The phone stops vibrating right as I grab the doorknob to enter. I mutter, "Shit."

Then it starts to vibrate again. My one hand quickly twists the door open as my other dips into my skirt pocket for the phone. It's Ganauche calling again. I silently shut the door and answer the phone, "Hello."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" His tone sounds utterly pissed.

I look around my spotless room. "Uhh… about?"

"Reborn and the Tenth Boss Candidate have been missing for how long?"

Taking a step, I answer, "A little over a month."

He groans before saying, "Ninth wants you to head to the airport right now. We're scheduling you a jet to fly you straight home."

"Home?" I question. "You mean Vongola Headquarters?" _That place is not my home._

"Yeah. Get going now."

"Wa-wa-wait a minute, what the hell am I going to tell Nana?"

"Are you serious?" He squalls, "Make something up, like a family emergency or something."

Nau hangs up before I can say any more. My hand just pulls the glass phone away from my ear, wondering what the hell his problem is. Normally I would usually get pissed off from him acting like that, but I'm not this time (which is weird). I mean, he was acting outrageous. Getting my backpack off me, I let it drop to the ground next to me. It clunks loudly, but I pay it no mind as I quickly search for some clothes to change into. I guess I need to get changed and going.

Unbuttoning my skirt, it finally dawns on me why Ganauche was behaving so tactlessly. The khaki colored garment falls to the ground, its air springing goose bumps on my legs. "Holy shit… I'm a fucking idiot."

How could I let Tsuna's disappearance go unnoted until now?

He's the Nono heir.

Nono hasn't fully recovered yet.

There is no heir.

"NANA!"


	34. Golden Eyes

**Holy crap guys, it has been forever...**  
>like seriously.<p>

One of you guys should find me and slap me lol. I'm sure I deserve it. But either way, I have finally finished chapter 34. I want to promise that there won't be another hiatus. In fact, I'm aiming to have the story finished by the end of September at the latest. 16 chapters? 18 weeks? I think it's possible. Now let's get some protocol done.

**Word count:** 2,641  
>[I do not own any KHR characters]<br>I do claim the OC Mizuno and the concepts of this story.  
>give thanks to <span>Ausumist<span> for playing beta

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>I used to bite my nails when I was little. It was something I did when I was nervous. At gymnastic meets, tests, going to the doctor, anywhere. My mom would chide me immediately, lightly smacking my mouth like a dog or something. Dad would say it's something I would grow out of, the same thing he said when my little brother started doing it. He was right.<p>

But now I sit in this small plane, the soft airy hum of pressurized oxygen filling the void, my stomach sunk to the deepest pit ever and my teeth hounding for whatever nail I can possibly gnaw off. On occasion the flight attendant lady gives me disgusted stares, though she isn't really looking at me when she does it. For how nervous I am, I could care less.

I'm so stupid.

_While Mizuno sits pathetically in the small plane, awaiting her arrival in Italy, Soffione is sitting with a grin. Unlike Mizuno's nearly silent voyage to Italy, Soffione's morning is another fight with pastries and coffee flying everywhere inside the Varia Castle's dining hall. Mizuno is in a position in which she has no control, Soffione is happily watching the scene she has instigated. For the Varia leader, every piece is falling in its place._

* * *

><p>And there goes another.<p>

I can't help but smirk as Levi is pelted with another pastry. The small breakfast confection explodes upon impact, masking his ugly face with ricotta. Standing in a corner of this now filthy dinning hall, the small-eyed Italian glares at the blonde prince who targeted him. Out of Levi comes an exaggerated snort before he grabs a handful of fruit and flings it at the crown wearing fool. He misses, as usual. Dumb Levi forgets that Belphagor is too good at dodging.

The only one not playing in this food fight, besides me, is Fran. Sitting next to me in his own world, he stares out the window and just sips on his cappuccino—until a breakfast skewer finds him. His hat gives the kabob of sausage, peppers, and pineapple a new home, and the junior Varia leader frowns at the prince standing on the table. "Bel-sempai why must you stab me all the time. It was the stupid servant-sempai who started the fight."

I look at the two and take another bite of my French toast.

"Shi-shi-shi."

"Don't even," I snarl with a glare.

"You look like a pervert Soffione-sempai."

I shift my threatening look to the green-eyed French boy sitting next to me. God knows why he speaks in Italian whilst using Japanese keigo. And who knows why he calls me a pervert every time I glare at someone. He's an idiot, even if he's Varia quality.

"Sempai, you must be a super pervert."

Chomping the last bite of my breakfast, I block some cake Lussuria just threw at me with an empty croissant basket. After swallowing, I lean in close to our new junior apprentice and say, "Oh really?" Then I stab his hat with my fork. "You're an idiot, even if you can speak 7 languages."

He blinks a couple times before replying. "And you're breath smells, sempai. Brushing your teeth is an important part of beginning the day, according to my master."

I hate this fucking kid.

Squalo's voice booms throughout the room with a threat to kill Lussuria for getting cream in his hair. Knowing where this morning battle is going, I grab my hot chocolate and quietly walk out of the dining room. The door pushes a gentle wind against my back as it closes.

Out of the mayhem and in the main hallway, I turn and immediately see Ryohei Sasagawa right in front of me. Inches from me. Wearing only a pair of boxers, the white haired man is yawning loudly; he doesn't even seem aware of my presence as he parades into me with his eyes closed. We smash into the door, and the sun guardian immediately tilts his head to the side. His hands feel out what is in front of him. He gets two good handfuls of my breasts.

His eyes open.

"Are you done Mr. Sasagawa?"

Silver eyes open wider. "Oh shit! Soffione! I'm extremely sorry!" He even jumps back saying, "I wasn't looking at where I was—"

Hand raised to stop him, I breathe out a silent laugh. "It's fine. Don't even worry about it."

His cheeks flush a very light shade of pink, but his darkened complexion hiding the most of his guilt. As a couple idle seconds pass, Sasagawa scratches his untamed white hair and finally changes the subject. "Is there any breakfast left?"

My response is a quick no, and he promptly asks if there was another food fight. The door behind us makes a loud thud and we both notice a knife tip sticking out of our side. Our eyes meet again just as I take another gulp of my hot chocolate. "I think I'll just go into town for breakfast," Mr. Sasagawa declares in a cheerful tone. I simply agree. A bachelor such as himself would have a better time eating breakfast in the city. He could probably get lucky and feel another woman's chest, this time under her shirt.

It's as I'm walking away from him, that he stops me. "Wait, where's Xanxus?" he asks with an expression on his face that is most intriguing. But I toss my amusement elsewhere, confused why it matters where Xanxus is. When I ask this, the boxer hesitates before explaining that whenever he sees me, that I'm usually with Xanxus.

"Oh," I nod. Seeing me without Xanxus is obviously weird to him. I'm sure it's something many people don't see. I have no reason to be where he's not. "He's still asleep in his room."

From our place in front of the dining hall, the long and quiet hallway swallowing us in its silence, we part our separate ways. Ryohei Sasagawa to the right towards the garage, and I go left toward the stairwell leading to the lower levels of the mansion. Though I make no show of it, the fact I have not been able to find this _Mizuno_ girl in any of the family almanacs (Varia and Vongola alike) just pisses me off. Meandering my way about the main level of the house and getting to the access point of the basement floors, I groan to myself, still pissed that useless secretary wouldn't tell me about the _mysterious Mizuno_ on those documents I found in her office. Xanxus' unusual and unexpected entrance into 'our talk' pissed me off more. It meant the conversation was over.

Pulling the on handle of what seems like an ancient door, I remind myself which one of the lower-leveled rooms keeps all the family records. I also drop the empty cup once full of hot chocolate out an open window nearby. My curiosity about this stupid name has finally peaked. I'm going to find out who Mizuno is today. I take my first step down the unlit stairway of stone.

The walk is cold and silent, and it's too late to go back for socks. Though no one lives in the mansion but the Varia leaders, as the smaller subordinates and the servants of the house each have their own smaller living quarters in the back, going back upstairs could end up with me running into Xanxus. So my bare feet wander down the rough steps, isolation gripping me more as I descend. It's nice.

Some time passes before I find the stuffy room covered in bookshelves again. Two levels down, it is a medium sized room stuffed with old, smelly books and large desk covered in a thick layer of dust. Only wearing one of Xanxus' white dress shirts and a thong, I decide to stand while investigating. A dusty ass doesn't seem like a happy one.

Book after book, my eyes sift through lines of text, lineage, and history. I learn of affiliations, wars, and relatives of each generation. Someone cleverly penned a random branch of how Sawada Tsunayoshi and his father are related to Vongola Primo. I chuckle at the handwriting. It looks just like Mr. Gokudera's.

I read on, looking more into another book I found. It's a blue leather bound discolored from dirt, pages yellowing with time. Realizing the book starts with listing the first generation and ending the current generation, the record book contains information about everyone who is or has been a member of the Vongola family. I start from the back and see Takeshi Yamamoto's name along with a small picture of him. My eyes roll at the same time I flip the page—uninterested. Then my eyes catch the name Kyoya Hibari, but I decide to pass on him as well. There isn't enough info on him, so it's not worth my time.

Then I find something weird after more and more page flipping. "Ignazio and Dianora Manicci." I focus on the picture, finding the woman to be… bothersome. She has hair like mine and eyes like mine too. She is family by blood, but left on good terms. "Leaving a family on good terms?" I muse. You never hear of that. I read more and find out her husband wasn't ever affiliated with the family. An affiliate family killed them both off.

"Hmm. That—"

A hand slams my book shut.

"What are you doing here?"

I stare into Xanxus' eyes. "I'm reading."

His silent stare seems to only query why.

I smile and chuckle, unsure if I want to tell the truth. Who am I kidding; he can always tell when I'm lying. Pulling my hand out of the book he's forcing shut, I ask, "Who is Mizuno?"

Xanxus' dark hair is almost completely covering his red eyes, his small lips unmoving. His silence is pissing me off, and in turn, I defiantly sit on the dirty seat. His brows furrow, but his lips still do not answer. I may not know whom Mizuno is, but when I find out, I'm going to stab her in the throat—seven times.

"Who is Mizuno," I repeat.

"Trash."

That sounds like a lie. "Then what am I?"

"Not." He responds. His free hand yanks me out of the seat and over his shoulder in one fluid movement. I bite my lip lustfully and ask where we are going. Already walking out of the room, his grip on my arm tightens painfully and he tells me to shut up. I just smile wider and tell him no.

* * *

><p>Calcio, calcio, calcio. Lying in bed with the boss, I listen to the idle droning of the TV announcer screaming how our team made a goal. His dark skin, hot to the touch and lightly salted to the taste, is the only thing keeping me in this bed. Though I want more, he obviously doesn't. The TV's volume rises.<p>

From my mouth escapes another sigh and I finally roll away. There is no reason for me to hang around. I hold no interest in men kicking a ball up and down a large patch of grass and Xanxus holds no interest in me right now. Lunch sounds like a good idea.

I wander the room and search for a new shirt and my underwear. Xanxus doesn't even move. His eyes stay fixed on the large TV mounted on the wall. After quickly slipping my shirt over my head I find my underwear right by his desk, sunlight bleeding in various colors through the stained glass behind me. As I look back to Xanxas to say ciao, I stop. He's glaring at me. Then I sense it.

CRASH!

The glass behind me shatters loudly as I run to the side table where my box weapons sit. Grab, turn, and release. My storm tiger, mia tigre della tempesta, races out of her holding pin and mauls the men in front of us with red flames blazing all around her. One, two, three men fall screaming to the burn of her stormy inferno. Opening up the other box, I finish them off with one arrow each.

"Would you like me to stay?" I ask the boss behind me.

He huffs, his answer clear as the gun in his hand.

"Come Fiore," I call. Her warm scarlet and black striped coat rubs against my side and I give her a nod. Staring into her golden eyes briefly, we promptly leave to check the rest of the house.

Of course, the rest of the house has acquired many various blood markings along its walls, the splatters and smudges leading to bodies all clad in white uniforms. Though their blood kind of matches the paint on the walls, it doesn't go well with those astronaut-looking uniforms these enemies are wearing. The designs on their shoulders remind me of the Fleur de Lis. I count face after face knowing how pissed Xanxus will be later. I will probably sleep in the library tonight.

After a few minutes of wandering about the castle and killing the few people who try to get in my way I find Fran and Belphagor killing off a good bunch of intruders together. I can also hear the signal siren that means we are being attacked, I'm sure it has been going off for a while now. Even Squalo's yells can be heard far away, ordering subordinates, along with Levi's battle cries. I cock a brow—trying to guess where the shark and the ugly one are—and turn around. I don't want to hear bitching from either one of them, so I head to the front of the house.

Still aimlessly strolling about the busy house, I stumble upon some black-outfitted Varia subordinates vs. the white uniformed enemies. They scream and holler as I amble along with no particular destination in mind, but a select few on the white team try to attack me as I pass. The thought of fighting alongside mere subordinates is appalling; I'm forced to I quickly shoot the group of seven with my crossbow in one blow and move on. I'm not fighting alongside Varia subordinates. Talk about embarrassing…

"Soffione, are you okay?"

My eyes quickly search and see it's a yell from Ryohei Sasagawa, who is just finishing up some guys in the main corridor. The bare-fisted defender begins to walk away from the intruders who are only unconscious. Fiore immediately takes the liberty of finishing them.

"Now I am," I reply to he Sun Guardian. He looks away from the bodies with an expression full of what seems like shame. I shrug my shoulders continue, "But I still need to find some people of my own to take care of." He only nods, until we both hear two blasts. The ground trembles and we watch the walls crack around us. We turn and watch what used to be the main entrance to our home crumble into a large mound of debris. Rubble pelts us, and I feel some of it scratch against my face and legs. I can only stand, completely enraged, as Ryohei dashes towards a large group in front of us. What an eager one.

Then I turn around. Behind me a group of ten show themselves to me. I glare at each one, my desire to stab them all repeatedly swallowing me. "You fuckers just destroyed the foyer I got my first kiss in." They must be on drugs, destroying our home in such a fashion, ruining my memories. They just signed their death wishes. My eyes dance over the eight men and two women dressed in white, unimpressed by any of them. All lack any worthy intent; I will only need one box weapon for this lot. Despite the disappointment, I happily state with an evil grin, "And I was just getting bored."


	35. A Favor From the Boss

**Finally!  
><strong>I have been eager to finish this chapter.

Well some good news is that I'm obviously not going to drop off the face of the earth again (not until this fic is done, at least), and I've also gotten down that I will have the future arc done in Chapter 42. 51 is still looking like that magic number.

Are you excited?

I am.

**Protocol:**

Word Count: 3,471  
>[I do not own KHR kids]<br>But I do claim rights to the ideas and and OC of this story

Give props to Ausumist for being my beta. She's pretty fresh.

_-Outskies-_

**Captain**

* * *

><p>This is the part where we all start falling asleep.<p>

My heavy eyes look over to the left at the green-haired boy sitting next to me doodling pictures of anonymous figures on a piece of paper and bringing them to life with his illusions. I look forward at a prince in 'royal slumber.' Then I look right to the sunglasses-wearing fascio staring at his fingers. Lussuria's fixation is contagious, as I start looking at my cuticles too, but shake myself from the stupid action and try to pay attention.

Squalo starts. "Alright. You are all here now so let's get this meeting started."

Silence follows.

It felt as if the meeting was going to start, but Squalo has become oddly quiet, his expression twisted. "VOII!" He slams his prosthetic on the table before throwing a glass at the sleeping blonde. "GET THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" The glass shatters, evaded by its primary target.

'Ushi shi shi…"

I grab my face in agony; _I want to go back to bed._ Naturally my attention just fades, zoning out to the construction that is going on in the distance. The sounds of jackhammers and bulldozers, other construction machines too grinding and fixing the foyer that was destroyed yesterday. I'm sure there are people here to clean up all the blood and broken glass as well. I look around at everyone in the room to see how they all seem vexed by the noise.

Well, everyone except Mr. Sasagawa.

"… So in short, with Vongola Decimo and his guardians of the past now here in our present time, the Upper Echelon is united about an immediate attack on the Millefiore's main force here in Italy and their secret base in Japan."

"But this isn't a decision the Upper Echelon can make now that Tsuna from the past is here," says the boxer, his attention bouncing between Squalo's words and a small notebook he keeps writing in.

Hearing that this Sawada Tsunayoshi is from the past, I can't help but ask, "But did this Mr. Tsunayoshi properly inherit the title according to protocol, or is he just the boss now because the Mr. Tsunayoshi is this time is dead?"

"Sawada is the boss because he is the boss."

My brow rises. "But is it really wise to let the decision rest upon a fifteen year old's shoulders, one who I've heard was pretty pathet—"

"Sawada has always been extraordinary and always will, he is our boss to the extreme and will ultimately make the decision!" Ryohei claims with an amusing passion. This argument seems fruitless, so I just stop and take a deep breath. Squalo yells and tells us both to shut the fuck up so he can move on, but before he can actually move the meeting on he is interrupted.

Xanxus speaks. "Varia is the Ninth's independent assassination squad. In five days we will attack the Millefiore's main force here. If Sawada Tsuanyoshi doesn't want mature and take care of Japan then we will just kill all of you after we defeat that stronghold as well."

I smirk, pleased by the final decision. "Well said, Boss," replies Levi like the annoying little suck up he is. Inside the room echoes snickers and chuckles of other Varia leaders who also agree while the Boxer furrows his brow and keeps his thoughts to himself.

Fran finally looks up from his delusions of grandeur and states, "Ryohei-sempai, it looks as if no one cares what you think."

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Squalo now has his sword out ready to kill the next person who decides to interrupt the Commander from now on, so naturally we all quiet down. My finger rubs circle streaks on the shiny wooden table, my eyes heavier than ever as the steely eyed shark drones on and on in harmony with the construction outside of this conference room. His loud voice demands our attention as he reminds us of the information Rokudo Mukuro mysteriously sent to us about both Millefiore strongholds in Japan and Italy, including layout schematics that will be useful in infiltrating both places. "Sasagawa, you need to head back to Kokuyo immediately to prevent Glo Xinia from capturing Chrome Dokuro. We will take care of sending this information to the Vongola base in Namimori."

The lean, smartly dressed sun guardian jots down a few more things into his small notebook of secrets before sliding the worn thing into his suit jacket's inner pocket. Then he stands, checks his tie, buttons his jacket and gives each one of us a momentary glance. "Thank you for your hospitality," he states before giving a small bow and hastily striding out the room. None of us say anything to him; none of us really care.

With Ryohei gone, our meeting moves to stratagem for our upcoming attack. Our eyes watch the maps display onto the large screen behind Squalo while our fingers tap against the long lacquered conference table. His shiny and long hair whips side to side as he constantly looks back to check if the right thing is on the display. On Fran's piece of paper is now a cartoon of Squalo's hair shooting lightning bolts every time it swishes. I shake my head and only smirk.

"For this mission we should only need 32 people, including ourselves. Levi, I want you to pick the men that will come with us. Soffione, I want you to make sure Fran goes down to the training hall and actually uses the illusion trainer Mammon made. The rest of you get ready."

I sigh, pissed that I have to take care of the little frog apprentice now. Levi and Bel both appear very pleased that I'm the one frog duty and not them. Rising from my seat I brush Fran's hand off of his paper, then crumple it in one fluid movement. "Get up. I will meet down in the third training room momentarily."

"Oh, my drawings…"

"They sucked."

Those bright green eyes look up to me. He comes back with some witty response I waste no time listening to. I leave the room, heading back to Xanxus' bedroom. After a small knock, I push the door open and see the boss sitting at his desk for a change. From me escapes a small 'hmph' as I stand across from him. He is writing something.

"Am I interrupting?"

His hand does not stop. "About the Hell Ring, right?"

"Yes. I want it back."

"Your flames are not strong enough to activate it anymore."

"I will make them strong enough."

He looks up at me. "Your flames are dying by the second."

I cannot stop my anger from showing. "And after we complete this mission they will probably stop fading! I'm sure it is the anti trinisette radiation that is causing it."

We glare at other for a few moments. He crushes the pen he was holding, black ink now oozing between his fingers and dripping onto the desk. "You are no use to me dead."

"I am of no use alive either, apparently." I say bitterly.

After glaring at him for a minute, I have become so angry that I'm ready to just stab someone. Turning to leave I hear something drop onto the desk and look back. Those red eyes are fixated with penetrating stare. As I reach to grab the hell ring with a small spike on the top of it, boss' rough hand grabs my hand and stops me. "You are mine."

With a cocked brow and a smirk, I slink my hand from his grasp and grab the ring. "Until the day I die."

_And this is where paths begin to align. As Soffione walks out of the room in silence, she begins her preparation for the war ahead. What will happen next is in the air. Mizuno's future is also in the air; walking out of the small aircraft that has just landed, so begins the preparation of what could be the single most important choice of her life._

* * *

><p>The door of the plane opens allowing the sun to swallow me. My eyes snap shut to adjust to the hot light, and before long, I squint them open after lifting my hand to shade them. The wind blasts, startling me as I hurry down the shaky metal steps and march over to the black car ahead of me; this wind will not be stopping soon so there is no reason to let it slow me down. A few feet from the sleek sedan, a guardian steps out of the driver's seat. "Good Morning, Orabella Manicci. I'll be escorting you to headquarters. Do you need me to stop anywhere along the way?"<p>

Eyes still squinted, I reply, "Not that I can think of Signore Croquant."

As I continue towards the car the tall, dark mist guardian walks over to the passenger door and opens it for me. His hands are huge. I thank him quickly and enter, watching the intimidating fellow wander back to his seat. Before I know it, the engine is purring and the tires are moving. My eyes just shut. But they open again; they open as I feel a hand lightly touching my shoulder, someone coaxing me awake. "Signorina Manicci, we are here."

I rub eyes and see Bouche looking down at me. His brown eyes are much lighter than his skin. "We are?"

"You fell asleep as soon as we left the airport. Would you like to sleep some more before seeing Nono?" he asks calmly.

I rub my eyes again and unbuckle my seat belt. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you."

Bouche gives me a hand as a get out of the car and nicely shuts my door. Though I want to ask him to stop calling me Orbella Manicci, Bouche has always freaked me out, so I just stay quiet, polite and smiley.

I follow the towering man inside the mansion and count his ear piercings as we walk up the steps from the foyer. Silently we both maneuver throughout the hallways passing maids and subordinates, a small dog too. Like last time that feeling of being out of place starts to come. It decides to settle in the pit of my stomach. I swallow down the fatigue and decide to stare at the green carpet as we walk. Bouche then stops. Once I see his feet stop moving, I stop as well, peering up to see oh so familiar doors. Large, grand doors that I know Nono is sitting behind. I take a good look at Bouche's tall back hiding under a blacker than black suit jacket as the door opens.

"Boss, I have Signoina Manicci here to see you."

Though I cannot see him yet, I hear him reply, "Thank you Bouche."

The guardian turns and gestures for me to go inside, and I give him a simple nod and "thank you." He gives no reply except shutting the doors behind me. I take a deep breath and stare at Nono, noting how much healthier he is looking since our last meeting in that hospital. He gives me a warm, kindly type smile before asking if I want some coffee or tea. Still standing in front of the now closed doors, I only say, "No thank you," wishing that I could just be done with this already.

"Mizuno, come and sit. There is no need to hide back there."

My eyebrows rise as I jest, "You're right; we can't get much talking done being half a room away from each other."

He snickers lightly, signaling me to sit across from him. And I do so, taking a seat in the fancy green wingback chair, feeling the soft white stitching on it with my hand before actually sitting. Grandpa watches me with those soft brown eyes of his starting to gloss with age, and he even attempts lightening the mood with small chat. But my desire to not be here easily shows, I'm sure, and we get to the point of why I am here. "Or—I mean Mizuno, when was the last time you saw Reborn and Sawada?"

"Almost five weeks now."

"And everyone else?"

"They all went missing around a week later,"

"Mhmm," confirms the Boss.

Our conversation is calm and lengthy, as I go into detail of how my days (to the best I can remember) transpired when they disappeared and everywhere Ryohei and I have searched on a geographical map of Namimori that Nono has spread out upon his massive cherry wood desk. As I quickly stand to point out the locations, I see the old man struggle to get out of the chair. With the room empty, I naturally move to him and offer assistance. He gives me that warm smile of his, the same one I remember just warming me up as a child, before the Boss rises and says, "Thank you, but I'm okay."

Standing at the desk over the map, his aged fingers slide across the matte parchment, tapping on locations that I'm assuming are key locations he wants checked. I look into his eyes. "I can understand Kokuyo Land, the woodland areas in the north and southeast parts of town, but what about this spot?" I tap the exact grid point he tapped earlier, which appears to be unsettled and not yet zoned acreage to the east of town.

"I have a feeling," Nono states.

I tilt my head. "Huh?"

A small knock stops the both of us from our map marking. Nono's thick, graying eyebrows rise as he looks back the large double doors and says, "Come in." The left opens just enough for Coyote to walk in and tell Nono that Dino Cavallone has just arrived. The door now opens a little wider and the bucking horse steps inside the room with that usual smirk of his. "Dino, it is good of you to come on such short notice," Grandpa declares.

"It's nothing," he replies. Dino then strides quickly to the desk as Romario quietly enters behind his boss. The tall blonde stands between both Grandpa and I before we give him a quick walk through of everything I told Nono beforehand. But it is as Grandpa is now going over the map with Dino that I remember the last morning I spent with Tsuna. It feels like it happened forever ago.

"Wait. The last time I really sat down and talked with Sawada was that day I skipped school and met you over at that diner called Nammy's."

"Yeah," replies Dino. Nono is watching me tentatively, too.

"I remember asking him where Reborn was, because it's odd not seeing Reborn where Sawada is. But Sawada told me that he had not seen Reborn 'since yesterday afternoon."

"So they are disappearing one by one…" Grandpa states.

Dino adds, "Someone could have planned this—"

"Which means we need to keep an eye on the Sun Guardian." Nono straightens himself up from his hunched stance over the map. "Romario, could you please get Coyote for me and tell him to gather the other guardians? I need to talk with them."

"Right away, sir."

"I'll go with him," says Dino.

Nono nods. "Thank you. Please do."

Young Cavallone and his trustee sidekick Romario leave at once, leaving me the impression that I should skedaddle as well. As I ask this, Grandpa lightly grasps my hand and gives me an intense look. "Not yet. I have one more thing to discuss with you."

My heart starts to flutter, apprehension telling me to leave the room. "Okay?"

"When you were very young, your mother, Dianora, and I had a discussion about your future. Though it is distant, you are my relation; Orabella, you are my blood. I care for your wellbeing and happiness very much, and for this I have always tried to give you the best care, whether it be schools, tutors—anything. I have always been there for you. For this, I only ask that you spare me one favor."

I can't even speak; my mind has nothing for a response.

"From today forth I would like you to throw away your Varia dreams and work towards your destined position in the Upper Echelon of this family."

I feel my body twitch somewhat, my hand no longer in his grasp. "Wait, what?"

"It had been decided long ago that you would take the position of Officiating Leader of Vongola's Upper Echelon. They are our family's oligarchy of sorts. Of course, as their saying power goes only so far, they are our family's guide that keeps us from falling into chaos."

"They are the people who balance the account books, keep the records and handle the paperwork." I say, ripping the fluff from his explanation.

"That is some of the things they do, yes."

"And I'm supposed to just throw my dreams away for this?"

"It is the only thing I will ever ask of you."

I stare at the old man. I stare.

I do not even know what to think of the request.

The door behind us knocks, making me realize that our time is up. I how can I give an answer so suddenly? My eyes widen, becoming overwhelmed with the decision in front of me. "Take the evening to think about it. I know how difficult the answer must be."

The door is knocked on again, and this time Nono tells those waiting to enter. My eyes trace along the fancy patterned wallpaper back to the large doors opening wide. Grandpa's seven guardians are already here and walking in to obviously talk about Sawada, Reborn and everyone else missing with them. Dino and Romario are standing at the doorway still; they probably know that this is where they exit. After giving Ganauche a half smirk as a hello I tell Nono that I will leave so that he can talk to his guardians in private. Those caterpillar-like eyebrows rise to exemplify the sweet smile he shows me as a farewell. Then his hand grasps mine just he did before, his way of reminding our conversation is not over. Not sure what to do, I gently pull away and leave, my eyes aimed directly at the exit.

What the hell am I—

"Hey, where are you going?" asks Dino lightheartedly.

My smile is uneasy as I scratch the back of my head. "I'm not really sure. I think I'm just trying to get out of here." I lightly huff before adding. "I think I'm going to go running."

Those golden eyes seem to radiate in sunshine as he puts his hand behind my hand back, leading me out of the room. "I'm sure you remember that you can't do that, Mizuno. I wouldn't want for you to get in trouble like last time, but you know I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to."

Ugh, he's right. I cannot simply run around the streets here anymore. So I decide to take Dino's offer. "Your plan sounds a lot better than mine, where can we go?" Dino's house is pretty far from here.

"I have a small summer house right off the beach, not too far from here. Let's go over there."

I can't help but smile. "That sounds really great, actually. I can't remember the last time I just got to laze about and listen to the ocean."

I can see Romario shut the doors behind us in the corner of my eye and Dino replies, "Then let's go."

After we make such grand plans, Dino remembers that he drove here in his Ferrari—which only seats two. But he asks if Romario could borrow a car to drive and we leave. The hillside we are moving on is steep: the hill is rising on Dino's side, the trees almost touching the sky it seems. On my side is tree and brush-ridden land that goes down and down until the small river at the bottom of the valley, but past that valley is mountain upon mountain in the distance, the falling sun too. I stare out to the window for a while and listen to Dino sing along to some song. His bright red Ferrari races down the thin roadway, hugging corners and passing other drivers with ease. My body rocks side to side from the car quick whips around the hard corners. It's fun. I feel like I am in one of those movie car chases. "How fast are we going?" I ask curiously.

"Too fast for any cops to catch us," he admits with a beaming grin.

I smile, my excitement increasing with the danger. "Wait. Where's Romario?"

Dino glances at the rear-view mirror for a moment before saying, "He's somewhere back there."

My instant laughter is uncontrollable.


	36. Echelon Reprise & Return to the Search

**YES!  
><strong>barely finished on time...

Sorry about the slower than what I want updates. My guy surprised with a weeklong visit starting yesterday (I'm sure some of you understand military life). But the next update will be a little late too, since I need to update my other fic that I'm currently working on too. But I think this one has a good cliff hanger for the mean time ;)

**Now for some Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 4,807  
>[I do not own any KHR characters]<br>give thanks to my awesome beta Ausumist

don't be a stranger, comments are a refresher.

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p>Just like my chewing jaw, my curiosity is just going and going. I push the fruit around my plate a little with my fork and casually stare at Dino while he gazes at the phone in his hand, chuckling every few seconds. I stab a piece of melon and start chewing some more. Dino bursts in a loud fit of chuckles that I can't help but laugh at before swallowing my bite. "I'm guessing something is funny?"<p>

He shakes his head yes while laughing, sliding his phone over to me. I cock my head to the side, looking at the picture with text on it. "This is in Portuguese."

"You don't know Portuguese yet?"

My eyebrows rise. "Uhh, no. I didn't think to learn it."

He pulls his phone back and slips it in a pocket. "It's a good one to learn; South America's economy is really coming up, especially in Brazil."

"Huh. You don't say." I glance out the window, now reminded that despite the Tenth Vongola being missing, the world is still moving. There are plenty of people who don't even know, or even care for that matter. Since talking to Grandpa Nono yesterday, I feel like my whole state of mind has been smothered in new perspective.

What if I just _disappeared_?

Would anyone even look for me this time?

I look back down to the small table between Dino and I in this airy and vibrant kitchen. Colorful tiles are sprawled on the walls like ribbons of color, curvy roads or colored tiles, instead of their normal grid appearance; they are hard to not stare at against the bleach white walls. But we are not alone. I look over to Romario, leaning against part of the butcher-block counter space with a newspaper fanned open. He has been on Dino like a hawk since our driving mishap yesterday…

"_Wait. Where's Romario," I ask with a widening smile._

_After a second or two he replies, "He's somewhere back there."_

_Laughter instantly breaks out of me, finding it to be very comedic how we have just somehow 'lost' Romario in the scheme of things. I clamp my eyes shut, laughing harder for who knows why. I look over to Dino with little tears in the corner of my eyes and see that he's laughing a bit too. "Is it really that funny?" he asks cutely. I try and tell him that I cannot stop laughing. Maybe it is that it has been so long since I just laughed, that I just want to laugh more and more, but it doesn't matter really. I can't stop. He chuckles lightly, "Mizuno, it really wasn't that—SHIT!"_

_Dino swerves hard to the right. In front of us are a pair of headlights and the sound of a blaring car horn. We jerk forward from the car's screaming breaks._

"_Dino!" I yell nervously. One hand grabs his shoulder and my other grabs the door panel. _

_Thank God I put my seatbelt on._

_The tiny little Fiat in front of us swerves left right left right left until it swerves so hard right that it just disappears. At the same moment our bodies fling back into our seats. We are at a full stop. After a moment of staring blankly out the front windshield, we turn to stare at each other and listen to the Fiat, and its driver, smash against the hill as it plummets who knows how far down. We stare at each other hard._

"_Shit." The mafia boss says._

"_What do we do?"_

"_Get the fuck out of here." He slaps his e-brake back into the neutral position and slaps the shifter in gear. _

"_NO!" I yell. "We totally just killed a guy!"_

_He looks at me incredulously. "You are freaking out over one guy; what about all of those other people you killed in the past?"_

_I blink, remembering them suddenly. "I dunno. But I feel really bad for this guy."_

_He turns a corner, watching the road with an intense stare. "People die, Mizuno. And if you want to be Varia, you would do well in no longer caring about victims."_

I take a deep breath, watching Romario flip the page in his newspaper before giving his watch a quick glance. Then I look at Dino, who is looking at me. Awkward. He takes a drink of coffee and glances at the news headlines on Romario's paper. I ask why he was looking at me just now, only to be told that he was just thinking about what I told him. He never really gave me an opinion about the conversation we ended up having last night on the beach, so I decide to inquire. "So what do you think about it?"

"Honestly?"

I nod. "I like honestly." I'm already noting how this statement might be a lie.

"Leading Officer is a really honorable position, being in the Upper Echelon is distinguishable alone. It's got more honor than any Varia member will ever carry."

"More than any Varia leader?"

He gives me a surprised stare. "Varia leader? That's a long ways to go from where you are… You aren't even qualified to be a subordinate."

I drop my fork on the almost finished plate. "Wow. What's that supposed to mean, Dino?"

He sets the coffee cup in hand down. "Woah, don't get offended. I only mean that you aren't qualified that's all."

His statement has pissed me off. It has pissed me off enough to question him more, before he can even attempt to pick up his coffee again. "Well, since you are obviously informed, why don't you share the details?"

"Okay, how many languages do you know?"

"Four."

"You need to know at least seven to a subordinate."

"Seven?" I reply in disbelief. "That's ridiculous."

"Superbi knows eleven languages."

I cock my head to the side. "What? How do you know?"

"We went to school together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Superbi and I did. Xanxus, too."

I stop, trying to imagine what they all looked like as teenagers. Xanxus especially. To know seven languages is just wild; I feel so behind. Dino finally grabs his coffee cup and takes another drink. I sigh and look out the window to the vast ocean in the distance, the cloudless sky, and the sun just burning up there all alone. Finally I muster the courage to ask, "What else do I need to do to qualify."

He looks at me with a very serious expression. One he's never given me before. "No unsuccessful missions—ever, at least 100 A-rank missions (300 to be in Levi's Lightning Task Force), Recommendation from the Ninth and approval from Squalo and Xanxus both to join."

"And Bel has done all of this?"

His eyes widen before giving me a single chuckle. "No, but Bel is a genius—a natural assassin at that. He proved himself to be Varia quality in his own way."

I furrow my brow. "And that was?"

"He killed his whole family, just for the hell of it."

I pause. I completely pause. He killed is whole family? "_He killed his whole family?_"

"Yeah."

I throw my hands up. "He's fucking crazy!"

"And you want to join him and the rest of them." Dino looks up to a subordinate offering him some more coffee. He smiles, gets a quick refill and comes back to our conversation. "Trust me when I tell you this: all of their stories have a similar tune to them."

"Wow."

From here our words simply die out. Dino gets lost in his cup of coffee and his phone sounding off. I simply get lost with thoughts of Varia men, death and decisions. Eventually the tattooed guy stands up with his plate in hand and gestures, asking if I'm done with mine. I give the colored plate to Dino and look at the glass of water in front of me. The sounds of a running faucet and clattering dishes echo in the room as I space out and stop thinking about it all. The newspaper rustles as if it is being put down and keys start to jingle. After a deep, exaggerated sigh I brake my stare from the unmoving object and look up to the Boss standing right next to me. "You should really think about if aiming for Varia is a good idea," he says in a sincere manner.

"Yeah…"

"I mean, if I had followed my original idea of what I wanted to be when I grew up, I wouldn't be here."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah, but Reborn made me realized that sometimes you need to think about what is best for your family over what you believe is best for yourself."

My eyes gaze upon the tall Italian for a couple seconds before I stand myself up. We don't say anything as we leave the house, we don't say anything during the car ride either. The two of us ride in a steady pace—Romario clearly visible in the rear-view mirror—the whole way. I didn't know what to say about everything I learned this morning. I had a whole night to come to a decision and didn't get anywhere at all. But driving at a steady pace, no one careened off of any of these narrow winding roads.

Dino's red Ferrari pulls into the circle drive of Vongola's Headquarters and the driver gives me a smile. "We're here," Dino says in that usually cheery tone of his.

"And no one died this time," I add.

We both wait a few seconds. Then we laugh. "Too early for that joke," Dino then mutters.

We are both going to Hell.

Inside the mansion more often called Headquarters, my eyes only look forward. Red, plush carpet and golden walls, I give no attention to the Cavallone Boss and his right hand man walking behind me, I spare no glances to Nono's subordinates posted along the wide hallways either. It is up the long stairway, to the right at the fork, all the way down the short hallway and around the corner to the large open doorway on the right. My brows furrow harder the closer I get to those audacious double doors. My frustration with my uncertainty is growing—my thoughts convoluted on what to say. Then I just stop moving. Standing before those black doors I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath.

What should I do? What is… what am I even doing anymore?

My eyes look up to the black doors, staring at all of the lines and curves that have been carved into the old things. The clam with outstretched wings. Two rifles that are crossing at the barrels. A shield with a bullet on it. The intricately hidden chain that keeps them all connected. I look at the doors for a good minute, wondering what the insignia could mean. Does it derive from an old tale? Is it a call to arms? I know Varia has their own badge, but will I ever learn what it means? Will I ever make it? Dino catches up and asks what I'm doing at one point, but I don't answer. I didn't want to tell him that I did not know.

Knowing that door watching will most likely not solve my problems, I reach for the handle. More time is needed to think about this. But like magic, the old black doors both swish open with unnecessary force. Wind surges past me. All too familiar faces appear behind them too—like magic. A bowl cut with a crown holding an Arcobaleno wearing a hood. Thick, black and spikey hair attached to an equally ugly face moves next to a shaved head that has a thin strip of bright green hair covering one side; sunglasses on the face naturally attract your eyes. Long silver hair that looks like silk. And black hair slicked back drawing more attention to the feather accessory behind the ear. Speak of devils and they shall eventually appear is all I can take from seeing Xanxus, Squalo and the rest of the Varia leaders now in front of me. My brow cocks. My heart wants to leap out of my chest.

"Voi! Get the fuck out of the way!" screams the ever-vigor shark, no longer confined to a wheelchair but still wearing an arm sling for his casted forearm. I have no idea why, but I just smirk and chuckle as I step aside. I'm sure they recognize me, but they don't bother in acknowledging me. It's annoying, I want to smack one of them really hard—especially as Bel snickers past me—but I know better now. They have every right not to recognize me; I'm not Varia quality.

The six men soundlessly disappear leaving me to stand mindlessly like an idiot. At least I think I look like an idiot; I feel like an idiot. Here I am, standing at the doorway where I just watched this psycho guy I happen to like walk by, and all I can think of is the way he smelled when I was so close to him and wearing next to nothing. But he does smell nice, I think to myself, before the thoughts trail on to that glare he was wearing. God, I want to smack myself at this point. Instead I knock lightly on the open door instead.

Of the six men inside the room, only three look back. Other than Nono sitting at his desk for a change, Visconti's warm brown eyes and Ganauche's blue eyes snap to mine as I ask, "Is this a bad time?"

Why do I feel like someone else is here?

Nono gives me a smile that is hidden under his bushy mustache and waves me forward. In the next second, Schnitten Brabanters slips out of hiding, from somewhere behind the threshold in front of me, looking at me suspiciously. Though I cannot really imagine why anyone would do that, I watch the scarred man slink back to wherever he was at before marching in the filled office.

The air feels tense, like I could be killed at any moment by one of Grandpa's guardians, so I walk with my head down. I find the chair that I had sat in yesterday and try to get as comfortable I can in the den of wolves and wait for the old man to talk. After a few extended breaths, a few glances to his comrades, and finally a few shuffles of loose paperwork strewn on his desk he asks, "So have you thought any of what we talked about?"

I rub my hands together nervously, " I have. Well, I have attempted to, at least."

The old man nods rhythmically, his eyes never leaving mine while asking me where I stand to the proposal. I tell him frankly that I'm not sure. Someone behind us clears his throat and another sounds as if they are scratching a five o' clock shadow. I bite my lip and tell him, "I'm sorry."

His light smile never fades. "Oh, it's okay," he replies. A moment later he adds, "Well, what is your head telling you? "

"That I owe you one."

He chuckles slightly, as do I, before he then asks, "And what is your heart telling you?"

I hesitate to answer. My lips won't part. I really do not want to mean to him, but I'm sure Nono sees this considering the next thing he says is, "Don't worry. There is no wrong answer."

"My heart tells me that this isn't the place I belong."

The rooms keeps quiet for a bit, the guardians keeping to themselves, as my response settles in. The sounds of light breathing and shifting stances sound—no one speaks. This silence is overwhelming. I hope Nono says something soon. And like a granted wish, the frail boss' lips part in a response. "Then I guess we have your answer."

"But—"

He stands from his chair. "Don't worry about it." He walks around the desk slowly, his fingers tracing along the edge of the dark mahogany. I snap myself up onto my feet and feel his old, soft hand grab my shoulder lightly. "I wouldn't want to force to be anything you don't want to be."

* * *

><p>It's almost time go. I'm thinking this as I stare at the clock sitting atop the little nightstand, digital numbers burn a bright green. Then I walk away from my closet to the mirror, checking if I look okay. My thin quarter-sleeved jacket hugs nicely fitted like my skinny jeans do; I quickly sling my hair back into a ponytail before slipping out the small room and down the stairs.<p>

"Oh Teru, you're up early," chirps Nana. I look and notice her glee as she stands at the stove cooking breakfast. "Would you like some breakfast before you go?"

Bouncing off the last step and heading towards the kitchen I say, "Sure, I'll take something light."

I head for the fridge and grab a water bottle and sit myself where Nana is setting down the bowl of rice and plate of food. It is strange that she's so happy considering no one is home yet. It is even stranger that Fuuta and Bianchi look as if they are _happy_ too, pretending to be at least. Nana dances around the kitchen trying to stuff us all with food, those two smile and accept whatever she gives them. Did I just enter the twilight zone?

Eating a bite of rice, I look at the three with skepticism. "Is some thing wrong, Teru?"

"I just don't get why everyone is so happy; Sawada and the others are still missing…"

"Oh! I didn't tell you." Nana pulls out a postcard with a picture of the Statue of Liberty on it. "Papa sent me a postcard to tell me that they aren't missing!"

My brows rise. "He said that?"

"Yes!" She replies with a widening smile. "He forgot to tell me, but he got Tsuna and all of his friends into this 'Study Abroad Camp' through his job. And all of them have been over in America studying and sightseeing." Her eyes close and her cheeks flush lightly. "Oh, that Papa, he's such a great father… and to be allowed to take his friends, too. Oh!" She hugs herself while gripping onto her spatula tight.

I, on the other hand, am just disgusted. What a terrible lie, a lie without any logic at that. When did he manage to get them all passports? And he got middle school students, as well as kids? Oh, that guy is so stupid. I shove the rest of my rice into my mouth to prevent myself from bursting that huge bubble of lies. After rinsing my plates in the sink, I rush to the doorway and put my shoes on to leave.

The door knocks at the same time I hear Nana casually ask where I'm going. Shoes on, I answer the door and see Ryohei standing with his usual intense expression. I show him my pointer finger to pause him to tell Nana, "I'm leaving to go… do some boxing club training! I'll be back later!"

"Okay! Have fun and be safe!"

With brows raised again, I shake my head and shut the door. "Sorry about that Sasagawa, you ready to go?"

His silver eyes are burning in that outrageous intensity of his as. It isn't in the least surprising when he punches his hard as he declares, "To the extreme."

* * *

><p><em>And thus, as Mizuno goes off to search for Sawada and the rest of the missing with her hyperactive counterpart, Soffione is also searching. But her search is one of solitude; Fran has decided to hide from his trainer because she is 'a fat titty stupid face.' It does not matter though, for Fran is never hard to find.<em>

Eyes closed, mind silent. I simply breathe and let the tiny red-coated toy soldiers walk around the newly repaired house. They show me everything they see. The Mist flames flaring from my hell ring fuel them to march on throughout the house, transforming them to wander keenly with my appearance instead of their own. They search training rooms, rooftops, bedrooms and forests to find a little frog that is hiding from me. Alas, I sense the teenager sleeping in the kitchen inside one of the larger floor cupboards. His snores are loud enough to wake the dead. I twitch, making the other toy soldiers simply vanish where they stand so I can fuel more power to the one that has found the truant frog. After giving the empty restaurant-styled a check for traps, the soldier clone rips off the door and punches the junior leader in the face.

The limber boy that somehow fit inside the cupboard bursts out of the back and slams into a metal prep table for the chefs. The soldier moves quickly to the boy picking himself up and punches him again, this time with a fist covered in storm flames. Flan flies across the room again, but this time lands on his feet. He quickly rips the coat, burning from the destructive property of my storm flames, off himself. "Soffione-sempai, be more cautious of my uniform. These are expensive to replace."

I smile. "You know, in some countries they eat frog legs like we feast on cattle."

"What do they do with the rest of the frog?"

Leaping towards the green-eyed kid and releasing my cloud box weapon, I sling the crossbow on my back and attack him with an arrow. "They feed it to the crocodiles."

He dodges my stab and leaps to the side. "Oh, then you must be a crocodile, then."

My crossbow is already in hand again and loaded. I follow and shoot. "No. I'm the chef," I reply with a smile.

Flan releases his box weapon. A puppet clone of Bel joins the fight, popping out of Fran's box like a jack-in-the-box. The puppet prince throws knives covered in fake storm flames to counter mine.

"You couldn't be the chef. You're cooking is more terrible than Grandma's."

His puppet Bel throws another set off knives at me, and I wave my hand in a circle, releasing a heavy mix of storm and cloud flames to shield and burn the attack away. Fran and I continue to play this 'dodge the fake knives or block them' for minute longer as the junior apprentice tries to impel a gap of interstice; he needs room for his larger, grander illusions. But I never stop closing the opening that he keeps trying to make.

Fran quickly realizes that he can only evade in this game, and with that typical unimpressed expression, he darts out of the kitchen into the hallway. But I'm right behind him, dashing out into the hallway that now disappearing under a plethora of vine saplings slithering everywhere. Fran's obvious addition to the chase, a sorry excuse for an obstacle, sprawl along the floors and walls with increasing speed and thicken while I chase the green haired boy to his death. One shot at a time.

Without delay the ramblers consume the walls and floor. Flowers start to bloom. I keep shooting at the boy who keeps barely dodging the shot, and we continue our wild goose chase.

Then I notice it; each step I make onto the plants to move forward, they try to grab me. I smirk, slightly impressed with the slow working illusion, but release Fiore to end the charade. The storm tiger charges out of its resting place and follows my order completely. "Burn it all, burn him completely."

And I hear the by groan. Finally I open my eyes and see the real Fran in front of me throwing himself from his seating position to a sprawl on the cool tile floor. He opens his eyes too now, with an expression that seems thankful the lesson is over. I stand up and say, "You are not focused."

The boy looks up to me. "I was sleeping when you found me."

_He was sleeping and performing illusions?_

"Always be on the alert or expect to be killed." I reply coldly.

Flan's head cocks to the side. "If I am to expect death, how can I be focused on the fight? How can I be focused on the fight or my opponent if I am not expecting anything?"

I smack him hard. The frog hat disappears from his head. "Don't think. Do."

"Do what, Soffione sempai? Expect? Or be alert?"

I close my eyes and shake my head. "You're doomed."

"Fat Titty Sensei, you are not a good teacher."

"There are retards that would make better students than you."

"Hmm, maybe that's why Master left me here…"

My eyes open, giving the thin teen a stare. "No one wants to hear your sob stories here." I turn away from him and start leaving the large training room. "I'm off to take a shower. Work inside the illusion trainer until I get back and we will do another exercise."

Fran groans loudly and it echoes in the tiled room. But after I walk out of the place I can no longer hear him. I make haste to the shower I feel I desperately need. Expelling three flames at once is exhausting. Slinking inside Xanxus' room, the boss looks at me only for a moment as I head straight for the bathroom. I place the boxes and rings on the vanity, and the clothes drop to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the past…<em>

People are passing me in all directions here on this street lined with shops and vendors; they're making my search for Ryohei harder. All the noise here doesn't help me either; I cannot hear him screaming Kyoko's name at the top of his lungs anymore. "He was just next to me," I say to myself as I look for something to stand upon in the busy main street of town. I find an empty bench nearby and abruptly stand on top of it to aid the hunt. "White hair, white hair, white hair… Found you." My eyes hone in on the boxer dressed in his school uniform, racing down the street on the opposite side and now turning into an alleyway. I leap off the metal chair and rush my way over to him.

Tuning into the small side street, Ryohei has climbed over a large chain-linked and is now running down the way as I yell, "Wait a moment!"

He stops and looks back, "Oh, right."

In one swift movement I leap up the high fence and climb over. I land on the other side and take a small step forward. "Alright. Now try to not go full speed every—"

"Okay, let's go!" roars the silver-eyed meathead; he turns away and bolts like a stallion. He is already back to screaming Kyoko's name every few seconds, too.

"Wait!" I yell at the guy. I roll my eyes and hightail it to just keep up. We zigzag through the city's alleyways getting more and more lost. Finally, after a good mile he stops and checks to see if I'm still with him. Jeans were not a good idea for this excursion. Ryohei rakes his fingers through his white crew cut for a moment and rubs some sweat off of his forehead. I take the moment to breathe as well, but stop when I hear something clang. It sounded like it came from above.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

We both stare at each other fiercely, listening for anything and everything around us. Talking passerbys, rustling grass, cars in the distance—anything suspicious. Ryohei is looking side to side when I hear something crackle above me. I look up to see some big, round and pink spikey thing roll off the edge of the building next to us. It looks like it's going to hit Ryohei. Without a second though I step forward and push him away from whatever the pink thing is, but feel its hard shell hit my wrist.

Everything goes black.


	37. Pits are for Weak Pieces of Sht

**Hey kids**  
>got chapter 37 done, whoot whoot!<p>

I'm pretty happy about this chapter. It has a lot of Varia and Varia doings in it. Hope you guys like it.

**Now for some Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,511  
>[I do not own any KHR characters]<br>I do claim ownership of the OC Mizuno Teru/Orabella Manicci

Thank you Ausumist for being my beta.

_Don't be a stranger~_

.Captain.

* * *

><p>In the encompassing darkness, fear sets in to weightlessness and limited visibility. I can only see myself. I shut my eyes in hopes of acclimating to the surroundings, but start falling and clamp them tight. The descent is quick, hard and scarier than hell. I scream and feel something hot wash over me as I hit the ground or whatever this is. I scream and refuse to open my eyes.<p>

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I gasp and open my eyes to the familiar voice. "Xan—agh!" Water is shooting right in my face. Though I have never been sure what comes after death, I would have never guessed it was a hot shower and hearing voices. I take a deep breath in the steamy, glass encased-room and exit.

"Where the fuck am I," I mutter to myself inside the large bathroom I'm standing inside. Marble floors that look like dirty sand, stone covered walls in various shades of brown, giant bathtub and a glass-encased shower the size of a efficiency apartment. This bathroom is ridiculous, ridiculously huge. I look around for a towel, finding some women's jewelry sitting on the marble vanity. Rings and matching decorated boxes about the size of my palm. My eyes inspect them as I rub the towel all over me. All of the boxes have the 'Varia' insignia on them, one ring does too; one ring looks to have a beautiful ruby on it, and the other has a horn. Though my jealousy tempts me to grab them, my eyes look away from them.

I turn the doorknob slowly and open it slower. A small burst of cold air rushes inside the warm bathroom and I step out. There is plush white carpet under me and a massive four-post bed of dark wood to my left. In front of me is a wall of stained glass, in front of it a large desk matching the bed and in the corner a giant TV playing some court television show. I take another step and get the feeling I'm not alone.

My eyes shift left to the man lazily sprawled on the bed. He has the TV remote lying on his chest, unkept black hair that looks soft to the touch, and a half buttoned up dress shirt. It is Xanxus, the scent radiating in this room unmistakable. My mouth gapes.

"Your hair has grown," I say. God, do I want to smack myself really hard. What a stupid 'first thing' to say.

His red eyes look over to me. "You are from the past."

My head tilts. "The p—"

The double doors in the corner boom open, Levi charging in and screaming, "BOSS! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I flinch back to the entrance but see Squalo entering the room a bit more calmly, asking if _'the weed'_ is finally dead. I wonder who the hell they are talking about (this weed they referring to) until both Varia leaders look over to me with looks of surprise. Squalo's brow furrows deeper and he yells, "Why the fuck are you here?"

I point to myself. "Me?"

"Y—"

Squalo is interrupted by a flying remote smacking him upside the head. The man lying on the bed speaks in a calm but stern tone. "All of you noisy morons get out of here."

None of us had to hear him twice.

Once outside of the room, I'm not sure what is going on or what I should even do, so I figure following Squalo and asking him is probably best. Just like the last time I saw him, his long silvery white hair sways to his gruff yet fluid gait, and that same Varia uniform with the golden rope draped over his right shoulder is his what he is clad in. Everything feels so different but Squalo seems to have remained the same. Levi got more ugly; what the hell was with that mustache and goatee he has grown?

Halfway down the main hallway, the Varia Commander whips around, glaring at me, and asks why the fuck I'm following him around. For a change I am choking on my words, avoiding his eyes with the crimson red carpet under my feet, but manage to tell him that I'm not sure what is going on. "I figure you are the best person to ask for help." He proceeds to tell me that I'm a weak piece of shit that needs to wash their neck and get in line. I don't even know what any of that means, except the weak piece of shit part.

"Oh, it looks like _the weed_'s ugly, younger self has come," remarks a certain man in their wannabe cutesy tone. Lussuria struts around a corner wearing different glasses than the ones he wore last time I saw him and holding a half full martini glass. His hairstyle has changed a little too; a red mow hawk stands up super straight on his head. His statement pisses me off, but I hold my anger in. He seems to know more about what has happened than I.

"To what time?" I ask curiously. Xanxus made it clear enough that this is the future (though wrapping my head around it is a bit strange).

His lips curl in a devious smile. "Has no one told you anything?"

I look at him blankly. "Tell me what?"

Lussuria chuckles and looks over to Squalo, who looks more put off than ever. The Commander rolls his eyes and says, "You have come ten years into the future. We are currently at war with another family and will be attacking their main force in four days."

"And since you probably don't even know how to use your rings or a box weapon, you are absolutely useless~" adds Lussuria before taking a sip of his pink drink.

War? Rings? Box Weapon? "What is a box weapon?"

Squalo face palms himself before roaring, "You're fucking useless!"

Levis voice appears. "More useless than grass." I look and see the man standing beside me, towering. "I still vote that we kill her."

Lussuria titters again. Squalo just puts a hand on his hip, disinterested. I, on the other hand, am somewhat appalled by the remark. "Hey, this is not fair. You aren't even giving me a chance. Four days? I can do it!"

"Shi shi shi. You can die," hisses Bel. I look around quickly for the crooked prince until I feel a pang of pain in my arm and a sting on my cheek. After I hear a thudding sound behind me, I notice the knives in my shoulder. I give an incredulous look to the men around me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Stabbing me in the arm, Belphagor? Where do you get off?" My foot wants to stamp the ground, but I know how childish that would look.

I hear that guy's infamous snickers behind me. I turn to see him with a handful more of knives. "I get off because I'm a prince." He grins that godly evil grin of his, and I step away from him instantly. His hair has grown longer. It now feathers away dreamily while still concealing his eyes completely. But his crown is still in place.

My arm pangs to the knives stuck in place. I grit my teeth and pull them out, not making a sound. I don't want to look that weak, but I know that is probably impossible. Dropping the thin metal cutters on the floor, I plead again. "Give me chance. I can be ready to fight in four days."

Levi, Bel, and Lussuria alike all start to laugh at me and call me a weak piece of crap in their own ways. Squalo turns and starts walking away. I somehow have come to the future for this? I let my eyes drift up to the ceiling so high above me, the dome-shape of it, and the grand light fixture glowing a beautiful golden shade.

"Put her in The Pit."

"The Pit?" Bel repeats. Then he grins. "…Fuck yeah."

"Boss, what are you doing here?" Levi almost yells. I turn to the tall, dark skinned man standing behind us. Xanxus is looking as disheveled as he was in his bedroom, his expression seems almost bored.

"What I want. All of you get the fuck out of my way."

All of us move out of the center of the hallway for Xanxus to walk past us no longer caring about what has happened. Though I'm not sure what this pit he is talking about is, it's my chance. I'll take whatever I can get. "Thank you," I say clearly. He doesn't look back or even acknowledge the statement, but I am starting to see that is just how he is. I look up to the Varia leaders standing around me and say, "Okay, where is this pit."

Bel laughs more before walking away and Levi smirks, calling forth some of his personal subordinates and giving them some instructions. Lussuria tips his glass heavily, finishing off the last of his martini. "Poor girl, I didn't you were too stupid to know what a deathwish is too…"

"What?"

"The Pit is where the subordinates go to earn their ranking in Varia."

"Well that sounds like the perfect place to train."

Levi speaks, "In Varia, we do not train, you are always ready or **you die**."

"What?"

Lussuria pats his comrade on the shoulder before saying, "Levi, she isn't smart enough to understand that." Then his face shifts in my direction. "In The Pit you don't train, you survive."

"Oh." I reply, now a little worried. "Then where can I get a weapon?"

Lussuria laughs. "Hah~. We are Varia, we give nothing."

I look at Lussuria for a few moments, remembering him say something about using rings and box weapons. It makes me ask, "You said something about rings and box weapons… are these things some new kind of way to fight?"

The flamboyant man raises his pinky up. "Oh, it seems someone is not entirely stupid. Too bad that itsy bit of common sense won't keep you alive."

Levi holds his ear for a second and then tells us that everything is ready for me to head down there. My bloods rushes, knowing I have no weapons on me or enough skill to kill anyone down in that pit or whatever. Then I remember Xanxus' bathroom, and the jewelry I saw inside. I don't know if it is still there, but I need something. "Can I go to the bathroom first?"

Both look at me weirdly.

Lie. Lie. Make it a good one. "I'd rather not pee my pants when I die."

* * *

><p>Outside is getting darker by the second, the sun slowly falling behind the trees surrounding Varia's castle headquarters. I look up to the pink sky and notice dark gray nimbus clouds rolling in quickly from the East. A storm is coming. Levi is leading the way to this pit with two subordinates flanking him. Neither sidekick spares me a glance and, like Levi, neither makes a sound on the grassy path into the woods ahead. Anticipation is starting to burn in my chest. It takes clenching onto the small boxes in my pocket to calm me slightly. Each one fits my hand pretty good. The rings I stole fit my fingers particularly well, too.<p>

Down the winding trail in the shadowed forest we all stay quiet. Twig snaps, gravel cracks, and limb whacks all occur on the obscure path until camouflage tents appear in front of us. I can only tell they are there from the bright spot lights shining down on what looks like a common area between six very large tents and maybe twenty or so smaller ones. It is a ghetto of sorts; its walls are the eerie woods around it. I wonder what all goes on out here besides this pit thing?

Silently I follow Levi and his subordinates as they weave through the tent city, where you can hear men yelling, fighting, making toasts and even praying. It is strange not hearing any women in the clamor, but it could be that they are not as rambunctious. We venture closer and closer to the bright lights through the wigwams until our only obstacles are men in that famous black Varia uniform. Levi stops. "Tonight The Pit welcomes you," he declares to the crowd watching him. The men roar like beasts and beat their fists into their chests in a heart-pumping tempo. My blood starts racing and my breathing becomes light. The some of them growl, some shout but they all let out a soldier's roar. These men are not assassins: they are warriors.

Over the their roars the leader yells, "WHO ARE WE?"

"WE ARE VARIA!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"WE ARE VARIA!"

"AND IN THIS PIT?" Levi yells proudly.

"ONLY THE STRONGEST SURVIVE!"

The camp uproars to Levi's proclamation, and it is hitting me now that I really don't stand a chance between these guys, even with these rings and boxes. These people kill for the thrill. I look all around the crowd of hooligans for something to defend myself with (since I don't know how to work these rings or boxes). Along a row of crates I see a machete wedged into one that some Varia underlings are standing and cheering on. I slink over to the free weapon and yank it out of its resting place, tiptoeing back behind Levi again. Everyone is still pumping themselves up for the main event.

Levi raises his hands up to silence the men. "Tonight we will have five rounds, tomorrow five more. Those who last these two nights, along with a final round on the night before our attack will be allowed to join the leaders in our raid on Merlone's main force. New and low ranking members must start from round one and last all eleven." After a moments pause, he says, "Round one fighters move."

Clearly I am in round one considering that I'm not even part of Varia, but I don't know where to 'move' to. My eyes watch Varia members, some young and some old, move towards the center of this common area and follow suit. I quickly maneuver through the crowd and jolt in hesitation. 'The Pit' is a literal pit.

Carcasses and bones are strewn across this circular, man-made crater that looks to be at least 12 meters in the ground. The stench makes me gag slightly. The mud walls have rusty metal pipes, spikes, and chicken wire embedded into it; there is a dead guy whose head was plunged into a spike, now to hang like a Christmas ornament. This is fucking brutal. It's scary.

This is the island all over again.

Two more Varia cronies walk to the edge and calmly jump into the pit, a girl appears out of the masses and confidently jumps in too. I take one last breath and let myself slip over the edge, landing into a crouch on my feet that are still wet from shower water. The audible crowd noises fade to static above me, the voices of my opponents now my discord. Then the thunderclaps boom. All of us fighters, thirty or so I suppose, look up to our audience. I feel a tiny drop of rain kiss my lip.

"You will fight until there are only eight of you left," Levi declares.

I look at all the people around me, but keep them faceless in my mind. We are all looking at each other. I feel like the only one who is not excited. I know I am.

"Go."

Battle cries ensue. My adrenaline bursts as I see someone at my right. He's got an axe, a dirty one rusting at the edges. He swings high. I dodge, kicking his hands and taking a swing too. I miss. The pale guy is quick on his feet. Before I can attack him again I sense something behind me and duck. A longsword swings over my head and watch it bounce off the wire mesh. Dirt crumbles and falls on my face. I take the moment to hack my attacker from behind's leg off, seeing the blade once covered in dirt now painted red. As the amputee falls I side roll; the axe man hacks him in two. Blood splatter everywhere, a little gets in my eye. I'm blind—I have to get away.

A quick leap puts me three meters away to another bloodbath. Two average sized guys are both toying around and stabbing a girl, a burly redhead, in front of them like a pin cushion. I swing hard at the black haired guy on the left and chop into his side. He lets out a pained grunt as his arm falls, he gasps for air seeing the machete is stuck in his side. The other guy, a platinum blonde, next to him notices me prying the blade out of his partner's ribcage. His blue eyes look past me, and then my instinct feels it. I shift to left, but don't make it. A curved black blade slices me from lip to ear. I scream, turning and splitting the attackers skull in half. His stunning blue eyes are focused into mine whilst his body slumps over.

My face itches and burns as I rip the thin, heavy blade out of his face and snatch the curved blade from his loose grip. It is now that I take a breath and witness the massacre. At least twelve people are lying on the ground dead; all of us are covered in blood. But we are blood Dalmatians, none of us having splatters of the same kind. Ahead of me it looks as if this old man is about to be killed, but he surprises me, rocketing himself forward and killing a giant of a man with one lethal, quick draw of his sword. The towering fellow drops like a rock as the instantly slash reveals itself in gore, from stomach to shoulder. The old man reveals a pleased smirk.

"A little stunned are we, Signorina?"

A man to my right is wearing deathly grin as he swings baseball bat at me as if I his pitch. I lurch myself backwards to the floor and barely dodge it, hitting the ground and springing myself right back up to counter. His eyes blaze in surprise to my swing, but he easily swats the thrust away with a quick flit of his hands. His menacing voice hisses, "It figures since you aren't one of us." I grit my teeth, knowing I'm doomed. But as his bat swings for the kill, a spiked mace comes from behind and hits him right where the head and neck meet. His death is instant: his bat, dropped.

I look over to my savior. The burly redhead girl from earlier. I—

"Consider that repayment." She gives me a tough glower and dashes to another opponent.

I seize her payment for whatever she is talking about and move. Not even a second passes and my right hand is hit. I didn't even see it, I barely felt it, but I'm looking now to see three fingers are gone. The Arakh blade slips from my grip. Now comes the pain, but I don't show it. I focus on finding the predator before he kills me. I go to evasion mode like I remember Lal teaching me for if I ever came upon a grave situation, my movement twisty yet calculated. It is the second time around when she appears. Small eyes and short stature, the Asian girl finally appears to me holding a long katana. I dash towards her with my machete ready to strike.

"The round is over."

My small opponent instantly stops and sheaths her sword. Her long hair slung into a ponytail whips forward and conceals her face. I take a deep sigh and kneel to the ground. If I have any time to take of my sliced up face that is itching really bad and my missing fingers that are throbbing, it is now. I unzip the filthy black jacket I'm wearing and grab the bottom of my spotless white tank top with the thumb and pointer finger I still have on the right hand. Extremely uncoordinated, I hold the blood stained machete with my left and slice off the bottom half of my shirt to wrap my fingers in. In the meantime new opponents pour into the arena and some of the dead bodies are tossed out.

I take a deep breath, looking at all the fresh faces. I stand myself up, thanking god I put the rings on my left hand. I ready myself, knowing the night is not over. Overhead another thunderclap roars a battle cry. My eyes peer to the lightning sky and feel a bigger raindrop this time. I look at my opponents now standing in a hard rain.

I cannot die. I have to survive.

"Round Two. Go."


	38. Flimsy Flames for the Lost

**Holy** **crap!**  
>it took me long enough, huh...<p>

Lol, sorry everyone. I went out of town for two weeks, had a slight stint of bad luck and procrastination (which means I was getting caught up thinking about other stories) and yeah... you know that goes. But I finally have this chapter done! It's a little shorter than I planned, but the ending felt right. So the next chapter should be a little beefier. Hope you enjoy.

**Now for some Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,069  
>[I do not own any KHR characters]<br>I just own Mizuno, Teru/Orabella, Manicci

=Thank you, thank you to my lovely beta, Ausumist=

**-The Captain-**

* * *

><p>Chirping birds and footsteps wake me. My eyes open to the sight of dirt and crates. Voices and footsteps now become more apparent, the light of morning sun too, and I uncurl my body. Sitting up and inspecting myself, I realize that Lussuria must have come through and healed everyone after the fights were said and done. My fingers lightly run through my dirty hair. I stop after every finger gets caught on some tangle. It has grown past my waist overnight. "It seems I need to cut it again."<p>

Talk about a weird side effect for being healed…

Quick stretch of the limbs, then a quick theft of someone's bar of soap. I'm in and out of their tent in seconds. Quick flit to the river, then a quick peel of my clothing. Everything is tattered and matted in dirt. The river is soft and solo; the tall trees give gives us space and silence. Quick wash of my dirty body, then a quick dive to rinse. My breath is heavy. My body wants to simply float away. A twig snap makes my body reach for my weapons. I make no sound.

My hand slips into my jean pocket, grabbing the blade that was once the tip of a katana. If they are close by, I'll just stab them. I give the surrounding area a deep scour, feeling no one's presence or intent to kill (like yesterday). Another twig snaps, alerting my eyes to a nearby deer. With a smirk, I release the flame of my cloud ring and open its matching box. Quick aim on the head, then a quick shot to knock it dead. It looks like I am eating more than scraps today. I throw my clothes back on and start dragging the doe up the hill.

I wait with the rest of them for our late breakfast. In the meantime I think about everything that has happened these last four days. My eyes trace over my right hand missing three fingers and the part of my palm under it; scar tissue has made the healed over part numb for the mostly. During that first round in the pit, someone sliced me good and quick, starting from that groove between my pointer and middle finger and ending the diagonal slash a half-inch before my wrist. Fingers, knuckles, and even the top wrinkle line of my palm are gone. Part of the middle wrinkle line is gone as well, but most of it is still there. What is worst part of it all is having to learn how to use my left hand, which just feels wrong, and re-learning how to do everything from writing to eating and even brushing my teeth. I sigh and rub my eyes. Thank god I at least have my thumb and pointer finger. I can still do quite a few things having those.

Behind me a group of men start laughing about something and wander off into the subordinate quarters meant for higher-ranked guys. Their tent of sorts is more like a cabin that can be taken down at a moment's notice. After giving my scalp a good scratch, I think about how crappy it is that all the subordinates have to live outside in this tent city during the summer months. Apparently they willingly do it, since '_in Varia you must be able to handle any situation or die._' I have learned that they also do two weeks in the tents in the winter. Maybe I find all of this so crappy since I have nowhere to sleep. _No uniform, no bed._ I huff and stand myself up.

The thumb and pointer of my right hand rub on the three rings comfortably placed on the fingers of my left. I walk away from where lower subordinates prepare our meals (based only on the food we all bring in). Other than the deer a happened to kill, other subordinates brought onions, potatoes, some tomatoes, and an older guy found some wild herbs. Taking a sniff before I get too far, it seems they are just making a roast of it all.

Stepping farther and farther from the sounds of chopping and stirring, I use the small blade in my back pocket to cut a thin lock of hair. I keep moving, using the piece of hair to tie up the rest in a knot; it's nice to have this thick, wavy mess out of my face. But I step on, listening to the trees sway and creak, listening to people share stories of their successful missions and meetings with the leaders, and tensing up to the sound of clashing swords. My feet tread slower, moving past the row of tents to see to men sparring to my left. One is the old man I saw and met that first time in the pit. The subordinates call him Gyp, short of Giuseppe. He is one of the highest ranked subordinates and fights with a quick draw technique. Subordinates say he goes into the pit early to pick of people that have pissed him off that week.

I watch the man close to Nono's age (wiry gray hair covering his hair) leap towards a younger guy with black hair, probably in his twenties, and draw his sword. His opponent also uses a quick draw. Their swords clang and clash rapidly before finding their sheaths to hide in. Neither person feels as if they are intent on hurting each other. I watch them for a minute thinking about what he told me that first night in the pit: "the rings unleash your flames, the fight in your bones, but your flames won't show because you are fighting halfhearted."

Gyp and his opponent attack each other once more, and I only stare. What they are doing does not register as I become enveloped into my own thoughts. I can open my boxes, but Gyp told me that I am not using them to their full potential. Thinking about the second night in the pit, using the storm tiger from one of the boxes was frustrating since I didn't even know what to do (or what to expect, either).

"So you are still alive."

I look behind me and see Levi in his usual Varia uniform with attached umbrellas on his back. Casually checking if his mustache is in place, I notice another person, a much younger person standing next to him. He has bright green hair and matching eyes. Alabaster skin with a baby face, this guy who looks more my age has a child-like feel about him. Maybe it is the huge frog hat he is wearing…

I respond, "Sorry to destroy the dream."

I'm getting used to everyone wishing me dead, sadly.

"Pervert-sempai you are the worst. You left me in the training room for the last four days. It was exhausting staring at all those bright lights and counting the floor tiles. I hate your unneeded training."

Levi looks at the boy next to him sheepishly, snorting in laughter. I, on the other hand, am confused. I point to myself. "Wait… did you just call me _pervert-sempai_?"

The guy in the frog hat tilts his head cutely; his eyes squint slightly as well. "Pervert Soffione-sempai must have missed breakfast, making her still an idiot." His green eyes wander to the sky as he throws his hands up. "Maybe that is why her name is the same as a weed; weeds are not very smart, according to Master…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I question, now getting annoyed.

Levi let's out one more small chuckles before telling me that Fran, the tall and thin teenager standing in front of me and now counting something, is supposed to stay with me for the day and go back to the Varia leader house before the final pit battle.

"Wait… you want me to babysit?"

Levi rears his head back. "No, just keep him here before the final pit battle."

"It sounds like babysitting." I proclaim dubiously. Why is he trying to get rid of this 'Fran.' Is he retarded or something? I glance over to Fran who seems to looking around the subordinate area curiously.

"It's not!" the leader yells.

Fran looks over to us and says, "It seems the nasty-nose molester forgot to eat breakfast, too."

"I did eat breakfast! We sat at the same table and ate!"

"Then it is a wonder how I forgot seeing that ugly beard of yours. Levi-sempai, you don't leave much of an impression on people, but I don't think you could ever fix that… You should just die."

"You don't need to say all of that!" Levi blurts. His feelings must be hurt. I simply stand and watch the two bicker like idiots. I see no need to get involved; then again, I really don't know how to make them stop the embarrassing action.

I sigh, listening to Levi yell at the 'new Varia leader' as his only defense against the calm and upfront teen. It's a wonder where those quick wits came from. His voice is soft and almost completely monotone. Every syllable that rolls past his lips exude in apathy and deprecation. I raise a brow, imagining the interesting conversation he and Hayato Gokudera would have. It even makes me smirk.

After enough imagining and spacing out, Levi departs. I instantly remember how hungry I am and head back to where food is being served. I look over to my ward and ask, "Are you hungry?" I point to where it smells like deer.

"The cook here is terrible. His food reminds me of Grandma's."

"Eh, it's better than nothing."

He seems to swat the idea away with a turn of the cheek. "Wow, those trees are tall."

I laugh and start to walk away, "Okay. Then I'll be back later."

Behind me I can hear Fran saying something about how this must be some more of my 'torture training.' He also said something about telling a shark something, but my growling stomach told me to stop listening. Following my stomach being full on the mediocre food this place has to offer, I stroll back over to the dell I left Fran at. He is still there. I get closer to see that he walking around in circles, kicking around leaves and talking to himself while waving his hands around awkwardly. You have got to be kidding me…

Once he sees me, he starts talking. "So you are back, and part of your hand is still missing. Did the self-proclaimed prince finally slash you like he said he would?"

"He did stab me the other day…" I respond in a skeptical tone.

Fran looks to the wayside. "He's the worst. He couldn't even finish the job… I guess Master was right about him…"

"What?"

Then Fran goes on. "Or maybe the stupid prince was about to kill you, but our crazy old boss did something scary and I missed it." His shoulders slump. "I missed it."

My head shakes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Soffione-sempai, you are especially stupid today. You smell like dirt and body odor, too."

Now I can see why Levi dumped him on me. I'm ready to just smack him. "Alright, whatever. Stop."

Fran starts mumbling something.

"Shut it," I order.

Seeing that there is a lot of day left, I begin walking off into the woods with no particular point of destination. The only major marker is that I am heading north. I make mental markers in my head while Fran jabbers on behind me. Twenty minutes later, and a small clearing appears in the distance. It is nowhere near as big as the cleared space where the subordinate camp is, but this place is big enough to practice with my weapons. My right hand reaches inside my jacket for the cloud box weapon. Then I get an idea.

I look back to Fran. "Hey. Show me your flames."

Levi said something about how Fran was supposed to be training under my 'ten year older self,' so maybe I should just take advantage of the situation. Fran blinks a few moments, not sure what I am asking (I assume), so I tell him again. He complains briefly before slipping a ring with the number 666 branded onto it and releasing a large white flame that a peculiar indigo flicker around the edges. It looks a lot like the mist flames I have, only larger and prettier, for lack of a better way to describe it.

Staring at his flames, I ask, "How is your flame so large?" It is so much bigger than the subordinates' flames I have witnessed.

"Master said that your flames are strong when your resolution is strong."

I look at the trees, the brush, the sky, everything until all I can look at are the flames emitting from his silver ring. Resolution… Why is this not clicking for me? I snort, feeling retarded as I ask, "What is resolution?"

"Does pervert-sempai—"

"JUST answer the question."

Fran grumbles before saying, "Resolution is you reason to fight."

My reason to fight… "What's you reason to fight?"

"I have a date coming up that I cannot miss," he replies without a hint of sarcasm. Not even a little.

"Well… that's good for you, I guess." It seems I have some thinking to do. I need Fran to be quiet now, so I look around the woods around us before finding the perfect job. "Okay, so your job today is to make an illusion of Squalo and use him to terrorize the subordinates."

Fran looks at me blankly. "That idiot long-hair wouldn't do that."

I smirk. "Your job is to make it look believable… Think of it as a way to de-stress."

The Varia leader's eyes slide to the side before walking away. "This is stupid. I'm going back to my room to sleep."

Eyes closed and trying to just completely relax, I listen to Fran's footsteps disappear and wait for his presence to disappear along with it. Wind passes by a couple times before I open my eyes and begin walking to the center of the clearing. My steps are calm and silent. When I reach a patch of tall grass I trace from of the blades with my right hand. I force my flames to come out and blaze, but their lights are those of ordinary candles. I sigh while looking at the flames. "I need to figure out my reason for fighting I guess."

* * *

><p>The day slips closer to dusk by the second, the final pit matches will be taking place within the next hour, and here I am lost in the woods. How did I forget my way? I never forget. Ever. I grumble. "I never forget anything… this day is just ridiculous."<p>

Tall trees snicker above me and short bushes sneer below me in the passing wind. Look at the sun to the west, I know that I am heading in the right direction back to camp, but feel and hear no one nearby. In fact, it is eerily quiet in the sleeping forest. I tread a few more meters and start seeing the silhouette of the Varia headquarters. The castle the leaders sleep in. Strange enough, all of the lights are on in the place. Strange enough, I can hear voices over there too. That's obviously where I need to go.

Though everything seems calm and clear on my path to the mansion, something tells me to stop. My body drops to a crouch and I stop breathing. Above appears the sound of footsteps and tree shakes. How could I not even feel the coming? I take a light breath and listen to the men talk.

"Is everyone in position?" The voice is low in tenor but warm. I look up to see two men in white uniforms; one is hovering in mid air. His boots are shooting out what looks like cloud flames out of the bottoms. The guy hovering in the air says that he is going to go check a position nearby for something and to hold this position until he gets back. At once the tall figure flies away, leaving his comrade behind.

I may not be sure what is going on, but this guy is definitely an enemy. I'm going to kill him.

My hand reaches for the broken katana piece in my pocket. I wait for him to loosen his guard. As he begins staring into a cell phone screen, my hand quickly cuts a lock off my overgrown mane of similar thickness to a normal rope. I hold the lock of hair at both ends with both hands, now positioning myself to strike. I wait and wait, watching the enemy shift his weight repeatedly. Then a light tree shake in the distance startles us both. He turns to the sound and I leap to attack, making it to his perch in one bound and wrapping the long lock of hair around his neck. He body flinches hard; his large hands reaching for me as I pull both ends tighter and tighter. His voice never leaves him, but I watch his hand get a hold of the hair. Shit! Without a thought, I kick the back of his legs to make him fall of the branch. Then I let myself fall off the other side so he can just hang. His hands desperately grab for the thick branch. His legs flail helplessly. I hold onto the hair with ease and calmly wait.

The both of us linger in our positions for a few minutes after the last of his leg kicks and hand waves. Hands finally tired, I let him drop to the ground. We both touch the ground at the same time, though my landing was much quieter. I raid the man's white uniform for weapons, finding a box weapon and a ring, an extending staff, and an earpiece in his ear that is still working. I rub the earpiece against my jacket thoroughly before slipping it in my ear and hearing what the enemy is saying to each other. I make sure to crush the tiny microphone piece attached.

"Okay," I say to myself while checking my surroundings, "I need to get to the castle and see what is going on."


End file.
